Meridian Jinchuriki
by pyrohelixdrago
Summary: In Nagato's final moments he asks Naruto if the leaf will ever accept him and gives him a chance to start a new but will it be all he wanted take's place during season 1 in between episode 1-2 this is a harem story future lemons and is based on a challenge of Kfbanime87 who is co-author also please leave a review (disclaimer for all chapters don't own the anime or the show/comic)
1. Chapter 1

Relief was what Naruto felt as he had successfully defeated all the Pain's and protected his village. Even the many lives that were lost were now returned, all because of his former enemy now sibling student Nagato, bearer of the Rinnegan.

"I can't thank you enough, Nagato." Naruto said in full gratitude towards the former redhead as his hair had now turned a ghostly white.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" Nagato asked in a raspy voice, looking at Naruto with complete seriousness.

"Anything. What is it?" Naruto answered quickly, seeing the dire state Nagato was in.

"Do you believe your village will ever truly accept you for who you are?" Nagato asked in full seriousness, knowing full well the treatment of a jinchuriki and knew it was next to impossible to ever be truly acknowledged while being one.

Naruto was shocked by the man's question and thought back on his life, remembering the beatings and solitude he suffered throughout his life. Even with the few people that have accepted him, he was still alone. Even as he got older he could still see the fear and worry in peoples eyes when they saw him.

"No. I don't think they'll ever accept me for who I am, but where am I suppose to go? Wherever I go, all I will ever be seen as is a monster." Naruto said, casting his head down in sadness.

"What if I could send you somewhere where no one would know who you are or even what a jinchuriki is? It would be a fresh start for you." Nagato explained to Naruto as the blond gave him a look of confusion.

"Where would that be?" Naruto asked in both confusion and wonder about where Nagato was talking about.

"It's a place called Meridian, it's in another dimension. My father was from Meridian before he came here and met my mother, who like yourself was an Uzumaki." Nagato explained getting a look of disbelief from the blond Uzumaki.

"Wait, you're an Uzumaki? Are we related in some way?" Naruto asked both confused and curious about having a living family member he could have made a connection to.

"Maybe we are cousins in some way, but I can't be too sure. As far as I'm aware, my mother had no living family, but all Uzumaki that are still alive are related by some distant ancestor." Nagato explained, actually giving some thought to how close the blood relation between him and Naruto was.

"Okay, how do I get to Meridian? I can't exactly cross dimensions." Naruto said, seeing the smirk on Nagato's face.

"With the last of my power, I can open up a portal that will breach through the veil so you will be transported to somewhere in Meridian, but I will need your help." Nagato explained to Naruto as he looked somewhat confused.

"Okay. How do I help you?" Naruto asked, ready to help his fellow Uzumaki, who was giving him a second chance at life.

"First, we need to join hands and combine our chakra." Nagato explained.

Naruto did as instructed. They both held hands and closed their eyes to concentrate and a few moments later, a blue portal suddenly appeared looking like it cut through the very fabric of reality itself.

"Whoa, we did it Nagato." Naruto said, amazed by the portal.

"Yes. Now, Naruto before you go, I would like to say goodbye and give one parting gift." Nagato said placing both of his hands over Naruto's eyes and focused his chakra into them, causing Naruto to feel a moment of dizziness.

"Whoa. What was that?" Naruto asked overcoming his sudden dizziness.

"It was my gift to you. Now go Naruto. The portal won't stay open forever." Nagato said, not wanting his sibling student to miss his opportunity.

"Right. Goodbye, Nagato" Naruto said before jumping straight into the portal as it closed not a moment later.

"You do know after using such taxing jutsu, you'll die don't you?" Konan asked finally saying something after all has been said and done.

"I would have died anyway with how my body is anyway. I might as well do one good thing for Naruto so he could have a better life." Nagato explained to his longtime friend as his eyes got heavy.

"Yes, but at least you would've died peacefully." Konan said, getting Nagato to let out a weak laugh, making her look at him strangely.

"Konan, in this world there is no true peace and the only real chance of that was Naruto and now that he's gone, the chance for peace is as well." Nagato said, starting to fade away, but not before sending one final glance towards his longtime friend, who was shedding tears as he finally died.

(with Naruto inside the portal between the Elemental Nations and Meridian)

Naruto was currently inside an empty space lying down on the 'ground' a little dazed as two figures began to approach him.

"Hello, Naruto." A familiar voice rang through Naruto's ears. He looked up and saw the Fourth Hokage aka the Yellow Flash or less commonly known, Naruto's father alongside a beautiful redheaded woman, who wore a green dress.

"Dad." Naruto said seeing his father once again, even after the brief meeting they had earlier during his fight with Pain.

"Hello, Naruto." The beautiful redhead spoke to him with a truly caring and honest smile.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, not really knowing who the woman in front of him is.

The woman's eyes were now saddened that the blond didn't know who she was, but kept her smile and got an idea. "Well Naruto, how about you guess who I am."

Naruto looked at the woman very carefully, trying to figure out how she knew him and what the connection was between them until he had a sudden realization of who the woman might be.

"Mom?" Naruto said getting the woman to smile and suddenly hug him with tears coming down her face and after Naruto's shock began to wear off, he hugged the woman back with his own tears traveling down his face "Ya know, I have always wanted to meet you, mom."

"Ya know, you really are my child." Kushina said, wiping away her tears as she smiled brightly at her child.

(15 minutes of explaining and crying)

"Well Naruto, we would like to give you something before you go to this new land called Meridian." Kushina said, looking towards Minato who nodded and brought out three scrolls.

"Naruto, your mother and I have put something special in each of these scrolls just for you. The first has multiple copies of my jacket and yours from when you fought Pain. The second has me and your mother's knowledge and notes on Fūinjutsu or sealing. And the third one has the knowledge to my signature technique, the Flying Raijin, but you'll have to practice to get a good grasp on it." Minato explained to his son, who had a gobsmacked expression upon being bestowed the most powerful information the Elemental Nations have ever known but was snapped out of his shock as his mother stepped right in front of him.

"Naruto, I want you to close your eyes for a moment." Kushina said as she did the same and rested her head against Naruto's and suddenly a golden light enveloped both of them and as it died down, Naruto felt like something had been awakened from deep inside his body and looked at his mother, who was giving him a smile.

"Before you ask Naruto, I just gave you my gift and it'll come to you in your time of need and when you use it, it'll be hard to master, but I believe you'll be able to do it." Kushina said, not really telling Naruto 'what' she gave him.

Suddenly, both his parents began to become transparent, meaning they were almost out of time, making this the last time he'll ever see them.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Naruto said with a sad smile on his face.

"Yes it is, but Naruto, I just want you to know there is no possible way to say how immensely proud I am of you and I am in awe of the man you've become." Minato said crying with an honest to god smile as he hugged his son.

"Naruto I want you to know the day you were born was the happiest day of both mine or your father's lives and when we died, leaving you all alone was the hardest most difficult thing me or your father ever had to do. We love you so much." Kushina said, crying as she joined in on the hug and as the parents started to fade, Naruto could feel himself continue on his journey to Meridian.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Cedric was a very happy humanoid-snake as he had captured the rebel leader and was surely to be rewarded by prince Phobos

Caleb was in a sour mood for being caught and restrained by Phobos knights but he was happy after so long the guardians have returned they maybe the next generation but that was better than nothing and with their help the rebellion will finally be able to take back Meridian

Suddenly a blue light had appeared in the distance assuming it was a portal Cedric went to scout it out and when he got to the location of the light it was indeed a portal but closed as soon as he got there

When he looked around he saw a blond male in his teens wearing strange clothing which consisted of a red jacket with black flames and black writing and underneath was a black sweatshirt with orange on the lower sides of his chest and orange pants with bandages and a thin pouch around his right leg and wearing black sandal-like shoes

"You boy what happened to the portal?" Cedric yelled in his hissy voice approaching the boy and about to grab him but was surprised to see the blond had dodged him by jumping out of the way

"Who are you boy?" Cedric asked curious to who the boy was as he noticed the boy didn't look like any Meridian he had seen before as he looked human but had blond spiky hair blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks

"Naruto Namikaze and what the hell are you?" he said looking at the creature who appeared to be half human and half snake something similar to what Orochimaru might have wanted

"I am Lord Cedric and I would like to know how the portal closed and where you are from boy!" he said wanting to gather information before he took the boy prisoner

"Well the portal just closed on its own and where I'm from well you could say I'm not from around here" Naruto said with his goofy grin while scratching the back of his head while the man snake glared at him with interest as this human was from 'earth' and could be used for intel or maybe even help find the princess

"Well now that you have told us all you know guards seize him" Cedric yelled and strange looking warriors in armor tried to rush him but as he got into a battle stance he blew a powerful stream of air from his fist causing the guards to be blown away and for Cedric to look at the child in shock and amazement from power he wielded over air and saw this as an opportunity for the prince to be able to gain even more power from this strange child

'What the hell?' Naruto thought looking at his fist in shock as it had just fired a powerful wind like the jutsu great break through what he didn't understand is how he did it as he didn't make any hand signs yet he somehow still did the jutsu

Caleb just saw some kid blow away dozens of soldiers and saw this as an opportunity to both help the kid and help the rebellion because if this kid joined the rebellion it would have a real edge over Phobos so he sent a look to Naruto who instantly knew what Caleb was thinking so Naruto ran and punched the guard that was holding Caleb and ran with him making Cedric snap out of his shock "after them you fools!" he yelled causing the knights to run after the two

"Hey thanks for the save im Caleb" Caleb said to Naruto as they ran

"No problem those guys look like they were up to no good so if I don't like them and they don't like you I think we'll get along just fine" Naruto said getting Caleb to smirk and as they ran

"By the way names Naruto" Naruto said as they finally got a good distance away from Cedric and the knights they decided to hide in a nearby cave

"Alright I think we lost them, man, how did you do that?" Caleb asked referring to the blast of wind Naruto fired

"To tell you the truth I don't know how I did that myself" Naruto said still not understanding how he used a jutsu without hands signs sure he used the rasengan, but doing a jutsu that required hand signs without them was something he never even heard of before

"Well even if you can't do it again do you want to join the rebellion?" Caleb asked seriously as every soldier mattered when facing the large army Phobos had

"Sure" Naruto replied instantly shocking Caleb at how fast the blond answered knowing they would be facing mortal danger or even certain death, but he respected him for it all the same

"Ok listen carefully there's this cupboard that leads to a city that goes in all directions if-" Caleb would have finished if Naruto didn't tackle him preventing a large green tail from slamming into him

"Knights seize them!" Cedric yelled making the dozens of knights he had behind him charge and rush both Naruto and Caleb they both tried to run and evade the knights but with the small size of the cave made it difficult to out maneuver them

"Ok enough of this!" Naruto said relying on pure instinct formed a single-handed rasengan smashing it into the ground destroying the cave and sending Caleb, Cedric and the knights flying from the force of the attack and after the dust settled he saw the vast amount of damage his rasengan created

"Whoa I can use the rasengan without a clone!" Naruto thought out loud very happy he could do his signature move like a master

During his excitement he didn't seem to notice a few rocks started to move and showed a green scaly claw-like hand clench into a fist then very suddenly a very angry Cedric erupted from the ground showing he had a vast amount of injuries that consisted of cuts and bruises

"You annoying little pest how dare you do this to me I shall make your death as painful as possible!" Cedric yelled in pure rage wanting to tear the blond limb from limb

"Bring it on I'll turn your ass into a leather belt!" Naruto said fully prepared to take on the hybrid snake creature

Cedric wasted no time charging to strike Naruto, but as he got closer he noticed that the blond didn't seem to be moving, but he did see him taking out a scroll and as he unraveled it he bit his thumb and wiped his blood across the scroll and when he did a giant black shuriken appeared from thin air right into his right hand and suddenly spun around sending the shuriken straight towards Cedric

Cedric barely had anytime to react to the fast deadly projectile and was barely able to dodge it as it had given him a deep gash along his torso making him scream out a monstrous roar, even though he was badly wounded he was able to compose himself into using his claw to slash Naruto's chest giving him four deep cuts which bled profusely as he fell to the ground clutching his gash in order to stop the bleeding

'Damn it I let him get to close!' Naruto thought as his vision started to blur from all the fighting he's been doing and all the blood he's lost, but not before he noticed a large number of soldiers began to surround him

As he look around he saw Cedric sporting a vicious grin while holding his side to put pressure on the wound he'd given him "if you surrender now I might spare you" Cedric 'offered' but Naruto knew the snake monster was lying through his teeth but with his current injuries he isn't able to outrun the soldiers and over-sized monster snake so his only real option was to stand and fight

"Damn there's no way I can take on all these guys but I can't give up no matter what! I won't give up not now not ever!" Naruto declared loudly while barely being able to stand as the knights drew closer and as they surrounded him Naruto's body began to tremble he then started clutching his head and immediately closed his eyes as his brain felt like it was on fire and as his eyes shot open they were revealed to be two completely blue eyes the whole of each eye was in a ripple pattern with a single 'dot' at the center which looked to be the pupil

"I've had enough!" Naruto said angrily and as he said that a blast of power seemed to expand and go in all directions as if an invisible barrier of air was sending all the soldiers and Cedric flying away

After the dust settled Naruto looked at the destruction he caused Naruto recognized this type of damage and realized he had used Nagato's signature technique but didn't understand how he could do it until he walked past a small puddle of water and when he looked at it he saw his reflection and noticed he didn't have his old regular blue eyes instead he had a set of 'blue' rinnegan eyes and jumped back in shock and surprise

'Whoa ok didn't expect that but no time to worry now if I remember right Caleb said there's a way to someplace called the infinite city I'll have to find it then treat my wounds he should be there by the time I get there' Naruto thought prioritizing what needs to be done in order to stay alive and while he walks away from the battlefield he didn't seem to notice an Caleb unconscious lying in some ruble

(1 hour later)

'Damn it Caleb if it was this hard to find this damn city I would have made you draw me a damn map!' Naruto thought as he limped down a flight of stairs bleeding profusely through his wounds and as he reached the bottom he falls on the floor slowly slipping into unconsciousness but before he does he sees a robed figure approaching him extending their hand out toward him as he finally blacked out

(The Meridian palace)

"Report!" came the loud voice of prince Phobos a man who wore mostly black with slight violet highlights

"We have obtained the rebel leader but I was ambushed at the portal by the guardians" Cedric said coming from behind a pillar his badly wounded body was clearly visible to the prince and as the snake-man transformed into a man with golden-blond hair wearing a priest like outfit he bowed before the prince

"And they did this to you? hmm maybe the guardians are a bigger threat than I thought those old women may still have some fight left in them" Phobos thought out loud seeing how this may cause future problems

"No my lord they did not and it appears that the guardians are now young girls" Cedric said anger flowing through his voice not noticing the prince's surprised expression

"So the crystal has passed onto a new generation this could complicate the search for my sister finding her is essential for me to maintain my power over Meridian" Phobos said then picking up on something "Wait Cedric if the guardians didn't give you all those wounds how did you receive them?" Phobos asked not really concerned for his health but more towards what could do this to his most fearsome warrior

Lord Cedric growled as he had to tell his ruler of the defeat he suffered and as he did the prince grew both intrigued and worried "Cedric are you positive a child could wield such power and that he didn't possess a magical object? he is not of royal blood meaning he shouldn't be able to do what he did and still be alive he has nothing to draw power from" Phobos said curious to how this was possible seeing as he and his long-lost sister are the only ones able to draw strength from Meridian and others draw strength from magical objects and since he did not possess one the blond Cedric describe should be dead for all the power he used but no body was recovered

"Cedric I want you to gather up search parties and make wanted posters for the boy to be brought back alive!" Phobos said causing Cedric to look at the prince curiously but followed his orders nonetheless

(inside the infinite city)

"Oh my head" Naruto said opening his eyes seeing a waterfall in an enclosed room 'ok where am I' he said looking around and saw a huge staircase on the other side of the room

As he got up he winced a little still feeling the pain from his chest wounds but as he looked at them he noticed he had been treated but by who he didn't know, he walked up to the waterfall to get a drink and hydrate himself but as he did he saw a shadow take form behind the waterfall and jumped back taking out a kunai in order to prepare himself for a possible fight

"Greetings child please lower your weapon you are safe here I am the one who treated your wounds" came a raspy voice of the figure who came out of the waterfall wearing a full body black robe and when the figure took off their hood it revealed a woman with pale skin and strange markings a set of red lips and finally two completely green eyes with neon green irises

"Who are you exactly?" Naruto asked wanting to know the person who saved his life

"I go by different names the ancient one or the mage are acceptable to me" she said getting a nod from Naruto

"Well thank you for saving my life" Naruto said gratefully to the mage

"You do not need to thank me child in truth you would have lived even if I didn't help you as your wounds were already healing do you know how you were able to do this?" the mage asked very curious as to how this child was able to do that and why he seemed to have power radiate off of him like her mage ring did but Naruto had a downcast look and placed his hand on his stomach

(one explanation later about chakra)

"Well child you can do something no one thought possible you can use magic without a magical object or having a direct link to a world's power your 'chakra' is something that is very similar to magic but magic uses spiritual energy alone and can drain someone's life force if they are not using a magical object which acts as a power source your 'chakra' as you described is a renewable source of power but you only have so much and when you have no chakra you die" she explained her conclusion she had when Naruto told her about his 'chakra'

"Well that's good to know but it doesn't explain how I can do jutsu without hand signs" Naruto said making the oracle curious and asked that he show her his hand signs

Naruto did his signature hand sign for shadow clones as this technique was purely chakra based and had no elements he had made at least thirty with how small the room was it wouldn't be wise to go overboard

The Oracle looked at the clones examining them in wonder she noticed they were all exact replicas of the blond which wasn't surprising but what did catch her attention was the small amount of power each clone had and further inspection they were solid much like astral drops but they appeared to be completely self-aware

"This is truly impressive you shall be a valuable asset to the rebellion" she said knowing with the blonds power he would turn the table's of this war "and to answer you earlier question you must have 'fused' both magic and chakra together somehow, meaning your able to use your abilities much easier without the necessary requirements" she said giving him her best guess

'When I came to this world I must've either absorbed magic into my chakra or it awaken my own magic which then fused with my chakra' Naruto thought trying to make his own assumption from the mage's deduction

"Yeah but I should be looking for my friend he should have been here by now" Naruto said heading towards the stairs

"who is this friend that you seek?" the mage asked knowing her power maybe able to assist him

"Caleb" Naruto answered quickly which got the mage somewhat tense and somewhat worried with the wave of her hand a picture of Caleb climbing up a wall and falling down in what appeared to be a well

"He's inside Phobos's dungeon you must save him." she said hastily in worry

Naruto nodded not needing to be told twice as he ran through the stairs then heading in the direction of the palace

As Naruto left he didn't see the image of the mage shift temporarily into that of an old woman with long silver hair wearing a navy blue robe but then reverted back to the mage 'be safe my son' the woman thought in a moment of kindness

(later on the palace walls)

'Ok two guards on the far side of the palace sneaking by them will be the easy part. getting to the lower levels a different story' Naruto thought as he walked up the side of the castle then snuck past the guards he mentioned as he sneaked through the hallways he overheard some guards were talking some food to some prisoners seeing as he didn't have much to go on or had any other leads he followed them thinking they might bring him to Caleb

As Naruto entered a room with cages hanging in the air he saw what might have been the well Caleb was trapped in and as he got closer he heard Caleb arguing with someone so he jumped down an instantly regretted it as soon as he got down he smelled something that smelled like rotten food or a dead corpse

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around and saw Caleb who had a smile on his face "oh man thank you did you find the infinite city and get the other rebels to mount a rescue?" Caleb asked hopefully not wanting to be stuck in the smelly hole any longer

"No I made it to the city but didn't find any rebels but I am here to rescue you" Naruto said as Caleb now had a downcast expression

"How are you gonna get me out? we couldn't scale these walls their to big for us to even reach the top trust me we've both tried" Caleb said letting out a sign

"Well I can-wait 'we?'" Naruto was saying but cut himself off wondering what Caleb meant

Caleb pointed behind himself and when Naruto looked to where he was pointing he saw a little green creature that looked a little bit like a toad as he got closer he knew this 'thing' was the cause of the horrible smell down in the well

"What is he?" Naruto asked curiously turning to Caleb hoping he would answer his question

"He's a pasling their smugglers and are commonly known for how bad they smell" Caleb explained

As they talk Blunk 'inspected' Naruto and saw a shiny blue necklace around Naruto's neck and his nose was just telling him it was valuable "trade rat for necklace it good deal yes?" Blunk said getting to close for Naruto's comfort

As they talked a cage was being lowered and as it came closer it stopped at the mid section of the well and when the bottom of the cage was suddenly opened a beautiful white fifteen year old girl with stunning brown eyes and short red hair amazing curves and big C-cup sized breasts dropped through and as she got closer to the ground Naruto caught her bridal style and gently placed her down "thanks" the redhead said blushing as saw how attractive the blond was

"No problem my names Naruto" Naruto introduced himself not noticing the blush on the girls face

"I'm Will" Will said introducing herself to the blond who she found very attractive and when she saw they weren't the only ones in the hole she noticed a familiar brunette

"You're the guy from yesterday!" Will said recognizing Caleb from their brief encounter

"You're not one of the guardians I saw! where's you're older sister?" Caleb said not wanting to believe the girl in front of him is a guardian

"Wait your the rebel leader?" Will asked incredulously "what are you rebelling against diaper rash" Will said getting a chuckle out of Naruto and ticking Caleb off

"Hey girly girl im seventeen never mind that activate the crystal and fly us out of here" Caleb said thinking she would transform and free them

"I didn't exactly bring it" she said feeling a little embarrassed while lowering her head

"You didn't exactly bring it great now we're stuck down here!" Caleb said sounding a little depressed as he dropped to the floor

"No were not I can get us out of here!" Naruto said which got the attention of the other three prisoners who looked at him weirdly

"Yeah hows that Naruto we can't climb out me and the stink-monkey tried" Caleb said while Blunk mumbled under his breath

Naruto didn't say anything as he walked to the wall put his foot against it and started walking up the vertical wall while the others jaws were hanging at seeing something that defied all logic

looking back "so who wants to get outta here?" Naruto said with a smirk

(few minutes later)

"I can't believe you 'literally' walked up a wall! how'd you do that?" Will asked seeing what Naruto did as very cool and useful Caleb and Blunk moved closer hoping to uncover the secret

"It's a technique all you have to do is focus your magic in the sole of your feet so you can stick to walls" Naruto explained not mentioning chakra as it would get him to many questions to answer

Will looked ecstatic at possibly learn such a neat trick while Caleb and Blunk looked down because since neither knew or could use magic it wouldn't be possible for them to learn such a useful skill

"WILL!" came the voices of four other girls running towards the red head

The first girl had tan skin and a great body with some nice curves she also had short wavy auburn colored hair and had blue eyes she was wearing a short red tank top with a single strap on her left shoulder it barely contained her above average C-cup sized breasts she was also wearing tight dark blue skinny jeans with red lines in the back the jeans did show how nice and smooth her ass was

The second girl had dark skin and a skinny figure she had short black hair that only went a little past her shoulders she wore glasses over her amber colored eyes and was wearing a louse orange shirt with yellow sleeves and a yellow tank top underneath which kind of hid her low D-cup size breasts she also wore tight saggy light gray jeans which showed off her average sized plump ass

The third girl had Caucasian skin and had a very well built figure and long blond hair that reached down to her waist she also had gorgeous blue eyes she was wearing a pink tank top that was attached to a pink metal ring wrapped around her neck and the top wrapped tightly around her average D-cup sized breasts and wore blue skinny jeans that was very tight on her ass showing how nice and supple it was

The fourth girl had pale skin long black hair in a ponytail that reached her waist she had a very skinny figure and black eyes that seemed to sparkle she was also wearing a low cut pink dress with long vertical yellow lines for each strap but the dress didn't do much to cover her average C-cup sized breasts nice ass and long silky legs

"Guys these are my friends Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin" Will said introducing each one of the girls

"Hi im Naruto and that's Caleb" Naruto said introducing himself and his friend

(the girls thoughts)

'Would just look at those eyes! you could just get lost in them!' Will thought staring dreamily into his eyes while getting lost in them

'Man he's hot I wonder if he's single' Irma thought liking what she saw in the blond

'Wow he's nice and looks so handsome' Taranee thought blushing shyly

'Wow just look at him he's gorgeous! and just look at those muscles' Cornelia thought already thinking of asking him out

'Wow just look at those whisker marks he looks so cool!' Hay Lin thought looking at his muscular face

(end of thoughts)

"Oh Will here" Hay Lin said handing over a necklace with a pink sphere to Will who took it gratefully

"Guardians unite!" Will said calling out then all the girls were enveloped in a pink light, revealing them to be dressed and looking completely different then before

Will's Guardian outfit consists of a purple midriff-baring crop top with long poet sleeves that was tight around her now larger C-cup borderline low D-cup sized breasts with turquoise and green fairy wings and a teal mini skirt that showed how nice and round her ass was with turquoise and green striped stockings and long purple boots that reached below her knees

Irma's Guardian outfit consists of a teal slightly off the shoulder long sleeve top that showed of her now large C-cup sized breasts with turquoise and green fairy wings on her back and a purple mini skirt that has a slit on each side which did nothing to hide her now even bigger ass which was still nice and smooth she also has a turquoise and green striped tights and her shoes are ankle high boots

Taranee's Guardian outfit consists of a purple cropped top that did little to hide her now average D-cup sized breasts with turquoise and green wings on her back she also wears tight teal shorts that seem a little small for her plump round ass as it was over turquoise and green striped tights high heel shoes and her hair is now in six feathery braids

Cornelia's Guardian outfit consists of a teal shoulder midriff top that didn't even bother to cover up her now average DD-cup sized breast and had long sleeves which form a triangle like shaped across the back of her hand with turquoise and green wings on her back she also had a very long purple skirt that has a slit at the left side which showed just a little bit of her round nice and supple ass and covering it was turquoise and green striped tights and also knee high high heel purple boots

Hay Lin's Guardian outfit consists of a small, teal, cropped top whose sleeves curls around her shoulders which was hugging tightly around her now large C-cup sized breasts, and a purple, knee-length skirt with slits at the sides, which hid her smooth ass but did nothing to hide her model like legs with turquoise and green striped tights that only reached her knees

Naruto looked a little amazed at what just happened but discarded his shock as guards seemed to come rushing into the room

"There's like a million halls in this place how are we going to find a way out?" Hay Lin said causing everyone to think and come up with ideas while they prepared for a fight

"We need to find a way out of here!" Naruto said to no one in particular but noticed Blunk to jump up and down

"Blunk knows tunnel secret way out" Blunk said wanting to be free from the prison

"We make a break for it then!'" Naruto said still injured and still untrained in his new abilities he still got a nod from everyone

As they took off in the direction of the fleeing pasling and as they reached a tunnel Cornelia used her power over plants to lock up the gate under a moat Blunk picked up a box revealing a small way out but it had three solid bars preventing them from going through it

"Stand back!" Taranee said taking charge making her finger into a blow torch when Naruto saw this he wondered if he could do the same thing and concentrated his chakra to his finger and a second later he had a concentrated steady stream of fire coming out of it so he bent down next to Taranee and helped her in cutting through the bars

The girls minus Will and the guys were shocked at seeing this and looked to Will for answers "Listen I don't know how but he's able to use magic like us but right now we gotta get out of here so save the questions for later!" Will said wanting to get home before something even worse happens

"Wait hold on I thought you could use wind not fire" Caleb stated in both curiosity and amazement

"He has two elements that's not fair!" Hay Lin said in a whiny voice that made it clear that she was jealous

As Taranee and Naruto finished cutting the bars they heard the sealed gates smash open and Naruto heard a familiar sound of hissing and growling and knew he had to by them time

"listen me and Caleb are going to by you guys some time to get out we'll be right behind you" Naruto said shocking the others

"But why take him? he doesn't have magic" Will said making Caleb feel a little insulted

"You don't need magic to be a fighter plus Caleb knows this castle may as well take someone who knows where their going" Naruto said getting a lot of respect in the eyes of the present company as he and Caleb took off they made it to the maze of passages they split up making it harder for them to be found while trying not to get got caught buying the guardians as much time as they could

(few minutes later)

Caleb had just run through a passageway with Cedric hot on his tail as he made it to the edge of the abyss of torment "hmm looks like you have a choice rebel jumped and face an impending demise or surrender and face unimaginable torment" Cedric said not really caring which one the rebel took as he would die either way

Deciding to stand his ground he faced Cedric "come on i'll make a purse out of ya! where do you want the zipper on?" Caleb said ready for what was to come

Cedric growled in anger and smash the ledge with his tail sending Caleb falling but before he could hit the ground a chain of Naruto's grabbed him and as they made an escape they ran into Will and Hay Lin so they flew them over the swamp and as they approached a blue portal Hay Lin accidentally dropped Caleb landing him on top of a monster with green hair one red eye and a different pair of arms and legs with a boulder on top of his head

As the guardians of water, air, earth, and fire took to the skies and attacked with their respected elements to try to imprison the gargoyle in a full body cement prison it broke free and with that everyone headed towards the portal not wanting to stick around and fight something that wouldn't stay down as they made it through the portal the gargoyle reached through with its left hand and grabbed Irma who tried struggling as it was slowly pulling her back

Naruto quickly grabbed hold of her arm as Will sealed the portal and as the hand that held Irma turned to stone and crumble she fell forward causing Naruto to fall back with Irma right on top of him and as see was face to face with him she quickly got up sporting a lite pink blush on her cheeks

Not a second later the heart of Candracar turned them all back to normal

"Can you believe what we just did?" Cornelia said her heart beating a mile a minute

"That was so unreal! talk about teamwork!" Irma said very excited

As Blunk looked around he made a quick and clean getaway

"What dangers are in this place?" Caleb asked seriously as he was cautious being in a unfamiliar environment

"well there's the cafeteria food" Taranee said jokingly

(later at the silver dragon)

"It was so crazy we fought we flew and this slimo creepo thing escaped into the pipes" Irma exclaimed to Yan Lin

"You think he'll be okay in there?" Hay Lin said expressing her concern

"If he comes up under the girls locker room I'm switching schools" Taranee said non jokingly

"Oh look what I found out an initial spell!" Hay Lin exclaimed showing the word 'WITCH' in purple letters written on her hand

"The main thing is the bad guy didn't get our new best friend!" Irma said meaning every word getting a hug from Will

"Oh Prince Phobos didn't want Will" Yan Lin said as she poured tea while the guardians called out in confusion "only her power I fear he wants another whose battle has yet to come" she continued as it began to rain

While Naruto and Caleb looked out the window looking at the rain lightning struck and for a brief moment Naruto saw the palace they all had just escaped


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh can you tell me again why we're doing this?" Caleb asking in a whiny voice while he took people's orders with a few hiccups along the way

"Well she needed help around the restaurant so im helping in the kitchen _and_ helping you with taking orders" Naruto said bringing out a tray with three separate plates each with a different meal

"Yeah but why do this if we're not getting paid?" Caleb said not liking the fact that he had to do work for free

"Correction your not getting paid me on the other hand" Naruto said glad that he was able to get a job and help out the old the woman who was kindly letting him live here rent free

"Why are you getting paid and not me?" Caleb asked thinking that was a little unfair

"Well you use her printer took a lot of her flashlights you're eating food she cooked for you and you've already broken two of her vases which are very expensive" Naruto said explaining everything to Caleb who looked a little deflated at the sudden realization he had been basically getting off easy while taking a lot of materials from the old woman

While Caleb sulked Naruto remembered the conversation he had with the old woman after everyone went home

(flashback to last night)

Naruto was currently rooming with Caleb who was 'acquiring' supplies in the basement but got thirsty and as he was getting water from the sink he smelt something that smelled like ramen cooking and saw it was Yan Lin cooking the delicious smelling food

"Earlier you asked me if we had ramen and when I said no you looked heartbroken so I went out so I could make you some" Yan Lin said with a truly kind and warm smile as she gave him bowl of ramen

Naruto looked like he was about to cry as he ate the ramen with gusto which shocked Yan Lin as she had never seen somebody eat so fast without chewing or needing to breathe she was glad she made a whole pot and was the type of person to make a lot of food because the boy in front of her looked like he was a bottomless pit

Remembering the reason she wanted to talk to the blond she asked him why she felt so much power radiating off of him and he told her the same thing he told the ancient one and it surprised her that this child could have such power and asked for him to show her Naruto extended his hand a formed a wind style rasengan which took the old woman by surprise seeing him wield the element she previously had when she was a guardian

"Hmm are your abilities only something you can do?" she asked in curiosity

"As far as I can tell magic and chakra are very similar I 'may' be able to teach it to others without the consequences of losing their life force since if chakra is added when using magic it won't take its toll on someone's life force" Naruto said while thinking everyone had both chakra and magic inside of them yet never truly accessed it themselves without the power of an object or proper training

"Could you teach me?" the old woman asked very curiously thinking she might be able to use all her former abilities again

Normally Naruto would have said 'no' as a person's chakra coils are only accessible to learn to channel as an adolescent but taking into account she 'could' still use her former magical powers even if it drained her life force she may be able to learn and wield chakra

"I'm not entirely sure but we can try to see if it's possible" he said getting the old woman to smirk

"Thank you" she said getting a truly honest smile from the blond

"No problem granny" he said surprising the old woman but smiled happily knowing he called her that with respect and honesty she saw them being close in the future but not as close as her granddaughter wanted to be with the blond and who knows he might actually be her grandson in the future if things played out that way

(end of flashback)

As Naruto was preparing some dumplings he saw Hay Lin carrying some groceries so he decided to go over and help her but as he came over Hay Lin slipped on some water and as she closed her eyes expecting to hit her head but it never came, opening her eyes she saw Naruto tightly holding onto her blushing at the position they were in she quickly composed herself and got out of Naruto's strong but gentle grasp

"Thanks" she said picking up the groceries she dropped while not looking directly at Naruto so he wouldn't see her blushing

"It's no problem you ok?" he asked while picking up some of the groceries

"Yeah thanks for catching me" she said gratefully

"Anytime" he said without realizing he sounded like he was flirting with her causing Hay Lin's face to turn a light shade of pink

"Hey enough lollygagging we have customers to feed!" Yan Lin yelled not wanting to keep her customers waiting for their food

"Alright granny we're on it" he said getting back to cooking as Hay Lin looked somewhat confused why he was calling her grandma 'granny' since they weren't related she decided she would ask later since there were a lot of orders to fill

(few hours later)

The restaurant was nearing closing time so Yan Lin let the kids off since there were so little customers left

At a small table in the back Hay Lin and Naruto were talking getting to know one another they decided to tell each other a little about themselves

"No way!" Hay Lin said in surprise as her eyes widened at what the blond had just told her

"Yep im a ninja" Naruto said with a smile seeing how excited the girl looked

"That's so cool, show me some ninja tricks!" Hay Lin asked hoping to see something cool

Naruto thought about it for a moment and thought of something that would be safe and harmless to do so in a puff of smoke he suddenly switched places with Hay Lin

"Whoa what was that?" Hay Lin asked in wonder and amazement

"That was a substitution you can use it to switch places with something nearby to take an attack for you" Naruto said explaining the purpose of the technique

"Oh man you must have a bunch of amazing stories!" Hay Lin asked in wonder of what adventures Naruto had

"Well maybe i'll tell you about them sometime" he said causing Hay Lin to look a little downcast but came up with an idea that might cheer her up

"Hey let's go to the basement!" she said pulling Naruto towards the basement and pulling out a big box of fabric and digging out an old sewing machine

"What are you doing exactly?" Naruto asked while she was starting to take his measurements

"Im making you some clothes you can't go around dressed in the same cloths day after day" she said and after ten minutes of sowing she had finished an orange shirt with long black sleeves and a pair of dark blue jeans when she handed them to him he went to the basement bathroom and changed into the cloths Hay Lin designed

"Wow these look amazing!" Naruto said getting a good feel for the cloths but felt like something was missing and suddenly it came to him so he grabbed a piece of paper started drawing on it and handed it to Hay Lin who looked impressed at his design's

After twenty minutes Hay Lin finished Naruto's design's and showed an orange coat jacket with short sleeves black flames at the bottom of it it and it also had Chinese symbols on the back that spelled 'kitsune' and a combat jacket that had the same features as the first jacket

"These turned out better than I hoped thanks Hay Lin!" he said causing said girl to blush at the praise Naruto was showing her

"Hay Lin it's almost time for bed you both have school tomorrow!" Yan Lin said as she peered her head through the door

Hay Lin and Naruto looked at the woman in shock at what she said "wait what you mean 'we' have school tomorrow?" Naruto asked coming out of his shock

"Well since you'll be staying here longer than Caleb I registered you up for school" Yan Lin explained getting questioning looks from the two teens as she walked down the basement stairs leaving the door open

"Wait grandma how did you sign him up for school? he doesn't have any documents or even a green card" Hay Lin asked very curious how her grandma enrolled Naruto into school

"I have many ways of accomplishing what I want" she said mysteriously getting weird looks from the two teens but started to chuckle "i'm just kidding I have connections to people who have access to public records and birth certificates I have them say he was born here in Sheffield, Naruto Namikaze age sixteen born October tenth" she said talking out a folder she hid inside her kimono and handing him the folder along with an I.D and a wallet

"I don't know what to say" Naruto said accepting the folder with a small happy smile

"You don't need to say a thing" she said leaving the blond with her granddaughter

"Well I guess this is goodnight" she said to the blond while she left leaving him all alone

"Huh never thought I would be happy to go to school, man Iruka-sensei would have a heart attack if he ever heard me say that!" Naruto said throwing himself on an old used up bed

as Naruto slowly drifted into unconsciousness his mind was being pulled into his seal

(inside the seal)

Inside a dark sewer there was a cage and behind it was a giant sized fox with a vicious angry look on it having nine long tails that looked like they could crush mountains this was the tailed beast known as the nine tailed fox

" **Hello brat"** the loud booming voice of nine-tails said to Naruto who looked somewhat annoyed

"What do you want fuzzball?" Naruto said getting the fox to growl at him in anger

" **Look you insignificant little runt I should kill you for your disrespect! but I didn't bring you here to trade banter"** the fox looking at Naruto with a serious look

"Ok what do you want?" Naruto asked wanting to know what the usually hostile fox would want to talk about

" **You have unlocked the rinnegan a doujutsu which belonged to the sage of the six paths, but yours is different as you have used jutsu without hand signs and from what I can tell as you traveled to this world you absorb this 'magic' into you and it merged with your chakra, but enough of that you've brought us to a new universe and I wanted you to know i'm actually impressed you finally left that worthless piece of crap land you called home"** the nine-tails said making Naruto shut his eyes while tilting his head down then suddenly looked at the fox with unwavering resolve

"Listen here you giant dumb fox _you_ are the reason I left, I could _never_ have a normal life and with the akatsuki after the both of us leaving seemed like the only real option plus here im not seen as a monster, I have friends who don't look at me in fear!" he yelled which actually surprised the tailed beast "so unless you have anything important to say i'm out of here!" he finished as he started to disappear from the foxes gaze

(next day at sheffield institute)

"Well here you are Mr Namikaze your schedule now complete now I expect great things from you and we have zero tolerance for trouble" an elderly woman by the name of knickerbocker told him while handing him a slip of paper

"Thank you mam" Naruto said leaving the office reading his list and thought of who he would have with him in his classes

Math- Will and Hay Lin

Art- Hay Lin and Cornelia

History- Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia

Lunch- Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia

Chemistry/science- Will and Cornelia

Music- alone

P.E. - Will, Irma, and Taranee

"Class settle down we have a new student join us today" a slightly overweight blond woman said as the class started to settle down and whisper about what the new kid might look like or are they a he or she

Will and Hay Lin looked at one another thinking 'no way'

As the door opened it revealed Naruto in the outfit Hay Lin made him with a smile directed towards Will and Hay Lin who blushed at the kind and gentle smile they were receiving from the handsome blond

"Well hello young man my name is Mrs Rudolph would you kindly tell the class you name?" the now named Mrs Rudolf said as Naruto nodded

"Hi I my names Naruto Namikaze" Naruto introduced himself getting weird looks from the class as they whispered to one another

"Naruto what kind of weird name is that?" a boy with orange-red spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity said getting glares from Mrs Rudolph, Will, and Hay Lin the first glared for the disrespect being shown to someone new and had zero tolerance for bullying, the last two were out of hate as they knew this was how the teen normally was as he treated a lot of people like that including them

"Lay off Uriah he's not even here a full minute and you already have to be a jerk!" Will said very angrily as she hated bullies and Uriah was the worst along with his little groupies Kurt and Clubber

"Yeah why should I 'Wilma?'" he said riling up the red head

"Leave them alone Uriah! why do you always have to be such a jerk?" Hay Lin yelled which surprised a few people as they have never seen the girl angry before

"Oh what are you going to do about it?" Uriah said cockily then suddenly his ear was being tugged by Mrs Rudolf who still looked angry and very displeased

"Mr Dunn you have said quite enough! if you don't stop now i'll send you to the principal's office do you understand?" she said as the boy nodded as he rubbed his sore ear

"Mr Namikaze I deeply apologize for such a rude welcome please go take the seat between Hay Lin and Will" Mrs Rudolph said pointing to the empty seat between the two

(45 minutes later)

"I can't believe you have classes with all of us! and your schedule looks pretty good you have some great classes" Hay Lin said excitingly as she read the blonds schedule

"I'm glad most my classes have some of you girls in them they would be pretty boring without you" he said getting both Hay Lin and Will to smile at the sincerity in his voice

"Well i'll see you guys later i've got to go to my next class" Will said waving goodbye as she ran to her next class while Hay Lin and Naruto went to art

(art room a few minutes later)

"Hey Hay Lin" a cute girl with straw-blonde hair, worn in braids said coming towards the air guardian and the jinchuriki she was wearing a baggy violet sweater with a black stripe through the middle slightly covering her C-cup sized breasts, she also had a purple skirt that covered her nice athletic ass and seemed tight around her hips but seemed like it fit and it only reached above her knees

"Hey Elyon I want you to meet my friend Naruto he's new" Hay Lin said introducing Naruto to one of her other friends

"Hi nice to meet you" Naruto said extending his hand to the pretty girl who was blushing slightly as he was everything she wanted in her perfect guy and as she took his hand she felt a jolt of electricity flow through her for a moment then it passed like it was never there to begin with

"It's nice to meet you, so do you like to draw?" Elyon asked wanting to know what his style of drawing is or what type of art he was into

"Well i've never really drawn before but I do admire art" Naruto said as he remembered when he saw all the paintings Sai had done and was really impressed by them

"Well we're going to be doing portrait's today hope you'll let me see yours when you're finished" Elyon said wanting to see if the blond had any talent in one of her favorite activities/hobbies

(a few minutes before the class ended)

Both Hay Lin and Elyon were shocked at what they were looking at the blond had not only done a nice portrait of a beautiful red headed woman and a handsome blond man but he seemed to capture much emotion in the picture as it gave of the feeling of love and hope

"Are you sure you never drawn before? because this is a masterpiece!" Elyon said still looking at the picture with shock

"Yeah Naruto this picture is like really good!" Hay Lin said wondering if she could ever draw something with this much feeling

"Yeah thanks guys it means a lot but yeah this is my first time painting" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head while smiling nervously

The bell rings and as the group of three leave they meet up with the other girls in history but the teacher was out so they just talked with one another getting to know each other a little better as Naruto and Will were still new they were usually asked questions but they still asked the others about each other and grew closer forming a strong bond of friendship

Later when the bell rang they continued there conversation to the lunchroom while eating the crappy processed food that most schools served and as time seemed to quickly go by as they talk Naruto, Will, Cornelia, and Elyon went to science and when they arrived the teacher had given them an insect to dissect and remove their organs

Cornelia was paired with Elyon and since Will was new and the class had an even number when she showed up Naruto was automatically partnered up with her

Naruto saw that will didn't like having to dissect something so he volunteered to do it and even though he was a sage he had no problem doing this for her and when the lesson was over and everyone had given their notes to the teacher Naruto went to the class he didn't have any of his friends in but when he got there, he saw different types of instruments in a room with no one there and as he walked in he saw an instrument that seemed to catch his eye, it was a black guitar with orange flame like designs and as he picked it up he suddenly started to play some chords relying on only instinct he played it well for someone who never picked up a guitar before

Naruto after a while stopped and as the cord's ringing started to fade he heard clapping and saw he had an audience of a couple dozen people, soon all of them started clapping causing him to blush in embarrassment

"Young man what is your name?" an old man who wore a professional red dress shirt and black dress pants and even though he looked professional he looked like he was very lax

"Um Naruto Namikaze sir" Naruto said looking towards the man wondering if he did something that may have upset the teacher

"You young man have talent you should try for the school band or the many bands that are forming outside of school" the man said not wanting the blond's talent to be wasted

A few people came up to the blond wanting him to join their band but the one that really caught his attention was 'wreck 55' because he could see they formed the band for there love of music and friendship

(later at the gym)

The coach was out sick so everyone could do whatever activity they wanted so Naruto, Will, Taranee, and Irma decided to do a two-on-two match of basketball Naruto and Taranee vs Will and Irma

Naruto and Taranee were winning by a landslide as Taranee was a pro at basketball even though Naruto had trouble getting use to the sport Taranee made up for it as he usually passed the ball to her, Will and Irma put up a good game but they couldn't keep up with Taranee as she had the skills of a pro

"Good game you guys!" Naruto said shaking Irma's and Will's hand to congratulate them on a good game

As everyone left the school and went their separate ways Naruto walked Hay Lin to the silver dragon and went through the alley to go through the kitchen in the back and the moment they came in they were greeted by the head matriarch of Hay Lin's family

She asked them how school was and wanted to know how Naruto enjoyed his day she was a little mad that some punk made fun of his name but put the anger aside and left the two teens to get some homework done then help out in the restaurant


	4. Chapter 4

(shell beach inside a cave)

Naruto was in deep meditation using the pose he had usually used to gather sage chakra, while he wasn't channeling sage chakra he was focusing on channeling both his chakra and magic as they were both within him he thought he should at least try to get the basic understanding of magic, but even as he meditated his mind was distracted as he still remembered the talk with the fox last night and was still dwelling on what he said

(flashback last night after Naruto's first day)

"Oh come on again? what don't you have something better to do then call me here?" Naruto said to the giant fox not liking that he brought him here so soon after just one day

" **Would you for once in your life shut up and listen you hairless ape?!"** the nine tails yelled his voice booming in anger at the disrespect the child before him showed

"Fine what is it?" Naruto said begrudgingly not wanting the fox to keep calling him

" **You have the eyes of the sage of six paths!, the predecessor of ninshu or ninjutsu as it is now called, but seeing you not even attempt to learn to use his eyes is a mockery to him and I won't stand for it!"** the fox yelled towards the blond who looked at the fox curiously

"Well I don't have a teacher and last I checked the only people who had these eyes were the sage of six paths and Nagato both of whom are deceased and what do you care? i'm doing fine so far" Naruto said stubbornly looking away from the fox who looked even more pissed and had a small unnoticeable look of sadness in his eyes at the mention of his deceased father

" **You got lucky in using the almighty push and using your finger as a blow torch, the only reason you were able to do that in the first place is because of your strong wind release and your dormant fire release and since they are your natural elements and are increased by both the rinnegan and** _ **my**_ **chakra as we both share the same elements it wouldn't be that much of a surprise you were able to wield them without any training with 'magic'"** the fox explained causing Naruto to have a look of deep thought and admitted to himself the fox was right

"Ok so how do I practice with it? the only rinnegan bearers to ever exist are dead _and_ in our old world" Naruto said getting the fox to close his eyes for a few moments and later look at the blond **"I will teach you"** the fox said getting Naruto to look at him in shock for a few moments and busted out laughing like he had been told the best joke in the world then after a while he composed himself and noticed the fox was serious and returned with an equally serious look

"what do you get out of it?" Naruto questioned the fox who raised his nonexistent eyebrow

" **What do you mean 'what do I get out of it?'"** the fox asked curiously to what his jailer meant

"Ever since the day I met you, you wanted to break out, get me to release you, or just get me to kill everyone" Naruto said listing all the things the fox tried to pull while inside the seal

The nine tails was a little impressed at the boys cautious behavior and deductive skills since in any other scenario he would be likely doing all the things Naruto just listed but quickly composed himself **"you normally would be right, but we are in a world where we don't know how things work and as much as it pains me, we have to work together if your going to fight in a war, your** _ **first**_ **war might I add"** the fox explained as Naruto thought it over and nodded at the offer the fox began to explain the steps for Naruto's elemental training **"for fire find a bunch of leaves and use your chakra to set each one on fire, for lightning get a light bulb and focus on putting power into it without making it explode from to much power, for water get a bowl of water put your hand inside and try to manipulate it so it can take form without it being disrupted like when you trained in breaking genjutsu at the lake make it bend to your will, for earth force your chakra into the ground and as you mold it bring it up to the surface so it can take shape, and finally wind you have mastered it already but you have not yet learned to use it for any other type of wind jutsu, wind can take many forms like gust's, tornado's, whirlwind's, and sometimes even thin high pressure slash's"** the fox said finishing his explanation getting Naruto to nod at him taking in all the information of the different ways to manipulate and channel each element

(end of flashback)

Naruto was going to start working with the elements soon but he still needed better control over his chakra and magic, seeing as he had piss poor control before, but now he believes he has some decent control over it, but the magic was a little difficult and when he asked Yan Lin for some tips she told him to seclude himself and feel the energy around him, but that explanation was almost exactly like the one for chakra so when the nine tails told him chakra and magic are very similar so he would have a hard time separating them since they merged together in his body making him even stronger in terms of raw power

As he finished meditating he performed the shadow clone jutsu and made fifteen clones which is pretty small for the usual number of clones he could make but he was in a world that would easily panic at the sight of multiple look alikes so he kept the number of his clones minimal

he had three clones focus on each element while he focused on using some of the rinnegan's other abilities which somewhat enhanced his own

Like how the **preta path** which absorbed ninjutsu shortened his time for taking in sage jutsu chakra to two minutes or how he used the **asura path** to make his bones as tough as steel and increasing his physical strength when he hardened his skin/bones it also seemed to allow him to produce his own shuriken and kunai

While Naruto was busy focusing on his training he didn't seem to sense five familiar chakra/magic signatures walking towards the beach

(with W.I.T.C.H. just outside the beach)

"Aw why do we have to practice today? it's Saturday!" Cornelia whined as she walked with everyone

"Because we need to have better control of our powers so we can be prepared for whatever may come our way" Will answered Cornelia but she basically repeated what Yan Lin had told her

"Yeah corny who knows what other cool stuff we'll be able to do with our powers!" Irma said excitingly while pissing off Cornelia who hated being called corny

"Forget about the powers im still loving the fact that I-we can fly!" Hay Lin said still amazed at having the ability to fly

"Y-yeah we just need to practice more so we can have better control over our powers" Taranee said in both shyness and fear since she was still afraid of her element and got nods from the rest of the group who were still having problems with their elemental powers

Will had no problems as she didn't have an element but the heart of Kandrakar _sometimes_ had a mind of its own and did things on its own like floating around her room or tugging her

Irma made pipes burst sometimes when she doesn't even mean to do it

Taranee sometimes accidentally shoots out fire when she's in a state of panic like when she was in the kitchen the pilot lite to the stove shot up when her brother surprised her

Cornelia sometimes had to personally cut most of the plants in her house as her powers made them all grow out of control

Hay was still causing massive burst of air to happen when she sneezed and it was getting tough for her and her grandma to explain to her parents what happened to her room every time it got trashed

As they arrived at the beach and Will was about to transform them they heard something happening inside the cave so they went to investigate and what they saw surprised them as they saw multiple groups of Naruto's manipulating each one of their elements causing the girls to stare at that group of clones

Will was purely focused on a group of clones who just seemed to have lightning dance around them like it was alive Will wondered if she could do this since as far as she knew she didn't have an element like the other girls so she wondered if her secret ability may have been lightning

Irma was looking at another group of clones who were all concentrating on keeping three basketball sized spheres of water contained so they wouldn't drip and keep a solid form this caught Irma's attention as she could easily manipulate water she couldn't maintain a form for it when she tried she could only create a bubbly distorted version of whatever she tried to create

Taranee was looking at some clones who were just looking at a boulder and each one appeared to be sweating as they concentrated heavily on it then suddenly it set itself a blaze they weren't making fire like she did they were doing it just by thinking like a pyrokinetic that hadn't even crossed Taranee's mind thinking she could only make fire come out of her hands

Cornelia stared at a group of clones in awe as they were levitating small rocks and pebbles that seemed to orbit around them as they mediated and small flowers seemed to bloom around them as if they were connecting with nature itself Cornelia was amazed to see someone else use her element like that as she had only manipulated plants and not really used earth itself

Hay Lin was amazed as each Naruto was doing something amazing with her element on was creating what looked like a miniature tornado in his hands that just created a strong wind which she could feel, the second one seemed to be placing his hands on a very big boulder which suddenly split in half and upon further inspection each side that was split seemed to have looked like the boulder was cut perfectly with a blade and finally the third one could be seen levitating kunai and shuriken then launching them faster than the eye could see piercing the cave walls

Each of the girls were brought out of their individual as a shadow cast itself upon the girls turned they saw the real Naruto shirtless and head to toe covered in sweat that just seemed to gleam over his well toned muscles

"Hey girls what's up?" Naruto asked nonchalantly not noticing the girls blush as they stared at his well toned chest

Will seemed like she was the only one to come out of her daze she looked at Naruto "we came here to train with our powers but we heard something inside the cave so we went in to see what it was and surprise surprise we see you and… an army of you how is that possible?" Will said explaining why they were here and expressing her confusion on why there were multiple versions of the blond

Naruto briefly explained he could make multiple copies of himself and said each clone that dispelled would give him its knowledge and its experience it gained since the moment it was created his explanation got jealous looks from the girls since this would have been useful for them for homework and school but not Taranee as she could only imagine the possibilities at reading and researching things with multiple copies of herself then learning it all at once

Naruto suddenly got an idea and looked at each of the girls "hey do you guys want to train with my clones? maybe we could help each other" Naruto said getting each of the girls to nod in agreement as they could use all the help they could get with their individual powers and they had no one else to teach them since they were in a world where magic was seen as a joke Yan Lin could probably help Hay Lin but she couldn't help the rest of them so each girl went to the group of clones that were practicing with their element and each group went over what they knew and could do while the girls did the same

Will sat with the lightning group which confused them but after she explained her idea they looked at each other they decided they would help

(three hours later)

Everyone had just finished training and went there separate ways

When Naruto and Hay Lin got to the silver dragon Yan Lin immediately put them to work

(later at night)

Naruto was in deep thought of how his progress went with each element

With wind he had the most progress and could be considered a master

With fire he did good in but he still had problems with so he could be considered a novice

With lightning he was surprisingly good he was even able to make a chidori as he remembered when Kakashi sensei told him the steps to it back when he was starting out as a ninja after the chunin exams

With earth he was having a little difficulty as when he used the element he could levitate stones and mold the ground beneath him to take shape he tried a wall like his sensei did for the earth style: mud wall but it crumbled as soon as it was made

With water was the most difficult he could use water from nearby lakes, streams, and oceans but couldn't make water out of thin air like the second Hokage or Irma and to top it off when he tried making a water style: water dragon he just made a huge amount of water splash on himself and soak the part of the beach the water didn't usually reach but all in all he had a good first day of training


	5. Chapter 5

Thunder and lightning could be see blasting in every direction around the palace of prince Phobos as if it was an omen for some future moment

(inside the palace)

Inside the throne room three of Phobos servants stood before him claiming they found something when Caleb escaped he was already mad that the blond boy Cedric fought escaped but to hear something was done that aided the rebel leader's escape was something he would not stand for

"Prince Phobos when the rebel leader Caleb escaped we found these" lord Cedric said causing the well built yellow warrior to raise up loose manacles causing Phobos to narrow his eyes in suspicion

"Either he picked the lock or he was given the only key which is now suspiciously missing" the warrior said looking at Vathek who looked like he wanted anywhere else but here

(memory flashback cannon)

"He obviously helped the rebel he's a traitor!" the warrior said angrily

"No! I must have lost the key in the battle!" Vathek said hopping the prince would buy his bluff

"How convenient" the warrior said with sarcasm laced inside his voice

"If Vathek is telling the truth the key is still here, search the castle!" Phobos commanded wanting proof before he passed judgment

Cedric begun his transformation screaming as if it were painful while shooting lightning out of his mouth as he transformed into what he truly looked like

"I hope for your sake Vathek that the key is quickly found" lord Cedric getting directly face to face with Vathek

(back at the silver dragon)

Inside the basement Hay Lin was trying to make Caleb a wardrobe but he wouldn't stand still and got poked by the needle a few times

"Oh don't be such a grumpy puss you look really cool!" Hay Lin said taking Caleb's measurements as he was wearing a blue t-shirt with white sleeves and light brown shorts while

Naruto chuckled in the background at his friends misery

Naruto was going over his parents sealing notes and so far only learned the basics of making a sealing scroll and was trying to recreate the sealing array for paper bombs

"I've lived in tents smaller than this! why am I wearing enough clothes for a four hundred pound clown?" Caleb said slightly hurting Hay Lin's feeling's which he didn't realize as she only showed it for a brief moment but Naruto saw it and was going to talk to her later to tell her Caleb was just being insensitive but what surprised him was that she put on a quick smile like she didn't hang onto negative emotions like anger or sadness which was astounding to Naruto

"You're stylin! remember your have to blend in here" she said trying to encourage him to wear the clothes she made for him

"I'm not supposed to be blending in here i'm supposed to be battling Phobos in Meridian and finding the rightful heir to the throne whose somewhere in this ridiculously dressed world" Caleb said while pulling the front of his newly designed shirt

"Oh Caleb you are one major chunk!" Yan Lin said coming in the basement to check on her granddaughter

"Um its 'hunk' grandma, but wait until you see him in his goth outfit" the air guardian said excitingly pointing at a picture oh Caleb wearing a red t-shirt, black pants, and black boots with red

Naruto looked at the image and wanted to laugh as he didn't have to imagine what he would like in it Hay Lin did such a fabulous job on the painting he could just look at it and make fun of Caleb

"I can't command a rebellion dressed like a parachute!" he said pulling the hem of the shirt "ow!" he yelled as Hay Lin pricked him on his leg

"Oh sorry was that your knee?" Hay Lin asked while fakeing an apolegetic look towards Caleb

"Ugh where is your little meridian friend?" Yan Lin asked in both curiosity and worry as she knew there would be panic if the meridian creature was discovered

"His name is Blunk and he's not my friend and you can be sure where ever he is he's up to no good" Caleb said grumpily not really caring what happened to the pasling

(somewhere in meridian a certain pasling trying to sell old french fries while wearing a bra as a hat sneezed)

"We should keep a lookout though if he's still here it could cause a lot of problems if he's found by someone or if he goes back to meridian with information that could put us all in danger" Naruto said not really sure what the little green creature would do since he met him only once

Yan Lin nodded as Naruto basically voiced her thoughts knowing what might happen if Blunk wasn't careful

(an hour later)

Naruto was walking with Caleb who looked very grumpy because of the cloths he was wearing so he suddenly stopped seeing as they were alone on an empty block causing Caleb to look confused to why he stopped

"Hey whats up? why did you stop?" Caleb asked curiously as Naruto looked at him with an annoyed expression

"Caleb you should be a little nicer to Hay Lin" Naruto said not taking his eyes of the rebel leader who looked confused

"What are you talking about? i'm nice to her" Caleb said not remembering doing something mean to the girl

"You were basically insulting her ideas and designs in the cloths she was making for you which she takes pride in as she likes being creative" Naruto said basically telling him to watch what he says around Hay Lin or he would do something about it

Then without a word he walked towards the beach as he had practice with the girls while leaving Caleb behind to think about what he said

(later at shell beach)

Naruto had just arrived at shell beach and saw the girls in their human form waiting for him

"Oh I wish I was at home it would be warmer" Taranee complained while she held her sides trying to gather up heat until suddenly some bats flew over her scaring her

"Can't you just use your powers to warm you up?" Naruto asked surprising the other girls as he announced his arrival

"We can't really use our powers when were not transformed because their really weak when were human" Irma said really bummed that her powers weren't as strong when she is in guardian form

Naruto thought about it for a second and thought it would be a good to train in human form after the girls learned some more control over their powers in guardian form

As Will said 'guardians unite' and the girls transformed Hay Lin took to the skies flying like a pro and doing some barrel rolls and other cool tricks this impressed Naruto and the girls even though the girls were a bit envious at the air guardians seemingly natural talent at flying

"show off" Irma said clearly jealous

Naruto was currently trying to help Taranee make a fireball but as she was making it she grew nervous

Naruto seeing this tried to help soothe her worries but was to late as she dropped the ball sized fireball to the ground creating a small ash cloud that covered the upper part of Taranee's body

Irma wanting to show off her progress climb above a big rock and started waving her hands in the air "oh yeah top this, I give you Cornelia" she said as water from the ocean began to rise up forming into Cornelia's head but with a broken nose

"Thanks for the nose" Cornelia said voicing her criticism

"Cornelia with a broken nose" Irma said in a sarcastic tone of voice while everyone besides Cornelia who looked away pouting started to clap

Naruto was impressed with her progress as she did good in her training after each attempt at making the water take up an actual form but still had some room to grow not that he was one to talk since he could only now do low level water manipulation for attacks and defense

As Irma was basking in their applause she lost focus of the water and it came crashing down on everyone along with many crabs, eels, and fish except Naruto as he quickly reacted and got to a safe distance

"ew crabs!" Taranee yelled in panic as two crabs held her ears and a starfish covered her right eye

(late at night at the entrance of the silver dragon)

"Well that went well don't you think?" Will said trying to light up the mood

"You all did pretty good for practice maybe you'll be ready for some of my techniques" Naruto said which got the guardians excited as when they saw Naruto do the things he did it made them want nothing more than for him to teach them some of his moves

"Oh my gosh! really?" Hay Lin said excitedly as she really wanted to do the things he did with wind

"yeah you guys keep training the way you do and I have no doubt about it" he said truthfully which the made the girls happy at the acknowledgment of the progress they were making

As they were about to go inside Taranee was shaking saying something was on the back of her neck when Naruto saw it was an eel he quickly pulled it off successfully and luckily throwing it in the sewer

"you guys have gotta come in and check out Caleb's new outfits I made this really cute retro aviator fifties thing and I think if you five hold him down-" Hay lin would have finished if her grandmother did come to them looking very worried "girls I have some terrible news" she said her voice matching her look

"the eel-" Naruto covered Hay Lin's mouth knowing she would bring up the eel that Taranee had in her cloths

"Caleb is gone im afraid he may have returned back to meridian" she said closing her eyes worried for the boy's safety while the girls just gasped in shock

'Damn it!' Naruto thought already going to the basement to grab some of his shinobi gear and put on his old clothes along with the new coat Hay Lin made him

When he got there he smelled something terrible following the stench of the smell he saw some really small but familiar cloths on a small stool

"Aw man last time I smelled that my french fries went missing" Irma said going down the stares with the other guardians

"Yeah same thing with my bra" Cornelia said unhappily as she knew Blunk stole her bra because she recognized his stench and unknowingly causing Naruto to blush and look away

"Blunk" all the girls said in unison

"Why would he come here? Caleb doesn't even like him" Hay Lin said stating it as if it were a fact

"Nobody likes him but he's got to go somewhere" Taranee said making a valid point

"yeah but if those are his cloths what's Blunk wearing?" Naruto asked to no one in particular but caused everyone even himself to picture Blunk streaking

"I think I might know where to find the little troll, we'll need to be magic pixies again sorry guardians" Irma said joking while still getting use to the title

Will pulled out the crystal and as see was about to say their battle cry "I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this again tonight" Taranee said nervously remembering today's practice session

"Forget about it where we're going there are no bass no eels no crabs" Irma said as they transformed into their guardian forms once again

(after awhile of searching the group located Blunk inside a dumpster in the middle of a dirty alley)

"Exactly what do you guys have against dry well lit places?" Taranee said as she landed in a mysterious puddle of goo

No one responded as they looked at a dumpster hearing Blunks voice digging around inside

"Taranee can you give us a light?" Naruto asked wanting the girl to take more opportunities in using her powers

Taranee did as she was asked and made a small fireball to act as a light above the trash and seconds later Blunk popped out wearing familiar looking cloths to both Naruto and Hay Lin

Naruto knew he was going to have to _talk_ to Caleb later about this

"Uh what is he wearing?" Hay Lin asked both angry and confused

"Oh sweet Blunk stylin!" he said messing with the red cap

"Ok Blunk we wanna know where the portal is" Naruto asked as politely as possible cause he was very pissed at Caleb

"No portal secret" Blunk said not wanting to loose his own personal portal

"You showed Caleb where it was" Will said accusingly while she and the other guardians hovered above the dumpster

"He pay with tight treads" he said as he stretched the sleeve

"How do you know where the portals are gonna be anyway?" Irma asked curiously while also sounding demanding

"Blunk always know Blunk a passling, passling can smell" Blunk said while pressing his finger against his nose

"Ew boy is that and understatement!" Taranee said still not use to his foul odor while getting Naruto to chuckle

"Smell importers good for smuggling, if Blunk show girls close" he said still not wanting to lose his portal

"We have to close it or evil oozes through" Will said not wanting to put the world in danger

"It's like putting the cap on a toothpaste what am I saying you've obviously never use toothpaste in your life!" she said making a statement and joke about Blunks hygiene

"I can't believe you're wearing those clothes!" Hay Lin said angrily as she could no longer bottle up her anger

"Blunk got it goin on!" he said happy about his latest trade

"Oh no! Blunk got it goin off!" she said ready to remove those clothes herself from Blunk

"I made those for Caleb when I find him he'll wish Phobos found first!" the air guardian said fully prepared to unleash her womanly fury upon Caleb scaring Blunk so much he ran away while also scaring Naruto a little

As the guardians were about to follow Naruto stopped them "hold on let's put some distance between us and him he won't go to the portal if he knows were behind him" Naruto said getting the girls to take to the skies while Naruto was running on the rooftops to keep Blunk in their sights

after a while when he thought he was in the clear he jumps onto a sewer lid which had a blue crack which turned out to be a portal Naruto jumped from the roof straight in while the guardians went head first into it except Taranee who complained a little about all the disgusting things she did today but to no one in particular

"Why is it always dark here?" Cornelia asked wondering why this place always seemed so gloomy

"Different times zones evil's five hours ahead of us" Irma quipped

Hay Lin seeing Blunk in the distance took off in order to get back the cloths she made

"Speaking of cloths the wings are kinda obvious don't you think?" Will said making a valid point as they would attract the wrong kind of attention

"We'll go into town see if we can get you guys some cloaks" Naruto said knowing a thing or two about infiltration

As they stealthily walked through the dark kingdom Naruto saw a well detailed wanted poster of himself on a nearby wall and ripped it off reading it as it said he was to be captured and brought back alive and he had a pretty big bounty and as the other girls saw they were surprised as they had seen a wanted poster of Caleb and it said 'dead' or alive they wondered why Phobos would want Naruto

"Listen girls this complicates things we'll have to split up after I get you all to someone who could sell you some cloaks because my face might be to well known and it could reveal us too soon since we haven't found Caleb yet" Naruto said getting the guardians to begrudgingly agree since they needed to remain hidden and as they made a deal with a shop owner by Taranee heating up wet firewood and wet laundry they got their cloaks

(a few minutes after Naruto left the girls)

Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop and saw a giant bird in the air that spotted him so he took out a shuriken and threw it at the bird killing it and causing the corpse to crash in the forest and he would have continued his search if he didn't just then spotted Caleb talking to a green skinned person

Jumping from a twenty foot building he landed in front of the pair causing the green person to charge at Naruto as his instinct was to attack Naruto quickly grabbed Aldarn's fist and would've struck if he wasn't stopped by Caleb "Naruto wait! this is Aldarn he's my best friend" Naruto gave him a look that said we'll talk later but relented as he wanted to make a good first impression on another rebel

"Hi im Naruto" Naruto said extending his hand to Aldarn who took it with a strong grip

"Aldarn pleasure those were some impressive moves you had but are you from earth?" he asked not recognizing the blonds style of clothing and thought it was an 'earth' thing

"Yeah kinda anyway Caleb what are you doing here?" Naruto asked curious even in if he was angry at Caleb

"Well you see-" Caleb would have finished if one of five cloaked figures didn't crash into him and as soon as he saw Cornelia's face he knew it was the girl's

"What you doing here?" Caleb asked angrily as he knew they would only complicate things

"Hi my name is 'like' Aldarn would you like 'like' to do a three-sixty fakey oily with me sometime?" Aldarn said trying to flirt with Cornelia with the human terms he just got from Caleb

"What?" Cornelia asked not knowing what the guy in front of her was talking about

"I don't want you here I can take care of myself! I wouldn't even be here if he hadn't stolen this key" Caleb said angrily pulling out an old fashioned key while Blunk ran in the opposite direction

"Wait you're telling us this is the stink monkeys fault?" Irma said looking towards Blunk a little angry he didn't tell them that little bit of information

"What's so important about this key?" Naruto asked curiously as to what story the key held

"When I was in the hole Vathek gave me 'this' key to unlock my shackles and now the whole castle is looking for it and if it isn't found Vathek will die" Caleb said willing to put his life on the line for his fellow warrior

Naruto saw this look and recognized it as he had often had that look so his eyes landing on a cart full of hey and had an idea

(a few minutes later just outside the castle)

Naruto was walking towards the bridge and suddenly transformed into a soldier of Phobos army he approached the gate keeper who seemed well built and had an eye patch over his right eye and wielded a weapon that seemed like a combination of a mace and a spear and he just let him in since he seemed like an ordinary guard

As they got inside Naruto dispelled the transformation and returned back to normal and got very curious looks from everyone as they started walking through the castle hallways

"Naruto how exactly did you turn into a guard?" Caleb asked seeing that this would be useful in gathering information since he could have Naruto go into the palace and do it with minimal risk of getting caught

"I can transform into anyone but to be clear it might not be perfect unless you know the person's physical features, voice, height, and other stuff like that" Naruto explained which got Caleb thinking that Naruto would be very useful in infiltration and information gathering

"So you can like transform into anyone? ooh transform into me!" Hay Lin asked very excitingly getting Naruto to chuckle as he fulfilled the girls request and transformed into an exact replica of her in her guardian form

"Satisfied?" Naruto said not only looking like Hay Lin but sounding like her which freaked everyone but Hay Lin out

"That is so cool!" Hay Lin said looking at duplicate of herself until it burst into smoke and revealed Naruto who turned to Caleb as they resumed walking

"So Caleb how are we doing this?" Naruto asked since after all this was Caleb's mission so he was leader

"Ok we need to hide the key somewhere where it'll be found but it would be easier if we didn't have five girls tagging along" Caleb said trying to think of somewhere where they could put the key while the girls in question glared at him with intensity for his clearly sexist comment

"Hey were not 'tagging' along oh brave hero" Will said while glaring at said 'hero'

"Oh these things are itchy" Cornelia said taking a break from glaring at Caleb to scratch her back while Irma did the same while pulling out a blood sucking insect

Naruto quickly used a repelling jutsu he learned from Shino to rid insects away from your clothes to avoid killing them and as they fell to the ground Taranee screamed but it was suppressed by Naruto's hand over her mouth

"I just hope this is wool or linen because I don't know what it is about synthetic fibers but they give me a really bad rash" Cornelia said stopping in front of what appeared to be the guards mess hall and being seen by every one of the guards and very ugly creatures, the guardians stood side by side ready to as they took off their cloaks revealing their guardian outfits and ready to fight as they took to the air Naruto created multiple clones ready to engage in hand to hand combat while Caleb grabbed a sword which was on a rack full of weapons

Taranee was creating a vortex of fire which she use to only hit the guards weapons not really wanting to badly injure anyone even if they were her enemy

Cornelia was being surrounded by many guards but was contemplating on which she would use until she spotted a table and brought it to life and as it stood on two legs it ripped of a piece of itself to use as a 'sword' and when Cornelia floated above it and they both spun around hitting guards while Cornelia laughed in pure joy

Will was about to be stuck by a guard and a creature but Caleb saved her by jumping from a chandelier and kicked them both in the back

Will acted without thinking and grabbed a bola and started spinning while she twirled it throwing it just barely missing Caleb's head and hit the chandelier Caleb used earlier knocking it down on a couple of guards while shaking off her dizziness she smiled at her extremely lucky shot

As Cornelia was having fun twiddling her fingers as she made the table fight off guards, but during her excitement she didn't see a guard run up behind her and dragged her down to the ground

"Looks like we're gonna have to clip those wings!" the guard said until he was hit by a blue orb that was in one of Naruto's hands

Naruto quickly ran over to help her up but as she was distracted her magic was slowly leaving the table as it was being surrounded it went on all four legs being just an ordinary table but that didn't stop the guards from attacking it

"Irma, Hay Lin let's wrap this up!" Will said running in the direction of the entrance with all the guardians and Naruto in a circle, Will had an idea for both the water and air guardians and knew they could pull it off

Irma quickly blasted a jet of water on all the guards and monsters, and not a second later Hay Lin created a huge whirlwind which turned them all to ice

Naruto looked at this and was impressed as Irma and Hay Lin did a collaboration technique which was very hard to pull off but looking at the frozen guards covered in ice his mind slowly drifted back to his deceased friend and ice user Haku the person that taught him what it truly meant to be strong

"A guard-icle" Irma said making another pun which got a laugh out of Naruto

After his laugh he used his rinnegan and saw all the guards were still alive and told the girls they had about ten minutes until they unfreeze

Caleb came running to the group panting as if he had run a far distance "this way quick!" with that they rushed to the lower levels of the tunnels but Naruto slowed himself to match Caleb's speed

"Why did you leave?" Naruto said in a low emotionless voice toward Caleb as he didn't want the girls to hear this conversation

"Where else? to look for Vathek" Caleb said as if it were obvious and was surprised when Naruto looked at him with a fierce glare and he could have sworn he saw his eyes turned into slits for a brief moment

"Caleb I want you to listen to me and listen well 'those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum' I hope you understand what i'm trying to say and what those words mean" Naruto said running past Caleb leaving him to think about the life lesson which was bestowed upon Naruto by Kakashi Hatake Naruto's first sensei

As they ran they heard the echo of a voice down one of the many caves so they went in that direction

"They say you'll fall forever but we'll never know but you will say hello to the other conspirators for me" the warrior said ready to throw the big blue traitor into the abyss

"Actually you can do that yourself!" Will said running towards the soldier jumping as she delivered a strong right hook to his face breaking his teeth and knocking him out

"Nice right hook" Naruto said complementing Will for her very impressive hit

"Thanks" Will said happy for the recognition

When they were finished they saw Taranee moving a small fireball back and forth with her finger like a watch, slowly hypnotizing the creature into unconsciousness

"Caleb" Vathek said in pure joy grabbing the rebel then hugged him for all he was worth

"My good friend Vathek these are my good friends these are guardians" Caleb said motioning to the girls forgetting Naruto who had a tick mark at not being introduced

"Hello" Vathek said to everyone

"You sure don't look like a good guy" Hay Lin said with extreme Naruto level bluntness which got sweat drop's coming down everyone's head even Naruto himself

"Ugh thank you?" Vathek said not really knowing what to say or how to respond to the girls statement , but was glad he didn't seem like the rest who were under Phobos's thrall

"I brought the key" Caleb said hoping that it would help in clearing up Vathek's situation

"Ugh to late they searched everywhere they know it's not here it's sudden reappearance could do me no good now" Vathek said in a depressed tone as this would create a huge problem for the rebellion as Vathek supplied it with information he got from working in the palace

"Or maybe not, I have an idea call out an alarm" Will said which got surprised looks from everyone except Naruto as he believed he knew what Will was up to

"What?" Vathek exclaimed voicing his confusion

"Scream for help like 'guardians in the castle!'" she said poorly imitating his voice while taking the key from Caleb and planting it on the warrior as Vathek yelled for help

Hearing a horn signaling the guards Will told Vathek to lie on the ground as they heard guards rushing towards their location

Seeing the guards stop at the entrance in order to prevent them from leaving they saw a familiar snake creature come from behind the guards

"Seize them!" Lord Cedric said in a hissy voice

The guards let out a battle cry as they were about to charge there enemies

Cornelia acting quickly launched out green beams from her hands at some stalagmites that broke apart and hit the guards this surprised Naruto seeing as she never did something like that before

Hay Lin twirled around creating a vortex of wind scattering dust from the fallen rocks creating a smoke screen

Naruto took advantage of this and quickly performed a large shunshin which took them to a ledge below the one they were already on and heard Cedric fall for there rouse and letting the suspicion on Vathek die down for now

(after finding a portal which was conveniently close to the silver dragon they went there to hang out before going home)

"Hey Caleb" Naruto said getting the rebel leader's attention as they were walking in the back alley

"Yeah what?" Caleb asked before Naruto uppercutted him sending him crashing into the dumpster behind the silver dragon which shocked the girls at the sudden action

"Ow! what was that for?" Caleb yelled rubbing his jaw while lying in trash

"It was for you being a dick to Hay Lin! I gave you a pass and later I find out you traded the clothes she made for you to Blunk, you jackass stop being a dick and be more appreciative she _made_ those clothes for _you_ and you threw them away just like that, she deserves more respect than that!" Naruto said in a fit of rage as he went inside slamming the back door not noticing Yan Lin who listened and saw the whole thing

Hay Lin was blushing at how chivalrous Naruto was towards her and had on a small smile

"like OMG did you see that?, that right there was as romantic as it comes!" Cornelia said dreamily as she wanted a guy to stand up and defend her honor just like that

"Oh you better watch out Hay Lin or Naruto just might sweep you off your feet!" Irma said teasing the wind user

Hay Lin blush increased even more after hearing that and rushed inside to her room clutching her heart which was beating like a jackhammer while the other guardians just went home having enough excitement for one night

(next day end of school)

Naruto and Hay Lin went home early as Hay Lin wanted to make more cloths for Naruto and surprisingly Blunk

Caleb just leaned against the wall not saying anything that would enrage Naruto as he had a big bruise under his jaw

Hay Lin had dressed up Blunk in cloths that resembled that of a pilot and rapped a Black cloak around his body

"He looks like an overgrown raisin" Caleb said to Blunk which got glares from the grandmother and jinchuuriki scaring him into silence

"Caleb jealous Blunk the bomb!" Blunk said not wanting to deal with Caleb's negative attitude as he jumped down knocking over an old record player which started playing getting everyone to dance except Caleb who made a somewhat sexist comment about women from earth being strange


	6. Chapter 6

(Morning at the silver dragon)

Naruto had just woken up and was waiting for Hay Lin noticing she was taking a long time he asked Yan Lin where she was only to be told she went to school early to sign up for some art thing

(few minutes later a block away from school)

Naruto was calmly walking to school but as he was walking he heard someone call him and as he turned around he saw Irma waving at him as she ran towards him

"Yo whats up Irma?" Naruto asked with his usual upbeat personality

"Nothin how about you?" she asked wondering how one of her few male friends was doing

"Well I have to go to the mall later with Hay Lin and Cornelia since they want to meet up with some friends to go shopping" he said while letting out a sigh getting Irma to look at him curiously

"Shopping not your thing?" she asked knowing most guys didn't like the activity, even some girls like herself didn't like to when they didn't have to

"Yeah not really keen on the idea of being a pack mule" Naruto said as they both stopped at the entrance enjoying a good laugh while a familiar car rolled up to the entrance with Will soon coming out of it

"Honey are you sure you don't want to invite twenty-five or thirty of your closest friends?" A gorgeous woman by the name of Susan Vandom said to her daughter who cringed at her mother's question

"No mom not even twenty-five or thirty of them" Will said not really liking the idea of having a party

"Okay, birthday girl, but remember, no matter how old you get, you'll always be my Pink Perky Poopy Pumpkin." Susan said as she drove away

Will turned around and saw both Naruto and Irma holding their hands against their mouths trying to suppress their laughter

Will groaned thinking they were going to tease her with this for a long time as she started walking

"So it's your birthday when is it?" Irma asked wanting to know the details about her friend

"Friday, promise you both won't do something dumb like throw me a surprise party" Will said giving each of them a glare

"Ok we promise we won't throw you a party" Irma said for both Naruto and herself

(Timeskip Lunch)

Naruto had recently finished class and got to the lunch room to go and the girls but as he walked by he saw Uriah digging through the trash and taking some food that didn't really look edible

"Does this look cooked to you?" Taranee asked holding a small piece of carrot to her face

"Taranee, it's a carrot! The only way it can harm you is if you're mugged by rabbits." Cornelia said to her picky friend even though she knew the cafeteria food sucked

Naruto was glad Yan Lin made his and Hay Lin's lunch for school because when he first tried it, he immediately knew the food was almost as bad as Sakura's food pills

"Guess whose birthday it is Friday" Irma said slamming down her tray on the table surprising the girls

"Oh I know! I know!" Hay Lin said happily while placing her fingers on the temples of her head "ugh I don't know" she said in a deflated tone while Naruto patted her on the back

"For crying out loud it's a pea eat it!" Cornelia said getting tired of her friends picky behavior

"Ugh I wouldn't it doesn't look like it'll be any good" Naruto said remembering the taste from when he tried the cafeteria food and also not being a fan of vegetables

"Its Will's birthday Friday!" Irma said while getting a look from Naruto

"Irma seriously your gonna tell everyone?" Naruto asked wondering if she would break her promise and also thinking whatever she had planned would backfire

"Are you gonna throw her a party?" Hay Lin said liking the idea of a party

"No she made us promise not to throw her a party" Irma said pointing at Naruto who also nodded then looked towards Will who was still on line

"Oh I got to warn her about the fish cause I think this was breaded when they caught it 'Hello Will! Pink Poopy Perky Pumpkin!'" Irma yelled so loud the entire cafeteria heard her making everyone laugh at Will causing her to blush and send a glare towards Irma who was oblivious to the glare as she walked over to her

"We have to throw Will a party" Cornelia said as soon as Irma was out of range of hearing them

"Weren't you listening? Irma and Naruto promised they wouldn't" Hay Lin said while Naruto nodded intending on keeping his promise like all the ones from before and so on

"Ok _they_ won't, but we will" Cornelia said deviously getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow wondering what the blonde girl had in store

(End of Lunch)

The group of four had just left the cafeteria and were went the same way since their classes were so close by

"You see this way were giving Irma what she wants a party for Will and she doesn't have to break her promise" Cornelia said explaining her plan which gave Naruto a sense of deja vu since this seemed like something Ino would do

"But Will didn't want a party" Hay Lin said voicing Wills wish of not having a party

"Believe me when she sees the party I throw her she'll be too jazzed to remember what she said" Cornelia said still explaining what she thought would happen

"Hay Lin pick a theme and do the decorations" Cornelia asked appealing to the girls enthusiasm for art "now we just need a place to hold it" Cornelia continued

"Why not your place?" Taranee asked wondering why not the blond's own place

"Ah, problem. My last party was so unbelievably great my parents say I can't have another one until after I leave home." Cornelia said remembering how messed up and damaged her parents loft was

"Well you better figure it out if your so committed to throwing Will a party, now come on let's go we have science" Naruto said not really paying attention since he had nothing better to do and thought about things he could possibly get Will as a present

(after school at the mall)

Naruto was at the mall with Hay Lin and Cornelia like he told Irma earlier but he didn't expect Caleb to be dragged along as well at least now he had someone to talk to while the girls shopped

"So boys you're gonna learn all about parties" Cornelia said fully prepared to teach the boys how to party earth style

"We have parties in Meridian. To celebrate the end of Klunderfeast we cook and eat an ox." Caleb said sounding a little offended that the girls thought he couldn't party

"We won't be doing that." Cornelia said wanting to make sure he understood what parties on earth are like

"What about you Naruto? how'd you party in meridian?" Hay Lin asked which got a strange look from Caleb

"Naruto isn't from meridian I saw him come through a portal he's from earth" Caleb said wondering where the blond was from now

"Then where are you from Naruto?" Hay Lin asked curiously not knowing how nervous she was making the blond

Naruto was sweating due to how nervous he was since he didn't want to explain _where_ he came from, because then he would have to tell them the reason why he left "Hey girls! Party Friday, five o'clock, Irma's house. It's Will's birthday." Cornelia said focusing more on the party then on where Naruto was from

"It's a surprise, so don't tell Will or Irma." Hay Lin said not wanting there to be any problems for the party

 **"** But you said it's at Irma's house." Elyon asked not understanding how they could throw a party at someone else house without them knowing

"Well, that's what makes it a surprise?" Cornelia said with an unsure expression

While this was happening Alchemy was staring at Caleb who was weirdly smashing up a payphone and was literally trying to take a bite out of it

"There not even roasting an ox" Caleb said very casually which got disgusted looks from the girls and a look of pity from Naruto since Caleb was basically digging himself his own grave

In the distance the group could hear and see voices of panic being caused by three very familiar people from school who suddenly came rushing in their direction

Naruto having very fast reflexes grabbed both Cornelia and Elyon who held onto him tightly, while Caleb just stood there having no idea how to react but was suddenly pushed to the ground by the new girl he just met Alchemy

"Hey are you to ok?" Naruto asked the two blond's he had around his arms who also had on blushes by being held so tightly by the muscular blond

Caleb was rubbing his head since he hit it when he hit the ground but was having a hard time getting up since he had Alchemy on his chest but as soon as the two looked each other in the eye there faces turned a bright shade of red and rushed to get up

"Hey! How come Kurt, Clubber, and me didn't get invited to this party of yours?" Uriah said as he was taking a bite out of and apple he stole in the mitts of the chaos he and his two friends caused

"Cause I'm not inviting creeps! Oh, I'm sorry... _[introducing]_ Creeps, Naruto and Caleb. Naruto and Caleb, creeps." Cornelia said introducing the three stooges to her friends as the group started to walk away minus Caleb who stood there

"Pleased to meet you. Are you related?" Caleb asked actually believing what Cornelia said and got looks from everyone as they wondered if he was truly that dense

Naruto didn't like Uriah not one bit and just knew he would try to pull something what made him more sure was how his little group huddled together like they were up to no good, well more no good

he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone tap his shoulder and looked to see it was Elyon

"I want to say thanks for ya know pulling me and Cornelia out of the way" she said as she was blushing while looking to the ground not being able to look at Naruto's face

"It was no problem Elyon happy to do it" he responded kindly as they continued walking until Alchemy pulled Elyon into a nearby store wanting to ask the female blond for advice

Naruto just shrugged and headed back towards his friends

"Huh those are your tough guys? I'd like to see them last one second in a skulldorian scream cage" Caleb said confidently as he had seen things so scary those supposed tough guys would run and hide

'He's got a point' Naruto thought as compared to everyone he's fought or come into contact with those three wouldn't even register on his radar

"Caleb your a guest in this dimension you can't go all rebel leader on us promise me!" Cornelia said as she was tired of covering for him and needed for him to stop talking about meridian otherwise things will always be difficult

Hearing what Cornelia said Caleb just looked away closing his eyes as he pouted getting some giggles out of Hay Lin and Naruto

"Oh he just so cute when he sulks!" Hay Lin said making Caleb blush at the girls claim getting everyone to laugh

(late at night at Cornelia's loft)

"Guess what the theme is" Cornelia exclaimed happily finding the right theme for her friends party

"The color your gonna turn when your gonna throw up?" Taranee said as she looked at the decorations which were each a different shade of green which Naruto slightly agreed with as he was wondering why Cornelia even brought him here

"Hello haven't you ever looked at Will's backpack?, her pencil case?, and that dangly thing on her hat?" Cornelia said listing things that Will always had

"I guess not attentive enough" Taranee said still not understanding her friends train of thought

Pulling out a frog squeaky toy "she's got frogs on them! she likes frogs so frog party are you loving it?" Cornelia said explaining her friends interest and theme for the party

Naruto and Taranee shared a look and questioned their friends idea but they had to give her credit for the dedication she put towards the party

"It looks like someone barfed on the walls" Cornelia's younger sister Lillian said making her presence known while she sucked her thumb and held her teddy bear

Cornelia ignoring her sister's comment dragged Taranee and Naruto over to an empty kitty pool

"wa-lah the snack pond" Cornelia said presenting a small kitty pool filled with water and lily pads

"That's my wading pool you can't have it!" Lillian said in protest not liking the prospect of sharing her pool

"Quiet or i'll shave your bear" Cornelia said hoping to scare of her sister

Lillian just gasped and held her bear tightly not wanting to let it go, but still stayed in the room

"Ok you making floating lily pad cupcakes with flies made out of raisins and you gotta meet both girls after school and make sure their not dressed like total pigs but without them figuring out why"

Cornelia said getting Naruto to raise and eyebrow since Taranee can act weirdly under pressure he wondered how she would convince the girls

"Ugh how do I do that?" Taranee asked not even sure how to convince Irma and Will to come over and get them changed

"Your smart you'll figure it out" Cornelia said thinking Taranee could do it

(later at the silver dragon)

Naruto and Hay Lin were waiting for Yan Lin as she had something to give them

"Ugh grandma you had something to show us?" Hay Lin said as she and Naruto had been waiting for the elderly woman for a while

Pulling and old rolled up paper from her kimono sleeve she held it in front of the two teens who looked at her curiously

"Is it the world's oldest placemat?" Hay Lin asked looking at her grandma

"No Hay Lin this was once part of a great map hanging on prince Phobos wall years ago a soldier who was tired of serving the evil prince tore off a crucial piece of Phobos map the part showing our world and gave the map to a pasling one who moves between worlds and thus came to me" she said telling the teens the origin of the map

"Wait a pasling that moved between worlds how is that possible?" Naruto said not knowing anything besides his rinnegan, which he still hasn't grasped that could open portals

"There are certain items, which are extremely rare mind you that could open up portals through the veil" Yan Lin said thinking of a certain one that once belong to Phobos but was now lost

Naruto now wondered if he could open portals to meridian like Nagato did with the one that brought him here, but remembered it took a lot of chakra out of the deceased rinnegan bearing Uzumaki

Naruto also had to consider when Nagato did it they were in a different universe/dimension and remembered that there were only 'five' worlds connected to one another from what Yan Lin told him when he asked her so that was a factor in him opening portals

"In our world the map is blank unless activated by the heart of Kandrakar currently held by our friend Will" Yan Lin explained getting back on topic with the map

"But why wait until now to give me this? Is it because my powers are finally mature enough that I'm worthy?" Hay Lin asked actually wondering if she had proven herself which got Naruto to smile since the girl had a very active imagination

"Nah, it was in the attic. I couldn't find it. Found my old tennis racket too. Fore!" Yan Lin said truthfully while making a couple of swings with said racket

Naruto having enough excitement decided it was time for some rest and went down to basement only to see that Caleb was walking back and forth mumbling to himself while Blunk still smelled like something died, so he just sat back and watched wanting to see how things would play out

"We've got to get Will something for her birthday! In Meridian, I'd give her the customary chicken skin hat. But Earth girls do like to buy this stuff that smells, in tiny bottles." Caleb said actually thinking of getting Will something earth based since she may not like the things that meridian girls liked

"Blunk have smelly in bottle! Gargoyle sweat!" Blunk said as he took a whiff of the Gargoyle sweat which he had for some reason and passed out

Naruto actually had an idea on what to give Will and decided to help Caleb out since he was trying to be a better friend and was improving

"Why don't you make her something?" Naruto suggested as he walked up to Caleb passing the unconscious pasling

"Like what?" Caleb asked honestly not knowing what he could make

"Well think of what your good at and see what you could make her" Naruto said opening a window since the combined smell of Blunk and the terrible smell of the Gargoyle sweat was becoming nauseating

Caleb thought for a moment and suddenly had an idea and thought of the supplies he would need to make it

"Hey can you and me go to meridian to get some stuff? I need it for Will's gift" Caleb asked hoping the blond would come so they could be back in time for Will's Birthday

Naruto having nothing better to do and thinking he wouldn't be able to sleep with how bad the basement smelled

"Ok we'll have to find a portal i'll go look around town and come back for you" Caleb said thinking it would be easier and not wanting to waste time

Naruto just went upstairs and saw Hay Lin had left the portal telling map, he had a theory and wanted to see if it would work looking around he noticed he was alone, he unleashed his rinnegan and channeled some magic with some difficulty as he had improved on channeling magic in training, into the map and after a few seconds a brightly glowing red x showed up showing him the location of the portal

Naruto quickly grabbed his gear and circled the area of where the portal was on an actual map then wrote a note for Yan Lin explaining that he would miss school while making it discrete in case someone else found it then left to go get Caleb so they could get to meridian

(timeskip few hours later in meridian climbing a cliff)

"Ok explain to me why _I'm_ climbing?" Naruto said as he was walking up the vertical cliff with a rope wrapped around his waist with Caleb holding onto the end of the rope so he wouldn't fall

"You can _literally_ walk up walls what's the big problem?" Caleb said nervously never doing something like this before

"The problem is _I'm_ carrying you and a sack full of stuff! your heavy man" Naruto told the rebel leader not understanding why he couldn't hide the sack on the ground and come back for it later

Caleb taking this into consideration apologized for not thinking how hard it would be for Naruto

Naruto sighed "its ok don't worry about it so what's the last thing you need anyway? you were a little secretive on the details" Naruto asked wondering what was on top of this cliff that Caleb couldn't get somewhere else

Caleb didn't speak but grew nervous and with Naruto's special ability to sense emotions wondered what was on top of the cliff

When they reached the top there was a cave nothing out of the ordinary except for the multiple scratch like marks on the ground which made Naruto wonder what the hell was inside the cave

Not willing to go into a situation without all the facts Naruto walked up to Caleb grabbed his collar and lifted him up as they were now face to face

"Ok Caleb you haven't given me all the details _what_ is in that cave?" Naruto said looking directly into the rebel leader's eyes with a strong soul piercing glare

Caleb not wanting to face the blond's wrath decided to fess up "a dragon" he said which actually surprised the blond as he had never seen a living dragon and thought they were all a myth but remembered here was where many things existed so he shouldn't be all that surprised

"ok _what_ could you _possibly_ need from a dragon?" Naruto said seriously having no idea what Caleb would need from the deadly creature

"its scales" Caleb replied honestly as Naruto dropped him as the blond had no idea what to say and decided to just drop it and get it over with since Naruto thought this would be a good experience for his training

' **you're not seriously considering this are you?'** the fox asked mentally not even sure what to say as he had no experience with an actual dragon in his entire life so he couldn't offer the blond any advice if worse came to worse

Naruto was actually surprised the fox tried to talk him out of something that could possibly kill him as he would normally just let Naruto go in without thinking and leave him to deal with the consequences of his actions

'well we've faced a lot of strange things so far and seeing as we have the worst luck we might be fighting a dragon sooner or later may as well take advantage' Naruto thought mentally bringing up a good point to the nine-tailed fox who then went quiet as he paid attention to the events that would soon unfold

Naruto and Caleb walked inside the cave trying to keep silent in order to avoid alerting the dragon of their presence

Caleb who quickly found a pile of green goop with what appeared to be green scales picked a few and got up

"Are those scales?" Naruto asked not really sure of what he should have expected

"Yeah and their fresh to" Caleb said which made Naruto look at him questionably

"How do you know they are fresh?" Naruto asked having a bad feeling

"Like most reptiles dragons shed their scales off as they grow bigger" Caleb explained as they got closer to the cave entrance

"Wait Caleb if those scales we're fresh than where the hell is the dragon? I didn't see it anywhere nearby" Naruto said as his bad feeling was getting worse

Caleb would have said something to put the blond at ease but was interrupted by a loud mighty roar outside the cave

When Naruto and Caleb heard the roar they instantly went to hide pressing themselves against the cave wall and looked over to see a dragon probably the one that lived in this cave

The dragon appeared to be a western style dragon white in color but with gold highlights and it was moving back and forth around the cave knowing something had trespassed into its home

Naruto knew he couldn't fight while worrying for Caleb, Naruto knew he had to lead it away so Caleb could make his escape so making a clone he rushed out of the cave leaving a surprised Caleb who just learned Naruto could make clones

The dragon instantly seeing the intruder to its cave roared as it went to the skies ready to attack from above

Naruto jumped off the cliff wanting to put some distance between the dragon and Caleb

After landing Naruto dashed towards a very well covered part of the forest hopping to escape the dragons sight, but that seemed to have little success as the dragon was still following him probably tracking his sent

Naruto's situation only got worse as the dragon took a deep breath and unleashed a ray of light which scorched some nearby trees to ash

With this new development Naruto and the nine-tails thought that their situation only got worse seeing as now the creature was even more deadly

Naruto running out of options decided to leave a clone behind to gather sage chakra as he kept running and when enough time went by Naruto went towards a grassy field empty of trees

As the dragon got closer Naruto dispelled the clone gaining its sage chakra and was ready to unleash his sage arts on the dragon

What surprised Naruto was the dragon had stopped his assault and landed circling Naruto as if he were prey

" **What are you human?"** the dragon asked in a loud manly booming voice which surprised the jinchuriki and tailed beast

"Y-you can talk?" Naruto asked not really knowing what to say

" **Yes** _ **'human'**_ **I** _ **can**_ **talk"** the dragon said in an annoyed tone of voice

Inside the seal the nine-tails was thinking the dragon was acting like how he would when speaking to humans so the fox made the conclusion the dragon much like himself saw humans as nothing more than selfish beings who only caused destruction

"I'm Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said introducing himself to the dragon

" **I didn't ask for your name human but what you are"** the dragon asked glaring at Naruto

"I don't understand what you mean" Naruto said truthfully which made the dragon even more annoyed

" **You have the power of meridian inside 'your' body but unlike the wretched essence that meridian's power has become, the power you have is pure like it once was before that** **wretched sorry excuse for a prince took the throne"** the dragon explained to Naruto

Naruto now understood when he took in sage chakra he was taking _'meridian's'_ nature energy and even though it was impure like the dragon said with how meridian currently was a sage can purify it as they take it inside their body

Naruto told the dragon his theory and was asked even more questions as the dragon didn't understand what a sage was or natural energy

Naruto told the dragon the whole process and duties a sage had and how he learned the dragon actually looked like he was impressed with Naruto seeing him as more than just a human

" **Alright child answer me this where do you come from? of all the creatures i've seen no matter what world you don't seem like you're from any them"** the dragon stated focusing solely on Naruto trying to see if he would lie

Naruto sighed as he explained he wasn't from the any of the other dimensions which surprised the dragon as he saw that the blond was telling him the truth then asked why he was here and not trying to find a way home and the dragon noticed the pain that filled the blond's eyes for the briefest moment as he told the dragon why he left his 'home'

When the dragon was told what this child had endured throughout his whole life with only few he could trust the dragon soon came to respect the blond as he knew the blond would _**never**_ want pity

still the dragon couldn't believe the treatment the humans would unleash upon this child he knew humans were wretched creatures but to do what they did to a _child_ just made his hate for them grow

" **Hu-Naruto you have proven to me that even in all the darkness you have faced you choose to be better than it and become a truly remarkable being who walks a path of not many take"** the dragon said with respect and acknowledgment

"Thank you um…. I'm sorry I never asked for your name" Naruto asked with his famous smile while he rubbed the back of his head

The dragon's eyes widened for a brief moment touched that the child would ask for his name instead of referring to him as 'the dragon' or the other names humans have called his kind

" **You have once again impressed me Naruto all dragons have a name that is close to or resembles their element since mine is light my name is Abner"** the dragon now named Abner introduced himself

"Thank you" Naruto said as he started to run toward the portal he came through with Caleb

' **No child thank you'** Abner said flying to his cave with a ghost of a smile on his face thinking there may be hope for this world and the dragons

(silver dragon basement early in the afternoon)

Caleb was walking back and forth much like he did earlier but this time with more stress as he was basically being held prisoner by his friend's clone

"He's been gone to long" Caleb said to the clone in worry

"Yeah" the clone said not really caring

"How could you just kidnap me?" he asked wanting an answer

"You would have gotten in the way" the clone said which infuriated Caleb

"That's not true I could have helped!" Caleb said denying the clones statement

"Yeah getting yourself killed would have been a _big_ help" the clone said not hiding his sarcasm

"I've fought dragons before!" Caleb claimed which actually got the clone to raise its eyebrow

"Not by yourself" the clone said not believing that even with the rebel leaders skills he could ever fight a dragon by himself

Caleb couldn't deny this seeing as it was true, it took a whole battalion of men to take on a single dragon

"Listen Caleb you maybe able to take on all sorts of things, but the monsters we've seen since we've met, you couldn't take them on alone 'I' on the other hand can even without my powers my skills out way yours" the clone explained fully believing his words as the difference between there skills was vast as Naruto eclipsed Caleb in almost every way

Caleb just clenched his fist so hard it was turning white

The clone soon burst into smoke as the basement door opened revealing the real Naruto

"Hey" Naruto said casually as he sat on his bed

"How?" Caleb asked trembling

"How what?" Naruto asked curiously wondering what exactly his friend meant

"How did you get so strong?" Caleb asked feeling inferior to the blond

"Let me ask you something Caleb what is it you fight for?" Naruto asked the rebel who had on a confused look

"Meridian what else?" he replied instantly not understanding what the blond was getting at

Naruto was reminded of Shikamaru when Asuma told him the true meaning of what the 'king' was in shogi

"Caleb meridian is more than just a place find out what it is that makes meridian worth protecting and you'll have your answer" Naruto said as he left the room but not before grabbing a box that Hay Lin used when sowing

Naruto asked Yan Lin for some assistance in what he was planning and since the afternoon wasn't really busy she decided to help

(after school)

Naruto had just finished Will's gift as it was in a box with hermit the frog wrapping paper and was hoping to give it to her before she left school, but as he walked he saw Taranee hiding behind a tree and as she took a deep breath she hastily walked over to Will and Irma

Naruto decided to watch and see how this would play out

"Hey girls" she yelled from across the street

"Irma Will guess what boyzilla is playing a free concert at the mall" Taranee said knowing the girls like the band

"Your kidding! lets go!" Will said wanting to see the show

"But their only letting in the hundred best dressed girls I got us these outfits so you don't look like pigs" Taranee said quoting what Cornelia said and didn't see the glares Will and Irma sent while

Naruto just held his hand to his mouth in shock not believing she just said that to Will and Irma

"Come on let's change" Taranee said dragging the girls inside the school

(half hour later)

While waiting for the girls he received a call from Cornelia telling him that Will's party was happening he decided to go there and wait for her since Taranee would drag both girls there anyway

(Irma's House)

Naruto was actually impressed with the turn out as there were a lot of people here, he wasn't in the living room as he choose to be in the kitchen not wanting to be in the chaos that was happening in the living room he suddenly heard some familiar voices approaching and so did Cornelia

"Alright everyone she's coming be quiet!" Cornelia whispered loudly wanting to surprise her friend

"Surprise!" everyone in the house yelled surprising not just Will but Irma too

Will coming up with her own conclusion believing Naruto and Irma broke their promise to her

"Can you believe Naruto and Irma didn't want to throw you a party just because you told them not to? Give me sixteen hugs, Birthday Girl!" Cornelia said trying to convince the red head they didn't break their promised

"I can't believe you guys did this!" Will said to Naruto and Irma as they stood beside her

"I had nothing to do with it! him i'm not so sure about" Irma said directing Will's anger to Naruto in order to save her own skin

Will glared at Naruto thinking he would have an excuse "don't give me that look Will I didn't throw this party or help in anyway, but I did get you this" he said holding up the box he had with him

Will decided to take the present and as she unwrapped it she saw a stuffed orange toad with purple markings in a vest Will thought it looked awesome and couldn't hide her happiness

"OMG look at him he's so cute!" Will said squeezing the non existent life out of it

"Wow it actually looks pretty cool" Irma said not really thinking frogs or in this case toads could be so cool looking

"I made him for you" Naruto said which surprised the Birthday-girl

"You _made_ him just for me?" Will asked truly touched by his gift

"Yeah even have a name for him" he told her

"Oh what is it?" she asked wondering what it would be

"Gamakichi it means 'favorable toad'" Naruto said explaining the meaning of the toads name

Will thought the name over and decided that she liked it and kept the name for the stuffed toad

"Hey, thanks for inviting me, sweetie-lips." Martin said to Irma who gained a scowl on her face for what the boy just called her

"Listen here I didn't invite you, Martin! I didn't invite anyone! And don't you ever call me sweetie-lips!" Irma said not really into Martin as he was obsessed with her so that kinda killed his chance to be friends with her

"I didn't want to say in front of the other guests but there were flies on your cupcakes. Don't worry, though, I pulled them off.( _licking raisin on his finger)_ Oh. They're just raisins. I'll put them back. They're in my pocket." Martin said getting disgusted looks from the others

"Martin if you thought they were flies why suck your finger? and seriously man don't do that then no one will want to eat those cupcakes" Naruto said trying to help out the anti social teen

(outside the house)

"Blunk help with gift. Blunk go inside." Blunk said stubbornly not wanting to miss out on the party

"No, you can't. They've got enough frogs in there as it is." Caleb said looking inside **"** They have strange customs here. A guy is putting flies on little cakes." he continued telling the pasling what he saw

"Sound Good!" Blunk said thinking that the food sounded delicious

Deciding he talked to the pasling enough he went inside and went directly for the snack table and was approached by a familiar face

"Hey remember me from the mall? Alchemy?" Alchemy said re-introducing herself to Caleb since their meeting was brief

"Me too i'm Elyon, hey do you know where Naruto is?" Elyon asked thinking she had a real connection with Naruto

Naruto saw Caleb in need of assist and decided to help him out

"Hey Elyon whats up?" Naruto said leaving Caleb with only one girl to deal with

"Oh nothing much are you having fun?" Elyon asked wanting to know if he was enjoying himself

"Yeah I am hey do you want to hang out more? like after school?" Naruto asked having this strange feeling around Elyon like they were kindred spirits

Elyon was truly excited after hearing that and nodded as she blushed then quickly ran to her friend to tell her what had happened

Naruto headed back to the kitchen seeing Irma doing dishes so she wouldn't have to later on when the party was over

Naruto decided to lend a hand and helped her clean

"Hey thanks you know you really don't have to help" Irma said grateful for the assist but thinking he would want to be out there having fun instead of cleaning dishes she knew she would

"Trust me I prefer to be here helping a friend out instead of party with people I don't even know plus this party was thrown without you even knowing it least I could do was help" Naruto said putting some dishes away

Irma had a truly happy expression and was glad he was her friend and couldn't even describe how lucky she was with how kind and generous her friend is

Seeing her dad walk down the stairs she quickly acted not wanting to be embarrassed by her parent's

Naruto seeing this couldn't help but smile both happily and sadly for many personal reasons deciding to take a break he went to the living room to see Caleb giving his gift to Will

"Look, it's Will! As a, as a kind of fairy, or something." Elyon said truly amazed by Caleb creativity in his drawing

"You're so talented!." Will said really impressed by his artistic skill

"It's carved from driftwood. The wings are dragon scales." Caleb said explaining what the picture was made of

"Ha, ha! He didn't mean real dragon scales." Will said nervously hoping he would pick up on the hint

"Sure I do!" he replied completely oblivious to the hint so Will decided to drag him away to explain to him that he needed to be careful of what he said around people

Alchemy went off after Caleb leaving Elyon and Naruto alone together neither them making eye contact looking in the opposite direction

Naruto looked around and saw Hay Lin sticking her head out the window and even with all the loud music his well trained ears were able to hear her talking to their resident pasling he saw Martin going over and thought he should stop him but wasn't able to since Elyon went in front of him blocking his way

"So! Are you going to ask me to dance?" Elyon asked shyly wanting to dance with the Naruto

"Yeah great idea, Caleb you wanna dance?" Alchemy said not being subtle at all

"Actually, I'm pretty good at the Mandurian Gavotte. I'll go find us a bucket." Caleb said giving Alchemy a donut and actually went looking for a bucket

Naruto got looks from the girls wondering if he was being serious

Will passed by the two and saw that there were a lot of girls surrounding Naruto and wanted to get this over with quickly

Naruto saw the girls rushing out the house and had a feeling something was wrong and so did Caleb

"Where are Will and Irma going?" Caleb asked intending to following them

"Pizza." Elyon answered as she heard what the girls said earlier

"Where's that?" he asked once again fully serious but got laughs out of the two girls who thought he was joking

"Oh, he's so cute!" Alchemy and Elyon said together the former meaning it truthfully and the latter meant it jokingly

"Sorry girls but I have to go" Naruto said jumping out the window "Caleb c'mon let's go" he continued stepping on scraps of food with Caleb right behind him with Blunk and as Naruto was running he made a quick phone call

Both girls looking at the two males figures disappear in the distance and just kept on staring

"Wrap him up. I'll take him." Elyon said dreamily holding her shoulders as she thought of Naruto

"Ditto" Alchemy said getting an unhappy look from Elyon "I'm talking about Caleb" she said quickly trying to clear up and clarify what she meant

(city hall a few minutes later)

"what good is a map that doesn't show anything?" Irma asked unimpressed

"She said it was activated by the crystal" Hay Lin said

Will then took off the crystal and lowered it to the map which revealed two red 'x' and one blue 'x'

the locations of the portals with a red 'x' were at the school and alley behind the mall the blue 'x' was somewhere around them and as they looked around Will noticed a light on at city hall through a window after hours and saw a shadow walk by it so she thought it was worth investigating and when they reached the front door they saw it smashed to pieces by something wanting to get inside

"Maybe we should call the police." Taranee said a little scared of what they might face

"For this kind of problem we _are_ the police." Will said walking in with the other girls and Naruto following

"She's right besides the fact we have to keep magic a secret we're the only ones who can fight whatever broke in" he said walking past Taranee

"I was afraid you guys would say that." Taranee said depressingly

"Ok Will you said you saw someone upstairs right? well i'll stay down here with Caleb and Blunk and be on guard if they try to escape while you and the other girls look for it upstairs" Naruto said getting nods from everyone agreeing with his plan

Will yelled out 'guardians unite!' and transformed all the girls into their guardian form

Cornelia used some nearby plants to open up the elevator which was smart in Naruto's opinion as the elevator would alert whatever monster was upstairs

"Why don't we just take the elevator?" Taranee asked not thinking tactically

"You mean the elevator with the ding like a microwave telling him we're inside ready to eat?" Will said unknowingly having the same thought as Naruto which impressed at her deductive skills

"Eh, you're right. Let's fly up." Taranee said fully agreeing with her friends reasoning

as the girls flew up Naruto heard the familiar sound of footsteps and got Caleb to go hide Blunk so he wouldn't be seen by anyone

As the footsteps drew closer he heard the familiar voice of Uriah and Naruto being Naruto wanted to prank/scare him and his groupies

"Come out! we know your here!" Uriah said all confident which just made Naruto sigh wondering if Uriah truly thought he would they would come out because he asked

Naruto summoned up a little fox chakra and unleashed a little making the three stooges come face to face with an image of the nine-tails who unleashed a truly massive roar causing the teens to run in the opposite direction wanting to hide from the truly terrifying beast

In the stairwell of city hall Cedric who was slithering through the stairs trying to make a clean escape with some of the documents he had 'acquired' felt a massive wave of power that just seemed to radiate evil and blood lust, being the curious snake that he was went to investigate

Cedric ran into a familiar rebel leader and pasling and having no time to deal with them he swung his tail toward them causing them to go crashing into a wall

The sound alerted the blond ninja who rushed to see the familiar form of Lord Cedric

When Lord Cedric saw the blond he glared at him with hatred but noticed for a brief moment the blond's eyes seemed to become slits like his but instead of yellow his were glowing red shaking off his bewilderment he knew his prince would need the boy alive to obtain his power

"Hello _boy_ " Cedric said to Naruto

Naruto didn't really have much to say to the snake but still had a question

"What does Phobos want with me?" Naruto asked remembering his wanted poster but wondered why exactly Phobos wanted him alive and it made Naruto wonder what made him so valuable to Phobos

Cedric not seeing the harm decided to answer him "the prince in _very_ interested in you" he said honestly

"Well you can tell you prince I don't swing that way" Naruto said jokingly to the snake who hissed in a gruff growl

"You fool he wants the power you hold!" Cedric responded angrily then charging toward Naruto

"Well snake face you tell your _prince_ he can go fuck himself!" Naruto replied dodging the snake left and right leading him away from Caleb and Blunk

But it was all for nothing seeing as Caleb jumped up from behind Cedric and got him in a choke hold causing the snake monster to thrash around smashing Caleb into pillars hoping to shake him off

the guardians heard the noise from upstairs and rushed towards the damaged elevator descend to the first floor

Cornelia being the first one to land used her power on the floor broke some tiles into shards to do more damage to the snake creature

Caleb saw this and moved out of the way to avoid the incoming projectiles

As Cedric was blocking the many stones with his eyes closed he failed to see Naruto charging at him with a howling blue sphere which made contact with the scar Naruto gave Cedric when they first met doing even more damage to Cedric

Ignoring the massive puncture wound he now had he roared "it's time you all learned a lesson in humility" he said angrily swinging his tail knocking down Will but was soon blasted away by Hay Lin who launched a very big carpet that covered Cedric

"A little this way" Taranee said holding a flame to the chandelier

Irma using the broken pipes that came up from Cornelia's attack unleash a torrent of water which sent the snake monster sliding directly under the chandelier which Taranee then separated from its chain making it crash down onto the snake monster

"Yeah" Hay Lin yelled out in excitement thinking they defeated Cedric

"It's not over yet Hay Lin" Naruto said knowing things were never this easy

He was proven right when Cedric suddenly got up and swung his tail at Hay Lin and Irma launching them toward the wall

Cedric saw an opportunity and tried to rush the earth guardian but couldn't land an attack due to the shield she erected for herself

Naruto placed some paper bombs on a nearby table as Will and Caleb were gonna toss it at the snake

Cedric saw the table and was gonna break it but stopped seeing small flames ignite on and was even more surprised as it exploded

In a fit of rage he threw a wooden table at Naruto but was saved by Cornelia

Cedric would have continued the fight but heard sirens in the distance so decided to cut his losses and return to meridian with the files he stole

"I have what I've come for we shall meet again guardians and this isn't the last we'll see each other boy" Cedric said escaping

the group let out a sigh of relief but looked around and saw the damage their battle had caused to city hall and heard the sirens get closer so they rushed towards the park because they needed to seal the portal there anyway

"Wow it looks like my room" Irma said trying to lighten the mood then remembered something "oh crap we have to get pizza" Irma said remembering their reason for leaving the party

"Don't worry on the way here I made a phone call to a local pizzeria they have our order ready to be picked up" Naruto said holding out a black flip phone with orange highlights to Irma who smiled at him gratefully

Will just remembered something important "ah crap! we need to seal the other two portals!" Will said making the other guardians moan in dissatisfaction

Naruto seeing this would be a problem came up with a simple solution "me and Will will close the last two portals you guys get the pizza" Naruto said getting Will to blush and the other guardians to send her a knowing look

Naruto decided to drop off the girls and transforming them back to normal so they could pick up the pizza while Will remained the same so they could get around faster

closing both portals was relatively quick for the duo and quickly headed in the direction of Irma's house

"Hey I want to say i'm sorry" Naruto said running and jumping off rooftops to Will who was flying at a low altitude

"For what?" she asked curious to what the blond meant

"That _this_ is how you would spend your birthday" Naruto said actually wanting his red headed friend to enjoy her special day

Will smiled brightly happy that she had a truly thoughtful friend in her life maybe even something more

They landed on an empty block so Will could transform back to normal

"Hey I just wanna say thank you not just for the gift but for ya know being my friend it really means a lot to me" Will said telling the blond how she honestly felt

Naruto just smiled and would have said something if he and Will didn't hear the familiar voice of Irma complaining

"My parents have been ruining my party for an hour. I hope you guys like pizza cuz there isn't gonna be anyone left in my house to eat it." Irma said thinking her parents embarrassed her to most of the school

"You're right, they're not inside!" Hay Lin said excitingly seeing the long conga line going through the street and giving Caleb her pizza to go join it

"c'mon limbo is next" Irma's mom said leading the conga line

"Happy birthday!, Pink Poopy Perky Pumpkin!." Irma said wrapping her arm around Will

"You know what would be a great gift? For you to never say that again!" Will said with a smirk but was being completely serious in not wanting to be called that

"What's that, poopy?" Irma asked wanting to milk the name for everything it was worth but received a serious glare from the red head and promised her she would quit it

(later at night at the Vandom Residence)

Will walked through her front door carrying her gift and saw her mom on the couch waiting for her

"you know if it wasn't your birthday you would be in some serious trouble for getting home late" Susan said being both serious and non serious and saw the little toad in Will's hands

"what's that?" Susan asked curiously

"it's a gift from… a friend" Will said not looking her mother in the eyes while keeping her head down to hide her blush

Susan seeing this only grew more curious "is it from a boy?" she asked and seeing her daughter's blush grow brighter she got her answer

"Yeah it is" Will said not willing to hide it since her mother basically figured it out "but I won't tell you his name" she continued knowing how nosy her mother could be and didn't want her to ruin her chances with the boy

"Alright tell me about him though" Susan asked wanting to talk to her daughter as she had been thinking they really never spent any more time together and felt their relationship wasn't as strong as it was before but was glad she could talk to her about her new life

(Phobos palace same time)

Phobos was currently on a balcony holding his arm out as an eagle looking bird landed on it

"I have the earth papers that will help us locate your sister" Cedric said looking worse for wear as he was still bleeding profusely from the wound from Naruto's attack

"Hmm time to start planning a family reunion" Phobos said as the bird's eyes glow for a brief moment before it screeched

"My lord I have some intriguing news" Cedric said as Phobos released the bird and looked at his most loyal subject

"Oh what is it?" Phobos asked curious to what would catch Cedric's attention

"It is about the boy you want captured when I was leaving with the records he unleashed a truly evil power stronger than what he had when we first met" Cedric said still remembering the feeling of pure evil

Phobos interest for the boy just grew as he had even more power than what he had predicted and that would make stealing it along with his sister's all the more sweeter


	7. Chapter 7

(Phobos palace)

Currently the prince was gazing upon his dark kingdom with his most loyal subject Cedric who was currently in his snake monster form

"The list you found in the earth town will help us refine our search Cedric" Phobos said in a calm emotionless voice

"Strange it's so hard to find one young girl" Cedric said not understanding how one girl was able to dodge all of his search attempts

"Not at all, she's inherited qualities of which she's unaware if im to steal her powers her ignorance plays to my advantage" Phobos said thinking of ways he'll do to fool his sister as he pet a gargoyle statue which was actually real as it growled

"They won't have told my sister her identity what used to be her protection is now my opportunity" Phobos said planning on using his sister's arrogance to his advantage but then having an idea to speed up the process "Cedric I have a mission for which you'll need to pass as human" Phobos said causing said snake monster to grin

"But what of the boy? how will we capture him?" Cedric said realizing there was no actual way to capture the blond and defeat him as long as he was with the guardians and had powers of his own

"He like the guardians will try and rescue my sister, that will be our opportunity and seeing as the boy may be a problem with his powers we'll have to tire him out until he's good and weak" Phobos said ready to do whatever it means to gain the boy's massive power and abilities like he would his sister's no matter how many lives it took

(Sheffield institute gym assembly)

Naruto, Hay Lin, and Will sat together on bleachers waiting for the assembly to start

"so why are we here so early?" Naruto asked not liking to be somewhere that took so much time out of his day

"Cause we're gonna get a new history teacher and he wanted to have the students be there for whatever reason" Will answered feeling the exact same way as her friend

"I can't wait! it's so exciting!" Hay Lin said eager for anything which confused her two friends who wondered how see was always so happy for things like this

Principle knickerbocker tapped her finger on the mike to make sure it was on "students our newest history teacher professor Dean Collins" she said and a man in his thirties came up to the stage

"Thank you good morning" the man said to the many students present at the assembly "I've been told that Sheffield prides itself on sharpening young minds and developing your sense of community that's why this year we're going to hold community service day a month early" he said getting multiple glares from students while some of them began to panic

"a month early?" Cornelia said her voice full of terror

"a month early?" Irma said scarred out of her mind

"a month early?" Uriah said chewing on used gum he found under the bleacher

Naruto and Will looked around not getting why people were panicking

"I was impressed that you love community service so much that every year you rush to school early on sign up day" he said and when the bell rung people started leaving going to there next period

Naruto and the girls started walking together till it was time to split up for class

"Of course we come early! oh man I hate community service day! i'm gonna stand in the parking lot all night with a pen in my hand!" Elyon said actually thinking of doing what she said

"Maybe I'll sleep in my locker" Taranee said contemplating her idea

"Oh come on what's the big deal about this 'community service day?' it doesn't sound so bad" Naruto asked thinking the girls were over reacting

"Yeah what is community service day?" Will asked having no idea what it is

"Ok tomorrow morning there's gonna be a list on this board four-hundred jobs for four-hundred kids" Irma said as she pointed to a bulletin board in the hallway where the group had stopped

"Out of those ten might not totally stink" Cornelia said as she remembered the jobs from last year and thought that some didn't suck to much

"and the last kids that sign up get the most gaggerific one's" Hay Lin said feeling sorry for the people who got those jobs

"They can't be that bad" Will said getting Naruto to agree with her

"Oh yeah? Try monkey bar scraper at the zoo!" Cornelia said shivering as she remembered all the monkeys that pulled her hair

"Ok. You had it easy. I was a sewer ladder painter!" Irma said cringing as she remembered the horrible smell and falling into sewage water

Naruto had an amazing poker face on as he was successfully holding back his laughter as he had worse jobs in the D-ranked missions he did as a kid, what the girls just described was a walk in the park

"ok got it get here early" Will said not wanting to get jobs like the ones the girls described

(at the end of school)

Naruto and Hay Lin were on their way to the silver dragon but stopped as they heard Will call out to them

"Hey Naruto can you um help me study for math? I'll be in real trouble if I don't bring my grade up" Will asked knowing Naruto could help her even with his job and other responsibilities

Naruto thought it over and saw no harm in it so he would send a clone to cover his shift at the silver dragon

(later at Will's apartment)

Will and Naruto had spent two whole hours doing math homework and studying so Will could get the material and through a lot of trial and error she eventually got it

"Hey thanks for helping me it means a lot" Will said smiling shyly and nervously

"It was no problem Will" Naruto said getting ready to leave but stopped as the front door opened revealing Will's mom

Susan came inside her apartment and saw an unfamiliar boy with her daughter which made her curious as to who he was and why he was here

Naruto just looked at the woman as she stared him down as he didn't know what to say as he had never been in this position before

"Um hi im Naruto" he said introducing himself to the woman while extending his hand

"Susan Vandom can you explain to me why your here alone with my daughter?" she said not beating around the bush

"He was helping me with math I needed some help so I asked Naruto to help me study" Will said not wanting the boy she really liked to start off on the wrong foot with her mother

The mother stopped giving the boy a glare and gave him a small smile "thank you for helping my daughter out with her studies would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked which surprised

Will but hoped the blond accepted as she wanted to know Naruto better for the developing feelings she had for him

Naruto thought it over and accepted not seeing the harm

(later at the silver dragon)

Naruto was currently mentally exhausted due to how long he left the clone to work and after dispelling it he received its memories so with the sudden headache he decided to hit the hay in the basement but when he got there he saw a huge mess which consisted of his stuff being thrown around and as he went to investigate he saw Blunk digging through his dresser which had some unfinished paper bombs which thankfully couldn't explode

Blunk not noticing Naruto continued to dig through the draw hoping to find something valuable but was surprised to see Naruto had picked him up by the back of his hoodie making it so they were at the same eye level showing Blunk his very angry glare

Naruto choosing to ignore his anger and frustration just threw Blunk outside the window which lead to the alley so he wouldn't be seen

Blunk groaned disappointed he didn't 'acquire' anything besides a small black box with red glowing numbers and letters

Naruto cleaned up the mess and went to bed already having more than enough but failed to realize his alarm clock was missing

(8:30 in the morning)

Naruto opened the door to kitchen and saw Yan Lin cooking and went up to her to see if she had made breakfast

"Naruto what are you still doing here?" Yan Lin asked wondering why he was still here

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked not knowing what she meant

"Naruto you do know its 8:30 right?" she told the teen who now had a look of surprise as he looked to the clock on the wall and saw it was that exact time so he rushed down stairs and noticed his alarm clock was gone and knowing who the culprit was he got dressed and ran passed Yan Lin in a blur of speed

(few blocks from the school)

Naruto was running through the streets thinking of ways he torture the pasling he didn't notice he was on a direct collision with the earth guardian who was directly in front of him crashing into the guardian the two tumbled into the pavement

"Ow watch where you're going you-Naruto!" Cornelia was saying angrily until she realized she was talking to her male friend

"Oh man Cornelia I am so sorry are you alright?" Naruto said as he quickly got up and help her up off the ground

"It's alright and I'm fine thanks for asking" she said brushing off the gravel from her cloths and remembered why she was in a rush "crap community service day the board oh man i'm so screwed" she said rushing towards the school with Naruto running right next to her running at a slower pace than what he was use to

"So why are you running late?" he asked curiously seeing as they had nothing better to do than run to school

"My bratty little sister messed with my alarm clock what about you" she asked curious as to why the whiskered teen was late as he was always on time to school much like Taranee

"Well our resident pasling stole _my_ alarm clock so I overslept" he said remembering all the times he overslept and was late to a team meeting

"That's Blunk for ya" she said with a smirk thinking it was kinda funny

Naruto would have said something if they didn't reach the school just then and as they brushed pass other students they saw their friends in the distance

"Cornelia like where have yo-" Elyon was saying until said blond ran past her running straight to the sign up sheet

Cornelia was reading the jobs that were left and saw that they were sewage clean up, pest extermination, and child care assistant

The last one got Cornelia's attention and saw that another person could sign up and knew that Naruto needed a job to sign up for and thought he could help her

"Naruto why don't you sign up for the same job as me?" Cornelia said really wanting his help

Naruto looked at the job and thought he would actually like to do it since he had great time with kids like Konohamaru or Inari

Cornelia squealed in joy happy to have Naruto help her out unaware she was getting a jealous glare from Will

(Sheffield elementary an hour later)

"Children this is Cornelia and Naruto" the teacher said introducing the two blond teens to the rowdy and chaotic children "they have behavior issues" she whispered to the teens getting Cornelia to frown and Naruto to chuckle thinking these kids were tame compared to how he was at their age "Cornelia and Naruto are gonna read to you, what book have either of you chosen" the teacher asked really hoping they had a book since all the one's in the class were 'damaged'

"The little sister who from today on wish she had never been born" Cornelia said angrily sending a glare towards her little sister which got Naruto's attention seeing as he remembered the little girl from their brief meeting at her and Cornelia's house

The young blond girl noticed him and quickly remembered him "hey I remember you" she yelled running up to the blond

Naruto smiled getting on one knee so he would be somewhat close to her level of height "it's nice to see you again Lilian" Naruto said holding out his hand to the little girl who shook it

"so are you Cornelia's _boyfriend?_ " Lilian asked making both blond teens to blush a very bright red

"Nah im not that lucky" Naruto answered

'Does he?' Cornelia thought her blush burning brighter as her imagination went into overdrive but pushed all that aside and glared directly at her sister

"S-stop talking nonsense you little twerp and go sit with the other kids" she said making Lilian blow a raspberry at her "sorry about my sister" she brushing her hair back with her hand while still having a light blush from what was said

"It's ok she's a kid, anyway do you have a book?" Naruto asked as she shook her head

Naruto thought about it for a moment and realized he 'did' have a book, the first book his perverted master wrote 'the tale of a gutsy ninja' pulling it out of a storage seal he kept in his coat

"Well we can use this book" he said showing the girl the book which got him a questioning look since the girl didn't understand a lick of Japanese

"Is it ok for kids?" she asked wanting to know the type of book they would be reading

Naruto thought about it for a moment and told her it had a some violence but he would make something up to not scare the kids

The two blondes sat next to each other as Naruto began to read

(one hour later)

Everyone was listening to Naruto as he read the book even Cornelia and the teacher as their curiosity of how the story would progress got the best of them and they weren't disappointed

the kids were awestruck at how cool the story was they couldn't tear their eyes and ears away from Naruto as he read

Suddenly Naruto's phone went off and told the kids he had to stop for a moment which got him groans of disappointment

"Hey Hay Lin whats up?" Naruto said as he answered his phone

"Naruto I need your help! Will just passed out and she isn't waking up! we're at the old train station!" Hay Lin yelled over the phone in panic

Naruto had to think of a plan quickly "ok listen stay there I'll be there in a few minutes" he said hanging up his phone then walked up to Cornelia and pulled her a good distance away from the group of children

"Hey what's the problem?" Cornelia asked wondering if it was W.I.T.C.H. related Naruto explained what was happening and Cornelia understood as he took off, but what she didn't realize as her friend left was that she was now all alone with a group of rambunctious kids who all had an unpleasant look on their faces seeing as they wouldn't be able to enjoy the rest of the story

(few minutes later at the old train station)

"Ok so your telling me Will just _looked_ at some writing and she fell unconscious?" Naruto asked perplexed at what the air guardian had told him as they stood over the keeper of the heart of Kandrakar as she laid on the ground unconscious

"Yeah when she looked at it she just fell down" Hay Lin said still not understanding it herself

Naruto looked at the guardian and saw the heart glowing a little brighter than it usually did and wondered if it had cause the red headed guardian to fall unconscious

"Ok listen we can't have her laying here we need to bring her to the silver dragon" Naruto said as he bent down and picked her up bridal style

"Why not take her home?" Hay Lin asked out of curiosity as they started to walk

"Because I don't know if her mother's home and if she was I don't know how she would react to a guy carrying her _unconscious_ daughter" Naruto explained as he remembered the first meeting he had with Will's mother

Hay Lin accepted his reasons and walked in the direction toward the silver dragon while calling her grandmother to let her know they are on their way and what to the expect

(a few minutes later in the silver dragon basement)

"So what happened?" Yan Lin asked wanting details as to why Will was unconscious

"We we're painting over some graffiti and then she saw this weird writing and wham! she went down like a sack of potatoes" Hay Lin exclaimed while Will was slowly coming out of her daze seeing Naruto, Hay Lin, Yan Lin, and Caleb

"Ow what happened to me?" Will said rubbing her head as she slowly rose up from Naruto's bed

"I think it was the heart" Naruto said which got strange looks from the two women

"Why do you think that?" Yan Lin asked curious how Naruto came to that conclusion

"Well Hay Lin saw the weird writing on the wall and she didn't pass out so I think the heart was trying to translate it and Will couldn't handle it and her brain crashed from not being able to process it all" Naruto said explaining his theory which shocked everyone at how well thought out his theory was

Yan Lin coming out of her shock couldn't help but agree with him since there were no other theories on why Will would pass out then got back on task "this writing what did it look like?" she asked thinking she maybe be able to point the group in the right direction

"Oh I copied it" Hay Lin said showing a perfect copy of the letters from the wall in orange paint which was given to her by Naruto

"These letters are not from this world" she said having a sense of familiarity looking at the letters

"I've seen this writing in castle but I can't read it" Caleb said as he remembered similar writing in the library during one of his many break ins to Phobos palace

Naruto was about to say something but the door opened revealing to be Irma and Taranee who didn't look to well as they walked down the stairs

"Where is she? is she all right?" Irma asked her voice sounding funny from all the glue she and Taranee licked

"I'm fine what's wrong with your voice?" Will asked curious as to why her friend sounded the way she did

"We've been licking envelopes" Taranee said sounding just like Irma

"Aren't you supposed to use those sponge tongues?" Hay Lin said causing Irma and Taranee to send the other a look as they both wondered if they were the only people to not know about 'sponge tongues'

"I know who can translate this, but we'll have to visit the infinite city" Caleb said as everyone nodded ready to leave

Naruto had an idea of who Caleb was referring to and chose to say nothing on the off chance he was wrong but his mind wondered as he looked to see Irma and Taranee struggling to move their lips from all the glue they licked and suddenly had an idea to help which he planned to carry out as he grabbed the hands of the two girls hands and brought them up stairs to the kitchen leaving everyone in the basement looking at each other wondering if they knew what he was gonna do with the water and fire guardians

"Hey what's the big idea?" Irma asked not liking being dragged around while still sounding funny

"I think I can help you with your ugh situation" he said not knowing how to refer to the glue in the two girls mouths

"Really how?" Taranee asked not wanting to suffer from the stickiness in her mouth any longer

Naruto got a small pot and filled it up with water and gave it to Taranee who looked confused as to why he had given her a pot of water

"I want you to use your powers to heat up the water and try not to make it to hot" Naruto said wanting the girls to take every opportunity to increase their powers in their human form

Taranee didn't know why he wanted her to do it but did it anyway by using her powers to heat up the water without touching it or the pot

"Ok now that that's done Irma, you and me are gonna use our powers over water and put it in yours and Taranee's mouths and absorb the glue" he said explaining how it would work

Irma nodded and closed her eyes as she and Naruto focused on making miniature spheres from the water in the pot Irma had made a decent sphere which was distorted then from how it would usually be if she was in her guardian form

Naruto's sphere on the other hand was surprisingly better than Irma's due to all the training he had done to improve his control over the elements

Irma had put her sphere into a reluctant Taranee's mouth and Naruto his in Irma's and after a few seconds the spheres gathered all the glue and were pulled out of the two girls mouth's

Irma and Taranee felt the inside of their mouths with their tongues and felt no left over glue and let out a sigh of relief as they no longer had to suffer from the glue that was once in their mouths making them sound the way they did just moments ago

Irma suddenly rushed Naruto holding him in a tight embrace while holding up one of her legs while she said "thank you!" repeatedly Naruto returned the hug telling the girl she could let ease up on the surprisingly strong hug but when she let go he was then embraced by the usually shy Taranee who was blushing as she gave him a soft gentle hug as a way to show her appreciation for his help

This surprised the two as they had never actually seen the girl do something like hug someone out of nowhere

After the hugging was finished they returned down stairs to the basement to see that everyone was still there, talking about going to the train station where the writing was found since they all thought a portal might be in the area and decided to head there while agreeing to call Cornelia as they left

(a few minutes later at the old train station)

"It was right here" Hay Lin said as she showed everyone where she, Naruto, and Will had found the letters only to see they had vanished like they were never there to begin with

Taranee was looking at Cornelia curiously as she was rubbing a black crescent moon mark on her right cheek and a gold star on her left cheek

"What happened to you?" Taranee asked curious why her fellow guardian looked the way she did

Cornelia just stiffened when she remembered all the horrible things those kids did to her when Naruto left they acted like animals after Cornelia's brief flashback she shook her head and told Taranee not to ask

"The portal must be close by" Will said taking out the magical map and bringing the heart of Kandrakar slightly above it and seconds later the map revealed a glowing red 'x' "there what's that?" she said pointing directly at the 'x'

Everyone looked in the direction of the tunnel and walked into it so the girls could take on their guardian form

After a bright performance of colors and light the group of friends continued walking through the tunnel until they reached the portal

Irma walked up to the portal and put half her arm through it while getting a rush of energy from the tear in reality "do you know what David Copperfield would pay for this?" she said until Naruto pulled her arm back to their side of the two way portal "what's the deal?" she said not liking that he ruined her fun

"You need to be careful you don't know what's on the other side you could've lost your arm like that gargoyle that tried to bring you back through the portal back when we first met" Naruto said making the girl remember how the gargoyle tried pulling her back through the portal and how it lost its hand as the portal closed

"Sorry your right thanks for looking out for me" Irma said blushing embarrassingly as she was not used to apologizing for things she did

"It's no problem I always got your back" he said making the girls blush get even brighter

Will saw this and wanted to stop it as she was very jealous seeing her best friend and crush getting all cozy together and saw the perfect thing

"Something's coming through!" she said using a perfectly valid excuse to separate the two

Everyone got a good distance away and prepared for whatever vile and dangerous creature decided to come through the portal

"Water!" Irma yelled summoning a bubbly ring of water around her

"Fire!" Taranee yelled holding a fireball in her hand wanting to be brave and was ready to face whatever came out the portal

"Air!" Hay Lin yelled grabbing a bent pipe for some strange reason

"Earth!" Cornelia yelled holding her hands up to the sky raising two balls of earth up into balls

Caleb grabbed hold of the sword he carried for whenever he returned to Meridian and pulled it out of its sheath

Will got into a fighting stance Naruto showed her during their training just so she would be prepared to fight since she was still the only guardian without an actual element

Naruto readied his chakra prepared to use whichever element he deemed necessary to take down whatever came through the portal

After a few seconds a small smelly creature everyone instantly recognized as it came through the portal

"Dragon nostrils trade for girly wings good deal yes?" Blunk said in his usual happy trade making mood until he was suddenly hit with a torrent of water courtesy of a certain blond ninja

"Ah no like getting wet! what blonde problem?" Blunk yelled while still being blasted with water by said blond

Naruto stopped with his liquid assault on the pasling once he felt that Blunk had gotten enough punishment

"That's what you get for when you steal my stuff!" Naruto said as he was still a little mad at the pasling who stole his alarm clock

The five guardians descended to the ground laughing as they just saw the pasling finally getting what he deserved from stealing other people's stuff

"Oh man Blunk smell clean now" Blunk whined as he no longer had his usual foul musk

"Dragon nostrils?" Cornelia asked actually curious about the item the pasling claimed to have earlier

Blunk opened up his now wet sack which unleashed a large amount of smoke and steam "make good hat once it stop smoking" he said while everyone started coughing from inhaling the smoke

"Ok enough wasting time we got to go" Naruto said as he and the others agreed and went through the portal one by one and when Hay Lin came through last she threw back the metal pipe she had for whatever reason back through the portal and it hit Blunk in the back of the head

(a few minutes later at the city dump)

"Looks like we found Blunk's vacation home" Irma said unable to block the terrible smell of the dump which somehow smelt _worse_ than the pasling

"In here" Caleb said next to an old cupboard with Naruto beside him with a small smirk at seeing the guardians confusion

"Ugh in where?" Taranee asked a little confused until Caleb kicked the side of the cupboard which open it's door

"Nobody knows who built the infinite City in 4,000 years no one found an end to it in any direction" Caleb said not wanting to answer questions the girls might have asked

After running for a few minutes Caleb stopped and pushed a jewel on a pillar which opened a secret passage familiar to him and Naruto

"More stairs? don't you have some kind of stone escalator?" Cornelia asked hopefully

"Cornelia you and the other girls _flew_ down here so why are you complaining?" Naruto asked not understanding why the girl was complaining as this would be the first set of stairs she'd walk on

"Girls" Caleb said in an annoyed sigh getting the guardians to glare at him and getting Naruto to massage the bridge of his nose because dealing with Caleb's sexist comments was starting to become tiresome

After going down a few set of stairs the group came to a room with a majestic waterfall and walked towards it

When they got close enough Caleb put his finger to his mouth signaling everyone to be quiet

"Ancient one we need your help" Caleb said getting down on one knee

"Ah you are the guardians of the Veil" a shadowy figure said from behind the waterfall

"Yes sir or yes ma'am" Will said unable to determine if the voice was male or female

"The message?" she asked getting Hay Lin to come closer revealing the writing on her arm "ah the writing of the beasts" she said recognizing the writing

"What does it say?" Will asked wanting to know what the writing said

With the wave of her hand the letters on Hay Lin's left arm glowed then revealed a translated version of the message on her right arm

"You are still undetected begin your search for the girl" Hay Lin said reading the now translated message

"The Beast is in your town in human form it will try to get close to you Guardians" the mage said kneeling down coming face to face with the group

Will had a flashback to when professor Collins came to her house last night

"How can you tell them apart from humans?" Naruto asked curiously wanting to know of different ways to tell if someone was a creature in disguise as it was hard for him to tell them apart as he could sense chakra and magic in everyone but they were all identical in terms of energy except for every person's unique signature which didn't help unless he met the person more than once

Will paid close attention as she was going to ask the same question

"Touch a beast with the heart of Kandrakar and it will show its true form" the mage said putting her hood on and slowly going back inside the waterfall

Naruto let out a sigh as now he would have to find his own way of detecting creatures as he had to figure it out with his rinnegan which he only had minimal knowledge of even with the foxes own knowledge which also wasn't very much

Coming out of his thoughts he noticed that Will was behind the group so slowing his own pace he walked next to the girl putting his hand on her shoulder surprising her as she didn't notice him walk up to her

"You alright?" he asked wondering what was wrong with the red headed guardian

"I don't know I think I might know who the creature might be" she said getting Naruto to raise his eyes in surprise "I'll tell you and others when we get back" she said not wanting to repeat herself getting a nod from Naruto in understanding

(later at some diner)

"You're serious? Professor Collins?" Irma exclaimed surprised as she was shocked by her friend's claim

"He's like too boring to be evil" Cornelia said not really believing he was a creature

"Who is this Collins?" Caleb asked not knowing who the person the guardians thought was the creature

"Will's history teacher" Taranee said answering Caleb's question

"We know for some reason Phobos is looking for a teenage girl in our town what if it's me" Will said getting weird looks from the other girls

"Ok why do you think it's Collins?" Naruto asked not really convinced but couldn't deny the girl had some valid points towards her claim like how Collins started the day they found the letters

"He came to my apartment last night" Will said getting the others to look at one another

"For what?" Naruto asked wondering why the new history teacher would go to Will's apartment specifically

"He came to give my mom notes from the last PTA" she said getting blank stares from everyone

"Say i'm one of his scouts how do I get close to earth girls?" Will asked the group wanting everyone to hear her out and follow her train of thought so they wouldn't think she was paranoid

"Become a box of donuts?" Hay Lin said getting weird looks from the others as they wondered what she was thinking

"I get a job as a teacher!" Will said slamming her hand on the table getting everyone's attention back on the current issue

"Oh wow and then check out my possible targets one at a time" Taranee said thinking Will might be right as she remembered Collins checking in on her and Irma

"But if he's from Meridian-" Caleb was saying until Will interrupted him

"Okay my mom's attractive in a funky old person kind of way but unless he's an evil beast why else would Collins talk to her" she asked not understanding why Collins was interested in her mom and felt uncomfortable that her mom was dating

"How does Collins know enough earth history to teach it?" Caleb asked wanting the girls to think this through and confirm all the facts and make sure there weren't any missing details

"And it would explain why he made Community day earlier" Cornelia said

"To separate us and watch us one at a time" Irma said finishing Cornelia's sentence and

remembered him coming to check on her and Taranee

"We should follow him!" Hay Lin said suddenly getting up ready to hunt down Collins

"Girls please let me suggest another plan" Caleb said with his eyes closed and his hand on his face

Hearing the sound of the bell from the door he looked to see the girls retreating figures through the glass leaving him all alone with Naruto

"You know this will end badly right?" Caleb said to Naruto as he was drinking coffee

"Oh I know but your gonna go with them" he said confusing the rebel leader

"Why? their not gonna listen to me!" Caleb said not wanting to waste his time with the stubborn girls

"Because I will be looking into Collins to see if he's actually from _here_ while you try to make the girls see reason or prevent them from doing something really stupid" Naruto said ready to use his ninja skills in espionage to investigate the new history professor

(Sheffield institute an hour later)

Naruto was currently inside Knickerbocker's office going through her files in her filing cabinet as he couldn't get into her computer due to him not knowing the password so he was going through the hard files which were mostly students and a few teachers but he couldn't find Collins

He was dressed in a standard anbu uniform minus the armor, sword, and standard mask but he had a mask that covered his mouth like Kakashi's so no one could see the bottom half of his face

'Hmph maybe his file hasn't been transferred over yet' Naruto thought using logic in why Collins file wouldn't be there not wanting to see it as a reason that he would be a creature

Hearing the sound of footsteps Naruto rushed over to window and jumped out through it and closed it as he didn't want to be caught by whoever was coming by the office

'Ok let's see if there's any information in his classroom' he thought picking the lock to the window of the professor's class

His desk drawer didn't contain much information about himself, but he did see his file along with the girls so deciding to take a look he saw that his grade was a B+ from the work the substitutes gave him and was happy his work was paying off

He looked through the girls and saw both Taranee and Hay Lin had high A's while Cornelia and Irma had an average B and finally Will had a D+ looking at that made the ninja feel sorry for Will and wanted to help her seeing as how they already study together

Putting the files away he looked on top of the desk and saw a sticky note with today's date it said

1\. Get glue

2\. Go to pet store to get crickets Mr. Scales

3\. Give Susan the notes from the PTA tonight

'Ok besides the crickets this seems pretty normal' he thought while putting everything back the way it was and left through the window he entered through

'Ok I'll go over to Will's see if she's home and tell her Collins might not be the monster' he thought using a quick transformation to make it look like he was wearing normal clothes

' **You know you might not need to use hand signs for your clones or transformations right?'** The fox said mentally to his host surprising him as the fox rarely talked to him outside of training

'I thought about that to it's just not sure how to do it' Naruto thought as he walked to Will's apartment

The fox let out an angry sigh as he himself didn't know either but he had some theories with what Naruto's rinnegan might be able to do but so far it could only close portals and reveal portals on the old map

The fox remembered Nagato opened a portal with his rinnegan so Naruto could as well if he knew how to practice it

Not hearing from the fox Naruto made his way to Will's apartment knocking on the door

He heard someone coming and when it opened he was face to face with Will's mother who was wearing makeup and smelled like perfume

"Oh hi is Will here?" he asked the girl's mother

Susan wasn't expecting to see Naruto this late in the day and was hoping it was someone else "oh, no but she'll be here soon are you here to help her study again?" Susan asked while inviting the blond inside

"Yeah just trying to help a friend out" he said to his friend's mom

"Well I appreciate you helping out my daughter" she said giving the teen a smile then remembered the dinner she and her daughter had with him

(flashback)

It started out ok he enjoyed her cooking which surprised both Will and Susan so the mother asked him questions to know the boy better as he was friends with her daughter

She asked where he's from his interests, hobbies, and finally….. his parents

Naruto dropped his spoon and had a sad look on his face Susan looked over to her daughter wondering if there was something wrong with the question she asked

Naruto took in a deep breath and relaxed himself

"My parents died" he said in a sad low tone of voice surprising the mother and her daughter

"H-How did they die?" she asked thinking she would not like the answer

"They were murdered" he said in the same sad tone of voice

Susan didn't know what to say as she didn't know how painful her question would be for the young teen

Will was shocked that her friend lost his parents and berated herself as she didn't know about it as she was suppose to be his friend

"I'm sorry I-I didn't know I would be bringing up bad memories for you" Susan said apologizing for asking such an insensitive question

"It's alright you didn't know" Naruto said knowing they meant well

(timeskip after dinner)

"Hey listen Naruto if you ever need someone to talk to im always here" Will said wanting Naruto to know she would be there for him in his time of need

"Thanks Will and hey listen could you not tell the others about my parents?" Naruto asked not wanting his friends to worry about him over nothing

"Totally it's your secret to tell not mine" Will said not going to betray his trust in keeping the secret

"Thanks goodnight" he said as he left

(flashback end)

Naruto waited a while for Will to show up and suddenly he felt a familiar surge of energy outside the apartment

Thinking quickly he ran to the bathroom and made a clone so he would not make Will's wonder where he went as he went through the window

(front of the building few minutes later)

This was not what Naruto expected to see as he thought he would see a monster or something being the reason why the guardians would transform, but scene before him was he didn't know what to make of

Hay Lin was literally trying to pull Collins face off and the front of the building was trashed

"What the hell happened?" he asked to no one in particular

" _They_ happened" Caleb said referring to the guardians

(a few minutes later)

Naruto was laughing as he and everyone walked to the professor's house "ok let me get this straight you guys thought he got _glue_ for a _mask_ and _crickets_ to _eat_ " he said getting the girls to look away in embarrassment and anger

"Tried to warn them but hey girls it's like trying to talk to firewood" Caleb said to Naruto who just looked at him blankly

"I can't believe we zapped our history teacher" Will exclaimed

"But we did see he's right here" Hay Lin said pointing to said teacher in the wheelbarrow

"Hay Lin it's an expression" Irma said tiredly

"Oh like there's a police car" Hay Lin said getting weird looks from everyone

"That's not an expression" Taranee said wondering if the girl needed help in understanding the word's meaning

"No but there's a police car" Hay Lin said pointing to the police car with an active siren

Not wanting to be seen by the police carrying an unconscious man the group ran and hid inside a large bush and accidentally sent the unconscious teacher into the pool

(few minutes later)

Naruto was laughing as he pushed the wheelbarrow with the now _wet_ unconscious teacher

"Hay Lin what does his driver's license say?" Will asked just now realizing they didn't know his address

After reading the license they learned he lived five miles away making them all groan

"That's five miles from here uphill, can't we transform and fly him?" Taranee asked hopefully

"Hey your only supposed to transform for emergencies" Caleb said wanting them to learn a lesson to not jump the gun and do things without evidence or proof

Irma had enough of dealing with Caleb all on his high horse "well what do you call pushing a wet unconscious man up a hill in a wheelbarrow at midnight hmm?" she said accidentally hitting the wheelbarrow knocking their teacher down to the ground

"Sorry Naruto" Irma said apologetically as he shrugged not really bothered as he put the man back in the wheelbarrow

"Unnecessary if you'd listen to me" Caleb said with his eyes closed trying to ease the stress he's suffered by dealing with the girls insanity

"Ok enough listen we got no time to waste so Will you and the girls transform" Naruto said as he was tired of dealing with this

After the girls transformed Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Taranee picked up one of Collins limbs

"Hey Naruto want me to give you a lift?" Will said brushing her hair back as she blushed

"No it's ok I might be a little heavy for you to carry and Caleb doesn't know how to get there" he said getting Will to looked down but understood his reasoning

"I'm not going they dug themselves into this mess they can handle it themselves" Caleb said as he took of

Will looked back at him hoping he would then take her offer but to her dismay he was already walking away

"Ok I guess I'll meet you there" Naruto said walking up a wall and jumping rooftop to rooftop

(half hour later)

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked wondering why Collins looked even worse than when he left him

"We might've dropped him … a couple times" Cornelia said as she and the others were embarrassed

"Forget it let get him upstairs he lives on the seventh floor" Naruto said checking the list of apartments when he got there

As they entered and transformed back to normal Naruto convinced the girls to take the stairs as they might run into someone in the elevator but he was the one who carried him

When they made it to the top they entered his apartment which wasn't that bad Naruto placed him on a blue recliner

"Aw he looks so peaceful" Hay Lin said looking at the unconscious professor

"He should have five girls zap him unconscious and thrown to dogs more often" Irma said making Naruto look at her questionably as he couldn't tell if what she said happened or was even true

"Cricket mystery solved Mr. Scales" Taranee said reading the lizards name plack on it's cage

"If anyone tells Caleb he was right about this they are out of the group!" Irma said not wanting to fuel the annoying rebel leader's ego

"What about him?" Cornelia said getting Irma to glare directly at Naruto almost as if she was trying to bore a hole into his very soul

Naruto raised his hands up "listen i'm not gonna tell Caleb a thing, he doesn't need anything to stroke the flames of his ego so my lips are sealed" Naruto said getting Irma to stop glaring at him "plus we all make mistakes nothing wrong about that" he continues making all the girls feel better after their radical behaviour

"Okay we locked the door fly out the window have his car towed and tomorrow will put the papers in his desk he'll think he dreamed it" Will said coming up with a quick plan to make the teacher believe it was all a dream

"What about his clothes?" Taranee asked seeing as the man would wonder how his clothes got shredded

"Sprinkle them with crickets and release the lizard so he thinks Mr. scales rip them up" Cornelia said holding a bag full of live crickets

"Ah that's crazy, do it" Will said wanting this to look as convincing as possible

Naruto reached in to the lizards cage due to Cornelia being to afraid to even touch the reptile he placed it gently on the teachers lap and sprinkled some crickets so the lizard would do his part

After they all left Naruto paid a guy to tow Collins car back to his place so he would think he went home

(next day history class)

Naruto was paying close attention with Collins cause he wanted to be sure of what the teacher remembered or believed

Seeing Elyon walk in he waved to her but saw her stop and ask Collins if he was alright he was relieved to know Collins believed he dreamt of being attacked by evil fairies and thought his lizard tried to eat him

Everyone was relieved but couldn't shake the bad feeling they all felt as now they had to keep an eye out for whoever the beast might be

(later at lunch)

Cornelia was currently planning on how to get back at the kids who made her day a living hell but remembered something and turned to Taranee who was currently writing a paper on the Labyrinth on her laptop

"Hey Taranee can you look up this book for me 'Tale of a Gutsy Ninja?'" Cornelia asked remembering the book Naruto read to the kids and really wanted to read it herself

Not even looking up from the computer the girl typed the books name and had zero results "it doesn't exist" she said to Cornelia as she was wondering if she got the name wrong

"What? but that's the name of it Naruto has a hard copy of the book" Cornelia said positive of the books name as she asked Naruto and even wrote it down

"Well maybe it's not from here but Meridian" Taranee said believing that he was from Meridian

"No he's from-" Cornelia was saying until realizing Naruto never really told them where he was from and remembered their unfinished conversation from the mall left her even more curious


	8. Chapter 8

(early in the morning at an old bookstore)

A young blond adult male who seemed to be in his mid twenties was putting a strange book with some kind of foreign language into a bookshelf with that out of the way the man headed to a back room with a crystal ball and a box of sand

The man reach into the box and poured the sand over the crystal ball and suddenly a strong gust of wind came into the windowless room and the crystal ball emitted a bright light revealing transparent prince Phobos

"Lord Cedric i'm becoming impatient for good news" prince Phobos said not looking to happy

"I have found an inversion point between Meridian and this earth bookstore and the store will provide the perfect cover for searching for the girl" Cedric said hoping this news would please his prince's foul mood

"Once my sister is identified we must slowly and carefully bring her into our confidence and then right into our trap

(silver dragon mid day)

"I don't know what do you recommend?" a man in a suit asked Caleb who was scratching his

head with his pen

"That you hurry up I've got other customers" Caleb said annoyed by the guy who couldn't make up his mind

"Waiter my wife asked for water with no ice" A man asked holding out said glass

"Well tell her-" Caleb was saying until Naruto came to stop the possible confrontation

"Here you go ma'am i'm sorry it won't happen again" Naruto said handing the man's wife a cool glass of water with no ice and got thanks of appreciation from the married couple

"Ugh you people wouldn't last a day in Meridian" Caleb said causing the couple Naruto just help begin discussing what 'Meridian' was

"What's the szechuan chicken like?" the man Caleb was talking to earlier asked making Caleb slam down his notepad down and walked over to the couple Naruto was working on and took the man's wife's plate and brought it up to the other man's table and slammed it in front him

"It's like this but there's more of it" Caleb said until Yan Lin came and dragged Caleb to the back

"I'm so sorry about my friend he's new" Naruto said nervously as he didn't want the couple to think all the staff was like that or leave a bad review that would hurt the silver dragons reputation

"It's fine young man and here for your troubles" the man's wife said handing him a ten-dollar bill for his great service

Naruto took the tip and thought he would give Caleb a freebie on being a dick since he got such a good tip

Naruto took care of a few more customers and was gonna take a break but was stopped when Yan Lin asked if he could go check up on Caleb as he was down stairs for a while

When he got there he saw Caleb was actually doing his job correctly but noticed Blunk climbing the pipes watching the printer in fascination

"Ohh how it do it?" Blunk asked wondering how it made the same thing over and over

"I don't know 'how it do it' all I know is this machine will make identical maps of Phobos castle for all my field commanders after I finish copying today's yummy shrimp specials" Caleb said as Blunk approached the printer then smacked the side of it

Taking all the newly done menu sheets Caleb went upstairs to put them in the actual menu but walked right into Naruto who gave him a blank stare and motioned for him to turn around to see Blunk making different poses against the the printers scanner

Caleb groaned and went to deal with the annoying pasling who only seemed to make Caleb's life even harder

Naruto decided it was time to take off of work and go to Will's as they had an emergency guardian meeting and he also had to tutor Will in math

(half hour later at Will's)

"Ok if professor Collins wasn't the beast living in Heather field in disguise who is?" Will said turning around to see Hay Lin and Cornelia tossing 'Gamakichi' around

"The mage said all you have to do to reveal a beast in human form is touch it with the heart of Kandrakar" Hay Lin said as she caught the stuffed toad

"Well I can't go around the city touching everyone with a crystal" Will said thinking that plan would not be very efficient

"Even if by some miracle that plan worked how will you explain a creature appearing in the middle of a crowded street" Naruto said hoping the logic would dissuade the girls from attempting the less than half baked plan

"I can't believe he lost my essay" Taranee said to no one in particular as she looked completely down and depressed

Naruto just stared at her a while being little confused as Taranee was the one who always took anything guardian related seriously looking towards the girls "can anyone please explain to me why she's like this?" he asked them wondering why she was like this

"Our teacher lost her paper and she thinks it's the end of the world" Irma said not really seeing the big deal since Taranee was a straight A student one bad grade wouldn't destroy that

"Which one?" Naruto asked since all his teachers seemed alright and didn't think they would do that

"I don't remember he's just a sub never really paid attention to his name" Irma said nonchalantly

"Taranee we all grieve for your loss, but the world's been invaded by monster's focus!" Cornelia said surprising Naruto once again as Cornelia always seemed lax when it came to being a guardian

"He's looking for one of us" Irma said showing a slight feeling of unease indicating she might have been a little scared that it might be her

Naruto with all his training picked up on Irma's unease and said something that _slightly_ relaxed her

"Phobos isn't searching for you guys he's _seen_ you guys already but that makes me curious he's looking for a girl and if it isn't you guys than who" he asked to no in particular making all the other guardians think about what he said

"What if he's looking for his secret evil granddaughter? I saw it in a movie one time and the girl was like mondo creeped" Hay Lin said making everyone else minus Taranee not understand what she was talking about

"He lost it that's the only explanation" Taranee said _still ranting_ about how her teacher messes up making all the other occupants of Will's room sigh and gasp in annoyance

Hearing a knocking on the door Will's mom came in "hey guys Will has to study with Naruto you have to say goodbye" all the girls left as they felt that was her way of saying 'get out'

(few minutes later outside the building)

"Ok we need to talk about Naruto" Cornelia said to the others

"Like what? that he's your soulmate?" Irma said with a mischievous smirk

"Yeah….wait no! stop fooling around Irma!" Cornelia said with a light blush "I mean we're his friends yet we know nothing about him" she continued

"So what? he likes to keep things private that ain't a crime" Irma said thinking her friends claim was a little far fetched

Cornelia just glared angrily at Irma then towards to Hay Lin "Hay Lin you live with him has he told you anything about where he's from or anything like that?" she asked hoping for even a little bit of information on their male blond friend

Hay Lin thought back and suddenly had a realization "he once told me he was a ninja" she exclaimed while getting blank stares from the other two guardians who thought she was being her usual bubbly self "but why are you making such a big deal about this?, he's done nothing but help us" the air guardian asked not understanding why her friend was making such a big deal about Naruto

Cornelia just sighed in defeat 'maybe I am overthinking this but I can't shake this feeling he's hiding something' she thought unable to shake the feeling she had in her gut

"Ok listen we need to get some textbooks for history anyone know any good places to pick up books?" Irma asked thinking she could get rid of the tension of the conversation if she changed the topic

Cornelia's personality did a complete one-eighty when she suddenly had an idea "oh I know the 'perfect' place we can go to it's this old bookstore me and Elyon saw and get this it's run by this really handsome guy, he has these really hot jet black eyes and this devilish smile" Cornelia said unaware of how dangerous the person described was

(half hour later at the old bookstore)

The four guardians walked into the store along with Elyon who Cornelia invited to come with them

"Hi um where are the high school textbooks?" Cornelia yelled not seeing anyone

"All over i'm afraid there's more in the back" A male voiced said deep within the bookstore

The girls scattered throughout the library looking at different sections of books while a tall blond man came from out the shadows "sorry i'm still getting organized" he said spooking the two blond girls

"Oh me too i'm Cornelia" Cornelia said surprising the disguised snake beast as he was literally face-to-face with one of his mortal enemies and taking a quick glance around he saw three of the other guardians were also here

"And i'm Elyon Brown" Elyon said also introducing herself brushing her hair to the side of her head

"Rick Hoffman" Cedric said using the alias he _acquired_ to introduce himself while noting the girl he didn't know seemed to be just an ordinary human girl

"Sorry about the mess it's taking me awhile to sort everything out" he continued trying to keep up his cover and not draw any unwanted attention from the guardians

"I know exactly how that is" Elyon said having felt that way when she had to clean her room

While they were talking a familiar pasling came into the library through an open vent shaft and when he got out the vent he saw a fly trap full of dead flies and decided to eat it and while he was doing it, Hay Lin was looking through the books and saw something that shocked her, it was a book with writing that matched the one she and Will saw at the old train station

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Hay Lin yelled out calling for her friends to come to see the strange book

Cedric seeing the others guardians head towards the book decided to make himself scarce and headed outside to where the earth guardian and her friend were

Cornelia wanting to see what her friends were up to decided to " well I better go look for my history book, like it'll do me any good the middle ages are so last week" she said going inside leaving Elyon alone with the disguised snake monster

"Corny look at the lettering in this book" Irma said pointing to the book with Meridian writing

"I told you to stop calling me-" Cornelia was saying until she caught a glimpse of the book the other girls were staring at

"It's the Meridian graffiti!" Taranee exclaimed shocked at seeing something from the other world right infront of her

"I wonder if the writing is the same inside" Hay Lin thought out loud while pulling the book causing her and the other three guardians to disappear in a flash of light

Blunk seeing this began to panic and decided to look for the only guardian remaining in the human world

As the pasling left out the way he came, Elyon came by looking for her friends and after searching for a little while she concluded they all must've left leaving her sad and all alone

(fifteen minutes later)

Naruto had finished helping Will study and was currently on his way to a bookstore for a textbook he would need for history and as he was about to turn the corner he bumped into an all to familiar blond girl

"Oh man Elyon are you ok?" he asked kneeling down to see if she was hurt

"Yeah i'm fine" she said with a small blush as he helped her up

"Well sorry about running into you like that" he said smiling nervously while he scratching the back of his head

"It's ok Naruto I know you didn't do it on purpose" Elyon said holding no ill will towards her male blond friend

"Hey are you alright?" he asked confusing the girl as she just told him she was "you seem kinda bummed out" he said noticing a sad look in her eyes while also unknowingly using his ability to sense negative emotions

"I told you i'm fine" she reassuring her friend who just decided to leave the issue alone since it was obvious she didn't want his help so unless it became serious he would drop it

Naruto and Elyon decided to have a seat at a nearby bench and talk for a little while before they knew it the day ended making them witnesses to a beautiful sunset

"This is nice" Naruto said unaware of how the mood was set from such a beautiful sight

Elyon just looked down her blush easily hidden from the bright colors produced by the setting sun "yeah it is" she said only to realize it was getting close to her curfew "oh man it's getting late I need to get home!" she said sadly as she really enjoyed her time with Naruto

"Oh crap! I still need to get my textbook!" he said depressingly as most stores would probably be closed by now

Seeing her friends distress she quickly remembered the bookstore she got her textbook from so giving Naruto directions in which he needed to the two went their separate ways but before he was out of sight Elyon took one final glance to his retreating figure and couldn't help but admire him as he was everything a girl could want in a guy

(bookstore backroom same time)

"This is good news Cedric even if the guardian possessing the heart of kandrakar is not among them, capturing them will allow us to bring in the remaining guardian to us and capture her" prince Phobos said once again in his astral form smirking at thought of all the power he would possess once he obtained the heart of Kandrakar

"What of the boy?" Cedric asked hissing slightly at the mention of the boy as he held great hatred towards him

The prince of meridian came to a halt as he had forgotten about the mysterious boy with unimaginable power

"In your time in the human world have you seen the boy or gathered any information on him?" Phobos asked wondering if his most loyal subject had gathered any information on the boy

Before he could even answer the prince the door to the store opened and the voice that called out surprised the Cedric

"Hello are you still open?" Naruto asked out loud not seeing anyone as he entered

"My lord it's him!" Cedric said in clear surprise while the prince just grinned very evilly at the thought of seeing his quarry with his own eyes

"Cedric I want you to go greet our _guest_ " Phobos said disappearing but his face appeared on the crystal ball "I want you to take the crystal ball with you and place it somewhere so I can get a good view of the boy" he said directly from the crystal ball which moments later appeared to be a normal see through glass ball

Walking out the back room with the crystal ball in hand Cedric came face-to-face with the teen who he faced multiple times in battle and it enraged him to no end that he had to hold his cover and make sure he wasn't discovered otherwise he would just eat his enemy before he even had time to react

Placing the crystal ball on the counter so his master would be able to see the blond "so what can I help you with young man?" Cedric asked but internally struggling as he resisted the urge to vomit from being in his presence

"I just need a textbook for school so I was wondering if I could get one?" Naruto asked getting some weird vibes from the man in front of him

"No problem young man give me a moment, while I look let me ask you how's school going?" Cedric asked having no real interest in the boy's life just keeping up his ruse and buying time for his master to get a better analysis of the boy

'Hmph this boy appears to have whisker marks but he's not from meridian and has animal characteristics like Cedric does with snakes but Cedric's are well hidden unless he feels intense emotions, but this boy actually has his animal features so either he has poor glamour or…. he isn't using a glamour and he actually looks like that' Phobos thought as the boy was as close to human as it came to certain individuals who had animal like forms

'He's might be some type of feline but that doesn't tell me anything important, this boy can use elemental magic, perform impossible feats all without the assistance of a magical item' Phobos thought angrily as Naruto became more and more of a mystery to him

"So where are you from?" Cedric asked pretending to look for a book and still not caring but thought he'd ask a question that would reveal anything important

Naruto had to think of something as he was getting asked that question sometimes lucky enough for him he was good at misdirection "i'm not exactly from around here I just moved here" Naruto said not lying, and not revealing anything

"Ah here are the textbooks" Cedric said giving him a textbook Naruto left the store and went in the direction of the silver dragon leaving Cedric alone with the crystal ball

"Hmph he is not what I expected I couldn't feel anything from him he may be suppressing his power" Phobos said from the crystal ball "I need to know how much power he has before we capture him" he continued not wanting to leave things to chance

"My prince the boy said he wasn't from around here, and when we first met he didn't know much about where he was so if he's not from earth or meridian then where?" Cedric asked truly curious

'Hmph he brings up a good point, if the boy isn't from either earth or meridian then where? all the other world's are sealed due to the veil' prince Phobos thought as he thought over the impossible possibility he was from another world the only one he could possibly be from was Kandrakar but that was even more impossible as he didn't show any signs of being from there with the way he dressed looked or fought everything about him was foreign

"Forget about it we'll get our answer's after we capture him and take his power" the prince said relishing at the thought of obtaining the blond enigma

The prince and general thought over and discussed over the teen and ways to capture him but were interrupted by a noise in the back

Before Cedric could reply there was a bright light in the back indicating someone used the book to get to meridian and it didn't take a genius to figure out who might've went through

(ten minutes earlier)

Naruto was walking down a street till he suddenly felt his phone vibrate, picking it up he saw that it was Will

"Naruto the others are in trouble!" Will said in a slightly panicked tone obviously worried for her friends

"What happened?" Naruto asked wanting all the details before they acted

Will told him that Blunk had seen the girls disappear in a flash of light at a bookstore where they were there on moment and gone the next

Naruto looked back at the bookstore he just left and considering how crazy his life was he realized the bookstore he was just at might've been the one she was referring to

"Ok listen Will meet me in the back of the bookstore i'll talk to Yan Lin see what she knows" Naruto said hanging up then started running to the silver dragon

(silver dragon a minute later)

Yan Lin was currently doing laundry deep in thought about what Naruto had just told her "from the sound of it you may have found an inversion point to Blunk it would seem like the girls disappeared" she said calmly although worried about Hay Lin since she wasn't able to use her full guardian powers

"So it's basically teleportation with a predetermined transport location?" Naruto asked feeling this might help in his study of his father's signature jutsu

"Well yes" Yan Lin replied not really sure about all the properties of this form of teleportation

Suddenly the door swung open revealing a less than pleased Caleb "'this steak has been dropped on the floor' how could she know I did that?" Caleb said holding up the steak with an imprint of his shoe and also not taking this as a sign he needed to work on his social skills

"Caleb there's trouble" Yan Lin said wanting her granddaughter rescued and saved from wherever she had ended up

"Finally some action" Caleb said not really noticing Yan Lin's fearful mood

"Oh and by the way that steak has an imprint of your left foot on it" Naruto said to the teen who was even denser than him a lot of time

(behind the bookstore minutes later)

Naruto was currently picking the lock to the back of the library so he, Will, Caleb, and Blunk could enter undetected

"Why are we sneaking through the back?" Caleb asked leaning against a wall with his foot up trying way too hard to look cool

"Because Caleb the guy who runs it is still here and if we enter and he sees us he could call the cops or even worse we disappear like the girls and he sees magic what would we do then?" Naruto said explaining how bad it would be if they were discovered and with a sound of a click the door was unlocked

Caleb just shut his trap as he couldn't argue with the blond teen

"Blunk said they disappeared in the back" Will said as they began to search she looked to Blunk "where?" she asked

"Nowhere that problem?" Blunk said clearly not understanding

"Where were there no girls?" Caleb said trying to clarify

"Everywhere no girls" Blunk said making the other sigh in frustration

Will reached for a random book in the bookshelf and was hit with a mild gust of wind which sent her back falling down and would have hit the ground if Naruto hadn't caught her "I just felt" Will just said unable to even describe what she felt and just reached for a book and suddenly a ripple appeared out of nowhere sending the three teens to Meridian and leaving Blunk behind who panicked at the three teens disappearance but was strangely only concerned about Caleb

Unknown to the pasling and the missing group they were being watched by a figure hidden in the shadow the only way you could notice him was by his glowing yellow snake like eyes

(Phobos palace library)

"Ugh can we not do that again?" Will said her stomach feeling like her stomach was turned inside out

"Yeah we are not doing that again i'd rather wait for a portal" Naruto said rethinking his idea about studying this teleportation if the effects were this severe

Caleb shaking off his nausea saw a red string on the ground and decided to pick it up in order to inspect it

"What do you guys think is on the other end of this?" Caleb said showing the other the string that apparently left a trail to be followed

"The girls obviously" Naruto said not getting how someone could be so dense

"And a very unhappy Cornelia" Will said getting Naruto to chuckle, holding out the heart Will spoke a message hopping the others would receive since the heart of kandrakar united them not just as guardians but as friends "guardians wherever you are let me find you safe" she said and almost if the heart was reacting to her feelings she transformed into her guardian form

The group followed the trail of red string and at the end they were at the entrance/exit of the library and waiting for them was none other than prince Phobos himself

Phobos couldn't be more pleased as right before him stood the wielder of the heart of kandrakar, the infamous rebel leader, and the boy with unique powers the prince couldn't be happier

Will remembering the prince from when he captured her back away in fear "Ah Caleb get back!" Will said wanting some distance between the prince and them

Caleb being the idiot he always is charged at the prince instead "no never back!" he said while jumping on a ladder with wheels as he rode it towards Phobos who still had a grin on his face

Naruto saw this and immediately knew that Caleb was in trouble but before he could make a move Phobos raised his hand and captured Caleb in a field of light that encased his body and sent him crashing into a chair

"How about you all surrender and I promise no harm shall come to you" Phobos said everyone clearly able to tell he was lying

"How about we stop talking and start fighting?" Naruto said seeing Will fly behind the bookshelf and had a pretty good idea about what she was going to do

"Not yet you see i'm very interested in you" Phobos said all his attention focused on Naruto

"Yeah like the wanted signs weren't a clue, but sorry I don't swing that way" Naruto said insulting the prince buying Will some time but Phobos didn't seem fazed

"I would like know how you came into possession of such great power? we are clearly not related so there is no way possible for you to draw on the strength of Meridian" Phobos asked/demanded wanting to know if there was more power for him to obtain

Naruto just remained silent not answering the prince on the off chance he could actually find a way back to Naruto's world, Naruto knew he was stronger than the prince but he had power's not known to him and he never underestimates the enemy

"Oh well I tried asking nicely" Phobos said encasing Naruto in the same light Caleb was in but brought him closer and placed a hand on his chest and it glowed in crimson light, he absorbed only a little of his power but what he got made him ecstatic as he never felt so much power even from his bath's that gave him the power over Meridian

' **Naruto what happened?'** the fox asked mentally feeling an extremely small amount of his chakra had been taken from him

'I don't know! he somehow absorbed it through my body hows that possible' the jinchuriki asked the tailed beast

' **Hmph it seems that arrogant piece of shit prince might have the ability to siphon power from others'** the fox responded carefully analyzing the situation

'Could he absorb you completely through the seal?' Naruto asked in a brief moment of concern for the fox who appeared to not have caught it or just didn't care

' **No even with the power of this land he can not absorb me as the seal would prevent it, he may be able to steal a sliver of my chakra but not me'** the fox said breaking off the connection and think about the brief concern his host showed him

During Naruto's brief discussion Phobos was in total bliss feeling complete uforia from Naruto's power it was full of hatred, malice, and was undeniably evil making the prince love every moment of it

Naruto having enough of Phobos leeching off him decided to focus his chakra breaking the field around him leaving Phobos wide open to a punch to the face "do it now Will!" Naruto yelled getting the the guardian to push the bookshelf down onto Phobos

Naruto, Will, and Caleb took off as they heard the guards closing in and tried to search for the four missing guardians

"Naruto are you alright?" Will asked wondering if Phobos hurt him in some way

"Yeah i'm alright listen we need to find them there too far away for me to sense them" Naruto said using his sensory skills to try and pick up even a little of the other guardians power

"I can fly around and see if I can find them" Will said offering an idea to help find her friends

"Ok but try not to fly too low to the ground someone could sneak attack you from underneath the trees" he said getting a nod from Caleb as that was sound reasoning and a nod of appreciation from Will but before she could take off Naruto saw something that covered the ground and the trees it look like drool and smelled awful

"Will I think we should follow this trail of drool from whatever the hell it came from might lead us to the the others" Naruto said as he believed that whatever creature the drool came from was hunting the girls

(minutes later)

Naruto was able to run at increased speeds due to how high the trees were allowing him to jump from branch to branch

Will was just amazed at how fast Naruto was going even with her wings Naruto was faster than her, she wondered if she would be able to do that if she kept up her training with Naruto a blush appeared on her face at the thought of spending more time with him

"Will!" Naruto said bringing Will out of her daze

"Yeah?" Will asked wondering what he needed

"I can feel the girls up ahead and two others that have a strange energy" Naruto said a little worried for the girls as he didn't like how these two energies felt as they were completely different from anything he ever felt before, it felt like both were encased in darkness and gave off a feeling of death

"AHHH!" loud screams echoed throughout the forest and when the two made it to the source of the screams they saw all guardians clinging to a tree that was on its last legs as it was ready to fall

"Will go now!" Naruto yelled to Will wanting her to transform the girls now as they began to fall to the ground

"Guardians unite!" Will said calling out the guardians signature cry transforming the four remaining girls into their guardian forms

While they transformed Naruto took the opportunity to launch a sneak attack on the strangely dressed creature who seemed to be dressed like a combination of a witch and a hunter but had the appearance of a zombie

"How did you guys find us?" Hay Lin asked curiously

"We followed the mutant dogs slobber" Naruto said not taking his eyes off the man and beast before him

The hunter recognizing the blond from the wanted posters and knew his master wanted him alive but the girls were a different story he only required the heart of Kandrakar so killing them was of no consequence so he opened his chest and unleashed a swarm of bat like creatures

The bats swarmed around Naruto giving him nicks and cuts but realized this was a distraction as the hunter used a glowing neon green mace and threw it at the guardians and was lucky enough to get it tied around Will's left leg and was pulling her down to the ground in order to steal the heart of kandrakar

Naruto seeing this decided it was time to stop holding back and activated his rinnegan and unleashed a small almighty push to send the bats flying back but noticed he shredded some parts of his clothes but ignored it because when he was in the clear he threw a kunai with some wind chakra in order to pierce the magically enchanted mace chain

With the chain broken and Will now free and safe she rallied the other guardians "hit him with everything you got!" Will yelled out getting the other guardians to unleash their respective elements

Irma and Hay Lin tried to combine their elements in order to encase the hunter in ice but with the high humidity it only stayed water and only sprayed over the hunter who got up as if nothing fazed him

Cornelia landed on the ground and was able to instantly erect a tree which ensnared the hunter capturing him

The hunter struggled to regain freedom but dropped his mace in the process and as it was about to hit the ground Caleb who finally arrived caught it, he wrapped the chain around his wrist and prepared to strike the hunter's dog

Cornelia seeing the dog charge at Caleb decided to use the vines on the tree she made to capture it

Caleb was mad as Cornelia had interrupted his fight which struck a huge blow to his pride as a man and a warrior "Why did you do that? I had it!" Caleb yelled angrily

"What are you talking about? that thing was coming right at you!" Cornelia said not understanding his problem or his unpleasant attitude

"I could take that thing on I didn't need your help!" he said in his usually pouty mood

Not seeing the hurt expression on Cornelia's face Caleb just pouted in another direction

Once again Naruto had to resist the urge to smack Caleb upside his head and decided to change the mood and focus on something important "listen you guys we need to find the nearest portal and get home cause I don't think we'll be able to sneak into the castle to get to the library and find the book we used to get here besides i'm sure someone found the red string" Naruto said mainly focusing on getting home so he could deal with Caleb for hurting Cornelia's feelings

"You guys need a lift to the nearest portal?" Cornelia offered more towards Naruto than Caleb

"No thanks i'll walk" Caleb said in his normal brooding attitude

The guardians decided to walk with the two non-flyers of the group

"We met some villagers they got us out of the castle" Cornelia said wanting to get a conversation going which peaked Naruto's attention

"I can't stop thinking how horrible their lives are under Phobos" Hay Lin said losing her usually happy and joyful tone

"They gave us their own food" Taranee said thinking her problems were petty compared to others who were in worse situations

Hearing this made Naruto remember the hard times he suffered during his childhood going hungry never receiving help until he met the ichiraku's the father and daughter were always kind to him giving him free ramen and would be always be there for him in his time of need

"They're good people don't worry in these days ahead you'll have plenty of chances to repay them" Caleb said both hoping he could repay all those who put faith and helped the rebellion even in the littlest of ways

'How about now?' Naruto thought seeing as this would be as good a chance as any

Naruto quickly took out a storage seal he had carried and quickly made hand signs and summoned a clone to which he gave the scroll to looking toward the group "which direction were the people who helped you Hay Lin pointed towards the north and with that Naruto's clone took off

"What's your clone doing?" Caleb asked wondering what the clone was doing

"That scroll I gave the clone contained something that'll help those villagers who fed you guys" Naruto said with a small genuine smile which confused everyone there as to what the scroll contained

(clone Naruto a few minutes later)

When the clone arrived at what appeared to be a bonfire sight was a group of injured people from the looks of their wounds Naruto assumed that the tracker was the one to cause all this

The clone walking up to the sigh scared a lot of people as they didn't know who he was and the unknown was usually feared

"Who are you?" an old man with some amount of courage yelled out

"Are you the ones who helped the four guardian's?" the Naruto clone asked lacking any kind of emotion

"Yeah so what?" came the shout of a brave little girl

"Well i'm here to reward you for your troubles" the clone Naruto said taking out the small scroll and unsealing it unleashing a huge amount of smoke

After the smoke died down the people saw a sight that almost made them cry a table filled with food they had never seen before dumplings, rice balls, cooked fish, and grilled chicken along with non perishables like rice

Before the clone dispersed it took a moment to see all the smiles on the peoples faces and enjoyed that fact that he was the one who brought them and would soon transfer that feeling back to the original Naruto

(Phobos palace later on)

'We must capture that boy! his power was something I could have never dreamed possible he isn't fit to wield such power if he doesn't even use it!' Phobos thought still shaking over the rush Naruto's power gave him

"My prince we have retrieved the tracker as you requested" Cedric said in his snake form bringing the prince back down to Meridian to see the tracker in chains

"Tracker you have failed in your mission to bring me the four _powerless_ guardians and for that alone I should end your miserable existence" Phobos said in his usual angry tone "but since im in such a good mood i'll let you live, but fail me again tracker it shall be you who gets hunted" he continued unleashing a blast of lightning which zapped the cuff along with the hunter unlocking them but Cedric wondered if the prince did that to punish the hunter or just unleash his anger

When the hunter left Cedric was left all alone with prince Phobos who just couldn't stop smirking which scared the snake creature but going against his better instincts "my lord what is it that is making you smile like that?" Cedric asked a little scared of how the prince would reply

"The boy Cedric all I could feel was power along with pure evil and so much rage" Phobos said just shivering at the thought and only wanted more from the blond teen

Cedric was slightly confused by what the prince said as with his brief battles with the blond only the battle at city hall was the only time he felt what the prince was describing what really confused him was how the blond unleashed such power and why hide it

(sheffield institute next day)

The school day had just begun and students just began to enter but one student was pulled aside to talk about normal high school problems and that student was Cornelia Hale and the student who pulled Cornelia was none other than her best friend Elyon Brown

"Cornelia where'd you go yesterday? you just left me in that store" Elyon said just as Naruto arrived hearing what Elyon said

"Oh Elyon i'm so sorry! my mind was in another world" Cornelia said speaking both figuratively and literally

The two began to walk but was unaware that they were being tailed by Naruto

"You've been doing that a lot lately are we best friends or what?" Elyon asked wanting to know what the current status of their friendship was

"Of course we are c'mon let me buy you a donut" Cornelia offered

"You know I don't eat donuts" Elyon said thinking they were bad for her figure

"Yeah but there's a really cute guy serving" Cornelia said thinking she could tempt her friend with the appeal of the opposite sex

Elyon normally would have gone but remembering a certain boy changed her mind "no thanks i'm good" she said surprising her best friend

Cornelia's jaw hung from her mouth there was no way her best friend would turn down checking out another guy unless "OMG! you have a crush! who is it c'mon tell me who is it?" Cornelia said making Elyon blush at her friends accusation

"What no!" Elyon yelled but blushing like she was didn't help her case

Seeing this as a huge invasion of privacy Naruto decided to take off but couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something

(silver dragon end of the day)

Naruto had walked in through the back and saw Caleb changing the menu sheets inside the menu picking one up he saw Blunk's face on multiple sheets

"Blunk" Naruto said

"What was your first clue?" Caleb said thinking Naruto said it as a question

Then it suddenly hit Naruto what he forgot walking up to Caleb he drew his right fist back and sent it straight towards his left eye surly to give him a black eye as he fell to the ground

"What was that for?" Caleb said seething in rage wanting to knock Naruto's lights out

"Don't let some misplaced pride and damaged ego dictate how you act it can lead you down a dark path" Naruto said remembering his best friend who went down the same path and then walked out leaving Caleb all alone angry and confused


	9. Chapter 9

(Phobos palace)

Deep in the lower levels of the palace creatures of unimaginable hideousness worked in making untold amounts of grain while their prince and his right hand stared at the dreadful site of the village which looked worse for wear

"One of the villagers must know what happened to my sister sixteen years ago" Phobos said needing more information to help his search for his long lost sister "I hear their hungry try trading flower for information" he continued angrily thinking it was beneath him that he had to even bargain with the subjects whose soul purpose was to obey him

"And the _other_ problem?" Cedric asked making Phobos think of the guardians and the boy whose power he so desperately wanted and craved just thinking about the power he absorbed from him last time made the prince's skin crawl in anticipation of getting even more

Phobos wanting to take care of the main issue threw some flower in the center of the room and as it swirled around making a circle it revealed an image of Will

"In my guise as the bookseller I can locate and remove them" Cedric said wanting to exterminate the guardians with his own hands

"You already tried that they have thwarted you at every turn, strength isn't enough you muss attack when their vulnerable when their separated from the one with the red hair" Phobos said strategically thinking their powers would be weaker if they were far away from the heart of kandrakar and would be even weaker if they were divided

"Yes my lord" Cedric said happy that he would still get a chance to kill each of the guardians

(silver dragon saturday morning)

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat having a bad feeling something was gonna happen to the girls in the near future being a person who believed in omens Naruto went up to Hay Lin's room and saw that the girl was still asleep and planned on sleeping in to enjoy her weekend sadly for her Naruto had other plans

Shaking the girl violently instantly woke up the air guardian who rose up in a panic thinking the blond came to wake her up if something guardian related was happening "what's happening? is there trouble?" she asked still a little groggy from just getting up

"No we start training call the others and meet me at the cave by the beach" Naruto said not leaving things up for negotiation as he left the room and instantly ran into Yan Lin who had a confused look on her face

"Can I ask why your starting the girls training so early?" she asked not really bothered as the girls had barely even scratched the surface of their full potential but was curious as to why Naruto wanted to start so early

"I don't know how to explain it but I have a bad feeling something will happen to the girls soon and I feel I should prepare them for what's to come" Naruto said walking away to go perform his morning routine then head to the cave

As he left he didn't seem to notice the surprise on Yan Lin's face as he just explained something similar to a power Yan Lin once wielded and suddenly remembered the teen's theory if she could use her former powers "Naruto wait!" she said causing him to stop in his tracks and look back toward the elderly woman "I think it's time you start my training as well" she continued getting an acknowledged nod from the teen who gave her simple instructions to chakra techniques like using her power to hold a leaf on her forehead and kunai balancing

(later at the cave)

Naruto was a little pissed off that after two hours of waiting the guardians finally show up "what took you all so long?" he asked hoping to at least get a decent excuse unlike his sensei whose excuses were all but crappy

But each girl just gave an excuse of being tired, sleeping in, and not wanting to train

Naruto could understand that the girls weren't use to this kind of lifestyle but with what they have yet to face they couldn't take the easy way and pace themselves they had to work hard and be ready for each and every challenge not skate by and rely solely on luck or else they could all die

"Enough!" Naruto yelled surprising the girls as they had never really seen him angry or yell like he did "you girls have gotten stronger there's no denying that but with each battle your enemies improve as well so you need to grow stronger" he continued

"Oh please nothing can beat us when we're together!" Cornelia said smirking cockily believing in what she said

"Hate to say it but corny's right when we're together nothing can beat us!" Irma said thinking they were and unstoppable force even against Naruto

Naruto just sighed at the two girls responses but saw the remaining three guardians were reluctant to answer 'it's good they trust and work well with one another but it's another thing if they continue to rely on each other and not their own skills' he thought wanting the girls to grow as individuals and as a team but they were choosing the easy way out and that could get them killed

"Ok if you think your so good why don't you fight me? and I won't use magic" he said getting the two over confident girls to smile thinking they had this in the bag "but you can't transform" he said causing the four girls to frown

"Hey that's not fair if we can't use our powers" Cornelia said not wanting to play by his terms seeing as he would have a major advantage with his physical capabilities and wasn't confident in her powers in her human form

"Well to bad life isn't fair and the enemy won't be fair to you!" he said being completely truthful "and you do have powers if you work on them they'll be even stronger you won't always be able to transform when your seperated so you need to train in using your powers it could save your life" he continued explaining the importance of bettering themselves

Cornelia took off thinking she had better things to do

Irma took off as well thinking she had enough control over her element

Naruto looked at the girls retreating figures and couldn't help but feel disappointed as they were wasting the chance to grow stronger but the feeling faded away as he saw the three remaining guardians look ready to try to improve but he saw how nervous they seemed

"Ok girls I want you to show me what you can do" Naruto asked curious of the girls current power in their human form

Taranee brought her palms together and as she focused she was able to summon a flame the size of a golf ball

Hay Lin put both her hands out trying to call forth the air around her but only made a small gust circle around

Will still had no element so she just stood back and watch her friends summon forth their elements which made Will clench her fists in both anger and envy as she considered herself the weak link of the team barely being able to help in fights it was maddening to her by not being able to contribute more

As Naruto observed the girls he felt a quick spike in energy coming from Will who seemed to be just oozing out rage as her hair started to rise and move as it was alive but upon further inspection he saw small barely noticeable sparks of electricity pop out into existence

Will noticed that Naruto was staring at her and her face lit up like a christmas tree while also losing any trace of her previous anger

Naruto's interest was peaked as he saw that her powers were connected through her emotions and thought back to Will's earlier theory and wondered to himself why it was so hard for her to manifest her powers and wondered if the heart of kandrakar was at play, but if it was it brought another question to the blond ninja why was it doing that

Pushing the question to the back of his head Naruto instructed Taranee and Hay Lin to draw as much power into their element and see if they could make it any stronger

While they did that Naruto went over to Will and told her he would train her in hand-to-hand combat making the wielder of the heart happy

(Timeskip sunday afternoon)

The guardians were hanging on by a thread due to Naruto's vigorous training making them numb to their own injuries and sore muscles

Naruto was a little impressed by the girls progress of only two days of training Taranee and Hay Lin's control over their elements grew better and could make it somewhat decent compared to when they are in guardian form while Will seemed to be adept to close combat with fast and hard hits much like he did when he first started out as a ninja

"Oh man my legs feel like jelly" Hay Lin said as her legs trembled from just standing up

"Same here" Taranee said panting while on the ground on all fours

"You think you guys have it bad I can't even lift my arms" Will said lying on the ground unable to lift up her arms

"You guys should feel proud you've accomplished a lot in these few days" Naruto said failing to lift their spirits

Will somehow finding strength to stand got up "i'm going home I just want to get home get to my bed and sleep" Will said voicing out the plan she and the other guardians would follow

Naruto just smiled in pride knowing that if they continued on with their training it won't matter if their human or guardian they'll be a force to be reckoned with

(next day sheffield institute)

Naruto was in science class with Will, Cornelia, and Matt listening to the teacher as he was going over the details of the ski-trip

While Matt and Naruto discussed practicing their guitars for music Will noticed Matt was sending her subtle glances and looked away each time she looked back at him

Cornelia saw this and thought of the future teasing she would be able to do on her redheaded friend

(lunch)

"Oh you guys I can't wait till we get to the ski lodge the food at the ski chalets taste even better than this!" Hay Lin said very excited about the trip tomorrow and all the things she would be able to do

"Hay Lin the table we're eating off is taste better than this" Taranee said as the processed cafeteria food fell of her spoon

"Hey weren't we supposed to get a new student from switzerland today?" Will asked remembering people from class talk about it earlier

"Maybe she's here and we didn't notice" Elyon said and at that exact moment the doors to cafeteria opened revealing a girl with long auburn covered hair, tan skin, emerald colored eyes, and soft pink kissable lips wearing a blue high collar vest, long sleeved beige sweater which did nothing to hide her firm DD-cup size breasts and the long thick skirt with dark blue stripes and it didn't help hide her nice pear shaped ass

"No my guess is that's her" Taranee said sounding a little depressed noticing all the boys fall head over heels for the obviously attractive girl which made her feel a little self conscious

Martin who was sitting in the table next to the girls made a quick beeline to the new girl making Irma gasp as he never looked at any girls beside her seeing him take off to go see the new girl made her also feel a little self conscious about her looks

Naruto came to the table after just receiving his lunch as he forgot to bring some with him and as he sat down he notice the girls downcast looks and wondered what the problem was but decided not to pry unless the situation got worse

(next day at the end of the school day)

Naruto felt a little out of place hearing the girls complain about the new girl Saundra and thought he should've left the problem alone because as a guy he had no idea how to add or contribute to the conversation

Hay Lin was pacing angrily back and forth complaining about Saundra "she says she makes her own clothes her sweater is made from 'cashmere from under the chin of my grandmothers goat in the Alps'" Hay Lin said trying to make the last part sound like Sandra's accent

Cornelia also having enough of the girls voice wanted to make her opinion known "no way that's a real accent" she said not believing the girls accent whatsoever

"Yeah I bet she just watched like twenty heidi movies before she came here" Elyon said having the same opinion as her friend

Taranee surprised everyone with a sudden rise in her temper "she dissed me just for not reading war and peace in the original 'Russian' Id like to feed her the book in the original 'Russian!'" Taranee said angrily clenching her teeth

Naruto wasn't sure how to act on this seeing as he hadn't talked to the girl yet and would never lable or make an opinion based on what others said as people labeled him his whole life

"Martin didn't even serenade me last night with his banjo he was baking 'welcome Saundra muffins'" Irma said still a little hurt by yesterday

As the girls conversed two guys walked by clearly under Saundra's 'spell' "dude did you hear Sandra's going skiing?" the first boy said "Awesome excuse me guys" the second one said offending the females of the group

"'Guys?' do we look like guys?" Cornelia said not at all trying to hide her displeasure

At that exact moment Saundra walked out of class and noticed something that caught her eye a handsome boy she hadn't seen before but knew she wanted him at least till she got bored of him like all the other boys under her thumb

Walking over to the group which the boy was part of "hello" Saundra said introducing herself to the group but it was mostly directed to the blond which now that she got a better look of the blonde she noticed he looked even more handsome than she first thought

"Hi i'm Naruto" he said extending his hand which the girl shook then noticed how strong his hands were and she liked that in a man

"Well _Naruto_ how about you take me out on a date?" she told him while saying his name seductively in her accent

Her question had various reactions from the group none more than Will and Naruto

Will was enraged and wanted nothing more then to slap the girl for asking out the guy she liked but was also jealous because she couldn't do what Saundra did

Naruto was for once at a loss for words as he had never been asked out in his life

"Sorry but no thanks" Naruto said surprising all the girls but none more than Sandra

"What why?" Saundra yelled not understanding how he was resisting her charm "I'm gorgeous and much more pretty than these other girls" she continued successfully pissing off all the girls

Hearing this made Naruto a little angry at the insult directed at the girls "Sorry I am not interested in you" he said surprising the female exchange student once again "you seem a bit" he stops to think and yells to Irma "hey Irma what was that thing you sometimes call Cornelia?" he asked making Irma laugh

"it's shallow!" Irma said still laughing

"Yeah shallow your shallow" Naruto said getting the girls laughing even Cornelia

Irma calming down after laughing so hard looked to Cornelia "It was during one of our usual fights Naruto said he didn't agree with me when I said it though" Irma said getting Cornelia to smile at the blonde she was suspicious of

Saundra walked away as she could not stand for this she won't accept it so she came up with a plan she would soon enact

(book store an hour later)

"Ugh I can't believe you and Will convinced us all to go on this ski trip" Cornelia said as she paid for a magazine

"Oh come on it's not gonna be that bad and Will said she wasn't that good at skiing it'll be funny to see her crash and burn" Elyon said hiding the fact from her best friend that she wanted to go just because Hay Lin was dragging Naruto along

While the two girls talked about the trip the book owner looked at them and listened in on the conversation with interest thinking it would be the perfect opportunity to divide and attack the guardians

(Silver dragon basement half hour later)

The guardians were in the basement with Naruto and Caleb practicing with their skis before reaching the ski lodge

"If you have one in each hand how do you fix your hair?" Cornelia asked as she never skied in her life

Caleb was sitting on his bed wondering why the girls were even going on this trip

"So you don't like skiing?" he asked to no one in particular

"Right" Taranee answered not liking Saundra one bit

"And you don't like skiing?" he asked again

"Right" Cornelia responded

"So you're going skiing with this girl?" he asked once more

"Right" all the girls responded in unison

"I don't understand women" Caleb said getting a nod from Naruto who wholeheartedly agreed with his friend's statement

Getting bored Caleb reached out and grabbed a random skii and bent carefully as he didn't want to break it "these would make fine longbows instead your gonna stand on them and fall on the outside of a volcano" Caleb said not understanding the sport

"It's a little something called fun" Irma said teasing the rebel leader

"Don't be to hard on him Irma he doesn't have that in his world" Will said helping her best friend tease the rebel

"I know what fun is I have it all the time!" Caleb said getting laughs from the girls

"Oh really so what do you do to get down and get crazy? plan a rebellion in a red nose and clown shoes?" Cornelia said putting an adorable cat hat on Caleb's head who then pouted

"Hey Naruto what do you do for fun?" Irma asked Naruto getting everyone's attention especially Cornelia's as she was still suspicious of the blond but not as intensely as she was before

Naruto actually had to think about his answer not because he was going to lie but because he honestly didn't think he had a hobby unless tagging was considered a hobby "um art" Naruto said getting weird looks from the group except Hay Lin

"OMG! guys you should've seen his work it was amazing!" Hay Lin said remembering the portraits he made in art "do you still have them?" she asked getting Naruto to get the portraits of his parents

Everyone looked at the paintings in shock just by looking at it they could see how life like it was especially with all the hard work put into it and the emotion they radiated

The girls and Caleb just continued staring at the portraits having no idea what to say but two guardians looked at one of the two paintings letting their imagination run wild

Will's attention was most drawn to the red headed woman who looked beautiful beyond measure it made her feel inferior in every possible way

Cornelia looked at the picture with the blond man and noticed Naruto dressed extremely similar to him when they went on missions so she generally wondered who he was

"Hey Naruto who are they?" Hay Lin asked asking the question on everyone's mind

Naruto took a deep breath "their my parents" he said which got two kinds of looks from group one of confusion and another of surprise and worry as they saw the look on Naruto's face

Will not wanting the others to dig to deep on the issue like her mother did was quick to react "oh wow look at the time we should get going!" Will said quickly taking all the guardians upstairs to leave even though Cornelia wanted to dig for more information

The basement was so quiet it was scary as Naruto and Caleb stood their in an uncomfortable silence

Caleb wanting to break the tension asked the question that was nagging at the back of his head "where are your parents" Caleb asked not knowing the gravity of his question

"They're dead" Naruto said not beating around the bush with the rebel leader

Caleb looked at Naruto with a rare moment of understanding thinking they might not have been so different "listen Naruto I know we don't always see eye to eye but don't think that we're not friends and if you ever need someone to talk to you can talk to me cause I know what it's like I lost my parents to" Caleb said in a moment of being a truly kind human being

Naruto was shocked that Caleb had said what he said but was more surprised it came from him in the first place but smiled as it showed Caleb wasn't truly hopeless

Naruto then smiled "thanks Caleb same applies to me you ever want to talk i'm here" he said extending his hand which Caleb shook instantly as the two friends shook their hands they knew a bond between them was formed

(next day early in the morning)

"Musique boutique my garcants" Saundra said walking backwards as some boys carried all her luggage

Cornelia tired of feeling inferior threw her luggage inside the bottom of the bus and rushed inside to grab a seat "c'mon ladies lets get are boutique garcan back" Cornelia said mocking Saundra's accenet

While Cornelia started her usual rant Will was walking and saw Naruto sitting alone with no one sitting next to him wanting to take the seat the guardian of the heart was seconds to late as the bane to the guardians school lives took the seat

While Will glared at Saundra she took the seat across from them glaring at her in rage but her sight was blocked when someone sat next to her

"Hey Will" Matt said greeting the red head he had a crush on

"Hey Matt" Will said momentarily forgetting her anger

While the two talked Naruto sat with Saundra and was a little sad he couldn't sit next to a friend and looked towards Saundra who looked as happy as one could be which gave Naruto a feeling of unease "why did you sit next to me" Naruto asked trying to figure out what was going through the girls head

Saundra couldn't stop thinking of the blond at first she hated him at how he just dismissed her like she did to others, but after some intense thinking she couldn't help but feel attracted to him as he challenged her made her work for it but the moment she got him he would be her love slave doing whatever she told him to do

"I just wanted to apologize for all that I said yesterday and was wondering if we could start over" she said making Naruto wonder if she deserved a second chance for all the things she said about the girls but seeing as he's forgiven people for much more horrendous acts he decided she deserved another chance

"Alright fine i'll give you another chance" Naruto said "but you have to start being nice to others and not treat them like their beneath you" he continued hating when others got treated unfairly

Saundra just nodded putting up with not being able to boss around other boys if it meant getting the blond teen under her thrall

(outside the bus)

While the bus driver was stuffing bags and by accident a pasling inside the bus he failed to notice the shadowy figure with yellow glowing eyes which looked at the bus as if it were stalking its prey

(ski lodge two hours later)

"Oh man it feels so good to be out of there!" Naruto said stretching his limbs from the bus ride

While he stretched out he took the time to look over his snow gear he wore his ordinary pants along with a black vest over a fully orange sweater he wore black gloves with the uzumaki clan symbol on the back of each one

While he looked over himself he failed to see the two girls staring at him with such intensity it was a mystery how he didn't notice

Will mustering up enough courage walked up to the her crush "hey Naruto would you like to ski down me-with me" Will said getting tongue tied talking to him

Naruto thought it over and nodded but as he was about to walk away with Will a familiar voice called out to Naruto

"Oh there you are Naruto who is your little friend?" Saundra said while eyeing up the girl wondering if she had any competition for the blondes affection

"It's 'Will' Saundra were in the same history class math class science class" Will said listing the classes she shared with Saundra and would've prefered Naruto having her schedule so she could see him more and her less

"Well I can't remember every face surely you don't ski on those tiny little legs" Saundra said not noticing she and Will had a similar body type and had the same height

"As surely as you can talk with that tiny little brain" Will slightly yelled drawing the attention of everyone there

Saundra dropped her hot chocolate in shock but quickly got over it as it turned into rage

"Ha what are you saying?" Saundra said pretending not to hear her giving the girl a chance to back off and leave

"Im saying I can ski the homemade goat pants of of you" Will said challenging the girl without a hint of worry

"Well then we have to have a little race? winner gets to sit with Naruto on the bus ride back" Saundra said wanting to make the girl suffer as well as make her victory sweeter

"Fine by me" Will said without a shred of doubt

"Ugh girls?" Matt said trying to diffuse the situation but was interrupted by both girls when they yelled "stay out of this!" at the exact same time scaring the boys

Naruto being the only smart male in the group decided to get as far away from both females cause so far women were scary no matter what universe

When he got to the bus holding his duffel bag holding his clothes and scrolls with his shinobi gear he noticed a familiar bad stench and noticed small footprints leading to the back of the bus and as he got there he saw Blunk trying to pull the buses exhaust

Naruto let out a sigh in exhaustion as dealing with the pasling had become rather troublesome as his Nara friend would say looking around he saw nobody seemed to notice the pasling so grabbing him by the hood he took him to the other side of the bus so no one would see them

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked wanting answers from the smelly creature as he usually only appeared when he wanted something or trouble was happening

"Blunk try and get horn but was thrown inside this" Blunk said referring to the bus

Naruto just sighed until he caught something the pasling said "wait someone threw you in? did someone see you?" Naruto asked in slight panic as he had to figure out a way to make sure this person didn't know anything about Meridian

"No he no see Blunk" Blunk said which made Naruto sigh in relief as he dropped the pasling

"Oh that's good listen stay near the buses we're here for today and tomorrow and we don't need anyone panicking if they spot you so we need you here so you'll be safe plus the bus has stuff on the inside to keep you warm from the cold ok" Naruto said trying to persuade the pasling to play it safe and telling him how to survive in the cold weather

Blunk nodded and as he saw Naruto disappear he quickly scourged through the other students luggage for anything of value and found a long metal spike using his crazy imagination the pasling put it through his damaged shoe and started to walk with it but quickly lost his balance and fell over the edge

(later at some trail in the mountain)

"Remember children stay on the north side of the mountain well away from dead man's trail" knickerbocker explained to the students wanting them to have fun but also be as safe as possible

"Gang way!" Hay Lin yelled as she quickly approached miss knickerbocker

"No no no Hay Lin!" knickerbocker tried to say but couldn't as Hay Lin literally skied right through her making her fall

Hay Lin kept skiing with no way to stop and quickly past Irma and Taranee

"I admire Hay Lin she doesn't care about boys or what people think of her" Taranee said a bit envious of her free spirited friend's confidence and bravery she had in spades but noticed how her friend seemed a little out of control "or if she ever walks again" she continued getting a chuckle out of Irma

"Hey you two need a hand up?" Naruto said coming by with a snowboard that was red with black flames like his sage mode jacket

"Nah I got this" Irma said quickly pushing herself off the snow covered ground and just as quickly fell on her ass "ok I don't have this" she said as Naruto walked over and grabbed her hand lifting her up sliding down the mountain "thanks" she yelled before she was out of earshot

"How about you Taranee?" Naruto asked the girl who nodded but seemed a bit nervous as he picked her up and a thought passed through his mind as he held Taranee "you don't know how to ski do you?" he asked and the girl's embarrassing blush was all the conformation he needed

Naruto could say he was the same way when he first tried in the snow country before it became the spring country he fell face flat a few times but quickly got the hang of it with a few tips from Kakashi as he had done so before when he sled there on a mission to rescue Koyuki Kazahana

Taranee was quick to take Naruto up on his offer but was slightly embarrassed at how close they were but admitted to herself it felt kind of nice to be held by the blond as he taught her how to ski

(few hours later at the ski lodge common area)

Naruto was resting on the couch drinking a chocolate relaxing after so much fun of using his snowboard

As he relaxed he slowly started to lose consciousness but was quickly pulled into the seal

Opening his eyes he saw the fox was giving him an angry/neutral stare and was curious as to why the fox called

" **Naruto"** the fox said his name which was rare " **you need to start training with the rinnegan"** he said which confused the jinchuriki

"What do mean? I have been training with the rinnegan how have I not" Naruto asked curiously

" **You have only focused on the elemental aspects of the rinnegan you have yet to use the other abilities to the fullest forgetting the Animal path as you have yet to need it, you use the Asura path to create weapons but never have you used it to create weapons out of your flesh in close combat to give yourself an edge, the Human path which you haven't had the opportunity to use can kill if the user decided and it can be useful in gaining intel and information, the Naraka path as you saw in your battle with pain can fix all physical injuries and bring people back in a short window and be used to interrogate, the Preta path you've used it to go into sage mode quicker which is smart can be used for much more like draining the chakra or magic out of someone when your low like from the guardians or even the heart, and finally the Deva path is the one you have yet to use at all you only used it when you awakened the rinnegan do you understand that particular path is the rinnegan's prime ability to be able to manipulate gravity and when you get a grip on it you'll be able to fly and not be restricted to the ground"** the fox explained the abilities Naruto has neglected to fully utilize for himself

Naruto would have talked to the fox more but couldn't as he woke up from his slumber but as he looked around he noticed Will by the fireplace on an old recliner with her own hot chocolate looking at him "hey Naruto saw you down here thought I'd join you but you were sleeping so I let you rest" Will said enjoying the time looking at the blond sleep as he looked cute to her when he was asleep

"Thanks" Naruto said smiling momentarily forgetting about what the fox said for awhile

The two shared a moment of silence not knowing what to say seeing as they were all alone

Will mustering up the courage decided it was time to make a move in claiming the blond who was the source of her affections "hey Naruto-" Will was saying as she was interrupted by the guardian of air

"Will I need your scarf and your hat and your sweater and do you have a pair of extra gloves!" Hay Lin asked making the other two teens curious to why she needed all that snow wear

"Why do you need all that stuff Hay Lin?" Naruto asked remembering she packed her own snow gear

Hay Lin looked around wondering if anyone else was there or listening as she saw no one she quickly dragged the two out the lodge

(outside)

"Just keep this around your face we don't want to start a panic" Will said to Blunk in order for him to be kept hidden

"Need coco" Blunk said wanting the nice hot drink in order to keep himself nice and warm

"No what you need is to get to the bus and hide like I said, what happened I literally left you with no way to screw that up so what happened?" Naruto asked wondering what happened between then and now

Blunk didn't get a chance to offer an explanation as a car pulled up and was suddenly thrown past the trees by Naruto so whoever was in the car wouldn't see the pasling

The person who came out of the car was none other than Yan Lin who stretched out from exhaustion

"Grandma/granny" Naruto and Hay Lin said at the exact same time "what you doing here?" Hay Lin finished

"He made me drive him up to prove a silly point" Yan Lin explained as Caleb got out of the car she got tired of dealing with him and his wounded ego and masculine pride

"I'm no fun huh well just tell that to my skis" he said holding up a pair of really old worn out wooden skis which looked ready to fall apart

"You're kidding they look like the deck planks from the titanic" Will said not sure if it would be a good idea to use them

"Those babies served me well back in China" Yan Lin said remembering fondly of her youth

"They look like they served Genghis khan back in China" Hay Lin said thinking those skis were ancient as they walked back inside as it was getting cold

"I got new skis now i'm gonna carve me up some powder dudes" she said trying to sound young

While this happened Blunk watched from a distance not wanting to be seen and as he was gonna take off to the bus he saw a giant figure that was right behind him which turned out to be Cedric who quickly snatched up the pasling

(next day on the ski lift)

While Will discussed strategy with the girls on how she was gonna take down Saundra the lift behind them carried Naruto, Matt and a red headed guy named Nigel he meet a few times before talking about guy stuff

"So you guys I sat next to this really cute girl on the bus" Nigel said thinking the girl was attractive

"Ok romio tell me about her later" Matt said slightly teasing him "so Naruto any girl you like?" Matt asked curious if he had any chance with Will or if he should back off so she could be with the guy she liked which so happened to be Naruto

Naruto thought for awhile never having a chance for in his life wondered if he should play his hand at dating he knew a lot of girls which he was pretty close with, but wondered if he should risk their friendship or make things awkward if they dated or broke up

"I don't know I never really dated before" Naruto said which generally surprised both guys as Naruto may have not acted like it, he seemed like the player type since he was surrounded by girls and was talked about by other girls

Both guys decided to talk about guy stuff till they reached the top since the previous subject got a little to personal

(a few minutes later)

"Oh my god this is going to be hilarious" Naruto said as he had front row seats with Cornelia and Irma to watch Caleb crash and burn with Yan Lin's old skis

"All right ready to have fun!" Caleb said adjusting his cool looking glasses

The moment Caleb started going down the slope the skis started breaking apart which made him slide face front in the snow and as that happened Hay Lin skied past at an impressive speed

Cornelia hid her face from the tragic scene, but couldn't help but peek through her fingers

Naruto was holding his gut laughing as his friend literally had the made the worst attempt a skiing

"Yep they held up better than I thought" Irma said making the others unsure if her comment was sarcastic or not

While Caleb laid down feeling the massive blow to his pride, a man a little older than Caleb slid by with an extra snowboard he had for some reason and put it in front of Caleb and said "dude skis are for losers you want this" and then took off

Naruto Cornelia and Irma skied down to see what happened between Caleb and the mysterious guy

"Ha! a mumur board you didn't tell me its was like mum boarding!" Caleb said confusing everyone on what mum boarding was

Caleb then got up and strapped himself to the snowboard and took off doing pro moves making them look easy as he slided on the snow like it was second nature

Naruto, Irma, and Cornelia looked shocked that Caleb did something that wasn't fighting so exceptionally well

Naruto taking this as a challenge followed after Caleb

(somewhere in the mountains)

A familiar snake like monster could be seen digging into a blocked cave with Blunk wrapped around his tail

As the final boulder was moved Cedric threw the pasling into the cave trapped with the only exit behind Cedric

"Hi looking good" Blunk said extremely nervous

Cedric came face to face with Blunk with almost no room between them "tell me about the girl with red hair!" Cedric asked the pasling thinking he would give them up for his life or would foolishly try to barter with him

Blunk was many things a thief, bargainer, scavenger, and a looter but the one thing he would never be was a traitor "Cedric mean Ethel sorry she went Denmark love cheese" he said trying to play dumb

Cedric quickly and tightly wrapped the pasling in his tail and unleashed a mighty roar that shook the very ground but didn't cause an avalanche

Going outside to cool his nerves Cedric was gifted with the sight of two out of the five guardians leaving to make it even sweeter one of the two was the keeper of the heart looking back at the captured pasling with a somewhat neutral expression "seems I don't need your information after all" he said before tossing the pasling into the cave then sealing it with a boulder, Cedric wanted a contingency if he should fail and seeing as how the pasling was an allie to the guardians and the rebels he would make the perfect hostage and informant

(starting line for the race)

"I hope you save that seat for me on the bus _Naruto_ " Saundra said his same lustfully along with a lustful gaze which made Naruto shiver but Saundra assumed it was because of the cold

Thankfully Caleb showed up shredding snow on Saundra, Taranee, Irma, and Cornelia saving Naruto from answering the girl

Yan Lin came seconds later "Will can't ski how can she win a race? and where's Hay Lin?" she asked looking at the blond who shrugged his shoulders not knowing where they were and just as he was about to try and sense them he heard feminine like groans and grunts, then saw Will and upon further inspection he saw that she was in her guardian form due to the physical changes and the guardian stockings

Naruto sucked in a tiny bit of sage chakra and sensed Hay Lin in the sky he was thankful that the air guardian had enough sense to hide above the clouds in order not to be seen

Naruto was a little disappointed in them as he was against cheating and never did it unless the other contender cheated so he would even out the odds

"Will is that you?" Matt asked thinking the girl looked different but couldn't place it as she was covered head to toe

"I'm ready what's the course?" Will said nervously not having that much faith in her own plan now that she was about to go through with it

"You lead I'll follow until right before the finish" Saundra said tauntingly, confident that she'd win

Matt was about to say something about how this race would accomplish nothing but was stopped as Naruto put a hand on his shoulder sending him a nonverbal message through eye contact which Matt understood and the message Naruto said was 'when a girl has her mind set on something there's no way to talk her out of it'

"Tell us when to go" Will said to Naruto as he closed his eyes and sighed thinking this would be a train wreck

"Go" he said as Will blasted off with one foot sticking out in the air and the other on the ground while for some reason she let go of her poles

"See you at the finish line Naruto!" Saundra said blowing him a kiss which made Naruto slightly less angry that Will was cheating and hoped she'd win as he did **not** want to sit next to Saundra

Naruto backed away from the crowd watching what they could see so he could channel sage chakra and not be seen from the other students

He was honestly impressed at how well Hay Lin was using her element as he could tell she was doing it in a smaller concentrated amount then she would use while also using it with little to no effort he got a little confused when the power that surrounded Will disappeared but then laughed at how Hay Lin sent a fox flying to protect a little bunny he almost could have sworn he heard the nine-tails growl in frustration

He got worried for Will as Hay Lin lost track of her through the trees and now she was out of control and as he focused on the race he completely missed a dark presence that popped up on his sensor

"What's she doing?" Matt said as all the moves Will were doing were all erratic and could lead to a dangerous collision

"Saundra don't follow her!" Martin yelled worried for his new love interest while also pissing off Irma

Saundra didn't heed the warning as she did not want to be upstaged by someone she considered beneath her

"Oh no!" Yan Lin said in concern as she wanted nothing bad to happen to them

Naruto got worried as he could sense Will going out of control and was going to intervene but felt something evil close by and his suspicions were confirmed by the rumbling sound of an avalanche which was caused by Cedric as Naruto could see his retreating figure before the incoming snow blocked his view

"Oh! back everyone back!" Knickerbocker said having no idea what to do in the situation

Everyone was screaming in terror fearing for their lives except Naruto as he planned on combining the elements of water and wind to slow down the incoming snow normally it would be impossible but remembered his sensei used snow before in the spring country when it was still the snow country, he explained that ninja could manipulate certain elements normally wielded by kekkei genkai users if the element was close and could be manipulated by ones chakra and seeing as how he possessed both the rinnegan, increasing control over the elements, and plenty of snow Naruto decided it was worth a try

(minutes later)

Naruto was buried under a lot of snow all alone completely out of sage chakra collecting his barings he used his chakra to make some space for him to get into position to take in sage chakra again and when he finished he sensed everyone was alright and alive he sensed the girls who luckily didn't get stuck with other students so they could use their powers to escape, but turned his focus to Cedric who was with Will and Hay Lin so he started to make his escape

(with Taranee and Cornelia)

"Ugh I can melt the snow, but without Will transforming me it'll take us a while" Taranee said spreading the heat over the snow

"Ugh what can I do? my powers won't work i'm not strong enough to make it break through the icy ground" Cornelia said as she basically waited for Taranee to free them

Taranee in a rare moment of non shyness spoke out "you should've trained like the rest of us did!" she said getting the earth guardian to look at her confusedly

"Whatever it would have made no difference anyway" Cornelia said fully believing her own words

Taranee just signed hoping her friend would overcome her own self inflated ego

(with Caleb, Irma, and Yan Lin)

"Make it wider" Caleb asked as Irma made a small hole through the snow

Using her power over water to try and manipulate the snow but couldn't as she wasn't strong enough

"I can't" she said groaning "without Will transforming me my power over water isn't strong enough" she continued while also regretting not taking Naruto up on his offer to train

(back with Will and Hay Lin)

Will and Hay Lin were currently on the defensive as they fought Cedric as he was trying to split them up and kill them individually

"It is as phobos said 'apart you are all weaker'" Cedric said thinking his victory was guaranteed

"Oh yeah will show you how 'weak' we can be!" Will said sending a look to Hay Lin who nodded

Hay Lin focused on gathering snow with her wind and sent a snow flurry directed at Cedric's eyes which successfully blinded him giving Will the perfect opportunity to deliver a quick and hard punch to one of the snake's eyes and a swift kick to his jaw successfully breaking some of his teeth as they fell to the snow

Cedric was enraged so if a burst of speed he used his tail to hit Hay Lin sending her crashing into a tree but forgotten about Will who took the opportunity to launch herself on his back to somehow cause more damage to his face but even though he struggled he got Will by both her legs and made her do an upside down split then threw her next to Hay Lin

(with Naruto)

Naruto used his fire to melt through the ten feet of snow he was under and was glad to see his improvement over fire was progressing smoothly grabbing his board he went in the direction he last felt the others with his sage mode before it ran out

(minutes later)

Naruto came and saw his friends safe and unburied "how'd you guys get out" he asked curiously

Caleb just pointed his thumb at Blunk "seems Cedric kidnapped him and he found some underground passages to escape which got us out" he said putting his glasses on taking off

Irma quickly grabbed Taranee and placed her on her skis "stand on my skis and don't forget to turn when I turn!" Irma said not wasting any time

"I can't i'll fall off!" Taranee said fearfully

"Than you can ride with me" Naruto said offering it up to the fire guardian a ride on his board which see quickly accepted

(back with Will and Hay Lin)

Will used the heart to try and blind Cedric which it did and in his blindness gave Hay Lin the perfect opportunity to send a swift kick to his jaw which coincidentally was the exact spot Will hit and this time even more teeth fell out

In the distance the group came riding the along the snow ready to enter battle

"Ok get ready taranee we're about to get some air time" Naruto said as a slope was coming up and he had no doubt Will would transform the girls while they were in mid air

Will had done as Naruto predicted and transformed the guardians

Cedric was once again blinded by the heart of kandrakar and in that blindness he was attacked by both Naruto and Caleb used their boards to run along Cedrics tail and slid across his face

"Irma let's give snake boy a cold shower!" Taranee said making a stream of fire which all the snow and ice around Cedric melt which surprised everyone even Naruto at the progress she made with her elemental power

Irma channeled the now melted snow that Taranee made and made is rise upwards enveloping Cedric inside it and as she did this she thought 'wow Taranee got so strong is it because of the training with Naruto? maybe he was right and we should practice more' she thought then believed it even more after she witnessed Hay Lin's magical growth

Hay Lin enveloped her hand in wind and launched it but as it made it way to Cedric it became a whirlwind or miniature tornado and when it reached Cedric it collected the water and became a vortex but it didn't end their Hay Lin's wind was so cold it turned some of the water to ice along Cedric's scaly scales

Cornelia not wasting any time used her power to make roots burst out of the ground and wrapped it around the semi frozen snake monster

"Nice net do you do hammocks?" Taranee asked jokingly

"Well now what do we do with him?" Cornelia asked curious what to do with the snake creature

"I vote we put him in Saundra's luggage" Irma said almost sounding serious

Cedric hating the very idea of being held captive Cedric used the last of his strength and broke the roots and fell towards the ground what he didn't plan on was Naruto waiting for him with a giant rasengan and when it touched his chest he could swear his muscle tissue and small parts of his organs were being shredded as he was sent a few feet away from Naruto

"You know I never get tired of seeing you fight" Caleb said actually taking pleasure in seeing the snake monster getting his ass kicked

"Neither do I Caleb, neither do I" Naruto said always taking pride from what he can accomplish

Cedric looked back at the group and noticed he had no chance of winning especially with how damaged his body was so he retreated underground

"Ok with the snake bastard gone we should probably find everyone else" Naruto said getting nods from everyone as the girls turned back to normal and everyone split up looking for their class

(late at night at the lodge)

After gathering everyone from the class everyone made it back and had no injuries well all except one

"Ugh ow careful you doofs that hurt!" Saundra said without her accent getting gasps from everyone

"Did you guys hear that?" Matt said starting what he knew one of the girls would take over

"Hmm your ankle's only sprained but I think your accents broken" Will said getting Saundra to smile acting like she was innocent somehow

Hay Lin walked up to her and pulled the back of her sweater "dry clean only grandmas goat hair huh" she said reading the tag and uncovering another one of her lies

"Yeah we should get you to the bolnitsa" Taranee said to the girl hoping her trap would work

"And what does that mean?" Saundra said not understanding what the word meant

"It means hospital you said you spoke russian oh and by the way no cashmere goats in Switzerland unless you're from the Himalayas as well

"Ugh who cares? as soon as I reach my parents im switching schools anyway!" Saundra said accepting defeat "unless you wanna give me a shot blonde?" she asked her question directed at Naruto as this caused many reactions him getting angry glares from the guys and even the girls almost daring him to say yes

"Nah i'm not into liars so Will front or back of the bus?" he asked getting a smile and blush out of Will then started walking towards his room until he stopped "oh and before I forget you kinda proved my point you are so shallow" he said getting everyone who was in on the joke to laugh

"Ugh so I don't have some dumb accent so what?" Saundra said trying to keep face

"What a total loser!" Elyon said not knowing why she ever felt jealous of the fraud

"No duh pretending to be all miss fascinating Swiss person" Cornelia said happy that her lies were revealed

"Weren't you listening? she's a fake!" Irma said not understanding how or why these boys were dumb enough to still be under her spell

"But her face and shiny lustrous hair are all so real" Martin said thinking with the wrong 'head' attached to his body and getting Irma to blink in surprise due to his stupidity

"Ugh i'm calling my parents" Saundra said taking out her flip phone but saw she had no signal

"Well that may take a while" knickerbocker said coming inside covered in snow "the bus was hit in the avalanche and won't start we'll all be here for a day or two

(later outside)

Will had used the heart of kandrakar and it revealed no new portals

"No new portals" Hay Lin said holding the map

"That means he didn't return to Meridian" Caleb said sounding morbid

"So where did he go?" Will asked curious to how he got here or how long he has been here for

Naruto had an idea that it may have been the library but since the snake was the size of a literal truck he doubted that anyone would have missed him but remembered that creatures could transform which meant his theory may have been true

"Hey Naruto" Irma said bringing Naruto out of his thoughts

"Yeah what is it?" he asked curious to what Irma would want

"I want you to train me" she said getting shocked looks from the others none more so than Cornelia

"I saw how strong the others got and realized you were right today I felt useless and I want to get stronger i'm sorry for blowing you off so please train me" Irma said almost beggingly

Naruto just nodded not needing the girl to say anything else then looked at Cornelia

"What? I don't need to train" Cornelia said not believing her own words as everyone else knew she was both embarrassed for being wrong and lying

Naruto just smirked never having a dull moment with these girls


	10. Chapter 10

(Ski lodge night)

Naruto was calmly laying in his bed slowly drifting off into unconsciousness, but that was put to a halt as he heard small creaks in the wooden floor outside his room and wanted to investigate what was causing it

As he looked out through the now slightly open door he saw two female figures who he instantly recognized as Cornelia and Elyon wondering where they were going he quickly got dressed and left through the window

(few minutes later at a frozen lake)

"C'mon Elyon you can do it, keep those legs moving" Cornelia said instructing Elyon on how to skate while she herself skated like a professional and didn't even look to where she was going only relying on her instincts

Elyon tried to keep a decent pace but her legs were so wabily she couldn't do very much but skate forward "sorry Cornelia some of us weren't _literally_ born to skate" she said remembering all the trophies and rewards Cornelia has gotten for skating from when she was little to now

"Oh come on it's not that hard here let me show you" Cornelia said taking Elyon's hands and leading her as they skated

In the trees Naruto watched the girls have fun and was happy for them seeing as they held an amazingly strong bond

Naruto was going to take off, but with his keen shinobi hearing he heard the sound of something cracking and turning his head with such speed it would make most people's neck snap he noticed the lake wasn't completely frozen and started to crack but the girls couldn't hear it due to their loud laughter

"Cornelia Elyon move!" Naruto yelled running to two blonds hoping to get them out of harm's way

Cornelia and Elyon stopped laughing and saw Naruto rushing to them

Cornelia was gonna ask why he was here but heard the cracking sound of the ice her survival instinct telling her to move to safety

But instead she pushed Elyon out of harm's way as the ice broke beneath them

Time seemed to stand still for everyone there Cornelia saw the look of fear in Elyon's eyes as she fell through the ice, Naruto and Elyon were surprised and shocked by Cornelia's sudden action and feared the worst as she completely submerged in the water

"Oh my god! Cornelia!" Elyon said yelling out her friends name as she shed tears

Naruto quickly reacting as he made it to the hole where Cornelia had sunk he quickly stripped off his his jacket and shirt then dived in after Cornelia

Elyon covered her mouth and was shedding tears seeing no sign of her friends and cried even more until Naruto suddenly came to the surface holding Cornelia who was unconscious "Elyon help me get her out!" he said getting a frozen look of shock from Elyon "now Elyon!" he yelled getting the girl out of her shock as she bent down to lift Cornelia up

Naruto quickly put on his shirt to keep somewhat warm but wrapped his jacket around Cornelia wanting to prevent her from getting frostbite

"Ok Elyon we need to get back to the lodge and get Cornelia warmed up!" Naruto said running towards the lodge with Elyon right next to him

(few minutes later at the lodge)

Naruto rushed into the lodge getting Cornelia over to the fireplace and placing her on the couch

"Elyon help me undress Cornelia" Naruto said making Elyon forget her worry momentarily and look at Naruto with a strange look "she can't stay in wet cloths she'll keep her underwear" Naruto said not wanting Elyon to think of him as a perv

Naruto saw that Cornelia didn't look to well as her lips turned a light shade of blue she had slightly baggy eyes and she looked pale he knew he needed to get Cornelia warmed up so he had an idea to do just that "Elyon go upstairs get a blanket and some dry clothes while i'll try to light the fire place" he said as Elyon took ran upstairs for a blanket and some cloths

When Naruto was sure she was out of sight he quickly used his hand and sent a stream of fire from his hand towards the fireplace to make it warmer and focused the fire in his hands and spread the heat out evenly throughout Cornelia's body

He abruptly stopped when he heard Elyon come down with a change of clothes and blanket

"Is she gonna be alright?" Elyon asked worried about her long time best friend

Naruto looked at Cornelia and saw that she regained some color and looked better than she was before 'she at least looks better, I wish I knew some healing techniques' he thought until he realized he did the the naraka path can restore someone but with Elyon here and not leaving Cornelia's side he knew it would be difficult to do it undetected "she'll be fine in the morning" he said wanting to put the girl at ease

"Oh thank goodness!" Elyon said sitting across from her friend with not taking her eyes off Cornelia

"Hey could you get me some hot chocolate im kinda freezing right now" Naruto asked as he was still wet and cold so he was hoping the girl would get him the hot drink so he could use the rinnegan and get something warm to drink when he was done

"Oh sure no problem" she said leaving for the kitchen and when she was out of sight Naruto used his rinnegan to summon a head bearing the rinnegan with sharp teeth and purple flames around him Naruto focused his chakra and made the head extend it's tongue to get Cornelia into its mouth which it then chewed on her before spitting her out like she never existed

Looking at Cornelia Naruto noticed she looked better than her previous state and saw her stirring from unconsciousness

As Cornelia slowly opened her eyes she saw a blurry figure which she came to realize was Naruto

"Ugh what happened?" she asked slowly getting up wondering where she was here and why she was here

"You fell through the ice of the lake and could have died if I didn't dive in and save you" Naruto said not beating around the bush

Cornelia was shocked by the fact that she almost died and looked to her savior with admiration and slight guilt from her suspicions about him but that all vanished when a single thought came through her mind "where's Elyon?" she said in a quick panicking voice looking around for her best friend

"She's alright you pushed her out of the way before you fell through the ice, you saved her" he said impressed by her devotion to the friendship she shared with Elyon, but it also reminded him of his friendship with Sasuke before he left to go join Orochimaru

Cornelia noticed something when she was talking with Naruto, she had on different clothes and wondered what happened to them

"Naruto what happened to my clothes?" she asked making Naruto nervous and sweating a little which made her even more curious to what happened to them and gave Naruto a very angry feminine glare which made all men cower before it's gaze "what happened to my clothes" she said saying each word angrily

"Well me and Elyon sorta took them off cause if we didn't you could've gotten hypothermia" he explained hopping she wouldn't kill him because almost every woman he has met has had a terrible temper directed towards someone doing something perverse

Cornelia's face lit up and wrapped her arms around her body feeling completely embarrassed that the blonde boy had seen her 'undressed' but knew he did it to save her life so she felt slightly better he didn't do it for some perverse reason but it did nothing to decrease her embarrassment

"How much did you see?" she asked shyly wanting to know how much of her was exposed to Naruto

Naruto scratched the back of his head sporting a blush while looking down as he didn't have the courage to look the earth guardian in the eyes as this was more embarrassing for her then it was for him

"I only saw you in your bra and underwear I let Elyon put those new cloths on you" he said his blush getting brighter

They stood there in complete silence embarrassed not knowing what to say to the other but thankfully the sound of glass shattering brought the two out of their thoughts and looked to see Elyon stood completely shocked standing over a puddle of hot chocolate and broken glass with her mouth gaping and tears building up in her eyes as she saw that her best friend was ok

Elyon not wasting a second dash towards Cornelia and gave her a strong bear hug while saying incoherent words with tears running down her face

Cornelia just hugged back hating the fact she was the cause of her friends sadness and sent grateful look towards Naruto for giving her the chance to stop Elyon from being sad

Naruto seeing the girls needed privacy decided to go back to his room so he could get some sleep

(next morning)

*BANG BANG BANG*

Naruto was woken up from a dream where he had an infinite amount of ramen and was royally pissed as someone continuously banged on his door repeatedly

Swiftly opening the door to tongue lass whoever had the balls to wake him up but held back his verbal assault as he saw that it was Cornelia who just hit his chest as she was gonna bang on the door again

Cornelia blushing in embarrassment looked away but didn't falter as she came here to ask something of Naruto

"I-I want you to train me I was wrong to say I didn't need it" Cornelia asked as soon as she saw how much the girls improved she admitted Naruto may have been right to train so she started it on her own but could only do so little so sucking up her pride she admitted Naruto was the only one who could help her

Naruto was a little surprised as he didn't expect Cornelia to come to him so soon for training and openly admit she was wrong but smiled as it took a big person to admit when their wrong

"Ok will start soon me and the other girls were gonna train today anyway so you can join us" he said but then sensed a certain someone around the corner "what about you Irma you want in?" he said surprising both girls

Irma was gonna ask Naruto when they were gonna start training, but then she saw Cornelia banging on his door so decided to wait and listen from behind the corner but she was surprised that he knew she was even there but seeing no reason to hide she revealed herself but looked at him with a determined look

Naruto recognized that look as it was the same look he had through many times throughout his life

"Ok we're meeting by a cave higher up in the mountains" Naruto said explaining how to get there

(an hour later)

Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin had already begun training in human form and started sparring with each other since Naruto told them it would be a good way to test their reflexes in human form while to also face an opponent that was equally as strong so it was a free-for-all

They first started out with hand to hand but both Taranee and Hay Lin were quickly beaten by Will as she had most experience with hand to hand as she trained with Naruto in hand to hand the most as she had no element and always fought with her hands whenever they fought an enemy

The girl's then decided to test out their much more powerful elements in human form and noticed they had improved to where Taranee could summon a basketball sized fireball and Hay Lin could summon a strong gust of wind to blast enemies or even levitate but the girls decided to put the powers to the test and fought with only their powers aside from Will as she still lacked an element so focused on dodging and evading her friends elemental blasts

Will even though dodging a blast of wind courtesy of Hay Lin was distracted as she wondered where Naruto was as he was never late for training

Will being so distracted didn't see Taranee sneak up behind her and shoot a stream fire right towards her

Turning around as she felt an increasing amount of heat approach she saw the stream of fire and blocked as best she could but was sent crashing to the ground

Taranee and Hay Lin stopped and went to check on Will to see if she was ok "Will im so sorry! are you hurt?" Taranee asked hoping she didn't hurt her friend to badly

"No im fine" Will said getting up and wiping the gravel from her clothes showing no signs of being hurt "sorry I got distracted" she said getting curious looks from the two other guardians

Will already knowing what they would ask responded before the question even left their mouths "It was Naruto" she said getting a a nonchalant look from Taranee but an almost to cute it's scary look from Hay Lin as she had stars in her eyes "I was just wondering where he is, he's never late for training" she said getting the other girls to gain a curious expression as Will was right

"Oh maybe he got lost and got directions from a fox who gave him bad directions" Hay Lin said as her friends looked at her blankly while questioning their sanity as this seemed to be normal for them when Hay Lin had an idea

"I did not get lost!" Naruto said with Irma and Cornelia right behind him

' **But you did ask me for directions'** the nine-tails said mentally rubbing salt in his host wounded pride

Not even acknowledging the fox Naruto focused on the training the girls would do

Naruto knew that Irma and Cornelia would needed harder training to catch up with the other girls even if the other girls only had a few training sessions it would put them all in danger if there was a weak link

"Alright Irma you and some of my clones are gonna try and manipulate the water in the snow as it would be a good way to practise your control over water" Naruto said making three clones who then went outside with Irma testing the limits of her control the snow would be hard for her to manipulate so it would be a good exercise for her

Naruto looked towards Cornelia and was actually wondering what exercises there were for Cornelia as she mainly focused on plants and roots instead of earth and rocks she had powers similar to the first hokage but only knew so little other than what Yamato explained about wood style during training

"Ok Cornelia I want you to go outside and try to summon up some plants from the ground" Naruto said seeing as the ground is as hard as stone it will be even harder to bring up any plants to the surface so he sent Cornelia out with three of his clones and was not looking forward to the memories he would get of Cornelia complaining while she trained

Seeing Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin spar earlier made Naruto think they would do fine with a clone he replace himself with so he could do some of his own training

(mountain peak)

Naruto was a little light headed as he was really high up so the air was so thin it was hard to breathe

'Ok this spot is perfect no one to see me and nothing to damage' he thought releasing his rinnegan

Naruto concentrated focusing his power through his rinnegan but remembered one small but important detail 'I have no idea how to manipulate gravity' he thought and sighed as he entered his seal and was directly in front of the seal that contained the nine-tails who seemed to be in his resting position giving Naruto a look that looked similar to that of being tired/bored as his eyes were only halfway open

Naruto not wanting to beat around the bush looked directly at the nine-tails not even the tiniest bit afraid of his power,size, or scary appearance "do you know how to start training on manipulating gravity?" he asked hopping the fox would throw him a bone

The nine-tails gave him a blank look and just stared at him intently " **you did it by yourself before figure it out"** the fox said fully closing his eyes

Naruto would have argued but stopped as a stray but reasonable thought came to his mind "you have no idea do you?" he said sourfully as he had to come up with his own method or figure it out as he went along which was actually his method of training for learning something new

Naruto just sat down in a meditative state and remembered all the things the Nagato did with the **Deva path** in their fight and tried to understand the principles of his attack's so he could figure out how to start trying to use said techniques

Naruto thought about the all mighty push as that technique had been used against him so much he would know a little more than the information Katsuyu gave him and the technique itself was like an almost completely impenetrable shield that deflects all forms of attacks 'ok so the almighty push sends out a sphere like shield around the user so it's like the second step to the rasengan, ok now let's try this' Naruto thought as he remembered the first time he actually used the technique and tried to recreate that feeling as he repelled everything within a two foot radius of himself but as he did the technique there were some undesired effects as he was sent flying then crashed face first into some soft snow

'Ok that was _some_ progress' he thought as he picked himself up and brushed off the snow from his face and clothes when he got to where he used the technique he noticed that he didn't make a perfect sphere since the small crater he made from his almighty push looked uneven

'Ok so I can do the technique but not to what it should be' he thought thinking over how the technique went wrong

(two hours later)

Naruto had blown himself into the snow covered ground repeatedly after each attempt at the almighty push by either blowing himself off the ground or pushing himself towards it

After using so much chakra on the very taxing technique Naruto began to feel the cold and decided to check on the girls

(back at the cave)

Naruto couldn't believe what he saw when he got back the girl's progress was amazing as he could see their elemental development and creativity

Will had trained with his clones to learn to fight multiple opponents at once and saw that she was able to block and predict some of their attacks

Irma already had a good deal of control over water but to be able to transfer that control over to snow was impressive as she was making snow figures with only some difficulty

Taranee was a surprise as she seemed to be focusing on hand to hand combat while also trying to incorporate her fire into it but noted it had a slightly lower heat to it then it regularly did so he guessed she wanted to do harm but not do permanent damage with her developing style

Cornelia although having some difficulty was able to grow a small patch of flowers which looked almost ready to bloom

Hay Lin seemed like she was able to channel the wind better even in a cave where the current was restricted

Naruto seeing their slight improvement wanted to push it even further so he quickly thought of what to do next "ok girls bring it in it's time I up your training" Naruto yelled getting all their attention wondering what he meant

"Ok you girls have gotten good control over your powers but it's time you learn to use them in a real combat situation and I don't mean sparring with each other" Naruto said confusing the guardians "today your all gonna fight me" he said surprising them

'There's no way we can win' Will thought knowing Naruto could beat them as they would be child's play to him

'We have no chance' Irma thought her usually optimistic attitude fading over the thought of fighting the blond

'Oh man we can't beat him' Taranee thought doubting their chances of winning as Naruto had all their elements and could take them all on just as easily without them

'We can't possibly win' Cornelia thought willing to admit to herself that Naruto was stronger than all of them put together

'Oh I wonder if we can take him' Hay Lin thought thinking her and the others actually had a chance of winning

Naruto readied himself as he made four clones so he could face each guardian

"Alright everyone get ready" Naruto said giving them the chance to ready themselves

Naruto and each clone rushed each guardian separating them from working together

(each clone will be referred to as Naruto but each will stay with their own guardian)

Naruto was trading blows with Will, he may have been holding back due to her not being as strong, creative, or as quick as he was when it came to fighting but she was getting better after each session he considered she might be ready for more advanced fighting styles and techniques but for now he would up the difficulty as she improved

"You've gotten better Will" Naruto said enjoying the excitement of fighting someone as he had no one to spar with for training so this was a good substitute

"Thanks" Will said smirking at Naruto but even as they fought she couldn't stop the thrilling sensation she got whenever she fought, she could hear her heart beating like a jackhammer and feeling each impact her fists made when she hit Naruto it was amazing for her to feel such intensity when she fought but it was stronger whenever she sparred with Naruto

Irma was getting really annoyed as Naruto practically dodged every single one of her attacks, she even tried using her new skill of controlling snow but he seemed to know where and when she would use it and it irritated her as it seemed she was predictable to Naruto and she hated it

"You need to stop" Naruto said jumping as the snow beneath him shot up where his feet were

"What are you talking about?" Irma said her voice filled with irritation and anger

"Your getting angry and your letting it take control trust me I know what that's like but you need to learn how to either control it or harness it" Naruto said sagely as he of all people knew what it was like to let anger get the best of one's self

"What's the difference?" Irma asked confused by what the difference was

"When you control your anger your able to focus on a singular purpose and when you harness it you will be able to fight harder and stronger than ever before" he explained "but never let it control you, you'll make mistakes you wish you hadn't" he finished remembering all the things he had done under the influence of his own anger

Taranee was having a difficult time fighting Naruto as he countered and predicted each of her movements and attacks even changing her fighting style after each strike had proven useless

"Your good Taranee" Naruto said complimenting her tenacity "but with each time you change your style of fighting you giving your opponent a chance to recognize each one of your fighting styles your being to quick in each blow and over thinking each move you have to keep your mind focused on what your doing and have a plan" he explained wanting her to get a good battle mentality when fighting someone who couldn't be taken down by just raw power

Taranee took into account what he said and understood what he meant and knew there would be enemies who could analyse their opponents like how Naruto was doing to her now showing them all her skills and techniques would give them and advantage which could cost her, her life which made even more determined to be better and adapt

Seeing the look in her eyes made Naruto ready himself as he knew she wasn't going to want to stop until she learned how to adapt because she was a person much like himself who didn't want to give up

Cornelia was getting really frustrated with Naruto as he was dodging her attacks with his eyes closed and even with him doing that it was still difficult to even get the drop on him

"Ugh! how do you keep dodging everything I throw at you?" she yelled in frustration

Naruto still with his eyes closed faced Cornelia "when you attack your not really stealthy you go for the direct approach and your not very creative with you element instead of using your elements for attacks at a distance why not close range? or even close combat?" he explained and to further prove his point he encased his fist with rocks and focused his chakra through it and smashed it against the ground making the ground shake as if it were a shockwave

Cornelia tried to maintain her balance as the ground shook and prepared an attack but she lost her focused as she lost her balance but when she hit the ground her hands and feet were encased in rocks keeping her from moving and using her powers

"You need to be creative with your element Cornelia it has many versatile uses for both offense and defense and can be used for close combat to long distance" he explained letting her out of her restraints while helping her up

Cornelia looked at the damage Naruto was able to do with her element and thought to what he said and realized in her previous battle's she wasn't as versatile as Naruto was with her element

Hay Lin fired multiple blast of wind towards Naruto and summoned up a small vortex of wind to launch her behind Naruto and sent a giant burst of wind towards Naruto and as it hit it created a small dust cloud

"Impressive" Naruto said behind Hay Lin surprising her as to how he got there but before she could send another blast of wind she was sent back by one of Naruto's "but you need to expand your arsenal of techniques and you also need to stop holding back" he continued knowing Hay Lin was the kind of person who didn't like to harm others and even though Naruto was the same way he also knew the dangers of holding back against an opponent

Hay Lin didn't know if she had what it took to hurt others even if they were enemies "it's alright" Naruto said with a sad smile surprising her making her wonder if he was reading her mind "I see the doubt in your eyes" he said now having a sad appearance

"but you have others counting on you and if you fail the team or the people your trying to protect will suffer or even die" he finished hating every word he spoke as he knew the purity Hay Lin had was unlike that of anything he had ever seen but couldn't let her go out into battle holding back

Hay Lin understood what he was saying and knew that he was right so she sharpened her resolve and faced him with burning determination "your right I want you to show me how to be better I want you to show me how to be strong!" she said and when she finished Naruto was able to hear and feel the wind pick up inside the cave and knew Hay Lin's power was increasing due to her strong emotions

Naruto released his clones as he saw the girl's exhausted state's and realized training was done for today "ok girl's let's go back to the lodge" he said getting the girls to nod

(Ski Lodge an hour later)

Naruto and the girls were currently hanging out in one of the girls room and while the girls gossiped he remembered something he hadn't thought of for a long time, it was when team seventh first formed when they told each other about their likes and dislikes he now understood why his sensei made them do that, it was so each of them could understand one another so they could trust each other and bond with one another

"Hey girls sorry I almost forgot something about our training" he said making all the girls groan due to their sore and exhausted muscles

"Don't worry you don't even have to move a muscle were all gonna share our likes and dislikes it'll make us a better team, I'll start I like ramen and my friends and nature I dislike people who use others and people who judge people without taking the time to know them" Naruto said getting the trust exercise started

Will deciding to give it a chance spoke up first "I like stuffed animals and water sports mostly swimming and dislike bullies and history class" she said getting a nod from Naruto

Irma not seeing the harm decided to give it a shot "ok I like rock bands and long baths dislike sports since i'm not that good" Irma said feeling a little happy to share something personal with her friends

Taranee even though nervous decided to share "I like classical music, photography, and dancing I hate bugs though" she said then shivering at the mention of bugs

Naruto mentally chuckled imagining the reaction she would have if she ever met shino

"Ugh fine I guess im next" Cornelia said thinking this was pointless "I like shopping and ice skating but hate swimming" she said but didn't see the blank stare Will was sending her as she mentioned she liked swimming earlier

"Oh oh i'm next!" Hay Lin said excitedly "I like sci fi movies, stargazing, art, sweets, and designing clothes but I hate spicy foods" she said having no problems listing her likes and dislikes

"Ok you guys did great but I want you to understand the purpose of this exercise" Naruto said getting the girls attention "the purpose of this is to make the bond you all share stronger" he said getting confused looks from the other girls

"Um excuse me but this makes us stronger how?" Cornelia asked her voice somehow sounding both questionable and sarcastic

Naruto sighed but couldn't help but smirk as this was similar to his reaction when he figured out the true meaning but he realized how important it was for teams "when you fight with someone and your able to understand them the bond you share will make you all powerful beyond measure when your together" he explained shocking the girls who couldn't believe sharing a little bit about themselves could make them stronger

Naruto thinking they all had a long enough day and had a lot to think about decided to go to his room for some rest

(an hour later)

Waking up from his nap Naruto went over to his bag and took out the scroll with his father's signature technique and unsealed his father's kunai

The technique was S ranked for a reason as it was so dangerous to even attempt as there were many risks to the technique which could prove fatal at the very least so Naruto had to understand the seal array as the technique was like a summoning since they both consisted of fuinjutsu and ninjutsu

Naruto had made very minimal progress with his fathers technique he knew the technique was basically similar to that of summoning but it was more than that as it also worked as a reverse summoning but was also was very different since he had to do it from a distance and couldn't focus his chakra through the seal but that had no effect at all then thought of using blood but threw that thought out the window due to amount of blood he'd lose

'Ok this seal is difficult to break down but maybe if I can break it apart and try using the jutsu I may be able to use the technique to a lesser degree than dad' Naruto thought trying to break down his father's technique but couldn't since the seals were designed by that of a master and even with his Uzumaki talent for seals the technique seemed to make his skills seem third rate to this particular seal and the notes he could decipher assisted him just a little in the jutsu's seal but made no major impact on his research of the seal

'Ok maybe i'm not seeing this from the right angle but maybe my plan will work' he thought using the **Asura Path** to make some ordinary kunai then getting a few blank tags and started writing different sections of the flying thunder god seal array and tried focusing chakra through each of them but got different reactions

The kunai seemed to do mimic the jutsu they were apart of both similarly and differently the first seemed to act as a beacon, the second one seemed like it was drawn to him as if there were a pull between it and him, the third was moving away from him almost like magnet's with the same charge, the fourth seemed to _actually_ teleport to him which seemed like it could be useful to bring the kunai to him, the final one seemed the most peculiar as it was in the same spot but looked like it was teleporting and when he tried to grab it, his hand seemed to go right through it like it wasn't even there

'O-kay not what I was expecting but it's a start' he thought examining the kunai that teleported to him, the one that drew closer to him, and the one that acted like a beacon as they seemed like the most useful he examined the seal's for them and tried to see if there was a way to improve upon the separate pieces of the seal to his father's signature technique

(few hours later)

Naruto stood up and stretched his limbs as his body was sore from lack of movement after spending so much time working on the seal's

He made it so that the kunai that teleported back to him went into some sealed wristbands he made so that everytime he summoned the kunai it would teleport into the seal kinda like working as a long distance sealing

He removed the tag from the kunai that worked as a beacon as it seemed to be a waste of a kunai and would be more useful as a tag because if he hid it well it would be useful for tracking

He went back and examined the kunai that pushed itself away from him and the one that pulled to him he wondered if it had more to do with his chakra and rinnegan since his gravity did act like a magnet in some cases and wondered if it could improve upon the effectiveness of throwing projectiles as it would go further if it repelled from him and could be drawn back to him from a distance and do some damage to his enemy if he played his cards right

All that was left was the kunai he couldn't touch something he couldn't figure out a purpose for so he sealed it away as he couldn't just leave a transparent object that appeared and reappeared in the same spot faster than one could blink but what made him curious was that it seemed to not phase through the floor completely as it seemed completely grounded so he picked up a pencil and poked the kunai and it moved which confused him so he attempted to touch it with his hand and it went through his hand so he theorized that his chakra in the seal made it transparent on him alone so it was a weapon that couldn't harm him but could harm others

'Ok this is new but useful if I could somehow get a grasp on it' he thought trying to find some use for the kunai but decided he had done enough and called it a day


	11. Chapter 11

(silver dragon at night)

Naruto was currently taking and giving out orders for food but through all his multitasking he saw Caleb grabbing a lot of materials and equipment which made him curious

After telling Yan Lin he would be going on break he went to the basement where he saw Caleb with way more equipment then he ordinarily took with him back to Meridian

Naruto not liking how this seemed looked towards Caleb "ok what are you planning?" he asked/demanded getting Caleb to turn around and as he was about to speak Naruto cut him off "and don't bullshit me if you do I'll kick your ass" he said fully serious if Caleb tried any of his usual crap

Caleb knew that lying would get his ass kicked and was gonna ask Naruto for his help anyway since he needed the extra manpower and Naruto could supply it tenfold easily "there are multiple transports heading to the palace in a few hours they're all carrying food, resources, and possibly weapons" Caleb said making Naruto understand why he needed so much equipment

"We can use all the supplies we can get for the rebellion if we can capture the transports and it'll be a decent blow to Phobos's army" he said telling Naruto the reason why this raid needed to succeed

Naruto smirked at how great this was gonna be as he got to help people, fight, and stick it to Phobos so there was no way he was gonna miss out on this "ok tell me what the plan is and where the transports are gonna be" Naruto wanting to know Caleb's plan and wanted to know if there were any miscalculations on his part because even the most perfect plan could go wrong if there was a single unaccounted variable

Caleb explained that there were three transports one with weapons heading to the palace through the forest, the second one filled with food collected from farms and the sea, the third one was too far out and heavily guarded as it had both weapons and food being delivered to one of Phobos's prisons but only the first two could be hit as Caleb could only stretch the rebellions limited forces so far

Naruto saw that Caleb wanted to strike the transports simultaneously which would have been a good idea if one of the transports weren't so close to the palace where one of Phobos troops could easily see them, it would be better to attack the one in the forest first and send out a fake distress message through one of the blackbirds some of the soldiers had then attack the second one as there would be fewer troops to fight and even though the third transport wasn't a target Naruto decided it would be as he was gonna commandeer its supplies for the rebellion but not alone as the terrain was basically rocky and flat so even with his skills he would be spotted but then an idea crossed his mind on someone who could help

Naruto explained some changes Caleb should have made to his plan which to his surprise he actually listened to, but noticed the anger behind Caleb's eyes which wasn't directed at Naruto at all it was to himself as he could've put his troops in massive danger and they could have quite possibly lost their lives

Naruto saw how Caleb was mentally berating himself and wanted to help "listen, Caleb, there is no perfect plan or perfect strategy all plans aren't perfect but you need to pick the best plan available so there will be fewer people hurt" he said leaving Caleb alone as he felt his friend needed it

(Meridian forest three hours later)

Naruto was currently walking through the forest to a specific location in order to get some assistance on his raid on the third transport

(flashback inside the infinite city two hours ago)

Naruto was somewhat surprised that Caleb found a portal as quickly as he but then realized he may have known about it longer than he let on so that would be another interesting conversation with the rebel leader

Naruto currently made multiple clones and split them up between the two groups which would be heading to the other two transports as his clones could assist in the battles and take more resources back to the infinite city

While most people were shocked by this and seemed to panic a little Caleb had to calm everyone down so when he wasn't looking he slipped away to take on the third transport and with all his clones Naruto highly doubted Caleb would be able to tell the difference of the original being there

(end of flashback)

Arriving at his destination outside a cave Naruto unleashed a strong pulse of his power as if he was signaling something and to his joy, something inside the cave came out and that was Abner the dragon he befriended not too long ago

Abner felt a strong source of power outside his cave and saw it as a challenge on his home/cave so as he was ready to fight he noticed a familiar small figure right outside his cave then immediately calmed down as he saw Naruto who he knew wouldn't want to fight

 **"Greetings Naruto it is nice to see you again"** Abner said truthfully though sounding neutral but he secretly enjoyed the boy's company even only after the one meeting "it's good to see you again Abner how have you been?" Naruto asked happy to see his dragon friend once again

 **"I'm fine Naruto though I am curious as to why you are here"** Abner asked as he doubted the only human he liked would come here for pleasantries

"I came to ask for your help" he asked gaining the dragons interest and curiosity as to how and why someone like Naruto the human who had the gall to face him needed his help for something **"what would you need my help for?"** Abner asked ready to help the human he considered a friend "the rebellion is low on supplies and there's a transport carrying enough supplies to assist the rebellion and I was wondering if you could help me" Naruto asked knowing it was a lot to ask of the human-hating dragon

Abner normally would have left the humans to fend for themselves but since this was Naruto asking he would help but it made him feel a little better that it would piss off the pansy ass prince who he hated more than all other humans for what he did to the once great land

" **Naruto I hate all humans, well except for you"** Abner said smirking at the ninja **"but for you to ask me in assisting the humans that I hate makes you either very brave or very foolish to ask me this"** he continued seeing Naruto's downfall expression which confirmed his belief Naruto didn't want him to do anything he didn't want to and hated having to even ask his friends to do things they didn't want to do **"but I shall help you as you are my friend and an opportunity to piss off that bitchy prince is too hard to miss"** he finished saying with a sadistic smirk on his dragon face

"Great let's go" Naruto said walking in the direction towards the transport but was stopped by Abner's tail and looked back at him curiously **"we aren't walking"** Abner stated confusing Naruto as Abner's tail wrapped around him and placed him on Abner's back which surprised him as he knew a lot of animals that had to much pride in themselves to allow anyone to ride them unless they truly earned the right **"were flying"** Abner said taking off to the skies

Naruto couldn't believe how amazing it was to be flying through the skies, he has been up in the sky before but it was only due to using his rasenshuriken as it acted like a helicopter's blades making him ascend to the sky but that was nothing compared to this

Abner has never let anyone ride him ever but seeing the look Naruto had made it worth it, he couldn't explain the feeling he had when he was around him it could be that Naruto was such an amazing person, and shared the same pain as all dragons for being seen as different, or even saw him as more than a friend possibly family

Abner stopped being lost in thought and looked back at Naruto **"do you enjoy flying Naruto?"** Abner asked as he recognized the look of pure excitement in Naruto's eyes "yeah I have been trying to learn how to fly but it's really difficult" Naruto said sadly as it would be a while before he would be able to fly and feel the strong wind against his face but was brought out of his thoughts as Abner suddenly dived down and landed then looked at him suddenly and curiously **"you are able to fly?"** Abner asked surprised by the human's statement as he didn't have wings "well kinda I don't have wings but I have a technique that can kinda do it" Naruto explained while laughing nervously

" **Show me"** Abner asked very curious to see such an impossibility and couldn't believe it till he witnessed it himself

Naruto closed the eyes and revealed his rinnegan to Abner who was surprised and focused his chakra around himself and lifted himself slightly off the ground by only a couple inches

Abner was amazed by not only Naruto's small ascend but the change in his eyes **"your eyes have changed why is that?"** Abner asked still looking at his eyes as they seem to hold a vast amount of power and made him wary of the mysterious power behind the eyes as his instincts basically screamed danger

Naruto explained the history and powers the rinnegan gave its users and when he finished telling Abner the tale he looked like he couldn't believe what he was told

' **This-this child has such an incredible power yet he doubts his own skills and thinks he needs the assistance of others'** Abner thought as most people who came into contact with such power usually craved more and harmed whoever stood in their way **'he is either very humble or doesn't think very much of his own skills'** he finished thinking then thought to how he could help his human friend but pushed that thought aside as they had gotten sidetracked from getting to the transport

(a few minutes later)

Naruto and Abner were currently hovering right above the transport but when they got there they did not see the ordinary guards who did transports what they saw was a dozen guards two gargoyles, and finally…..two black and grey creatures that closely resembled dragons

" **Abner what are those things?, they kinda look like dragons but they're not"** Naruto said not judging by just their appearance but their magic they didn't give off the same feeling Abner did

" **Very perceptive of you Naruto they are not dragons"** he said sounding weirdly appreciative **"they are beasts known as Wyvern's they are commonly mistaken as dragons"** he said sounding angry **"they are mindless beasts whose only instinct is to kill and destroy, it's maddening to me to be roped in with them and an insult to all dragon kind"** he finished wanting nothing more than to rip them to shred's

Naruto could understand how he felt as he was roped in the same circle with the nine-tails as he was seen as the beast itself during his childhood Naruto could only imagine what the wyverns did to the dragon's reputation seeing as they are very similar in appearance, he could only assume it wasn't pleasant and filled with bloodshed for both the dragon's and wyvern's

Naruto saw that they were vastly outnumbered but he could use shadow clones to take out the soldiers easy but that left him and Abner with a set of gargoyles and dragon's Naruto hadn't fought a gargoyle before but seen how they fight the wyvern's on the other hand were a completely different story even though they were big they looked extremely versatile meaning they would be quick and being able to fly made them all the more dangerous

"You ready Abner?" Naruto asked and his question was answered when Abner literally dived towards the transport

Naruto's plan went off swimmingly leaving only the gargoyle's and wyvern's left to fight

" **Hmph four against two seems unfair"** Abner said looking at the enemies before them "yeah for them" Naruto said making a clone then both he and the clone made giant rasengans that hit the gargoyle's effectively sending them a good distance away knocking them out now only leaving the two wyvern's who had been giving them an evil glare since the beginning of the fight

Naruto noted that they didn't interfere with any of the fight's as they were planning on both him and Abner to wear themselves out so they would be easier to kill

Naruto and Abner rushed the wyverns knowing them being split would be wise as they were wild animals who relied solely on instinct which could be dangerous if they weren't careful

Abner looked at the wyvern in front of him with hate as it was due to these creatures that the number of dragons was so low, so many of his kind gone because of these wretched animals

Naruto saw look in the wyvern's eyes as it circled around him he saw that it wanted to kill him and enjoyed the thought of devouring his flesh and blood

It lunged at Naruto's back thinking it would be the best place to go for the kill and as it made contact expecting to feel soft flesh and blood it's claws were meet with a wooden log confusing the creature as to what happened to his prey and it's question was answered when a fist made contact on its face sending it a feet away and as it got up it saw that its prey was the one that made the attack

Naruto saw that even though it was focused on killing him it had enough reason to know where and when to strike so that made it somewhat easier to predict as it would be focusing on his vital points and places where his defense was weak

The wyvern was angry and looked towards Naruto with hate and charged at him blindly

Naruto waited for the wyvern to get closer and when it was only a few feet away he made a rasengan and hit it directly in its face and as it made contact the flesh and bone of the wyvern's face began to twist and tear shredding its skull and face instantly killing it

As the lifeless body of the wyvern dropped to the ground Naruto looked towards Abner's fight and saw that both creatures had made a decent amount of damage on each other but that ended as Abner used his razor-sharp claws and separated the wyvern's head from its neck

Naruto felt unsettled as he saw the satisfaction on Abner's face as he killed the wyvern and couldn't help but ask "Abner what's the history between dragons and wyverns?" he asked wanting to know as when he spoke of them earlier he said it with much hate and anger

Abner calmed down and let out a sigh as he knew this would come **"centuries ago humans and dragons lived in peace and harmony that is until the wyvern's attacked us, both humans and dragons it was a battle unlike any other but in the end when things started to settle down it was the humans who attacked us after everything they saw us as they saw the wyverns mindless beast"** Abner said growling a little as he explained the history of bad blood between the three races

 **"So the dragons who weren't killed ventured off to the other realms only a few including myself stayed and from that moment on there have been only a few humans worthy of being befriended by dragons much like yourself"** Abner said finishing the story

Naruto was shocked not knowing what to say as the history of dragons reminded him of his story he was blamed for the nine-tails actions and the nine-tails didn't even do them as he was controlled by the masked man who was truly to blame

Naruto looked towards Abner with a neutral expression "Abner I understand how you feel, to be viewed as a something your not by others" Naruto said remembering all the looks and glances he got as a kid "but you can't just think everyone is the same I mean look at me I'm human and you gave me a shot" he said remembering his friends Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, the Konohamaru corp., Ebisu, The third, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and even Sasuke who kept him from falling into the darkness they kept him from falling into the depths of despair

" **So what am I supposed to do? just openly trust all the humans who approach me, the same humans that killed my kind?"** Abner said feeling intense emotions and was shocked by what he heard Naruto say next "no you shouldn't openly trust everyone, but you should at least give some of them a chance not everyone is distrustful if they were I wouldn't have had the friends I had and you wouldn't have me" he said with a small smile

Abner couldn't stop the shocked expression on his face as he stared at Naruto's reasoning but let out a sigh of defeat as he knew Naruto was right

"So can you help me bring this to the infinite city?" Naruto said referring to the heavy transport "cause I would do it myself but ya know it kinda heavy" he said smiling nervously

Abner sighed and motioned for Naruto get back on his back and as he took off he picked the transport up with his feet

(outside a cave entrance to the infinite city)

"Caleb this raid turned out great" Aldarn said with a joyful smile "and that new recruit Naruto, he is a game changer for the rebellion with all his skills and abilities the war is finally in our favor" he continued looking back towards the multiple copies of the person they were talking about

Caleb knew Aldarn was right but also knew that they shouldn't rely solely on Naruto or the rebellion would surely fall as they would be as overconfident as Phobos, he then remembered when Naruto asked him what it is he fights for and what it was that makes Meridian worth protecting and it stumped Caleb as he couldn't figure out what he meant

Caleb's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud flapping sound which sounded somewhat familiar to him

"Dragon!" a random rebel shouted out making everyone look to the sky and see a white dragon with gold highlights

"Everyone arm yourselves!" Caleb said getting his men ready for battle with the powerful beast

As the dragon landed dropping a transport in the process the mighty beast seemed to just look at the group of humans as if he were judging them

"Hey Caleb!" Naruto's familiar voice said from behind the dragon surprising and shocking the rebels

Caleb coming out of his shock looked towards Naruto "Naruto did-did you tame a dragon?" he said unable to compose himself and find the words that would fit this particular situation

Naruto could literally see the irritation on Abner's face due to Caleb's remark of him being 'tamed' "Caleb this is my friend Abner" Naruto said referring to the irritated dragon staring the rebels down "and can you please tell your men to put down their weapons?" he asked and Caleb heeded his request by ordering his men to lower their weapons but saw the unease they all had

Caleb was wondering why above all else Naruto would show up with a dragon of all things until he noticed the thing the dragon carried and upon further inspection, it looked like food and weapons meaning that was the transport he didn't go after

Deciding to speak about this at a later time Caleb and Naruto along with the rebels and Abner entered the cave to get to the infinite city

(a few minutes later)

"Food for everyone!" Caleb said throwing food up in the air for all the people of the rebellion who cheered

"We need many more victories if we're to turn the tide on our oppressor so eat well tonight!" he said as many people rushed towards the barrels in order to get as much food as possible

Caleb jumped down from the podium and was greeted by his best friend Aldarn "Caleb do you have any more of that ugh Chocolate from earth? you know for the little ones" he said as Caleb looked passed him and saw some kids in makeshift armor made from household appliances

"I'll bring back more tomorrow" Caleb said smiling

"Here" Naruto said pulling out some bars chocolate he happened to have and as soon as the kids caught a whiff of the tasty treat they were on him faster then he could blink

Naruto talking a moment to look at the kids brought the ninja some joy as he was able to make those kids smile, but seeing this also brought on a sad memory to the blond as he remembered being in a similar situation to these kids when he was their age as he rarely got any good food

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Caleb tapped him and motioned for him to follow and as they walked to another portion of the infinite city they saw Abner curled up in a resting position but it was hard to tell if he was sleeping or not

"Ok you need to explain how you tamed a dragon" Caleb asked as Abner's eyes suddenly opened revealing pure white eyes with a black slit

Abner was quick to rise as he walked towards Caleb and looked him down ready to do something drastic if he continued being ignorant **"listen to me human I am not some pet that can be tamed, I am a dragon"** Abner said angrily as Caleb looked to be a combination of shocked and afraid at the dragon's presence

Naruto seeing how bad this could go down if someone said the wrong thing got in between his dragon friend and his idiot rebel leader friend "listen we all need to calm down" Naruto said successfully calming the dragon down but Abner still glared at Caleb

Caleb didn't know how to approach this kind of situation seeing as this kind of situation didn't seem natural but considering who started it made some sense

"Ok Caleb this is Abner and Abner this is Caleb" Naruto said trying to break the ice between the two

Abner just looked at Caleb, not at all impressed by what he saw, Naruto described a leader someone who was willing to put his life on the line for his people Abner expected someone worthy of his friend's praises but from what he saw thus far Caleb just seemed like another dense human

Caleb was completely terrified at that very moment as he was face to face with a creature that could kill him in an instant but under all that fear was anger as he felt so insignificant from being in the presence of both Naruto and Abner even without magic Naruto seemed to be superior to Caleb in every way from planning to strategizing and even fighting which he thought he excelled at

Getting out of his own thoughts "so why is he here? is he gonna fight for the rebellion?" Caleb asked seeing as there had to be a reason for Naruto to bring the dragon here

Naruto thought of this before but thought it should be his choice so he looked towards Abner as if asking 'what do you wanna to do?'

Abner closed his eyes wondering the cause and effects of the choices he was given **"hmph give me some time to sleep on it"** Abner said going farther into the infinite city so he wouldn't be disturbed in his thinking and would be far away from the humans

Caleb was instantly annoyed at this and looked towards Naruto "Naruto do you know how helpful it would be if we had a dragon helping the rebellion? we need something like that!" Caleb said and the moment he finished he was instantly knocked on his ass as Naruto punched him right in the face

"You seriously need to think about what you say he has a name it's Abner and it's his decision, not ours" Naruto said walking away but stopped for a moment and looked back at Caleb "and if I find out you tried to threaten him or even tried to hurt him in any way he'll be the least of your worries" Naruto said leaving his treat hanging in the air

Caleb just got up and rubbed the spot he was punched as he had gotten punched by Naruto so many times his body just seemed to adjust to it

(During the rebel's celebration)

"Double the guards on every delivery into the castle and on every lookout!" Cedric said to the guards in his human form

"What went wrong?" Phobos asked mildly angry

"They knew our routes" Cedric said surprised that him being gone for so little time made the army more predictable for the rebels "and the boy was seen at each location I don't know how but he was, also my lord I can't look for the princess and monitor the army traveling between worlds" Cedric said displeased he hadn't been able to kill the guardians yet

Phobos wondered if the boy was using astral drops but pushed that aside as he knew Cedric was right being in both worlds dampers his generals effectiveness "our movements are anticipated our supply routes interrupted how do I find the spy among them?" he asked needing to find the source of the rebels wellspring of information while looking at his staff thinking they all were spies and should just execute them just to save him the trouble

"Spread a rumor" Cedric said getting Phobos interest at the prospect of his idea "pretend something extraordinary has been found by one who doesn't know it's value if a rebel comes looking not only do we trap him your suspicion is confirmed" he finished unknowingly stopping the prince from murdering the whole kitchen staff

Phobos liking his generals plan smiled as it would save him time on looking for a new kitchen staff and getting someone to clean the bloodstains off the castle floors would be too much of a pain

"Good and I know just the object to lure their leader into the open" Phobos said remembering a certain object that was taken and used against him a long time ago

(a few hours later)

"Ok I need to ask why he's coming with us?" Naruto said referring to the very nasty diabolical smelling pasling known as Blunk following them back to the human world

"Because without him I wouldn't be able to find portals and I can't exactly go to the girls because they would either hold it over my head or get on my nerves paying him is much easier" Caleb said completely serious as his experience with dealing with the girls has never been pleasant or easy

Naruto knew the girls could be _unique_ in their own way at times but that didn't mean they wouldn't help Caleb or didn't know when to get serious because to him they would adjust and be ready for whatever came their way, push came to shove they would be ready to help

Seeing the portal up ahead they all entered and the moment they got to the other side they see the girls looking less than pleased at the three of them "you guys when you find a portal your suppose to tell us" Will said sounding not at all pleased

Naruto like any other man alive did what he had to do in order to not be on the receiving end of feminine fury he passed the blame onto someone else and that so happened to be Caleb and seeing as how he messed up so often when it came to women this may as well have been karma

"I had no idea about this he just needed my help I didn't know anything about the portal till I saw it" Naruto said pushing Caleb in front of him and Blunk to act as a meat shield

Caleb couldn't even turn around to glare at Naruto as Will and the other girls gave him a glare that could melt ice

(two hours later)

Naruto and the girls were currently eating lunch while the girls also probed Naruto for information about the status of the rebellion

"How are you not exhausted? you were up all night" Hay Lin asked curiously as to how he seemed no worse for wear

"Due to my training I can go a few days without sleep and still be at the top of my game" he explained knowing there were people who even though had less stamina than him could do it longer like his sensei and shivered at the training it took to accomplish with pervy sage who would always attack him right before he slept, it took almost a week before both his body and mind adapted and he could get a good night's rest

Will's attention was drawn away from Naruto to a poster on the cafeteria wall with a poster on it "hey what's that poster over there?" she asked the girls wondering if they knew

Irma, Cornelia, and Taranee let out displeased grunts and noises "Drama night" Irma said "every year four groups of kids oh I'm sorry losers put on these mini-plays on a theme" Cornelia continued "all the parents and grandparents come it's a whole big loser thing" Taranee said "more like a lame fest" Cornelia said finishing the conversation until a literal ball of energy given human form showed up

"Great news I signed us up for drama night!" Hay Lin said happily getting shocked and displeased looks from the other girls and curious look from Naruto

"Sounds like fun" Naruto said as he was able to see how certain special effects and costumes were made when he was protecting Koyuki Kazahana so he thought using what information and skills he gathered to help and assist Hay Lin would be kinda fun

(same time at Phobos palace)

"Captain of the guard I have remarkable news the seal of Phobos has been found" Cedric said to the general along with two soldiers

"The seal after all these years?" the general asked both in shock and curiosity

"It was near the outpost at torus filney I want one-hundred riders to bring it back in three days time safely back to the castle" Cedric said getting a nod from the general "what I have just told you must not become general knowledge" Cedric said with a barely noticeable grin as he saw the two soldiers looked like they were going to blabber the information as soon as they left unknowingly putting Cedric's plan into action

Phobos looked at the situation blanky unconcerned that his army easily seemed to blabber about information and that there might not be a spy just incompetent guards who couldn't keep their mouths shut

(back in the infinite city)

Abner was currently lying down resting but still aware of his environment still considering if he should help the rebellion or not

The dragon was taken out of his thoughts as he sensed someone coming as they got closer he decided to play it safe and pretend to be asleep as he didn't want to give the other humans an actual reason to fight

When the person was in view he lightly opened his eyes and what he saw made him relax a great deal as it turned out to be a little girl with bright orange hair peeking out from behind one of the many pillars thinking she was successful in hiding from him and for that he almost broke from his act of sleeping just to laugh

The girl approached him which made the dragon slightly curious and impressed by the child's bravery as he made full-grown humans tremble in fear as they got closer to him the child, however, approached him cautiously as if she was trying to not wake him

"Wow a real dragon" the child said in awe as she was only feet away from him

Abner opened his eyes and began to rise and as he did the child jumped back but surprisingly stood her ground by choosing not to run away but that didn't help with how nervous she felt as the dragon's eyes pierced through her very soul

Her very young childish mind came up with an unorthodox solution so the dragon wouldn't see her as a threat

She reached into her dress and held out a bright red apple and showed it to the dragon hoping it would see that she wasn't a threat

Actually, a little hungry Abner approached the girl and took the apple with his tongue and while the apple was good it did nothing to satisfy his hunger but he did appreciate the girl's gesture

" **Thank you child"** Abner said surprising the girl as she didn't expect him to be able to talk

"Wow" the child said not able to process that such a majestic creature could speak "oh can I play with you?" she asked hoping he would say yes

Abner smiled liking this child and decided there wouldn't be any harm so used his tail and threw her up slightly above the ground but was careful and caught her each time

(silver dragon a few hours later)

Everyone was currently in the back talking to Hay Lin about the play "don't you guys think it'll be fun?" Hay Lin said enthusiastically while she and Naruto worked

"No why'd you sign us up in the first place?" Taranee asked at the very least wanting an answer as she and the others deserved one

"So I can design the cool costumes! and I also need people to wear them" she said not noticing the icy glares she was receiving from the other girls

"What's this?" Caleb asked holding an ice-cream as he entered the kitchen

"Ice-cream cone you unwrap the paper and eat it" Taranee said as simply as possible to her uneducated Meridian friend who quickly left

"So what's the theme?" Cornelia asked already regretting that she asked that question

"Mythology" Hay Lin said happily

"Hey Taranee you actually have a class for this any ideas?" Naruto asked remembering how gloomy Taranee was about her 'failed' Mythology paper

"Trust me to much work, not enough time" Taranee said thinking about the stories she knew about old mythology and how much work it would be just to create all the costumes and props they would have to wear

As they all talked Yan Lin entered with some dirty dishes and went directly to the sink to clean the dishes this gave Hay Lin an opportunity to ask her grandmother since she was so old she must've heard so many good stories "hey grandma we get to pick our own myth for the school play do you know any good ones?" the air guardian asked her grandmother

"Well as it so happens I do" she said getting everyone's attention

'Long ago there was a kingdom ruled by a powerful but uncaring jade emperor working for the emperor were four Magnificent dragons the beautiful nymph Xin Jing the emperor's daughter was greatly worried for the people for a famine had been on the land for many months the dragons took pity on the people two of them boil the water from the ocean and the other to help lift it to the skies'

Naruto was liking the story so far as it showed the dragons compassion towards humans but knew something bad would happen as most stories didn't usually have happy endings

'The terrible drought had ended but the emperor was enraged' 'of course too much power goes to ones head and they think everything has to go their way' Naruto thought remembering certain people who became mad with to much power 'how dare the dragons act without his permission? he ordered them locked inside four mountains' 'can kinda see why Abner is so distrustful of humans' he thought until he remembered a certain detail

'Wait Yan Lin said the princess was a 'nymph' I've never heard of that race in Meridian'

Naruto kept quiet and listened to the rest of the story thinking it might answer his questions 'His beloved Xing Jing told the emperor she was joining the dragons by becoming one herself'

'She became a dragon? I don't know where to even begin on that one' Naruto thought having nothing to say as he was speechless for once in his life 'and all that was left to remember her by was a crystal amulet' Yan Lin said finishing the story

"The origin of our powers" Will said as she and the other guardians looked at crystal amazed by its origin

"That's our play" Hay Lin said thinking the story would make a terrific play

"So I'm obviously the nymph" Cornelia said thinking she was born for the role

Caleb suddenly walked in with the ice-cream dripping broken and still wrapped around the wrapping "This isn't too bad but it made a mess on my shoes" Caleb said getting a groan from Naruto for how stupid the rebel leader was

(next day after school)

"We've only got three dragons I need one more" Hay Lin asked looking towards Naruto and Taranee

"Wait aren't there supposed to be five dragons? you know since the princess turns into one at the end of the story?" Naruto said painting some props with Irma, making Hay Lin gasp as she realized her mistake and instantly went to make another dragon costume

'Man her dedication to everything she does is both impressive and envious' Naruto thought finishing painting

"Ahhhh" Blunk yelled as he descended down a rope in an angel costume "flap flap Blunk cute birdy" he said as he flapped his arms up and down

"Get him off the stage!" Will said not wanting him to damage or steal school property as they would be blamed

"Play! Blanc love plays" Blunk said as Hay Lin took the wig and wings Blunk had on "Blunk be prince 'people worship Blunk'" he said trying to act royal

"There's no prince in the play" Irma said hoping that would dissuade him from trying to be in the play

"But we do need another dragon" Taranee said as she and Naruto were already busy telling the story and using the special effects "and it doesn't have to be a tall dragon and he's in a costume and mask" she finished hoping that would persuade them to let him do it

"Works for me" Hay Lin said as she only had enough material for a small dragon costume so this worked out ok

"Knew real dragon once wanted egg back bit uncle's butt off never the same" Blunk said remembering the job he and his uncle did when he was younger

This got various looks from the girls and an angry one from Naruto if that egg contained a baby dragon Blunk basically kidnapped it

(later in some random alley)

"'Oh please please Will can I use the portal now' I'm a rebel leader I don't have time to ask a bunch of girls" Caleb said clearly pissed that a bunch of girls were telling him what he could or couldn't do, it really hurt his masculine pride

"Caleb!" Blunk said scaring Caleb as he was still dressed in his dragon costume "What only Blunk" the pasling said lifting up the part of the costume covering his face

"What are you wearing?" Caleb asked wondering why the pasling was wearing such a ridiculous costume

"Blunk rehearsal while collecting treasures Blunk star, Blunk also have message" Blunk said getting both Caleb's interest and attention

"From who?" Caleb asked wanting to know so he could think about how reliable the information was

"From big blue thing tell Blunk cousin tell you" Blunk said passing on a message

"Big blue" Caleb said a little confused until it hit him "Vathek" Caleb asked wanting confirmation as he was the only person he knew who was big and blue

"And it's a toros filney this could be the news that turns the whole rebellion around" Caleb said thinking of the endless possibilities he could accomplish if he had the seal

"What is seal?" Blunk asked as he had never heard of the seal before

"The Seal of Phobos it's a small diamond shaped metal talisman with the royal crest it's about this big" he said holding his fingers out to show him the estimated size of the talisman "It has the power to open anything that's closed and reveal anything that's hidden it can split holes in the veil" Caleb continued listing the seal's unique capabilities

"Blunk out of business" Blunk said thinking that if someone found the seal he wouldn't be able to make as big a profit as he did for potals

"Trust you to see the bigger picture" Caleb said to his greedy pasling friend

"It was stolen from Phobos about sixteen years ago by a mysterious woman who captured the true heir to the throne in order to protect the infant and use to seal to cross to Earth"

"So Phobos has been looking for the heir and the seal ever since" Caleb said remembering certain false leads the prince has gotten about his seal over the years

"With it Phobos powers would be fearsome, but if I had it I could cross the veil anytime I wanted" Caleb said liking the idea of not having to look for portals for extended periods of time and not asking the guardians for help "he's assembling a squadron to fetch it I have to get there first the next portal that opens tell me before you tell the guardians" Caleb said walking away

(next day at the silver dragon)

Naruto and Hay Lin were currently finishing their shifts so they would have time to go to the school and get ready for the play

As soon as Hay Lin finished she was out of the restaurant before anyone could blink

'Man she's either really excited or really nervous if she wants to get there as soon as possible' Naruto thought as he walked toward the entrance with his mind drifting elsewhere he didn't notice a very beautiful woman walking straight for him

As the two collided and bumped into each other Naruto couldn't help but look at the woman she was Asian, short black hair, blue eyes, and small red lips she wore a semi-formal looking white dress with pink highlights which seemed quite odd as the restaurant was fairly nice it didn't require such formal wear

Naruto coming out of his daze stopped gawking "i'm so sorry my mind was elsewhere" he said apologizing to the woman

The woman just gave a small smile "it's perfectly fine" the woman said knowing he didn't do it on purpose "so where were you off to in such a hurry" she asked curiously

Naruto not seeing any harm decided to tell her "well i'm helping my friends out with a play" Naruto said nonchalantly

"Oh what play?" she asked curiously "I just love plays" she said smiling happily

"It's a myth called the four dragons" he said not seeing the woman's eyes rise slightly in surprise "it's at the Sheffield institute if you wanna see it" he said taking off toward the school

(Sheffield institute later in the evening)

Naruto had just arrived seeing the girls practicing their lines

"Then I say 'thank you oh four dragons'" Cornelia said going over her lines "ugh where is you know what?" she asked wondering where Blunk was

"Sorry late had to show Caleb eh something" Blunk said nervously which made Naruto suspicious as whenever those two were together they either find trouble or trouble found them

"Ok everyone needs to get ready the plays gonna start soon" Hay Lin said wanting to be ready as the play was gonna start soon

(same time at torus filnley)

Caleb was currently following a cloaked old man who was in possession of the seal of Phobos

"You are the second to express interest and this metal talisman" the old man said confirming this is the one who had supposedly found the seal "sixteen years ago I found it" he continued which all but confirmed Caleb's suspicions that the man found the seal

"is it valuable?" the man asked Caleb

"you'll be well rewarded" Caleb said willing to pay any price for an item that would greatly assist the rebellion

The old man suddenly stopped dropping his walking stick confusing Caleb and was surprised as he started to sink and as he looked down he saw that he was being pulled down by living sand and as he sunk he reach to the man for help

"I'm sinking help me!" Caleb pleaded until the man revealed his face to be Cedric in disguise

"So Phobos suspicions are confirmed now as the sands of torus finley consume you I must go find the traitor who passed you this news" Cedric said as he watched in sick satisfaction Caleb be completely submerged by the living sand

"Girls girls girls!" Yan Lin called running backstage "Caleb's in danger! he went to Meridian and left me this note" she continued giving the note to the group

'Ugh that idiot why would he believe that an important valuable object that's been found and not immediately brought back to Phobos was a smart thing to do that's basic espionage' Naruto thought knowing Caleb walked into either a trap or an ambush neither of those thoughts good

"If the ancient seal had been found Phobos wouldn't wait to retrieve it is a trap" Yan Lin said knowing the difference between good information and bad and seeing as how Phobos was taking his time to retrieve his most valuable relic it could only mean he was planning something nefarious

"How did Caleb find a portal?" Will asked until it she immediately looked in Blunks direction and saw him walking away and whistling innocently until she stepped on his fake tail "Is that what you showed him?" Will angrily asked the pasling

"No Blunk here only dragon" he said trying to run and hide from the scary redhead

"We have to go" Will said not wanting Caleb to get into trouble

"We can't walk out on our own play will get expelled" Hay Lin said worried about the actual lives

"No, no you won't Will hold out the heart and repeat these words 'spord lartsa'" Yan Lin instructed

"Spord lartsa" she repeated and suddenly the heart shined brightly "What did that do?" she asked a little worried

Naruto watched in amazement as the girls' physical bodies shined as brightly as the heart of Kandrakar, but was curious as an exact copy of them split from their bodies and as the light died down Naruto saw exact duplicates of the girls his senses couldn't tell them apart as they shared the exact same energy as their counterpart

"These are your 'astral drop' doubles when you repeat their name again but forwards they will disappear they're identical to you" Yan Lin explained

Naruto looked towards Yan Lin "so they are exact copies of the girls with all their memories and powers?" Naruto asked because exact duplicates seemed to good to be true his clones for example were exact copies of himself but couldn't take to much damage he doubted these astral drops were perfect

"No astral drops only copy the physical appearance of the user they're all basically blank slates" Yan Lin explained

Naruto now understood but something crossed his mind as the guardians examined the duplicates "how will they perform the play if they are all blank slates?" he asked making Yan Lin realize her error

Naruto seeing that this was a problem had an idea "I'll leave some of my clones here to help" he said making the old woman curious as to what he meant and seconds later her question was answered as five duplicates of Naruto burst into thin air "you can make copies of yourself?" she asked amazed

"Yep and there all self-aware but if their hit hard enough or receive too much damage they explode in a cloud of smoke" Naruto explained

Yan Lin starred at each clone and one thought crossed her mind 'I wonder if he's the only employee I need?' she thought he did fantastic work alone but with multiple copies, she could retire early and make a profit

"Ok we're wasting time let's go" Will said getting everyone to do their assigned tasks as they've already wasted enough time

(later at torus filney)

Naruto and the guardians had just arrived at torus filney and it appeared to be abandoned but Naruto could hear whispers coming from the houses 'they must be afraid of outsiders' Naruto thought

"I don't see anything" Hay Lin said not noticing anything out of the ordinary

As Will and the others flew over the land a tentacle of sand shot out of the ground and grabbed her leg "ah quicksand!" Will yelled as she pulled down but luckily the other girls got to her first and pulled her away from the sand monsters grasp

"A boy fell in the sands" a small redheaded girl behind the guardians said

"Then why don't you have it roped off or something?" Cornelia asked thinking that might prevent people from getting attacked

"It moves" the girl said

"Oh a wandering man-eating sandpit' Taranee said fearing the living sand

Naruto went up to the kids and as they backed away in fear he decided he was close enough so he got on his knee to be at their eye level "it's ok we're not here to hurt you" he said putting the children slightly at ease "did you see anyone who looked like this?" he said transforming into Caleb and after a few seconds changed back

After the kid's initial shock of seeing him transform they pointed to the pit of sand and said "he fell in like our brother Michael, that was a long time ago" which got worried looks on the group's faces

"Oh my god!" Naruto said worried for Caleb's safety instantly channeled some sage chakra and found Caleb and others a few feet below them and to his surprise the sand that could be seen above ground was a layer beneath it is hollow ground and his senses picked up the sand was alive and it held a vast amount of negative emotions it reminded him of Gaara when they first fought but not as powerful thankfully

"We have to go in and get him out!" Naruto said getting nods from the others

"He's right but we need something to pull us back out" Will said giving Cornelia an idea

As she descended toward the ground she created five vine's one for each guardian

"Uh Cornelia your one vine short" Naruto said getting her and the others to look at him curiously

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia asked "you can't fly and if you went through the sand we'll have to rescue you too" Cornelia said making a valid point

Naruto just smirked as he did a transformation to hide his rinnegan to appear no different he focused on the **Deva path** and was able to lift himself off the ground successfully, as he practiced it whenever he got the chance though it did take him awhile to grasp as he sent himself flying or forced himself to the ground and this was as far as he got as he still couldn't fully use the offensive type moves of the **Deva path**

The girls were all in shock seeing their friend floating through the air "how are you doing that?" Hay Lin asked curiously seeing him float in the air without the assistance of wings

"I'll tell you about it later come on we have an idiot to save" Naruto said grabbing a vine and diving right into the sandpit

All the guardians could do at that moment was gawk at how fearless and brave he was "ok am I the only one who thinks he just keeps on getting cooler?" Irma asked getting no responses from the others

(back on earth at the Sheffield institute)

'We are so screwed!' were the thoughts all the Naruto's and Yan Lin

The girl's doubles were currently dancing around like idiots it was hard to watch

"Ok we gotta do something this is a train wreck" one of the Naruto's said thinking the play was gonna bomb

"Well what do have in mind?" Yan Lin asked open to suggestions as the 'astral drops' acting in this play was horrifying to watch

"Give me a second" the clone said closing his eyes and focusing his chakra

The audience looked at the stage in interest as mist came out from the stage all of a sudden thinking something was going to happen

Inside the mist, they could see an outline of what appeared to be dragons different from the ones the actors were dressed in, these looked much better and more lifelike

"What did you do?" Yan Lin asked curiously

"I transformed the rest of the clones and used a substitution so they could trade places with the girls" the clone said making mist for the audience so they wouldn't see how life like his transformations of the dragons were

"Oh" the audience said in fascination of seeing the dragon's do a dance as they flew

(Back in torus filney)

As everyone made it through the sand they saw multiple pillars and before they got closer to either "don't touch the ground or the walls" Caleb warned as it almost got Hay Lin and Will

Taranee went to inspect one of the pillars and saw a dried up body "oh wow look" she said making a stream of fire to make light throughout the cave

Naruto got a closer look at one of the bodies and noticed they weren't here very long only that the moisture from their bodies was drained making them all dried up husks

"Guys get Caleb out now!" Naruto said getting the girls to pull him out quickly

"I was tricked i'm sorry ok" Caleb said trying to make his apology sound sincere as the guardians flew looking for more survivors

"Hay Lin lookout!" Naruto yelled seeing a twister of sand approach her

Hay Lin quickly breathed out a strong wind which separated her from the sand

The sand then latched on to a new target Cornelia and when it ensnared her it also got both Irma and Hay Lin and encased them in a pillar

"Taranee let's blast it!" Naruto said as he and Taranee made fireballs to break the pillar

Taranee even though a little tired wanted to get back to their main objective "we've got to save the others to" she said knowing what was important

(back at the Sheffield Institute)

"You know this play is turning out great" Yan Lin said seeing the audience's amazement as they got a light sprinkle from the 'rain' being made inside the building

"Yeah well they weren't any help" he said pointing to the astral drops

"Wait we only have Will's, Irma's, Hay Lin's, and Taranee's astral drop's where's Cornelia's" Yan Lin asked a little worried

"Oh she's still on stage were using what little chakra we have to make the effects so we couldn't make another clone so it was a choice between leaving either Cornelia or Taranee and seeing as how Cornelia had so few lines it seemed easier to let her be on stage" he said explaining the situation and also thought Cornelia would flip out if her copy didn't get any stage time

"Ok but wait what about Blunk?" she asked knowing the pasling wanted to be in the play "gave him some food to not be in the play also asked him to watch the girls astral drops so we wouldn't have to worry about them" he said as he and Yan Lin continued to watch the play

(back in torus filney)

Naruto and the girls had gotten everyone trapped inside out and were preparing to destroy the sand monster

As they were going to begin the sand monsters destruction a sand tentacle reached out and grabbed the little girl from earlier dragging her down

Naruto being the first person to react dived right back into the sand hoping to rescue the little girl

The guardians were quick to take off to the skies above the "We have to go in after them!" Hay Lin said very worried about Naruto

"We can't all go in we'll either get caught or be in the way" Taranee said knowing Naruto could take care of himself

Will not hearing any of it dived right in

"Will!" all the guardian's yelled hoping to stop their friend from going on a suicide run

Reaching the bottom Will could see Naruto dodging sand tentacles while trying to reach the little girl who was encased in a pillar

While Will watched Naruto she didn't see a sand tentacle snake it's way behind her and before she could even react it wrapped around her binding her arms, legs, and wing's it got tighter as she struggled

"Naruto help!" Will cried out knowing she couldn't break free on her own

Naruto heard her cry for help and in that moment of distraction the sand grabbed him and brought him down into the ground not giving him any room to breathe as it completely encased him

"Naruto no!" Will yelled out in panic as lightning danced around her then it seemed to encase her in a field of lightning

(fortress-like temple in an unknown location)

"Luba what seems to be the problem?" a bald man in a white robe asked a cat-like woman in a robe similar to his

"It's the keeper of the heart's auramere its power is growing at an exponential rate" she said looking at one of five orbs spinning around in a circle, but one seemed to be shining brightly "what should we do Oracle?" she asked hoping he knew what to do as this has never happened before especially since the auramere's were powering the veil

The now named Oracle closed his eyes in deep thought trying to focus on what they should do "we shall do nothing as of right now it presents no danger to the veil or the guardians and who knows this might be a sign the guardian may be ready" the Oracle said as he left

Luba highly doubted that as the guardians were no more than children with no training or preparation whatsoever

(back at torus filney)

The field of lightning started to die down and revealed Will completely shocked by what just happened, but the shock died as soon as she realized Naruto was still in trouble

"Let him go you living sandbox!" Will said extending her hand which shot out lightning 'I can use lightning now awesome! I was right it was my element' she thought shooting lightning around the spot Naruto was encased

Naruto gasped for air as he got out of the sand and ascended to the air while taking in deep breaths

"Thanks for the save and congrats on unlocking your power" Naruto said as he knew from previous training sessions she showed signs of unlocking her element but never had the right push to fully unlock her ability turned out him almost dying was the right push she needed

"Ok we need to rescue the girl, you got my back?" Naruto asked as the sand creature up it's game by creating floating balls with spikes and adding spikes to the pillar's

"We've got each other's" Will said as her lightning flared up all around her

'Ok this thing seems to be getting smarter the more we fight if so we'll have to be smarter and faster than it can adapt to us fighting it' Naruto thought readying himself as he and Will charged and looked for the girl through the sand

As Naruto and Will fought the sand creature they found the girl encased in a pillar but she was slowly being swallowed up just like Naruto almost did

"Will I need you to fire two lightning bolts one above the girl and another below" Naruto instructed which Will carried out without question

When the bolts struck the part of the pillar holding the girl broke off and fell towards the ground the girl screamed and closed her eyes as she would soon hit the ground, but luckily Naruto stopped it and broke the girl out of the pillar she was encased in

"We got the girl, let's go!" Naruto said as he and Will flew towards the only exit and the moment they made it out they saw the other guardians waiting for them

"Taranee, Irma blast this thing!" Naruto yelled wanting them to take the shot as he could see more tentacles flying out of the pit

Irma and Taranee shot the respective elements toward the sandpit and made it turn into glass "silicon plus heat equals glass lets see it's wandering sandy butt move now" Taranee said positive that the sand creature was dead

"I wonder how our astral drops did" Cornelia asked curious as to how her double performed

"Oh it's really not fair they did all the work but we'll get all the glory" Hay Lin said happily while also feeling bad for getting recognition for someone else's work even if it was her double

(back at the Sheffield Institute)

The guardians and Naruto rushed back to the school and as soon as they got backstage they were in shock as they saw their astral drops messing around

"Blunk what happened? why are they back here and not performing? why aren't you performing?" Hay Lin asked in a panicky voice wondering why they weren't performing and wondered what damage had been done to their lives

"Blonde boy take over other girls copies do no good on stage" Blunk said as he ate some good soup the blonde carried for whatever reason

The girls looked at Naruto in both curiosity and anger for stealing their doubles time to shine "before any of you get mad the astral drops have none of your memories they were all blank slates I left a few clones in case something bad happened, good thing I did the astral drops would've caused you guys a lot of problems if I didn't" he said explaining his reasons to the girls

The girls couldn't fault him and were appreciative he had their backs on and off the battlefield

"Ok we need to get rid of these astral drops" Will said unknowingly doing what she wanted to do as she forgot saying their names forwards makes them disappear

"Yeah and I should dispel my clones" Naruto said and as he did he got a small headache from the memories of five different clones

"Oh girls that show was spectacular I might just recruit you for next year's school play" Knickerbocker said as she came backstage in order to congratulate them

"Wow you really saved our butts thanks Naruto" Irma said in appreciation

"Ok let's go home I think we've had enough for one day" Naruto said as everyone went home

(An hour later at silver dragons basement)

"Here" Naruto said giving Caleb a slip of paper

"What's this" Caleb as confused

"It's a seal if you're ever missing I'll at least know where to find you" Naruto said giving the rebel leader the seal that acted as a beacon

"Thanks" Caleb said in appreciation grateful that his friend gave him something that allowed himself to be found by his friend

(a few hours later)

'What was that I felt' Naruto thought as all his clones felt a surge of energy in the audience during the performance and what was really strange is that it felt like the heart of Kandrakar and it happened the exact moment Will unlocked her lightning power those were too many coincidences for the ninja to believe to happen at the same time

(outside the silver dragon)

'Hmm these guardians are different from the ones who came before them and that boy is stronger than he appears to be also different he's quite an interesting enigma' the same woman Naruto bumped into thought as she disappeared into the night


	12. Chapter 12

(silver dragon basement)

"No way!" Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin yelled in disbelief

"Yes way I can use lightning" Will said Happily creating a field of lightning around herself to show the other girls

"Wow!" was the common repose of the other four guardians

"Yeah it's impressive and after all your training and hard work im going to teach you guys a technique for each of your elements" Naruto said making the girls excited at learning something cool and extremely powerful

(shell beach cave)

"Ok girls im going to show you each a technique for your elements but it's not gonna be easy so you guys gotta guardian up" Naruto said not believing that it would be very difficult as the girls had shown tremendous progress throughout all their training so even if the techniques were advance to some he believed they could do it

(Naruto creates four clones and all pair with a guardian and will be referred to as Naruto)

Naruto and Will were currently standing face to face "ok the technique im gonna show you is a very deadly and destructive technique so you need to be careful as it can kill the person you use it on" Naruto said wanting her to understand the capabilities and dangers of the technique he would show her

Will nodded in understanding as she already knew her lightning could be dangerous if she didn't have control over it

Naruto extended out his hand and he did Will could see a small amount of lightning and saw it build up till it completely enveloped his palm, she could hear a sound that sounded similar to many birds chirping

"This technique is called 'chidori' which translates to 'one thousand birds' and like I said before it's dangerous and deadly it could easily punch a hole right through Cedric's scaly hide" he explained getting Will's complete attention as she looked amazed by what one of Naruto's attacks could do "but you need to remember if this could punch a hole right through Cedric imagine what it could do to someone weaker, you can kill them Will and I know you wouldn't want that" he finished getting Will to nod as she knew the technique could be dangerous if she wasn't careful with how she used it

Naruto and Irma were currently along the shore of the beach "ok Irma you ready?" Naruto asked already expecting a snarky comeback

"Babe I was born ready" Irma said her attention fully focused on Naruto as she knew whatever he was going to teach her was going to be useful for fighting and was gonna be awesome

Naruto closed his eyes and focused as he slowly lifts up his hand and as he did so a large amount of water started to arise from the ocean and the high it got it began to take shape and it's appeared to look like a serpent-like dragon and floated above them moving around like an actual snake

Irma's jaw couldn't drop any further as she couldn't believe Naruto had a technique that looked like this and for once in her entire life she was left speechless

Naruto smiled at the amazed look on the girls face as he had a similar look the first time he saw it "ok Irma this technique is called the 'water dragon' for obvious reasons, its power is only rivaled by the concentration and focus you have to apply when giving it form and it's movement" he explained as the water dragon was difficult to use due to the reasons he already explained to Irma but also due to the number of hand signs it required he was lucky he and Irma could skip that thankfully

"So are you ready to give it a shot" Naruto asked as he could see her anticipation on her face

On the other side of the beach Naruto and Taranee were both facing the ocean as the fire they created would probably burn the ground so it would be safe to use it on the ocean to minimize the damage "ok Taranee what I'm gonna show you is a really dangerous technique as it creates such an intense heat the flames get whiter which means if someone were to get hit with it they would turn to ash or at the very least get some really deep burns" he said knowing Taranee was very cautious about her element and it honestly impressed him that she could control the heat to her attacks

"Yeah im ready" Taranee said confidently thinking she could learn the technique Naruto was gonna teach her as her lessons with him have gone so well before she took to his lessons as a fish took too water

"Ok watch" Naruto said building up his chakra and magic in using a technique that was shown to him a long time ago

He blew out an explosive stream of fire which had a little white in it which meant its heat was intense and was able to turn anything to ash in a matter of seconds

Taranee even a few feet away could feel the intense heat from Naruto's technique and the massive amount of steam it created when it hit the ocean was immense

"Ok remember when you try this you have to breathe in, and not with your gut you have to use your lungs so you can breathe out more" Naruto explained as she readied herself

Naruto and Cornelia were a little away from the beach so they could train on solid ground for the earth technique he would show Cornelia

"Ok Cornelia im gonna ask you a question have you ever used the earth as an actual attack" Naruto asked making Cornelia confused

"What are you talking about" Cornelia asked not getting what he was saying

"From what I've seen in the fights so far you barely use the earth to attack and focus mostly on restraining enemies the last time I saw you use earth for offense was in training with me and bringing a _table_ to life to fight off some guards" Naruto explained remembering certain details and flaws the girls had when it came to fighting

Cornelia actually thought back to her previous fights and realized Naruto was right, but it also made her curious on how he was so good at analyzing all their skills and fighting so well it gnawed at her to find the answers to who he was and where he was from but she put those thoughts aside as he was gonna teach her something that would give her more offense when she was in a fight

Naruto bent down and placed his palm on the ground and as he did the head of a dragon made of rocks emerged and when it opened it's jaw it shoots out multiple balls of earth that were being shot at incredible speeds

Cornelia was amazed and was a little excited that she would be able to go on the offensive in a fight

Naruto and Hay Lin were currently far away from the beach as their wind would probably cause a sandstorm or draw too much attention

"Ok Hay Lin i'm not gonna lie your progress with wind is astounding" Naruto said as she progressed at an amazing pace he wondered sometimes if it was due to Yan Lin being the guardian of air from before and Hay Lin's seeming natural ability of being a guardian was due to her grandmother's former power's being passed on to her which increased her own powers

"Ok today i'm gonna teach you a technique that will make your wind take form" Naruto explained knowing that the wind user would jump to the challenge, so he focused his power and gathered the wind around him to take the form of a dragon "this is a wind dragon it can either blow enemies away with the wind around it or it could shred anything in its path

Hay Lin jumped up and down excited that she would learn an amazing technique but had a question "how can wind take the form of a dragon?" Hay Lin asked curiously

"How can wind form into a blade? wind can take on many forms you just need practice" Naruto explained the principle of elemental manipulation and how it takes form

(few hours later)

Naruto had dispersed his clones and assessed the progress the girls had made with the knowledge from the clones and himself

Will was able to make decent progress with the chidori, it wasn't as powerful as Sasuke's during the chunin exams but it was still effective it worked like a really strong taser and was able to make a decent impact onto a boulder

Irma had made decent progress on the water dragon she had trouble keeping its form and making it move and when she made the water dragon it looked like a distorted version of a serpent

Taranee's performance with the dragon flame bomb was really interesting as when she tried to increase the heat of it, it was red with a light tint of blue which was astounding to him as he had never seen or heard of someone using blue flames but besides that, she made excellent progress in the technique

Cornelia performance with the technique she learned was unique she was able to make to make a decent dragon head but instead of shooting out just balls of rock she also shot out balls of mud which seemed interesting as it made the technique less deadly which could be bad if the enemies she faced were as tough as Cedric or something worse than the snake monster

Hay Lin was actually having a lot of difficulties with the technique as she never practiced wind manipulation to the degree of the technique she was practicing, all she was able to do was make a small concentrated whirlwind

After all the training the girls did Naruto decided it was enough as he could see them literally gasping for air and were barely able to stand "ok you guys did terrific with your training now lets go to the silver dragon and eat" he said walking but noticed the girls weren't following "hey girls why aren't you following? there a problem?" he asked not understanding why they weren't moving

"Yeah the problem is we're too tired to even walk don't you know how to treat a lady?" Cornelia asked extremely serious cause he didn't seem to treat her or the others like actual girls

Naruto caught off guard by the earth guardians question began to rub the back of his head and smiled nervously "actually I've never really hung out with girls I've never actually had a girlfriend before either" Naruto said a little nervous he would be laughed at by the girls

"WHAT?!" the guardians yelled not being able to process how someone like Naruto could have never had a girlfriend before

'Awesome! when I ask him out I'll be his first girlfriend and he'll be my first boyfriend' Will thought happy about the new information

'Are the girls he's been around blind? he's a total catch!' Irma thought unable to think how girls who have been around Naruto or even just seen him just hadn't asked him out the girls he's been around we're either blind or dumb

'He such a good guy any girl would be lucky to be with him' Taranee thought confused as she had seen the kind of person Naruto is to his friends she could only imagine how he would be for the girl that captured his heart

'No way! he's never had a girlfriend? how is that possible?' Cornelia thought forgetting her suspicions about him to focus on how a hot guy like Naruto could never have had a girlfriend

'Wow I guess me and him are kinda alike' Hay Lin thought as she was in a similar boat as Naruto due to her never having a boyfriend

(later at the silver dragon)

Naruto and the girls were currently eating some dinner Yan Lin prepared and after they all finished their delicious meals they talked about gossip and upcoming events

Yan Lin called Naruto over and went somewhere more private to talk about her training

"So how's your progress on retaining your powers?" Naruto asked seeing as he could only instruct Yan Lin on her training seeing as how he was busy with school and training the other girls

"Not so bad been getting some daily exercise and practiced that leaf thing" Yan Lin said as she had been able to slightly tap into her chakra coils to manage basic chakra exercises

"That's pretty impressive have you tried using any of your former guardian abilities?" Naruto asked curious on her progress

Yan Lin smiled at the blond and suddenly vanished surprising Naruto

Naruto tried sensing her but to his shock he couldn't pinpoint Yan Lin he could still sense her but not find her which confused him but in a matter of seconds he could feel her better and saw she was behind looking a little tired "you ok grandma?" he asked getting a nod in return "that was amazing what was that" he asked

Yan Lin catching her breath answered his question "it's kinda like invisibility air guardians are able to make their bodies move at incredible speeds it makes our bodies seem invisible while also hiding our presence and scent" Yan Lin explained

Naruto was impressed by such an ability as his natural senses couldn't pick up Yan Lin when she was invisible, he wondered if the technique made it so the user's power wouldn't be so easily detected by making it seem like they were 'part' of the air

Naruto had a very good question cross his mind as Yan Lin showed him, her power "do the other girls have other abilities?" Naruto asked seeing as Yan Lin had a power Hay Lin didn't seem to have and Will's development in attaining her element

"Over time the guardians will develop new abilities I'm unaware of what they all are but in time they will come to unlock them or have an ability unique to them alone" Yan Lin explained fondly remembering the days when she and her guardian friends developed their new abilities

Naruto wondered if he should tell the guardians about this on one hand if he told them it might motivate them to train harder on the other it could mean they would want to train less and just wait for their abilities to manifest

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he and Yan Lin heard a crashing sound and went to check it out but assumed it had to be Caleb, but when they arrived they were more than a little surprised to what they walked in on

(Flashback five minutes ago)

'I swear I feel like an idiot' Caleb thought going around serving customers

Caleb hated doing this job the only reason he stayed was because Naruto pointed out he owed Yan Lin alot for all that she's done for him and the rebellion working for her was the least he could do

"Caleb is that you?" a familiar voice called out and when he looked to see who was calling him he saw that it was Elyon who was sitting with her friend Alchemy at a nearby table

"Hey Elyon, hey Alchemy what's up?" Caleb asked finding this more interesting than waiting for people to make up their minds about their order

"Nothing much me and Alchemy just wanted to get something to eat and Hay Lin's grandma makes the best kinds of foods" Elyon said drooling a little just from the thought of Yan Lin's cooking "but besides that, you work here?" she asked curiously

"Yeah but only part time" Caleb said remembering not to give away any information about Meridian as he got a tongue lashing from Yan Lin, Cornelia, and Naruto

"So are you gonna be off soon?" Alchemy asked wondering if she could get the chance to ask him out

Just as Caleb was about to respond he and the two girls heard an annoyingly familiar voice "oh waiter!"

Caleb turned around and groaned as he saw that it was Uriah and his to cronies sitting a few tables down

"What do you want?" Caleb asked harshly not caring if he was a customer

"Well I want you to stop talking to those two nobodies and take our order" Uriah said shocking the girls and pissing Caleb off, he may have not known them that well but he wasn't just going to let them be insulted by a jackass like Uriah

Caleb walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar surprising everyone else nearby "how about you just leave?" Caleb said threateningly dropping Uriah on his ass

Uriah was pissed so he got up and flipped the table making everything on it brake then took off with Kurt and Cluber

(end of flashback)

Hearing the story from Elyon and Alchemy made both Yan Lin and Naruto a little impressed by his actions

Yan Lin gave Caleb the rest of the day off seeing he didn't really cause the mess and made a mental note to ban the three who did this

Naruto was gonna go look for Caleb but ran into Elyon and Alchemy "hey guys what's up?" he asked wanting to know how they were doing

"O-oh hey N-Naruto what's up?" Elyon said stuttering a little as she was surprised to see him here

"Nothing much" he said nonchalantly but put his focus back toward finding Caleb "sorry to just take off on you but I gotta go look for Caleb" he said taking off to look for his annoying rebel friend

Elyon just stared at his retreating figure having a really dumb smile on her face which her friend took quick notice of

"Oh my god! you _like_ him don't you?" Alchemy said teasingly and immediately getting Elyon to blush

Elyon just kept her mouth shut hoping she would drop the subject

(later in an alley)

Caleb was walking angrily thrashing everything within range after dealing with Uriah's stupid antics which made the rebel leader absolutely livid due to having to deal with someone

"You really need to control that temper" Naruto said from one of the roofs from the alley

Caleb just groaned "what you here to knock me on my ass or tell me what I did was so wrong?" Caleb said expecting Naruto to berate him

Naruto just jumped down from the roof and walked up to Caleb so they were face-to-face both of them staring the other down neither one them backing down from the other

Naruto just saw the look in his eyes and saw no hint of him backing down which made Naruto smile which confused Caleb

"Ok let's go" Naruto said confusing the rebel leader as Naruto walked

"Go where?" Caleb asked wondering what he meant

"To train" he said as he stopped "you stood up for your friends which is something I respect and understand" Naruto said giving him a somewhat bullshit reason as he wanted to teach Caleb but didn't want to till he stopped acting like a dick and seeing

Caleb was a little surprised as he thought Naruto didn't really like him that much, sure they were friends but he thought they wouldn't be more than comrades in arms or just acquaintances

(shell beach cave)

"Give me your sword" Naruto asked extending his hand toward the rebel who complied with the request

Naruto examined the sword and took out a recently perfected gravity seal he had handy and placed it around the sword's hilt then placed it on the ground "now pick it up" Naruto instructed making Caleb give him a confused look but reached for the hilt all the same

When he tried picking up his sword he noticed it was extremely more heavy than it was before Naruto put the paper around it 'what did he do to it? it feels like i'm trying to pick up a rock' Caleb thought and after a few more attempts decided to give up and look towards Naruto "ok what did you do to my sword?" he asked curiously

Naruto just smirked as he looked at caleb "I applied a gravity seal to it, it basically makes everything much more heavier than it really is so the one around your sword it makes it ten times it's natural weight" Naruto explained

"Ok but what's that got to do with my training?" Caleb asked not understanding much of anything Naruto said aside from making his sword heavier

Naruto just sighed as he knew this would be hard for his dimwitted friend to understand "it's kinda like this the more gravity you work with while in training you'll be faster and stronger when you fight" Naruto explained in the most simplest way possible

Caleb took a moment to process this and saw the benefits to it but had an idea that crossed his mind "wait can you do this for the other rebels?" he asked wanting to improve the rebels strength and chances for survival

"No" Naruto responded calmly

Naruto saw the shocked look on Caleb's face then see it quickly turn to anger "and before you get all angry and throw your little tantrum it takes to much time to adjust the seals to fit a person and the only reason I'm doing this for you is because I actually give a rats ass about you" he finished surprising Caleb who was at a loss for words for the care Naruto had shown towards him

"Now i'm gonna decrease the gravity of the sword but it'll still be heavy so I want you to try swinging it around till your arms adjust to the weight and then I want you to put it in its sheath and run around the beach" Naruto explained getting Caleb to nod "oh and don't take the seal off during training, but do take it off for when you go to Meridian I want you at your best when you go there got it?" he finished getting Caleb to once again nod

(a few hours later)

Caleb was exhausted a was literally covered in sweat as the weight from his sword was a little too much for his body to handle and his muscles in his arms and legs were all worn out

Naruto looked at Caleb and was a little impressed by his determination to improve 'he may not know the answer to what he's fighting for consciously, but he atleasts knows it in his heart' Naruto thought as he had seen Caleb interact with the people he fought for

"Ok that's enough" Naruto said knowing he should probably stop Caleb so he could rest

"Not...yet…" Caleb said breathing heavily from sheer exhaustion but still wanted to continue as he believed he could still go on

Naruto understood where Caleb was coming from but also knew if he didn't give his body rest he would suffer in the end "listen you'll only hurt yourself if you keep going your not use to this type of training so for now you have to stop" Naruto explained seeing Caleb sigh in defeat as he could feel his body begin to strain from just standing and suddenly began to descend to the ground but was caught by Naruto

Naruto put Caleb's arm around himself so he could lay him against the cave wall then sat right next to him neither bothering to look at the other just letting their minds wander

Caleb had never felt so tired in his life but was curious as to how Naruto did this kind of training and not be exhausted "Naruto?" Caleb said somewhat painfully turning his head to look at Naruto

"Yeah?" Naruto said turning his head so that his eyes could meet Caleb's

"Why are you so strong?" Caleb asked always wondering how he was so strong and for what reason did he need to be so strong

Naruto just turned his head and inhaled deeply as the answer had a lot of depth "it's because I fight for the thing that's most important to me" he said making Caleb completely focus on what he would say next "and that thing is my friend's you, the girls, and Yan Lin you're all important to me and I will protect all of you even if it costs me my life" he said surprising the rebel leader at how important he was to Naruto

"Why am I important to you? I thought you didn't like me" Caleb asked honestly still confused about why Naruto cared for him

"Even though we may have our disagreements your still my friend and i'll still have your back" Naruto said once again surprising Caleb "now c'mon I ain't dragging your ass all the way to the silver dragon" Naruto said making Caleb let out a small laugh

(later at the silver dragon)

Caleb was currently lying in bed watching Naruto write in a strange language on what appeared to be wristbands and weights all having the same symbol as the slip of paper Naruto put on his sword

After some time Naruto seemed to finish whatever he was working on and walked towards Caleb with the equipment "here you go Caleb" Naruto said presenting the small articles of clothing to the rebel

Caleb somehow managing to sit up looked a little confused wondering why Naruto was giving him this

"They have the same seal as the one I put on your sword but not as heavy start wearing it after your able to move and remember to take these seals off when you go to Meridian" Naruto said reminding the rebel leader to remove the seals when he went off to Meridian

Caleb nodded understanding that it would be extremely dangerous for him to fight with the weights slowing him down and realized something 'what are _seals?_ ' he thought remembering Naruto use that word repeatedly but didn't bother asking what it meant but realizing he was too tired to think of anything else he drifted into unconsciousness

Naruto making sure Caleb was asleep as he made his way over to the otherside of the basement and unsealed his notes on the hiraishin and his notes of the separate seals of the hiraishin seal

'Ok I think I've got a handle on these seals to start working with more than just one at a time' Naruto thought as he got a slip of paper and added two of the seals that were apart of the hiraishin's original seal which he broke up into individual seals

The seals he added were the ones that acted as a beacon and the one that teleported as they seemed like the main seals for the hiraishin to work 'ok lets see if this works' he thought putting the kunai on the opposite side of the room and did the techniques hand sign and as he did he vanished in a yellow flash of light then instantly reappeared, but not at the seal he appeared ten feet off the ground then crashed into some crates

'Ok that kinda sucked' Naruto thought as his back ached a little from his landing and tried to analyze what went wrong and what happened

Naruto looked to see how close he got to the seal and wondered if it would happen again and attempted the technique again only for him to successfully teleport at ground level but still a few feet away from the seal

'Ok im able to teleport but not directly to the seal' Naruto thought assessing the technique from his previous attempts while looking at the crates he crashed onto 'and from the looks of it, it's hard to determine where i'll actually end up and if I try to teleport from a farther distance it might be too dangerous to attempt' Naruto thought imagining what the dangers would be from using a dangerous technique repeatedly

(a few hours later)

After reviewing the seals and more attempts at the technique Naruto was able to determine without the other seals he would continue to teleport in radius of the seal but that made the technique unreliable and what he discovered after so many attempts that his muscles felt slightly torn he assumed that his body teleporting without the other seals acting as protection he would feel and experience a dangerous strain from the technique and assumed that if he were to use it from a greater distance the risk would be just as great


	13. Chapter 13

(Phobos palace)

"And the guardians know nothing of this new portal?" Phobos asked as a feast fit for a king was put out before them

"I've sent a reconnaissance team through the Vale to find out where the rebel is hiding on earth" Cedric said as he pulled on a turkey's leg

"Remind them to be careful until I steal my sister's powers she still is dangerous" Phobos said talking a sip of wine from his chalice "eat" he commanded Cedric like a master commanding it's dog

(Will's apartment)

"Two B's a C and a….D+ in Math" Susan said a little disappointed in her daughter's grades

"I-I'm sorry mom" Will said hoping her mom would still let her go to the movie

"You need to try harder in school Will, I shouldn't let you go to the movie tonight" Susan said making Will looked at her in shock and was ready to retort until "but you have improved so I'll let you go to the movie" she continued "if you get Naruto to tutor you" she finished thinking Naruto was a good influence

Will was a little surprised her mom was letting her go to the movie but was even more surprised when she wanted Naruto to tutor her but she had no arguments as it meant she could spend more time with Naruto

(later at the movie theater)

"So your all going tonight?" Will asked hoping they were all going as it wouldn't be as fun if they weren't all there

"What part of Vance Michael Justin do you not understand?" Cornelia said fawning over said actors poster

"This time somebody else can sit next to Mrs. Justin" Taranee said as she drew the short straw last time and wasn't gonna sit next to her again at the movie

"I don't understand what this movie is about what so ever" Naruto said not knowing what this movie was about

"It's about a pixie fighting the forces of evil" Hay Lin said simplifying the movie as it was a continuation of the first one

"Ugh I just can not help screaming his name" Cornelia said pressing herself against the movie poster while unaware of how people might take what she said

"Over and over" Hay Lin said getting some laughs from Naruto and Irma at what she was implying "it's a movie screen VMJ can't hear you" she continued stating out the obvious

"He hates being called VMJ!" Cornelia stated hastily as she was up to date with all the gossip about Vance Michael Justin along with his habits and personality

"And broccoli and girls who wear too much makeup" said Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin in unison as they have heard all there is about Vance Michael Justin through all Cornelia's ranting about said celebrity on multiple occasions

'Sounds like my kinda guy' Naruto thought sharing some of the same dislikes as the actor/singer

"Then your coming right?" Taranee asked wanting to confirm that Will was going

"Oh yeah totally" Will said happily and was glad that her mom let her go but remembered

"It's the premiere be ready to spend six hours in line with superfan" Irma said as she and the other girls started walking home

"Bundle up bring cocoa and bring earplugs" Taranee said as she left

Cornelia looked toward Taranee with a glare as she was positive the earplugs were a subtle jab at her

"Our love will keep me warm" Cornelia said getting closer to the poster

Naruto and Will could only stare at the earth guardian in bewilderment laughing a little on the outside while a little creeped out on the inside from her obsession

It freaked Naruto out more as it reminded him of when Sakura was extremely obsessed with Sasuke when they were younger

Will coming out of her bewilderment and looked at Naruto as she still needed to ask him to help her with more tutoring "Naruto can we talk for a moment?" she said motioning him to walk towards the alley next to the theater so they could have some privacy away from Cornelia

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked curiously

"I need more help studying I got my report card today and I'm doing ok but I still need help so can you help me study more?" Will asked hoping he would say yes as he was the only person that helped get the material

Naruto not seeing this as a problem smiled and nodded which Will quickly responded with a strong hug then just as quickly let go with an embarrassed blush on her face as she took off

Naruto was a little surprised by the brief hug but enjoyed it all the same and while his mind process the hug he received he failed to notice the racket being made in the alley as he walked away but not till he stopped and saw that Cornelia was still near the poster

"Oh you haven't tried broccoli the way I make it Vance Michael" Cornelia said imaging that Vance Michael Justin was actually right in front of her

"Oh my god!" Naruto said breaking Cornelia out of her thoughts to see that Naruto was behind her

Cornelia blushing from embarrassment pouted as she looked away from Naruto "what are you still doing here?" she asked still slightly embarrassed

"I should be asking you that" Naruto said slightly teasing the earth guardian whose blush increased at the comment but gave a Naruto a rather harsh and icy glare for not answering her question

Naruto having vast experience on feminine glares knew when to stop when the going was good "ok ok I was just walking home after talking to Will" he said honestly as he held up his hands defensively

'Home?' Cornelia thought remembering that she still had no idea or had any clue about where he was from so she saw this as good as any opportunity as any to get any information she could

"Yeah the silver dragon's great but it couldn't be as great as your actual home" Cornelia said unknowingly making Naruto tense "where was that again" she said a little excited to finally unravel the mystery of Naruto

Naruto was slightly sweating at being put on the spot he knew the girls would be curious about his past and he was lucky to have made it this far without telling anyone besides Yan Lin and telling Hay Lin about his adventures

Naruto felt like he had a good run keeping his secret from the other girls and thought he may as well do it since Cornelia didn't seem to be giving him anyway out

Naruto sighed in defeat and just as he opened his mouth to respond he was interrupted "hi guys what's up?" Caleb said rescuing and saving Naruto from his interrogation albeit unintentionally

Naruto not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth saw this as an opportunity to get away "well you two seem like you got a lot to talk about so i'll be on my way" Naruto said as he ran towards the silver dragon

"God damn it! way to go Caleb!" Cornelia said completely irritated that Caleb ruined her chance to finally get Naruto to reveal his secrets to her until a rather devious thought entered her very somewhat eccentric head "Oh Caleb?" she said too sweetly freaking the rebel leader out

"What?" Caleb asked both nervous and afraid of what she would ask him

"I want you to tell me as much as you can about Naruto" Cornelia said still talking very sweetly

Caleb thought for a moment on how he should respond on one hand he could tell her that she should just ask Naruto and it wasn't his place, on the other hand, he didn't know anything about Naruto besides that just like him his parents were dead "to be honest I know about as much as you do" Caleb said truthfully not knowing what else to say

Cornelia was absolutely livid that no one knew anything about Naruto like where he's from, how he got his powers or how he able to do some of the other things he did that were hard to understand or even explain like making clones or transforming into other people

Cornelia calmed down and thought of how she would get Naruto to spill his secrets until a stray thought entered her head 'wait if I can't get him to spill his secrets? maybe someone else can' she thought looking directly at Caleb

Caleb felt a shiver run down his spine due to the look Cornelia was giving him

"Caleb I need you to do something for me" Cornelia asked once again extremely too sweet

"Ok what is it?" Caleb said being cautious to what he might agree to

"I want you to watch Naruto and tell me anything he tells or shows you" Cornelia said willing to grasp at whatever straws she could if it meant finding out the truth about Naruto

Normally Caleb would've turned down such a stupid request like the one Cornelia just asked of him, but just like her he had questions of where Naruto was from and often wondered about the truth of his origins but then remembered Naruto had lost both family and friends 'do I really want to dig into his life? he hasn't given me any reason not to trust him so should I do this?' he thought to himself

Caleb weighed his options and against his better judgment he agreed to assist Cornelia in finding out Naruto's secret but even as he agreed he felt like he was betraying Naruto

Cornelia just smirked as she would finally get the truth about Naruto

(a little while later at the silver dragon)

Naruto was completely relieved as he made it to the back of the silver dragon and entered into the kitchen which he then immediately ran into Yan Lin who oddly seemed to know that he would enter through the backdoor

"Hello Naruto" Yan Lin said with her usual grin

"Hey grandma how are you doing?" Naruto asked always glad to talk to the elderly woman as they seemed to have decent conversations with each other whether it was about training, work, or anything else

"I'm giving everyone their paychecks speaking of which I have your's right here" Yan Lin said extending a slip of paper with an amount of five hundred dollars

Naruto remembered the first time he got a paycheck from Yan Lin and was surprised by the amount he got and when he asked she explained that he worked two jobs as a waiter and a cook so well she didn't need to hire someone else for either job so Yan Lin paid him for both jobs meaning he made more than anyone and add that to the tips he made he saved up a lot of money

"But all the other kids parents are letting them!" Hay Lin's voice was heard from the other side of the kitchen

"All of them?" Hay Lin's mother Joan Lin asked skeptically

"Ugh yeah" Hay Lin said nervously as her parents look completely unconvinced

Naruto and Yan Lin seeing the situation felt like they should help the guardian of air

"I say let her go" Yan Lin said surprising the three other members of her family

"But mother I don't feel comfortable letting her go without some sort of supervision" Hay Lin's father Chen Lin said very protective of his child and couldn't stand the thought of his little girl growing up

"Oh man up beside's she's not going alone she'll be with her friends and Naruto" Yan Lin said wanting her son and daughter in law to give her grand daughter more freedom

"Whose Naruto?" Chen asked unfamiliar with the name or the person that went with it

"Ugh that be me Mr. Lin" Naruto said entering the conversation, but also confusing the parents as they weren't aware that the waiter/cook was a friend of their daughter

"Oh you're going to be taking our daughter to the movie?" Joan asked now being less against her daughter going to the movie as she often cooked with the teen and thought he was a good and responsible person for someone his age

"Honey do you think our daughter will be safe with him?" Chen asked not thinking Naruto was a bad kid seeing as his mother personally hired him and she had a very good judge of character

"Oh stop being such a drama queen!" Yan Lin interrupted having enough of her son's dramatics "you two need to act your age and let your daughter have some more freedom she deserves it and if I find out you two were hovering over her" she said leaving the threat to hang in the air to run through their imagination's for the worst thing they could imagine

The parents of Hay Lin were terrified and sweated profusely as they both knew the elderly woman kept her threats of punishment if someone disobeyed her

(Phobos palace)

Prince Phobos was very displeased as two of his lerdan scouts saw the rebel leader and didn't capture him "why didn't these fools capture him" Phobos said voicing his thoughts of displeasure

After the two lerdans let out growls they bowed before their leaders

Cedric being able to understand the lerdans "the pasling that he's been seen with had acquired some bizarre escape vehicle" Cedric said translating what they said to the prince

"Bring me the tracker" Phobos said and minutes later the tracker was brought before him

"Greetings tracker I have an assignment for you succeed and you shall be rewarded fail and…..well I don't have to remind you of what happened last time do I?" Phobos said holding out his hand which emitted lightning all the while having a sadistic, sick, and twisted smile on his face

(Irma's house)

"Babysit!?" Irma exclaimed "but the premier's tonight" she whined mad at the last minute notice

"So's the patrolman's ball" Irma's mom Anna Lair said as she put on a fur coat "have your brother in bed by eight" she said as she left the house with her husband Tom Lair

"Ugh" Irma sighed and at that moment her six-year-old brother zoomed past her on his tricycle while making engine noises until he crashed into the kitchen

"Ugh I need some sucker eh I mean 'sitter' to cover for me" Irma said trying to think of someone who would watch her annoying violent little brother

After a few minutes of thought she wondered if she could get Naruto to make a clone to babysit her brother and just as she was about to call him someone knocked at her door so she put the phone down and went to answer

The moment she opened the door a familiar pasling and rebel leader barged into her house

"Just saw your parents leave, just need a place to hide out for a couple of hours" Caleb said breathing heavily

Irma smirked as the solution to her problems was literally right in front of her "come right in" she said closing the door "what happened to you?" she asked feeling like she had to because Caleb had a knack for attracting trouble

"Ugh nothing much" Caleb said nervously finally able to catch his breath "we just have a Meridian search party after us" he said nonchalantly regaining his cool

"What?! oh I better warn the others" Irma said picking up the phone ready to call the girls and spring into action

"No no no I ditched em" Caleb said trying to reassure and persuade her from calling the others

"You sure?" Irma asked wanting some form of confirmation to put her worries at ease

"Please" he said cockily and fully confident "the tracker it's like outwitting a six-year-old" he said unknowingly jinxing himself

Irma smirked evilly at the pure irony of what the rebel leader just said "Chris Caleb, Caleb Chris" she said hastily introducing her brother to Caleb and vice versa

Chris stopped his tricycle in front of the coach to get a better look at the mysterious green creature on his couch "your dog stinks" he said finding Blunk's smell unbearable

"Blunk isn't a dog Chris he's a….." Irma said unsure what to tell her brother as she got dressed and wrote down a list of things on a piece of paper "a costume miniature clown yeah, bedtimes at eight here's the rules bye bye" she said hastily running out the house

Irma ran directly towards the silver dragon as she agreed with the other girls to meet there so they could all walk to the movie together

As she ran she wondered if she made the right decision leaving her brother with Caleb and Blunk, even though they were friends Irma did know they had many moments where they caused massive amounts of problems or even more chaos

Irma took out her phone and called Naruto as she ran so she wouldn't waste time getting to the silver dragon so she and the others could just go straight towards the theater

' _Hey Irma what's up?'_ Naruto said over the phone as he was getting ready

"Hey Naruto can you do me a favor?" Irma asked as she ran

' _Sure what do you need?'_ Naruto asked ready to help the guardian of water with whatever she needed

"I left Blunk and Caleb to babysit my little brother can you send a clone to watch him?" she asked hoping he would say yes

Naruto thought about it for a moment and needed to ask Irma some details before he said yes _'how long are your parents going to be gone?'_ he asked wondering how long he would need his clone to exist for and how much chakra he'd need to give it

Irma took a moment to think about how long the patrolman's ball was and how long her parents would actually stay out "one or two hours three at the most" Irma said as she had no clue how long her parents would actually stay as they have left events early or stayed till the very end

Naruto thought about it and saw no problems as he has used clones for even more extended periods of time training and with Caleb and Blunk there offering what little help they could he thinks he could babysit Irma's brother with very little stress to the clone which would later transfer to him _'ok I'll send a clone over'_ Naruto said making said clone sending it over to Irma's

"Thank's Naruto you're the best!" Irma said as she approached the front of the silver dragon where Will, Taranee, and Cornelia were currently waiting

"Hey guys" Irma said as she arrived gasping for air as she was out of breath from running for so long

"What's up Irma?" Will asked her best friend

"Nothin much" she said until she noticed something "where are Naruto and Hay Lin?" she asked wondering where they were

"Naruto went in to get some more coco but he taking longer than expected" Taranee said wondering what was taking him so long

"Probably got stuck talking with Hay Lin's parent's" Cornelia said as she had seen how overprotective they were when it came to their daughter ironically her parents were the same way so she herself could sympathize with the air guardian

"You're so lucky your mom's not as strict as Hay Lin's folks Will" Taranee said looking at the girl in question

"Oh yeah" Will said nervously as her mom would have never let her come to the movie if her grades were worse than they were

That exact moment Hay Lin burst through the door running while holding onto Naruto's hand "hurry before they change their minds!" Hay Lin said as she ran not wanting to take any chances with her parents

A few seconds later the rest of the Lin family followed in tow Hay Lin's parents wanted to tell her to be careful and Yan Lin wanted to stop them from embarrassing Hay Lin in front of her friends

"Hay Lin be careful!" Chen called out to his daughter but before she got to far he noticed his daughter was holding Naruto's hand "are they holding hands?!" he screamed very old fashioned and acting extremely paternal

"Oh grow up!" Yan Lin said to her son not understanding how he got like this back when she was Hay Lin's age she did more than just 'hold hands' with boys

"But mother!" Chen Lin complained hating the idea of some _'boy'_ holding his precious daughter's hand

"Oh honey let her experience some romance" Joan said thinking it was sweet to see her daughter have a little crush on a boy

Yan Lin laughed a little on the inside at how far off the parent's observations were but their ideas did have some merit as she had seen her granddaughter brighten up more than usual when she was with Naruto so maybe there was something blossoming in their friendship

(movie theater)

Naruto and the girls were currently waiting in line a few people away from the entrance of the premiere, they were lucky to get there when they did because the line was starting to build up around the block

Naruto was kinda excited to see the movie from the massive turnout of people showing up to see the movie, although he was a little weirded out by some of the choice costumes some of the people wore

"Um we're the only ones who didn't dress up" Will said feeling like she and the others were the odd ones out for not dressing up like all the other cosplayers

"Correction you're the only ones who didn't dress up" Cornelia said opening her jacket revealing a beautiful medieval like blue princess dress

'Wow she looks…..just wow' Naruto thought thinking she looked amazing in the dress

"This girl never misses a chance to dress up as a princess" Taranee said as she knew Cornelia would never miss a chance to dress like a princess for anything such as parties, dances, or any opportunity that presented itself for Cornelia

(Irma's house)

Inside Irma's kitchen Naruto's clone and Caleb were trying to stop Chris from playing hockey while using an actual fish as a hockey puck

"Chris that's enough fish hockey" Caleb said getting tired of dealing with him 'man fighting lerdans in easier than this' he thought

"Yeah Chris settle down" Naruto's clone asked hoping to reason with the young adolescent

Chris gave both of them an evil look and swung the hockey stick at the bowl with the fish launching it midair and skated away to cause more mayhem for the two teens

Caleb jumped extending his hands to catch the fish but it was all for not as Naruto's clone caught it but that didn't help Caleb as his body landed on the floor making a screeching sound as he slid slightly

"I'm really starting to hate that kid" Caleb said as he picked himself off the floor

"Trust me I was worse at his age" Naruto's clone said truthfully as he remembered all the destruction an mayhem he caused that made Chris seem tame in comparison because when Naruto was Chris's age he was doing graffiti and out running chunin for all his pranks

(silver dragon)

Chen Lin was 'secretly' trying to call his daughter to make sure she was alright but as he dialed he didn't notice someone walking behind him

"I thought I told you to leave Hay Lin alone so she could enjoy her night" Yan Lin said as her son started sweating profusely as he turned around to see his mother with a less than pleased look on her face

Chen Lin started babbling and mumbling not knowing what to say to cool his mother's rage as an angry Yan Lin wasn't good for anyone especially the person that anger was directed at

(movie theater)

Hay Lin was looking at her phone curiously as she hadn't received any phone calls from her parent's which was great and all but it made her a little sad on the inside as even though it could be annoying most of the time, it showed they loved and cared about her

Hay Lin's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a noise come from Will and thought it was her phone "your mom?" she asked trying to take her mind off her silent phone

Will hoped it was her phone as she reached into her jacket and saw it was the heart making all the noise "worse it's evil calling" Will said as the heart started to act strangely actually showing them what was here in their world, but when they saw who it was they all had looks of shock as they hoped never to see the vile creatures that were being projected on the heart of Kandrakar, the tracker and his hound sniffer"is that who I think it is?" she said in shock

Naruto looked at the crystal with a little worry as the last time he saw both creatures he sensed something dark and after he thought about it more he wondered if they were some crude form of reanimation because that was the closest thing he could compare them to, but in all his worry and deep thought he just then noticed the tracker and his hound sniffer approaching the theater

Naruto and the girls were in a bind if the tracker attacked them in front of all these people, if he did their secret would be out

As the tracker drew closer Naruto focused his chakra ready for anything, while Will held the heart which was shining brightly very tightly

When the tracker was mere inches away from them they all held their breaths, but were shocked when he walked right past them

"If they're not here for us than what?" Naruto asked to himself not knowing the girls heard him

"What's in that direction?" Cornelia asked thinking they could narrow down the search

Irma knew where they were going as she knew what or whom the tracker was after "he going to my house" Irma said as the other guardians looked at her curiously

"Why your house?" Taranee asked not understanding how Irma came to that conclusion

"He's looking for Caleb and Blunk, they're babysitting my brother" Irma said sighing as she knew the others were giving her surprised and shocked looks

"You left your little brother with them?" Will said still surprised that Irma did something so irresponsible as those two could barely take care of themselves how could they possibly take care of a six-year-old

"Now that's just cruel" Taranee said as those two being alone with a child didn't seem like such a good idea to the fire guardian

"To Caleb and Blunk!" Hay Lin said laughing as she herself has had past experience watching Irma's brother and after each time she finished watching him she was exhausted and Irma's house looked like a war zone so hearing that Caleb and Blunk were experiencing that made the air guardian giggle

While the girls talked they didn't seem to notice Naruto quickly ran to the alley and made a clone then quickly dispelled it wanting the clone at Irma's to know what was currently happening because he highly doubted either of them knew how to answer a phone and after that he quickly took out his phone and made a call to Yan Lin because he knew for a fact Caleb and Blunk couldn't stay in the house and leave Chris alone

' _Hello?'_ Yan Lin said answering the phone

"Granny listen I don't have much time I need you to get to Irma's house and watch Irma's brother Chris" Naruto said hastily because he hoped she got there before the tracker and sniffer did because Naruto didn't want Irma's brother put in any danger or be left alone

(Irma's house)

Naruto's clone was currently cleaning the living room so it wouldn't look like a disaster when Irma's parents got home

The clone suddenly came to a sudden halt as it received the memories of the original and stopped what he was doing and headed into the kitchen only to see Chris launching what he could only assume to be cake batter

"Caleb listen you and Blunk gotta get outta here!" Naruto's clone said until he stopped to look around the kitchen and was little impressed by the damage Chris did in such little time

"No i'm not gonna run from the enemy i'm standing my ground!" Caleb said not willing to run away an enemy

Naruto's clone couldn't even believe the sheer stupidity of Caleb's word's after collecting himself from his disbelief he glared at Caleb so bad that if looks could kill he'd be dead a dozen times over "Caleb listen to me carefully if you stay here the tracker and sniffer will destroy this house or worse kill Chris so I need you to put some distance between you and this house" Naruto's clone said as calmly as he could but still angry from what Caleb said as he couldn't believe the rebel leader didn't take the lives of bystanders into consideration

"Fine I'll go" Caleb said begrudgingly

"And take Blunk with you the sniffer is tracking his scent and don't even think about just sending Blunk on his own you spend so much time together you have his stench all over you and don't go facing the tracker on _your_ own" Naruto's clone said hoping Caleb didn't pull a stupid move because of his ego

(theater)

Naruto quickly returned to the girls after dispelling his clone to see they were arguing about who should stay so they wouldn't lose their place in line so they wouldn't miss the movie which seemed extremely petty and a waste of time

"All of you need to stop arguing!" Naruto said getting them to shut up "listen I'll go to the alley make a clone send it here to take our place in line ok cause we're gonna need to take this guy down together" he said loud enough so only they heard him

"Why? can't you just go take care of him?" Cornelia asked bringing up a valid point to the team since Naruto outclassed them all and had all their powers

"Because we're a team which means we stick together and just because I have all your powers and more experience doesn't mean i'll fight all your battles for you when it gets to tough" Naruto said as the girls felt a little ashamed for being lazy and relying on Naruto to solve their problems

"Now let's go and take this thing down!" Naruto said going to the alley making a clone, sending the clone to the girls so they could join him in the alley

After transforming they all went to the rooftops to look for the tracker which wasn't very considering he left untold destruction throughout the streets

"On the plus side at least we'll be able to find him" Cornelia said actually cracking a joke

"This isn't good it'll be hard to track him even if I can sense him his presence seems to be everywhere" Naruto said actually sensing the trackers energy all over the area which seemed strange as he was for some reason leaking out his energy

'If I can't sense him following him is gonna be hard if I can't sense him' Naruto thought trying to think the best course of action 'we'll have to split up' he thought

"Guys listen up!" Naruto said drawing their attention "I can't track his energy it is literally everywhere" he said explaining his current dilemma in sensing "we'll have to split up we know he's going to Irma's house so me and Irma are going to wait over their incase you guys can't find him" Naruto said surprising the others but they nodded seeing the logic

"We'll call you when we find him" Will said as she Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin took off

Irma and Naruto took off to Irma's block hopping to be there before the tracker

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked the water guardian seeing as she looked very distracted

"Yeah why?" Irma asked wondering why he thought she might not be ok

"Well there's a monster literally causing havoc throughout the streets on his way to your house" he said nonchalantly trying to ease the tense situation

Irma smiled at his attempt to ease the situation but she was worried 'if my brother gets hurt I'll never forgive myself!' she thought because if anything happened to Chris it would be because of her selfishness for leaving Caleb and Blunk to watch Chris just so she could see a movie

Naruto didn't need to be able to sense emotions to know Irma was worried or who she was worried for "Don't worry nothing will happen to Chris I swear it on my life" Naruto said fully intending to keep his word on protecting her little brother

Irma was surprised by such a bold statement she just smiled at him and nodded appreciatively as it meant a lot to her that Naruto said that, she even blushed from how kind and touching he was being

At that moment Naruto's phone went off and answered it immediately seeing as it could be one of the girls

' _Naruto we found them!'_ Will said over the phone

"Good how far away is he from Irma's?" Naruto asked getting Irma's immediate attention to be ready with whatever plan he had in motion

' _About a mile and a half but at his current pace he should be there in minute's'_ Will said as she and the other girls kept on trying to blast the tracker and sniffer but they either dodged it or blocked it with something nearby before she hung up her phone

Naruto was able to sense the girls approaching but with the current amount of power the tracker was leaking it was hard to pinpoint their exact location

Naruto looked towards Irma "you ready?" he asked as they were about to be in a fight in a matter of minutes

Irma just smirked "you betcha babe!" she said confidently no longer having any doubts thanks to Naruto's words of encouragement

Naruto blushed a little at being called 'babe' but smirked at the girl's response, but his smile and lite blush quickly went away as soon as the sounds of explosions and blasts were heard in the distance signaling that the other girls and the tracker were getting closer so he and Irma charged toward the tracker ready to fight

(earlier at the theater)

Naruto's other clone who was currently waiting in line at the movie was slightly on edge not being able to fight

He was brought out of his thoughts of what could be happening as a familiar delivery truck came by the theater

It was the delivery truck for the silver dragon, he doubted it was Yan Lin since she was suppose to be watching Chris, but the moment the door of the car opened to reveal Hay Lin's father Naruto's clone felt a headache coming on as Hay Lin's father was a bit out there when it came to his daughter

"Naruto where is Hay Lin?" Chen Lin asked panicking that his baby girl was nowhere in sight

Naruto's clone was slightly starting to visibly sweat as the situation hit a real curveball with Hay Lin's father showing up when Hay Lin was currently off fighting the tracker with the other's

Naruto's clone calmed himself down and came up with a decent lie "well you see Mr Lin, Hay Lin and the other girl's went to go pick up snacks for the movie you know how ridiculous their prices are" Naruto said hoping his lie would work on the man

"Oh that's good i'll wait here till she comes back" Chen Lin said causing Naruto's clone to look at him in shock and annoyance as he had no idea when the others would get back so he had to figure a way to get rid of the man

Naruto's clone came up with a perfect plan that would definitely get rid of the man "ugh Mr Lin can you hold my place in line for a moment? I have to… use the bathroom" Naruto's clone said hoping he would take the most used up excuse/lie in history to do something in secret

"No problem" Chen Lin said thinking that he and the girl's were out here for quite a while so he understood needing to go to the bathroom

Naruto's clone ran to the alley making a clone of its own then making it transform into Hay Lin so they could get rid of Hay Lin's father because with all these clone's all over the original Naruto was sure to get a serious headache from all the stress the clones have gathered when they disperse

After waiting a few minutes the clone and transformed clone went back over to their spot in line where Hay Lin's father was currently saving their place the moment his eyes landed on his 'daughter' when they were a few feet away from him he rushed and instantly wrapped his 'daughter' up in a bear hug

"Oh my precious Hay Lin you're alright?" Chen Lin said happy to see his precious little girl

"Yeah hi dad" the transformed Naruto clone said feeling a little weirded out by the situation he was currently in "so what are you doing here?" he/she said worried if he'd still be here by the time the real Hay Lin showed up

The Hay Lin/Naruto clone had to think of something until he/she realized something that would make the helicopter parent run straight to the silver dragon

"Dad" the Hay Lin/Naruto clone said so calmly it was frightening to the parent and other Naruto clone "does grandma 'know' you're here? if she doesn't i'm sure she'd be 'pretty' mad" he/she said still completely calm, but it scared both Chen Lin and the Naruto clone from just thinking of being on the receiving end of the elderly woman's fury

Chen Lin couldn't run fast enough back to the silver dragon delivery truck as he was completely afraid from the very thought of angering his mother

The Hay Lin/Naruto clone burst into a laughing fit from seeing the adult man's reaction

The other Naruto clone was confused at how the other Hay Lin/Naruto clone was able to do that it was like he was seeing a ghost of granny tsunade when she made calm silent threat's he was even more afraid of the thought of seeing the real Hay Lin ever being able to do that cute, pretty, and terrifying were never a good combination 'wait did I say she was cute?' Naruto's clone thought in surprise

(outside of Irma's house)

Naruto and the girl's were currently fighting the tracker but as they fought Naruto realized that there were a few things different about the tracker like his scent it smelt like a burnt rotting smell and he had a few scars which appeared to be similar to burn scars but they were more familiar to Naruto they almost seemed like they were caused by high voltage electricity

The tracker suddenly grabbed his chest and ripped it open unleashing a swarm of bat creatures

'Damn it, not this again!' Naruto thought really not liking these things after dealing with them the first time and what was worse was that he couldn't use the all mighty push to repel them as their was to much he could destroy and he couldn't fully control it so that was even more reason not to use it

(inside Irma's house)

'Hay Lin' Yan Lin thought in worry for her granddaughter as she knew of the tracker's reputation and knew he would be a dangerous adversary

The Naruto clone in the house could only watch in frustration as he knew that if he went outside he could dispel and on the off chance the original Naruto and the girls lost he would be the last line of defence to protect Yan Lin and Chris so all the clone could do was wait and watch

(back outside the house)

'This is just not my day' Naruto thought as he was covered in bites from the bats and was currently dodging the sniffer 'i'm gonna need some shots after this' he thought not knowing if the bats had rabies but even if he did he realized the fox would cure it

Cornelia saw the tracker approach Irma's house and quickly erected a wall of trees around the the house to block the tracker from entering her friend's house

The tracker opened his chest once again to unleash even more bat creatures to destroy the trees blocking his way and as soon as they were cleared he started to march toward the front door

Irma immediately rushed to the front of her house standing between the tracker and the door to her house "you're not gonna enter my home!" Irma said fully determined and she was so angry at the sight of the tracker it was maddening

Irma immediately blasted the tracker with a torrent of water hopping to send him back and prevent him from entering her home

The tracker wasn't just gonna stand there and take the liquid assault so he flung his magic mace directly into the torrent of water managing to make direct contact and hit Irma in her stomach

Irma didn't see the mace coming but when it made contact it sent her crashing into the wall of her house right next to the front door

Naruto saw Irma get hit by the mace and in that moment of distraction the sniffer took the opportunity and bit his forearm

The moment the sniffer bit him he threw him up in the air "girls blast him" he screamed out

Will shot a lightning bolt hopping to knock him unconscious or at the very least stun him

Taranee blasted a low heated fireball at the mutated mutt hoping to at least get some damage done in

Cornelia levitated some nearby stones used her power to make them into projectiles as she sent them directly toward the sniffer making a decent attack and quickly sent some vines up and wrapped them around the sniffer's leg's so the moment he hit the ground he would be immobilized

Hay Lin created a whirlwind up above and sent it downwards making the sniffer have an extremely harsh landing

Irma was somehow able to get back on her feet with a little difficulty and when she did she saw the tracker just feet away from her door

The only thing running through Irma's mind was her little brother's safety 'I don't care how hurt I am I'm going to protect my little brother!' Irma thought angrily as she stood up channeling as much power as she could and much more than she knew she had

(fortress-like temple in an unknown location)

The Oracle and Luba were once again staring at the auramere's and just like last time one of them grew and glowed brighter than before

"Oracle this is the second time this has occurred what could it mean?" Luba asked both in panic and curiosity

The Oracle just looked at the auramere's wondering just like Luba was why two out of the five auramere's were now stronger than before and what it meant for the now current guardians

"I don't know what it could mean but as I've said before it might be a sign that the current guardian of that auramere is ready so there's no need for panic" the Oracle said walking away leaving a bewildered and confused Luba

As the Oracle walked away he tried using his power of foresight and to his surprise, it failed 'my power can't seem to see the future' the Oracle thought which was odd and concerning if the future wasn't set he wouldn't be able to know what certain events would transpire which gave the side of good a major disadvantage

(back outside Irma's house)

Irma looked at the tracker with pure determination and anger, her power could literally be seen coursing through her eyes as the normally brown eyes turned to a light shade of blue and not only that but her power seemed to affect the very things around her

Water shot up from underneath all the hydrants around Irma's block and surrounded Irma's house, all of it circling around her almost as if it was just waiting for her command

Irma who still had an angry look focused all her power into the technique Naruto taught her, creating a water dragon she extended her hand as directly at the tracker the dragon shot right at him unleashing an extremely violent seemingly never-ending torrent of water at him sending him upward

When the tracker was high enough Irma sent her raised hand down making her water dragon descend with the tracker straight down onto her lawn

While all this happened Naruto and the rest of the guardians could only watch in awe from Irma's display of power

'She's come a long way since we started training not only has she made a perfect water dragon she made it almost three times the size of a regular one' Naruto thought truly impressed by what he saw

Irma's power was beginning to fade after such intense use of it, she fell to the ground surprisingly still conscious, but extremely exhausted

The tracker laid on Irma's lawn in a small crater filled with water from the impact he made from Irma's attack even though he suffered tremendous damage he got up and approached the now weakened water guardian he raised his hand ready to pierce her chest fully intending to take her life

As he was about to hit his mark his hand was halted meer inches from the water guardians heart by Naruto's strong grip holding his wrist preventing him from killing the water guardian

"Sorry but you're not killing anyone today!" Naruto said as he charged a rasengan in his left hand while his right was still firmly holding the tracker's

When the blue sphere was ready Naruto forced it into his chest blasting him to one of the still standing trees that Cornelia made

"Girls we gotta hit this thing with everything you've got!" Naruto said fully believing that the tracker could walk off a lot of injuries seeing as how he survived his attacks and Irma's water dragon

The girls nodded wanting nothing more than to take the tracker down and also put their training to the test

Will was first readying a chidori rushing towards the tracker who still had his back to the tree and when she got close mere inches from him she extended her hand towards the tracker's right shoulder instantly tearing it off from his body

Taranee sent a low concentrated stream of fire at the tracker making him and the very ground it passed singe and become covered in ash

Cornelia made a decent earth dragon which fired multiple barrages of hardened mud balls at the tracker which actually was strong to send the tracker flying back into the tree actually managing to break it in half sending the tracker straight to the ground

Hay Lin concentrated on creating a wind dragon and was able to make a decent one in the sky and sent it straight down directly toward the tracker and aimed it directly at the spot Naruto's rasengan hit making the attack do even more damage to the tracker

All the guardians were exhausted after unleashing an onslaught of powerful attacks at the tracker as they have never used so much power before

Naruto smiled proudly at the girl's progress as they came a long way with their powers and they were getting stronger with each passing day

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he saw the tracker surprisingly get up and as he did he walked directly towards him instead of the house, but the most surprising was the noises the tracker was making

The noises sounded like deep breathing from a rasping voice and as he got closer he extended out his remaining/only left arm

"the….prince….will….have….your….dark….power!" the tracker said taking long short breaths until he collapsed onto the ground in unconsciousness

Naruto and the girls were shocked by the sheer fact the tracker was able to speak

The guardians getting over their shock looked at Naruto and all wondered the same thing 'what dark power' they all wondered curiously as they knew Naruto was powerful but nothing about his power even seemed remotely dark so what did the tracker mean

Their thoughts were interrupted as Yan Lin came rushing out of the house "girls, Naruto are you alright?" she asked as they all came together

"We're fine my house on the other hand" Irma said as she looked at the sheer damage done to her house and lawn, she didn't even want to think of what her block looked liked

Naruto looked around and saw the damage wasn't too serious and just as he was about to offer his services to help someone beat him to the punch and that person was the clone of himself

"I'll handle it, it'll be fixed before your parents get home" the clone said to Irma hoping to calm her nerves "anyway don't you guys have a movie to get to?" the clone said getting the original and the other's to open their eyes in realization as the movie should be starting any minute

(theater)

'Where the fuck are they?' the Naruto clone and the Hay Lin/Naruto clone thought as they began to enter the theater

(outside Irma's house)

"Vance Michael!" Cornelia yelled in panic

'Oh god!' were the collective thoughts of the girls as they saw the pitiful sight off Cornelia over reacting

While the girl's watched Cornelia over react enough to cover all of them Naruto was thinking of what to do with the unconscious tracker and sniffer so he needed to find the portal they came out of and get them back to the Meridian

A sudden thought came through his head and he immediately called a certain number

' _Hello?'_ Caleb's voice came through the phone

"Caleb let me ask you something" Naruto said about to ask the rebel a question "did you see the portal the tracker and sniffer came through" he asked feeling the rebel leader would give him a stupid reply

' _Yeah it's in the alley where I saw you and Cornelia talking earlier'_ Caleb said

"You are an idiot you didn't think to tell us _then?_ " Naruto said thinking this could have all been avoided if they were told earlier

Caleb didn't respond and the only thing that was heard between both Naruto and Caleb was the static from both their phones

Naruto hanged up his phone not wanting to hear anything else that was stupid

"Ok the portal's behind the theater if we hurry we can drop off the troublesome duo back in Meridian and be done with them and make it to the movie on time" Naruto said explaining the plan which got nods from all the girls especially Cornelia who wanted to see the movie desperately

Naruto grabbed the sniffer while the girl's grabbed the tracker since that would be fastest

(Meridian the other side of the portal)

"The tracker had better have retrieved the rebel leader" Phobos said clearly tired of waiting for the tracker's return

Cedric was about to say something to calm his prince's nerves but he was interrupted as the bodies of the tracker and sniffer were thrown through the portal which closed second's later

Cedric back away from the prince as he began to tremble with rage

Phobos screamed out sending out massive blasts of lightning in every direction almost leveling the terrain

(Irma's house)

"How exactly are you gonna clean all this up?" Yan Lin asked because to her Irma's house looked like a war zone

"Just watch" the Naruto clone said as he walked over to a tree Cornelia made

The clone focused it's chakra and tried making it a sharp as possible and when it was ready it cut the tree at it's base leaving only a stump

Yan Lin was both amazed and impressed by this "h-how are you able to do that?" She wondered how the clone was able to do that

"Do you remember the chakra exercises I made you do?" the Naruto clone asked hoping she kept up with her training

"Yes i'm able to balance the kunai and the leaf on my head for at least fifteen minutes" Yan Lin said as she felt little to no strain to her life force "but what does that have to do with this?" she asked wondering what manipulating magic or one's chakra could result with cutting down a tree from mere contact with it

"Well both magic and chakra are both energy in their pure state, but each person's magic and chakra take's on unique properties to different elements like how your power is over wind and the girl's have their elemental powers" the Naruto clone said explaining as best he could because there was no actual working theory on how a person got whatever element they had

Yan Lin understood what Naruto was saying but didn't understand what this had to do with chakra training

"When you have better control over your chakra you'll have a better chance at manipulating you wind chakra like I used on the tree the amount of wind chakra I used was about as much you used to focus in the kunai and leaf balancing" The Naruto clone explained wanting her to understand why it was important to be able to manipulate the basic principles of chakra

Yan Lin was shocked that something as little as basic manipulation could affect the effectiveness of one's power and to be told that Naruto used about the same amount she did when she trained made her appreciate the training Naruto made her do

The Naruto clone cleaned up as much of the house as he could cleaning up the lawn and doing whatever repairs he could so Irma's house so at least her parent's wouldn't notice the difference from how the house originally looked before it finally dispelled itself

(theater)

The Naruto clones that were at the theater could only secure two seats in three different rows so the seating arrangements were Tarane and Cornelia in the first row, Will and Irma in the second, and finally Naruto and Hay Lin in the third

(timeskip halfway through the movie)

Naruto and Hay Lin had their eyes glued to the screen full of excitement at what would happen next

The other's on the other hand weren't able to feel as excited as the two wind user's as they were asleep due to all the fighting and energy they used up so it was pretty unlucky that neither Naruto or Hay Lin noticed either of them were asleep

A flash of red quickly appeared on the screen starling thar air guardian who quickly closed her eyes tightly

Naruto noticed this and instantly had one thought 'she's afraid of blood' Naruto thought sympathetically as it was similar to the condition granny tsunade had with her hemophobia

Naruto placed his hand on top of hers in comfort as he knew that even the little things could help a person greatly

Hay Lin opened her eyes and saw Naruto's hand on top of hers she quickly became embarrassed and blushed a deep shade of red, but she was happy and sent Naruto a smile in appreciation 'he's so sweet' she thought while thinking about Naruto

(timeskip end of the movie)

'No freakin way' Naruto thought as he looked at the four sleeping guardians who for all he knew slept through the entire movie

Hay Lin only laughed nervously as when the other girls found out that she and Naruto saw the movie and they didn't and they won't be happy about it one bit

Naruto's and Hay Lin's thoughts were interrupted when they heard the sound of a phone ring coming from one of the girl's so Hay Lin and Naruto checked the girl's pockets and found out it was Irma's phone so she picked it up

' _Irma where are you? I just sent Miss Lin home care to explain why she was here watching Chris and not you?'_ Tom Lair said wondering where his daughter currently was

Hay Lin felt like she was in an awkward situation for what she was about to say "hi Mr Lair it's Hay Lin" she said wanting to make sure that her friend's father knew it was her and not over react as if something happened to Irma "ummm Irma fell asleep at the movie theater" she said quickly as Irma told her that he was known to jump the gun

' _Oh okay thank you Hay Lin and me and Irma's mom will come pick her up'_ Tom said hanging up the phone as he and Anna Lair left to go pick up their daughter

Hay Lin filled Naruto in on the situation and he quickly picked up Irma bridal style and started walking outside

But on the way Naruto didn't seem to notice that Irma's eye's open slightly as he carried her

Irma had one thought cross her mind as she briefly awoken 'huh I normally don't like prince charming dream's' Irma thought snuggling into Naruto's warm muscled chest with a smile on her face completely unaware of who's chest it was

(timeskip a few minutes)

Irma's parents were a little shocked by what they saw when they arrived at the theater when they saw their only daughter in the arms of a boy they never met before

Both parents got out the car as soon as it was parked and went straight over to Naruto and Irma

"Hello young man" Anna said beating her husband to the question that was running through both their minds as she knew her husband would interrogate the boy currently holding their daughter "can you please tell us why your holding our daughter? and who you might be?" Anna asked kindly

"Oh Hay Lin said you were coming so I brought Irma to you to make it easier to take her home" Naruto said feeling slightly nervous from the look Irma's father was giving her "oh and my name's Naruto" he said answering her last question

Anna now knew who this boy was as she remembered him from the party at their house and how Irma told her he helped her clean up "oh Naruto I know who you are now im sorry I didn't get to meet you at the party and thank you for being such a gentleman to our daughter" Anna said as she liked the boy's character from what Irma told her, she may be a daddy's girl but when it came to boy's they would talk for hours and Irma has talked about Naruto many times before

"It's no problem could you get the door" Naruto asked motioning toward the car door which Irma's father opened so he could put Irma down inside

Tom Lair just stared at the teen in front of him with a calculative eye and since he didn't see anything off about him he decided to let him off easy "thank you, for taking care off my daughter" Tom said extending his hand

Naruto extended his own hand to shake his and when they shook Naruto felt Irma's father squeeze Naruto's hand almost as if he was trying to intimidate him, but that wasn't something Naruto would take so he squeezed back even harder

Tom was both surprised and impressed at the teen's determination and strength to stand up to him

Both of Irma's parent's soon left after a unique meeting with Naruto

Naruto went back inside to see that the girl's were still asleep and Hay Lin sitting around looking bored

"Hey why haven't you woken up the others?" Naruto asked Hay Lin seeing as they should all be home by now

"If we wake them now they'll be mad that they missed the movie, do you want to deal with that?" Hay Lin asked nonchalantly while also sounding serious

Naruto shivered at the very thought of the glares the girl's would give him for not waking them

They were both interrupted once again by the sound of a cell phone going off and this time it was Will's phone which Naruto picked up

' _Hello? Will the movie ended a while ago where are you?'_ Susan Vandom said sounding a little worried

"Hey Mrs Vandom it's Naruto, Will kinda fell asleep can you come pick her up" Naruto asked

' _I'll be right there'_ she said quickly hanging up

"Looks like it's your turn" Naruto said as he picked Will up bridal style and carried her outside

(timeskip a few minutes)

"I really appreciate this Naruto" Susan said as she buckled up her sleeping daughter

"It's no problem really" Naruto said brushing it off like it was no big deal

"Well thanks anyway" Susan said approaching the driver's seat but stopped wanting to ask him something "oh before I forget did Will talk to you about more tutoring?" she asked hoping her daughter did

"Yeah she did" Naruto said knowing Will had trouble in school like he use too

"Sorry if we're talking a lot of your time" Susan said apologizing

"It's fine Will's a close friend im happy to help her" Naruto said making Susan smile as she was once again reminded by what a terrific person he was

Susan entered her car and started driving home, and as she drove she sent her sleeping daughter a glance "he's a really nice boy Will you should make a move before someone else does" Susan said to her daughter as she knew she greatly liked Naruto and a great boy like Naruto wouldn't stay single forever so she hoped for the best for her daughter in her quest for love

(theater)

"Ok we need to wake them up" Naruto said to Hay Lin as they looked at the still sleeping figures of Taranee and Cornelia

"Yep good luck" Hay Lin said walking away not wanting to stay here when Cornelia woke up then went off for not seeing the movie

"Wait why do I have to do it?" Naruto asked in slight panic

"Well it was your idea to wake them up" Hay Lin said as she walked out

Naruto just groaned knowing this would suck tremendously

(outside the theater)

Hay Lin had just called her grandmother to tell her she and Naruto needed to be picked up

"WHAT?!" came the loud voice of Cornelia Hale her scream being so loud it reached outside

(theater)

Cornelia looked devastated almost as if someone had kicked her puppy while moaning out 'Vance Michael's' name repeatedly

Taranee seemed less devastated but still disappointed for missing the movie

Naruto was strong but not strong enough to see the despaired looks on the girls faces to him it was soul crushing to see his friend's like that

"It's ok Cornelia" he said hoping to ease her pain but alas no effect

Naruto wondered what he could do to make them feel better "hey why don't I buy you girls tickets for the weekend?" Naruto offered the two and remembered that he would have to offer Will and Irma the same deal or they'd kill him

Cornelia shot up like a rocket no longer having tears in her eyes as she was smiling as if she was the luckiest girl in the world

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said repeatedly literally shaking in her boots from excitement

"Thanks Naruto" Taranee said smiling happily "but you really don't have to" she said getting a glare from Cornelia basically telling her to shut her trap

"I know I don't have to I want to" Naruto said genuinely "be it small or big I always got your backs" he said finishing

Taranee and Cornelia had genuine happy smiles on their faces from hearing that

'That's better' Naruto thought preferring to see the girls happy instead of sad


	14. Chapter 14

(Phobos castle)

Naruto, Caleb, and Blunk are currently inside Phobos's art room, as they came through the window hoping that the room would be more unguarded and easier to enter than Phobos's other rooms

"Ugh of all the rooms it had to be the art room" Caleb complained not seeing how any of these pieces could help the rebellion

Naruto was inclined to agree as these pieces were very dark and seemed like they were meant to extinguish the hope for others just by viewing them 'Phobos really has some poor taste' Naruto thought looking through the different types of paintings Phobos had

His eyes wandered and settled on one in particular painting which seemed bright and joyful almost like a better tomorrow, which confused him as Phobos other pieces were the exact opposite

'Look underneath, the underneath' Naruto thought remembering his sensei's piece of advice as he got closer to the painting

Examining it, it seemed like an ordinary painting, but Naruto's senses were picking up _something_ coming from the painting he just didn't know what

His thoughts were put on halt as he heard the sound of very gross licking and turned around to see Blunk licking one of Phobos's paintings

"Blunk put that back!" Caleb yelled as quietly as he could

"Blunk have taste for art yellow yum" Blunk said actually savoring the flavor of the paint like a connoisseur tasting a meal and savoring its taste

"We're gathering information not hideous paintings hurry up!" Caleb said as the door began to open

Naruto quickly acting ran to Caleb and Blunk grabbing Caleb by his cloak and Blunk by his hoodie he jumped high enough to reach and cling to the ceiling where they'd be out of sight of the guards

The two lerdan's looked around the room not seeing anyone so they left to do more patrolling

When the coast was clear Naruto descended to the ground letting go of Blunk and Caleb

"Nice reflexes" Caleb commented as the room may have no value in information it was still a good vantage point to enter the castle that would have been ruined if they had gotten spotted

Naruto simply nodded "ok so if there are mazes, passages, and dungeons down below what can we find in the higher up floors?" Naruto asked even though being here a few times had no idea what certain rooms had or where to find them

"Well besides the art room, there's the throne room, kitchen, guard towers, the royal chamber's, map room, the vault's, and the garden" Caleb said listing all the places he knew in the palace

Naruto was in deep thought of what each room could posses until a few room's Caleb said caught his attention 'the map room seems like a good a place as any to go to' Naruto thought until something crossed his mind "what are the vault's?" he asked wondering what was inside said room

"They're rooms that are full of treasure that was either found, belonged to the royal family, or was stolen from the people from what little gold and treasure they had" Caleb explained remembering when guards ransacked people's homes for gold when he was just a kid

Naruto got a little angry as Phobos seemed to always hit a new low each and every time he heard more about the prince "do you know where one of these rooms are?" Naruto asked having a truly mischievous smile which freaked out Caleb

"Yeah" Caleb said taking a step back in fear

"Good cause we're really gonna stick it to Phobos" Naruto said making Caleb have his own smile as Naruto was a person who gave someone their just desserts and whatever he has planned for Phobos was something he wanted in on

(few minutes later)

Caleb was a little stressed as he was hanging onto a rope tied around Naruto as he walked on the ceiling

"We almost there" Naruto asked relying on Caleb's sense of direction

Thankfully they were close easing the rebel leader's nerves as he would soon be no longer dangling in the air "yeah turn left" Caleb said as Naruto turned towards Caleb's left as his left and rights were in reverse being upside down

The two made it to two very large doors which were only guarded by two guards

'Phobos security is either too lax up here or he's so full of himself that he believes no one would make it this far' Naruto thought strategically

Naruto looked around to see if anything could draw the guards attention, seeing a vase down the hall Naruto sent a silent but strong blast of wind knocking it over which got the guards attention as it crashed to the ground shattering it

"What was that?" guard 1 asked as he looked over in the direction of the sound

"I don't know let's check it out." guard 2 said as they left to inspect the noise

'I literally can not believe that worked' Naruto and Caleb thought as they descended to the ground quickly heading inside the room not wanting to be spotted

The moment they entered their eyes were able to witness the vast amount of gold Phobos had in this vault there were piles of gold coins, diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and other gems and precious metals

"Uh Caleb how many vaults does Phobos have?" Naruto asked wondering how many rooms were like this one

"A dozen in the castle and a few he has hidden throughout Meridian" Caleb said knowing there more riches than the ones in the room both he and Naruto were in

Naruto nodded and took out an empty storage seal and tossed it to the center of the room as it unraveled in midair

Naruto approached the seal and focused his chakra extending the marking's from the seal on the scroll to around the floor of the room 'my fuinjustu is getting better at least' Naruto thought as it was difficult to extend an already written seal's area of sealing space, it was the same for summoning from what he could tell from his father's notes and as he remembered from his fight with Pain, Ma summoned him, Fukasaku, Gamakichi, Gamambunta, Gamahiro, and Gamaken in one summon as a seal's area can be increased just by knowing the mechanics of the seal's making the chakra used for the technique the same as if it were an ordinary summon

The seal extended to the four corners of the room and the moment it did Naruto activated the seal storing all the treasure in one little scroll

"You know every time I see that it's still just as impressive as it was the first time" Caleb said truly marveled by the power of a piece of writing on some paper

"Yep I feel the same way seals are very useful when you know how to use them" Naruto said putting the seal away

"Yeah what exactly is a seal?" Caleb asked curiously as he remembered Cornelia and himself wanted answers about Naruto's techniques and anything else about him

Naruto not seeing the harm took a moment to explain "a seal is a symbol of power you use your power as you write it as it can increase gravity, store things within itself, sealing, and affect space and time" Naruto explained the very things that people have discovered with fuinjutsu as there was, even more, to be discovered

Caleb was speechless as he had no words that could even begin to describe such an ability, his thoughts were interrupted as a horn was blown signaling an alarm

"What happened? we weren't seen why's the alarm going off?" Naruto asked wondering if the rebel leader sent anyone else here

"No we weren't so why?…" Caleb stopped for a moment to look around and saw that a certain pasling wasn't with them

"Blunk" they both said in unison sounding downcast as they realized they left the most unstealthy and loud creature in all of Meridian alone

The two ran out the room in the hopes they would run into Blunk

"Ugh how could we be so stupid? that greedy little monster probably went to go loot around Phobos castle as soon as we left him alone" Naruto said berating himself for making such an amateurish mistake

"Believe me I know how you feel Blunk almost gets us into trouble all the time" Caleb said as he knew from experience that if he didn't keep an eye on Blunk during a mission they would be found

Naruto and Caleb kept running till they saw Blunk running towards them with expensive looking clothes and silverware

Naruto reached out for Blunk and when he got a hold of the greedy little creature he grabbed hold of Caleb and jumped out the window

Caleb and Blunk grabbed hold of Naruto screaming at the top of their lungs as they quickly descended to the ground

They waited for the inevitable impact but as seconds passed they opened their eyes to see they were floating a few feet above the ground

"Can you please let go of me now?" Naruto asked looking a little worn out as he hadn't tried flying with so much weight before and hadn't tried flying while he fell in midair, it took more chakra than he thought it would too stop

As Caleb and Blunk jumped to the ground Naruto fell face flat his body not use to what he just pulled off

Naruto didn't have the luxury of waiting as archers started shooting at him and the other's, so they took off escaping with what they managed to take from the castle

(later in the infinite city)

Naruto, Caleb, and Blunk had just entered the infinite city and they fell to the floor tired and exhausted from all the running they had to do

"Hey Caleb where do you want me to put this gold?" Naruto said wanting to empty out the scroll

"Just unload it over by where we store our supplies" Caleb said not even bothering to get up

Naruto did what the rebel leader said and unsealed all the treasure they acquired next to all the supplies and soon rejoined his exhausted companions on the floor to regain some energy

After a while of rest, Naruto wondered how Abner was doing since he last saw him

Naruto quickly got up and ran toward the spot where he last saw Abner and when he arrived he was left speechless

Abner was currently playing with a little girl tossing her up in the air with his tail as the girl was laughing to her heart's content

Abner even though playing with the child sensed a familiar presence and when he looked in its direction he was greeted with the site of his friend Naruto

Instantly catching the girl hoping she wouldn't make any noise as Abner hid her from his friend's sight and hoped Naruto didn't see anything

" **Oh N-Naruto greetings how are you doing?"** Abner asked nervously as he could feel the girl struggling to get out of the grasp of his tail, which wouldn't be so difficult if he wasn't restraining the strength of his tail so he wouldn't crush the girl

"Oh I'm fine how are _you_ doing?" Naruto asked with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face

Abner was nervous as his hope of Naruto not seeing anything shrunk by the second

"Soooo you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Naruto making Abner lower his head in embarrassment

Abner lifted his tail revealing the little girl who he gently placed on the ground

The little girl walked up to Naruto and looked at him in awe "wow you're him, Naruto" she said as if she was amazed by his very presence

Naruto smiled as he got down on his knee so he would be closer to the girl's height "yeah that's me nice to meet you" Naruto said as he held out his hand

The little girl wasted no time grabbing his hand with her very small hand and shook his hand as best she could

"So how do you know Abner?" he asked wanting some details to how they met

Abner was nowhere near as fast as the child's mouth as she spilled the beans to how they met and how Abner would sometimes play with her getting a smile out of Naruto as his friend was starting to open up with others

"Hey can you give me and Abner a moment alone to talk?" Naruto asked the girl and the girl took off leaving the two alone

" **This proves** _ **nothing**_ **"** Abner said as he knew what Naruto would say

"C'mon Abner I said you should open up and look at that, you did" Naruto said in both pride and joy for his friend "didn't think it would be with a little girl though" he continued stifling a laugh

" **That has nothing to do with it she is nothing but an innocent child and she like you had no fear when she faced me and didn't see me as a monster"** Abner said in denial of Naruto being right, but also happy that he wasn't seen as just a beast

Naruto just kept his smile and walked away leaving a brooding Abner and walked back to Caleb

(a few minutes later)

Naruto returned and saw that Caleb was getting ready to return to the portal to earth, but after he finished he approached Naruto with a seemingly full sack

Caleb handed the sack to Naruto not saying a word as he made way toward the exit to the infinite

Naruto looked inside the sack he was given and saw diamonds and gold "Caleb why are you giving me this?" he asked not expecting a reward for his assistance

"It your's you earned it" Caleb said in full honesty as he believed after all of Naruto's hard work he was entitled to even just a reward as he had helped supply the rebellion, reduce casualties, and increase their numbers

"I can't accept his" Naruto said as someone else could use this more than him

"Naruto you've more than earned that, you have helped the rebellion in so many ways without asking for anything in return, this is our way of saying thank you for all that you've done" Caleb said in total honesty because without Naruto's help they would have been in a terrible spot

Naruto was surprised Caleb had said that to him and accepted the gift knowing Caleb wouldn't let him return it

(a few hours later at the silver dragon)

Naruto was currently in his bed relaxing from such an exhausting day, but he was thinking of what he would do with his life as he now could do whatever he so chose to do with it, he thought of where he was now and wondered how long he should stay at the silver dragon as he was grateful for Yan Lin letting him live there, but there was only so much time before one felt like they were abusing or taking advantage of one's hospitality

'I should really find my own place' Naruto thought as he could now afford it with his newly acquired riches as with those alone he would be set for a very long time and that's not counting the money he's saved from the paychecks he's gotten from Yan Lin as he was able to save a lot because there were very few things he had to pay for

He was taken out of his thoughts as Hay Lin literally burst through his door and ran towards him "Naruto, me and the other girl's are having a slumber party! so c'mon get your pj's ready and let's go!" Hay Lin said quickly

"Hay Lin I-" Naruto didn't get the chance to finish as she was already gone just as fast as she came

(later at Will's)

Naruto and Hay Lin had just arrived at Will's front door and Hay Lin eagerly knocked on it wanting someone to open the door

"I still think I shouldn't have come" Naruto said dressed in pajamas which consisted of one tight black wife beater shirt and blue pajama pants

"Oh don't be such a sour puss, Will and the others will be glad you came!" Hay Lin said in her pajamas which consisted of a pink tank top and pink short shorts

'I'm not to sure about that' Naruto thought as he was pretty sure the girl's would feel a little weirded out and self conscious that a guy was seeing them in their night time wear

The one to open the door was none other than the hostess herself Will

When Will opened the door she was expecting Hay Lin, but not only was it Hay Lin it was Will's crush Naruto

'Oh my god look at those muscles!' Will thought as she ogled Naruto's muscular physique then after a few more seconds of ogling she invited them in

As the two walked into the living room to see the other girl's chatting and gossiping, all their eyes landed on Naruto's body looking him up and down almost like he was a piece of meat

"Oh this sleepover just got way better now!" Irma said liking what she saw when she looked at Naruto's more visible body

"Wow" Elyon said in a daze as she liked Naruto before, but seeing him with more revealing clothing made her blush and have even stronger feelings of attraction and the fact that he was everything she wanted in a guy just made it better

Cornelia was at an impasse as she knew she was suppose to be suspicious of him she couldn't help the strong pull of attraction of the opposite sex 'wow he's literally a ten out of ten!' she thought giving in to her teen girl

Taranee immediately looked away blushing shyly as she'd never seen such a well toned guy like this before

Alchemy was looking at his muscles and was really impressed by his build 'I wonder if Caleb has the same kinda build' she thought wondering if her crush was just as muscly as Naruto

"Hey girls what's up?" Naruto said bringing all the girls out of their thoughts and stares of his body

"Nothin much babe" Irma said honestly as she could only handle so much 'girliness'

"So Naruto is ah Caleb coming?" Alchemy asked wondering if Caleb was gonna show

"Not unless Hay Lin dragged him here without me knowing" he said getting a light smack on the back of his shoulder by said girl

"Anyway girls I kinda need to tell you all something" Naruto said wanting them all to listen to what he had to say "I got my….inheritance and i'm getting my own place" he said seeing various reactions from everyone

Will was excited he was getting his own place as their wouldn't be as many distractions with where they were as the silver dragon was always busy and school made them more busy

Irma was ecstatic that one of her friend's would have their own place and it was someone who knew their secret making it that much sweeter

Taranee was a little surprised that he could afford to get his own place

Cornelia was happy as this would mean they wouldn't be stuck having to meet in the silver dragon basement and it would give her the chance to look into him more

Hay Lin was actually pretty sad as Naruto was someone who she enjoyed having around as he helped her and spent time with her

Elyon and Alchemy were surprised, but Elyon wondered something from what Naruto said "wait you said inheritance, inheritance from what?" Elyon asked curiously

Naruto took a deep breath as it still stung a little to talk about his parents death "it's an inheritance from my parent's death" Naruto said lying about how he got the money, but the death about his parents was all truth

All the girls except Will were surprised by this revelation and couldn't fathom the pain he must have felt and didn't know what to say

Irma wanting to desperately change the tension of the conversation changed the topic "so Naruto have you decided what kind of place you want to move into?" Irma asked hoping the conversation's mood would be changed

"Nope I haven't even begun to look I just thought I would start looking today" Naruto said in complete honesty

"Well we'll help you" Will said quickly thinking it would be fun

"Yeah" all the girls said in unison

"Thanks" Naruto said with a small smirk

"Sooooo you guys I got something for you guys to look at" Will said giving each of them a catalog

"So Will what's with the pop quiz?" Irma asked wondering why they each got a magazine

"I sorta kinda volunteered to be in charge of this year's spring carnival" Will said surprising everyone except Naruto who didn't what said carnival was

"What? don't you know how much work that is?" Taranee asked wondering if Will understood the work that was involved

"Ok here's the thing that's why I sorta kinda volunteered you guys to be my committee" Will said seeing all the surprised looks all over their faces "please?" she asked hoping her plea would be heard

"We have been sleepover jacked!" Irma said feeling surprised as Will wasn't the type to pull this type of thing, as it seemed like something Hay Lin would do as she had already done so before

"Oh gotta go" Hay Lin said strangely not wanting to take on this particular activity

"Oh yeah" Taranee said wanting to get out quickly

"Im outta here" Elyon said remembering how bad last year's carnival was and did not want to be on this side of it

"Can we go please?" Cornelia asked not wanting to be apart of an inevitable dumpster fire

"So outta here" Taranee said as she gathered all her stuff

"Principle Knickerbocker said all the cool kids do it!" Will said not really helping her argument

Naruto and the other girls shuddered at the thought of something Knickerbocker considered cool

"The same Knickerbocker who attempts to rap the morning announcements?" Hay Lin said suppressing a laugh remembering the raps she has done in the past

"Okay i'm lame, but I need a carnival theme by monday" Will said depressingly as she felt like she signed herself up for failure

A knock on the door and the a person yelling out "pizza" caught everyone's attention none more so than Naruto who made a quick break towards the bathroom confusing the other girls

"At Least she ordered food" Hay Lin said helping Will's case

"No but maybe my mom ordered" Will said opening the door "a nerd" she said finishing her sentence as she step out of the way to reveal Martin holding a pizza and small box while completely dressed in pj's and wearing squeaky bunny slippers

"In the time honored tradition of male lotharios i'll be your official pajama party crasher!" Martin exclaimed

"Martin get your bunny slippers out of here!" Irma said rather annoyed Martin showed up

"Eh my pj passion flower I bought pizza and my favorite board game" Martin said as he gave Irma the items he was carrying "hold these" he said as he then took out his camera and took a picture of the girls in their pjs "wait till the guys see this" he finished

The girls were giving Martin an extreme icy glare for the extreme invasion of privacy and his audacity for taking a picture of them in their night time wear

Faster than he could think Irma flipped him over and hit him so hard he ended up sliding across the floor making the others and herself laugh at the position he ended up in

"Hey!" Martin complained not understanding why they kicked him out

"Hey can someone get Naruto?" Will asked still confused as to why he ran to the bathroom

Everyone had a similar thought and when they all reached the bathroom and opened the door they were greeted with a strange sight

Naruto was currently struggling to get through Will's bathroom window with only the top half of his body actually making it through, giving all the girls a perfect chance to view his ass

After watching him struggle to get through the window for a few minutes the girls decided it had been long enough and decided to ask "why are you trying to climb out my window?" Will asked truly curious

Naruto stopped struggling to get through the window and pulled himself back inside to see the strange looks he was getting from the girls

"W-well you see, I thought Will's mom showed up and well I was kinda tryin to make a break for it" Naruto said nervously getting some laughs and weird looks

"Ok enough of this let's go back in the living room" Will said as a lot of crazy things happen in her life and somehow this situation wasn't that weird

As Will walked she saw the board game Martin brought and had looked over as the cover seemed interesting

Taking a seat at the table while Irma took a slice of pizza, Will read out the games name "'knights, naves, and newts?'" Will asked unfamiliar with the name of the game

"The games dweebs play" Irma said giving Will the best translation she could

"And they're about to play them in the school parking lot!" Will said all excitedly as she finally had an idea for the carnival

'Oh good god!' Irma thought as she knew Martin would go nuts for this type of thing

(morning)

Naruto was currently sleeping on the couch resting peacefully until his ultra heightened senses heard one of the door's locks become unlocked

'Oh crap it's Will's mom!' Naruto as he suddenly jumped off the couch and ran toward the living room window opening then proceeding to jump and cling to the while also feeling very glad he didn't bring that much stuff, but also felt downcast because he and the girls had school today and his clothes were in Hay Lin's bag

Susan Vandom entered her home tired from a long night of work but smiled as she saw her daughter and friends sleeping on the floor of the living room

She would've let them sleep longer if it wasn't a school day, so she went over to her and shook her lightly till she began to stir

As Will opened her eyes and her vision became clearer she saw her mother and slightly panicked wondering if she saw Naruto

"C'mon Will time to get yourself up and wake your friends to it's almost time for school" Susan said leaving a worried Will to wonder and look around for Naruto, but she couldn't find a trace of him anywhere not until she looked at the window seeing Naruto on the other side and immediately rushed over and opened it

"Why the hell are you outside sticking to my building's wall?!" Will asked as quietly as she could while also looking around, not seeing anyone outside due to it being so early

"I woke up and heard your mom unlocking the door, do you wanna explain why I was here to begin with?" he asked "and can you get me my clothes? there in Hay Lin's bag i'll go change on the roof and meet you and the others down stairs when your all ready" he said as he waited for Will to give him his clothes, hoping no one saw him as he stuck to the side of the building

(phobos castle)

Phobos was in an extremely angry mood as their had been intruders so high up in the castle and that they were able to steal all the gold from one of his vaults and he doesn't even know how they got in

He believed it was the boy he was after as his guards had apparently seen him fly as he jumped out the window which was both good and bad to the prince as he now knew a little more of the boy's power and was angry as he missed another opportunity to obtain it

Phobos was currently in his art room admiring the paintings as they all showed his some pleasant form of darkness and despair

He saw one of his royal painters starting a new piece, so he went over to see his progress and to see if the painting was worthy of being in his 'extravagant' art room

"Hideous!" Phobos said scaring the painter making his hands shake in fear and unease

The painter heard the sound of Phobos's magic and grew even more fearful "sorry sire" the painter said as he took out a handkerchief and started rubbing the paint hoping it would fade, but all it did was smudge it

"Even worse!" Phobos said in surprise not thinking it could get 'worse' "I like it" he said as his very dark taste in art approved the painting "I detest art that's beautiful or life affirming tends to breed hope and rebellious spirits, the last court painter that dared render a cheerful scene I imprisoned in his own painting for eternity" Phobos said as he walked over to a seemingly cheerful painting which seemed outta place in a room full art which consisted of darkness and despair

Upon further inspection of the painting one could see a man in a long green shirt brown pants and white boots also wearing a red cape crying

(next day at heatherfield art museum)

All the girls and Naruto were at the museum looking through the paintings and hoped to find one that was around the middle ages

Naruto stopped at a familiar looking painting he had just seen recently when he was in Meridian with Caleb, but was confused as he was positive it was the same one and wondered why or how it was even here

'I can tell for a fact it's the same one, but how? from the looks of it the painting has been here for a while' Naruto wondered until he remembered the book in the library and wondered if this was the same type of thing, for now he would drop it and ask Yan Lin and hope she knew something

The other girls ironically picked the painting he was curious about for the medieval time period

Hay Lin got busy talking some sketches of some of the clothes and quickly adapted to the style and started making her own designs

"Um why are we here?" Cornelia asked forgetting why she even came here

"To see if I got the middle ages right" Hay Lin said completely focused as she only took her eyes off her sketchbook to look at the painting

"Well if it's wrong we don't have much time to change it" Will said as the fair was gonna happen soon and not everything was ready

"I hope Elyon comes through with the balloons" Irma said then took a quick look at her watch and saw that she was gonna be late to her jousting practice "awe i'm gonna be late for jousting practice!" Irma said beginning to run

"Hey you wanna hand?" Naruto asked wanting to go as he rarely got the chance to do much physical training as his major 'athletic' abilities would draw to much attention and using his more destructive techniques was even more noticeable so on earth he had to limit himself here otherwise he'd draw unwanted attention

"Sure c'mon" she said waiting outside

Naruto rushed to the bathroom and made a clone and told the clone to leave a few minutes after he did

When Naruto got outside the bathroom he saw Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin begin to get sucked into the painting so he rushed to help them, but to his dismay he and the others got sucked inside

Naruto's clone came out the bathroom and was gonna join the girls, but saw they were gone which made the clone curious as it thought the original would go with Irma who was currently marching angrily towards him

"What's taking you? let's go!" Irma said basically kidnapping the confused clone

(inside the painting)

"Ugh man that sucked" Naruto said picking himself of the ground noticing they were in a familiar setting that matched that of the painting 'oh shit' he thought not knowing where to begin

"What happened? And how's my hair look?" Cornelia asked as her priorities weren't the same as the others

"Are we in Meridian or Heatherfield?" Taranee asked unfamiliar with her surroundings

"Neither guys we're inside the painting!" Will said in surprise realization

"She's right this place, I don't know how is a living portrait" Naruto said a little amazed as this blew away anything Sai ever brought to life with his paintings as everything here acted on it's own a seemed somewhat real

(horse stables)

The Naruto clone was currently watching Irma put on some metal pants in amusement as she struggled to get into it

"Do you need a hand?" he asked holding in a laugh as she continued to struggle with the metal pants

"N-no I got it" Irma said finally pulling the pants up with a proud smirk

Naruto's clone looked at Irma and noticed something interesting "you got the pants on backwards" he said toppling over laughing as she blushed she looked to the front and back of the pants noticing the difference and became down cast in defeat

After catching his breath he stood and walked over to Irma "you need help getting those off?" he offered knowing she would have a lot of difficulty

Irma smirked as he just gave her a golden opportunity "wow you sure work fast, how about you and me get dinner first babe?" Irma asked with a fox like grin as she knew he said what he said was in a friendly way, she just couldn't pass up the opportunity

Naruto's clone stopped laughing and froze when Irma addressed the way his choice of words could be interpreted

"N-no I-I didn't mean it like that!" he said blushing an atomic shade of red while waving his hands to possibly defend himself

Irma bursted out laughing falling down to the ground as tears fell from her eyes

The Naruto clone hearing Irma laugh couldn't help but smirk and had a stray thought come to his mind 'she has such a pretty laugh' and after that thought came to his mind, he blushed not knowing how that thought came to his mind but quickly disregarded it as he bent down to help Irma up

"Now c'mon let get those pants on right so you can practice and who knows maybe I can convince Caleb to join in on the joust" he said knowing the thought of beating Caleb would inspire the girl

Irma's mind went somewhere else as she had a sadistic grin just from the thought of beating Caleb for all of the sexist comments and remarks he's made ever since they've met

The Naruto clone actually felt bad for Caleb as he wouldn't want to be the one on the receiving end of Irma's fury

(inside the painting)

"Ok there must be some connection with the painting and Meridian" Will said trying to brainstorm some kind of theory

"I saw this painting in Phobos art room" Naruto said surprising the others "and before any of you say anything there's no way Phobos snuck this over I literally saw it in his art room yesterday when me and Caleb broke in the castle" he said not wanting them to get the wrong idea

While they discussed their current situation they had no idea they were being watched

(phobos castle)

After telling the new painter of what happened to the old one Phobos decided to see just how miserable the old painter was being trapped in his own artwork, but upon his arrival he saw five _very_ familiar figures in the painting "four of the five guardians one of whom has the heart of Kandrakar and the boy with the unique power's, capturing both will triple my power!, summon frost the hunter!" Phobos said looking toward Cedric

(painting)

Naruto and the girls explored the painting trying to find some way out of the portrait

During the exploration a runaway bull headed straight for Cornelia, but she was luckily saved by a man who claimed to have made the very portrait they're in

"Elias Van Dahl" the man said introducing himself to the others and helping Cornelia up "welcome to my painting" he said

"You painted this?" Cornelia asked in curiosity

All Elidas did was nod in sadness, but at that exact moment a ripple in the sky appeared and two creatures seemed to come through it

The first was a beast like man wearing viking like attire riding on top of the second creature which appeared to be a three horned rhino covered in armour

All the people of the painting ran away in panic, but the guardians stood where they were in slight fear

As Naruto observed the creature he felt something was off with himself as he couldn't place it he chalked it up to him being inside the painting

"Frost the hunter!" Elias said in fear giving Naruto and the others the name of the beast like man "quick in here!" Elias said opening the door to a nearby building

Everyone rushed inside mostly so they wouldn't be discovered

(the stables)

The Naruto clone and Irma were currently sweeping up the stables as that was the only way they would get some horses for the fair

'Ugh this all smells so bad' Irma thought sweeping up the horse's droppings and seconds later an even fouler stench entered her nose "oh yuck that smells worse than horse shit!" she exclaimed as the stench flooded her nose

"If Blunk had nickel for everytime Blunk hear that" Blunk said from the roof of the stables

"Why the hell are you two on the freakin roof?" the Naruto clone asked confused as to why they would be on the roof to the stables which was a good distance from the city

Neither responded as they jumped down through the skylight

"What are you guys doing here?" Irma asked in both curiosity and worry as she wondered how Caleb knew where to find her and what sorta danger he either brought or was gonna bring her to

"We've got another portal mending job where's Will?" Caleb asked not having any luck finding her

"Great timing it's the day of the school carnival" Irma said letting out a sigh due to the possibility of her and the others fighting

"Cute shoveling suit" Caleb said looking at what he considered poor quality armour

"For your information i'm in a jousting tournament Medieval fair, oh you wouldn't understand" Irma said then remembered what 'Naruto' said earlier

"For your information I was junior jousting champion of Meridian" Caleb said reminiscing one of the few good memories he had during his childhood

"Oh yeah well bring it on!, i'll take you down faster than you can blink Mr _junior_ champion!" Irma said basically challenging him to a duel

The Naruto clone could literally see sparks between the two as they faced off glaring at each other neither showing the other any sign of backing down

(painting)

"It amused Phobos to stick me in a world i'd created, you're the only things here I didn't paint, how did you come to be here?" Elias explained then asked wondering how these five teens came to be here

"Well the heart of Kandrakar pulled us in" Will said surprising the artist

"You're the guardians of the veil? i'm honored" Elias said bowing slightly "this explains why Phobos sent the hunter, have you the power to release us from the painting?" Elias asked truly hoping they did as he had given up hope after being trapped for so many years in the painting

"Lets see what we can do, guardians unite!" Will said holding up the crystal which seemed empty of any light or power

Naruto eyes slightly widened in surprise and tried to focus on his magic and chakra which resulted in failure as he couldn't feel anything even his sensory skills weren't working "crap this painting must have its own rules and principles meaning our power's don't work here" Naruto said shocking the others who tried to summon up their powers and only realize what Naruto said was true

"Oh great we have no powers here" Taranee said downcasted

"It's ok I thought most of you how to fight meaning we could probably hold off some of Phobos's troops" Naruto said trying to raise the girl's spirits, he knew Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin could fight off some soldiers with hand to hand, but Cornelia barely started with the physical training in close combat so see would be at a disadvantage

"Then you'll need disguise's" Elias said thinking it could help the girls blend in a little better and not be noticed

"Um maybe something like this?" Hay Lin said as she just finished a painting which then materialized "this is like way the most realistic sketch I ever did!" she continued simply amazed her design came to life

Naruto was most shocked as the closest thing he ever saw to art coming to life was from Sai, but even then it wasn't as real or permanent like the dress Hay Lin made

"Holy cow! it's real!" Will said in astonishment

"Everything you paint comes to life?" Taranee asked truly curious as to how that was possible

Elias just nodded learning most of the world's rules and principles after spending so much time in here

"Oh let's go clothes painting!" Cornelia wanting to take the advantage of the world's power of making art come to life and her friends artistic ability to make unique and stylish clothes

Naruto saw an opportunity to arm himself as he had a only a few kunai and shuriken on his person "Hay Lin can you make the clothes I wear when I fight? and draw me up some kunai and shuriken? I can't get any of the ones I have stored in my seals" Naruto said not wanting to go out into a battle unarmed or less equipped

Hay Lin made his new orange coat and his ninja clothes and made about two dozen shuriken and kunai for Naruto

Naruto examined the metal as Hay Lin made disguise's, the metal seemed to be made of iron which wasn't even a problem since he couldn't use any chakra or magic

"Oh so cute, check me out" Taranee said in an emerald colored dress

Hay Lin was currently painting Will's dress which was a red dress with gold accents "not bad hems a little long" Will commented thinking it was kinda long for her

"No probs a little paint thinner" Hay Lin said removing a little of the dress with no trace of what was there previously

Naruto looked at the painting in surprise and worry, if paint thinner could do that to a painting and they were all essentially apart of the painting so what would the paint thinner do to them?

"Hello the medieval supermodel is waiting, oh and since it's me I hope you'll spend a little extra time so my outfits worthy" Cornelia said striking a pose wanting to _inspire_ Hay Lin's creativity

Naruto let out a lite sigh as Cornelia really needed to start being more humble

Unknown to both of the blonds Will sent a wink toward Hay Lin who immediately caught on to what Will meant with just that wink

(school parking lot)

A terrible noise was coming from the parking lot because of the lute Martin had acquired

Irma and Naruto's clone were currently helping set up by bringing boxes to the stand that required them

"Martin where's Will?" Irma asked in worry as her friends weren't answering their phones

The Naruto clone was also worried as it hadn't received any new memories from the original bursting a quickly summoned clone

After hearing some medieval speak in the form of a song Irma placed her hand over Martin's mouth to shut him up then made a quick threat which sounded serious "one more note and you eat the lute!" Irma said sounding as if she would carry out her threat

Irma immediately stopped as Knickerbocker was right behind her looking at her with an unpleasant stair "where's the rest of the committee? the carnival starts in three hours!" Knickerbocker said not liking that the other girls weren't here helping with the completion of the carnival

"I got the balloons" Elyon said just arriving with a dozen balloons

"Balloons are not medieval decorations" Knickerbocker said angrily as she was truly committed to the time period

"There's really old air inside them" Elyon said hoping that would do something to calm down Knickerbocker

"Uh well uh we do have a minstrel" Irma said wanting to draw Knickerbocker's attention away from her

"Giveth me a minute milady uh I gotta tunith ma lute" Martin said as he tried play some strings as he tuned the lute

Naruto couldn't handle the bad notes being played by the lute so he snatched the instrument from Martin and after tuning it and playing some pleasant notes he handed back to Martin in the hopes he would sound better

(painting)

Naruto and the girls were currently drawing attention from the crowd as they walked, the opposite of what they wanted when making disguises

Naruto knew he would be looked at weirdly, but the girls were looked at in awe for how astonishing they looked

"Oh ha ha very funny, just see if I ever let you date any of my rejects" Cornelia said dressed in a wenches attire, mad at the other girls

"Cornelia you look fine" Naruto said not understanding why she was complaining

"Oh please I look like the town wench, which is not a very attractive look mind you" Cornelia said unhappily

"You're beautiful the way you are the clothes your wearing can't change that" Naruto said in full honesty as he never understood why so many girls wore to much makeup or didn't believe that they were beautiful without either clothes, jewelry, makeup, or some other nonsense

Cornelia was blushing from the blunt but honest compliment she got from Naruto, she smirked when she saw that Will was glaring at her

Suddenly the screams of scared citizens could be heard drawing closer to the group and when the cause of the screams arrived the guardians were face to face with the creatures they were trying to avoid

"Run!" Naruto said to the others as he charged towards the creatures with the intent of buying the girls some time

Elias and the girls didn't need to be told twice as they took of in the opposite direction

Naruto and the two creatures charged at one another neither showing any hesitation of backing down

When they were only feet apart, Naruto performed a jumped kick Frost knocking him off the rhino creature he was riding

Frost seemed unfazed by Naruto's attack and quickly rushed to his feet to charge directly at Naruto

'Ok this guy has absolutely no skill' Naruto thought dodging the barrage of punches Frost launched at him which were all easily predictable as he only seemed to want to overwhelm Naruto with brute strength

"Ugh will you hold still?!" Frost said growling in anger

"Now why would I do that?" Naruto said trying to make Frost even angrier so he'd be even easier as he got even more sloppy

"Do you know why Phobos picked me to come here?" Frost said gaining Naruto's attention "it's because i've never been defeated in battle!" he said which actually surprised Naruto as the creature before him only fought with brute strength and no skill or plan

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Frost let out a beastiel roar, which slightly confused Naruto until he heard the slight rumble of the ground and he jumped high in the air dodging the rhino creature who charged directly at him

'Maybe he's smarter than I gave him credit for' Naruto thought as Frost seemed to actually have some form of understanding with the creature, which was actually impressive and required a lot of hard work

Naruto knew he may have been at a disadvantage as he was without power's and it wasn't very smart to fight and tire himself out when he knew Phobos would send more troops and possibly even his little lapdog Cedric

Naruto decided to cut his losses and sucker punch Frost and make a break toward the others who were currently on a roof

'Not a bad plan' Naruto thought seeing as how Frost would be the one able to get to them and the rhino creature couldn't

Speaking of Frost he managed to get back on his rhino creature and climb to the top of the roof and grab hold of Will's leg and reached toward the heart of Kandrakar

"Get your damn hands off her!" Naruto yelled angrily as he moved so swiftly one wouldn't think he had lost his powers and proceeded to use a kunai to slash Frost's face

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Frost yelled in pain letting go of Will to use both of his hands to clutch his face in order to stop the bleeding

"Go! go! go!" Naruto said quickly as they need to get far away from Frost and conserve their strength for when Phobos sent reinforcements

The others started to climb down a gutter pipe, but before they could reach the bottom Frost even though in a lot of pain sent out another roar which the rhino creature interpreted

'Crap' Naruto thought as he knew he couldn't stop the the creature from it's charge "all of you hold on!" Naruto said as the girls held onto the pipe tightly as the rhino hit the base of the pipe causing the combined weight of the others to make the pipe bend

"Ahhh!" Cornelia yelled in peril as she was close to falling

'Ugh if only I had some ninja wire' Naruto thought angrily at not being able to pull off more of the most basic ninja moves

Naruto jumped from the roof to the ground and stood directly below Cornelia "let go i'll catch you!" Naruto said prepared to catch the earth guardian

Cornelia was hesitant to let go, but knew Naruto would catch her and as she let go and descended to the ground she suddenly enveloped in Naruto's strong arms being held in a bridal style position

"I gotcha" he said as he gently placed her down

Cornelia blushed as she felt like a princess being rescued by a prince 'god he is so dreamy, if I wasn't so suspicious of him I would so totally make a move' Cornelia thought as Naruto helped the others down

Frost stopped clutching his face as the pain finally died down leaving a huge gash across his face starting from the top of his right eye to the bottom of the left side of his lip and let out a loud roar summoning his rhino then proceeded to chase after his prey

Everyone was running as fast as they could making twist and turns in hopes of losing Frost

As they ran they came to a fork "No I painted that way as a dead end this way back to my studio" Elias said going left while the others followed not willing to argue with the man that made the painting they were currently in

(phobos castle)

"Your bumbling hunter is being made a fool by four guardians and the boy all of whom have no powers" Phobos said calmly glaring at his second in command

"Not for long my liege, all this painting needs" Cedric said taking a brief moment of pause "is a more darkness" he finished as some of his snake like features showed and his troops rioted wanting nothing more than to fight

Phobos not even bothering to respond pressed his finger against the painting then swiped it across making brief distoritions show

Cedric started transforming as he entered through the painting and his troops followed not to far behind

(art museum)

Naruto's clone and Irma were currently in front of the painting they were at the last time they saw the other girls

"What's so special about this painting?" Irma asked as 'Naruto' as he said it could be a clue to the girls disappearance

"I saw this exact painting in meridian and I find it strange that this was the last place we saw the girls" the Naruto clone said and like the original was not one to believe in coincidence

Irma just looked at the painting closely, but as she did she and 'Naruto' noticed sudden erratic movement in the painting and saw the all to familiar face of Cedric

Irma quickly grabbed her phone and took a picture of Cedric and his troops, and Naruto and the girls on different styled two-wheeled vehicles

Naruto and Cornelia were currently on a fully black Harley motorcycle with a very excited grin 'after we get out of here i'm getting one of these!' Naruto thought even though in mortal danger couldn't help the feeling of excitement he had

The other girls were driving scooters each one a different model then the other

"We gotta do something!" Irma said looking toward 'Naruto' and quickly realized something "wait if you're in the painting…. have I been with a clone this whole time?!" Irma asked a little angry by the sudden realization

"Yeah but trust me the original _wanted_ to go with you, he just got pulled into the painting and you just happened to take me by mistake" the clone said making Irma feel slightly embarrassed

"Ok now that that's settled how are we gonna get them out?" Irma asked wondering if he had any ideas

The Naruto clone was wondering the same thing as he knew the original would have gotten them out if he could and wondered if there was any way to help from this side

'I wonder if I have enough chakra to use the rinnegan to open a way into the painting' the Naruto clone thought as he knew the heart Kandrakar got the girls inside and Phobos obviously used his power's to send his troops inside

"Irma I need you to go grab Caleb and come back here I _may_ have a way to get you inside the painting worst case scenario you use the painting Phobos has and go through _his_ painting" the Naruto clone said wanting to give them a backup plan in case his didn't work

(painting)

"Wohoo!" Naruto said slowing down the motorcycle and drifted in front of a river "that was awesome!, i'm totally getting one of these when we get outta here!" Naruto said with adrenaline pumping through his veins from the rush he got from riding the two wheeled vehicle

Cornelia could somewhat relate as she felt excited when she felt the wind brushing past her face

"Painting scooters was a great idea Cornelia" Taranee said impressed by her quick thinking

"How did Elias luck out?" Will asked obviously trying to hide her jealousy that Cornelia got to ride with Naruto

"It's the man's first bike I wanted him to cruise in style" Hay Lin said proud of her work with each two wheeled vehicle

"Where'd you paint the brakes?!" Elias said riding down unable to stop the old fashioned bike until he crashed into the river

"How are you at painting boats?" Cornelia asked seeing as they had no more road to travel on

"I don't think we've got time for a whole boat" Taranee said as she saw troops getting closer to their current position

Elias and Hay Lin immediately got on painting a raft while everyone else tried to defend the artists as they painted their escape vehicle

Naruto and the others were currently defending and evading themselves from a wheel launching out spikes

Naruto was currently deflecting each spike with a single kunai blocking any from reaching the girl's and Elias

After all the spikes were used up and the wheel fell on it's side the circle in it's center opened up revealing a horde of scorpion like creatures, which headed towards Naruto and the others

"Ahhhh!" Cornelia yelled stepping on the scorpion creatures before they got the chance to sting her or the others

"Morpieans!, don't let them bite you!" Elias said momentarily looking back towards the fight

'Ugh do these things give up?' Naruto thought using his shuriken to hit them at a distance as he didn't know what the effects of their sting were

"It's ready lets go!" Hay Lin yelled as she and Elias started pushing the raft out

Naruto picked up what shuriken he could as he didn't want to run out of what limited supplies he had

(stables)

Caleb was currently practicing jousting as he was a 'little' rusty since he hadn't jousted since he won the junior jousting championship

"Caleb!" Irma yelled rushing into the stables a little exhausted from all the running

"What is it?" Caleb asked curiously wondering why she was in such a rush

"Naruto and the girls are trapped in a painting!" Irma said quickly

"Painting?, what painting?" Caleb asked wondering what she meant

Irma took out her phone to show Caleb as she took a picture of the portrait from earlier showing Cedric and his troops

Caleb took a good look at the picture and soon realized he had seen it before "I've seen this painting we can go in from the other side" Caleb said knowing if Phobos was sending troops inside the painting they could get in through the same way

"No, Naruto said he might be able to send us into the painting from _this_ side" Irma said giving Naruto the benefit of the doubt as he had _at least_ deserved that much and like he said before if it didn't work then they'd break into Phobo's castle

(painting)

The motorized raft was currently being chased by Cedric and his troops

'Oh shit!' Naruto thought as he saw giant flying bug like creatures heading directly toward the raft

Hay Lin was about to throw some paint at the bug creature, but was stopped by Naruto "don't save as much paint as you can" Naruto said as the creature drew closer Naruto drew three kunai and launched them directly toward the bug creature as hard as he could and luckily the three kunai hit some the the bug's vital points one in its wing, one of its eyes, and one in it's chest

"Guys we've reached the end of the line _literally_ " Taranee said as they reached a literal blank space at the 'end' of the river

Hay Lin and Elias immediately began putting their art skills to use painting a way out as Cedric and his troops got closer

(museum)

The Naruto clone was growing impatient as he waited for Irma and Caleb, but felt they were getting closer to the museum, but when they got there they we're not at all what the clone expected to see

Both Irma and Caleb we're on horses and dressed in suits of armor 'ya know what this isn't even the strangest thing i've seen' the Naruto clone thought wondering when 'this' became normal for the original Naruto

"Ok listen i'm gonna try and open a way into the painting I want you to get back and when I say 'go' you rushed through the painting" The Naruto clone said focusing all the chakra and magic it had

Irma and Caleb did as they were told and patiently waited for the signal

The Naruto clone readied it's rinnegan and placed his hand on the painting then sent its power into it creating ripples to appear "go!" the clone yelled and as Irma and Caleb rushed into the painting they took a quick glance at Naruto and for a brief moment before entering the painting they saw 'something' 'what is that?' they asked themselves seeing Naruto had completely blue eyes with a ripple pattern

The Naruto clone stopped the moment they made it in and was surprised to see it was still 'alive' 'good they made it in, now I just gotta conserve what little chakra I have left incase they need a quick escape' he thought sitting down watching what was happening inside the painting

(painting)

'We are so fucked' Naruto thought somewhat exhausted as even though Elias and Hay Lin made him shuriken and kunai with what black paint they could and immobilized as many troops as he could they were cornered at the edge of a cliff with no way to escape

"The _boy_ and the crystal _please_ " Cedric 'asked' fully intending to kill everyone besides Naruto who was to be brought back _alive_ , but was going to cause him an extreme amount of pain and suffering

"Your not getting the heart and your especially _not_ getting Naruto he's our friend, if you wanna take him your gonna have to kill me first!" Will yelled not willing to give up any of her friends lives

"Yeah!" the other girls yelled in unison as they knew the beast would kill them anyway, but that didn't matter as they would stick together to the very end

Naruto could only smile feeling lucky to have such great friends, who he felt the same way about, he would put his life on the line for them no matter what enemy he faced

"You got that right!" Irma's voice said coming from high up in the air as she and Caleb came through a ripple and immediately began taking down a few of Cedrics troops

"oh, I recognize that aggressive behavior" Cornelia said knowing only one person who was that violent in a fight

"Sir girl-lahad at your service" Irma said raising up the part of the helmet that covered her face

Naruto just smirked as their odds just got a little better, he then proceeded to jump and ride with Irma "hey Caleb can I get your sword?" Naruto asked wanting to be armed with something

Caleb didn't even need time to think as he handed Naruto his blade

Naruto, Caleb, and Irma rode directly into the heart of Ceric's troops swinging their lances and sword taking down many troops

Cedric grew tired of this and went to attack Caleb going for a killing blow

Naruto saw this and used the sword to block and damage Cedric, when the claw met the sword, the sword shattered, but it's shard's embed themselves in Cedric's hand

(Phobos castle)

Phobos grew tired of this and saw to it to do what his men couldn't seem to accomplish

He materialized a sword and quickly swung it at his painting affecting the inside of the painting itself

(painting)

The ground split apart making Naruto, Caleb, Elias, and the girls fall the black and seemingly endless void

(museum)

A familiar woman was standing right in front of the painting everyone was currently stuck in, she also happened to be right next to the Naruto clone

'No-no way it's not possible' the clone thought feeling the power coming from the woman in front of him and could only come up with one conclusion 'she just can't be, it can't be her' he thought seeing the woman touch the painting with the tip of her ring finger which glowed pink letting out pink lightning causing a ripple to once again appear in the painting

"You're her aren't you?" the clone asked knowing the answer to his own question

The woman just looked toward the clone and walked up to him "yes I am" she said in all honesty "but it's to soon for anyone to know about me" she finished placing her finger on his forehead

The Naruto clone felt strange not in pain, but clearly felt something was happening to it mind almost like a fog was surrounding his mind making him feel at peace

The woman left in a flash of light nowhere to be seen almost as if she was never there to begin with

Not a moment sooner everyone was starting to come out the painting one after the other even people who weren't even with them when they fell into the void

'Ok never doing that again' Naruto thought rubbing his and while looking around he spotted his clone which he quickly dispelled as it would be hard enough as it is explaining where all these people came from, it would be another to explain two of the same person, but when the clone was dispelled Naruto got memories to the point of sending Irma and Caleb inside which was weird as the clone existed after that, but also he had no stress which was weird as clones usually get tired like any real person and carry the stress with their memories so it was strange to the blonde ninja

Will looked around and saw at least a dozen people from the painting and wondered where they'd go because meridian wasn't the place the guardian of the heart felt comfortable sending them, then had a sudden realization 'oh crap the carnival!' she thought forgetting about the event as she ran for her life

'Wait' Will thought looking at the people of the painting

(school parking lot)

"Where is Will Vandom? This spring carnival is a disaster!" Knickerbocker asked enraged by how poorly the carnival was and that the committee did so little to help set up

"Ugh tell me about it, Uriah gave me a lute wedgie in mid greensleeves" Martin said painfully turning around showing the lute that was inside his pants

Knickerbocker's thoughts of suspending Uriah were put on hold as she heard medieval music coming from the distance and when she spotted the source of the music she saw the committee with jugalar's, musican's, and even knights on horses

With the new arrival of entertainment the carnival had a complete turn around with everyone partying medieval style

(after a few hours of partying)

"You ready to lose?" Irma asked tauntingly as she and Caleb were about to begin their joust

"I don't intend to lose" Caleb said in full confidence

'This is gonna get ugly' Naruto thought as it was a fight of skill vs determination

They both began charging at one another with Caleb making first contact knocking Irma down on the ground

'Ok i'll admit that hurt' Irma thought getting up feeling a little sore as she got back up and mounted her horse

The second round began where they both once again charged at each other, but this time Irma was able to hit Caleb right in his chest sending him to the ground

'Oh that right there's gotta hurt' Naruto and the other girls thought actually 'feeling' that

Caleb immediately got right back up not prepared to lose

Irma readied herself as she knew Caleb was gonna try even harder

They both charged at one another ready to settle this and see who was better

Caleb was able to make contact, but Irma hadn't fallen from her horse, she was just dangling a little above the ground her body feeling completely sore

"C'mon Irma you got this the match isn't his until _you_ fall and hit the ground" Naruto yelled out knowing she had a fighting chance of victory seeing as how she and Caleb only had one victory each

Irma hearing his encouragement along with the ones from the other girls pulled herself back up and readied herself, her eyes burning with determination

Caleb was surprised seeing her get back up as he was sure she would have fallen, but readied himself as he intended on finishing this

When Irma and Caleb got closer the crowd held their breath as they saw…. Caleb hit the ground

"I-I lost" Caleb said out loud in complete disbelief by the results of the duel, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw Irma extending her hand wanting to help him up

Caleb accepted her hand, accepting his defeat with honour and dignity


	15. Chapter 15

(jewelry store)

Naruto was currently waiting for the man behind the desk to finish examining the diamond he had given him to examine it's worth

"Well young man I have to tell you this little gem right here is worth a pretty good amount" the man said as he was taking out and writing a check of five-hundred thousand dollars

Naruto wasn't really surprised by the amount he got as he knew diamonds even small ones were worth a lot money

'At least with this it'll be easier to buy a house' Naruto thought remembering he needed the girls help, but before that he made a quick trip to the bank to deposit the check

(later at the silver dragon)

"C'mon Hay Lin i'm not leaving forever" Naruto said as Hay Lin was still sad he was leaving "and I still work here so you'll see me everyday" he said hoping to cheer her up as he still needed her help and hated seeing such a cheerful person look so down

"Fine" Hay Lin said pouting a little

(a few minutes later in the Basement)

"Ok I can now see why you need your own place" Will said as she and the other guardians were planning to help Naruto find a decent home, but they were starting to rethink their choice of location as Blunk smelled a little worse than usual

"Tell me about it" Naruto mumbled under his breath

"Forget about Blunk let's get this show on the road now tell me what kind of house your looking for" Cornelia asked as she thought this would be fun

"Oh um something private and secluded by the woods and maybe by the ocean" Naruto said thinking of what his needs were

Cornelia got on her laptop and began searching

"So what about the rest of us?" Will asked not wanting to be of no help

"Oh I got jobs for everyone, while Cornelia is looking for a house were all gonna window shop for stuff" Naruto said as he knew it took time to find a house

"Got a house" Cornelia said with a victorious smirk surprising the others

"It's only been minutes since you started how the hell did you find a house?" Naruto asked not sure if he should be impressed or shocked she did it so fast

"I'm just that good, but come here and take a look at this" Cornelia said showing a mansion that had a lot of land when the house was bought and how close it was to the beach, it also seemed to own a private section of the beach

"Ok I'll go over with Yan Lin to buy it" Naruto said confusing the girls

"Why do you need my grandma?" Hay Lin asked curiously

"It's because even though i'm seventeen so I need an actual adult to sign the lease, you have to be eighteen and older to sign" Naruto explained making a clone to stay here while he went with Yan Lin to the house

The girls nodded in understanding

"Ok so when the real me finishes buying the house i'll give you guys some cash for your jobs" Naruto explained as he would assign them jobs for when the clone finished buying the house

(house)

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am and I hope you enjoy the tour of the house" a woman in her mid thirties said greeting Yan Lin as she assumed her to be the buyer

"Well it's nice to meet you too but i'm not the buyer" Yan Lin said confusing her "he is" she said pointing to Naruto who waved at the shocked woman

"B-but he's a teenager" the woman said in surprise

"Yeah well the kid's loaded so we gonna get this show on the road or what?" Yan Lin said wanting to get a good look around

The woman took out her key opened the door to reveal a empty mansion that was very spacious and had a patio overlooking the ocean

"Well this mansion has been modified over the past couple of years, making it a beach house as well as a mansion, it has two floors not including the basement, attic, and garage, it has a patio that overlooks the ocean and has a second one in the back which is pretty close to the woods, and has about five rooms on each floor, a master bedroom, three bathrooms, and a very spacious living room and kitchen" the woman said going into detail about the house

"Alright i'll take it" Naruto said thinking the space was pretty good as it had enough room to train and was pretty far away so no one should see him train which gave him less restrictions

"Young man i'll have you know this place is worth about one-hundred and fifty thousand dollars are you sure about this?" the woman asked not wanting to put someone so young in debt

Naruto took out a check book he had gotten months ago as he needed somewhere to secure his money and wrote out the amount for the house

The woman took the check and made a phone call to check the authenticity of the check she was given, she hung up after a few minutes "well sir your check went through now if you'll come with me and sign some documents i'll be on my way and you can enjoy your new home" the woman said talking Naruto and Yan Lin somewhere to sign

(later at the basement)

Hay Lin had just informed the others the purchase of the house had been made making everyone cheer in excitement

The Naruto cloned smirked at their enthusiasm "ok since I now have a house let's assign jobs" he said

"Oh you and me could do the food shopping" Will said remembering when Yan Lin went off on him for eating so much ramen

"Sure the real me will meet you at the grocery store" the clone said intending to dispel after the assignments were given out

"Oh i'll get you a tv" Irma suggested as his new pad wouldn't be complete without a tv and other electronics

"Sure" the clone said as he knew the original would get bored from time to time

"I can get you furniture" Taranee said thinking he would at least need a bed and couch

"Yes please" he said gratefully

"Ooooh I'll go to the house with Elyon and see if we can decorate it" Cornelia said wanting to check out Naruto's house with her best friend and later shop

"O-k" he said unsure of what to expect from the pair of blond females

"I can buy you clothes I know your measurements" Hay Lin said as she had only made Naruto a few sets of outfits and knew he would need more than just that

"Ok" he said not having a problem with that

The clone gave them each about ten grand, from the money the original left behind because he knew it would be alot of money for everything

The girls were surprised as they had never had so much money in their lives

(later at the grocery store)

Will was currently outside the grocery store waiting for Naruto to show up

"Hey Will" Naruto said walking up to her

"Hey you ready to shop?" Will said nervously

"Yep let's go" Naruto said as they both walked in

Naruto and Will spent time getting the essentials such as toilet paper, paper towels, milk, fruit, and e.t.c

Will was currently looking for Naruto as he disappeared suddenly, but relaxed as she saw him coming toward her….. with about a dozen packs of ramen

"Naruto you can't buy this much ramen" Will said knowing it would be very unhealthy

"Why not?" Naruto asked wondering why he couldn't buy the food he loved more than anything

"Because you need to eat more than just ramen!" Will said putting her hands on her hips not willing to give up in the argument

"Yeah well ramen beats everything so i'm getting the ramen" Naruto said taking a step forward which he soon regretted as Will gave him a glare so strong her hair moved around as if it were alive and sparks appeared in her eyes and around her body

Naruto just backed away in fear placing the ramen down in the hopes of calming her down

"There was that so hard?" Will said with an all to sweet smile, but it was anything but sweet as it promised pain if he even thought about challenging her on this issue

Naruto and Will just continued shopping and then proceeded to the check out to pay for everything

They both waited as the lady scanned everything, but they got curious as the lady sent glances at them and had a small smirk

"Sorry for staring but you two make such a cute couple" the lady behind the register said making Naruto and Will blush in embarrassment

Naruto and Will went outside and waited for Yan Lin as they called her earlier

"So uh do you think the other are done with their shopping?" Will asked not wanting to wait there in awkward silence

"Eh yeah" Naruto said not knowing what else to say

"Hey c'mon let's go!" Yan Lin yelled as she pulled up in the silver dragon delivery van

'Oh thank god' Naruto and Will thought unable to handle this awkward situation

(Naruto's house)

'I was gone a few hours, how the hell did they set up so fast?' Naruto thought looking around his house

The living room had a large black leather couch, two recliners, a wooden coffee table, and a seventy inch flat screen tv mounted on the wall which was connected to a cable box, ps4, xbox one, and a nintendo switch and a 4K blu ray player

The kitchen had a state of the art fridge a couple a plates and utensils, and a couple of appliances on top of his marble countertop

The patio overlooking the beach had some chairs metal chairs and glass table for sitting outside to enjoy the view, but the thing that drew the most attention was a large jacuzzi that looked like it could fit about a dozen people

The patio in the backyard had wooden chairs, a wooden table, and a black grill

His room had a large bed, two wooden dressers, two nightstands on each side of the bed, and a smaller forty inch flat screen tv

He went downstairs to see the girls were all waiting with devilish smiles on their faces waiting to see Naruto's reaction

"You guys" he said making them hold their breath in anticipation "this place is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as the girls squealed in excitement "now let's order some pizza!" he said getting cheers of applause

"Hey as long as I don't have to cook" Yan Lin said getting comfy on one of the recliner's

A "Yeah and while we wait I can destr-I mean 'show' Naruto some video games" Irma said not fooling anyone as it was clear she wanted to beat the crap out of someone at one of the things she loved and excelled at

(few hours later)

"C'mon Naruto you got this!" Elyon said trying to pump him up along with Hay Lin

"Sorry, but Irma's got this" Cornelia said as she and Taranne were fully confident in Irma

"Ok enough with the commentary are both players ready?" Will said acting as ref since she had an unbiased opinion as she couldn't choose between them

"I was born ready, are _you_ ready babe?" Irma said cockily directing the question toward Naruto

"Ok Irma, bring it on" Naruto said as he had gotten the hang of the game and Irma calling him babe made him blush ever so slightly

Naruto and Irma were currently playing mario kart, Naruto was yoshi and Irma was daisy, this was the final race winner take all

Naruto was currently in the lead in the final lap of the race, but got blindsided by a red shell courtesy of Irma

"Boom and Irma Lair takes the lead!, can Naruto catch up and stop her from taking the gold, probably not" Irma finished nararating as she started to laugh

Naruto not willing to accept defeat hit a item box and luckily got a blue shell which he immediately used hit Irma dead on before she hit the finish line which was enough time for Naruto to cross the finish line and win

"Nooooooo!" Irma screamed from the defeat she just suffered

"Yeah!" Naruto and the others exclaimed at his victory

Naruto and the others could hear Irma mumble 'blue shells are bullshit' under her breath obviously pissed by her defeat

Naruto and the others continued enjoying each others company and after a while they all proceeded to go to their own home

(next day at the silver dragon)

"See Hay Lin even though I don't live here anymore you still get to see me everyday" Naruto said to Hay Lin as he took some orders

"Ok ok you were right" Hay Lin said as she also took someone's order "oh and thanks for helping tonight Caleb" she said in appreciation

"Hey what are friends for?" Caleb said with a smile "I am getting paid right?" he said before he slipped and dropped the cups he was carrying

"Well add in those cups you just broke and your debt to Yan Lin you owe, your still a couple hundred short" Naruto said actually doing the math for all the things he took, broke, or used

"I don't think that order was to go Caleb" Hay Lin said making a joke at Caleb's expense than going to the next table and waited to take their order

"I'll have the chicken-" the woman said but stopped as she started to cough from inhaling something foul in the air

"I'm pretty sure we're all out of chicken a-ka-oh" Hay Lin said before the entire restaurant was full of a very noxious scent

"It's smells like something died" the woman yelled her eyes actually starting to tear up as the smell was so strong it singe her nose hair

"No it smells like something died came back to life fell in batch of old cheese and then died again" Hay Lin said to Caleb and Naruto

"I know that smell it's dirty it's vile" Caleb said seeing actual fumes coming from a vent

Naruto, Hay Lin, and Caleb went to the back to see the smell originate from the silver dragon's dumpster

"Blunk" they all said in unison when Blunk popped out of the thrash

"Blunk new pad groovy huh?" Blunk asked motioning toward to the dumpster full of thrash

"I think you mean gravy, you smell disgusting!" Hay Lin said fanning her face with her hand to blow away the foul stench from her face

"Thank you Blunk tries" Blunk said rubbing thrash on himself as if he was taking a shower "look flip top tongue scraper" he said rubbing the top of a flip phone over his tongue

"Blunk you're driving customers away, you need a bath!" Hay Lin said basically demanding it

"Bath bad!" Blunk said diving into the thrash

"No soapy water bath good, stinky stink bad, c'mon stink meister this won't hurt a bit" Caleb said reaching his hand into the garbage looking around for Blunk

"Bring him up and i'll blast him" Naruto said summoning up some dirty water from the sink which in truth was clean compared to Blunk in his current state

"Let go give Caleb treasure necklace" Blunk said giving Caleb a rancid spoiled meat necklace

Caleb let go of Blunk so he could remove the necklace so he wouldn't smell as bad as Blunk

"Ugh you guys let's just move the dumpster he's not coming out anytime soon" Naruto suggested as he didn't want to be so close to the smell any longer thinking it would latch on to him

Hay Lin and Caleb agreed moving the dumpster to the otherside of the alley so Blunk could bathe in filth without bothering everyone in the restaurant

(next day)

"Hey guys don't forget practice by today by the river" Will said reminding everyone about practice

"Yeah, but listen i'm not gonna be there to help I have….something to do" Naruto said hiding the fact he was gonna go buy a motorcycle

"Oh ok" Will asked curious to what he was doing

"But i'm not gonna let you guys off without some piece of advice" Naruto said getting the other's attention "do you guys remember when Will's powers emerged? and when Irma's power's grew so strong she lifted up more water than she had before?" he said getting them to nod

"Well that's the power of emotion" Naruto said getting confused looks "Will unlocked her powers when she thought I was gonna die and Irma unlocked hers when she thought that the tracker was gonna hurt her brother" he said trying to explain the significance of the events

"What i'm trying to say is intense emotions can bring out a power we never knew we had" Naruto explained as everyone had some hidden power and great potential hidden deep within them, and the girls all have something very special within them and he didn't think that because they were guardians

"Before we have practice today I need your help" Hay Lin asked extremely in need of assist

"With your hair makeup and fashion sense I thought you'd never ask" Cornelia said thinking Hay Lin could use a new hair style and be a little less 'colorful'

"She doesn't need any of that crap she's fine the way is" Naruto said once again not understanding why some girls needed to use makeup and have fashionable clothes in order to feel like they were beautiful or couldn't feel beauty without it

Hay Lin blushed at Naruto's comment but got back on topic "Blunk's traveling around in a garbage dumpster stinking up the neighborhood and my mom and dad have the health inspector coming so we need to give him a bath" Hay Lin said desperate and in need of assist

"He's willing to take a bath?" Taranee said unconvinced that Blunk was willing to take a bath

"Well no" Hay Lin answered honestly

"We'll do it before practice" Will said getting priorities in order

"Oh why can't we have regular problems?" Cornelia asked in annoyance

"Ha! normal's overrated" Naruto said chuckling wondering after all the craziness in the world, if normal was even still a thing

(phobos castle)

"The star of Threbe!" Phobos said in awe by the glowing green rocks mere presence

"Are you certain?" lord Cedric asked in uncertainty as there were many legends surrounding the stone as it had disappeared a few decades ago after it was used to find Phobos very own mother

"Seven points as the lore of Meridian describes it after years of searching, the star will bring my sister to me!" Phobos said as the star's light enveloped the room completely

(city)

Naruto was currently walking around the city looking for a bike shop so he could purchase a motorcycle

Naruto felt a little bad as he left a clone to help the girls deal with Blunk's _musk_

His thoughts came to a stop as he saw a building that had a lot of bikes, but looked kinda like a mechanic shop

"Can I help you?" Naruto turned around seeing a bearded man wearing a denim jacket vest and classic biker attire

"Yeah I was wondering if you had any bikes for sale?" Naruto asked seeing the man eye him up and down almost as if he was trying to figure him out

"C'mon boy, let's go take a look" the man said taking Naruto to look at the bikes

The man showed him different types of motorcycles from choppers, dirt bikes, motocross, and ect

"So kid what kinda bike you looking for?" the man asked after showing Naruto the assortment of bikes he had

"I think i'll go for the harley" Naruto said thinking it was the best kind

"Good choice kid, most people prefer the state of the art kinda bike, but the harley is a decent choice as it was made for long travel" the man said happy that the kid had some taste

Naruto walked up to a line of harley's and spotted a particular one that was all black with flame designs

"Hmm you gotta good eye kid that is the latest model street rod" the man said walking up next to Naruto

Naruto got on the bike trying to get a feel for it and thought it seemed great "so how much for it" Naruto asked still examining the bike

"It cost about eight grand unless you want some modifications" the man said getting Naruto's attention

"Modifications?" Naruto asked curious by what he meant

"We have the necessary parts to give you top of the line parts like for the engine, brakes, armour, transmission, and we'll even add a turbo meaning you'll be able to hit top speeds quicker" the man explained not trying to get more money out of Naruto but let him know about the available modifications he can get

'Hmmm why not?, plus knowing my life that bike will need about as much help as it can get' Naruto thought going in the garage with the man and the bike

The man gave Naruto a list with the name of the categories the man named with multiple options

Naruto went with the best quality material raising the price to around twenty grand, as he waited for them to finish the new modifications, he went with the man he was with to the back

Naruto signed about a dozen papers did a license check and paid the man all that was needed to be paid for the newly modified bike

"Oh before I forget you need a helmet we do custom jobs here if you want a certain helmet design" the man offered

Naruto thought about it and told the man "a black helmet with orange highlights one way black glass vizor with a ninja like mask like bottom with good ventilation around the mouth and side's" Naruto said as the man wrote the design down

(meanwhile at a local bookstore)

Inside the store a blond man can be seen hanging up a necklace which glowed a very bright green color ready to affect a few select individuals when it was in possession of the one it was meant to find

(city)

Elyon was currently walking to Naruto's to pay him a visit until she got hit with a strong feeling almost as if something was drawing her to a certain location

After walking to a bookstore she saw this necklace dangling on display and for some reason she just took it and walked out not noticing a man stare at her so intently as soon she walked in and smiled wickedly as the object took immediate effect if the green lightning was any indication

(Park)

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and the Naruto clone were affected immediately

The girls weren't able to change back as the light of Kandrakar seemed to disappear

The Naruto clone was most shocking as it seemed to struggle to even stand up as it got on it's knees clutching it's head and shook violently as it's eyes morphed faster than the eye could see then exploded making a much bigger screen of smoke then the ones from before

The girls all panicked wondering if Naruto's clone bursting and them losing their powers had any connection, but a terrifying thought ran through all their minds 'if this is what happened to the clone…..what happened to the real Naruto?!' they all thought fearing the worst

(a few minutes earlier garage)

Naruto felt as if something was very wrong as he felt his powers were acting extremely erratic and somewhat restricted, finding a mirror he saw something that shocked him

His eyes were morphing in and out of different modes randomly seeing his regular eyes, blue rinnegan, sage eyes and markings, and finally the nine-tails eye

'What the hell is happening to me?!' Naruto thought entering his seal only to see something he'd never thought he'd see

The nine-tails was currently being held down by green chains and was being forced to the ground in completely restrained and the kanji on the paper seal glowed green along with the bars which seemed to shine a little green light

" **Naruto!"** the fox yelled out his name in anger

"What is this?" Naruto asked hoping for some sort of clue

" **How the fuck would I know, just fix it!"** the fox yelled hating the fact that he was being held down by chains _again_

Naruto took a minute to think, until he felt the clone he left with the girls burst and its memories came to him 'shit something must be affecting everything with a strong power' he thought as it couldn't just be effecting magic otherwise the fox wouldn't be in his current position as he was solely made of chakra

"Alright kid bikes ready and so's your helmet" the man said as he placed the keys and helmet on the table "oh and I added some leather saddle bags to your bike a free bikers helmet in case you have a passenger and some sunglasses if you decide to wear the other helmet" the man said putting the stuff on the table and looked at Naruto curiously as he hadn't turned around yet "you ok?" he asked in concern

"Ugh yeah just can't wait to get on the open road" Naruto said rushing to the helmet to hide his eyes

"Whoa kid calm down roads not going anywhere" the man said chuckling at his 'enthusiasm' as Naruto quickly got on the bike and started the engine

"Yeah thanks very much, have a nice day" Naruto said quickly as he put the pedal to the medal

'Damn I gotta find the girls' Naruto thought just then realizing he was unable anything 'fuck I can't sense them!, i'll head to the silver dragon and wait for them' Naruto thought thinking they would go there for Yan Lin's help

(later at the silver dragon)

Naruto pulled up in the alley outside the silver dragon and quickly took off his helmet and put on the glasses he received earlier

"Naruto!" Will said rushing toward Naruto as she and the others just arrived, she gave him a bear hug because she was glad he was ok but backed away blushing as she realizes what she did

"You guys are ok?" Naruto said sighing in relief until his nose caught their current scent "and where the hell have you been?" he asked wondering why they smelt low tide at the pier

"Dumpster" Hay Lin said groaning along with the others as it was a pretty low point for all of them

"Are you ok?" Taranee asked wondering how he was doing in comparison to what happened to his clone earlier

"Fine" Naruto said not really lying "but my powers are out a whack" he said which surprised the others

"You still _have_ your powers?" Cornelia asked both angry and curious 'what's with those non stylish sunglasses?' she thought and wondered if something was happening to his eyes as she could somewhat see past his frames and saw erratic movement "our's are _gone_ and we can't change back!" Cornelia said losing what little control she had over her temper

"So what's with the shades?" Irma asked changing the subject

"I thought they'd make me look cool" Naruto said a little embarrassed as he told quite possibly the crappiest lie ever

"Eh" Irma said not really feeling it

"Ok enough wasting time let's go see Yan Lin she should know something" Naruto said as they shouldn't stay in the alley as they would certainly be seen

Knocking on the backdoor to the restaurant, everyone waited till Yan Lin opened the door and when she did she was surprised the girls were in their guardian form

"Girls I told you to never to appear in public in guardian form!" Yan Lin said fearing the worst if anyone saw them "or smelling like that" Yan Lin said once she got a good whiff of them

"Granny they can't change back" Naruto said surprising the elderly woman "and my powers aren't working right" he said wondering if there was a way to fix the problem

' **You better fucking fix this!'** the fox yelled through their mental link not being able to stand being restrained like he was

"Oh dear" Yan Lin said letting them all inside

(few minutes later)

After a quick clean in the bathroom, the girls were now somewhat clean, wearing bathrobes, and drinking some tea

"I've tried like ten times and we still haven't changed back or have any of our powers" Will said very annoyed

"Yeah and thanks for the tea Mrs Lin" Irma said in appreciation

"It takes the chill of my wings" Taranee said shivering a little as her wet wings were very sensitive

"Shh! the only wings he know about are on the chicken" Yan Lin whispered not wanting any of her employes to hear what they talked about

"Can't you help us change back?" Will asked curious if the elderly woman had any method or way to change them back

"Yeah don't you have like a spell or a cream or like a roll on or something?" Irma asked sounding desperate

"Wait that's all you wanted 'I' could've done that" Naruto said placing his hand on each of them one at a time transforming them into their human forms

"Oh thank god" Irma said a little relieved till she and the others reverted back to guardian form

"Oh come on!" Naruto said a little upset 'not even my transformations work?' he thought seeing his only non physical technique not work

"Ugh when something good happens life takes it away!" Cornelia said mad that it didn't work

"Hmm you've lost your powers and we know Phobos is searching for someone" Yan Lin said getting everyone's attention

"There is a story of a long-lost stone, back when Meridian was a peaceful happy place, a young girl Wera, heir to the Meridian throne wandered from her parents and was lost, Weira's parents were frantic and besieged the mage for help the mage used the heart of Kandrakar to create a locater stone, a seven pointed star" Yan Lin said telling another story

'This star will summon for you one person who is lost and when she finds it, it will render powerless anything or anyone that might prevent her from returning home' Yan Lin said repeating the mage's words "but if activated the star could never be destroyed and might one day serve their enemies" Yan Lin said getting everyone's attention as they now seemed to grasp what had happened to their powers

'Ohhhhh fuck me!' Naruto thought as he understood what was happening

"Weira was drawn to the star, it guided her safely back to her family" Yan Lin said making the others smile at such a happy moment "her father threw the star into the volcano of threbe hoping to destroy it" Yan Lin said

'Well that obviously failed' Naruto thought flatly 'seriously i'm gonna shred that thing myself, if a volcano can't do the job I bet a rasenshuriken will' Naruto thought as even though it immobilized the fox which Naruto was completely ok with and found hilarious

' **FUCK YOU!, YOU RAMEN ADDICTED FUCK!'** the fox yelled mentally pissed that his jailer was getting off on this

But it affected him momentarily disrupting his chakra in intervals which confused him as the girls lost _all_ their, yet only his somewhat worked

"If Phobos found it this explains the loss of your powers, the guardians are trying to prevent his sister's return" Yan Lin said getting a surprise look from Naruto

"Phobos's _sister_?!" Naruto all but yelled at the reveal of this new information momentarily drawing the attention of the staff

"Are you telling me that, that arrogant sorry ass excuse for a ruler has a sister and she's _here_ on earth?!" Naruto asked as everyone was confused and angry that he weren't told about this earlier on

"Ugh yes" Yan Lin answered as she thought he already knew "I thought Caleb told you" she continued as the teen now adopted a dark look upon his face

'Of _fucking_ course he knew and forgot to tell me' Naruto thought as this was the kinda crap Caleb regularly pulled

"So what we look for Phobos's evil sister?" Will asked not knowing what to do

"No Will Phobos's sister doesn't know anything about magic or even Meridian, she was brought here as an infant and her identity has been a mystery, one that even I don't have the answer to" Yan Lin explained giving everyone all the information she had on the princess

'Jesus me and this girl are kinda alike' Naruto thought remembering when he found out about his heritage "but wait if she's heir to Meridian then she has to have power's like Phobos how come she doesn't know?" Naruto asked confused, as his brief encounter with Phobos, he could feel the power within him, it would be difficult to hide something that massive and he wouldn't be able to sense it

"Even if she doesn't know about her power's, her power's will try to protect her, it has it's benefits but it also has its weaknesses" Yan Lin said as ignorance could only go so far before it became a hinderance

'Jusssst great' Naruto thought as he now knew the girl's powers made her so perfectly hidden, it made it that much more difficult to find her 'her powers act as a double edge sword and since Phobos now knows who she is we'll be on the receiving end of it if we don't hurry up and find her' Naruto thought as time was being waisted as they had no powers and the stone was meant to bring whoever was lost back home

"How much longer will we be like this?" Hay Lin asked wondering how much longer they be stuck like this

"Hmm it could be an hour" Yan Lin said making the others sigh in relief "or it could be forever" she said scaring the other girls making them slightly panic internally

"What?!" the girls yelled no longer able to contain their feelings of worry

"You mean like the really long forever?!" Cornelia said in complete fear

"Worse than that i'm afraid, is the possibility that with the star's help Phobos has finally found the one he has been seeking" Yan Lin said as she and the other girls grew even more afraid

(ten minutes later)

Caleb was currently in a lot of pain because Naruto suddenly decked him in the gut "what the hell?!" Caleb said in a gruff tone of voice as he could barely breathe

"This entire time since we've met there's been a princess Phobos has been looking for?" Naruto asked rhetorically sounding both calm and angry

"So what it's not like anything can change we don't know who she is and neither does Phobos" Caleb said which resulted in a sucker punch to the face

"Well news flash you dumbass, Phobos found the star of threbe and it's in possession of the heir meaning Phobos knows _who_ she is!" Naruto said releasing all the built tension he had "your a leader all information is important, I get things need to be kept secret but this is public knowledge in Meridian" Naruto said a little calmer than before as beating Caleb started to become a relaxing activity

Caleb was shocked by the sudden news "the heir has been found?!" he said panicking on the outside just as well as the inside

"We must stop all this fighting and calm ourselves for all we know the girls could be powerless till the star passes to a new owner" Yan Lin said sadly as the girls felt their dire situation continue to worsen

"That's just great who wants to date a ninety-five pound moth?" Will said discarding her robe as her wings fluttered around

"If you are looking to attract a guy who's interested only in your looks then you should stop you are a great person and you look amazing in either form, if a guy can't see that than he's an idiot" Naruto said calmly

When Will heard Naruto's praise of her she had a strong blush which enveloped her whole face

"And the same applies to the rest of you girls" Naruto said making the other girls blush

(Phobos castle)

"Our pasling slaves have discovered a new portal jussst outside the earth town within solid rock" Cedric said relaying the information to the prince

"If the star has chosen correctly then the guardians and the boy are powerless, even with human lives at stake" Phobos said willing to kill however many people it took just to get what he wanted

Phobos then proceeded to grab a potted plant which had three venus flytraps that seemed to be connected making one plant, Phobos then ripped it out of it's pot gave it to Cedric who left in order to place it outside the portal

(silver dragon)

Naruto and the girls waited in the kitchen trying to think of a plan as they couldn't go out with how they currently were

Cornelia was currently admiring herself in the kitchen mirror "maybe older guys will like me like this" she said admiring her more developed features such as her face and breast's

"Like I said before you great the way you are" Naruto said once again letting out a sigh wondering if the girl heard him

"Yeah yeah yeah you might not care about much about looks, but how will girls attract other guys? I mean c'mon look at me and tell me your not attracted" Cornelia said as she lowered her robe showing her guardian form and her massive bust

"Yeah you're attractive" Naruto said in complete honesty surprising the other girls and made Cornelia smirk in victory "but that not what's truly important in a girl, if you want to be in a relationship with someone you have to see past their looks and see them for who they truly are on the inside" he said surprising the girls at such an intense and thoughtful outlook

Cornelia thought for a moment and knew he was right as even though she was proud of her looks she knew she wanted a guy who liked her for more than just that

"Ok Caleb is out trying to find the princess, what can we do in the meantime" Naruto asked open to suggestions as he didn't know what to do

"Babe if you don't have any ideas we're _really_ screwed" Irma said as she knew with the current condition of their powers she knew they didn't have many options and leaving the restaurant was a bad idea, if they were seen it would cause massive panic

As they waited everyone in the kitchen began to smell something that smelt like rotten thrash one would find by the ocean

"Wait a minute" Will said sniffing the air as the smell seemed familiar

"Oh gross!" Cornelia said as she groaned as she felt nauseous just by smelling the foul odor

"He's back" Hay Lin said in exhaustion as she didn't feel up to dealing with Blunk again

'Good god that reeks!' Naruto thought as tears began to swell in his eyes from how bad the smell was

Everyone went to the back door and saw Blunk shielding his face with a trash can lid "big bad thing important!" Blunk said still afraid of getting soaked

"Ugh what?, you stole a truckload of that stuff that collects between people's toes?" Taranee said meaning it as Blunk's foul stench seemed to increase even though it's only been a few short hours

"For news trade no Blunk bath!" Blunk said still cowering behind the trash can lid

"All right no bath….yet" Will said not wanting to give her word to Blunk as his smell continued to get worse "what's so important?" she continued curiously as she and the others knew Blunk wouldn't risk a bath if something serious wasn't going on

(outside town)

"Why are we doing this?" Caleb asked thinking this was a waste of time, thinking his time would be better used to look for the lost heir

"Because even though Blunk has a history of getting us into some really dumb situations, we know for a fact he would _never_ risk taking a bath unless it was an emergency" Naruto said giving Blunk a little credit

"This is a wild Blunk chase he scamming you so he can stay filthy" Caleb said until he and the others gasped as they say a three headed plant wrapped around some train tracks

"What is that?" Will asked the question on everyone's mind

"Blunk know" the pasling said in fear

"What is it?" Irma asked hoping for an answer

"Big hungry plant" Blunk said stating the obvious

A train whistle could be heard and when the group looked in the direction of the sound they all saw a train approaching in the distance

"We have to do something!" Caleb said as they ran down to the base of the vine

"No shit!" Naruto said as he and the others ran to the base of the pillar below the tracks

"We have to do something!" Irma said hoping someone had an idea

"Ugh I feel awful a few hours ago we had our powers and we we're using them-to wash a large rodent-and now that we really need them" Hay Lin said as she got cut off by Cornelia who then got cut off by Taranee

"People do incredible things everyday, who don't have special powers" Caleb said trying to encourage them

"He's right I didn't always have powers and still worked hard to be where I am, your powers don't make you special, you are all special" Naruto said as everyone was important and special no matter what gifts they do or don't have

Naruto and Caleb began climbing the wall the to reach the plant

"If we can cut it at the base maybe it'll wither, throw us some of those!" Caleb said pointing to the shovels

Will went over and threw a shovel toward Caleb who caught it and was gonna throw Naruto one until Naruto yelled "Will throw me those sickels instead" he said wanting to use something with a shaper

Will proceeded to throw a pair of sickels at Naruto who caught them then went to slice up the monstrous plant

Naruto began slicing and dicing the monstrous plant which resulted in it sending multiple small vines at Naruto, Naruto was able to dodge most of the vines but a few got close to make small slashes along his body making him drip blood along the creature

The creature was trying it's best to kill Naruto and noticed the girls and Caleb try and cut off it's root, but it noticed something strange as one of it's head to look at the spot where there was a noticeable amount of Naruto's blood that seemed to enter its body getting an immediate reaction

The body changed to a darker shade of green, it grew giant thorns along its body, it's head's now had a flower around it, and it's teeth became so sharp they stuck out of their heads

"What the hell just happened?!" Irma yelled seeing the plant suddenly evolve and become more deadly as she nd the others climbed the pillar

'Shit this thing took in my blood!' Naruto thought as anything in his blood could have caused this sudden evolution in the plant

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as the plant creature swallowed up Blunk, but seconds later the head that ate up Blunk began to choke until it coughed Blunk up

'Well whaddya know? his atrocious smell came in handy for once' Naruto thought humorlessly until he heard the train whistle getting closer

(bookstore)

Elyon could be seen wearing the green seven pointed star she took from the store earlier walking up to the owner almost as if he was expecting her

"May I help you?" Cedric said as pleasantly as he could because he needed to gain the princesses trust

"I-I think I stole this jewel from your window display" Elyon said full of guilt as she still couldn't believe she did that as it was so out of character for her

"Oh it's not a jewel it's practically worthless" Cedric said as he believe he knew what the girl was gonna do

"I don't know why I took it, it's not like me" Elyon said not understanding why she even did it "here it's yours" she said taking off the necklace wanting to return it to ease her guilt

"No wait!" Cedric said as he knew her taking off would cause the stones power to stop

(outside town)

The sweat on Irma's face began to rise

The shovel Taranee was using as a weapon started to burn as it lit on fire

Will's body began to generate lightning

Hay Lin's hair started to move erratically with the wind going in each direction

Cornelia could feel the small stones around her levitate

As Naruto was fighting some vines he suddenly began to feel his powers return, but the real indication that his powers returned was the announcement from the nine-tails **"fuck yes! i'm finally fucking free!"** the fox said until he remembered he was still in a sewer behind prison gates **"now I gotta escape this shit hole!"** he said as he escaped one trap then remembered he was still stuck in the same prison he's been stuck in repeatedly

(bookstore)

"You should have kept it" Cedric said trying to convince the girl to put star back on

"Uh uh it kinda freaks me out" Elyon said backing away from the jewel, until she spotted some familiar books which she then approached for a better look "are those school yearbooks?" she asked curiously

"Yes I believe so, i'm afraid i'm rather disorganized, I could certainly use someone like you to help me part-time" Cedric offered wanting to capture the girl's trust

"Really?" Elyon said in excitement "now don't laugh here's what I looked like last year" she said pulling out a recent school yearbook

(outside town)

The heart of Kandrakar shined a bright pink light

"Our powers are back!" Will said in excitement as she and the others took to the skies

"Yeah they are" Naruto said happy to once again feel his powers "Will can you and the others buy me some time?" he said running a good distance away to focus and gain some sage chakra

Will and the others nodded as they began their assault on the plant monster

"Earth!" Cornelia said landing on the ground launching a boulder at one of it's heads mouth

"Plants are ninety-five percent water" Irma said as Hay Lin flew around the plant so fast she created a vortex giving Irma an opportunity "water!" she said draining the moisture from the plant, but to her surprise it was fighting her trying to keep it's water "c'mon you overgrown weed give it up!" she said in frustration

"Girls getaway!" Naruto yelled as he and a clone both in sage mode were seen holding a giant ball with four rotating blades and after it was ready the clone dispelled

"Wind style rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled as he then threw the ball in the direction of the plant knowing the plant would be destroyed as anything hit by the rasenshuriken was immediately ripped apart at the cellular level

"Need a hand?" Taranee said as she remembered the technique Naruto showed her and focused a lot of power into it making a huge stream of fire alongside Naruto's attack which then combined making a flaming ball with red hot saw blades

When the attack reached the plant monster it was immediately enveloped in a vortex made of fire both cutting and burning it till it was nothing but ash in the wind

"Taranee that was genius!" Naruto yelled letting out a laugh at how awesome their attack was, he was also amazed at how well the his rasenshuriken and Taranee's fire combined making such as devastating attack 'I wonder how the rasenshuriken would look if I did it with one of the other girls elements' he thought in curiosity

Taranee blushed at the praise, but came to her senses as she and the others heard the train approach, they looked toward the tracks and saw that the tracks were bent up on both ends

"Crap!, Taranee you and me have to bend and weld the bars back together" Naruto said as he and Taranee went to the bend and weld the track back together

Naruto and Taranee enveloped their hands in fire then pressed down on the bars heating them up so they'd be easier to bend

Naruto quickly welded up both of his bars while Taranee was still working on her last one, he looked toward the direction of the approaching train which was less than a minute away "Taranee listen you need to dig down deep because the people on that train need you, I know you can do this you're stronger than you know!" Naruto said fully believing she could do it

Taranee listened to every word Naruto said 'he's right people's lives are in and I have to do this!' she mentally screamed as she focused all her power and strength into pushing the bar down

What Taranee failed to notice as she pushed down the bar was that her flames became even hotter and started to change color, the flames shined brightly becoming blue on the outside and white on the inside showing just how intense the heat was

'Whoa these girls have some real hidden potential' Naruto thought as seeing Will unlock her lightning, Irma increasing her power and control over water, and now Taranee's fire has increased dramatically in heat and power were all amazing sights to behold 'oh shit the train's to close!' he thought as the train approached, he tackled Taranee and held onto her tightly as he flew up so they wouldn't plummet to the ground

The train ran over it's now reforged tracks as soon as Naruto pushed Taranee out of the way making it to the otherside no problem

"Wow just in time or what?" Hay Lin said trying to ease the tension as two of her friends almost got hit by a train

"You ok?" Naruto asked Taranee still holding her in a tight embrace in the middle of the air

Taranee blushed at how tightly and protectively Naruto was holding her, if she was being honest with herself it felt nice to be held in Naruto's strong arms, but regained her barings as he asked his question "oh yeah i'm good thanks" she said as she started flapping her wings so she could separate from Naruto

"Sky fives!" Cornelia yelled as all the girls flew the same level of height to high five each other at the same time

(Phobos castle)

Cedric immediately went to the throne room and gave prince Phobos a picture of his sister "your sister the princess" Cedric said taking a bow

Phobos looked at the picture and began to laugh maniacally as the eyes in his sister's picture and Phobos own eyes glowed red shooting out red lightning which Phobos absorbed which was only a taste of his little sister's power

(later at the silver dragon)

"It's great to be back to normal" Taranee said in relief

"Ha yeah _normal_ " Naruto said laughing a little as he opened his fortune cookie "'true love comes in many forms don't question how it came to be'" Naruto said reading his fortune out loud

Will blushed wondering if that was a sign 'oh my god!, is-is this a sign that I should make a move?' Will thought in embarrassment as her mind raced at lightning speed coming up with romantic thoughts between her and Naruto

"Define _normal_ " Cornelia asked as Naruto was right, what was normal anymore?

"Ok we will never take our powers for granted again" Will said as the other girls nodded in agreement as they didn't want to abuse their special talents again

"Ah your powers are back, then the star of threbe has done it's work Phobos has the person he seeks" Yan Lin said fearfully

Naruto and the girls had surprised looks of worry across their faces as they realized that with their powers returned, Phobos now had his sister

Cornelia reached for her fortune cookie hoping for some kinda sign things would get better "'that which smelled like an onion will soon smell like a rose'" Cornelia said reading her fortune having no clue she was foreshadowing something that would happen to someone they all knew "huh?" she said in confusion till they all heard Blunk's loud shout and quickly went outside to see Blunk going down hill in a dumpster

Everyone followed after the dumpster as they didn't want Blunk to get caught for being in such a stupid situation

Blunk smiled victoriously as he made a clean break, but that all changed as he entered an active car wash and was cleaned in every way possible making the pasling smell like a new car

"Guess good things do happen to those who wait" Naruto said as he and the girls laughed while Blunk cried from smelling so _clean_

(bookstore)

Elyon could be seen returning to the bookstore she had left earlier "hi again it's 'Rick' right?" Elyon said a little unsure of his name

"Yes well ah Cedric actually" the man said telling the girl his actual name

"Oh I like that better" Elyon said unsure why she liked his rather unique name "so were you serious about that part-time job thing?" she asked and at that exact moment lightning could be heard outside "was that lightning?" she asked curiously as she looked outside unaware that her eyes glowed red

(fortress-like temple in an unknown location)

"Honorable council there has been some rather _interesting_ developments in the new guardians powers" the Oracle said unsure of how he would proceed as his power still couldn't tell the future "three of the aurameres have become exceedingly more powerful even though they power the veil" he said causing murmurs and whispers among the other members

"How can this be Oracle?" came the voice of a rather aged blond woman who seemed to be in great shape both physically and in appearance

"Well Halinor Luba and myself have kept track of the guardians and discovered why this has been happening" the Oracle said to Halinor the previous guardian of fire

The Oracle used his power and brought up and image of a blond boy wearing an orange and black flak jacket over an orange black tracksuit, he was also wearing a metal headband with a symbol of a leaf launching a massive ball with four blades

"Who is this boy?" Halinor asked in curiosity asking the question on everyone's mind

"His name is 'Naruto' and from our observations after the water guardian's auramere increased in power we have learned he has been training the guardians and learned he has his own elemental powers and other unique abilities" the Oracle said getting looks of surprise and shock from the other members of the council

"Oracle is this boy a threat?" Halinor asked in concern for the new guardians

"You're asking the wrong question Halinor" Luba said with her normal angry stoic face "what you should be asking is how this 'child' came into such power" she said not liking the fact a child was in possession of such power

Even though Luba and the Oracle monitored the girls and Naruto they couldn't trace his origins or wherever his powers came from

"What shall we do Oracle?" A man with white long hair and a long white beard that reached his stomach

This had troubled the Oracle as he had no idea what to do with the boy as he was unable to use his powers to see the future to determine if the boy was a threat or not, meaning he had to choose for himself what to do "we shall continue to observe him, seeing as this 'Naruto' has been assisting the guardians it would be in our best interest to let him continue" he said hoping he made the right decision

The council nodded in agreement as they would revisit this at a later date as they couldn't do anything due to the veil

Luba found this to be an outrage as such power equal to that of the heart of Kandrakar to be wielded by one boy was a mockery, and with the abilities he had made it even worse, she saw that he was able to make duplicates of himself and manipulate _pure_ magical energy from what she could make of the orb with blades which could only be done by having a massive amount of power

What really made her curious was how his eyes changed repeatedly, she only got a good look at his eyes when they appeared to be that of a toad with an orange pigmentation around the eyes, it seemed to make him stronger, which made Luba curious as to who he was and what type of power he wielded and if he had even _more_ than he showed, it would have to wait till she and the Oracle continued to monitor the guardians and 'him'


	16. Chapter 16

(Naruto's house at night)

Naruto was suddenly awoken as he heard a noise outside his house, walking outside in his pajamas along with a few special kunai, he saw his trash cans on their sides and their contents spread all over the ground

Naruto let out a sigh of annoyance as he now had to clean this up, as he picked up the trash he heard one of the trash can's move 'please don't be a raccoon' Naruto thought not wanting to deal with the bandit-like animal

As he got closer he peered inside and let out a groan as he saw what was inside "Blunk why are you digging through my trash?" Naruto asked a little upset until he realized something "wait how the hell do you know where I even live?" Naruto asked as he found it strange that the pasling knew where he lived, as he knew the girls wouldn't tell Blunk unless it was an emergency

"Blunk no know this was Naruto's home, Blunk only look for treasures" Blunk said still looking through the trash

"Wait if you didn't know this was my home, why are you here? I live like a mile from the city" Naruto asked a little confused to why he was here

"Blunk come through portal in woods" Blunk said still looking through the trash until he settled on a styrofoam cup "you have lot of these hats" Blunk said showing a ramen cup which he then threw into a giant pile of ramen cups

"Don't tell Will" Naruto said quickly not wanting to see the red-headed girl angry again "or Yan Lin" he quickly added as the elder woman frightened him when she was angry

"Blunk have price for silence" Blunk said rubbing his hands together showing just how greedy he was

Naruto gave the greedy little creature a lite glare as he knew and kinda expected this from Blunk, but he stopped as he heard a slight rustling in the woods around his house

Naruto could see slight movements past the trees even without his sensory abilities he could pinpoint their locations 'sounds like two 'people' are trying to 'hide'' Naruto thought

"Blunk when you came through the portal were you followed?" Naruto asked already preparing for the inevitable fight

"No" Blunk said acting all innocent as he didn't pay attention to his surroundings

"Greetings runt" Frost said coming out through the bushes and trees saddled on top of his rhino

"Ahhhhhh" Blunk screamed running away in the opposite direction

"Oh scarface how you doing?" Naruto said angering the hunter who remembered the scar the teen in front of him gave him

Naruto smiled as his ploy to make the hunter recklessly rush him work immediately as Frost immediately charged at him, so Naruto charged at him as well and when he was a few paces away he performed a jump kick knocking Frost off of his rhino straight to the ground

"Oh my god Phobos sent _you_ to capture _me?_ wow he needs a good reality check" Naruto said standing on top of Frost one foot placed firmly on his chest and the other on the ground, knowing Frost he would answer and give out as much and more info then what one would ask

"You fool I'm not the only one Phobos sent!, he has begun to reshape the veil so the portals are near both his sister and _you!_ " Frost said thinking Naruto would cower and tremble in fear

'Yeah no shit dumbass' Naruto thought as the only bit of useful information was that Phobos could reshape the veil, he only wondered why he took so long, his thoughts were interrupted as he heard something rushing through the air and he quickly ducked to avoid a glowing green mace aimed toward the midsection of his back

"Ya know I was kinda hoping Phobos put your half-dead ass _fully_ in the grave" Naruto said as he knew the weapon belonged to the tracker who seemed to be hiding the entire time he fought Frost, and waited till Naruto lowered his guard "and I see you still have a stump where your arm _use_ to be" he said trying to get a rise of the half-dead hunter from his dismemberment courtesy of Will "what armless?, oh wait I meant to say speechless" he said sarcastically

The tracker and sniffer immediately rushed toward Naruto letting their anger take over, Naruto jumped off Frost and then put some distance between

"Tracker wait!" Frost said as the tracker rushed to Naruto

Naruto wondered why Frost would try to prevent the tracker from rushing him, until he heard the sound of multiple projectiles fly through the air which he then proceeded to dodge

When he got a good look at where the projectiles landed he was able to identify the projectiles as webbing

'What the hell?! they have another ally here?' Naruto thought berating himself for not using his sensory skills to fully confirm that it

"You fools thanks to you I missed and now he knows I'm here!" a raspy female voice said from the trees

Naruto looked directly toward the sound of the voice, and he saw a black hairy half human half spider creature, the only thing that let him know it was female was her voice "ok i'll bite who or what the hell are you?" Naruto asked wondering who this new opponent was

"My name is of no concern as we shall bring you to prince Phobos, and I intend to make you suffer for hurting my love" the female spider creature said looking at Naruto as if he were prey

"Your love? who the hell is your love?" Naruto asked a little confused and a little curious to who the hell the spider creature's lover was

"You cur you shall pay for wounding Lord Cedric for he is my love, you shall curse and rue the day you met him!" the spider creature said as her hair started to rise slightly

Naruto could only stare at the spider creature in shock, as he just heard her say she was the snake creature's lover which made him turn green from the very thought of the two creatures sharing a moment of coytis which resulted in bile filling his mouth "oh god I just puked a little" Naruto said as he swallowed his vomit

Frost silently snickered agreeing with Naruto as he and many other troops have seen the couple sharing moments of affection Miranda's right, prince Phobos will have you and all your power!" Frost said punching his fists together, while also revealing Miranda's name

'Ok fighting a one-armed half-dead zombie, and berzerker with no skill, and a half-human spider thing' Naruto thought as his opponents weren't that much of a threat 'I have faced greater threats blindfolded, why in hell would Phobos believe they could actually 'defeat' me?' he thought wondering if he should laugh his ass off or feel insulted

"Ok I'm gonna give you guys a chance to get the hell off my property and go back to Meridian where you can tell Phobos to fuck off" Naruto said no longer wanting to deal with these three

Miranda and Frost started laughing at Naruto's remark as they were the only ones capable as the tracker was incapable

"You think you can defeat all of us?" Frost said not believing what he heard Naruto say

"Your outnumbered what can you hope to accomplish?" Miranda asked incredulously as she knew he had powers but didn't think his powers were enough to take all of them down

'Ok these guys are nowhere close to where I need to use this technique, but what the hell I need to test it out sometime' Naruto thought summoning three of his father's kunai "your last chance leave and you won't be harmed" he said giving them one final chance to leave

"Not gonna happen brat" Frost said basically speaking for all of them

'Well I tried' Naruto thought before throwing a kunai under Miranda, one behind the tracker, and one right in front of Frost

"Hahahahahahaha! oh come on that was your best I'm quaking in my boots" Frost said laughing it up

Naruto charged a rasengan and just teleported under Miranda slamming it at her underbelly sending her high up in the air, and quickly teleported behind the tracker pushing his rasengan even further into his back giving him a matching scar like the one he gave him on his chest

Frost was dumbfounded as he saw the blond teen disappear and reappear instantly, and when he saw that he disappeared once more he panicked as he didn't know where he had gone, he felt someone tap his shoulder and when he looked he saw Naruto holding his fist back decking him right in the face

Miranda, Frost, and the tracker stood up as best they could looking directly at Naruto who glared right at them, making them all tremble in fear as he quickly took them down and beat them in a matter of seconds

Naruto eyes quickly changed to a ripple pattern, then he slowly raised his hand sending out a wave sending them all flying back

Miranda slowly raised her head just to look toward Naruto as he approached with a frightening look in his eyes "retreat!" she yelled not caring about the other two as she feared for her own life, Frost and the tracker quickly went to their animal companions as they followed after Miranda

Naruto smirked as he chased after them wanting to see where the portal was so he could close it, after a few minutes of following them Naruto could see it blue light in the distance which he immediately assumed to be the portal, so grabbing a kunai with a small ball connected to it, he threw it toward the portal after they all entered and immediately closed it after the kunai went through smiling evilly

(few minutes earlier on the other side)

"My prince, do you think it was wise to send those three to capture the boy?" Cedric said in human form as he, Vathik, and the prince waited by the portal with a mobile magical cage

"You shouldn't let your worry about Miranda impair your judgment Cedric" Phobos said as even he found the the relationship between the two disturbing as Cedric was more than twice Miranda's age which was sixteen "besides now that we know where the boy will be we can strike when he least expects it" he said happy that for once Miranda's obsession with pasling meat proved fruitful

Vathik was nervous as if they were somehow successful he would have to blow his cover to save him

Cedric just stared at the portal in worry for his lover as he knew the boy was very skilled and even deadly if push came to shove the large scar on his side was a testament to that

His nerves were put to ease as the three came back through the portal all of them only having a few non-severe injuries

"Are you alright Miranda?" Cedric asked held her bridal style as she slowly transformed into her human form which appeared to be that of a young teen girl with short black hair wearing a plain beige dress with green attachments that covered her b-cup sized breasts and small flat ass

"Yes my love" Miranda said lovingly as she placed her hand on his face then proceeded to kiss Cedric and laid her head on his chest as she was a little tired after so much fighting

"Where is the boy?" Phobos asked clearly angry while mentally trying to stop himself from violently vomiting from such a disgusting scene

"We failed to capture him, my prince, he proved to be too powerful" Frost said kneeling before Phobos

"Not only that he seemed to move so fast we were barely able to blink and by then we were all defeated" Frost said hating that he lost so easily "he was so fast it was almost like lightning" he said unable to think of anything else to compare his speed to

"Interesting" Phobos said out loud 'he seems to have an arsenal of abilities which makes it harder for him to be captured, but no matter all it means is that there's more for me to take' he thought greedily "no matter he is now weakened, Cedric go and gather some troops and-" Phobos was interrupted as a small blade hit the ground and the portal closed

"Nevermind" Phobos said letting out a sigh in the hopes of easing his anger until his eyes spotted the small blade that came through the portal "Cedric bring me the blade!" Phobos said ordering his second in command

Cedric gently placed Miranda down then proceeded to pick up the small blade which didn't seem that special besides the small ball hanging from it and handed it to the prince

Phobos inspected the blade as he wondered why the boy he was interested in would send it through the portal, his thoughts were interrupted as he saw the small ball begin to smoke and before he or any other of his troops could react they were all enveloped in a pink smelly explosion

(back with Naruto)

'Wonder how Phobos likes my pink paint bomb with gargoyle sweat' Naruto thought laughing a little as he was glad he made a trade with Blunk for some gargoyle sweat as he thought it 'ok time to get home' Naruto thought as he used the hiraishin to teleport to his kitchen

'Ah home sweet home' Naruto thought before he fell to the floor on all fours breathing very heavily as he felt a lot of pain through different parts of his body 'what the hell?' he thought before he entered his seal

"Hey what's happening to me?" Naruto asked the nine-tails as he usually knew what was wrong with his body as he healed it to keep them both alive

" **Your body can't handle using the hiraishin without using** _ **all**_ **of it's seals using the few you understand and have grown accustomed to is risky, without using all of the seals to the jutsu you'll continue to rip and tear your muscles the risk is minimized almost nonexistent if you teleport short distances like say a few feet, but if you teleport longer distances your body will literally rip itself apart"** the nine-tails said telling Naruto all the risks as Naruto's death would result in his own death

Naruto quickly left the seal as he got what he needed to know 'crap I knew there were risks, but my muscles being torn to shreds is a bit much' Naruto thought as he then began to cough in his hand and when he finished coughing he looked at his hand where he saw a little bit of blood 'ok this doesn't look good' he thought washing his hand in his kitchen sink, then proceeded to his living room where he could sit down and let his body heal

Naruto relaxed as he could feel his internal injuries getting better, but his brief moment of peace was put to an immediate halt as the girls in their guardian forms burst through his front door "where are they?!, where's the portal?!" Will asked hastily

"Long gone and it's closed" Naruto said nonchalantly answering her question "and why burst through my door didn't I give each of you a key?" he said not understanding why they couldn't use the door like a normal people

"You defeated them all on your own?" Irma asked very impressed

"Yeah, how'd you know someone was attacking me?" he asked curiously wondering how they knew he was in danger

"Blunk came to my house and told me you were being attacked by the tracker, Frost, and some spider thing" Will said as she remembered Blunk banging on her window telling her Naruto was in danger

"Then she called us to meet up at the silver dragon so we could transform and fly here" Taranee said

"Yeah hey how come you were able to defeat them so easily and not when we first fought them?" Cornelia asked curiously as when they first fought the tracker and Frost it took all of them, but he was able to handle them all single handedly which made the earth guardian's suspicions get the better of her

"When we fought the tracker I had to hold back because I could have destroyed a lot of property and drawn to much attention to where we were fighting" Naruto said as he had to limit himself if not for the secret of magic or the destruction he could cause if he wasn't careful "and when we fought Frost we were stuck in a painting without powers and I fought a lot of Phobos's troops so I was pretty exhausted" he said lying down

"So I guess you didn't need us then" Will said as she changed herself and the others back to normal

"I wouldn't say it like that" Naruto said not wanting them to feel like he didn't need them "hey it's late you guys wanna sleep over?" he offered knowing it was late and it would take them a while to get home and they could just leave early to make it home so their parents wouldn't worry

Before Will, Irma, Taranne, and Hay Lin could answer Cornelia seemed make the decision for all of them

"We'd like love to" Cornelia said making the others curious to what she was up to

"Can you give us a moment?" Will said as she and the others dragged Cornelia to the kitchen "ok what are you up to" she said glaring at Cornelia

"Whatever do you mean?" Cornelia said acting cute which got her blank stares and glares "ok ok I was gonna see if he was hiding anything here to give us a clue to who he is" she said getting a sigh of annoyance from the other girls

"Oh my god will you give it up?" Irma said getting annoyed with Cornelia's obsession

"He helps us day in day out if he wants to tell us he'll tell us" Hay Lin said not wanting to push Naruto to reveal his secrets

"Why are you so obsessed with this?" Taranee asked curiously as she seen Cornelia determined and obsessed before, but this seemed like something else

"I-I don't know I mean after learning about what happened to his parents I thought about just leaving him alone" Cornelia said in honesty "but seeing what he did to that plant monster all the power he had I don't know it re lit my curiosity" she said not understanding it herself as the other girls brought up good points "listen if I don't find anything i'll stop being so crazy about this" she said hoping they'd at least help her

"You know what fine" Will said which surprised the others as she was the last person they expected to agree to this

Cornelia wasted no time looking around Naruto's house going through different rooms throughout his house his attic contained pieces of paper with seals written on them when Caleb told her what they were capable of she wanted to be far away as she didn't want to set it off by accident

Cornelia made it to his room where she checked his drawers and his closet, but she found nothing, that is until she spotted a book on his nightstand next to his bed

When she opened the book she saw that it was a scrapbook filled with pictures each picture was different and somehow unique

She saw one of a young Naruto and an old man wearing white and red robes eating what she could only assume to be ramen

The next was the same thing but instead of an old man it was a man wearing blue clothes and a green vest with a pineapple shaped ponytail but the most noticeable thing was a scar that ran across his nose

Next was a picture of Naruto and three other boys laying on the grass looking up to the sky with small contempt smiles on their faces, one boy had black pineapple hair and appeared to be sleeping from how relaxed his face seemed, the next was a boy with brown spikey hair who red fang like markings on his cheeks and small white dog curled up on his chest, the last one was a puggy boy who had a swirl on each of his cheeks and upon further inspection one could see crumbs on his

The next was rather _odd_ to say the least as it was a picture of Naruto in a horrific orange jumpsuit glaring to his left as he was next to a cheery girl with pink hair in a red dress doing a double peace sign next to her was a boy who looked clearly emo with his black hair, navy blue shirt, blank stare, and just angry eyes, above the three was a man who wore the same type of clothes as the man in the other and a mask that covered most of his face leaving only his closed right eye visible

The next was hilarious as it showed Naruto in the same jumpsuit from before, but the only difference was that Naruto had on white makeup with red markings and symbols over his face and an open right palm

She shifted to another page to see a picture of Naruto wearing his current black and orange tracksuit smiling next to a redheaded teen who seemed to be the same age as Naruto, he was wearing black clothing but the most noticeable thing about him was the dark rings around his teal eyes

The next was a picture of Naruto standing next to a younger boy with spiky brown hair wearing pale green jacket wearing an extremely long blue scarf both smiling as happy as they could be

The last one on the page surprised and rocked Cornelia to her very core, it was a picture of Naruto standing next to a beautiful blond woman who had her hair in pigtails, she was wearing a grey blouse with a sash tied around her waist, but the most surprising thing was her incredibly big breasts that seemed to defy gravity and what was worse was that Cornelia seemed to be able to notice that the woman's breasts were bigger than hers in both human _and_ guardian form

Cornelia just stared at the picture for a few more minutes and reacted how any girl in that situation would

(Naruto's living room)

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" Naruto asked lying on the couch still not fully recovered from his torn muscles from using the hiraishin

Before the girls could answer everyone could hear Cornelia scream out "there's no way those things are real!" she yelled in clear denial

"Oh come on!, what's the drama queens issue now?" Irma said letting out a loud sigh as Cornelia's attics were becoming a real hassle

"Can you guys go check on her? I don't want whatever has her like this to cause her to trash my house" Naruto asked still not able to get up as he would rip up his newly healed muscles

The girls went upstairs and looked around for Cornelia, till they spotted her in Naruto's room standing completely frozen holding a book in her palms and looked like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown

"Hey have you ever seen Cornelia like this?" Hay Lin asked Irma thinking Irma would know how Cornelia would be in any state of extreme emotion, because she would either be the one to cause it or drag her into a situation that would cause it

"Nope" Irma said not knowing what to make of this

Will and Taranee walked over to Cornelia waving their hands and snapping their fingers in front of her face get no response or reactions out of the guardian of earth

"Wonder how she got like this" Irma said walking up to their paralyzed friend

"Oh look it's a scrapbook" Hay Lin said as they all looked to the book in Cornelia's hand and when their eyes landed on the last picture of the page it caused the four guardians to have various reactions from the picture

Will looked completely wide-eyed as she stared at the woman's massive chest, it made her look at her own moderate sized chest and couldn't help the feeling of insecurity as she felt her own chest in comparison would be considered small

Irma looked impressed by the woman's bust and wondered if hers would ever get that big

Taranee jaw dropped as she had on a massive blush, she knew her chest was big as she was bigger than most girls her age but seeing the woman in the pictures bust made her think she wasn't as big as she thought she was

Hay Lin seemed to be blushing an extremely bright red color as for once in her life she felt jealous of another girls looks which just seemed to be extremely beautiful in every way possible and it just seemed so unfair to her as she considered herself as average

Will being the first to snap out of her thoughts went up to Cornelia grabbed her shoulders then proceeded to shake Cornelia very rapidly hoping to knock her out of her state of shock, when that didn't work Will raised her pointer finger and let a small spark appear on the tip as she proceeded to touch Cornelia with her electrified finger sending a small jolt through out Cornelia's body making said girl jump as her hair stood on end momentarily

"What's your problem?!" Cornelia growled at Will very angry that see electrocuted her

"Me nothing, I wasn't the one standing like a statue" Will said nonchalantly wanting to leave as she felt guilty for being in Naruto's room "besides are you done looking through his stuff did you find any _evidence?_ " she asked skeptically

"Just _look_ at this scrapbook" Cornelia said showing the girls who laughed a little as they looked at some particular photos "I mean come on look at these photos these don't look like they're in Meridian, or here" she said finally thinking she had enough proof to at least have the others on her side

"Actually it kinda looks like it might be Japan" Hay Lin said seeing some Japanese symbols in pictures where she saw Naruto eating ramen with someone

"Then explain the clothes they're all wearing" Cornelia stated not wanting them to just poke holes in her claim of Naruto keeping secrets

"People wear strange crap all the time, I mean come on you wore a princess dress to the _movies_ " Irma said bringing up a decent point that people wear strange crap all the time

"Alright there's no persuading you guys" Cornelia said in defeat as she finally accepted she have to figure this out on her own

"Yeah now let's go down stairs since you so _graciously_ accepted Naruto's offer we're staying till the morning" Will said kinda glad she got to spend the night with Naruto, but was not happy that she had to deal with Cornelia's paranoia

They all went downstairs to see Naruto lying on the couch looking bored "jeez what took you guys? and Cornelia what the hell happened to make you scream like that?" Naruto asked curiously wanting to know what caused the earth guardian to scream like that

Cornelia blushed as her mind immediately went back to the picture of the blond woman with massive breasts "none of your damn business!" she yelled getting a questionable look from Naruto and chuckles from the other girls

"O-k" Naruto said not knowing how else to respond to Cornelia's sudden outburst

"You must be really be jealous of the lady's rack" Irma said whispering it to Cornelia whose blush got even reder

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Naruto asked wanting to do something as he didn't want to be stuck on his couch doing nothing as he healed

"Movie/video games" Hay Lin and Irma said at the same time wanting to do their favorite activities on Naruto's big tv

"Come on lets play some games" Irma said really wanting to play some games and have a rematch against Naruto

"But we did that last time why not watch a movie like oh Star Wars?" Hay Lin said as she loved watching sci fi movies

Naruto sweat dropped a little seeing both guardians start to bicker on what activity they would do

(timeskip morning)

Naruto woke up to the sound of his tv playing a movie and someone banging on his front door once his vision cleared he saw that it was five-thirty a.m. all the girls scattered around his living room in different positions which seemed both funny and cute

Will was lying down in the middle of his couch her mouth wide open as she slightly drooled with her arm hanging on the side of the couch just slightly hanging above the floor

Irma and Hay Lin were on a recliner their head pressing against each other's which was kinda funny seeing as they argued last night until everyone decided to play video games then watch a movie as they lied down

Taranee was resting on the other side of the couch with her glasses on top of her forehead giving Naruto a good look of her face 'wow she's really pretty' Naruto thought knowing Taranee was pretty even with her glasses

Cornelia was most surprising as she seemed to be laying sideways on a recliner drooling while also snoring, it took most of Naruto's willpower to not take a picture of this

His thoughts were interrupted as someone was once again banging on his door, he then went to open the door and sighed once he saw who it was

Caleb dressed in his Meridian cloths "Naruto I need your help!" Caleb said then took notice of something "this is your house?" Caleb asked not knowing what to think "and wait why am I staying at the silver dragon's smelly basement with Blunk when I could stay here?" he asked feeling a little insulted

Naruto actually pondered that idea when he got the house, but Blunk's smell, Caleb's attitude, and the danger the two brought we're too much for Naruto handle for whenever they came over, especially if it meant paying for things that were either broke, stolen, or incredibly damaged and needed to be replaced

"Yeah I would but you see here's the issue you and Blunk are danger prone's you and him have literally caused so much damage i'm surprised the silver dragon's still standing" Naruto said in all honesty

"That's not true I-" Caleb said till Naruto quickly raised her hand to silence him

"You owe Yan Lin a lot of money for all the food you eat, damage you do to her restaurant, and when the tracker came here to look for _you_ he trashed eleven city blocks and don't even get me started on Blunk" Naruto said not willing to take Caleb's crap so early in the morning

Caleb opened his mouth to rebuttal his claims but couldn't as most of what Naruto said was true "ok forget about that can you help me get some information from the castle we need find out who the princess is cause as long as Phobos knows she's in danger" Caleb said not knowing how else to express the seriousness of the situation

"What about Vathik? he's the inside man of the rebellion" Naruto said remembering the big blue creature he helped save

"Vathik's position as a prison guard doesn't make him the type of person that would be clued in on such valuable information" Caleb said as Vathik risked his life for every bit of information he got and finding out the identity of the princess was incredibly risky

"I can't I was attacked last night and got really injured" Naruto said not sure if all his torn muscles were healed

"You were by who?" Caleb asked a little worried of who could've harmed Naruto

"Frost, the tracker, and some half human half spider girl, I think her name was Miranda" Naruto said answering Caleb's question

Caleb knew about the first two as he had a few run ins with them but the last one sounded familiar as he had heard things from certain rebells that ran into someone of that description and from what he'd been told they were lucky to survive

"Oh before I forget c'mon I have something for you" Naruto said as Caleb following him to the basement where he saw a vast majority of weapons he's seen Naruto use

"Here" Naruto said holding out an all to familiar sword to the rebel leader

"My sword!" Caleb said in excitement before he noticed his sword seemed different somehow

"So you noticed the difference" Naruto said getting Caleb to stare at him questionably "I used the metal I use in my weapons so it's stronger than it ever was before" Naruto said as Caleb gave his blade a few swings to get use to the feeling of his new sword

"Why'd you do this?" Caleb asked curiously not knowing what to say

"I know that this sword is important to you so I did my best to fix it" Naruto said as he'd seen Caleb take care of his sword with extreme care, as he did the same with his father's kunai

Caleb smiled at the thoughtfulness Naruto had for him by giving him this sword but what confused him was the two seals on his new sword "what's with the seals?" he asked wondering why Naruto put seals on the sword and why he'd even use them

"Their gravity seals one is to increase the gravity of the sword while the other is to decrease it's gravity" Naruto said explaining the seals functions

"I get decreasing it's gravity to make it lighter but why increase it to make it heavier?" Caleb asked not understanding its purpose

"You know how I have been training you and using gravity seals? well the increase in gravity makes it so you train with it's heavier weight so you'll be even faster when you decrease its weight and you can make it heavier so when you don't have it on you, you can make it so no one else can pick it up and use it against you" Naruto said as it was possible for your own weapon to be used against you

Caleb looked at the sword in amazement but then had a question pop into his head "how will I activate the seals?" Caleb as curiously

"Because i'm going to teach you how to use chakra" Naruto said both calm and serious

"What's chakra?" Caleb asked as he never heard the word before

"The power I use isn't just magic, I didn't even have magic before coming to Meridian" Naruto said surprising Caleb "chakra is about using both physical and spiritual energy which are then channeled and molded by hand signs, magic on the other hand uses only spiritual energy which results in draining a person's life force making their lives shorter and for them to age" Naruto said explaining the fundamentals of both powers "you have magic yet you can't use it without suffering from the drawbacks, but if you use chakra you'll be able to run faster and be stronger, you'll even be able to climb walls and walk on water" Naruto said making Caleb go wide eyed just thinking about the possibilities of doing what he told him

"Wait hold on how can you use magic and not suffer the drawbacks?" Caleb asked curiously as he knew Naruto used magic

"My chakra and magic naturally combine together making it so I have the best of both powers and none of their drawbacks" Naruto said as he didn't have to use hand signs and was training so he didn't have to use them for clones and his life force didn't drain

"So you'll be teaching me? when do we start?" Caleb asked very eager

"We already have, I started you on physical training so I could make it so you would be strong enough to draw out your chakra" Naruto said as he wanted Caleb to be ready in both body and mind and all Caleb had to do was pass one test when they started his training "listen we'll talk more about this later take your sword and go" he said not wanting to waste anymore time

Caleb wasted no time running out of his _friend's_ house to get to Meridian

Naruto smirked as he saw Caleb running in the distance fully believing in his friend then took a look towards the girls as he knew they only just began their journey as Phobos wouldn't be the only obstacle they'd face in their lives

Naruto's thoughts were put on hold as he heard the same noise he heard from last night and once again he saw Blunk going through his trash "you really need to stop going through my trash Blunk" Naruto said not really annoyed by him digging through his trash more bothered that he had to clean up his mess

"Blunk need tasty hats you good source of merchandise" Blunk said loudly as he licked the inside of the ramen cup thinking it was a hat

"Shhh! the girls are sleeping and listen if you get rid of those cups and make sure the girls don't see them i'll let you dig through my trash as much as you want" Naruto offered because he knew that Will and Hay Lin would definitely kill him

Blunk laughed and quickly shook his head accepting the deal

"Naruto?" Hay Lin asked as she woke up a few minutes ago and heard loud noises coming from outside

Naruto froze in fear as he didn't know how he could possibly hide this so he got so close to her she couldn't see behind him "hey Hay Lin what's up?" Naruto asked very close to Hay Lin where they were only inches apart

"Hey what's happening out here?" Hay Lin asked trying to look past Naruto but he just moved so she couldn't see past him

"Ya know Blunk digging through trash making a mess" Naruto said nervously not telling her the whole truth

"Oh you want a hand?" Hay Lin offered trying to move around Naruto only for him to once again stand in her way

"No it's fine" Naruto said until Blunk ran right past them laughing maniacally dropping stuff as he ran including some of Naruto's trash and about a dozen of his ramen cups

Naruto and Hay Lin just watched Blunk disappear as he ran into the distance

"Naruto" Hay Lin said not even looking at him

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto said nervously thinking the worst was gonna happen

"Why did you have so many ramen cups in your trash?" Hay Lin asked in an extremely calm voice

Naruto said nothing wanting to avoid the question at all costs

"I see WILL!" Hay Lin said screaming out the keeper of the hearts name

After a few moments Will came out rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "what's the problem Hay Lin?" Will said yawning and stretching

"Take a look at that" Hay Lin said pointing to the pile of empty ramen cups

Will glared at Naruto "you have anything to say to us Naruto?" she asked in a terrifyingly calm voice

"I don't have a problem!" Naruto yelled then suddenly Hay Lin started to harshly pull on his ear and pulled him to the inside of his house right into his kitchen

"Will go wake Taranee and gather up all the ramen" Hay Lin said tightening her grip on Naruto's ear

"What are you up to? what are you gonna do?" Naruto asked in panic thinking of what they would do to his precious ramen

"You'll see" Hay Lin said leaving what they would do up to his imagination

"Hey what's up you guys?" Taranee said coming in with Will

"We need your _help_ with something" Will said as she collected as much ramen as she could find, then walked outside with Taranee and Hay Lin who was still pulling Naruto by his ear

(few minutes later)

"Nooooooo!" Naruto screamed watching his most favorite food burn "why?!" he asked yelling crying to the heavens

Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin felt a little bad but knew it had to be done as Naruto needed a healthy diet

"Hey what's cooking?" Irma asked as she and Cornelia came outside to see the other girls and Naruto who on his knees crying beside a small bonfire

(later in the city)

Naruto could be seen riding his motorcycle through the city so he could clear his head after witnessing the horrific sight of ramen burning

" **Ugh would you quit your incessant whining?, you know they did that for the good of your health"** the nine-tails said not wanting to deal with Naruto's whining and knew that the huge amount of ramen he ingested whenever he was on a binge wasn't good for his body

Naruto just remained silent as he was silently agreed but still weeped inside his helmet, he stopped at a red light that was in front of the bookstore

At that moment Elyon on step outside the bookstore putting out a new sign, seeing his friend Naruto decided to go over and say hi, so after parking he went up to Elyon

"Hey Elyon what's up?" Naruto said surprising the girl

"Oh Naruto you scared me, I'm fine how are you doing this morning?" Elyon asked wondering how he was doing

"Could be better" Naruto said having a small frown as he remembered his ramen being set ablaze

Elyon felt bad that she asked a question that made him frown, then remembered that there was a carnival tonight "hey Naruto if your not busy tonight wanna go to a carnival?" she asked wanting to cheer him up while also wanting to make a move on the boy she liked

Before Naruto could answer they were both interrupted as a couple of dogs came up to them and started sniffing them

"Awww look at these little guys" Elyon said bending down to pet the dogs

"Sorry about that these guys get really excited" a boy with red hair

"It's cool" Naruto said as the he pet a dog who growled in appreciation

The boy with the dogs walked away once again leaving Naruto and Elyon alone "yeah sure i'll go to the carnival with you" Naruto said kinda excited as he remembered all the fairs he went to when he and Jiraiya traveled

"Great see you there at six" Elyon said excited to go to the fair with her crush

Unaware to the two blond teens they were being spied on by Cedric who found this information to be very interesting, so he went to the back room to the crystal ball and poured some sand over his crystal ball which then shoved Phobos's image

"What is it Cedric?" Phobos said as he sat in his bath trying to wash away stink from earlier

"I thought you would like to know that the boy you're interested in has decided to court your sister" Cedric said wondering what the prince's reaction would be

Phobos froze when he heard what his second in command said "this is perfect!" he said surprising Cedric as he didn't expect this

"My prince?" Cedric asked not knowing how to respond wanting his prince to explain

"Should he fall in love with Elyon, when we bring her to Meridian he shall do _everything_ in his power to _rescue_ her" Phobos said seeing this as a golden opportunity to catch two of the three things he wanted most of all for more absolute power

Cedric didn't know what to say as he heard the prince's plan, he stopped the transmission when he heard someone enter the bookstore and when he went to see who it was and saw it was just Elyon who looked like she was starstruck and smiling like she was the happiest person on earth

"You seem rather cheerful" Cedric asked Elyon in an almost teasing manor

"Yeah I just asked this guy I like to the carnival tonight" Elyon said admitting what happened moments ago to her 'friend'

"It almost sounds like a _date_ " Cedric said using the same teasing tone

Elyon blushed as she realized she basically did ask Naruto on a date "no it's n-not I-I just asked him to the carnival I bet he sees it that way to" Elyon said blushing while also feeling a little sad that she didn't make it sound like an actual date

"But what if he does see it as a date?" Cedric said with a silver tongue "you're a very beautiful young woman i'm sure he would be _very_ happy if you asked him for it to be a date" he said carrying out his prince's will

"Do you really think so?" Elyon asked a little unsure as Naruto seemed like the perfect guy to her as he was all the things she imagined in her perfect guy tall, blond, and bright blue eyes he was the whole package to her, but he seemed so perfect and she wondered why he would want her

"I know so" Cedric said with a devilish smile making Elyon smile

At that moment Hay Lin entered the bookstore surprising both Cedric and Elyon

"Hey Hay Lin what's up?, can I help you with anything?" Elyon said wondering what her friend needed

"Yeah do you have any cookbooks?" Hay Lin asked making Elyon curious as to why Hay Lin of all people would need a cookbook

"Um over there by the window" Elyon said pointing to a shelf by the window "your grandmother makes great food why on earth would you need a cookbook?" she asked very curious

"Well uh when we helped Naruto move into his house he didn't have that much healthy food in his house so I thought i'd get him a cookbook so he could cook himself healthier food" Hay Lin said not wanting to tell her she and the others were at his house last night without her

"Oh yeah" Elyon said remembering most of the stuff in his kitchen

"Hey are you ok?" Hay Lin asked after picking up a cookbook and saw that her friend had a light blush on her face and seemed really happy

"Oh um I asked this guy out to the carnival tonight" Elyon said not wanting to tell her it was Naruto

"Elyon that's so great!" Hay Lin said happy for her friend and couldn't wait to tell the other girls

"Thanks Hay Lin later" Elyon said as Hay Lin walked out the store

(open road)

Naruto was currently riding his motorcycle on really smooth road that was perfect for just cruising around on a bike with no cars around, his peace was put to a sudden halt as a portal suddenly opened in front of him which made him drift stopping a few feet away, he took off his helmet and walked to the portal and just as he activated his rinnegan to close the portal Caleb comes flying through skidding across the pavement of open road

"Oh shit! Caleb you alright?" Naruto asked as it must've sucked skidding across hot pavement

"Yeah never better" Caleb said giving Naruto a good look at his face which had two cuts on the lower left part of his face, a small one that in the middle of the right side of his face, and finally the large one across the left side of his head

Naruto knew the rebel leader was acting tough trying to ignore the pain "c'mon let's get you patched up" Naruto said as he helped Caleb over to his bike then made his way to the silver dragon to patch him up

(Phobos castle)

Phobos stands from his throne and focuses his power on the ground creating an image of his sister "The face of my sister after all these years" Phobos said basically burning the image in his mind

"I've successfully won her confidence, her earth name is Elyon Brown" Cedric said telling the prince her full name

"Elyon yes she'll make an excellent princess, well for a while" Phobos said as he and Cedric began laughing maniacally

Behind the throne were two of Phobos's guards one being a soldier while the other was Vathik who looked like he was desperately trying to suppress a laugh, he was biting the inside of his mouth to try and suppress his laugh as he remembered what happened last night

(flashback)

The Meridianites were not able to comprehend what they saw or smelled

Prince Phobos was seen wearing the robe he was always seen wearing but it had only one key difference and that difference was that it was all pink and smelled like the backside of a pasling

The people could only whisper among themselves as they couldn't believe what their prince was wearing

(flashback end)

'Get yourself together Vathik you have just learned the identity of the princess you need to get this information to Caleb' Vathik thought to himself

(later at the silver dragon)

"Crap" Naruto said as he tried opening the backdoor only to realize it was locked "looks like we're going through the front door" he said not all liking this as other people would see how badly Caleb was hurt

"So?" Caleb said not seeing the big deal while being held by Naruto

"Subtlety Isn't your best trait is it?" Naruto said rhetorically as Caleb once again showed he isn't aware of how people from earth would interpret or react to his injuries

Naruto could only look at him blankly and the moment they reached through the door Naruto peered inside and saw that there weren't that many people inside so he got a better grip on Caleb then quickly went through the front door and just as they were a few feet away from the kitchen door

"Naruto Caleb." a familiar voice said their names and when they looked back they saw Alchemy looking at them curiously and then in worry seeing the state Caleb was in "oh my god are you ok?, what happened" she asked seeing all the cuts on his face

"O-oh yeah i'm fine" Caleb said not wanting her to draw attention

"He just fell off his skateboard and hit the pavement" Naruto said hoping his half truth would be bought

"You need some help treating those wounds? I've had first aid training" Alchemy offered wanting to help

This surprised the two making Naruto quickly nod as he accepted her help because his own medical knowledge was limited to bandages and stitches

They took him down to the basement and sit him down on the bed "can you get the first aid kit?" Alchemy asked Naruto who quickly went upstairs to find the red first aid kit

When he got back downstairs he saw Alchemy blushing as Caleb took off his shirt showing he had no injuries on his chest or torso "did I come at a bad time?" he asked jokingly

"N-no did you get the first aid kit?" Alchemy asked nervously as Naruto handed her the red box

Naruto was impressed when he saw Alchemy quickly get to work on Caleb's injuries seeing her do this kinda reminded him of Sakura when she treated the injuries of her patients

Naruto waited for her to finish and after she was done Naruto could see all of Caleb's wounds were treated and bandaged up "wow she did a really good job on you Caleb" he said impressed by her work

"Yeah" Caleb said in full agreement as his wounds didn't hurt so bad

"Thanks I actually want to be a doctor it's kinda my dream job" Alchemy said blushing a little from the praise

"Well you're off to a good start" Naruto said seeing no problems with Caleb's bandages and fully confident she would succeed

Naruto then left leaving the two alone and as he got up he spotted Yan Lin currently taking a break which was rare but with so few customers it was understandable

"Hey granny how's your training going?" Naruto asked quietly so only she could hear him

"Fine fine come to give me more training exercises?" Yan Lin asked as she was easily able to do his exercises now and no longer felt the drain in her life force but she couldn't do everything she once did in her prime as she still had limitations and had to ease into it so her body could adjust to using her powers more frequently

"Your going to cut through leaves with just chakra as it'll show how powerful and far you've come and it's also an exercise that'll make your wind stronger" Naruto said explaining the purpose of this exercise

As he and Yan Lin discussed training they both failed to realize that Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia entered and quickly went to the basement

(basement)

"What the hell happened to you?" Irma said asking the question on everyone's mind as they saw Caleb all bandaged up sitting on a bed

"A bit of a portal mishap" Caleb said answering honestly

"Gee ya think?" Will said sarcastically as she and the others got closer to look at his injuries

"Guys guys guess what?" Hay Lin said as she ran down the stairs till she stopped when she saw the state Caleb was in "wow what happened to you?" she asked curiously

"Crashed landed through a portal" Caleb said beating the other girls to the punch not giving them the opportunity to say something that would embarrass him

"Huh anyway Elyon got a guy" Hay Lin said surprising the other girls

"A guy?" Irma asked wondering who it was

"Who?" Will and Taranee asked wanting to know the person's name

"She didn't tell me" Cornelia said sounding a little hurt because her best friend didn't tell her

"I don't know all she told me was she asked this guy out to the carnival" Hay Lin said mad that she didn't try to get more info out of Elyon

"Good for her" Taranee said happy for Elyon

"What's the big deal?" Caleb asked wondering why they were all so excited

"Well duh it's her _first_ date?" Cornelia asked stating it like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"So?" Caleb said not really seeing the big deal

"It's an important time in every girls life and this is Elyon's time" Cornelia said not knowing how else to express its importance

Caleb decided to keep his mouth shut for once as he did not know how to respond or contribute to this kind of conversation

(later at the silver dragon)

"Elyon how come you told Hay Lin you had a date but not me?" Cornelia asked wanting answers from Elyon

"Hay Lin literally walked into the bookstore and I was just so excited I just told her" Elyon said as she kinda expected this to happen as Cornelia was the kind've person that would overreact for not being told something of this nature

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Cornelia asked almost yelling

"What'll it be ladies?" Caleb asked walking over to Cornelia's table

"Caleb you work here?" Elyon asked wondering how Alchemy's crush was doing

"Yeah I kinda owe Hay Lin's grandma" Caleb said not wanting to go into detail of how or why he owed the woman

After taking their order and collecting a few dishes Caleb went to the kitchen and when he entered the kitchen he saw Hay Lin pressing herself against the wall spying on Cornelia and Elyon

"So what did you hear about Elyon's guy?" Hay Lin asked wanting details

"I didn't listen" Caleb said not wanting to get in the middle of teen drama

"You didn't listen why?" Hay Lin asked wanting an answer

"It's bad enough I gotta hang a towel from my pants and ask people if they want extra apricot sauce, I'm not going to go further than me and myself by jotting down the ramblings of a lovestruck girl" Caleb said sticking to his morals

"If you hide behind the mandarin tree and take notes I'll do your next shift" Hay Lin offered appealing to Caleb's lazy attitude

"Interesting" Caleb said now putting his morals to the side

(back with Elyon and Cornelia)

"Ok have you calmed down?" Elyon asked tired of dealing with Cornelia's annoying and over dramatic tendencies

"Yeah, yeah i'm cool" Cornelia said letting out a calm sigh

"That's good" Elyon said sighing in relief "I just want your support" she said needing her best friend

"And you have it forever and always" Cornelia said quickly not even needing a moment to think

"Thanks and this guy is just so perfect he's everything I wanted in a guy" Elyon said her mind traveling somewhere else

"Oh your dream guy huh?" Cornelia said remembering Elyon's dream guy was supposed to be tall, blond hair, and blue eyes "so what's his name?" she asked wanting to know who the guy was so she could later hurt and threaten him if he hurt her best friend

Elyon looked down as she now sported a light blush and mumbled

"Elyon I can't hear you what you say?" Cornelia asked as she couldn't hear her

"It's-it's" Elyon said having trouble saying the name of the guy she like "It's Naruto!" she yelled just blurting it out

Caleb fell to the floor silently laughing as he found this to be hilarious and thought it would get even funnier seeing as Cornelia was already paranoid about Naruto and thought this might send her over the edge

Cornelia just looked at Elyon wide eyed and frozen not believing what she just heard her best friend say

Elyon just stared at Cornelia not expecting her to suddenly freeze "Cornelia?" Elyon asked wondering what had her like this, until suddenly

"WHAT?!" Cornelia said yelling getting everyone's attention "you're going on a date with _Naruto?_ " she asked not knowing where to begin

"Yeah geez what's your problem? you are making it sound like it's the worst thing in the world" Elyon said not knowing how to interpret her friends reaction, until a stray thought entered her head "wait are you….jealous?" she asked curiously wanting her friend to answer

Cornelia just blushed as she just imagined what her best friend said wondering if it was true and Cornelia's blush was all the confirmation Elyon needed

"Oh my god!, you're jealous!" Elyon said surprised and a little angry

"W-what n-no i'm not!" Cornelia said quickly denying the very motion

"If your not then why are you blushing?" Elyon asked getting angrier

"Listen Elyon I _swear_ I don't like Naruto" Cornelia said hoping that would calm the girl down

"I hope so" Elyon said leaving angry

Caleb got up and went to the kitchen wondering how the other girls would react and wondered if their reactions would be as funny as Cornelia

(few minutes later)

The other girls were shocked to learn that Naruto was Elyon's date to the carnival having individual reactions

Will was shocked and when she came out of that shock she looked ballistic, her anger was so strong it caused a massive power surge throughout the silver dragon breaking all the lightbulbs

Irma was happy for the two, but she couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling inside her gut

Taranee felt happy for the two of them but felt a little lonely as she never had a boyfriend before and wondered if she should make an effort to get a boyfriend

Cornelia was in the corner standing in silent rage thinking of what could happen to her best friend on her date with Naruto

Hay Lin felt joyous that her two friends were going on a date, but felt a little sad she hasn't found that special guy

"Ugh I can't take this!" Cornelia yelled out no longer able to contain her anger "why _him?_ , why _Naruto_ of all people?" she said not directing the question to anyone in particular

"And _what_ is wrong with him?" Will asked still angry that Elyon was going on a date with Naruto and yelling at Cornelia for stupid remarks about Naruto seemed like a good outlet for her rage

" _We_ don't know anything about him what if-what if he tries something perverted?" Cornelia said looking a little afraid

Everyone just stared at her with a blank stare "that _literally_ has to be the most stupidest claim you have said about Naruto" Taranee said as that claim made her think her friend was an idiot

"Well-" Cornelia was saying until the kitchen door suddenly opened revealing Naruto dressed very different than the guardians ever seen him

Naruto was currently wearing black sneakers, black pants, a crimson red semi formal shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a dark orange undershirt "hey guys what's up?" Naruto said greeting his friends

The girls were literally speechless when they saw Naruto with only one thought on their minds 'hot'

Cornelia quickly regained her senses and marched straight up to Naruto "now listen and listen good if you hurt Elyon tonight I _will_ make you sorry you ever met me" Cornelia angrily making sure Naruto knew the consequences

"Umm not that i'm complaining, but why are you dressed like that?" Irma asked

"Well I was talking to Yan Lin earlier and then went shopping with her" Naruto said trailing off

(earlier that day)

After talking about her training Yan Lin and Naruto decided to have some tea and converse about what was happening in their lives

"So how's your new house?" Yan Lin asked wanting to know how he was adjusting

"It's great thanks" Naruto said happily enjoying his new home

"So anything exciting happen lately?" Yan Lin asked curiously as she drank her tea

"Well besides bringing Caleb here after he hit the pavement, Elyon asked me to go to the carnival with her" Naruto said making Yan Lin almost choke on her tea

After calmly drinking her tea she looked toward Naruto "and what are you gonna wear?" she asked curiously

"Wrong with what I'm wearing?" Naruto asked the elderly woman

"We're going out" Yan Lin said getting up

"What why?" Naruto asked confusedly

"You need to make yourself look presentable" Yan Lin said pulling Naruto along

"O-k" Naruto said not understanding why

(later at the mall)

"Can I ask why we're getting so many shirts?" Naruto asked after he tried on a few dress shirts and got both a tux and a suit

"Because you never know when you might need it" Yan Lin said as if it was sagely advice

"Okay that I understand, but why do I need it tonight for going to the fair?" Naruto asked still not really understanding it

"Trust me kid you'll thank me later" Yan Lin said as Naruto paid for the clothes

They soon left the mall and called a cab and as they waited Naruto started to chuckle

"What's so funny?" Yan Lin asked seeing Naruto chuckeling

"Well you see I really hate shopping but it was kind of fun doing it today with you" Naruto said having a genuine smile

Yan Lin looked momentarily surprised, but then smiled as she also enjoyed spending time with Naruto

The two just enjoyed each other's company as they rode back to the silver dragon

(Flashback end)

"She was really persistent in me getting some new clothes" Naruto said as Yan Lin put

'Looks like someone was playing cupid' Irma thought thinking Hay Lin's grandmother was very sneaky

'Traitor' Will thought about Yan Lin as she thought Yan Lin knew about her crush on Naruto

"Anyway I gotta go" Naruto said leaving through the front door unaware that Irma and Taranee were holding back Cornelia from following after them

"So something you wanna tell us Will?" Irma asked pointing to one of the many broken lightbulbs in the restaurant Will glared at her with her eyes completely enveloped in lightning ready to unleash some rage

Everyone stopped what they were doing as someone knocked against the backdoor and when Hay Lin opened it she saw that it was Blunk along with a big blue creature

"Blunk what are you doing here? and who is this? why did you bring him here?" Hay Lin said quickly afraid that someone this big would be spotted even easier than someone of Blunk's size

"I need to speak with Caleb" the blue creature said coming in

"Wait you're Vor-toe right?" Will asked not entirely sure of his name

"Vathek" he said correcting her

"Vathek?" Caleb asked wondering why he was here

"Caleb I have news" Vathek said in an urgent tone

"Excuse us" Caleb said heading to the basement to talk privately

"Hey Blunk I hear there's a dead pigeon on the roof" Irma said not wanting to be around Blunk's stink

(minutes later)

Caleb came upstairs with a blank look on his face "we need to go!" Caleb said sounding urgent

"What's the rush?" Will asked as he made it sound serious

"The sister of Phobos has been identified" Caleb said surprising the girls and getting their attention "her name is Elyon Brown" he finished shocking the girls to their core none more so than Cornelia

"That's not possible" Cornelia said wide eyed and in complete denial at what she just heard

(the carnival)

Elyon was currently waiting by the ticket stand waiting for Naruto 'I wonder when he'll get here?' she thought wondering where he was

"Hey Elyon" Naruto's voice in the distance said an when Elyon saw what he was wearing all she could do was turn a bright shade of red

"W-wow Naruto you look great" Elyon said not knowing what else to say

"Thanks so do you" Naruto said thinking that she always looked great "hey i'll go buy us some tickets" he said walking up to the ticket vender and received about forty tickets

"So what do you wanna do first?" Naruto asked

"How about we play some games and then go on a few rides?" Elyon asked wondering if that was ok with him

"Sure" Naruto said grabbing her hand making her blush as they walked

They walked until Naruto heard the sound of crying in front of a dart game booth and walked over to see a little girl with black hair crying "hey what's the matter?" Naruto asked as he never liked to see little kids cry

"I tried playing this game and when I hit the ballon it didn't pop" the little girl said while sobbing

"Like I told you before little miss if you hit the ballon it would've popped" said the vender of the game with an all to sly grin

"Hey what's your problem?" Elyon asked never really liking the types of people that cheated in games

"Ma'am I do not have a problem, this little girl just lost now I know it don't seem right with her crying like that, but she lost plain and simple" the man said not having any remorse even as the girl cried

Naruto not being able to stand the girls crying went over to the man "How much for a game" Naruto asked as calmly as he could

The man just smirked as held up two fingers, which then made Naruto place down two tickets

"Naruto what are you doing? you're just wasting your tickets on this guy he's just a guy trying to steal and waste your money" Elyon said trying to talk him out of it

"Don't worry I got this" Naruto said and then looked to the little girl "hey kid which animal do you want?" he asked which surprised the girl, but then she pointed to a big pink rabbit hanging by a string

"Alright here's the rule's you get five darts and have to hit five out of the twenty balloons to get a prize" the man said explaining the rules

Naruto listened to what he said and decided to give the cheating man a taste of his own medicine for making a child cry, he focused his chakra into the dart he was currently holding and when he threw it, it quickly popped two balloons which surprised everyone watching

"So if i'm reading this right if I pop five balloons I get a prize let's see what happens when I hit ten" Naruto said fully confident

His second dart hit two balloons just like the first one, then his third, then the fourth, and finally his fifth

The man behind the stand couldn't believe his eyes as the boy in front of him popped ten _rubber_ balloons with _weak plastic_ tipped darts

"Now since I popped _ten_ of your balloons I think you owe this little girl that giant pink rabbit and my friend any prize she wants" Naruto said with a smug grin as the man angrily passed him a bunny and waited for his next choice

"Here you go little girl" Naruto said as he got down on one knee and handed it to the girl

"Thanks mister" the girl said running off with the stuff animal

"So Elyon which one do you want?" Naruto asked while staring at the man almost daring him to deny him his second prize

"Um why don't you pick for me?" Elyon said as she looked at the different animals but couldn't decide as she really liked animals

Naruto scanned through the animals until his eyes landed on one particular stuffed animal and pointed at it which the man then picked up and handed to him

"Here you go Elyon" Naruto said presenting the stuffed animal

As he gave it to her she got a better look at it she could see it was an orange fox with a white underbelly and black feet "wow he's adorable! thanks Naruto" Elyon said cuddling with the stuff animal

Naruto was happy that Elyon was happy, but he picked the animal for another reason as he knew Elyon cuddling with the fox would send the nine-tails into a frenzy as the fox couldn't handle his species being called cute and adorable

(in the distance)

"Oh yeah he's _definitely_ a pervert, cause all perverts help sad little kids" Irma said sarcastically as she was both jealous and envious of Elyon from the way Naruto was treating her

Cornelia ignored the urge to smack Irma upside her head, but couldn't deny that she was right as so far Naruto was being the perfect gentleman

Taranee and Hay Lin laugh at the jab Irma made toward Cornelia

"Caleb what happening?" Vathek asked a little confused

"It's called a 'carnival' it's basically a festival" Caleb said explaining the event to his friend

"Not that" Vathek said pointing to

Will looked at the scene in such intense anger her hair began to move while also feeling some heartache as she really liked Naruto and seeing this happen right before her sucked to no end

(back to Naruto and Elyon)

Naruto and Elyon were currently waiting to get on the ferris wheel ride "you excited?" Naruto asked as Elyon really seemed to really want to go on the ride

"Y-yeah" Elyon said nervously as she thought this would be a good opportunity to officially ask Naruto out

"Next" the man running the ride said making Naruto and Elyon walk up and enter their seats

"Alright strap in kids" the man said as Naruto and Elyon strapped in as the ferris wheel started moving

(back with the others)

"So Naruto is courting the princess?" Vathek asked in a whisper wanting to get caught up on what was happening

"Yeah" Caleb said blankly as it was obvious to anyone who saw

'Oh this is so unfair!' Will said as her power grew so powerful it caused a serious reaction to not just the carnival

It happened instantaneously, the power to the fair went down for all the rides and stands but it didn't stop there as everything within a mile of the carnival

"Wow dramatic much" Cornelia said actually making a joke at Will's expense which resulted in a sharp glare

"That's _rich_ coming from _you_ of all people!" Will said harshly

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Cornelia asked feeling insulted

"Ugh you're a drama queen" Irma said actually sounding completely serious when she said her remark

"'Oh what if he does something perverted?'" Hay Lin said mocking her earlier remark while also high fiving Taranee who was laughing at Hay Lin's imitation of Cornelia

(Naruto and Elyon)

'This is literally the perfect opportunity to ask him' Elyon thought as she and Naruto were currently at the top of the ferris wheel because it stopped for some mysterious reason

"Wow looks great up here" Naruto said actually liking the sights he saw in the distance

"Yeah it does" Elyon said not looking at the sights but Naruto's face

(back with the others)

Will face palmed into both her hands at what she had done making her issue that much worse and making Elyon's date even better

"So did you plan that or did that just literally blow up in your face?" Irma said while chuckling

Vathek and Caleb just ignored the girls remarks as they just continued to observe the princess looking for any potential dangers

(Naruto and Elyon)

After waiting till the ferris wheel was fixed Naruto and Elyon went to go grab something to eat from one of the vender's when Elyon spotted a popular carnival snack

"Oh wanna get some cotton candy?" Elyon asked liking the pink fluffy treat

"Sure is it good?" Naruto asked curiously

"Is it good? it's cotton candy!" Elyon said until a sudden thought hit her "have you _never_ had cotton candy?" she asked actually wanting confirmation

"Not really" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders

"Well then i'm about to blow your mind" Elyon said dragging him to a man selling cotton candy who then gave them two sticks with pink cotton candy

Elyon looked at Naruto and waited with anticipation wanting to see how'd he react "Well how is it" Elyon asked wanting an answer

Naruto nibbled chewing the soft treat and smiled "not bad" he said eating some more 'maybe the girls are right I should try more food that isn't ramen' Naruto thought thinking it was really good, but still not as good as ramen

Finding a place to sit down to eat and talk and after awhile of talking and feeling sticky they decided to split to go to their designated bathrooms, but as Naruto walked he got the feeling he was being watched but couldn't pinpoint it as there was a lot of people at the carnival

(With Cedric and co)

"Ugh I can't do anything from here I need to get closer to the girl" Cedric said until he saw the guardians and rebel leader 'covertly' make there way to Naruto

(Naruto)

Naruto finishing fast came out of the bathroom, but was soon blindsided by his friends "Naruto we need to talk" Caleb said hastily

"Ok what's up?" Naruto asked curious as to why they were all here

"Elyon is the princess of Meridian" Caleb said not beating around the bush surprising Naruto

'Of fucking course, the girl we're all friends with is the princess of Meridian' Naruto thought and wondered how he didn't notice the familiarity Elyon had with Phobos as they both had the same type of blond hair and similar facial structures

"Well what do we do? I can't just go up to her all of sudden and say she's a princess after hanging out for so long" Naruto said as this might cause Elyon to freak out and worse of all she'd either believe him and panic or call him crazy putting him in the looney bin, but he couldn't deny that she didn't deserve to know after all his parents were kept a secret to him his whole life and if Elyon reacted the same way he did when he found out about the nine-tails they were all screwed

"No you can't listen just go find her and keep her safe" Will said almost sounding bitter about telling him to do what she said

Naruto didn't object to the idea but was curious to why Will looked so upset and sad "hey Will you ok?" Naruto asked wanting to at least make sure before he left

'Even when he should be focusing on Elyon he's worried about me' Will thought touched by his sentiment "i'm fine go" she said sending him off then had on a serious look "any of you say a _word_ and i'll make your hair stand on split ends for a very _long_ time" she said as she saw Irma grin and _subtlety_ approach

(Elyon)

"Hey sorry if I made you wait long" Naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously

"It's alright I just got here myself" Elyon said a little cheerful

"Hey anything else you wanna do?" Naruto asked as he was still new to carnivals

"Yeah how about we head to the haunted house?" Elyon said knowing there was a certain ride in that direction

(a few minutes earlier)

Elyon had just finished going to the bathroom and was currently waiting for Naruto, she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone call her name

"Hello Elyon" Cedric said greeting his employee "how are you enjoying the carnival?" he asked acting as if he wasn't following her around

"I've been having a great time!" Elyon exclaimed excitedly as being here with Naruto had been really fun

"Oh did you ask Naruto if he wanted this to be a date yet?" Cedric asked already knowing she hadn't

Elyon looked down in shame as she had yet to ask Naruto "no I haven't" she said not even lifting up her head

"Don't feel bad Elyon love is tricky" Cedric said as he knew of what some people said about him being with Miranda "and if you ever need someone to talk to my shop door will _always_ be open to you" he said

Elyon smiled at her friends offer "thanks but I don't know what to say to him or what i'll even do" she said not knowing what to do

Cedric grabbed both her shoulders and turned her around to where she was facing a certain ride that just might help in her situation

(present)

Elyon was currently but discreetly bringing Naruto to the _Tunnel of Love_ hoping that ride would somehow help express her feelings

(in the distance)

"Oh my god!" Cornelia said as she saw where Elyon was taking Naruto "she isn't gonna do what I think she's gonna do is she!?" she asked the others in clear panic

"Whoa girl's committed" Irma said in surprise actually speechless

"Wow she's bold" Taranee said a little envious of her friend's boldness

Hay Lin didn't know what to say as her mind metaphorically crashed from shock

Will was beyond jealous and angry now and subconsciously did something she wished she'd done sooner

(Elyon and Naruto)

Nearby the haunted house as they got closer to the tunnel of love the ride just stopped working and to add insult to injury the control panel suddenly exploded, but luckily no one was hurt

'Aw man' Elyon thought as the perfect opportunity literally blew up

"Hey you ready for the haunted house?" Naruto said cheering her up a little as she still got to be close to him

(in the distance)

The girls were silently laughing at Will for the extreme's she was willing to go to just to prevent Elyon from making the move she wanted

"You know this is the funniest day of my life" Caleb said not that concerned for the princess as long as she was with Naruto her

"I know something funnier" Vathek said remembering last night's events

"Let's hear it" Caleb said fully interested

"You really gotta stop acting so dramatic babe" Irma said to Will "your gonna end up like Corny if you don't" she said getting a small laugh out of Will

"But I don't know what i'm suppose to do" Will said sounding sad and whiney

Irma felt for the girl as Naruto just seemed perfect even to her when she had dreams about him "well what does your heart tell you?" she asked as she was a person who followed her gut and heart

"I-I should have said something sooner Irma" Will said surprising Irma a little from Will's sudden confession "I really like him but now he's with Elyon" she said sounding sad

"Just tell him how you feel" Irma said sounding dead serious "you'll never get any closure if you don't tell him" she said not wanting her friend to have any regrets for not doing anything

Will was surprised by Irma's serious sounding tone but knew she was right, she was interrupted from her thoughts as Caleb laughed loudly

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they all heard screams of panic from the haunted house

(earlier inside the haunted house)

Cedric was still monitoring Elyon and Naruto and knew he had to cause some panic to seperate them as he needed Elyon to be alone for him to further gain her trust as their 'date' had yet to show any results

Cedric sent the lerdan who commanded the larvek to stir up trouble, the green centipede like creature with bright violet eyes entered the building surprising some people who thought it was a new addition to the haunted house on account to how disturbing the creature looked

The larvek wasted no time letting out a loud roar scaring most of the people inside the haunted house making them run away in fear

On a the tracks a little ahead were Naruto and Elyon currently watching the animatronic monsters act as whatever basic monster they were

Naruto heard the monster and started to sweat as he was currently stuck between a rock and a hard place as Elyon didn't know about magic and if she looked back for even a second and got a real good look of the larvek she'd figure out it was real and to add insult to injury if he even did something that seemed weird or strange to Elyon he'd draw unnecessary attention from Elyon and she'd figure out something was off which meant he'd be screwed

(back with the girls)

Everyone was currently rushing to the haunted house as they couldn't take the chance if it was nothing as Elyon was in there with Naruto

"Ugh we should've been closer" Caleb said berating himself as even though Naruto could very much protect himself and Elyon that didn't mean he would abandon other people's lives meaning he'd be at a disadvantage

"There's no time to look back on it now we gotta get there and make sure there safe" Will said putting her jealousy to the side wanting them to be ok

(with Naruto and Elyon)

'Damn it all to hell!' Naruto thought as he prepared himself if the larvek attacked as it was currently eyeing him and Elyon as if they were prey to be feasted on 'I need to do something otherwise this thing will attack us' he thought as the creature seemed very impatient

"Hey Naruto you ok?" Elyon asked seeing Naruto act all stiff "are you _scared?_ " she asked sounding like she was teasing him

Naruto slightly eased up a little as Elyon calmed his nerves a little "of this place never" he responded confidently till a 'ghost' popped out of nowhere making him jump slightly making Elyon giggle

' **It amazes me how pathetic you can be'** the ninetails said mentally to Naruto **'you have** _ **me**_ **a literal giant mass of chakra made of anger and rage, you can stand up to me but not some cheap knock off of a spirit'** he continued feeling a little insulted

'Are you serious _that_ is what you wanted to say to me? seriously?' Naruto asked incredulously 'how about a little help unless you have a way to help you can put on a muzzle and shut the hell up!' he thought in response

' **Not that you deserve it, but I think I figured out a way for you to make shadow clones'** the nine-tails said sounding arrogant through the link

'Really well don't keep me in suspense' Naruto thought sounding sarcastic 

' **I have been keeping track of your training and something crossed my mind when you practiced your elements'** the nine-tails thought confusing Naruto **'in** _ **our**_ **world chakra exist in everything from a person's body to the land they walked on, but earth is different as chakra only exists in humans and animals meaning even with elemental chakra a person manipulating that element would find it extremely difficult, yet you are somehow extending your chakra to whatever element you're currently using and if you can extend chakra to the elements why not separating it from your body thus creating a clone'** the fox said to Naruto who thought of what the fox said and tried to seperate a small piece of chakra from his body which

'But wait what about magic' Naruto asked still keeping an eye on the creature as the incredibly slow cart moved and he still focused on the small mold of chakra outside his body

' **From what i've seen magic bends certain rules but still follows rules of its own'** the nine-tails responded as it perplexed even him how magic fully worked

Naruto just sat back accepting the answer to his question, but immediately put all his focus in the mold of chakra he seperated and soon calmed down as it wasn't forming a clone so he began to 'feel' himself in the chakra mold trying to give it his shape which thankfully worked as he heard a familiar sound

The Naruto clone was surprised it formed from what the original did, but put that to the side as it had a predatory worm to fight

The Naruto clone snuck behind the worm and grabbed it by its tail throwing it far away from the original Naruto and Elyon

The worm picked itself up from the debris in was under and looked extremely angry "c'mon you oversized caterpillar show me what you got!" the Naruto clone said taunting the creature which resulted in it shooting a web from a hole in it's chest which the clone quickly dodged

"Ok thats a new one" the Naruto clone said as he didn't think the caterpillar like creature was capable of actually 'shooting' out actual webbing 'well this'll be interesting' Naruto thought as the creatures of Meridian kept on getting more and more interesting with every new one he saw

"Naruto!" the Naruto clone heard the girls voices call him and when he looked over his shoulder he saw that they were in guardian form and brought Caleb and Vathek

"Where's Elyon?" Cornelia said in both panic and worry for her best friend

"With the original Naruto i'm a clone" the Naruto clone said specifying what was happening

"Ok and what the hell is that?!" Irma asked seeing the vicious worm look at them

"It's a larvex" Vathek said not taking his eyes off the creature

"Ok…..and just what is a larvex?" Hay Lin asked curious to what the creature was

"It's basically a giant predatory worm" Caleb said giving her the shortest most basic info about the creatures species

"Enough talking it's time to start fighting!" the Naruto clone said charging at the worm with some kunai

The others didn't need to be told twice as they all charged the creature, the clone threw a few kunai at it's underbelly which wasn't very successful as it webbed a few of them and the few that did didn't even pierce it meaning it had a shell like underbelly

The larvex grew tired of dealing with them all and decided to shot out multiple shots of webbing which only got Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin

'Damn it got me!' Taranee thought as she was enveloped in webbing then she tried to burn through the webbing with no success as it only showed a bright orange light 'if this isn't working then I should up the power' she thought as the orange light quickly turned blue making the webbing begin to sizzle then started to burn leaving a puddle of melted goo

"Ugh this sucks!" Hay Lin said as she struggled to get out of her webbing 'ok calm down, what would Naruto do?' she thought until she was hit with inspiration and started focusing wind around her making the wind sharper as it rotated around cutting deeper until she freed herself

Cornelia was having the most trouble as she couldn't summon her element as she was surrounded by plastic so she couldn't summon her element without drawing attention to the haunted house, she was pulled out of her thoughts as the larvex grew closer and soon loomed over her with a hungry look in its eyes

Cornelia closed her eyes in fear expecting the creature to devour her but as she waited she noticed it never came and when she opened her eyes she looked in surprise as Naruto used both of his hands to keep it's jaw open

"Hey Cornelia how you doin?" the Naruto clone said looking back at Cornelia with a smirk

Cornelia looked surprised at how protective Naruto or rather his clone was about other's it made her cheeks flush red as she was the one he was protecting

"Hey can someone get Cornelia out of the webbing? this thing is kinda strong!" the Naruto clone said as he was starting to be pushed back because his chakra was so minimal

Taranee and Hay Lin started to cut through the webbing around Cornelia carefully as they didn't want to accidentally harm her and when she was free the girls decided to take to the sky

"Everyone let's wrap this up!" Will said as everyone began to prepare to attack the larvex

The larvex wasn't going to give them the opportunity to attack so it decided to strike first it charged toward the Naruto clone who wasn't moving and had a smug grin on his face, but all of a sudden it stopped in its tracks and when it looked back it saw it was being held by its tail by Vathek

"Everyone attack now!" Vathek yelled struggling to grip the larvex's tail

Everyone wasted no time attacking the larvex, Naruto and Caleb rushed straight toward to the larvex and as they approached it the larvex shot two shots of webbing straight at them

Naruto dodged it while Caleb sliced the shot fired at him and when they got close enough Naruto fired some shuriken that wrapped around the larvex body restraining it giving Caleb the opportunity to stab it in it's 'hole' on its chest breaking the teeth around it as it bleed heavily

The larvex screamed in pain as it's 'hole' was damage along with the organ that produced it's webbing, it crawled away trying to get away from receiving further damage

Will and Taranee started blasting at the wounded larvex who climbed atop a tesla coil giving Will and Taranee the perfect opportunity as they charged and heated the tesla coil giving it so much power and heat it sent the crashing into some wooden crates

"C'mon guys let's wrap this up." Will said as she and the others

"Yeah lets do it!" the Naruto clone yelled in excitement as he prepared a rasengan

Hay Lin gathered up some dirt with her wind and focused it around the larvex blinding it giving Naruto the perfect opportunity to ram it with his rasengan until he got hit with a sudden idea "Will" he said getting said guardians attention "throw me some lightning" he said as Will wasted no time sending some lightning over to Naruto's rasengan which then transformed into a dark navy blue ball that had four lightning bolts rotating around it

The Naruto clone shoved the lightning rasengan through its 'hole' on it's body making it scream upon impact as it's whole body surged with lightning inside its body basically cooking it from the inside, after the lightning stopped surging throughout its body it fell to the ground unconscious

"That was so cool!" Hay Lin said in excitement very impressed by the attack

"Tell me about it" both Will and the Naruto clone said causing them to look at one another both blushing as they were a little embarrassed

Cornelia used her power to gather some planks from the ride to trap the larvex's body in a crate so it would be easier to hide

"Man am I tired" Will said as she was feeling a little exhausted from today's events

"Here here" Irma said not getting any reaction from her joke

"Hey Caleb you and Vathek gonna be ok waiting for a portal to Meridian with that thing?" the Naruto clone asked as he knew the original would send more clones to assist if need be

"Nah I think we're good" Caleb said as Vathek picked up one end of the crate the creature was in and let the other end drag

"H-Hey Naruto" Will said getting the clone's attention but not before she calmed herself and steeled her nerve and resolve "I want to talk to you after you're done with Elyon" she said surprising Irma who knew what she was about to do and all she did was smile

'Thata girl' Irma thought happy her friend was making her move

The clone only needed to nod as the original would get all it's memories as it just then disappeared

"Congrats Will you're gonna get your man" Irma said slapping her friends shoulder

"Oh this is so romantic" Hay Lin said as she let her imagination run wild

"You got this" Taranee said wanting to support her friend

Cornelia remained silent unsure on how to contribute to the conversation

Will transformed herself and the others back to normal and after that she left without a word

(Naruto and Elyon)

"This was fun" Naruto said really enjoying himself even though he almost could've been eaten by a massive bug

"Yeah it was thanks" Elyon said bending her head down to hide her blush

"No problem it was fun coming here with you" Naruto said in all honesty as it had been a while since he's been to a festival of any kind

"Yeah I should probably go home" Elyon said as it was starting to get late

Naruto was gonna offer to take her home but remembered that Will wanted to talk to him so he had to stay "sorry I have something I have to take care of something if I didn't have to i'd walk you home" he said as he knew it was the right thing to do

"O-oh that's ok you didn't have to" Elyon said in surprise as she didn't expect him to walk her home to begin with but knowing he would've done so was such a romantic gesture it made her feel like she was a princess in a fairy tale

"Good night Elyon" Naruto said as he walked away

"Good night Naruto" Elyon said staring at his retreating figure completely star struck

(with Naruto)

Naruto was currently searching for Will as she seemed like she had something important she wanted to tell him

"Naruto" Will yelled running towards him

"Hey what's up?" Naruto said nonchalantly trying to ease the mood

"Hey" Will said in response "so how was your date with Elyon?" she asked as that was the first thing to come to her mind 'idiot!' she mentally yelled at herself

"Date what are you talking about? me and Elyon were just hanging out" Naruto said as Elyon only asked him to come to the carnival, she didn't ask him here on a date

Will's jaw was hanging open when she heard that as she couldn't believe what she and the others saw was nothing more than two people hanging out, but then realized this was her chance her final opportunity "well Naruto I-I" she said stuttering

Naruto saw her stutter and wondered what was wrong "Will what is it?, it's ok you can tell me" he said hoping to reassure her and calm her nerves

"I-I" Will said still stuttering not knowing what to say 'damn why is this so hard?' she thought as a few tears rolled down her face

Naruto quickly went up to and placed his hand on her face causing her to look up to him to see his bright eyes shining in the light as he wiped away her tears "whatever is bothering you, you can tell me" he said in complete and total honesty

Will just let out a few more tears as this was one of the reasons it was so hard he was such a kind person and it made her feel inadequate 'fuck it no more doubt' she thought as she suddenly grabbed his dress shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss

What they were both unaware of was that they were being watched by two sets of eyes

(Elyon earlier)

After Elyon said her goodbye to Naruto and started walking home she ran into a familiar someone "Cedric" she said walking over to him

"Oh Elyon what a surprise how did my advice work out?" Cedric asked faking curiosity

" I couldn't ask him, I-I I just couldn't do it" Elyon said both embarrassed and disappointed in herself

"We all have things were afraid of elyon, but in the end it's important that we face them, you should go find Naruto and tell him how you feel" Cedric said acting all supportive

Elyon slightly perked up taking her friends advice and immediately rushing back to the carnival to see if Naruto is still there

She didn't know how but she somehow felt like she knew where he was and ran in the direction of that feeling, but when she got there she saw Will talking to Naruto which confused her as she didn't know Will was even here, she decided to wait and see what was going on between the two

She sees them talking and sees Will beginning to cry,but that ended when Naruto went up to her and wiped away her tears, then in a sudden moment that made Elyon feel like her heart was being ripped out she saw them kiss, she didn't know what to do she silently panicked and cried hating herself for not taking Cedric's advice earlier, she ran away with no particular destination in mind just knowing she had to get away from there

(Phobos Castle)

In his throne room Phobos could be seen watching the events of what was happening at the carnival, he was disappointed in some events and very pleased in other's, Him seeing his sister fail to capture Naruto's heart made him displeased that he couldn't put his plan into action, but seeing his sister heartbroken made it that much more easy to manipulate her and that was still considered a win to him

(Naruto and Will)

Will pulled away from the Naruto as she just finished showing him how she really felt, both of them were embarrassed and looked away from each other blushing from Will's sudden action

Naruto was really embarrassed as it was his first kiss with a girl, I mean can honestly say he enjoyed it as it was nice and passionate while also being warm and caring

Will I-I don't know what to say" Naruto said not knowing how to handle this

"That's okay" Will said knowing better than expect him she suddenly fall in love with her "but can I expect answer from you?" she asked in a hopeful tone of voice

"Count on it" Naruto said quickly

(later at the silver dragon)

Naruto is currently sitting at one of the tables at the Silver Dragon not even touching his food as his head laid on the table in deep thought

Yan Lin seeing this wondered what happened that made him like this, so she went over and sat at his table "you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked him not beating around the bush

"Something happened tonight" Naruto said as he let out a sigh

"Well what happened?" Yan Lin asked curious as to what made Naruto so focused on

"Will kissed me" Naruto said plainly not knowing how else to say it

Yan Lin was surprised by what he said as she expected a lot of things but didn't see that coming whatsoever

"and now I don't know what to say to her Yan Lin, I've never been in a relationship, hell I've never even had a girlfriend" Naruto said surprising the woman

Yan Lin put all her stray thoughts to the side as she focused on Naruto as he needed some guidance "Let me ask you something" she said getting his attention "do you like the thought of seeing Will with another boy?" she said getting him to think

"No" Naruto answered hastily as he didn't like that thought whatsoever

"Then you have your answer" Yan Lin said as she proceeded get up and leave Naruto with what has been said

Naruto looked deep within himself as he concentrated solely on Will not thinking with his mind but feeling what was inside his heart and after awhile of soul searching he got his answer

(Will's apartment)

Will was currently getting ready for bed but felt like she couldn't sleep with all the thoughts about what Naruto would decide raced through her head

Her thoughts were put on hold as she heard tapping on her window and when she looked over at it she saw Naruto and immediately rushed to open it

"We got to stop meeting like this" Naruto said jokingly as this was the second time he talked to Will while hanging outside her apartment

Will rolled her eyes and opened it so he could come in and when he was inside they both just stood there in silence until Naruto decided to speak up

"W-will" Naruto said sounding nervous which surprised the guardian as she had never seen him nervous before "I've never had a girlfriend before and when you kissed me it surprised me" Naruto said basically spilling his guts out

Will felt bad now as she felt like she acted to suddenly on Naruto, but in truth she never dated a guy before just like how Naruto hadn't dated a girl, maybe she should've not have done anything "Naruto listen I'm-" Will was saying till Naruto stopped her

"But before I came here I did some soul searching and every time I thought about you I was just so happy, so if you're willing to give me a chance will you go out with me?" he asked and before he knew it he felt Will's arms wrap around him and her face buried in his chest with tears

"Yes!" Will said unbelievably happy

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug

(bookstore)

Elyon walked right into the bookstore and saw Cedric move around a few books trying to 'reorganize' "Cedric can I talk to you?" she asked with tears coming down her face

"Always" Cedric said as friendly as he could


	17. Chapter 17

(Will's apartment)

"Ugh what am I gonna wear?" Will said throwing multiple articles of clothing from her closet to the floor

"Eh hem, wear to what?" Susan said in a parental tone seeing her daughter's messy room with clothes all over her floor

"My date with Naruto!" Will said all panicky and suddenly realizing who she just said that to

When Susan heard this all she could do was smile as she saw the way her daughter looked at Naruto and she actually approved seeing as he was very charming and kind to Will and others "oh Will that's great!" she said as she gave Will a hug as she was very happy for her

Will blushed a little in embarrassment from the hug then realized her mom could actually help her "hey mom can you….ya know? help me get ready for my date?" she said saying the last part in haste almost mumbling it

Susan beamed just full of excitement at the prospect of helping her baby girl get ready for her _first_ date "yes! we'll need to do your hair maybe add a little makeup" she said trying to think of what'll be needed

"Let's not bust out the big guns just yet ok we're just going to the pier" Will said nervously not wanting her mother to calm down, while also just remembering that Naruto admired a girls natural beauty

"Oh fine, so the pier huh? that sounds like fun how you getting there?" Susan asked as it seemed very important as it was about five miles

"Naruto's driving" Will said

"He has a car?" Susan asked a little surprised

"No a motorcycle" Will said picking up a rather nice dress

"You're not wearing a dress" Susan said in a firm tone of voice

"Why not?" Will asked wanting to know before she got angry

"Trust me dresses and motorcycles don't mix" Susan said as she remembered when she did that and it wasn't very pleasant as the hem of her dress flapped in the wind

(Silver dragon basement)

"This is way funnier than I thought it'd be" Irma said seeing Naruto acting nervous when all she and the others usually saw was a powerful fighter, she was enjoying this till someone elbowed in her side

"C'mon he needs help" Hal Lin said seriously

"Ok ok" Irma said as she rubbed her side "so where you to love birds goin?" Irma asked curiously wondering where they're going

"The pier I let Will pick since I don't know a lotta places we could go to" Naruto said as he slightly calmed down

"Not a bad place for a first date" Irma said not seeing a problem

"Oh what are you gonna wear?" Hay Lin asked wanting to know

'What's with girls and clothing?' Naruto thought as Yan Lin asked the same thing "ugh what's wrong with what i'm wearing?" he asked already regretting it

"Nothin/Everything" Irma and Hay Lin said at the same time looking at each other in confusion

"I think he looks fine with what he has on" Irma said thinking his normal clothes were ok

"But this is Will's first date we gotta make her date look presentable!" Hay Lin said wanting to make Will's date great

"Hay Lin girlfriend this is a date to the pier not a date to a five-star restaurant, this is Will's date not Corny's" Irma said as she knew that would be Cornelia's idea for a date

"Ok what if I change my look just a little bit?" Naruto offered as he saw this going nowhere

"Oh I have the perfect design!" Hay Lin said getting her sketchbook as she had multiple designs for clothing for both Naruto and Caleb, most of them for Naruto

"How about we do this?" Naruto said taking Hay Lin's sketchbook found a blank page then did a quick sketch

After a few minutes, he gave Hay Lin her sketchbook and when she and Irma looked over the design they both seemed to approve

(later outside Will's apartment building)

Naruto was currently outside Will's apartment waiting for Will dressed in a completely new outfit

Naruto was currently dressed in a yellow-orange shirt that was under a black leather jacket while also wearing dark navy blue jeans 'i'm starting to like wearing jackets' he thought as he liked the room they provided

"Hey Naruto" Will called out dressed in a lime-green tank top wearing dark pink pants that was being held together by a violet belt

'Wow' Naruto thought as he looked at Will thinking she looked pretty

'Wow' Will thought liking his new look thinking he looked hot

"So you ready to go?" Naruto asked passing her his spare helmet as he got on his motorcycle

"Yep" Will said putting the helmet on as she got on his motorcycle

Naruto started up his bike and started making his way toward the pier

'Wow this feels great' Will thought liking the feeling of the wind blowing across her face, her thoughts were interrupted as the road started to get a bit bumpy making her grab onto Naruto for support

"Sorry the roads a little bumpy" Naruto said sounding weird from the vibrations from the road "you better hold on tight" he said focusing on the road

'Trust me i'm not complaining' Will thought as when she wrapped her arms around his stomach she felt his abs which were really defined

They had to stop as they caught a red light waiting for it to turn green, but as they waited a girl on a brown Vespa pulled up right next to them, she was wearing a red helmet over her head covering her hair and goggles that protected her eyes, she wore a beige shirt under a blue vest and had a long emerald skirt on

"Wow cool Vespa" Will said in a low tone, but Naruto still heard her even though the sound of his engine was roaring

The driver of the Vespa turned her head and had a look of surprise when she spotted Naruto and Will, then her look of surprise turned to a look of joy as she then took off her helmet revealing to be someone they both knew all too well

'Oh good god, why-why her of all people?' Will thought hating the person in front of her with every fiber of her being

The person on the bike turned out to be Saundra, someone who they both thought left town, she was looking at them looking in a way that made them both uncomfortable "hello _Naruto_ " she said seductively eyeing him up like he was a piece of meat then she looked toward Will "and hello to you to _Will_ " she said her voice full of venom and hate

'This will not end well what-so-ever' Naruto thought as Will and Saundra were literally worse than Sakura and Ino when they younger, ready to go off whenever they were near each other

"What do you want Saundra?" Will asked wondering why the light hasn't turned green yet

"From _you_ nothing, but him on the other hand" Saundra said once again eyeing him up

"Can't you go annoy someone else Saundra? Naruto and I are on a _date_ " Will said wanting to rub it in Saundra's face while also hoping to get a rise out of her

Saundra was actually surprised when she heard that statement, then quickly began laughing as if she had been told the funniest thing in the world "Naruto I have to say you have great taste when it comes to your clothing and your motorcycle, but you obviously don't have taste in _women_ " she said making Will glare at her in rage

Naruto looked completely calm on the outside, but on the inside he was seething with rage as he hated when someone talked down to the people he cared for like they were nothing but garbage "hey Saundra pull over" Naruto said pulling to the side of the road with Saundra right behind him, just as the light finally turned green

"Listen Saundra and listen good, you are a stuck bitch" Naruto said surprising both girls as they never heard him curse or sound so angry "you're just some bitch who peaked early, used your looks to manipulate people, but you know deep down that when your looks fade you'll have nothing meaning no friends or anyone who'll give a damn about you" he said as Saundra looked like someone just bitch slapped her across the face

'Wow' Will thought to herself impressed that Naruto was really giving it to Saundra

"So do me a favor and fuck off" Naruto said as he started his motorcycle's engine and took off with Will leaving a shocked Saundra just standing there

'That was the hottest thing I have ever seen' Will thought as Naruto just got so much more hotter in her eyes from telling Saundra off

(pier)

Naruto and Will just arrived at the pier and parked in the pier's parking lot

Will suddenly hugged Naruto the instant they both got off his motorcycle "that was so incredible Naruto" she said amazed by what he said to Saundra

Naruto just smiled "it's was no problem I just hated how she was talking about you" he said getting angry just thinking about it

Will had a lite blush from what he said as it sounded really sweet to her "thank you" she said in appreciation

"No problem and I mean it, helping you will never be an issue" Naruto said as he was always willing to defend the people he cared for

Will's blush just got brighter from what he said "c'mon let grab some food" she said wanting to get closer to the end of the dock

(few minutes later)

Naruto and Will were currently sitting at a table near the edge of the dock eating some pizza while also enjoying the view of the ocean which was illuminated by the light of the moon giving it a somewhat relaxing feeling when you looked at it

"This is nice" Will said feeling calm and happy

"Yeah it really is" Naruto said feeling the same as Will

"Wanna go for a walk on the beach?" Will asked wondering if he wanted to go for a walk

"Sure" Naruto said as he wiped his hands clean

(beach by the pier)

Naruto and Will were currently walking along the beach with their shoes in their hands and their pants cuffed as they felt the tide wash over their feet

"Oh man, this feels amazing!" Will said twirling around enjoying the feeling of sand between her toes and the smell of the ocean breeze

"You must really love the water, maybe you should have been the guardian of water instead of Irma" Naruto said jokingly

Will just laughed "nah i'm happy being the guardian of _lightning_ " she said as some sparks appeared around her "but man I just love swimming it just feels so great and free" she said excitingly

"Wow swimming must be really important to you" Naruto asked as he recognized the sound of someone just loving something just because it made them feel more alive than anything else

"Are you kidding? I been dreaming of going to go to the Olympics since I was a kid" Will said fondly remembering the promise she made to someday get to the Olympics

"Wow big dream I could help train you for it" Naruto said as he'd seen some of the earth's sports and while some looked difficult the ones in the Olympics seemed mainly focused on one's physical abilities and even though some people were good anyone from his world could participate and win easily

"Really?!" Will said in both shock and excitement at his offer

"Yeah" Naruto said until he got hit with a sudden idea "you wanna see something cool?" he asked her which she nodded slowly in response

Naruto looked around and didn't see anyone so he walked straight toward the ocean standing right above the water shocking Will "impressed?" he asked her seeing as she looked completely shocked

"H-how are you?" Will mumbled not knowing where to even begin

"Well you know how I can walk on walls? I can do the same with water" Naruto said giving her the basic principle of the technique

"You seriously gotta teach me that!" Will said while thinking of what she could do if she could walk on water or walls

"I'll teach you another time, cause right now we should be focused on our date" Naruto said wanting to give Will his full attention

"Alright c'mon" Will said grabbing hold of his arm as they continued their walk

(later at the pier)

"That was nice" Will said finding the walk very relaxing as they were now sitting at a table at the pier

"Yeah it was" Naruto said never knowing something so relaxing could be so fun

As they sat down they both took the opportunity to truly look at each other admiring the other's looks seeing them as the amazing person they saw the other as

Will truly wished this moment could last, but knew she couldn't until she spotted something that came as close as it could get "hey Naruto let's try something" she said pulling Naruto to a rectangular booth with a curtain on one of its sides

Will placed a few quarters into it and squeezed inside with Naruto "so what is this thing?" Naruto asked feeling a little cramped and saw a screen with a countdown for sixty seconds

"It's a photo booth it's gonna take a couple pictures of us" Will said seeing the timer countdown

"Oh so you wanna do some posses or something?" Naruto asked thinking it would be boring to have multiple photos of the same thing

"Yeah this thing is gonna take four pictures total so what do you wanna do?" Will asked having an idea for the last picture

"Um we could look normal for the first one and ugh funny faces for the next one" Naruto said thinking out loud at the top of his head

"Oh and a peace sign for the third one" Will said seeing as they only had twenty seconds left

"Oh it's almost out of time you ready?" Naruto asked at it had fifteen seconds left

"Yep" Will said as she watched the remaining seconds countdown

The first flash came and captured both Naruto and Will smiling while tilting their heads

A few seconds later Naruto and Will did funny faces, Naruto closed his right eye and pulled the bottom eye lid of his left eye down sticking out his tongue and Will just made a winky face closing her left eye and sticking out her tongue a little

After another few seconds they both did sideway peace signs with truly happy smiles

And before the final one was taken Will pulled Naruto into a kiss, the second one they have shared ever since the carnival, but this time Naruto returned the kiss making it more special then the first one, and the booth captured that moment capturing the intense emotions from that moment

Naruto and Will exited the booth they waited for the machine to dispense their pictures and after a few seconds two sets of photos came out and after looking them over each both Naruto and Will took one so they could have the pictures to remember this day

"C'mon it's time to get you home" Naruto said as it got pretty late

Will begrudgingly agreed as she felt a little tired

(later outside Will's apartment door)

"Well this is me" Will said a little sad that tonight had to end

"Yep this was great" Naruto said actually down playing it with a small smirk as on the inside he was going crazy with happiness from the date

"Well goodnight" Will said looking at him longingly

"Yeah goodnight" Naruto said as they both just stood there looking into each other's eyes for a few more moments till Naruto departed

'Man tonight was great' Will thought while feeling like she was missing something as she dug through her pockets looking for her keys

"Oh Will I forgot something" Naruto said quickly walking back

"What is it?" Will asked curiously

"This" Naruto said pulling her into a tight embrace kissing her, surprising the keeper of the heart who very much appreciated and returned said kiss

Unknown to either of the two they were being watched by Susan Vandom who was on the other side of the door looking through the peephole 'oh my baby girl's in love' she thought both happy and sad that her daughter had found love while it also showed how grown up she was becoming

But she shook those thoughts away as she quickly got her old camera and quickly opened the door where the young couple was still caught in the passionate kiss they were sharing not even noticing the red headed girl's mother

'Perfect' Susan thought getting the angle just right as she took the picture alerting the couple of her presence

"Mom!" Will yelled out surprised by her mother's arrival while still holding onto Naruto

"Hi Mrs. Vandom" Naruto said nervously letting one of his hands on Will go waving it at Will's mom nervously

And just at that moment another flash went of capturing the image of the very nervous couple

"Well that going in the scrapbook" Susan said completely serious "now Will come inside and tell me how your date was" Susan said moving aside so Will could get in

"Good night Naruto" Will said with a bright blush as she knew her mother was gonna press her for details

"Good night Will" Naruto said but as Will entered her home he saw Will's mom give him a terrifying look while mouthing to him 'you hurt her you're dead' then shutting the door

'Man the women I know are crazy' Naruto thought wondering why he drew in such strong women, but if he was being honest he liked that most about them

(Next day at Naruto's house)

'Man I really love this thing' Naruto thought admiring his motorcycle after he finished polishing it's frame

The black and orange motorcycle looked completely brand new as it's frame shined in the light showing absolutely no scratches or dents "time to take this baby out for test drive" Naruto said getting on his bike

(open road)

Naruto was currently doing ninety miles an hour enjoying the sound of the blowing past his helmet loving and enjoying the vibrations and the rush he felt 'ah nothing can beat this' he thought never wanting this feeling to end as he felt so free

Naruto continued to drive for an hour unaware as time seemed to be moving so much more slower for him then he realized, he later on stopped at a local gas station to refill his tank back up with gas

"Good to see you again kid" a man said walking up to him

Naruto looked at the man and was certain he seen him somewhere, until it hit him as it was the man who sold him his bike "hey how've you been?" he said extending his hand which the man took shaking it

"So how's she been treating ya?" the man asked wondering how the bike he gave Naruto was doing

"Oh she's amazing I can hardly believe how smooth she rides" Naruto said smiling fondly at his motorcycle

"Maybe you should let me look at her and give her a tune up" the man said offering to look at his motorcycle

"Sure" Naruto said not knowing much about mechanics and didn't want to turn down an offer for a check up on his motorcycle

(later at the garage)

Naruto just waited wandering around the garage until he spotted a familiar looking Vespa 'no way' he thought remembering that Saundra drove that exact same type of Vespa

"So you noticed the Vespa" the man said wiping some oil and grease off his hands

"Yeah and believe it or not I actually saw _this_ kind of Vespa last night" Naruto said seeing at it was the same type of Vespa Saundra drove

"Wait hold on did the driver have long auburn like hair wearing a blue vest and have on this ridiculously long skirt?" the man asked surprising Naruto

"Yeah how'd ya know?" Naruto asked still surprised

"That annoying little bitch was here yesterday, she bought that model of Vespa which is a 'GTS 300 CC' and took off ungrateful little bitch" the man said never having the pleasure to have met someone as 'unique' as Saundra

Naruto laughed a little but then had a crazy idea come to mind "hey how much for the Vespa?" he asked curiously

The man looked at Naruto a little confused "kid you have a motorcycle I don't think a Vespa is your kinda thing" he said not wanting to sell him a vehicle he wouldn't be compatible with

"It's not for me but for this girl I kinda like" Naruto said thinking he would blow Will's mind with the Vespa

The man nodded in understanding "ok so you're doing this for a special lady huh? ok the Vespa costs about seven grand eight if you want me to add in similar modifications like I did to you're motorcycle" he said knowing he would say yes as he knew Naruto liked quality

(one hour later)

"Ok here she is" the man said showing Naruto the new and improved black Vespa while also giving him the keys and a red open face helmet with some goggles

"Nice" Naruto said admiring the man's work

"Yeah quick question how are you gonna get _your_ motorcycle _and_ this Vespa outta here" the man asked making Naruto momentarily pause

'Oh shit' Naruto thought as he just realized what the man said "um can you give me a sec to call someone?" he asked as going through the back door

"Ok I need to make a clone" Naruto said using his new method of making clones which took only about a few seconds this time 'now who to turn it into' he thought until his thoughts drifted toward someone he hadn't thought of in a while, Iruka his first sensei and older brother figure, he remembered the first time they went out for ramen and how Iruka berated him for how bad he ate and how poorly his table manners were

Naruto came out of his thoughts as he transformed the clone into a copy of Iruka, but dressed in regular clothing which consisted of a plain black t-shirt and some regular blue jeans 'ok hope this works out' he thought as they waited a few minutes so they wouldn't draw to much attention as to how 'Iruka' got here so quickly

After a certain amount of time passed they entered the garage where his motorcycle and Will's Vespa "ok gotta get this to Will's apartment" Naruto thought as he and the clone disguised as a Iruka headed towards Will's apartment

(later at Will's apartment)

Will was currently inside her room listening to music on the radio doing some homework until she got a call from Naruto whose name had hearts on both ends of his name "hey Naruto what's up?" she said turning down the music

'Hey look out your living room window I gotcha something' Naruto said over the phone sounding kind've excited

"Ok? what's outside" Will asked wondering what he got her as she reached the window seeing Naruto outside looking directly at her living room window

'Oh nothing just your new Vespa' Naruto said yelling out surprising Will who just screamed in excitement drawing the attention of her mother as she hanged up her phone ready to run down

"Will what's the matter?" Susan asked worried as to why her daughter screamed

"It's Naruto!" Will said hastily grabbing a jacket

"Why? what happened to him?" Susan asked wondering if she should be worried or not

"Nothing he just got me something, c'mon i'll show you!" Will said deciding to bring her mother along

(downstairs in front of Will's building)

"Ahhhhhhhh oh my god!" Will said looking over her new set of wheels

Susan was a little distant having a far away look on her face that Naruto quickly took notice of

"Hey Mrs. Vandom are you ok?" Naruto asked a little curious

It took Susan a little while to before she answered "yeah i'm fine" she said still looking somewhat distant "can I talk to you alone for a moment?" she asked seeing Will not take notice of them talking

"Sure, hey Will we'll be right back" Naruto said seeing his girlfriend still fawning over her new Vespa

"Yeah sure" Will said not really paying attention or listening to what they we're talking about

Naruto and Susan entered the lobby a good distance away from Will, Naruto knew something was wrong as he saw the serious expression on her face "did I do something wrong?" he asked literally feeling the tension in the air

Susan let out a sigh of exhaustion "no you didn't do anything wrong" she said her features easing up a little "it's just….I don't want history repeating itself" she said confusing Naruto as he didn't know what she meant

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked wanting a little clarification to what she meant

"You may have noticed Will's father isn't around" Susan said getting Naruto's full attention as he did notice Will's father didn't seem to be living in Will's apartment so he dropped it seeing as it wasn't his business

"Yeah but I never really bothered to ask seeing as how it seemed like a touchy subject and wasn't any of my business" Naruto said getting a small smirk out of Susan

"Thanks" Susan said in appreciation "but the reason he's not around is because I left him" she said surprising Naruto

"Why?" Naruto asked feeling there was more to it than that

"Will's father Tony did some….questionable things" Susan said not knowing the right way to say what he did "he was a businessman a bit irresponsible and thought he could just pay his way out of whatever problem he had in both his job and…. his family" she said a little sad just thinking about it

"I don't want Will to go through the same heartache I did so please i'm begging you _don't_ end up like her father because before he became the person he is now he was a good person kinda like you" she said remembering the early days when she and him were happily in love

Naruto clenched his fist a little as he wondered how anyone could put anything above family and wondered if Will's father was anything like Gato but put that to the side as he brought his attention back on Susan "I won't I promise" he said fully intent on keeping that promise like every other promise he has made

"Thank you and please take care of Will" Susan said as both she and Naruto looked over at Will who was _still_ fawning over her Vespa

"You didn't even have to ask" Naruto said as they both just smiled at each other "now let's go back outside" he said as they then proceeded to leave the lobby

"So do you like your gift?" Naruto asked and the smile on her face was all the conformation he needed

"Yeah there's not a thank you big enough Naruto" Will said giving Naruto the strongest hug she could give him

Susan looked at the scene happily 'maybe I was worried for nothing' she thought happily


	18. Chapter 18

(silver dragon)

"Ok girlfriend give us the deets" Irma asked wanting the details of Will's date along with the other girls

Will felt a little embarrassed telling her friends about her date "well we went to the pier enjoyed some pizza went for a walk on the beach and took some pictures" she said happily reminiscing in the memories of her date with Naruto

"Oooh that sounds so romantic!" Hay Lin said with stars in her eyes just picturing it

"C'mon more stuff had to have happened" Irma said knowing Will was holding out

"Oh we ran into Saundra" Will said having a smile on her face seeing the angry and confused looks on the other girls' faces

"And why do you seem so happy about that?" Taranee asked knowing for a fact Will couldn't stand Saundra

"Yeah why the hell are you so happy that you saw that lying narcissistic bitch who was a pain in all our asses?" Cornelia asked wondering how Will could be so happy seeing the girl that made their school lives hell

"Well here's what happened me and Naruto we're going to the pier on his motorcycle and when we hit a red light Saundra pulled up right next to us on a Vespa, she started talking crap about me while _still_ trying to get with Naruto, but when he heard her trash talk me he put her in her place, I swear you guys had to be there he cursed her out" Will said giving the girls the gist of what happened

The girls were surprised as they couldn't imagine Naruto of all people doing that as he was always nice and kind to others

The girls burst out laughing as they all found Naruto telling Saundra off to be the most hilarious thing ever

"Oh babe you should have lead with that!" Irma said holding her stomach as it was almost painful for her to laugh

"Yeah" Will said letting out a giggle as she remembered what Naruto said to Saundra, but then remembered something "oh he also got me a really nice gift" she said making the other girls curious

"Well don't leave us in suspense what did he get you?" Taranee asked wanting to know

"C'mon i'll show you" Will said taking everyone to the alley behind the silver dragon where Will brought them to a black Vespa "he got me this" she said surprising all of them

"What?! you only went on one date!" Irma said feeling a mixture of surprise and jealousy

"Yeah I mean this gift seems a little much" Hay Lin said kinda wanting a guy to go above and beyond for her

"Forget that I mean Will you are totally living my personal fantasy" Cornelia said as it was her fantasy to have a boyfriend to spoil her and shower her in affection

Taranee just stayed quiet as she fantasized what it would be like having Naruto as a boyfriend and what dates with him would be like

"I know I mean he didn't have to go this far with the gift, but man it's amazing" Will said as she did a lot of riding on her Vespa when she got it

(Heatherfield institute the next day)

"Isn't our school paper totally lame?" Elyon asked finding the paper completely boring while also looking toward Naruto and Will who were sitting on the windowsill together sending each other not so subtle glances, seeing this made Elyon a little sad 'I should've made a move on him when I had the chance' she thought thinking if she did she would be Naruto's girlfriend

"What's more than totally?" Irma said thinking the school paper was full of nonsense and other crap people didn't care about

"Teacher parks to closely to fire hydrant" Will said momentarily taking her eyes off Naruto to read one of the many unless articles put into the school paper

"Gonna have to agree" Naruto said as he found the newspaper the Konohamaru corp did was way better than the crap he read from the newspaper in his hands, but before he closed the paper he spotted a certain article about an opening in the swim team 'maybe Will would like to try out for the team' he thought remembering what Will said about swimming in the Olympics and how she loved swimming

"Of course _you_ would" Cornelia said making Naruto raise an eye

"And what do you mean by that?" Will asked before Naruto did it himself as they both wondered what she meant

"Oh just that you have him totally whipped" Cornelia said answering Will's question while the others looked at her as if she was crazy

"That's not true" both Naruto and Will said making Cornelia smirk as that didn't help their case 

"Well you both _are_ talking in sync" Cornelia said making the new couple blush in embarrassment and frustration with the earth guardian

"'Wheat rolls in cafeteria the untold story'" Hay Lin said reading the title of the weird article while also unknowingly helping the couple out

"And the photos, look at this picture of a wheat roll" Taranee said looking at a black and white picture

"Ugh I think that's a teach Mr. Collins maybe" Hay Lin said unsure if that was a wheat roll

Taranee adjusted her glasses looking at the picture more intently trying to figure out how the picture was Mr. Collins "oh Irma why don't we see if we can help him out with the paper?" she asked wanting her very _creative_ friend to join her

"Thanks but I'd rather be stung by bees" Irma said not even batting an eyelash as she meant what she said wholeheartedly

"Speaking of pictures how about the ones of me?" Cornelia asked getting a lotta curious stares

"There aren't any" Elyon said plainly as she knew where Cornelia was taking this

"Exactly! they call this a paper?" Cornelia said dropping said paper on the floor

Elyon just looked into the paper and ignored her friend's narcissism hoping to find at least one good article and she did when her eyes spotted one she was there for "oh check this out a power outage a mile long from the carnival, wonder what caused it" she wonders not noticing the smirks the girls were giving Will who was blushing a bright shade of red

Luckily for Will, Mr. Collins approached their group with a smile as he saw them with the new school paper "hello girls how do you like today's issue?" he asked wanting their input

"It's ahh nice" Will said nervously hoping he'd by it

"You really think so? I'm the staff supervisor" Collins said proudly happy that his work contributing to the paper was paying off

"Oh we love it at the restaurant for wrapping fish" Hay Lin said getting looks of surprise from the others as that sounded really harsh and it came from Hay Lin of all people

"I only had five students on it and the editor quit, so we're down to four" Collins said making Naruto and the girls look at each other as they knew where he would lead the conversation "I don't suppose any of you" he said only seeing Taranee with a very excited grin and Naruto and Irma struggling to get off the floor as they slipped over some stuff that fell out of a locker

"Great! Naruto, Taranee, and Irma consider yourselves the papers new editors" Collins said making Taranee squeal in delight while Naruto and Irma mumbled some less pleased remarks

"Sweet!" Taranee said excitedly ready to begin

"Evenings and weekends at school, okay could it get any worse?" Irma asked unknowingly tempting fate

"Greetings madam boss now we can be together all the time" Martin said talking a picture of Irma

"You just had to say something didn't you?" Naruto said as he knew better than to give fate an opportunity as it would jump at the chance "wait back up we have to come to school on _our weekends?_ " he asked hoping she was kidding

"Yep" Irma said not beating around the bush as it was like this so students wouldn't miss class or fall behind

"'Fuck my life'" Naruto said while Irma thought it as it would be hell to be in a place they both despised

"Oh c'mon Naruto give it a chance it'll be fun" Taranee said trying to lift his spirits

"Yeah yeah i'll go" Naruto said making Taranee smile while still thinking this would suck

(end of the school day)

"I'll be back i'm just dropping Will off home" Naruto said as he picked Will up this morning

"Alright as long as you're not bailing" Taranee said hoping he wasn't using this as an excuse to leave

"Wait that's an option?" Irma asked completely serious

"No" Taranee said shooting her friend's idea down

"C'mon Naruto let's go" Will said as she went through the exit

"Don't worry i'll be back" Naruto said going toward the exit "ya know probably" he said as he left the building

"That isn't funny!" Taranee said yelling knowing he could still hear her "don't even think about it" she said not even turning around as she knew Irma was trying to make a 'stealthy' escape

"Oh come on!" Irma said in defeat from being caught

(city)

"I can't believe you're doing the school paper" Will said giggling a little at his expense

"You find that funny huh?" Naruto asked getting a small smirk out of Will

"Yeah kinda" Will said honestly still giggling

"Wonder how funny it'll be when the others find out I gave _you_ a ride because _someone_ forgot to put gas in _their_ Vespa" Naruto said effectively shutting the keeper of the heart up

(outside Will's apartment)

"Sometimes I really hate being nice" Naruto said stopping his motorcycle in front of Will's building

"I don't" Will said a second after he said that "It's one of your best qualities and one of the reasons why I really like you" she said having a lite blush on her face as she got off his motorcycle

"Thanks" Naruto said smiling in appreciation "so you're not jealous that i'm gonna be with another girl are ya?" he asked mostly joking as he knew some girls got jealous when a guy hanged out with a girl

"Nah" Will said nonchalantly "I trust you" she said having no doubts that Naruto wouldn't cheat on her as he was as honest and loyal as they came

"So does this officially mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Naruto asked in a joking manner

Will walked up to him and kissed him and after a few seconds of kissing each other Will stared at him smirking "does that answer your question?" she said walking inside her apartment building with a smile on her face

Naruto just smiled seeing her enter 'huh so i'm a boyfriend' he thought as he started up his motorcycle 'and man can I pick em' he thought happily as he drove away

(Heatherfield newspaper room)

"Journalism is more than just what happened, it's why isn't getting to the truth why we joined the school paper?" Taranee asked trying to motivate everyone

"We wanted to write about clothes" Bess Grumper said as she and her sister Courtney wanted to put in some up to date fashion in the paper

"I got detention it was either this or clean toilets" Uriah said looking a little afraid as everyone knew the guys bathroom was disgusting beyond measure

"Is that job still open?" Irma asked completely serious as her power made it so cleaning was easy

'That's a good question' Naruto thought as this made it easy to get out of his current predicament and it could be a good way to test out his progress and control over water

"We need to put out a paper that matters, No more silly stuff about wheat rolls real stories that really matter" Taranee said getting Martin pumped up

"Yes!" Martin exclaimed in excitement

"Research fact-checking" Taranee said listing off the things everyone needed to do for their pieces

"I hear you sister!" Martin said going along with Taranee

"Let's get to the truth people!" Taranee exclaimed in excitement

"Hallelujah! I'll do it" Martin exclaimed loving Taranee's speech

Naruto just stared at the scene blankly completely bored, but even in his boredom he couldn't help but notice a barely noticeable feminine giggling and when he looked around he saw that the sound was coming from a girl with short shoulder length blond hair being held by a pink headband, she had bright blue eyes and was wearing a pink shirt with long white sleeves, he saw how she stared at him and he could tell she was crushing on him which was surprising

'Huh a girl likes Martin that's new' Naruto thought as he didn't think a girl would be in for Martin, it wasn't because he thought he was a bad guy he just thought Martin could be odd at times

"News flash I hate my life" Irma said looking even more bored than Naruto

"Hey, Irma who's that girl over there?" Naruto said pointing to the girl who was looking at Martin

Irma looked over to where he was pointing "I think her name is Michelle, she's a foreign exchange student" she said seeing the girl around the school and even shared a class with her

'Hmm wonder if I should help Martin get with her' Naruto thought not really one to play cupid, but knew Martin could use a helping hand

(Next day)

"Now who would break into my locker" Elyon said looking around her locker to see if anything was missing "and then just take my hairbrush and a math test I made a perfect score on" she said making Naruto and the girls to go either stiff or gasp in surprise

Cornelia quickly regained her senses as she walked up behind Will and tugged her sleeve "It's got to be Phobos we have to warn her!" she said wanting to protect her best friend

"We're not even sure this has anything to do with him" Will said trying to put everyone's nerves at ease as they couldn't be paranoid by every single thing that happened

Naruto wasn't so easily convinced as he knew from experience even the tiniest part of someone's body could be used for almost anything and with how magic was made it even more possible

(later at the silver dragon)

"So granny any ideas on what Phobos could do with Elyon's stuff?" a Naruto clone asked as the original made it as he knew Yan Lin was the person to go to as she had a magnitude of information on Meridian or what Phobos could do with Elyon's stuff and the original wanted to be kept informed

"It is beginning Phobos is preparing for the ceremony of the amalgamation" Yan Lin said getting confused stares from everyone besides Caleb "hair for her body perfect test for her mind" she said explaining that meaning of the things taken "spirit is hardest you must capture her breath" she finished easing some of their nerves

"If one of his creatures even thinks he's getting that close to her just let em try!" Caleb said doing a spin kick hitting a very expensive lamp

Before the lamp hit the ground the Naruto clone quickly caught it before it hit the ground "you've already broken _four_ lamps let's not make it five" the Naruto clone said knowing Caleb broke enough of Yan Lin's stuff "also this is why I won't let you stay at my house" he said not saying this to hurt his feelings or pride he was just stating the facts

"Ah thank you Naruto" Yan Lin said as she really liked that lamp and Caleb broke enough already "once Phobos has performed the ceremony a part of Elyon will already be in Meridian her resistance to his emissaries appeals will weaken" she said telling them the importance of Elyon's breath so they could protect it and prevent it from being captured

"That's why Elyon needs to know!" Cornelia said hating the fact that she was hiding this from Elyon

"Cornelia if we tell her she either won't believe us or she'll believe us and totally freak how does that help her?" Will said giving her the negatives of what could go wrong

'Ugh I hate this' the Naruto clone thought hating every moment that he hid this from Elyon as she was his friend and he felt like a hypocrite for not telling her because most of the people that he was close to knew about his parents were _and_ the nine-tails

"Then someone needs to keep an eye on her someone who doesn't go to school or work or have anything important to do" Hay Lin said wanting to protect Elyon the best way they could

"What about Naruto? he could make clones to watch her" Cornelia said willing to put all her doubts aside if it meant protecting Elyon

"I can only handle so much because my clones transfer the stress and memories they receive back to me" the Naruto clone said explaining the one major downside to using clones "but we can monitor her in school separately and I can send a clone to watch her periodically after school" he said as he saw the sad worried look on Cornelia's face

Cornelia gave Naruto a look of appreciation as Elyon's safety meant a lot to her

"What about Blunk?" Hay Lin asked due to all the free time the pasling had

The Naruto clone pondered the idea for a moment as Blunk could keep track of Elyon for them as they fought Phobos's army "yeah that sounds good and all but what does Blunk want for this little _job?_ " he asked knowing the pasling would want something in return

Blunk stopped watching tv and eating food from the restaurant's trash "hmmm more hats" he said laughing

The Naruto clone just looked at Will and Hay Lin with a blank stare "I _can't_ because _some_ people burned my ramen" he said as the two girls looked away with small smirks

"Oh get over it, you big baby" Will said relishing in the fact she helped burn the unhealthy food

"How's your ear?" Hay Lin asked cutely acting all innocent

'Ya know she may seem all cute an innocent but underneath it all she's got a mean streak' the Naruto clone thought

Hay Lin took a piece of food from her plate and gave it to Blunk who quickly ate it "fee deposited Blunk on case" he said running to look for Elyon

"Oh yeah you wouldn't let me warn her but you're letting the wonder frog watch her!" Cornelia said angrily

"Ah Cornelia you must respect Will's Instincts" Yan Lin said wanting to keep the harmony

Before Cornelia could respond everyone looked to Will as they heard the heart make noise, they took out the map an held the heart over it where a red 'x' appeared on it showing them the location of a portal which was located inside the school

"Phobos is manipulating the veil so all the holes in it are near his sister" Yan Lin said seriously making the girls even more worried

The Naruto clone remembered Frost said the same thing about the veil when he attacked the original

"Taranee, Irma, and Naruto are at the school right now" Will said worried about their safety

(heatherfield institute)

"Okay okay this is really big Greta Moreno wore her blue plaid skirt twice this week" Courtney Grumper said

"Okay that's not exactly a story" Taranee said not seeing tid bits of gossip as news

"The wheels spinning, but the hamster's are dead" Naruto said to Irma making the water guardian stifle a laugh

"Oh print it and let's go" Irma said as she felt like she was being tortured even though Naruto kept her entertained through some of it it was still boring

Irma was taken out of her depresenate state as she and Naruto heard the sound of metal clanging "what was that?" she asked both curious and worried to what the answer to her question might be

"Well Martin said he wasn't coming in till he found a huge story" Taranee said coming up with a logical answer to ease her and the others nerves "which means that he's in the cafeteria and that was probably him knocking over all the bundt pans" she said convincing herself of what she said

(Cafeteria)

Martin was currently Crouch down behind the counter in the school cafeteria where he went to inspect a noise he had heard " a good reporter stays calm" he said to himself as he was a little afraid and just as he mustered up enough courage to look behind the counter all he saw was nothing he jumped onto the counter and saw the tables and chairs being moved by _nothing_

"Ahhhhh! exclusive story school girls photos to come" Martin yelled running into the room

"Martin I told you that's called air conditioning" Taranee said as she and a lotta other people knew Martin had an overactive imagination

"No no I saw it this time well I didn't see it but I saw what it did or would have done you'll see" Martin said as he quickly left the room

(few minutes later)

"Oh why are we still here?" Irma said in a whiney voice

"Because Martin obviously saw something and knowing the crap that we deal with on a daily basis let's not take the chance" Naruto said as he wanted to make sure it wasn't something from Meridian as with all the weird crap he's seen from both his world and Meridian so a ghost weren't the most unbelievable thing

"Oh come on Naruto you cannot believe that Martin actually saw something" Taranee said unconvinced by Martin's claim

"Well then it should be no problem if we look around" Naruto said not giving up so easily

"Naruto c'mon let's just-" Irma was saying till they heard a loud squeal noise coming from the basement

Naruto just gave them a look that basically said 'does that sound normal?' and as they approached the doors Naruto heard the faint sound of footsteps quickly approaching the doors so he pushed Taranee and Irma to the side and just a second after he did that the doors burst opened, but what surprised Naruto was that there was nothing there except some purple slime that just appeared out of nowhere and then felt like he was being pushed down by some pig like feet

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked as he was on the ground covered in some purple slime with small pig like feet prints on his clothes

"A hermanewta beast" Caleb said coming up the stairs with the rest of the girls and his clone which dispelled as soon as it saw the original giving all it's memories to Naruto

"Oh man I can't believe we're fighting an invisible pig" Naruto said as he now knew the situation as he got all the clones memories on what's happening

"You alright" Will asked Naruto as she helped him up

"Yeah but I so need a shower" Naruto said shaking a little to shake the slime off his body

"You could say that again" Will said as the purple slime really smelled

"Ok i'm gonna go to the locker room to take a shower you guys ok with cleaning up?" Naruto asked really needing a shower but didn't want his friends to feel like he was ditching them

Everyone just nodded as he did a lot of stuff for them all the time and he really needed a shower

(few minutes later)

After a few minutes of cleaning the hallway the girls and Caleb were able to get rid of any trace of the slime

As they cleaned Irma had a wicked idea cross her mind "hey Will" she said calling out to her friend

"Yeah what's up?" Will asked wondering what Irma wanted

"Naruto's in the guys locker room right?" Irma asked acting all innocent

"Yeah" Will said not really following where Irma taking this

"Well why not take a peak at Naruto? especially to see what he's packing" Irma said making Will blush a bright shade of red that was even brighter than her hair just from imaging Naruto's _naked_ body

The other girls blushed as well as they all had similar thoughts of Naruto

"What the hell is wrong with you Irma?!" Will yelled in both rage and embarrassment

"Oh my god you should see the looks on all your faces!" Irma said as she was laughing

"Seriously since when did you start acting like a total perv?" Cornelia asked actually wanting to know

"I dunno" Irma said while shrugging her shoulders "but c'mon you guys you can't tell me you aren't just a _little_ curious or that you don't want to see _all_ of Naruto" Irma said making all the girls blushes get darker but Irma stopped while she was ahead as she saw the glare Will was giving her

(guys locker room)

Naruto had just finished his shower in locker room and as he dried himself he heard a loud noise 'you have got to be fucking with me' he thought as he focused on the steam his shower created as the hermanewta beast's form could be shown in the steam

Naruto just looked around the steam looking for any shift in it and listened for any noise it might make 'ya know I think this is my first time fighting naked' Naruto thought not really knowing how to feel about fighting naked

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw the hermanewta beast's form slowly move through the steam 'ok gotta trap him' he thought as he knew that the creature was just a youngling so he couldn't hurt it

"Ok little guy let's get you back home" Naruto slowly approached it but saw it became quickly alert as it moved away making Naruto stop 'ok it seems like it's very afraid maybe if I stay still' he thought as he stood completely still and after a few moments the hermanewta beast revealed itself "It's okay little guy I'm not going to hurt you" he said hoping the creature could understand him

He slowly approached the creature who was still visible but before he could do anything his friends burst through the doors startling the hermanewta beast as it ran for the door tackling Caleb making fall to the floor

"Naruto are you-oh my god!" Will was saying until she and the others _saw_ Naruto

'Holy crap he has a bitch breaker!' Irma thought fearing what Will might do to her if she said it out loud

Taranee just stared for a moment then fainted with swirls in her eyes and a bright red face

'He's a man among men!' Cornelia thought having a lite blush while finding it incredibly hard to look away

Hay Lin just stood there having about a million thought racing through her mind till her head couldn't handle any more and crashed making steam come out of Hay Lin's beat red face along with a small trail off blood coming down from her nose

Naruto blushed so hard from embarrassment it was a mystery as to how he hadn't passed out yet

(next day)

Class had just begun and Naruto and the girls hadn't talked since the embarrassing moment last night they couldn't even look at Naruto straight in the face, well except for Irma who couldn't stop making comments or lewd remarks about last night

"Ok class take out your textbooks and turn to page-I have an announcement to make" the teacher was saying until Martin interrupted him and went behind his desk

"Ghosts to the left of me ghosts to the right I fought but I was outnumbered then one lifted a desk" Martin said telling everyone what _had_ happened

"Last time you said it was a chair" a blonde girl said as she had heard Martin announce this earlier

"Ugh it was one of those desk chair thingies a lot of schools are using okay, please hold your questions until the end" Martin said as realized he may have forgotten some details

"Let's get back to studying geography not ghost" the teacher said wanting to actually teach his class

"Caleb watched the school all night, nothing I guess even a crazy destructo pig has to sleep" Hay Lin said to Taranee as she saw him this morning coming into the silver dragon

A large rumbling sound could be heard happening outside the classroom startling a few students

When everyone got out the classroom they saw the floor and lockers covered in purple goo

"Oh ectoplasm" Martin said taking a picture "sorry teach geography takes a backseat to the people's right to know the truth" Martin said loudly as he followed the trail of purple goo

(few minutes later)

All the students from class were out in the halls looking at the purple slime asking themselves or others who could have done this

Irma walked back to her friends as she listened to Martin spout out his theories "so far Martin has nothing and what he says no one believes" she said glad that people either saw this as a prank or just a joke

"Good thing he's unpopular" Hay Lin said as that brought his credibility down

"He's got to get that thing back home but we can't let anyone see us do it as W.I.T.C.H" Will said seriously as they were at a huge risk as if the hermanewta beast was seen or if anyone found the portal which they were taking a huge risk by just leaving it open "Martin what's with the sleeping bag?" she asked as she saw him walk down the hall right past them

"Oh I'm staking out this joint day and night" Martin said as he kept on walking

"I'm gonna go look around see if I can find a way to capture this thing" Naruto said as he walked away

"Oh um yeah good luck" Will said nervously as she still felt embarrassed after she saw Naruto completely naked last night

"So is the honeymoon over?" Irma asked teasing Will making her blush

"Irma leave her alone" Cornelia said looking serious "it's not her fault that she won't be able to satisfy' her man" she said surprising the others as she never helped Irma with messing with people but then proceeded to laugh from Cornelia's remark

Will just glared at her two friends for their teasing as it was really embarrassing

(later)

Naruto was a little surprised with what the hermanewta beast had done as it ran right through people making them fall down, knocking down a few janitors, and somehow got itself inside some girl's locker and as he checked some of the locations it struck he could see Blunk in the distance watching Elyon surprising him as he was actually going above and beyond in doing his assigned 'job

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts as someone bumped into him and when he turned around he saw it was Martin

"Naruto?" Martin said confused as to why he was here

"Hey Martin how you doing" Naruto said in a friendly tone of voice

"Oh you know just looking for clues" Martin said examining the 'ectoplasm'

"So did you find any clues" Naruto asked curiously wanting to know what he might have discovered as it could help him and the guardians if he found out something about the creature that they didn't

"Nothing much besides it leaves a trail of ectoplasm whenever it strikes" Martin said one of his many theories "and it lets out an animal like noise" he said as everyone claimed to hear something whenever it struck

'Well that wasn't very helpful but I gotta say for an ameteur his deductive skills aren't half bad' Naruto thought as most people from his world would have already figured that out from a first encounter or just from asking a witness

(silver dragon)

Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Caleb were currently discussing how to handle the situation with the hermanewta beast and the still open portal

"Guys we have to get that portal closed that's our job as guardians" Will said wanting to close it as every moment it remained open risked the safety of the people they were meant to protect

"Not before we get the hermanewta beast back in" Caleb said still tired after his long night of watching the school

"Then we have to do it tonight it's time for W.I.T.C.H" Hay Lin said seriously as they had a responsibility to use their powers for the sake of others

"Did you forget about Martin? he sleeping there to get his big scoop" Will said as it would be difficult to actually use their powers or transform with the risk of Martin seeing them

"Oh and he's stubborn nothing could get him to leave the school" Hay Lin said as she knew things would be difficult

"Actually I can think of one thing that might" Cornelia said with a wicked smirk

"What?" Will asked wanting to know what Cornelia had in mind

Cornelia just moved closer and whispered her idea into Will's ear causing the keeper of the heart to have an evil grin spread across her face

(later at the school)

"No! I won't do it forget it!" Irma said as the other girls smirked evilly as she was dressed in a tight red tank top that wrapped tightly around her bust, a short green skirt, some nice stalkings, and a pair of red leather boots "aye! hand me the stupid lip gloss!" she said as Cornelia put a fur coat on her

"Remember you have to keep Martin away the whole evening, he can't see us as W.I.T.C.H" Taranee said wanting to clarify the importance of Irma's _job_

"I'm going" Irma said three times over saying the last one in a whiney tone of voice

"Hey Will can we talk?" Naruto asked making Will nod as they walked down the hall and went around the corner

"What's up?" Will said nervously as she didn't know what Naruto wanted to talk about

"Well...are you….mad at me?" Naruto asked since last night there's been a little distance between them and she had been avoiding him

"No!" Will said loudly not wanting Naruto to feel like he was at fault "it's just I didn't expect to see you like _that_ last night" she said blushing just thinking back to last night "listen we'll talk later ok" she said giving him a quick peck on the lips

"So do you think you guys will need a hand with the hermanewta beast?" Naruto asked as it didn't seem like that big of deal since it was so young

"No we got this" Will said as she didn't want Naruto to think they couldn't handle a baby pig

"Ok" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders as he left the building, he saw Irma walking with Martin and decided to watch them from afar because he saw this as a good source of entertainment and blackmail material for all the teasing Irma had been doing to him

(Elyon's house)

Outside the brown residence was Blunk under a cardboard box using some binoculars to monitor Elyon

"So little pasling" Yan Lin said almost as if she appeared out of nowhere with an umbrella and jacket on to check up on Blunk

"Elyon go school then come home then Blunk see scary strange person" Blunk said making Yan Lin tense

"Yes?" Yan Lin said wanting him to clarify

"Reflection Blunk in window" Blunk said letting the old woman calm down

"Phobos does not have her breath at least not yet" Yan Lin said calming her nerves but remaining on guard for whatever may come

"And we're gonna keep it that way" a Naruto clone said appearing out of nowhere just as Yan Lin did to Blunk

"Naruto! you scared me" Yan Lin said in surprise

"The original made me the moment school ended so he could keep an eye on Elyon" the clone said not taking his eyes off Elyon's house mentally preparing for whatever Phobos might do as he had sent his forces for Naruto already so it was anyone's guess what Phobos might do

(later outside the bookstore)

'What the fuck am I listening to?' Naruto thought on a rooftop across the street from the bookstore in the rain, he was using his chakra to increase his ears range of listening which he regretted as a guy said a poem about two towels 'man I wanted to punish Irma but this is overkill' he thought feeling pity not wanting her to suffer

"Hey" his clone said appearing next to him

"Hey why are you here?" the original asked him curiously

"Let's save us both some time" the clone said dispelling itself giving the original all it memories and a small headache and as the original looked through it memories he saw that Elyon was only a block away and watched her run inside the bookstore to get out of the rain

Naruto's attention was drawn to a girl he recognized inside the bookstore 'it's that girl Michelle?' he thought in realization 'I wonder' he thought taking out his phone

(inside the bookstore)

'Oh god somebody help me' Irma thought as she just had to say she and Martin were dating

Irma was brought out her thoughts as her phone vibrated for a second notifying her she had a message 'introduce the blond girl to Martin she's crushing on him, also look at the roof across the street' she thought mentally reading the message

Irma looked at the roof across the street and was surprised to see Naruto, even though she couldn't see him clearly she could see a vast amount of orange "hey Michelle right?" she asked happily toward the girl

"Um yes" Michelle said answering Irma

"Nice to meet you" Irma said extending her hand which Michelle took and shook

"Nice to meet you" she said in a foreign accent

"And this is Martin why don't I leave you two alone to get acquainted" Irma said getting up pulling Martin into her seat as she went to the back of the bookstore, she took out her phone and messaged Naruto to meet her by the backdoor of the bookstore

After a few seconds of Irma looking outside the door she saw Naruto completely soaked "hey" he said all casual

"Hey, thanks for ya know savin me back there" Irma said in appreciation

"Yeah well hearing poems about soap and towels is too much torture for just about anyone" Naruto said in all honesty

"So why are you even here?" Irma asked curiously

"Well I saw you and Martin leave school so I thought 'this would be a good way to get back at her' so I followed you in the hopes of being entertained and getting some good blackmail material" Naruto said surprising Irma a little "but after watching and listening to _that_ we're even" he said calming Irma down

"Thanks and sorry I been messing with you so much" Irma said blushing in embarrassment

"It's cool trust me like I said before we're even" Naruto said not really caring

"So you wanna come in?" Irma offered as he stood in the pouring rain

"Nah i'll keep an eye on you from the rooftop across the street" Naruto said jumping to the rooftops

(later outside the bookstore)

"Hey Martin why don't you walk Michelle home?" Irma said with a small smirk on her face

"Huh why?" Martin asked unsure of why he should do that

"Cause…..she needs someone to walk her home and a….great guy like you is just right for the job" Irma said struggling to find the right words to convince him

"Ok" Martin said walking up to Michelle then walking away with her

"That was nice of you" Naruto said appearing behind Irma

"Well if you're right about that girl then my Martin problems are solved" Irma said with a joyful smirk "and Martin might get a girlfriend so good for him" she said as Martin might've gotten on her nerves from time to time that didn't mean he wasn't a nice guy

"Guess you're right" Naruto said glad he could help out his friends "so you wanna go see if the girls need our help?" he asked wondering what if she wanted to go help

Irma seemed to ponder the idea for a moment "nah it's a baby pig how much trouble could they have?" she said having faith in her friends

"Ok" Naruto said having similar thoughts as Irma "so want me to walk you home?" he offered not wanting to let her walk alone in the rain

"Sure but hey will you be ok all soaked?" Irma asked as she saw how wet his clothes were as they started walking clothes

"Yeah i'm good" Naruto said as he had ran, fought, and trained in the rain so he didn't really feel it

'Hmm maybe I can' Irma thought as she stopped and focused her powers over water and removed all the water from his clothes

"Thanks" Naruto said in appreciation as even though he didn't mind that his clothes were wet it didn't mean he didn't want them to be dry

"Ok let's go" Irma said as they walked toward her house

Unknown to the both of them, they were being watched by Cedric as he 'closed' the bookstore 'hmm interesting' he thought as he watched their retreating figures

(Irma's house)

"The stars look nice tonight" Naruto said as he and Irma stood on the porch of her house both of them leaning on the wooden banister

"You can say that again" Irma said with a far away look on her face which Naruto took notice of

"You alright?" Naruto asked wondering if anything was wrong

"Sorta" Irma said turning around sitting on top of the banister "I mean Naruto is there something wrong with me?" she asked sounding tired

Naruto was both surprised and confused as to why'd she ask him this "no! why do you think there's something wrong with you?" he asked wanting to know why she thought that

"I don't know I mean Martin may have been a pest from time to time, but it was nice to feel desired and with him gone I can't help but wonder what it was that kept guys from asking me out" she asked looking a little sad

"What do you think it was?" Naruto asked wondering what she thought

Irma let out a tired sigh "I don't know maybe it's because I don't act all girly or maybe it's cause i'm not afraid to speak my mind and act different from most girls" she said looking a little downcast

'Wow talk about irony' Naruto thought as he had similar thoughts when he was younger when he asked Sakura out on dates "listen Irma you are great person and if other guy's can't see that then that's their loss" he said

Irma was taken back by how quickly and passionately he answered 'man I'm really jealous of Will' she thought knowing that if Naruto was single at that moment Irma would've made her claim on him so she decided to give him a hug 'next best thing' she thought enjoying the embrace as Naruto hugged her back clueless to the significance of the hug

(next day)

"That thing's mom came through?" Naruto said in surprise as he talked to Will as they walked inside the school "man I do not envy you guys" he said letting out a chuckle

"Oh laugh it up I had to take like three showers when I got home" Will said in a whiney tone of voice as the hermanewta beast's slime had made her really smell

"Ok i'll ease up" Naruto said until he remembered something he forgot "oh Will you should join the swim team" he said sounding excited

Will was surprised and pondered the idea for a moment "should I? I mean I want to but what about guardian stuff i'm the only one that can use the heart" she said a little downcast

"Don't worry about it I trained you and the girls to use your powers in human form the only downsides to you not being there is the girls not having additional power and flight" Naruto said seeing the girls massive improvement using their powers in human form

Will pondered the thought and realized he was right and if the situation got to outta control Naruto would be there to stop it "ok you convinced me" she said smiling "but do you think i'll make the cut?" she asked uncertain if she'd make the team

"Without a doubt" Naruto said resulting in a quick kiss on the cheek "also like I said at the pier I can train you so you can swim better" he said reminding her of his offer

"Yeah ok" Will said happy to have his support

The happy couple were brought out of their moment of peace when they saw a large group of students huddled around lockers with purple slime

"I thought you and the girls took care of that stuff" Naruto whispered silently to Will

"We decided not to, without Irma it would've taken us hours plus everyone knew anyway" Will said also whispering

Naruto couldn't argue with that seeing as how there would be no point in covering up something everyone knew, but he was worried by how many people wouldn't let this go seeing as how it was a strange occurrence

"Martin in here a purple ghost!" Uriah said backing away from the classroom door

Martin and the teacher quickly rushed to the classroom to see the 'ghost' only to open the door causing a bucket of purple paint to fall down wetting the floor making Martin and the teacher slip and fall on the paint

Martin and the teacher quickly walked up to a nervous looking Uriah "you set this whole thing up you-you cad! uh pardon my language ladies" Martin said as he and the teacher glared at Uriah

"I didn't I mean not the other stuff just-just this" Uriah said getting looks of doubt from everyone

'Well that's one problem solved' Naruto thought as now everyone believed it was a prank courtesy of Uriah

"Yeah we should've known Uriah was behind the whole thing" a student who Uriah picked on said

The teacher didn't say a word as he pointed to the principal's office basically telling Uriah to go there

(later in the day)

Naruto, Taranee, and Irma were currently handing out newspapers around the school the title being: 'school 'ghost' found' with an embarrassing picture of Uriah being dragged away by his mom

(end of the school day)

"Naruto I made the team!" Will said running directly toward Naruto

"Really? that's great!" Naruto said wrapping her into a hug "so you ready to go?" he asked seeing as how he drove her to school

"Actually i'm starting today my mom's on her way to drop off some swimwear" Will said needing to get back soon

"Then what are you doing here? go" Naruto said not wanting to keep her from doing something she loved

As Naruto started up his motorcycle and just as he was about to take off he saw Taranee waiting at a bus stop 'wonder if she needs a ride' he thought as he rode up to her "hey Taranee need a ride?" he asked taking off his helmet

"Um sure" Taranee said a little nervous as she never rode on a motorcycle before

"Here" Naruto said giving her his spare helmet

"Thanks" Taranee said in appreciation

(few minutes later)

Naruto and Taranee were currently riding down the highway due to local traffic on the streets

'Wow this feels amazing' Taranee thought as she felt the wind blow past her face and actually enjoyed the roar of Naruto's engine as it made her feel vibrant and alive

As they exited the highway they hit a speed bump making Taranee hold onto Naruto tightly

"It's ok I gotcha" Naruto said as he slowed down as he hit a red light

'Man he's such a great guy wish I had the guts to ask him out when he was single' Taranee thought feeling down 'maybe I should ask Nigel out he seems like a good guy' she thought being a little more brave then she normally would

(later at Taranee's house)

Naruto rode up to the front of her house stopping his motorcycle so she could get off "this it?" Naruto asked wanting confirmation

"Yeah thanks" Taranee said as she got off giving him his helmet

As they talked they failed to notice a red car pull up on Taranee's driveway and when it parked out stepped her mother who immediately saw Taranee talking to some boy she didn't know on a motorcycle "Taranee Cook who is this?" she asked not liking how the boy looked as he seemed to have 'tattoos' on his cheeks and look like a delinquent

"Oh mom this is Naruto, Naruto this is my mom" Taranee said nervously as her mother was extremely judgemental

"Hi i'm Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said introducing himself to his friends mother

"Theresa Cook" the woman said calmly still having a disapproving stare aimed at Naruto "young man did your parents allow you to get those tattoos?" she asked

"Wha?-" Naruto was gonna respond till she asked another question

"Do you have a permit for this bike?" she asked

"I-" he was saying till he once again was shot with another question

"Did you drive safely with my daughter?" she asked in a threatening tone of voice

"Yes" Naruto replied quickly as that seemed like the most important question to answer and he thought he'd have little time to answer "Mrs Cook listen these aren't tattoos their birthmarks and this motorcycle is mine and yes I have a license" he said wanting to clear the air

The woman just stared Naruto down almost as if she was trying to figure him out by just the slightest movement but after a few moments she let out a sigh of defeat not seeing anything wrong with him "ok Taranee let's go dinner should be ready" she said walking in the house before she stopped "young man Naruto was it?" she asked unfamiliar with the name

"Yes ma'am" Naruto said answering her

"If you intend to give my daughter anymore rides home I would like it to be in the safety of a car" Theresa said going inside

'That sounded more like a demand' both Naruto and Taranee thought in unison

"Sorry" Taranee said as she knew her mother could be overbearing

"It's ok see ya later" Naruto said waving goodbye

Taranee waved back as she walked inside her house where she saw her brother having a cocky grin "so how did your boyfriend take to meeting mom?" Peter said laughing a little

"He's not my boyfriend bro" Taranee said laughing with him as she knows he was only teasing her

"But you want him to be" Peter said ducking as Taranee who was red in embarrassment and rage through a book at him

(City)

'Hmm getting a car' Naruto thought pondering the idea as he drove 'maybe I should go see how Will's doing' he thought seeing as how swim practice should still be going on

(later at the school pool)

Naruto had just walked inside the school pool area where he immediately was hit with the smell of chlorine 'man that stuff is strong' he thought almost tearing up from how strong the chemical was

"C'mon Vandom let's see some hustle!" a woman dressed in swimwear said watching said girl do laps

Naruto sat on some benches nearby and watched Will swim 'man was she born in the water?' he thought seeing her swim as she had great breath control and wasted no time

"Alright Vandom take five that was good progress" the woman said as she was impressed by Will's performance

"Alright coach" Will said taking a few deep breaths but stopped as she saw Naruto sitting on a bench waving at her "what are you doing here?" she asked not at all displeased

"Well I had nothing better to do so I thought 'why not go support my girlfriend'" Naruto said smiling as she sat down next to him still wet

"Thanks" Will said having a lite blush from him just being there to support her

"And I gotta say it's just a bonus seeing you in a one piece" Naruto said making the redhead blush harder

"Well i'm glad you find me so attractive" Will said as she was honestly worried about that

Naruto just moved closer so his mouth was close by her ear "I always found you attractive" he whispered to her only making Will's blush intensify where it was almost the same shade as her hair

"Feeling's mutual" Will said kissing him but stopped as she saw the coach walking toward them

"Vandom you're doing good work keep this up and you'll be going pro" the woman said as she kept time of Will's laps "c'mon you're up again in a few minutes" she said walking away

"Sorry gotta go" Will said getting up off the bench

"It's cool wanna grab dinner after this?" Naruto asked wanting to celebrate her making the team

"It's a date" Will said running then diving into the pool

Naruto just stares at her as she ran 'man she has a nice ass' he thought till only seconds later realising what he just thought 'oh fuck i'm turning into pervy sage!' he thought almost afraid of that truly happening


	19. Chapter 19

(dealership in the city)

"Seriously why do you need a car again?" Will asked curiously as she looked at some new and used cars

"Cause I need one" Naruto said not mentioning the scary meeting he had with Taranee's mom as he looked at some cars

"That scared of Taranee's mom huh?" Will said with a smirk

"How the hell do you know about that?" Naruto asked turning toward Will who was on the other side of a car he was looking at

"Taranee told me when she called me to see if you were ok" Will said as she found it hilarious when Taranee told her about her mother's reaction to meeting Naruto

'Great the girl i'm into is a gossip' Naruto thought mentally sighing

"Hello young man how might I be able to assist you?" a man said wearing a blue business suit having slick black hair smelling like an expensive cologne

"Just looking at some cars I want to buy one" Naruto said knowing the man would see this as an opportunity to make a quick buck

The man just smiled like he was told the greatest thing in the world "well why are you out here looking at these cars?" he said motioning to all the used cars in the lot "when you can get a brand new one just inside?" he said as he pointed to a few cars that were able to be seen through the glass

(inside the dealership)

"So young man what kinda car are you looking for?" the man asked wanting to know what Naruto was looking for

"Something fast and reliable" Naruto said finding those the most important

"And safe" Will said wanting her boyfriend to be driving something safe

"Can never be wrong with safe" the man said laughing a little "so how about we go look at some sports and muscle cars?" he said bringing them to the other side of the dealership

(few minutes later)

Naruto and Will looked at some of the cars there and a book showing different models of the cars which were a Corvette, a Benz, a Camaro, and a Dodge "these are really cool cars" Will said impressed by their design and horsepower

"Well young man what car is it gonna be?" the man asked wondering which car he would pick

Naruto looked through the book to find a car that caught his interest earlier and when he finally got to the page he showed it to the man

"Oh a Camero, not a bad pick it's a really good looking car I'm actually a fan of Bumblebee from the transformers movies and this car is exactly like the one in the Dark of the moon" the man said admiring Naruto's taste "now we have this car but it needs some work done" he said as he needed to inform Naruto of the state and status of the car

"That's fine I was gonna have someone look at it and see if he could tune it up" Naruto said as he wanted to have the car looked at

"Ok the car costs about twenty-six grand" the man said as Naruto took out his checkbook and wrote down the price of the car

"I'll be right back to confirm this check" the man said making a call and after a few minutes he went to the back and held out a piece of paper and car keys for Naruto "Alright you're all set here you go just sign this and you'll be able to leave with your car" he said as Naruto read and filled out the paper leaving with Will outside walking to the car

"Hey Naruto" Will said getting his attention as he opened the car

"Yeah what's up?" Naruto said as he examined the car as he and Will got inside

"Where are we going next?" Will asked curiously

"To this guy I know he's the one that gave me my motorcycle and your Vespa and gave them some major modifications" Naruto said wanting his car to also be tuned up

(later at the garage)

"Kid I gotta say this is a nice car so what kinda modifications do you want?" the man said as he knew Naruto only wanted him to look through the car's engine and see if any improvements could be made

"Well, what do you recommend?" Naruto asked knowing as he knew the man knew best

"Well I can tune up the engine, add in some armor, give you some racing breaks that'll stop on a dime, bring down the suspension, add in a turbo, some dark tinted windows, leather seats, and some vertical doors" the man said listing the things he could do

"Sure all of that also can you give it a paint job black being primary and orange as the secondary" Naruto said wanting the car to be in his favorite color scheme

"Alright I can start now and it'll be done in a few hours" the man said already getting ready to start

"Ok" Naruto said as he left to get Will who was waiting outside

(Phobos castle)

"Symbols of Elyon's body, mind, and spirit" Phobos said pouring Elyon's breath into a container that held symbols of her mind and body

As the container grew brighter a golden crown that had a red jewel

"The ceremony is now complete my lord according to the ancient ways her resistance to crossing will now be lowered" Cedric said from what he understood from the ancient texts

"But only for a while, you must now tell my sister who she really is princess of Meridian, then bring her here" Phobos said in urgency as time was of the essence

"I've already set a plan in motion" Cedric said as he carefully planned a way to convince Elyon to question everything about her life leaving her susceptible to believing in what he tells her

"After the coronation, all her powers will be mine" Phobos said laughing maniacally

(next day across the street from the bookstore)

A Naruto clone was currently watching Elyon as the original made sure to monitor her before she reached school as a precaution in case Phobos tried to send any of his forces after her

'Something's really off with that guy' Naruto thought as his previous encounter with the man seemed kinda off and the way he talked to Elyon after Cornelia left made him seem somewhat suspicious

The Naruto clone just observed Elyon till she left for school 'maybe I should check on Cornelia' the clone thought seeing as she looked troubled when she left the bookstore and was only a few blocks away

After jumping a few roofs Naruto saw Cornelia walking toward school looking distracted, the clone jumped down from the roof it was currently on landing a few feet from Cornelia "hey Cornelia" he said not even surprising her

"Hey" Cornelia replied nonchalantly still having a lot of things on her mind

"She's gonna be fine we'll protect her" Naruto said basically knowing what's on Cornelia's mind

"How can you be so sure?" Cornelia said a little desperate for an answer

"Cause she has you" Naruto said because he knew how protective she was of Elyon "and you'll do everything you can to protect her, but you'll also have me and the girls" he said with a smile as it was nice to see such a strong bond between friends and how protective they were of each other

"Can I ask you something?" Cornelia asked wondering something that's been on her mind about him

"You just did" Naruto said making a joke but received no laughs from Cornelia "sure go ahead" he said wondering what she might ask

"Why are you so protective of everyone?" Cornelia asked as she often wondered why he helped so many people

Naruto actually took a moment to think about that as the answer was both simple and complex "it's cause I want to protect the people I care for because they're important and give me the strength to keep on fighting" he said giving her the best explanation he could

'Man he so nice it's actually scary sometimes' Cornelia thought wondering why she was even suspicious him

(fortress-like temple in an unknown location)

"This boy seems to have a good heart and a strong sense of protection for those he cares for" The Oracle said feeling a little relieved

"I still believe he's should be monitored as we still know nothing about him" Luba said still hating the fact that a _child_ possessed so much power

"True we may not know of his origins but he has yet to prove of any danger" The Oracle said keeping a positive outlook

'I must keep using the earth guardian to keep a closer eye on him' Luba thought as she has been making the earth guardian feel a sense of paranoia toward Naruto "we must keep a watchful eye on this one Oracle we still know nothing of the power he wields" she said feeling anxious as to what his power was

"That may be true but I believe the answer to that shall be revealed in time" The Oracle said putting his wisdom to good use

"Oracle I have devised a way to at least contain his power should the opportunity present itself" Luba said taking out an empty glowing sphere

The Oracle was surprised by what he saw "Luba you created an auramere why?" he asked curious to what the purpose was

"For when the boy next uses his powers we can use this empty auramere to try and trace where it may have originated from" Luba said as every power had a source and had some origin

"Luba this is an extreme measure to take and you do know magical powers cannot be taken" The Oracle said knowing the principles of magic

"Yes but it is possible to capture it and once the boy uses his power we'll be able to at least capture a small amount of it" Luba said wanting answers

The Oracle could only nod as his powers of predicting the future have yet to return

(Heatherfield institute)

"Don't forget class tomorrow is parent's night" Mr. Collins says as the bell rings signaling the end of class

'Parent's night' Naruto thought a little sadly being reminded of his life as an orphan

While he was distracted by his own thoughts he failed to notice Will walking right up to him noticing the sad look on his face "hey you ok?" she asked a little worried for him

"Yeah yeah i'm fine" Naruto said unsure if that was the truth or not

Will couldn't believe that as she saw the pained look in his eyes so she grabs his hand and gently holds it "if you need someone to talk to i'm here" she said wanting him to know she was there for him

Naruto gave her a sad smile in appreciation "what did I ever do to get such an amazing girlfriend?" he said to her making her smile and blush a little

"Easy you were yourself" Will said noticing they were the only ones in the classroom "now c'mon let's go" she said as they left the classroom

(few minutes later outside)

"Parents night tomorrow food, art, fun fun fun" Taranee said in a sarcastic tone of voice as she played ball with Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin

"Yeah parents at school that says fun fun fun to me" Irma says doing some tricks with the ball

"I know I can't wait to show them my history report and my science project and the inside of my locker" Hay Lin said excited to show her parents her progress in school as she received the ball

"Mine will spend the whole night pushing back my hair and saying 'why do you want to hide that pretty face?'" Cornelia said imitating her mother "could anything be less cool" she said not looking forward to tonight

"Try your mother bringing in cookies with your name on them, her pet name from when you were a baby" Irma said kicking the ball to Hay Lin

"Does 'schmoopy pants' fit a cookie?" Hay Lin asked actually wanting to know

"'Droopy pants'" Irma said in a whiney tone as she was embarrassed

"Oh that's much less humiliating" Hay Lin said in a sarcastic tone

"Well at least my grades are better" Will said as she and Naruto walked toward the girls

"Told you that at you were getting better" Naruto said as he held Will's math test which had a B+ on it

"Well at least my mom will be off my case" Will said relieved that all of Naruto's tutoring was paying off

"Hey girls what's up?" Naruto said as they reached the girls

As they greeted each other they failed to see Elyon approach from the distance

"Hey Elyon" Naruto said seeing her approach

Elyon sent him a smirk as she still liked him, but that smirk soon turned to a small frown as she soon saw Will standing right next to him and was reminded that she missed her opportunity to be with him

"Oh hey Elyon" Cornelia said as the others soon greeted her as well

"Don't let me interrupt you" Elyon said brushing right passed them

"We need to tell her!" Cornelia said whispering to Will sounding a little desperate

"No she'd freak which is just what Phobos needs to swoop in Naruto and Blunk have it under control" Will said seriously knowing it would cause only problems

"Ah students students ehem" Knickerbocker said clearing her throat as she approached the group "well local merchants have once again donated generously to our parents day festivities, we got this darling assortment of paper cups from cup city" she said speaking like she was in the olden day while also showing childish paper cups

"Nothing says party like three little pigs" Irma said sarcastically

"And these family tree charts donated by a local bookstore which I want you to fill out with your parents attaching photos of your relatives" Knickerbocker said giving each of them a sheet of paper

'Great' Naruto thought thank getting another reminder of him being orphan

"I'd rather shave my head and wear clown shoes to the prom" Cornelia said as she found this pointless and had to much on her mind

"Um miss Knickerbocker?" Will said getting her attention

"Yes dear?" Knickerbocker said wondering what she needed

"Does Naruto really need to do this?" Will asked making the other girls curious

"And why wouldn't he?" Knickerbocker asked raising an eyebrow

"Because i'm an orphan" Naruto said calmly surprising the other girls besides Will

"Oh um Mr Namikaze you don't have to do this assignment if you don't want to" Knickerbocker said feeling a little bad as she thought she brought up unpleasant memories for Naruto

"It's fine" Naruto said still keeping his calm demeanour walking away

Once Naruto was gone the girls surrounded Will "he's an orphan?" Hay Lin asked as Naruto never told her that when he lived with her

"Yeah he is" Will said sighing as she knew they would ask a lot of questions

"Since when?" Cornelia asked feeling sorry for him

"Since the first day he was born" Will said as Naruto told her more about his parents

"Jeez" Irma said wondering how he held it together so well

"But he was adopted right?" Taranee asked or rather hoped since he of all people deserved happiness

Will just shook her head making them all feel a little bad

(later at the end of the school day)

As everyone started to leave school, Naruto could be seen on the roof of the school looking at the sunset having a distant look in his eyes

"Do a flip!" Uriah yelled with his groupies

"Shut the hell up and take a break from being an asshole" Will said dashing inside running up to the roof

"Hey Will" Naruto said as he didn't even need to turn around to know it was Will

"Hey whatcha doin up here?" Will asked curiously wondering why he was up here

"Oh I was watching the sunset it was something I did as a kid to calm down" Naruto said as it was something he used to do whenever he felt down

"Jump you pussy! I'll catch you! not!" Uriah yelled laughing along with his little cronies

"Didn't I say take a break?!" Will yelled as they laughed at her "Uriah fuck off and take your shit somewhere else!" she yelled having enough of Uriah's constant crap

Naruto started laughing hearing his girlfriend curse out the school's resident douchebag "holy crap that was awesome" he said chuckling

"Thanks" Will said glad that Naruto thought she was cool "so you wanna talk?" she asked wanting him to open up to her

"It's-it's just really hard sometimes ya know to be reminded that i'm an orphan" Naruto said sadly remembering his lonely childhood

"Listen" Will said taking both his hands with her own "whenever you feel down i'll be there to talk" she said wanting him to know she was there for him

"You're the best" Naruto said giving her a hug

"So what are you gonna be doing tonight?" Will asked curiously

"I'm gonna be at parents night" Naruto said confusing Will

"Why?" Will asked curiously wondering why he'd show up

"Cause I need to keep an eye on Elyon i'm not sending a clone just to get a headache later on" Naruto said as he was tired of the headaches and the strain from the clones watching Elyon

"Ok I guess i'll see you there" Will said giving him a quick peck on the cheek

(later at school)

"This'll be interesting" Naruto said mumbling to himself as he watched Elyon storm away from her parents "hi Mr and Mrs Brown can I take a moment of your time?" he asked walking up to them

"I suppose but who are you?" Mr Brown asked curious to who he was

"My name is Naruto i'm friends with your daughter" Naruto said introducing himself to Elyon's parent's

"Ah I know you you're the one who took her to the carnival" Mrs Brown said as Elyon told her about it before she went

"Yeah that's me" Naruto said with a small smile "so I was just wondering if I can ask you some things about Meridian" he said seriously making them tense up

"I-I'm sorry?" Mrs Brown asked hoping she heard wrong

"I wanna ask you some things about Meridian because Phobos is coming after Elyon" Naruto said hoping that they won't panic in a public scene

"H-how do you know this? who are you?" Mr Brown said glaring at Naruto who was unfazed by it

"I'm her friend and so are the guardians of the veil we want to protect her but you need to trust me" Naruto said motioning for them to follow him as he walked to somewhere more private

After they left the gym they just stood there in an empty hallway

"You said Phobos is after my daughter?" Mr Brown said not beating around the bush

"Yeah he is he already started the ceremony to lower her resistance to crossing the veil" Naruto said bringing them up to speed

"Oh no" Mrs Brown said as she knew it was only a matter of time

"We need to find her" Mr Brown said ready to take Elyon as far away as possible

"Yeah me and the girls have been watching her and we need to keep her as safe as possible so i'm warning you to keep a lookout" Naruto said as he knew they had every right to protect their daughter

"Thank you for telling us this we're in your debt" Mrs Brown said as she hugged him

"Yes thank you young man" Mr Brown said shaking Naruto's hand

"No problem" Naruto said as he watched the parents quickly run back to look for their daughter 'hope I helped keep her safe at least' he thought as he knew he was taking a huge risk with the parents walking away

As Naruto walked down the hall he saw Cornelia and her whole family waiting on line to go see a teacher "hey Cornelia" he said as he waved at her

"Oh hey you're that boy from before" Lillian said waving at him trying to remember his name as she was sure she heard his name before

"Oh hey" Naruto said getting on one knee so he was at her "you're Lillian right?" he asked wanting to make sure he got her name right

"Yeah" Lillian exclaimed excited that he remembered her name

"Well hello young man nice to meet you my name is Elizabeth Hale" Elizabeth said introducing herself "and this is my husband Harold Hale" she said introducing her husband

"Pleasure" Harold said holding out his hand which Naruto shook

"So Naruto what's up?" Cornelia said wanting him to leave as her parents could embarrassed her at any second

Cornelia saying his name was all Lilian needed to remember something "oh you're the guy that saved Cornelia's life" she said getting everyone's attention

'How?!' Naruto and Cornelia thought wondering how the hell Lillian knew that

"Sweety what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked in both worry and curiosity to what her daughter was referring to as everyone moved away from the line

"Well I read Cornelia's diary-you what?!" Lillian was saying till Cornelia screamed finding out that her sister read her diary "and I read that Naruto saved you" she said not knowing the significance of what she just said

'What else was in that diary?' Naruto thought wondering if he should be worried

"Cornelia Hale what is she talking about?" Elizabeth asked is a demanding tone giving her daughter a look

"W-well during that ski trip I went ice skating and fell through the ice and Naruto saved me" Cornelia said giving them a short explanation of what happened

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harold asked curious as to why his daughter didn't tell them

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry" Cornelia said as she didn't want them to worry as she was perfectly fine after a few hours

"Cornelia we're your parent's it's our job to worry if-if" Elizabeth was saying only to realize she didn't remember Naruto's name

"Naruto" Naruto said saying his name

"Naruto thank you" Elizabeth said in appreciation "if Naruto wasn't there I could've lost one of my baby girls" she said as a tear came down her face

"Im sorry" Cornelia said hugging her mom

"Young man I personally would like to thank you" Harold said once again extending his hand but this time in appreciation

"It's no big deal I was happy to help" Naruto said as he'd do it again

"Yes it was it was a huge deal thank you" Elizabeth said giving him a strong hug

After a few minutes of Elizabeth hugging him Naruto thought it was time for him to go "well later Cornelia" he said walking away

"Later" Cornelia said while she thought back to when Naruto saved her from freezing to death diving in after her

"You like him" Lillian said teasingly

"I do not!" Cornelia said denying Lillian's claim

"Why not dear?" Harold said surprising Cornelia

"J-just because" Cornelia said blushing in embarrassment

"Cornelia sweetie that boy saved your life that as close to a knight in shining armour most girls get" Elizabeth said wondering what the problem was

"He's just a friend" Cornelia said hoping that would dissuade her parent's

Elizabeth just let out a chuckle "sweetie you have to stop being so shy and take a risk" she said giving Cornelia a look

Cornelia just puts her palms on her face hiding her blushing face ignoring her annoying little sister's laugh

(with Naruto)

'I hope that's all of the craziness i'll experience tonight' Naruto thought as he walked back inside to look for Elyon

"Naruto heeeey I need your help" Irma said sounding nervous already pulling him

"Ok what's up?" Naruto asked curious to what she needed

"Ok to make a long story short I kinda told my parents you're my boyfriend" Irma said sounding embarrassed

"Wait wait wait what?! why?!" Naruto almost yelled definitely wanting the full story now

"Ok listen Martin was saying he was my boyfriend and I panicked ok I told them you were my boyfriend" Irma said embarrassed

"I thought we set him up with Michelle?" Naruto asked in silent rage toward Martin

"Well he apparently can't take a hint" Irma said also angry wondering if Martin was even capable of noticing a hint "listen I just need you to act like my boyfriend for a few minutes ok please?" she asked almost begging

"Fine" Naruto said letting out a sigh in frustration "but if Will finds out _you're_ going to be the one to handle her" he said fearing how angry his girlfriend could get

"Fine" Irma said not looking forward to that conversation then saw her parents up ahead "mom dad this is Naruto" she said 'introducing' him

"Hello officer" Naruto said to Irma's father

"Oh it's you" Tom said recognizing Naruto from the time they met at the movies

"Pleasure to see you again young man" Anna said with a smile

"Wait you've met?" Irma asked a little confused

"Yes he carried you to our car when you feel asleep at the movies" Anna said still thinking that was sweet

Irma just blushed as she never knew that

"So you're dating my baby girl" Tom said not at all pleased with his daughter having a boyfriend

"Yeah" Naruto said nervously either from the fear of Will finding out or Irma's dad getting angrier from him saying the wrong thing

"So where are your parents?" Tom asked curiously

"Yes it would be a pleasure to meet them" Anna said wanting to meet his parents

'Shit' Irma thought as this took a wrong turn fast

"They're no longer with us" Naruto said downcast as he had been saying that a lot lately

"Oh i'm so sorry" Anna said feeling like she asked a question she shouldn't have asked

"Yeah i'm sorry" Tom said apologetically "so who are you here with?" he asked going instantly going into detective mode

"I live alone" Naruto said plainly knowing where he was gonna take this

"Well unless you're eighteen you need someone to support you and watch over you" Tom said knowing he'd have to report this to child services

"Sir in about a year i'll be eighteen, I have a job, and Mrs Lin checks on me regularly" Naruto said hoping this would dissuade him from doing

Tom just sighed as he knew he couldn't do much since if he was checked regularly notting could be done

"So where do you work?" Anna said wanting to change the subject

"The silver dragon" Naruto said plainly

"Well it was nice meeting you young man" Anna said as she and her husband walked away

"Oh thank god" Irma said surprised that went so well

"I thought your dad was gonna kill me" Naruto said letting out a sigh

"He probably would've" Irma said mumbling

"Wait what?" Naruto asked wondering if he heard right

"Oh well see you later" Irma said running off

(with Taranee)

"So see you friday?" Taranee asked wanting to confirm

"Definitely" Nigel said happy he had a date with the girl he was interested in

Taranee smiled then spotted her family in the distance "I gotta go later" she said running off

"Later" Nigel said watching her run to her family but when she got to them he had a sudden realization as he looked at Taranee's mom

(flashback one year ago)

"So you're gonna get off easy right bro?" Nigel asked his brother in a courtroom

"Yeah I surrendered and didn't resist also this is like my second offense i'll probably do some community service" Daniel Ashcroft said to his little brother

"Order in the court" a man in a police uniform said as a female judge by the name of Theresa Cook entered the courtroom

"Daniel Ashcroft you stand here accused of breaking and entering and multiple counts of vandalism how do you plead?" Theresa cooked asked needing to know

"Guilty" Daniel said as he knew he would get in more trouble if he lied in court

After an hour of the evidence being presented to the whole court Theresa Cook saw enough to make a decision "Daniel Ashcroft for the crimes of breaking and entering and multiple counts of vandalism you'll serve the sentence of three years in prison" she said surprising Daniel and Nigel

"What?! but it's my second offense!" Daniel yelled in anger as some cops grabbed him

"Yes but you're no longer a minor and you've committed multiple felonies and the reason you are not doing _five_ years is because you surrendered and didn't cause much damage" Theresa said as the cops began to take Daniel away

"Fuck you! You cunt face bitch!" Daniel said as he was being dragged away

"Bro!" Nigel said seeing his brother being taken away

(flashback end)

'That bitch' Nigel thought remembering that day as clearly as if it had just happened then had a sudden dark thought and a dark smile as he looked toward Taranee 'lets see how she likes it when her family is getting fucked with' he thought already having a plan

(with Taranee and her family)

"Lionel there's the boy I was telling you about" Theresa said to her husband as she spotted Naruto

Lionel Cook looked toward where she was looking to where his wife was and saw Naruto "honey I don't think he looks like a delinquent" he said getting a good look at Naruto

"Honey just look at those tattoos on his face" Theresa said getting her husband to look at Naruto's face

Lionel look at his face carefully "I don't think those are tattoos sweety" he said as he's seen tattoos and those appeared to be way to light

As her parents argued over Naruto's facial features Taranee spotted Naruto and waved to him making him walk over to

"Hey Taranee" Naruto said greeting his friend

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Taranee asked curious to how he was doing

"You know just our version of normal" Naruto said being completely serious

"Young man Naruto was it?" Theresa said unsure of his name

"Yes ma'am" Naruto said as she was once again looked him over "also I got a car like you recommended" he said remembering how their first conversation went

Theresa seemed to give an approving nod "fine choice young man" she said thinking he made the right choice

"Excuse me young man but are those markings on your face tattoos?" Lionel asked wanting confirmation

"No their birthmarks" Naruto said use to the question as people had asked him that his whole life

"Those can't possibly be birthmarks" Theresa said still not believing it

"Hey you can feel them if you want" Naruto offered seeing as this would be the only way to convince her

Theresa normally would have said no but her curiosity got the better of her and when she placed her hand on her his cheek feeling the lines on his "they are real" she said in surprise letting go of his cheek

"Ok so I guess i'll see you later" Naruto said walking away

(With Hay Lin's family )

'Oh there's Hay Lin might as well go say hi' Naruto thought as he'd meet the other girls parents

"Hey Hay Lin" Naruto said walking toward her and her parent's

"Oh hey Naruto" Hay Lin said talking weirdly getting Naruto's attention

"You ok Hay Lin?" Naruto asked curiously

"Hay Lin come on you don't need to be embarrassed" Joan Lin said trying to comfort her daughter

'Embarrassed? about what?' Naruto thought curiously

Hay Lin opened her mouth to reveal that she had braces then closed it "I got braces today" she said still shy and embarrassed about it

"Ok? so what?" Naruto asked not seeing the big deal was

This surprised Hay Lin "you don't think they look ugly?" she asked honestly wanting his opinion

"No not really I mean you need them and anyone who has a problem with them are idiots" Naruto said not seeing it as a problem but he knew that some people mainly Uriah would make fun of her for having braces

Hay Lin's parents actually smiled toward Naruto as some people gave into peer pressure or made fun of people who were different from others

The moment was interrupted when Will rushed over to them "Naruto Hay Lin it's Elyon!" she said in a whisper so they could hear her

"Sorry mom and dad i'll be right back" Hay Lin said as the three ran off outside with the others

(outside the school)

"So can someone explain to me what's going on" Naruto asked as they walked out in the pouring rain

"It's Elyon she's with-" Caleb was saying till he spotted Elyon with the bookstore owner "Cedric" he said gritting his teeth in anger

"It's the bookseller!" Taranee said in shock

"He's the beast? he was so cute" Cornelia said sounding like she was whining

'Fuck me! I knew he was off but I didn't think he was that snake monster' Naruto thought as his rage started to build up

"Elyon don't believe anything he says!" Will said hoping she would do as she said because there was no telling what Cedric could have told her

"Oh and your so-called friends have known about this all along" Cedric said planting the seeds of distrust

"What?" Elyon said in surprise from hearing that her friends were keeping something like this from her

"They've kept you from knowing who you really are ask them" Cedric said getting Elyon to look at them in fury

"When were you going to tell me?" Elyon asked poorly hiding her rage

"I wanted to" Cornelia said honestly as it was killing her that she couldn't tell her "Elyon no matter what he told you Cedric is not your friend!" she said hoping she would hear her out

"More of a friend than you and why shouldn't I go to this Meridian? at least people are honest there" Elyon said convinced she wanted to go

"You don't know what you're saying" Cornelia said wanting to tell her about all the evil that was currently there

"Oh that's right I never know anything it's Cornelia who always has the special secrets!" Elyon said letting her out anger for being left out and abandoned by her best friend

"Come princess" Cedric said as he believed that enough distrust had been planted between Elyon and the guardians

"No you don't you threw me in a dungeon to rot" Caleb said as he charged and tackled Cedric "show your true nature Cedric" he said as Cedric used his foot to launch Caleb into a wall

Naruto just watched the fight and saw that Caleb wasn't doing so well and noticed that even in his small disguised body he still had all his physical strength 'looks like I need to save his ass' he thought since he knew there was no way even with all the physical training he gave him could he win against Cedric

"Guardians unite!" Will said as she and the girls transformed surprising Elyon

"What are you?" Elyon exclaimed not knowing how to process what she was seeing

Taranee blasted him with a blue fireball actually hoping he got hurt and felt some pain

Cornelia focused her powers underneath all the concrete and brought up some vines which wrapped around Cedric tightly binding each of his limbs

The girls quickly surrounded him blocking him from Elyon's sight and as he struggled to get free his face went back in forth between forms

Cedric transformed his hands increasing their size to break the vines and when they snapped he ran away in the opposite direction

Naruto ran right after him and when he caught up to him he gave Cedric a sucker punch sending him to the ground but before he could get up Naruto grabbed him and held him in a choke hold "Caleb take the shot" he yelled knowing Caleb would land a good punch and would make this would definitely make Caleb's day

Caleb didn't need to be told twice as he had wanted to punch Cedric right in the face ever since he met him and when he hit him he aimed for his jaw hoping it would break or at the very least leave a bruise

"He's defenseless stop it!" Elyon said catching up to see Cedric being pinned by Naruto

"Elyon you can keep them away you know how!" Cedric said playing the victim while also wanting Elyon to tap into her powers

Elyon instinctually raised her hand and sent out waves of white light which caused things to break or be pushed away

Everyone was sent flying from the sudden rush of power when it hit them

'Damn it' Naruto thought painfully as he hit the side of the building really hard and then fell to the ground and when he got up he saw everyone was knocked out and unconscious which made him angry seeing them harmed 'fuck it I have to get Elyon otherwise Meridian is fucked' he thought not wanting Elyon to be in the arms of her psychotic manipulative brother

Naruto picked himself up and ran across a few rooftops to get to the bookstore where Naruto was willing to bet they were going to since the book that transported them to the library was there

Luck was on Naruto's side as he spotted them a few blocks away from the bookstore and ran ahead so he was blocking him

"Out of our way!" Cedric said getting in front of Elyon 'protective' of her

"You used her to attack my friends you're not going anywhere until i'm done kicking your ass!" Naruto said having no intention of letting Elyon go with him with the disguised snake monster

"Naruto please don't do this" Elyon said practically begging since she still liked him

"Sorry Elyon I can't" Naruto said angrily as his facial features started to change his eyes glowed red and his whisker marks became more define, he charged Cedric throwing a punch right at him sending him crashing into a car with his chakra enhanced punch

Cedric picked himself up and wiped the blood the came down his mouth and charged directly toward Naruto ready to throw a punch at his face which he caught having no difficulty whatsoever

Naruto just glared directly into Cedric's eyes like he baring into his very soul scaring the man as he felt the power and rage behind his eyes he raised his hand preparing to beat the living hell out of Cedric for all the pain and harm he caused his friends and the manipulation he did to Elyon to make her turn on her friends

"Stop" Elyon said as she sent out a pulse of white energy stopping Naruto from pounding Cedric's face into the ground

'Damn it all' Naruto thought as he hit another wall this time head first getting a serious blow to the head knocking him out

(twenty minutes later at the silver dragon)

Naruto was currently lying down on the bed in in the basement with a bandage around his head while the others argued upstairs

(Naruto's seal)

Naruto was currently lying on the watery ground of his seal unconscious unaware of the glare he was receiving from the nine-tails

" **Wake up!"** the nine-tails yelled sounding angier than usual while successfully waking up the blond ninja

"What do you want?" Naruto asked sounding groggy as he clutched his head having a serious headache

" **To bring you back to reality you complete and total moron!"** the nine-tails said still sounding angrier than usual **"you have become a fucking joke holding back against** _ **everyone**_ **you've faced since you got here!"** he said making Naruto flinch

"So i've held back so what?" Naruto said not seeing the problem

" **You lost to a fucking girl who** _ **just**_ **unlocked her powers!"** the nine-tails said getting even angrier somehow **"you've yet to use the rinnegan in any actual combat and each one of those idiots that shit bag prince sends you limit yourself not fighting at your best, you are a ninja what happened to all that trying your best never giving up crap that you always talk on about!?"** he asked actually waiting for an answer

Naruto actually took the time to think of what he said and thought back to all his fights and realized the fox was right and he could've dealt with them easily

" **And that shit bag prince you could have dealt with him easily and end this useless shit!"** the nine-tails said knowing prince's magic only mustered up to a third of Naruto's full power at best

"I can't kill him" Naruto said actually having that thought cross his mind before

" **Why!?"** the nine-tails asked wanting an answer to that

"Because as crazy and stupid as he is if I killed him someone like Cedric could've taken command of his army and started a war with Earth" Naruto said actually having thought this through "and that was before I knew about him having a sister if someone played it right they could've manipulated Elyon" he said knowing that was an entirely real possibility because hate blinded people and caused even more hate

The nine-tails just glared having no response as that actually seemed like a well thought answer with well thought out outcome of how it could have a negative impact

"But you're right I need to get serious and stop holding back" Naruto said admitting that the fox had a point as he exited the seal

(outside the seal)

Naruto got up from the bed clutching his bandaged head as he had a major headache 'man my head seriously kills' he thought walking up stairs where he saw the girls arguing

"What you're the one who wouldn't let me warn her!" Cornelia said glaring at Will in sadness fueled anger

"Cornelia's right we had the chance to warn her and because we didn't she in her brother's manipulative grasp" Naruto said surprising the girls and Yan Lin

"Naruto!" Will said rushing directly toward him wrapping her arms around him relieved that he was ok

"Hey" Naruto said nonchalantly giving her a small smile

"How are you standing?" Irma asked surprised he was even conscious as she saw he suffered a massive blow to the head

"I heal quick" Naruto said as he unwrapped the somewhat bloody bandages revealing a perfectly healed head

"So now you agree with me? where was this when Will said we shouldn't tell Elyon?" Cornelia yelled angrily "oh that's right your girlfriend basically owns your ass cause you have no self respect!" she said in a calm angry tone

'Do I really?' Naruto asked himself as he didn't disagree with Will after Elyon was discovered because he didn't want to upset Will and they just started dating

"That's not true!" Will yelled as she glared at her as lightning started to appear around her and the power going through the building was disrupted reacting to Will's anger

Before a fight could get started Yan Lin decided to intervene "calm girls if there was ever a time to all work together it is now" she said getting rid of the tension and preventing Will and Cornelia duking it out possibly destroying her restaurant

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked wanting to be brought up to speed

"Not really a plan cause we're just waiting for a portal to mount a rescue" Hay Lin said simply as that was basically the whole plan in its entirety

"Um Naruto can we talk for a second?" Will asked taking a break from holding the heart above the map

"Sure" Naruto said following her to the kitchen

"Do you really just go with what I say cause we're dating?" Will asked not knowing how to react to how he might answer

"I just…..didn't want to upset you" Naruto said nervously

"Naruto" Will said in a sad low tone "we're dating I don't want you to stop having an opinion" she said not wanting him to not voice his opinion or disagree with her

"Ok i'll be more open and honest about my opinions and thoughts" Naruto said a little relieved to how well this went

(Phobos castle)

After about a half hour of 'glamouring' up the castle so nothing would scare or make Elyon suspicious Phobos waited in the hallway patiently almost eagerly

"Prince Phobos your sister" Cedric said as Elyon walked toward her brother having no idea that Cedric was smirking deviously

"Elyon is it really you? i've waited so long" Phobos said walking toward her with open arms hugging her when she got close

"My brother you're really my brother I didn't know" Elyon said getting emotional as she hugged her brother

"Oh there there welcome to your kingdom you're finally home" Phobos said as he looked directly at his sister feeling the power she radiated which was strong even though she just unlocked her powers 'Soon this power _will_ be _mine_ ' he thought knowing he would have to bide his time

"Come let me show you pictures of our family".Phobos said showing pictures of people that changed once they passed them

Elyon loved having so many family members and seeing pictures of them for the first time, but what really caught her attention was a giant portrait of a man dressed in knight armour which was white and gold markings standing over an enemy holding out a sword but what really caught her attention was the knight's face which she recognized instantly because that face belonged to "Naruto" she said looking incredibly surprised

"Ah so you know of Meridian's protector" Phobos said walking up to her placing a hand on her shoulder "he has fought protecting Meridian from any and all threats" he said hoping his scheme would work

"N-Naruto Meridian's protector?" Elyon said completely surprised by what her brother said

"Yes he is Meridian's strongest warrior hated by his enemies and loved by his people" Phobos said which was actually somewhat true as he had heard rumours about Naruto's deeds among the Meridianites

"But why would he keep me away from Meridian?" Elyon asked wanting know

"Months ago he was taken by 'the guardians'" Phobos said momentarily losing his calm and happy demeanor now having a hateful look "he is no doubt being manipulated by their evil powers" he said subtlety smiling again as he saw the look of shock and anger on her face

'They they've been manipulating him?!' Elyon thought as her powers acted upon her anger making most of the things in the hallway shake

'Hmm I wonder' Phobos thought having an even better idea come to his sick demented head "yes that poor boy it must be very hard to see your betrothed under the control of the enemy" he said hoping Elyon would pick up on what he said

'Betrothed?' Elyon thought as her anger diminished and everything in the room stopped shaking then quickly gained a blush "are you saying i'm suppose to marry Naruto?" she asked as she became very embarrassed

Phobos smirked as his plan was working better than he hoped "yes he is the one you are suppose to marry as it was decided when you and him were mere infants" he said as it wasn't uncommon in Meridian

Elyon blushed got a little redder as she pictured herself in a wedding dress walking down the aisle to see Naruto waiting for her then they shared a long passionate kiss

Phobos and Cedric just looked at Elyon as she had a very noticeable blush, a distant look in her eyes, while having a very happy smile on her face

"Now Elyon let me show you some more pictures of our family" Phobos said walking down the hallway with his sister momentarily looking back to the portrait of Naruto to see it change into a picture of Phobos standing over a dead Naruto making said prince smile

"What's that?" Elyon asked seeing a glass tank with some plants and insects inside

"A terrarium I keep it for the children of the staff" Phobos said as he had another evil idea come to mind as he raised his hand when Elyon wasn't looking and encased the terrarium in magic for a moment doing something to it

"I knew you'd be nice" Elyon said loving her brother while not seeing a ladybug transform into some kind of spider

They went to the map room where Phobos began showing her the vast amount of land "and these are the maps of every part of the kingdom _your_ kingdom" Phobos said seeing the amazed look in her eyes

"It's all so wonderful just like Cedric said I can't believe they kept me from this" Elyon said having another episode where her powers getting angrier and angrier at her _friends_

"Elyon on the earth dwellers can be evil that is why we have the veil to keep their lies and deceit away from our people" Phobos said using every bit of knowledge most people knew so no one could tell her otherwise

"It makes me so mad to think I could have been here all along" Elyon said as her hate grew stronger

"You must release that anger I'd like to try something put your hand on the great map here" Phobos said pointing to a spot on the map

"Picture your five friends and think of something peaceful such as say the terrarium I showed you" Phobos said smirking

"What is this like meditation?" Elyon asked curiously never really doing this kinda thing

"Yes and it's a see your powers of concentration, think of your friends and those nice plan" Phobos said still smirking

Elyon did as instructed and placed her hand on the map causing white ripples to appear on the map

(silver dragon)

Everyone was currently watching the map wanting a portal to appear then on appeared the map

"There a portal!" Hay Lin said as everyone got up

"Let's go" Caleb said rushing out Naruto right behind him

After transforming the girls flew right behind them slowing down so Caleb could keep up

"So do we have an actual plan?" Taranee asked since they were literally about to storm the castle

"Yeah we go in get Elyon and get out" Naruto said having no intent of holding back against Phobos but would refrain from killing him since Elyon would take it the wrong way and deny the truth about her 'caring' brother

"Got that right" Cornelia said willing to do whatever it took to get Elyon back

The group then went silent as they approached the portal

(terrarium)

"Uh this doesn't look like Meridian" Caleb said as Blunk hit an invisible wall

"Glass it's keeping us out of something" Hay Lin said seeing a light reflect off the glass

"Uh uh this is a giant terrarium" Taranee said as she'd seen this type of exhibit before

"Oh man" Naruto thought as he realized from looking through the glass that they weren't in a _giant_ terrarium they were inside a regular sized one they were just really small 'oh man I hope we get to normal size if we go back through the portal' he thought only to see the portal disappear a few seconds later 'fuck you Phobos!' he thought hating the prince more and more

The group started to walk around hoping to see someway of escape

As they walked around Cornelia stepped into a very muddy puddle "Oh why can't we ever be trapped someplace without dirt?" Cornelia said not a huge fan of getting dirty even a little bit

"Like where an evil mall?" Irma asked sarcastically not seeing the problem

As they talked a giant spider walked by and when it spotted it with one of it's many eyes it saw its next meal and walked toward them

They all ran up a nearby vine trying to get to higher ground

Hay Lin saw that Blunk was lagging behind and the spider was catching up to him so she grabbed him and tried flying away but was hit by one of it's many legs knocking her and Blunk down to the ground as the spider approached them with the intent of eating them

"Hay Lin!" Naruto yelled as jumped in front of them raising his hands as he activated his rinnegan and sent a small almighty push sending it a few feet back then went to Hay Lin picking her up bridal style then jumped to a vine "you ok?" he asked setting her down

"Yeah thanks" Hay Lin said appreciatively as he just saved her life

"Hay Lin the berries!" Will said as she shot bolts of lightning

"Air!" Hay Lin said as she used her powers and cut the stem of the berries while also creating a current of wind to send them directly toward the spider

"Earth!" Cornelia said landing on the ground creating a small trench as she focused her power in the ground making the ground shake causing the spider to fall in

"Good work but with six legs he won't stay put" Hay Lin said as she was really creeped

"Well actually eight all arachnids have eight legs and when they use them-save it for school" Taranee said explaining the species of spiders till Will interrupted her just as the spider climbed out

"Wait hold on I thought you were afraid of bugs?" Naruto asked as he remembered her saying that she was afraid of them

"Yeah well spiders aren't bug's their arachnid's" Taranee said as she found them fascinating

"Hey is that a lid?" Will asked wanting confirmation from the others

"Yes it is" Naruto said as he charged a rasengan and jumped to hit the lid so it would break, but inches away Naruto's rasengan collided with an invisible barrier 'magic of course' he thought "Phobos put a barrier around the terrarium he knew we would either survive or kill the spider and get me and the heart since our power's are diminished with how we are now" he explained to the other's as his rasengan seemed weaker compared to Phobos's barrier

"We should attack the glass!" Will said as she fired a bolt of lightning at the glass

"Will's got the right idea" Naruto said as he looked at the glass and back to the spider "Cornelia you and Irma go keep that thing distracted" he said as they need to be protected as they worked

"You got it babe" Irma said as she blasted the spider while Cornelia wrapped it in vines

"C'mon they got this let's go!" Naruto said as he Caleb and the girls went to one of the terrarium sides "ok we gotta try break through the glass to get the hell outta here" he said as he pressed his hands on the glass focusing his wind chakra making a small scratch size slash across it 'shit our sizes affect our powers' he thought seeing Will have no affect, Taranee not being able to melt or shatter the glass, and Hay Lin not being able to use enough wind to blow and shatter the glass

Hay Lin looked at the spot she had been blasting and saw she had done no damage at all "ugh i'm so useless" she said descending to the ground

"That's not true!" Naruto said yelling at her "wind can make the sharpest blade and cut through almost anything " he said telling her one of the many possibilities for wind "and you're more talented than I am when it comes to wind your a natural you make every hard thing about training in it seem easy you're stronger than you know I believe in you!" he yelled surprising Hay Lin

Hay Lin merely looked at her hands and wondered if what Naruto said was true, deciding to give it a shot she clutched her hands into fist and closed her eyes and digged down deep for every last ounce of power she had

(fortress-like temple in an unknown location)

A light blue auramere could be seen expand in size and glow brighter similar to the pink, red, and navy blue aurameres

(terrarium)

Hay Lin got all her power channeling around her hand and when she extended it toward the glass and all the wind she gathered formed a blade cutting right through not only it but the giant spider

The glass of the terrarium started to crack from the slash mark shattering as it then split falling on its sides

'Fuck me she did this amount of damage at this size if she was her full size this castle would be split in half' Naruto thought a little afraid of the thought of fighting Hay Lin

"Holy shit Hay Lin that was awesome!" Irma said as she was shocked

"Yeah girlfriend that was amazing!" Cornelia said impressed

"How'd you do that?" Taranee asked curiously

"Yeah tell us" Will asked equally curious

"Save the questions for later cause right now we have to focus on our current situation" Naruto said referring to their current size

The girls, Caleb, and Blunk agreed as they flew out the closest window flying to a random spot in the town around the castle

When they landed they were almost crushed by an apple core some man threw

"What you never heard of a giant trash can?!" Irma yelled at the man who was still walking away

"Irma we're small everyone else is regular sized" Naruto said not understanding how she didn't realize that yet "and I wouldn't push your luck if he heard us we could only fly away" he said as he didn't like their chances with their current size

"Now that Phobos has Elyon's powers on his side everything will be harder" Will said knowing that Phobos now had an even bigger advantage over them

"We must find a portal go back to Earth hope we return to normal size when we cross over and form a whole new strategy" Caleb said until he and the others saw Elyon's parents being brought in chains toward Phobos castle

'Phobos you bastard' Naruto thought as Phobos seemed to drop to an even lower level than Naruto previously thought

"It's Elyon's parents" Taranee said stating out the obvious

"Phobos grip grows tighter this is going to be a lot harder than we thought" Caleb said knowing full well that Phobos would keep them for either ways to manipulate Elyon or hostages if she ever turned on him

(Will's apartment)

"Sorry mom we're just not hungry" Will said as she and the other girls were a little depressed

"Girls whatever is bothering you these teenage have a way of working themselves out" Susan said as she took the tray of sandwiches and juice away "think about something else" she said offering her advice

"Teenage problems yeah I'd give anything to have those back" Irma said as she and the other girls sat in silence unaware that Naruto sat in shame on the fire escape in the rain

'This is my fault if I just agreed with Cornelia maybe we could've stopped Phobos from getting his paws on her' Naruto thought as he sat in the rain feeling the girls depression

" **Things are gonna get worse before they get better"** the nine-tails said through their link not actually warning him just telling him what will happen

'No shit' Naruto said plainly looking up toward the cloudy sky feeling the rain hit his face as he knew he'd have to fight another person he cared about


	20. Chapter 20

(fortress-like temple in an unknown location)

"Oracle you can't be serious!" Luba said hoping she heard wrong

"I am Luba we shall not make any rash decisions until we know what this power is" The Oracle said holding a crimson glowing 'auramere'

"Oracle the boy is clearly too powerful and clearly a threat" Luba said after just watching him fight Cedric

"Though we may not understand his power he helps the guardians and protects the innocent" The Oracle said not wanting to make any hasty decisions

"Oracle that does not even feel anything like magic it may have trace amounts of it but it is still not magic" Luba said wanting him to see reason

"Your right it is something else entirely which is why I shall look through the archives to see if anything like this has ever been documented" The Oracle said taking the 'auramere' with him

Luba just looked to a frozen image of Naruto with glowing red eyes and even though it was an image it still sent shivers down Luba's spine "I shall find out _exactly_ what you are _boy_ " she said in paranoia filled determination

(later)

'And another auramere changes' Luba thought as she saw that the air guardian's auramere changed like the rest meaning four out of the five aurameres have increased in size and power, the only remaining one that hadn't changed was the earth guardian's auramere who image Luba summoned in order to monitor Naruto

(next day at Phobos castle)

Elyon was currently walking through the palace with her seeing it's 'beauty' while being approached by some rabbits "this place takes your breath away" she amazed by its tranquility

"I knew you'd love it" Phobos said actually happy that Elyon was happy since it meant she was seeing Meridian as her home

"Hey" Elyon said to a parrot-like bird and as she looked at it she failed to notice blackthorn like vines sneak behind her

Phobos saw it approached her and used his powers to send it away as he had yet to extract her powers yet

"The castle these gardens I feel like I'm in a fairytale" Elyon said still amazed by the sheer beauty of Meridian

"Sometimes fairy tales come true" Phobos said feeling a little nauseous from being so kind and that his castle was so 'beautiful' as it didn't suit his tastes

Even though Elyon was amazed by its beauty her mind couldn't help but wonder "I still can't believe that my so-called friends kept me from this or the fact that I had a brother" she said saddened as she wondered if they were ever really her friends

"It doesn't sound like your friends wanted what was best for you" Phobos said as they walked away from the garden and as soon as they were far enough the plants became deadly and the animals became monstrous

As they walked Elyon was deep in thought which made Phobos 'concerned' "Phobos" she said calling out to her brother

"Yes dear sister?" Phobos said curious as to what she wanted

"You said the guardians were manipulating Naruto?" Elyon asked in a neutral tone

"Yes" Phobos said keeping up his rouse about the boy

"Then i'll save him and bring him home" Elyon said fully determined to do what she said

Phobos was surprised by his sister's declaration and thought of the possibilities of such a thing 'if she were to bring the boy to me it would save me the trouble' he thought weighing the possibilities as he knew the boy wouldn't hurt her 'she'll have to do it while in Meridian' he thought willing to take the gambit if it was within his favor "alright i'll allow it" he said getting a smile out of Elyon "but only if he is to travel to Meridian" he said not wanting her to be out of his grasp

Elyon nodded as she could understand that her being gone so long would result in her brother being a little clingy "alright" she said agreeing

'Thank you, dear sister, as you shall be the one to grant me absolute power' Phobos thought happily as they walked away

As Elyon smiled at the thought of rescuing Naruto her thoughts darkened when she thought of one guardian in particular who she fully intended to fight for the pain she caused her

(science class)

Cornelia was late and had just snuck into class undetected by the teacher who was showing a diagram of the inside of a worm "What's going on?" she asked to those around her

"Haha don't you know this afternoon it's D-Day" Uriah said all too happy to do something gross and get his hands dirty

"Huh?" Cornelia said not knowing what he meant

"Dissection day it's all week" Alchemy said not really bothered as she was use to this part of science but saw the disgusted look on Cornelia's face "Oh you don't have to do it alone you can work with your lab partner" she said hoping to cheer her up

"But my lab partner was-is Elyon" Cornelia said getting a little sad as she looked at the empty seat next to her

"Wow is Elyon still on vacation?" Alchemy asked as she had heard a rumour that she left last night and wondered when she'd return

"Yeah" Cornelia said nervously glad that the rumour she and the girls spread got around "So with no lab partner I can probably skip it right?" she asked in hope

Before Alchemy could answer Uriah brought a handful of live worms next to Cornelia's face causing her to scream

"Uriah put that down we don't start till period three" the teacher said making Uriah go back to his seat

"Since Elyon's not here you can probably work with another group" Alchemy said looking around "why not with Will and Naruto i'm sure they'll let you work with them" she offered not knowing about the tension between them all

Cornelia just looked back at them and her mind just drifted to what happened last

(flashback)

"We need to talk to each other you guys" Hay Lin asked breaking the silence the girls had "like what happened with my power's" she asked looking at her hands as she couldn't help but feel amazed by what she did

"Yeah our powers have been like turbocharged or something" Irma said as she and the others agreed

"Why haven't mine gotten stronger?" Cornelia asked as she was the only one out of all of them not to increase in power

"Performance anxiety" Irma said sarcastically getting a glare from Cornelia

It irritated Cornelia a little that she was basically the weak link of the team since the others powers grew so powerful while her's barely changed at all

"Guys what'll we do about Elyon" Will asked wanting their opinions

"It's obvious we're gonna save her!" Cornelia said fully determined

"Yeah but how?" Will asked having no plan and was open to any ideas

"I'll go with Caleb to Meridian" Naruto said as he opened the window surprising the girls

"How long have you been out there?" Taranee asked surprised that he showed up

"A while" Naruto said answering her question "anyway i'll go with Caleb to Meridian when a portal opens" he said which shouldn't have been too hard if Phobos manipulated the veil to open around her

"Why just you two?" Cornelia asked not liking to be left out of her friend's rescue

"Cause we're gonna do some espionage and a large group will be to easily noticed and the last time you all tried to be stealthy we got found out five minutes later" Naruto said remembering their attempt to sneak around Phobos castle

After seeing no complaint he left out the window he came

Cornelia couldn't help but stare out the window "I don't trust him" she said getting multiple groans from the girls

"Oh just give it up" Will said seeing this as annoying as the first time

"Seriously Corny give it up" Irma said exhausted in every way possible

"He hides everything from us being secretive about everything about himself how can we trust him?" Cornelia said as she and the girls were unaware that Naruto was right outside on the fire escape

'Maybe it's time I told them the truth' Naruto thought sadly as he grew worried if it would be a repeat of what happened in his world

(flashback end)

Cornelia still didn't trust him which she sometimes questioned not knowing what her drive was beside her curiosity, she looked at the couple for a moment and decided to stay alone, which didn't go unnoticed by said couple as they looked at their friend

(later at the cafeteria)

Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Naruto have been talking amongst themselves but that stopped when Cornelia showed up "ugh i've had it!" she said angrily

Will had a depressed look on her face as she knew where Cornelia was gonna take this and she honestly couldn't blame her

"Cornelia we all feel terrible about Elyon but-We thought we were protecting her, we thought Phobos would take longer to find her" Taranee was saying till Will cut her off

"No, _you_ thought that I am sick of playing follow-the-leader my best friend's in the clutches of some creature things were going just fine before you came to this school" Cornelia said not knowing how deep her words hit and hurt Will

"That's enough Cornelia" Naruto said as he felt how bad his girlfriend was feeling both in the figurative and literal sense

"And you!" Cornelia said directing her anger toward him "you have more powers then all of us yet you didn't use them to stop this from happening!" she said angrily

Naruto could understand her anger as he had felt similar emotions when Sasuke left the village and just wanted to lash out at everyone "you're right" he said surprising them "and I have to live with the fact that everyone including Elyon that gets hurt will be my fault" he said knowing she had a point

"Whatever the point is this whole protecting the veil thing is becoming really unfun" Cornelia said getting looks from the others

"It's not supposed to be fun" Naruto said getting a glare from Cornelia

"He's right it's our duty to answer the call of duty" Irma said being serious

"I'm not taking advice from someone who just showed up out of the blue into my life and won't tell me anything about where he's from and duty can lose my phone number" Cornelia said getting some surprised looks

Naruto could only frown as he should've made a move to be more honest to them earlier on

"What are you talking about?" Taranee asked wanting clarification to what she meant 

"I'm over this" Cornelia said making her friends get worried

"Cornelia even friends fight" Taranee said wanting to defuse the situation

"We'll be best friend's again tomorrow pinky swear" Hay Lin said holding up her pinky along with Irma and Taranee

"The pinky isn't going to fix this one" Cornelia said holding her angry tone

"Maybe we should have told Elyon the truth" Will said admitting she should've listened to Cornelia

"Yes we should have now I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago I quit" Cornelia said surprising the girls

"I hope you mean dairy" Hay Lin said trying to ease the tension of the current situation

"I mean this friendship I mean the guardians somebody else can fight big lizards and gargoyles for a while" Cornelia said taking off

(later in the city)

Cornelia had just left school and was walking with no direction in particular, as she was caught in her own world listening to music she didn't see someone standing right in front of her and when she hit the person she saw that it was Naruto and just walked not saying a word

Naruto grabbed her shoulder stopping her in her tracks, she looked back she saw the seriousness in his eyes which surprised her "we need to talk" he said

Cornelia just sighed "fine you talk I listen" she said too tired to argue

"I'm sorry about what happened I really am but throwing away your friends isn't the way" Naruto said as they walked

"You seem to know just seem to know just about everything don't you?" Cornelia asked sarcastically

"No but i've been where you are" Naruto said knowing what it was like to lose your best friend "my best friend ran away leaving all his friends and tried severing his bonds with everyone he knew but I wouldn't let him and even after all this time that hasn't changed" he said

Cornelia was actually surprised by him telling her this as he was normally so secretive and reserved "why are you telling me this?" she asked curiously

"Because I know what it liked to be pushed away and to push others away" Naruto said closing his eyes as he took a deep breath for what he would say next "a man who was like a father to me for three years died and when I found out I was destroyed I pushed every one of my friends away but they didn't give up on me" he said remembering back to how his friends helped him in his darkest hour

Cornelia looked shocked by what he said as she could feel the weight of intensity of his words and the sad emotion expressed in his tone of voice "I can't go back i'm sorry" she said sorrowfully

"Why?" Naruto asked wanting an answer

"If couldn't protect my friend how can I protect everyone else? i'm just not strong enough" Cornelia said in a sad low tone of voice

"Bullshit you're just as strong as them you just need to try harder" Naruto said as he knew she had a lot of potential

Cornelia thought for a moment before she got a headache making her shake her head "no" she said walking away

'What was that?' Naruto thought momentarily feeling something change in Cornelia which made him curious as to what it was 'her powers fluctuated and her emotions changed drastically it almost felt lie….genjutsu' he thought a little worried as to how long this may have been happening and wondered _who_ was doing it

(in the distance)

A familiar woman dressed in a pink kimono can be seen watching the conversation between Naruto and Cornelia and could also see something was wrong with the earth guardian 'you must help her so we can help _them_ young one' she thought disappearing

(city)

Naruto was currently walking toward the silver dragon wanting to check on the girls

"Naruto" a feminine voice called out to him and when he looked to the direction of the voice he saw that it was Alchemy

"Hey Alchemy what's up?" Naruto asked wondering what she wanted

"Oh nothing much I was wondering how Caleb was doing?" Alchemy asked wondering how his wounds have healed

"Oh he's fine" Naruto said knowing what she meant as the last time she saw Caleb he was seriously messed up

"Oh that's good" Alchemy said in relief "um can I ask you something?" she asked curious and embarrassed

"Sure shoot" Naruto asked wondering what she'd ask

"How can I...get Caleb's _attention?_ " Alchemy asked wanting to be as clear as possible

"Tell him" Naruto said as simply and as bluntly as humanly possible because he knew Caleb was both dense and ignorant

Alchemy looked a little deflated by that answer "anything _useful?_ " she asked really wanting his help

"Make the first move" Naruto said very serious "Caleb can't pick up most hints and can be very dense when it comes to women" he said remembering all the hits he himself gave Caleb for his stupid sexist remarks, Naruto could only imagine how badly Caleb's ass would get beaten if he fucked up with a girl that asked him out

"What do you think he'll say" Alchemy asked wondering what her chances were

Naruto actually took a moment to think about it as he didn't know what kind've girl Caleb would be interested in or if he would even want to date someone especially a girl from a completely different world "I have no clue" he said nervously making her even more deflated

"Do you know where he is?" Alchemy asked seeing as how she would have to take a chance and just ask him

"Yeah" Naruto said as Caleb usually stuck around the silver dragon and motioned for her to follow him

(minutes later at the silver dragon)

'There he is' Naruto thought as he saw Caleb walking toward the back "yo Caleb!" he yelled catching his attention

Caleb stopped walking and saw Naruto and Alchemy "hey what's up?" he asked casually

"Hey Caleb" Alchemy said nervously

"I'll leave you two alone" Naruto said heading inside hiding his small smirk

(inside the silver dragon)

"Ran into Cornelia" Naruto said to the girls as they sat at a table

"Well don't leave us in suspense what happened" Irma asked seriously as she was worried for Cornelia

"She feels like she isn't strong enough compared to you guys" Naruto said leaving out what he sensed when he talked to her

"What? that's crazy" Taranee said believing that wasn't at all true

"Is it though" Will asked surprising the others "don't get me wrong all five of us are strong but the four of us have gotten tremendously strong I mean I can use lightning, Irma can control huge bodies of water and can better shape it, Taranee's fire has gotten hotter and is blue, and Hay Lin can cut through just about anything with her wind" she said listing off their new power's

"Oh she just needs some time" Yan Lin said hoping that her words were true

"I hope your right" Naruto said knowing from experience that a person could make a very bad decision that not only affected them but those closest to them

"She blocked me from her online friend list" Hay Lin said as she tried messaging her online earlier

"That is serious" Yan Lin said as she knew how much teens enjoyed communicating via the internet or by their phones

"Is it possible to still take on Phobos without her?" Will said getting blank stares from everyone "what you know you were all wondering it to" she said as she was nervous of their gazes

"Will saying that is like saying you wanna abandon the whole meaning of the team, you'd throw away everything it meant about being part of _W.I.T.C.H._ and without Cornelia your team dynamic is all off" Naruto said as the girls had fought and trained together to fight as a team losing one of them would mean they're at an even bigger disadvantage

"I am afraid not" Yan Lin said gaining everyone's attention "you guardians share A great burden divided your powers will be diminished" she said as she grabbed a fortune cookie not seeing the shocked look on all their faces

'Magic really knows how to screw someone over' Naruto thought as he was glad he was linked to anything meaning his magic had fewer rules to follow

"Ah an old friend will return to you" Yan Lin said trying to lift their spirits

"Let me see that" Hay Lin said extremely skeptical the fortune had said that

"Oh you don't need to see it to believe it" Yan Lin said crushing the piece of paper "belief comes from within" she said giving them a piece of wisdom

'She's right' Naruto thought even though he didn't believe in that type of thing as he believed in making one's own future and shouldn't rely on things that were told to you that will or might happen he believed in now shaping the future to be better than it was now

(next day at Phobos castle)

Phobos was curious as to what his enemies were currently up to so he used his powers to gaze upon them seeing Cornelia ignore Will and Naruto "so-" he was saying until the door creaked as it began to open and without knowing who it was he glamoured his throne room in case it was Elyon

"Hey what's up?" Elyon said coming inside the throne room

Seeing her brought a smile to Phobos face "Here let me show you something this is the viewing stone" he said lying through his teeth as he conjured up an image of Will whispering into Cornelia's ear both of them having smiles on their faces laughing together

"I can't believe Cornelia has forgotten about me so quickly" Elyon said sadly as their friendship meant everything to her even after everything that was said and done Elyon missed her "I've been her lab partner since fourth grade" she said remembering their childhood friendship "Oh we made DNA out of Licorice and pipe cleaners" she said remembering the fun they had

"Oh dear is this upsetting?" Phobos said with a smirk "what's this?" he said faking his surprise

"What?" Elyon asked wondering what he saw

Naruto sitting alone with a small frown writing in his notebook taking down notes

"He looks so lonely" Elyon said knowing how it felt like to be alone

"Yes it's very sad indeed to watch" Phobos said behind Elyon still smirking "he was respected here loved by many and then they just took him taking him away from his home and the people that adored him" he said perfectly pressing the right buttons making Elyon become enraged

"Why?! why did they do this why take him from Meridian?!" Elyon asked her brother loudly

"It's as i've said before the earth dwellers are evil Elyon" Phobos said putting as much distance between her and everything on earth _except_ for Naruto

Elyon was shaking in rage at seeing this she clutched the necklace she wore and tossed it away wanting nothing to do with her _former_ friends 'Naruto doesn't deserve this don't worry Naruto i'll bring you back to where you belong!' she thought running out the throne room

'Hmm what's this?' Phobos thought bending down to pick up the necklace and saw that it had five different sets of hair inside which he could only conclude that it belonged to the guardians 'this will be _very_ useful' he thought having an idea of what to do with the necklace

"Cedric I have a task for you" Phobos said making Cedric appear from behind a pillar

(Alchemy's house)

"Hey what's with the sad face?" Alchemy asked still happy from earlier when Caleb said yes when she asked him out

"Can I come in?" Cornelia asked still a little sad

Alchemy immediately let her inside and brought Cornelia up to her room while disconnecting the phone

"What is it a breakup with a guy?" Alchemy asked curious to what was wrong

"Yeah something like that" Cornelia said depressingly

"Best way to deal is to tune out the world and listen to real depressing music somehow it uplifts you" Alchemy said knowing from experience as she's done it countless times before

Alchemy went over to the radio she kept in her room and turned it on to a radio station it was already on

(Irma's house)

"Oh this sucks" Irma said as she and the others did homework

"Tell me about it" Naruto said sitting at the window with Caleb

"I brought snacks" Anna said bringing small bags of chips and cans of soda

"Thanks mom" Irma said thankful that her mom wasn't like those that gave healthy snacks

"Oh Naruto how are you?" Anna said spotting him sitting by the window

"I'm fine thanks Mrs Lair" Naruto said as he did his homework

"So mom can you help me with this math problem" Irma asked really stuck on the problem she had

"I can help you, I just finished" Naruto said putting down his book then walking over to Irma

"Ohh Irma you picked a good guy to be your boyfriend" Anna said with a smile as she left the room

As soon as Irma's mom said that Will had a look of shock and betrayal on her face and at that exact same time the power to Irma's house went out

'Oh shit' Naruto and Irma thought seeing the now pissed and angry look on Will's face

Before anything could be said Naruto made a quick break for the window escaping his girlfriend's rage while also leaving Irma behind to deal with his dangerous angry girlfriend

"Coward!" Caleb yells as he was then hit by a low powered bolt of lightning

"Irma what did your mom mean?" Will asked in an extremely calm tone of voice her powers becoming visible as her hair moved back and forth and her eyes became enveloped in lightning

"Ok Will listen" Irma said calmly and nervously as she raised her hands and backed away slowly

"I'm listening" Will said still talking calmly with her powers still visible

"Ok listen it was at parents night Martin was saying _I_ was his _girlfriend_ so I panicked and said Naruto was my boyfriend so Martin would leave me alone" Irma said quickly telling her everything that happened

"Ok" Will said accepting the answer while calming down

"Wait seriously?" Irma asked suspiciously

"Yeah sorry for overreacting I just realized that you're one of my best friend's and Naruto's to loyal to cheat" Will said letting out a sigh of relief as she remembered those facts

"Oh thank goodness" Naruto said as he laid on top of the roof

"It's cool" Irma said as she walked toward the window with an evil smirk "and you're so dead! you were just gonna let Will tear into me!" she yelled causing him to fall of the roof but luckily he landed on his feet due to all his training

"Hey you're just mad cause you didn't think of it" Naruto yelled then got blasted in the face by a blast of water courtesy of Irma

"Well that's true" Irma said walking away from the window with a smirk

"Not cool Irma" Naruto said climbing up the side of the house to Irma's window

"Well neither was abandoning me to an angry Will so I guess we're even" Irma said as her smirk grew bigger when she saw the glare Naruto was sending her

"Hey can we stop arguing and talk about Cornelia?" Taranee said even though she and Hay Lin found the _fight_ to be very amusing "Will you're the leader there must be a way to get Cornelia back" she asked looking at said guardian

"Yeah well I'm open to ideas" Will said as Cornelia could be very stubborn

At that moment Irma's door burst open revealing Chris "hey Irma check this out" he said as he ran inside covered in mud

"Chris little brother rule number one knock" Irma said irritated that her brother was dirtying her room "Second thought don't touch my door or anything else of mine, what have you got?" she asked seeing the jar he had

"I was on my way home from T-ball and there was this huge mud puddle" Chris was saying till he felt Blunk lick him "hi smelly clown babysitter, I found these cool worms I picked one up and hey it wasn't this big before" he said examining the worm

Naruto and the girls looked at the worm and saw it open its mouth grossing the girls out but Naruto had a calculative eye 'if I didn't know any better i'd say that looked like a summon' he thought not understanding how a worm could be so big and _where_ it came from

"Mmm Meridian mud" Blunk said as he swallowed all the mud he collected in his mouth

"Did you say Meridian?" both Naruto and Caleb said in surprise

'Of fucking course it's from Meridian' Naruto thought as every unusual thing that happened in this town was usually due to something crossing the veil

"Meridian mud slugs" Caleb said getting the others attention as they looked out the window with Caleb to see dozens of the same slugs like the one that Chris had approach Irma's house

The girls were freaked out and disgusted as they saw them approach and looked back to Chris's slug seeing reveal it teeth

"They're coming this way!" Taranee said panicking a little

"We have to leave here now" Caleb said as the guardians quickly agreed

"You're right but we have to find out where the portal is that these things came out of and also find all of them" Naruto said not wanting a _new_ species of worms to be discovered

(later in the city)

Blunk was currently sniffing out any sign for the Meridian mud as soon as they left Irma's house looking for where the slugs came from, but luckily enough for them they had the map with them so they could easily find the portal

They saw the portal but no slugs anywhere that was until a slug popped out of the ground scaring Taranee "ew! can't we just call an exterminator?" she asked as she was still creeped out by bugs

"Or like a really large bird?" Irma said sarcastically as she and the others saw many more slugs popping out of the ground

"How are they following us? they don't have eyes" Will asked as she was annoyed by the slugs

"Even if they don't have eyes they can smell like any other slugs and without eyes they can smell even better" Naruto said explaining what slugs could do as Tsunade had told him about a slugs biology when he asked what kind of summoning contract she had

"Yeah ok but how are they following us?" Hay Lin asked as they backed away from the approaching slugs

"Did Elyon have anything of yours when she crossed the veil?" Caleb asked as he knew they needed someone's scent to track them

"She had one of my CDs but I don't think they're going to eat Boyzilla" Irma said as she backed away nervously from the slugs

Hay Lin gasped in shock as remembered something "the locket!" she said as she remembered the necklace they all chipped in to get

"That's right the hair in the friendship locket" Will said grabbing her head as she remembered the spot where she plucked her hair

"Speedy little devils" Irma said as she noticed they were approaching them faster

"You need to go guardian right now and get them back through the portal!" Caleb said in urgency as there were to many of them

"But Cornelia's in charge of earth, Will" Taranee asked wondering what the plan was

"We can handle this we just have to be creative guardians unite" Will said transforming herself and the others into their guardian forms

Hay Lin sent out gusts of wind toward the slugs which should've sent them flying but the slugs stuck themselves to the ground not even being pushed back an inch and when Hay Lin stopped they continued their march toward the guardians

The guardians took to the sky as they knew they'd have tactical superiority since he slugs couldn't reach them and the moment they were all clear Taranee blasted the ground with fire hoping to fry the slugs but when the flames died down everyone saw that the slugs dug down avoiding Taranee's attack

'Why are their attacks so weak?' Naruto thought as he'd seen them at their best and this was no where close and they were in guardian form which made no sense

Taranee flew down and aimed her fire enveloped hand at a random hole one of the slugs made "mrs Lin was right our powers aren't as strong since Cornelia quit" she said then suddenly she felt multiple pairs of tentacles wrap around her and saw that the worms began to wrap themselves around Taranee

Everyone ran to help her but they began to pile themselves on top of her and Caleb as he tried to pull her out but was soon covered in covered in slugs himself and as Naruto and the other girls tried pulling them up the slugs joined together in pulling them back down "man these things are determined i'll give them that" Naruto said as he pulled Taranee and Caleb

"There's thousands of these things are we going to get rid of them?" Irma was saying till they let go "I didn't even say please" she said curious as to why they let go

"Why aren't they going through the portal?" Will asked wondering why they were still here

"Cause you guys are here" Naruto said getting their attention "those things have your scent and will follow you to wherever you go" he said making the others freak out

"What if we go through the portal will they follow us?" Will asked hoping he'd say yes

"Maybe" Naruto said making them feel relief "but I don't know if our scents travel through a portal so if we do go and they can't smell us they'll head to where are scent can be found like our homes or school" he said making the girls fear for their families safety

"Not only that these are baby slugs, the mother sends her spawn to hunt for food when they find it mama follows" Caleb said freaking the girls out "and word has it she undefeated" he said as the slug dug down

'I really hope the mama is smaller than Katsuyu' Naruto said since he can only do so much as his powers could wreck a whole city block easily and fighting a creature the size of summon in a city full of people just spelled disaster

Will quickly changed herself and the girls back to human form but Taranee and Irma quickly got close to Naruto to feel a little safer "what do mother slugs eat?" Taranee asked fearfully

"Fresh fruit?" Irma asked in hope

"Ugh she's more of a people person" Caleb said feeling a little embarrassed as she felt the glares the girls gave him

"Will we need Cornelia!" Hay Lin said pulling out her phone presenting it to Will

Will begrudgingly took the phone and started dialing Cornelia's number and after a few minutes of calling multiple times they stopped

"We need to find her" Taranee said as they needed to do this as a team

"Give me a sec" Naruto said as he sat down in a meditative position

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked as Naruto ignored him

"Naruto c'mon let's go!" Taranee said not wanting to stick around for the slugs to find

Naruto had only charged half his full amount of sage jutsu chakra gaining the orange pigmentation around his eyes turn orange

"Whoa" Will and Irma said seeing the skin around his turn orange "what that?" Irma asked curiously but her question went unanswered as they saw the slug approach

"We need to go Naruto c'mon!" Caleb said as he and the others ran stopping as they saw Naruto stay still in the spot he was in "Naruto!" he yelled out to him

"Go i'll be fine" Naruto said as momentarily losing focus but saw the slugs weren't approaching them, they were approaching him 'why the hell are they coming to me?' he asked himself as he went to the sky and then realized something 'crap my sage mode must be attracting them like it does with animals' he thought landing near the others as he remembered all the birds he attracted when he was practicing sage mode

"Hey babe why are they after you now? and what's up with your eyes?" Irma asked seeing the orange around his eyes slowly fade

"This is my sage mode I was gonna use it to increase my range to track down Cornelia" Naruto said feeling the sage chakra slowly leaving his body and still didn't feel Cornelia

"Ok what's sage mode? and did you find her?" Will asked curiously

"Sage mode is when a person takes in natural energy into their bodies gaining abilities like sensory, increased strength, and better senses" Naruto said explaining some of the advantages and abilities of sage mode surprising the girls "and I can't feel Cornelia she's out of range of my sage mode" he said as he couldn't do much with the amount of sage jutsu chakra he had which grew weaker by the the minute

"Don't you have to be old to be a sage?" Irma asked actually curious

"So you're taking in the energy of nature?" Taranee asked fascinated by the prospect of nature having energy

"Basically" Naruto said as there where many ways for it to be described

"That is like so cool!" Hay Lin asked thinking the whole thing was awesome

'His eyes looked kinda cool' Will thought as she thought of the orange pigmentation around his eyes

"We need to find Cornelia any ideas?" Naruto asked as they couldn't sense or call her and they couldn't just wander aimlessly looking for her as that would've just wasted time

"What if the those slug things found her?" Hay Lin said in panic

"If they did she would've called us or at least used her powers" Naruto said hoping for the best

They were interrupted as they felt a huge tremor followed by a loud inhuman roar

"We may have not found Cornelia but I think we found mama" Caleb said as the street lights began to fall to the ground and the street began to break open revealing the backside of the mother slug

Naruto, Caleb, and the girls slowly backed away before they started running away 'that thing is definitely bigger than Katsuyu' Naruto thought as he ran with the others thinking the mother slug was almost half a size bigger than Katsuyu

"We need to find Cornelia" Irma said as they ran "and why the hell aren't we flying" she asked just realizing that they could fly

"Good question" Will said holding up the heart transforming the girls taking to the sky

"Better question where the hell are all the people" Naruto said as he hadn't seen a person panic or the cops anywhere which confused him from the mother slug's size, the damage she's done, the tremor she caused, and the roar she let out

"Worry about that later where could Cornelia be?" Taranee asked nervously as they couldn't fight the mother without her

"What about the music store?" Caleb asked making the other's curious

"It's closed" Will said as it was late at night

"Why would she be there?" Naruto asked wondering what his reasons were

"Last time I saw her she was listening to music" Caleb said making Taranee have a sudden look of realization

"Wait a minute music K-drip right" Taranee asked Irma knowing she listened to all sorts of music and had listened to some of the same music stations as Cornelia

"Right! Yeah she loves the boohoo ballads 'oh I wish you would not leave me'" Irma said remembering a few

"Where's the transmitter?" Taranee said grabbing Irma's shoulder desperately as she wanted to be done with the slugs

"K-street let's go!" Will said as they flew to the station

(few minutes later)

"Move i'm breaking this fucking door down" Naruto said as Caleb banged on the door Naruto raised his hand up ready to use the _universal pull_

"Wait let's just call the DJ" Hay Lin said not wanting to break into a place with security cameras

"K-drip's Who recorded it's the same songs every night from six to ten after this comes 'my heart breaks for you' then my 'heart aches for you'" Will said getting curious looks from Naruto and Irma

"You actually know this?" Irma asked curiously wondering how Will knew this

"Mm sappy music goes perfect with being grounded" Will said rubbing the back of her head similar to Naruto when he is nervous

"We can break into the building and patch into the signal" Caleb said hoping his knowledge of technology was right and he was using the correct words

"With what our shoelaces and some gum?" Irma said as they didn't have the equipment to do what he said "It doesn't have any windows and Cornelia's the only one who can move bricks" she said bringing up another flaw in his plan

"There must be a way there has to be Cornelia is one of us, somehow we've gotta be able to reach her without her _W.I.T.C.H_ is just…." Will said not knowing what else to say

'At least she now knows the importance of the bond they all share' Naruto thought proud of his girlfriend

(in the distance)

'It seems they could use a hand' the woman in the pink kimono thought as she closed her eyes and focused

(back with the others)

"Hmm _W.I.T.H_ " Irma said covering the 'C' in _W.I.T.C.H_ on her backpack, then suddenly Wills bag starts to vibrate "uh Will did you set your backpack on vibrate" she asked curiously a little weirded out by it

Will took off her backpack and opened it taking out the heart of Kandrakar which shined "what's it doing?" she asked as they heard the radio station give microphone like feedback

"You're on the air Will!" Hay Lin said in realization

"Hi sorry to break into a real zippy set but I have a dedication going out to my friend-" Will was saying over the air

(Alchemy's house)

'At least I hope she is Cornelia, Cornelia if you're listening it's Will' Will said surprising Cornelia as she was surprised hearing Will's voice over the air 'i'm sorry that we fought and-and I let you go without more of a fight, listen the girls and I are in trouble and we really need you' she said desperately wanting her friend back

'Meet us where you told us you learned to ride your bike and prepared to be on-guard' Irma said over the air as Cornelia looked out the window to be see slugs on the other side of Alchemy's window so she says a quick goodbye to Alchemy and quickly rode her bike to the help Naruto and the girls

(fortress-like temple in an unknown location)

'Something's wrong' Luba thought as she could feel her hold on the earth guardian begin to slip as she looked at her auramere

(back with the others)

"I hope it went in sideways" Irma said hoping she was right as she and the others looked at a massive hole that Blunk showed them

"I don't think that would change anything" Naruto said as he could tell just from the brief glance they got of the mother slug was that she was huge

"I thought I was freak before, turns out I was just semi freak because now I am freaky freaked!" Taranee said grabbing hold of Naruto

'Why am I the one they grab onto?' Naruto thought not really bothered just curious

"How long is it?" Hay Lin asked Caleb wanting to know the slug's size

"I've never seen one completely out of its hole" Caleb said a little afraid as this would be the first time fighting something of this size

'Damn I need to fight this thing and I can't use my rinnegan or rasenshuriken as it would cause to much damage and sage mode attracts these things so that's out which means I have only option' Naruto thought hating the final option he had left but would do it if he had to if it meant he'd be able to protect his friend's and save other peoples lives

Naruto and the others were brought out of their thoughts as they heard Blunk made frightened noises which made the others look to where he was looking and saw the shadow of something huge

Everyone ran in a different direction to get away from the colossal creature but before they all could get away the creature shot out a tentacle which got ahold of Taranee pulling her away

"Taranee!" Naruto yelled knowing now was the time to use his last resort

(inside the seal)

The nine-tails could be seen laying behind the prison bars in the seal looking like he was asleep and when Naruto appeared he opened his eyes halfway **"what do you want brat?"** he asked wondering what he want

"I need your help" Naruto said looking at the fox without an ounce of fear

" **And why should I help you?"** the nine-tails asked wondering why his host would think he would help him with anything besides training in his rinnegan or their survival

"Cause if you don't we die" Naruto said getting the fox's attention "there's something out there that I can't fight without your chakra cause I can't use any of my regular modes or attacks, so please help me" he said almost beggingly

The fox was surprised as this was the first time any of his hosts ever _asked_ for his chakra and never so humbly, sure he didn't care about the lives of humans and would've just let them die but he cared for his own and he would never admit it but his current host was an interesting one he was curious to see how far he would go and what he'd accomplish **"fine i'll give you one tail's worth of chakra as that should be** _ **more**_ **than enough to deal with** _ **that**_ **"** he said looking through his host's memories to see that he was facing a slug that was worthy of being in the same class as a summons

"Thank you" Naruto said with a smile as he disappeared

The nine-tails just looked at spot Naruto disappeared for a few moments after he left not knowing what to say or think

(back with the others)

Taranee was being pulled toward the creature's mouth about to be eaten until suddenly it's tentacle was cut and she was put safely on the ground and when she looked up she saw Naruto except he looked different

Naruto was in his clothes for whenever he went to Meridian but the thing that stood out the most was what had surrounded his body, what surrounded his body looked like a red bubbly looking animal like aura that had the big ears and long tail which moved as if it were alive

"Will!" Naruto yelled in a loud calm voice bringing Will out of her shock when she saw Naruto "guardian up" he said making Will take out the heart guardianing herself and the others up taking to the sky while stayed where he was and stared down the creature waiting for it to make the first move

The creature 'sensed' a dangerous presence which made it seem like it was an equal or greater threat

"Yo Will what is that?" Irma asked wondering what the thing covering him was

"I-I don't know" Will said feeling some weird vibes come off him

"Well whatever it is let's hope it helps" Taranee said nervously a little afraid of what she was feeling from Naruto

The mother slug unleashed a loud roar crating a large blowback of wind sending the girls who were still airborn back

Naruto just remained still, not even fazed by the creatures roar and closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath and unleashed his own roar sending a shockwave through the very air breaking windows and scaring those around him

'What is this' the girls thought feeling a violent wind trying to send them back

The mother slug grew fearful as it knew it was in the presence of something greater and knew it would have to fight as it had no chance of escape so it sent multiple tentacles straight at Naruto

Naruto remained still not at all fazed by the creatures attack and simply raised his red animal like hand and it 'stretched' cutting a each of the tentacles the mother slug sent also burning them where it's cuts were sealing it's wounds

The mother slug cries in pain as it felt it's tentacles be cut off and in it's pain induced mind it charged toward Naruto ready to go in for the kill

Naruto readied himself but was stopped as he heard a familiar voice call out

"Ew super ick!" Cornelia said appearing a few feet away from Naruto then noticed how he looked "what the hell happened to you?" she asked completely casual even though she was seeing Naruto's current state

"Questions later" Naruto said happy that she was back as he 'uncloaked' his hand and sent her up toward the girls as he saw the mother slug quickly approach them "Will do your thing!" he said as Cornelia screamed when she was sent in the air

"Got it" Will said as she transformed Cornelia into her guardian form

"What the hell?!" Cornelia yelled at Naruto as she regained her balance with the her wings in the air

Naruto just ignored that as he saw the mother slug charged him and increased the size of his cloaked hands and sent a his massive cloaked 'fist' right at the mother slug's mouth knocking out some of her teeth

"This is so cool!" Hay Lin said as she watched Naruto fight the giant slug

"Yeah anyone mind filling me in as to what that is?" Cornelia asked as she was curious to what as to what was surrounding Naruto's body

"No clue" Irma asked completely serious "Will you sure you don't know?" she asked again not knowing who else to ask

"Notta clue" Will said keeping her eyes on Naruto

"Maybe Corny was right about knowing more about him" Irma said surprising the other guardians by what she said "listen I don't know what 'that' is around his body but it's giving off some weird vibes" she said feeling nervous and afraid by what the thing around Naruto made her feel

"Hey not to interrupt but I could use a hand here!" Naruto said as he dodged the mother slug using her body to try and slam his body into the ground

"You heard him girls" Cornelia said as they flew in and started using their powers

Will and Irma flew right above the slug "you ready?" Will asked Irma

"Got it babe" Irma said blasting water over and around the mother slug "your up!" she said to Will who sent down a strong blast of lightning on the slug electrifying it

The mother slug roared out in pain as it felt the current of electricity envelop it's body

Taranee and Hay Lin blasted it either cutting or burning it

Cornelia used her powers and lifted up some boulder's from the ground bruising the slug 'ah I wish I could do more' she thought annoyed by how little damage she was doing

"Ugh we can't keep fighting this thing like we are now, if we kill it we might be stuck with it's kids" Naruto said as he fought the mother noticing the slugs responded to the mother like bees do to a queen in a hive and when the queen died the hive found a way to either survive or make a new queen

"If only we could open a portal" Will said as she and the other's got together

"We can do the next best thing" Cornelia said having a plan "distract him" she said to the others

"It's a her" Hay Lin said correcting her

"Whatever" Cornelia said cracking her fingers as she dived down to the ground and focused on the ground below the mother slug

The mother slug felt something and was about to move but was stopped as it felt something wrapped around it's lower back and it felt a slow but strong burning sensation

"You're not going anywhere" Naruto said as his giant cloaked hand wrapped around it and kept it still "Cornelia!" he called out her name getting her attention even as she focused on lifting the ground below the mother slug "you can do this we're right here with you!" he said surprising the girl getting cheers of agreements from the other girls

Cornelia felt something swell up inside her as she heard that she felt so happy and incredible when she heard her friends believed in her and that showed as her powers responded to that, every loose stone, pebble, and grain of dirt started to rise up and as the ground below the mother worm started to rise she did something unexpected she placed her hands onto the rising ground lifting it up high in the air while she stopped using her magic

(fortress-like temple in an unknown location)

"The earth guardian's auramere" Luba said as the earth guardian's auramere grow brighter and become bigger like the rest of the aurameres, but something else happened as the aurameres began to spin around at a much faster speed and grew even brighter as they circled around and then sent out a blast wave of energy sending Luba flying back hitting a wall, but the blast wave didn't stop in the temple as it reached some mountain's that were around the temple stirring up a long kept secret that has been kept buried in that land for a long _long_ time

(back with others)

"This is crazy" Naruto said amazed by the strength she was using to lift up the ground under the mother slug on top of the fact that the mother slugs own weight was added into that making it that much more impressive

Cornelia then threw the mother slug directly at the portal like a projectile hitting the target dead center and as Cornelia gasped for air as felt incredibly exhausted and started dropping straight toward the ground

"Cornelia!" everyone yelled as they saw her drop toward the ground

Naruto dispelled his cloak and propelled himself up to grabbing hold of Cornelia pulling her into a hug and took the receiving end of the fall protecting her from the harm

"Naruto are you guys ok?" Will yelled thinking that was a pretty high fall

"I'm fine" Naruto said coughing as he felt a lot of pain from the fall as he let go of Cornelia and let her go letting her fall to his side

"Yeah we can see that" Irma said sarcastically getting glares from the others and a pained laugh out of Naruto

"Can you guys check on Cornelia?" Naruto said getting up with only a little trouble

"I'm good" Cornelia said getting up her legs shaking a little from exhaustion

"Girl you're more than good you were awesome! no you were a damn amazon the way you lifted up that boulder" Irma said amazed by her show of strength

Naruto was smiling seeing them enjoy a moment together, but his smiled dropped immediately as he sensed something and when he looked back he saw that the portal was still open and a giant tentacle head straight toward Cornelia and timed just seemed to slow down for Naruto as he pushed his exhausted body past it limits and ran directly toward Cornelia and pushed her and the other girls away receiving the attack and getting sent flying toward an abandoned building

"Naruto!" Will yelled out in panic as she saw her boyfriend taking a hard hit and saw him crash into a building, she looked at the tentacle that hit him in rage as she grabbed it and sent the strongest amount of electricity through it hoping the creature that hurt the one she cared for would suffer and when she was done she raised the heart sealing the portal and turning the tentacle to stone

"Will!" Caleb yelled from inside the abandoned building with the others

Will dashed toward the building forgetting at that moment that she could fly as she was so worried for Naruto she forgot everything and was only concerned for his safety and well being "is he ok!?" she yelled as she made it through the hole he made

Will looked at his body and got her answer he wasn't moving he had a huge cut on his head, a bruise on his cheek, a few big blood spots on his clothes, and a gash that was visible on his side as his clothes tore showing the bleeding wound

Will wanted to scream but she couldn't as the scene was so horrifying to her seeing his body in such a terrible state she felt her mind build up with thoughts and her heart race in fear "is-is h-he?" she said not wanting what was on her mind to be true

"He's alive!" Caleb yelled feeling his heartbeat calming down the nerves of everyone

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Will yelled in worry and panic

"And tell them what? we can't take him there as guardians and we don't have a car and can't leave him while the ambulance comes and we can't bring him to hospital he's injured we'll kill him" Cornelia said knowing they had to think about what they'd do

"Well we can't do nothing and leave him here to die!" Irma said wanting to do something

"I'll call grandma" Hay Lin said as she took out her phone

"Hay Lin unless she's a doctor how can she help?" Irma said skeptical to how Yan Lin could help

"Hello grandma we need your help! it's an emergency we need you to bring the delivery van!" Hay Lin said to her grandmother over the phone than quickly hanged up after giving their current location

(after a few minutes)

"Get him inside!" Yan Lin yelled pulling up in the van

The girls carefully lined him up with the van and placed him down flatly on the floor and then got inside themselves

"Ok we need to get him to the hospital!" Will said anxious to get him there

"Bad idea" Yan Lin said as she drove quickly

"What do you mean 'bad idea'?! he could die!" Will yelled at the elderly woman

"Doctor's ask to many questions and they call the cops if something's off, how do you explain six friends finding their other friend so damaged?" Yan Lin said taking a turn and putting the pedal to the metal and explaining the repercussions of their idea of the hospital

"Then where are we taking him?" Irma asked seeing him breathing heavily

Irma's question was answered when Yan Lin hit the breaks quickly getting out off the van and as the others got out they saw they were outside his home

"Girls open the door!, Caleb carry him inside!" Yan Lin said basically ordering them, which they all did without question

As they got in Caleb placed him on the couch to not further agitate Naruto's wounds

"Taranee go to the bathroom and find a first aid kit" Yan Lin said as they would need to treat Naruto's wound's "Caleb take of his shirt and jacket" she told Caleb who did his best not to cause further harm

"I got the first aid kit" Taranee yelled running down the stairs

"Ok we need to-" Yan Lin was saying till she heard a small sizzling sound and when she looked at the source she saw that most of Naruto's wounds glowed red and healed some of his wounds while cauterizing the rest that didn't completely heal

"What just happened?" Cornelia said having no clue to what happened

"Do you think is has something to do with that thing we saw?" Irma asked the others not knowing what else to think

"What do you mean?" Yan Lin asked curious to what they're talking about

"When we fought this mother slug Naruto was covered in this red 'thing'" Taranee said still confused about what 'that' was

"Yeah grandma do you know what it could've been?" Hay Lin asked wondering if her grandma knew what it could've been

"I do not know Hay Lin" Yan Lin said looking at Naruto in worry "but all we can do is have patience and hope the answers Will come to us in time" she said not knowing how else to help him

"Seriously?" Irma and Cornelia asked simultaneously finding her wisdom to be lacking

"Hey! I am not a fortune cookie you really want answers wait till he wakes up" Yan Lin said as she sat down to wait till he had awoken

The girls followed her lead and waited for Naruto to stir from his slumber

(an hour later)

"Ugh what hit me?" Naruto said waking up while also grabbing his head as he was having a massive headache and as he did he winced feeling a stinging sensation and saw a few drops of blood when he looked at his hand, Naruto was curious to what happened but eased a little when he remembered he took a blow for Cornelia

'How am I home?' Naruto thought until he looked around his living room and saw the girls along with Caleb and Yan Lin were all staring at him as if he was the center of attention

'Guess after what happened they'd be curious' Naruto thought as he knew using the nine-tails power 'at least i'm prepared mentally' he thought as he was planning on telling them

"So Naruto what the hell was that" Irma asked seriously sounding way over dramatic

Naruto let out a sigh and became a little nervous because he wanted to be honest with them, but was afraid to tell them his secret as it was the reason he left his old world

Will saw him get nervous and sat next to him placing her hand on his hand comforting him letting him know it was alright

Naruto gave her a sad small smile as he felt touched by her gesture "ok to understand what you saw you need to understand i'm not from _here_ " he said hoping they'd catch on quick

"So your from Meridian?" Caleb asked wanting to clarify his answer

"No i'm from somewhere else entirely" Naruto said surprising Yan Lin and Caleb while the girls looked confuse

"So you're from another world?" Yan Lin asked wanting to confirm what he said as it was impossible to travel to the other worlds and vice versa with the veil up and if that weren't enough Naruto did not look like any of the other worlds species

"Yeah how'd you know?" Naruto asked wondering how she came to that conclusion so quickly

"Uh excuse me a little lost here mind filling us in?" Irma said asking all three of them

"Well it's like this there are five worlds each one completely different from the other, there's Earth, Meridian, Zamballa, Aridia, and Kandrakar" Caleb said telling the names of the five other worlds

"So Naruto's from one of them?" Will asked not really seeing an issue

"He can't be one of those world's is uninhabitable for humans to survive, while another is filled with a massive environment suitable for humans but almost none ever live there" Yan Lin said thinking back to and old friend while leaving information about the third world Kandrakar

"So the million dollar question is Naruto where are you from?" Cornelia asked as they were getting more questions than answers

Naruto let out another sigh and sat up straight "ok here's the truth i'm not from any of those worlds i'm from a completely different world" he said dropping a bomb for two of the seven occupants of the room

'That can't be true…...can it?' Yan Lin thought till she remembered the guardians true name and for the first time wondered if there was truth to that name

"Wait there other people like you could they be of any use to the rebellion" Caleb asked wanting to improve their chances of victory over Phobos and more people like Naruto increased their odds drastically

"Yeah that ain't happening" Naruto said with a chuckle making the others curious

"Why not babe?" Irma asked in curiosity

"Cause I don't know how to get back and frankly I don't want to" Naruto said surprising the others by how casual he said it

"Why not? it's your home" Taranee asked curiously wondering why he isn't missing his home

"It's because it was never really 'home'" Naruto said gaining surprising everyone's getting their complete attention "I have been alone my whole life having only a handful of friends in a place that's wanted me dead, beating me as early as I could remember" he said getting looks of shock and horror from the others

"H-How? no why would they do that?" Hay Lin asked unsure if she would like the answer

"Before I get into that I think I should give you some context about how my world operates" Naruto said as he saw they were completely focused on him "in my world there are five nations fire, wind, water, lightning, and earth" he said starting out with basic history of his world

"Like our element's?" Will asked getting their attention

"Yeah in my world people can use elements they are born with through rigorous amounts of training by manipulating their chakra" Naruto said getting looks of shock out of everyone except Yan Lin who had been training in learning how to use chakra "each person usually has one or two chakra natures"

"Wait 'chakra' the thing you would start training me in?" Caleb asked now even more determined to learn

"Yeah you and the girls" Naruto said surprising them and causing them to get all excited

"So we'll be able to walk on water and stuff?" Will said getting weird looks from the girls

"Forget that we could have a second element!" Irma said amazed by the very prospect of that idea

"Wait then how do you have _all five_ elements?" Taranee asked curious as to how that was possible

Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly revealed two completely blue eyes with a ripple pattern around a dot at the center "this is called the rinnegan it's something that was considered a legend in my word I defeated the previous bearer of these eyes and he unlocked them for me to use I just didn't know it they allow someone to use all five elements and a few other abilities" he said remembering how criptict Nagato was, but got back on task "like I was saying in each nation has village's inside of it and each nation is at the other's throats for past grudges, money, or power so they train children from the age of eight to harness their chakra" he said getting looks of horror from the others

"Child soldiers?" Caleb said horrified by the very idea

"Yeah every nation did it, that's how I myself became a ninja" Naruto said not noticing the smug look Hay Lin was giving the girls from when they didn't believe her about him being a ninja

"Wait hold on a second" Caleb said having a thought cross his mind "if you're so powerful why haven't you killed Phobos?" he said looking directly at Naruto

"Trust me I thought about it but if I killed Phobos before Elyon might still have been taken and they could've manipulated the truth about how it went down screwing us and that forgetting the fact that Cedric could've taken command he just might've struck earth for any number of reasons at least with Phobos we know he won't do anything to reveal magic" Naruto said giving Caleb the best possible reason he had

Caleb just sighed in defeat as he knew it was true due to Elyon being manipulated as they spoke and just thinking about how much worse it could've been if Naruto didn't have such insight and restraint

"So I…..wait where were we?" Naruto asked losing his train of thought

"You were telling us why you left your world" Taranee said her attention completely focused on the details he shared and

"Right I lived my childhood alone, abused, and afraid of just…..being alone I guess, that's the reason why I left I was just tired of being hated and alone and wanted a second chance to have a life but after everything do I really deserve it" Naruto asked himself not even looking at the others

"Of course you do" Will said as she walked up to him giving him a strong hug as tears came down her face as she heard him basically tell her about his horrifyingly dark tragic life and was in awe that she was dating such an amazing person

"Listen to your girlfriend Naruto even in these few months of knowing you, you have shown me and everyone here what a tremendously kind person you and we are all happy to have you in our lives" Yan Lin said feeling truly lucky that she got to meet someone as amazing as Naruto

"Got that right babe" Irma said with a smile even though on the inside she felt like crap just imagining what he went through his whole life

"Friends till the end" Hay Lin said holding back her tears from hearing something so tragic

"I'm so sorry Naruto" Cornelia said as she felt like a total bitch for suspecting him of anything bad or evil after time and time again even when he did more than proved himself

"Why were you hated so much?" Taranee asked wanting an answer for why people would hurt a child and what possible reason they had to justify such a horrific act

Naruto just sighed as he would now have to explain his most well kept secret "what you saw was the power of something that's been apart of me my whole life" he said concentrating his chakra on his stomach revealing his seal surprising everyone

"Nice tat" Irma said making the tense situation a little less tense

"Is that a seal?" Caleb asked seeing as it looked similar to the seals Naruto used

"Yeah sealed inside me is a creature that makes everything we fought against look like child's play….no that's not right it makes everything we fought look like ants" Naruto said as he knew for a fact the nine-tails could destroy anything in it's path with no trouble whatsoever as he'd seen the damage 'he' did under its influence

"Why is it sealed inside you?" Will asked curiously and a little afraid of why he was chosen to have such a responsibility

"It's because i'm a jinchuriki a person chosen to be a vessel to hold a beast of this nature inside their body" Naruto explained as that was the whole purpose to being a jinchuriki in the eyes of many as they were seen as weapons, prison's for the beasts, and seen as the beast themselves for all the damage they have done when they were free or unleashed

"Better question _what_ is sealed inside you" Yan Lin asked wondering what was inside of Naruto

"A nine-tails" Naruto said plainly as he read a book on mythical creatures and saw how this world pictured _a nine-tails_ which made Naruto laugh and the nine-tails sealed inside him angry

"The spirit?" Yan Lin and Hay Lin asked at the same time

"Trust me he's the opposite of what you're thinking he is" Naruto said wanting them to have a good idea of what the nine-tails was preparing them for him in the extremely unlikely event they met him

(fortress-like temple in an unknown location)

The entire council had been watching the guardians since the mother slug appeared and had seen Naruto fight and heard his story which caused various reactions

"This boy is a threat we must act!" a small bearded man said as he saw Naruto as a threat

"He is a child who has done nothing wrong!" Halinor said standing up for Naruto

"Halinor is right we shall not take such drastic actions" The Oracle said as he walked in with a slouching Luba who seemed injured

"Luba" Halinor said rushing over to her examining her

"Oracle the boy is dangerous and comes from a world of war" the man from before said hoping to reason with The Oracle "and we can use the aurameres to change the guardians memories so they don't remember him" he said in a whisper so only they would hear as he did not want the guardians work to be affected

"I apologize my friend but if we remove him or he disappears from the guardians lives it could spell disaster" The Oracle said sounding morbid

"How so Oracle?" Halinor said as she finished examining Luba

"I had a vision as to what would happen if we did do that" The Oracle said as he had a brief vision where he saw nothing but death and destruction

"Then what shall we do?" Luba asked as he revealed his hand showing the crimson red 'auramere' she made

"We shall extract the source of his power from this 'auramere' and see if we can restore the balance of power" The Oracle said as they would need to prepare as this was the _best_ option for the council

As the council mingled and discussed the Oracle's plan, Luba and the Oracle went to talk in private

"Oracle the aurameres are no longer responding" Luba said as this meant she couldn't manipulate the guardians any longer

"Even if they are unresponsive they still have a connection to the guardians" The Oracle said seeing the best of the situation as he walked away and mentally prepared for what he and a few other members would begin to extract the power from the 'auramere'


	21. Chapter 21

(Naruto's house)

"Ok is everyone ready to start?" Naruto said as he, Caleb, and the girls were in the woods behind his house

They all responded with nods as they were all excited to start learning to use chakra

"Ok now for right now I want you all to grab a leaf and focus on holding it on your forehead without your hands" Naruto said getting confused looks "and before you say anything it's so you can focus and learn to use your chakra and learn how to channel it in techniques and various skills I can teach you" he said knowing it seemed boring but was a vital training exercise to start learning about using chakra

(one hour later)

'They're progressing better than I thought they would' Naruto thought seeing everyone's progress

Will has only dropped her leaf a couple times but was now holding onto it for a good ten minutes

Irma dropped her leaf repeatedly but she increased her time by a few seconds after each try

Taranee had dropped her leaf a few times but improved her control dramatically as she analyzed what went wrong

Cornelia was slowly getting it as she struggled with the leaf as she tried extremely hard to hold it

Hay Lin was doing extremely well as she had held her leaf for a half hour

Caleb had a really tough time as he had only been able to hold his leaf for about a few seconds and dropped it countless amounts of times

"Ok you guys you've gotten good progress in so let's change up the exercises" Naruto said as he brought out a scroll he prepared for their training bringing out some individual items

"Will I got you some light bulbs if you add chakra to it it'll make it light up" Naruto said hoping their chakra had the same element as their magic

"Thanks" Will said grabbing the light bulbs and started focusing her chakra into it exploding it as she pushes a lot of chakra

"To much power and they'll explode" Naruto said as the bulbs would heat up and/or explode if they received to much power

Naruto then walked over to Irma "Irma go to the beach and use your chakra to manipulate the water start of with small shapes" he said as Irma went over to the beach next to his house

"Nice" Irma said as she loved to be creative when she manipulated water

"Taranee go wet some branches and heat them up with your chakra" Naruto said as she grabbed some branches on the ground

"Got it" Taranee said going toward the beach

"Cornelia I want you to grab some rocks and use your chakra to change its shape" Naruto said as he had been doing that exercise to better his control over earth since he knew only that and manipulating the ground with chakra making it take shape "and focus on something so it's easier for your chakra to change its shape" he said as he went over to Hay Lin

'Focus on something huh?' Cornelia thought as she focused her chakra into a smooth stone she found and after holding it tightly for a moment she was surprised at what the rock turned into, it was a rather crude version of Naruto with his smile and whiskers which she then crushed with her new strength making it actual turn into pebbles and grains of rocks as she was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to find out

Naruto could see how excited Hay Lin was as she was jumping up and down "ok Hay Lin for your exercise I want you to go over to that tree" he said pointing to a big wide tree "and focus your chakra through it thinning it after each attempt to make it sharper" Naruto said as he thought the leaf cutting exercise would be to easy

Hay Lin went over to the tree and placed both hands on the tree focusing her chakra into it and after a few seconds she saw she made a thin but decent cut

Naruto walked over to Caleb who was still doing the leaf exercise and saw he had increased his time to a few seconds under a minute "how ya doing?" he asked seeing Caleb's slow progress

"Fine" Caleb responded in frustration as the leaf fell off his head once again

"Listen it's ok if you aren't getting it as quick as the girls their able to channel it because magic and chakra are similar in nature even though their separate" Naruto said as he had learned to channel magic as chakra "and some people can't even tap into their chakra a friend of mine couldn't so he trained in every physical way possible and he is stronger than a lot who could" he said remembering Lee

Caleb was a little surprised that someone without powers could keep up with someone else who could, it actually inspired him to work even harder to one day reach that level

"And plus even if you only made it to a minute with holding the leaf, it shows you have a lot of chakra" Naruto said as he had similar problems when he was young since a person with a large chakra reserves had a tough time with learning chakra control

"Is there a faster way to do this?" Caleb asked as this seemed hard to do

"I mean there _is_ a way but you're not gonna like it and it's way harder and your control will get better" Naruto said having an idea come to mind

(five minutes later)

"You're crazy" Caleb said looking at a boiling part of ocean at the beach in a bathing suit Naruto had given him

"Hey you wanted faster" Naruto said nonchalantly as he heated up the water with a fireball

"How will this make me learn faster?" Caleb asked demanding an answer

"Everytime your body falls in after you try and focus your chakra in your feet your body will adapt and find the right amount to put out" Naruto said as he did something similar with Ebisu at a hot spring where he later met Jiraiya

"And if it doesn't?" Caleb asked looking at the small bubbling part of the beach

"You'll probably get boiled alive" Naruto said humorously trying to lighten the mood but saw the scared and horrified look on Caleb's face "i'm joking" he said making Caleb sigh in relief but was still worried about the hot water

(thirty minutes later)

"Ok I think you're getting the hang of this" Naruto said seeing Caleb somewhat standing in the water as he wasn't standing above the water yet he also wasn't falling to the ground

"Yeah" Caleb said sourly as his skin was pink from falling in the hot water multiple times

"Ok your control is somewhat good so go get changed and grab your sword" Naruto said making Caleb look at him curiously before he went inside to change

(five minutes later)

"Ok what are we doing now?" Caleb said in his Meridian clothes along with his new sword

"Ok since your chakra control is somewhat decent i'll show you what even better control can do for you, can you give me your sword?" Naruto said as Caleb gave him his sword

Naruto focused his chakra through the sword showing it glow blue from the chakra he gave it and soon took a horizontal swing at a nearby tree cutting it clean off making Caleb gasp by seeing his sword cut clean through a tree

"H-How?" Caleb asked having no words

"When a person focuses their chakra through a weapon it increases its speed, sharpness and strength of it's metal making it harder to break" Naruto explained making Caleb look at his sword wondering what he'd be able to do with it "it's abilities are increased through elemental chakra with wind it's sharpness and speed is increased, lightning makes it even faster than wind and it has incredible piercing power, water can become extremely thin and stretch out to extend it's range, fire makes it the attack stronger and increased damages, earth makes a stronger defense and harder attack" he finished making Caleb looked at Naruto in surprise

"Wait what element do I have?" Caleb asked curiously really wanting to know

"I couldn't tell you since everyone's is unique" Naruto said as he'd need chakra paper which he had none of

Caleb looked only a little down as he couldn't find out his element but was pleased to at least know his chakra could increase his sword's power

"Now I want you to focus your chakra through your sword" Naruto said giving Caleb back his sword and watched as Caleb tried to push his chakra into his sword and saw a faint blue glow come to it

"Let it come out naturally Caleb if you force it it'll backfire and hurt you" Naruto said as he knew that people who did that could do incredible damage to their body

Caleb took a deep breath and relaxed causing his sword's glow to get a little brighter

'There it is' Naruto said as he saw Caleb get a decent hold on his chakra

"Alright that's enough Caleb" Naruto said grabbing the tip of his sword but soon felt a small electric shock

"How'd I do?" Caleb asked not noticing Naruto's amazed look

"Great also I think I found your element when I touched your sword I felt a shock, you have lightning chakra" Naruto said surprising Caleb who just grinned

"Great so how do I channel it through my sword?" Caleb asked already knowing what lightning chakra could do due to Naruto's earlier explanation

"Whoa buddy you've made amazing progress but you can't just channel lightning chakra like that i'm amazed you could even let out a small spark to begin with" Naruto said confused as it took training to even let out a person's element with chakra and since Caleb had no magic of his own it made him curious as to how he had even done it to begin with

"Ok so how do I start?" Caleb asked impatiently

"Same as Will i'll get you some light bulbs for you to channel your chakra" Naruto said as he went inside with Caleb so he could practice with some light bulbs as he didn't want him in the way for what he had planned for the girls

(twenty minutes later)

"Ok girls how'd your training go?" Naruto asked behind his house wondering how their progress was since he was helping Caleb

"Ok for me" Will said with a smile as she held three bright light bulbs lit up between her fingers as she had her hand closed into a fist

"Kinda ok for me" Irma said as she floated some water from the beach and transformed them into three dimensional shapes but lost a lot of water with each transformation and struggled to keep their shape

"Good" Taranee said as she took a wet branch and watched as it steamed for a few minutes till it became completely dry

"Great" Cornelia said shaping a stone into a sphere

"Ok I think" Hay Lin said revealing the tree she was at which was missing about a fourth of its body

"Ok you girls made tremendous progress in training as it would've taken a long time to get where you are without your magic" Naruto said as magic was truly useful

"What do you mean?" Hay Lin asked curiously asking the question on the girls minds

"Well chakra is hard to train for a person to use, manipulate, and finally change elementaly you girls had magic in you which allowed your chakra to develop more easily also thanks to your individual elements your bodies naturally adjusted to the elemental change in your chakra" Naruto said explaining as best he could "but forget that I want you girls to transform and use chakra along your magic it'll drain you less and you'll see how much more powerful your elements are" he said waiting for Will to transform them

"Guardians unite!" Will called out as the heart of Kandrakar shined brighter than it ever had before

'What the hell?' Naruto thought shielding his eyes from the bright light of the girls transforming and felt a massive amount of blowback from the power they sent out 'they haven't ever released this much light and power transforming' he thought as the light died down and what he saw shocked him

Will's guardian outfit and physical appearance had changed from her normal appearance when in her guardian form her skirt changed into a pair of tight shorts, which connect with her top and formed swirls on her thighs, her sleeves shrank a lot in length, and she now wears long black fingerless gloves and her hair stays in a bob, but two strands of her hair had grown a little longer in the front, the emblem that appeared on the sphere she made when she transformed is now displayed across her now D-cup sized breasts on her top

Irma's guardian outfit and physical appearance had changed her hair grew longer and curlier, and her costume changed, she now has knee-high boots, her shirt is now a tank top that displayed her emblem across her average D-cup sized breasts and covered her whole nicely toned stomach, her skirt also went down to her knees and has slits at its sides, she also had long black gloves that stopped a few inches past her elbows

Taranee's guardian outfit and physical appearance had changed very much, her top changed into a tight T-shirt which wrapped tightly around her massive D-cup sized breasts with her emblem across her chest and she also gained black fingerless biker gloves, and the bottom part of her hair grows out into very long dreadlocks which reached the top part of her back

Cornelia's guardian outfit and physical appearance hadn't changed that much, her top now covers her shoulders and connects to her skirt and her emblem is displayed across her now massive DD-cup size breasts, her hair had also extended so far to her knees

Hay Lin's guardian outfit and physical appearance had changed, her top appeared to be the upper half of a cheongsam mixed with a halter top that was tight around her average D-cup sized breasts, her skirt has grown long and wispy, and the beaded cords are gone, instead they are replaced with matching purple bands that hug her stomach, she also has more bands around her arms, except they were teal-colored, and she wears black, fingerless gloves, her hair had also grown longer and parts of it were styled into traditional Chinese buns

Naruto could only gawk as he had no words to describe how amazing they looked

"Whoa what happened us?" Will asked checking herself over seeing the new developments

"Who cares?" Cornelia said looking at her now even bigger breasts

"Gotta agree with Corny this looks awesome!" Irma said as she looked over her body and felt her long hair

"Yeah Will I mean we do look kinda cool" Taranee said feeling a little bold with how amazing she felt and looked

Hay Lin was jumping around in excitement liking how they all looked, but stopped when she saw Naruto was staring at them with a light pink blush on his face, she was curious as to why until she immediately blushed an atomic red color figuring it had to be their new appearance which made him blush, and it made her kinda happy that he saw her as attractive

Will also saw Naruto looking at her and blushed as well as she was glad her boyfriend's eyes were on her so she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him in close where her breasts were pressing into him "do you see anything you like Naruto?" she said teasingly amazed that she was doing this

"I-I eh I" Naruto said nervously stuttering not knowing how to respond to his girlfriend's flirtatious attitude

"C'mon you can tell me" Will said whispering in his ear in a very sensual manor making Naruto's whole body heat up as he felt his girlfriend's hot breath blow past his ear

'Don't think, don't think, don't think' Naruto thought repeatedly as he knew if he did he'd be on the ground in a puddle of his own blood

'Can't believe this is working' Will thought as she only meant to tease Naruto a little but she took it further then she thought she would

' **Hahahahaha!'** the nine-tails laughed mentally through the seal **'you are being teased by your vixen this is the best'** he said as he found this situation with his host being teased hilarious

'You shut the hell up!' Naruto thought not wanting to deal with the fox then had an incredible idea

"Well if you must know I think you look incredibly…. _sexy_ " Naruto said into her ear huskily making her blush brightly and squeak in embarrassment "and I'm not just talking about your guardian form" he said making her blush even brighter somehow

"Hahaha! Will oh my god you go girl!" Irma said as she was impressed and amazed by Will's teasing

Cornelia and Hay Lin looked away as they were a little jealous by how great Will and Naruto's relationship was

Taranee was admiring their closeness as she was hoping to have that kind've closeness 'maybe i'll have that with Nigel' she thought remembering she had a date with him

"Ok enough of that I want to see how you guys fight with chakra now and come at me seriously" Naruto said even more eager to see how well they'd fight due to their 'upgrade' as he got into a stance

"You got it babe" Irma said having her hand in the a finger gun hand gesture and fired a thin blast of water which he ducked as the others scattered, but he saw it tear through some of the wood on the trees it hit

'She's able to fire high pressure water' Naruto thought as that was seriously advanced 'and if she had better control of it she'd be able to cut through steel' he thought as Irma had a dangerous ability especially if she didn't have better control over it, he threw two shuriken connected by ninja wire which connected and wrapped Irma around a tree

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he felt an intense heat approach and immediately jumped away dodging Taranee's flame encased fist 'her heat has intensified either her control is shot or her boost in power made her lose her control of how hot she makes it' he thought seeing her take another swing at him, he summoned up a lot of water and doused Taranee and her flames which actually took some work as it evaporated it inches away from the fire but he eventually put it out and wrapped her in some ninja wire

Naruto was suddenly brought up as the ground under him went up with him still on it 'ok Cornelia show me what you got' he thought still standing on the piece of ground in the air waiting for the earth guardian 'if I can't see her around me then that means she's' he thought his eyes widening as he jumped off the piece of ground which a second later was shattered 'ok she's using strategy that's good' he thought activating his rinnegan so he could fly, but immediately started dodging punches Cornelia was throwing his way, but he used an almighty push sending her to the ground while using some ninja wire to trap her

Naruto landed on the ground and looked around hoping to spot one of the remaining two girls left 'where are they?' he thought till he started hearing the sound of a high pitched whistle getting higher each second till his eyes widened and jumped out of the way as he 'saw' a wind blade do some damage to some trees in its path 'ok looks like it Hay Lin and her control is actually pretty impressive she's making those blades blunt enough not to cut, but strong enough to do some damage' he thought very impressed by it, he sensed Hay Lin nearby and went to subdue her and when he saw her he heard another high pitched whistle but didn't see any come from Hay Lin but when it drew closer he moved out of the way and saw the blade came from _behind_ him 'she made a wind blade appear from another direction ok i'm impressed' he thought dodging multiple wind blades Hay Lin sent and sent his own at her knocking her into a tree which he then wrapped her around with ninja wire leaving her with the others

"Ok Will it's just you and me let's do this" Naruto yelled out wanting to finish this and wanted to see how'd Will would react, he didn't have time to react as he barely had enough time to dodge Will's left hook, he got a good distance away and saw that Will's whole body was encased in lightning 'she learned to channel her lightning throughout her body, her chakra may have made it easier and possible and due to that her body's even faster due to her lightning increasing her natural speed tremendously' he thought as he readied himself as Will may be at the same level of speed as Lee during the chunin exams

Will immediately rushed him sending multiple blows at Naruto using the stances and techniques he taught her 'damn she an amazing fighter' Naruto thought impressed by her skills in taijutsu 'maybe I should use my wind to cancel out her lightning' he thought remembering that wind beat lightning, he channeled some wind to spin around them stopping the lightning around Will who hadn't noticed as she charged at Naruto who waited for her with a smile as he caught her fist and pulled her into a kiss

Will's eyes widened in surprise and blushed lightly then gave in to the kiss closing her eyes enjoying the moment, but had a moment of surprise when she felt a tight metal string wrap around her and when she looked down she saw that she was wrapped in ninja wire "you cheater!" she yelled smiling as she can't believe she got played by an amazing kiss

"How about I make it up to you say dinner my place?" Naruto said offering a date

"Sure but i'm cooking" Will said as Naruto let her out of the ninja wire

"Yeah and risk you cooking like your mom" Naruto said making her blush and laugh as she knew her mother didn't cook that well

"Hey Romeo and Juliet you mind ya know letting us out of this?" Irma said as she and the others were still wrapped up in ninja wire

"Hold on" Naruto said walking over untying them

"And don't call us that" Will said not liking it

"Would you prefer I call you both Edward and Bella?" Irma asked with a smirk as she was now untied

"I take it back I prefer Romeo and Juliet" Will said quickly hating the other reference Irma used as it was the baine to most people's existence

"What are they talking about?" Naruto asked Taranee as he untied her

"Trust me you're better off not knowing" Taranee said as she hated that book series

"Ok let's change back" Will said raising the heart changing them back but noticed something was different

The girls had the bodies of their former guardian bodies while in their regular clothes which surprised everyone

"Yes!" Cornelia said loving the improvement

"Oh man this is awesome!" Irma said liking the longer hair "except my pants are now too tight" she said feeling the tightness of her clothes

"Mine too" Taranee said feeling tight in her jeans and around her chest, while noticing her hair was the same as usual but grew an inch or two longer

"I actually kinda like it" Will said twirling around looking at her new permanent curvier figure

"Please don't tease me" Naruto said already thinking she was hot from before but with this 'upgrade' made her seem even more attractive

Will just smiled loving that Naruto felt embarrassed looking at her

"We need to go shopping for new clothes since ours are to tight" Hay Lin said thinking it would be even harder to make so many outfits for herself and the others

"Yeah like totally" Cornelia said feeling her bra was too tight

"Ok can we all meet at the mall at like five" Taranee said while also needing their help getting ready for her date with Nigel

The girls all agreed already wanting to get new clothes for their new sizes

"I gotta say you guys were incredible and due to your hard work i'll buying you new clothes " Naruto said as their progress was astounding and knew that their hard work was probably the cause of this drastic change so he felt a little obligated to pitch in "plus next time we train I'm gonna help you develop your own techniques so try to come up with some ideas" he said

The girls all cheered and went their separate ways except Will who was gonna start making dinner for her and Naruto

Naruto then remembered Caleb was still in his house training to use lightning and possibly breaking some light bulbs

(fortress-like temple in an unknown location)

The Oracle, Luba, Halinor, and some others gathered around the crimson red 'auramere'

"Oracle are you sure this is wise?" Halinor asked not liking this plan whatsoever

"But we must Halinor without the repercussions of using magic draining one's life force is bad enough and if it were to get in the wrong hands there's no telling the dangers it could cause" The Oracle said as he was thinking of the _safety_ of all worlds

"And Halinor from what we've seen we may be able to use magic without consequence and you may be able to use your former guardian powers" Luba said trying to convince her college while also wanting the power that she just mentioned

Halinor just sighed as she knew she was wasting her breath

"Let us begin" The Oracle said as they made a circle around the 'auramere' and focused their power making the auramere rise in the air as pink energy sphere formed around it and started to condense but as it did some of the clouds around the temple started to circle around the temple and turned black

"Oracle I think we should stop and rethink this" Halinor said seeing what was happening and feared what could happen

"Halinor we're fine and were almost there" Luba said ignoring the risks

"No we must stop we are not taking in the power it's becoming unstable and creating a portal seeking out similar energy!" The Oracle said as the energy sought out similar energy or the source of which it came from

(Naruto's house a few minutes earlier)

Naruto and Will were currently cooking inside his kitchen making dinner, Caleb went home a while ago back to the silver dragon till he could find a portal to go plan a way to get to Elyon and tell her the truth

"So how's this?" Will said holding a spoon holding yellow liquid

Naruto took a sip of the liquid and smiled as he tasted it "tastes great!" he said really liking the taste

"Man I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Will said as she rolled her eyes as she stirred the pot of the home cooked ramen "and your only allowed to eat what's in the pot" she said looking back at him seriously

"Yes dear" Naruto said teasingly making her squeak and blush

They soon set up the table and served themselves some bowls of ramen and just as they were about to eat a portal appeared in his living room

"Oh come on" Naruto said letting out a sigh as they went to the living room

"I got this" Will said raising the heart of Kandrakar to seal the portal but after a few seconds it didn't "why isn't it closing?" she asked to no one in particular though very confused

'Ahhhh if this is Phobos i'm seriously gonna kick his ass….not that I need anymore reasons to kick his ass' Naruto thought as he assumed this was Phobos doing

"Something is coming through!" Will said charging up a chidori

Naruto prepared himself for whatever was coming through and when something came out Naruto was shocked by what he saw because in front of him and Will was a dark skinned man with blonde combed back hair, he was dressed in a white one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long red rope belt tied around his waist, red on whiter shin guards, black shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck, while he had a familiar large bandaged sword that had a skull at the base of the scaley hilt along with two red hilted swords, he also had a seal on his arm that translated to iron on his right arm, but what really got Naruto's attention was the white headband above his shades 'a cloud ninja' he thought in panic as to how the hell a nina from their world was here 'no time for this' he thought making a rasengan and hitting the guy out his house while also making a hole in a wall

"I'm not going back and who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled wanting answers as to who the hell this guy was and how he got here

"Eight tails that be me the rappin killer bee ya fool" the now named Killer Bee introduced himself rapping while making hand gestures

'This guy is a jinchuriki?!' Naruto thought in surprise and confusion "why are you here? and how did you get here?" Naruto asked seeing Will transformed and stealthily moving behind Bee

"Yo check it I was chillin then was sucked into this portal that was thrillin and now you and me be fightin while I be writin" Bee said as he took out a pencil and wrote some of this down

'A portal opened up to the elemental nations but how?' Naruto thought surprised by that reveal of information 'and why did it take him? another jinchuriki at that' he thought while also thinking what were the chances? and saw Will covered in lightning and was about to strike "Will stop!" he yelled but it was to late as she rushed toward him

Killer Bee quickly reacted and turned around ready to strike but briefly hesitated as he saw how similar the technique the girl was using to his brother's, but in his brief hesitation Will got so close she was about to hit him her lightning suddenly disappeared

'What the hell happened?' Will thought as she heard the sound of something crunching and saw that the large sword on the man's back moved and had shark like teeth 'what the hell is that?' she thought not understanding how that was possible

"Will get away from that!" Naruto yelled as he knew Samehada was dangerous and could steal chakra 'I don't even what to think of what's gonna happen to it now that it ate Will's chakra and magic?' he thought afraid of what would happen, but after a few moments he saw that the sword stayed normal thankfully "ok both of you enough!" he said wanting to avoid the conflict

(few minutes later back inside)

"So fool you say we in another world" Bee said talking but still somehow sounding like he was rapping

"Yeah and along with that this world is in danger and we have magic" Naruto said leaning against a wall as Bee sat down on his couch and Will sat on a recliner

"Yo all this magic be makin this situation tragic" Bee said not believing what he was just told and took a brief minute of pause

"What's up with him?" Will said whispering over to Naruto

"He's talking to his tailed beast he said he was the eight tails" Naruto said to Will as she now understood as he told her a jinchuriki can be brought into their seal to talk to the beast inside them

"Yo bro eight o told me you were a jinchuriki which is kinda crazy and wants us to come together" Bee said terribly rapping making Naruto raise a brow

"How?" Naruto asked curiously wondering how it was done

Bee simply raised his fist which made Naruto curious as to what he was doing "bump fists with me" Bee said sounding serious

Naruto raised his fist and lightly touched it with Bee's then somehow ended up in his seal in front of the nine-tails who was still behind bars with Bee and a giant octopus with a bull-like head which Naruto assumed to be the eight-tails

" **Hello"** the eight-tails said to Naruto introducing himself then looked toward his fellow tailed beast **"hello Ku-nine-tails"** he was saying stopping himself from doing something he'd regret

The nine-tails just glared at the eight-tails **"eight-tails"** the nine tails said still sounding angry

"So this is the nine-tails" Bee said seriously never actually seeing it before till now

"Yeah but if he threatens you just ignore it he just vents a lot" Naruto said knowing from experience

" **Shove it up your ass you hairless ape!"** the nine-tails yelled angry at Naruto's remark

"You first you giant flea infested fox!" Naruto yelled back at the fox

Bee lightly chuckled "yo eight o they fought like how we use to" he said remembering when they first met

" **No we didn't cause I was** _ **never**_ **that angry and if you say that again I will slap you!"** the eight-tails said insulted by his host's remark by being compared to his fellow short tempered tailed beast **"now take off I want to speak to him alone and it was nice meeting you kid"** he said as both host's left giving the tailed beasts some privacy

"I'm so jealous of you" Naruto whispered to Bee

"Why ya fool?" Bee whispered back

"Your tailed beast isn't always threatening you and is kinda nice" Naruto said still whispering as he felt like he got the short end dealing with the blood thirsty fox

They walked a little further till they were a good distance away

"So since your here what are you gonna do?" Naruto asked curiously

"Now that I'm trapped I guess i'll travel and unravel the secrets of rap" Bee said making Naruto look at him weirdly

'I-I actually think he's serious' Naruto thought not knowing how to respond but quickly gained his bearings "yeah how about you stay with me?" he said surprising Bee

"Why? this situation ain't yo obligation fool ya fool" Bee said curious to why he offered

"I know but were from the same world and you look like someone who's a good guy and you need help" Naruto said seeing no problem helping a fellow ninja even if they were from different villages

Bee smiled at Naruto's hospitality and didn't see any sign of decent "sure" he said simply

Naruto then began to explain to Bee the nature of this world, magic, and the current situation about Meridian

"Yo" bee exclaimed being barely to process what he'd been told

"Yeah" Naruto said as he knew he'd feel the same if he didn't experience this all first hand

"So wait do I have magic?" Bee asked curiously

Naruto didn't have an answer as when he came here he absorbed it into his body and Samehada ate Will's chakra and magic and it shared its chakra with its wielder "maybe, we'll figure it out later" he said wanting to see for himself if he did "also i'll try to find a way to get you home" he said knowing someone wouldn't want to be trapped in a world they were abducted into

"Why yo?" Bee said surprising Naruto

"You want to _stay_ here?" Naruto asked in surprise

"Fo show, my bro constantly be killing my flow keeping my on down low making my rhymes go slow" Bee said rhyming terribly

'Ok from what I could understand from…..that was his brother is overprotective and keeps him close to home stopping him from….doing whatever this is' Naruto thought thinking that's what he was trying to 'say' "ok you can stay with me and we'll need to get you some new clothes so you need to leave your swords and put on a henge cause people would overreact and be weirded out by what your wearing" he said as he knew that he needed a wardrobe "oh and also their are some other girls that wield one of each element like the girl with lightning who tried to attack you" he said feeling like he should fill him in before anything else happens

"Alright" Bee said as it wasn't hard to believe since he saw the girl wield lightning

"So do you wanna go?" Naruto asked as he thinks that he'd given the eight-tails enough time to talk to the fox

"Fo show" Bee said having the same thought as Naruto

(back outside the seal)

"Hey Will can you get Bee here a bowl of ramen?" Naruto said confusing the guardian but did as he said as she would ask him about it later

'What the hell just happened?' Will thought filling a bowl as she wondered what happened as they bumped fists for like a minute or two at best

"Yo thanks" Bee said eating a bowl of ramen with gusto as he was very hungry

(later at the mall)

"Hey Will" Irma yelled getting the red head's attention then saw Naruto and someone she and the others didn't recognize

"Hey Irma" Will said walking over to them

"Who's that?" Hay Lin asked never seeing the man before

"Guy's this is Bee" Naruto said introducing the man who was dressed in a white hoodie wearing a black shirt while also wearing navy blue jeans, he also wore a white bandanna around his forehead

"Ha that's a girl's name" Irma said finding that a little funny

Stifling a laugh he continued "and he's a ninja from my world but don't worry he's cool" Naruto said hoping they wouldn't overreact

"Fo show" Bee said giving them a rock out hand sign

"That's so cool! oh can he use an element?" Hay Lin asked curiously as the other girls got closer

"Lightning and water fo show" Bee said getting Naruto's, Will's, and Irma's attention

'He could help me, Will, and Irma get better at using our elements' Naruto thought as he put that thought away for later "so listen I am going to go to help Bee get some clothes oh and here's my credit card use it to get yourselves some outfits and don't worry I have a spare" he said giving them a blue credit card

"You don't need to give us your card" Will said not really wanting to be the kind of girlfriend who just spent her boyfriend's money

"It's cool plus think of this as a reward for all your hard work" Naruto said walking away with Bee

(inside men's clothing store)

"Here you are Mr Namikaze" the check out girl said handing him a bag of hoodies, jeans, T-shirts, sweatpants, and shoes

'Namikaze' Bee thought surprised hearing a name he hadn't heard in about almost two decades

"Thank you ma'am" Naruto said taking the bag away

"You're the son of the fourth hokage?" Bee asked wanting confirmation

"Yeah back in our world my name was Naruto 'Uzumaki' so when I got here I changed it to my father's as a way to honor him and also hide in case someone tried to track me down" Naruto said answering Bee's question as he knew he'd be curious of him because of his father's name

"I knew your dad" Bee said seeing Naruto immediately stop right then and there "we fought in the second shinobi war he was the only ninja that was faster than my bro and after that fight we all came to respect one another" he said remembering that day as clear as day

"Thanks for telling me that" Naruto said with a fond smile from hearing about his father

"No prob" Bee said till he had a thought cross his mind "hey are you doing the CRA?" he asked confusing Naruto

"What's the CRA?" Naruto asked as he never heard that before

"The CRA stands for 'Clan Restoration Act' and since you're the last of Uzumaki clan you fall under the act that allows you to take on multiple wives to restore the clan" Bee said as he knew these types of things happened in other villages including his own

Naruto blushed at that thought and quickly regained his senses "no and Will must never know about this conversation i'm serious i'll kill you" he said actually meaning it as she'd kill him for even thinking about it

Unknown to the both of them they passed a female clothing store where Irma was waiting outside patiently hearing their conversation 'well that's interesting to know' she thought having some thoughts run through her mind

(later outside the mall)

"So how was your shopping trip?" Naruto asked meeting up with them as they left the mall

"Good but Cornelia may have burned a hole in your wallet" Will said as she gave him his credit card and turned to look toward Cornelia who was as happy as can be

"Shut it Will and thanks Naruto really appreciate this" Cornelia said as she had twelve full bags

'It's a good thing I make as much as I do and still have those jewels' Naruto thought as he still had the bag of expensive jewels which he would probably have to sell one or two for all the stuff he's been buying between the new car and clothes

"Really thanks Naruto" Taranee said as she found the perfect outfit for her date

"No prob" Naruto said as he got in his car with Bee and drove home leaving the girls to go their separate ways

(later at the park)

Taranee was currently waiting on a park bench for Nigel having a small smirk on her lightly blushing face, she was currently dressed in a red dress that had long green sleeves and a gold colored necklace 'I wonder when he'll get here' she thought wondering if she got here early

Taranee was bought out of her thoughts as she felt her phone vibrate and ring, she saw that it was Nigel and picked it up

' _Hey Taranee'_ Nigel said over the phone

"Hey Nigel where are you?" Taranee asked hoping he wasn't blowing her off

' _I'm at the fountain'_ Nigel said telling her where he was

"I'll be right there" Taranee said walking over to the fountain while also hanging up her phone

Taranee made it to the fountain and didn't see Nigel around "Nigel?" she said hoping he'd hear her

"Over here" Nigel said behind some bushes and trees along with Uriah, Kurt, and Clubber

"What are they here?" Taranee asked not liking the feeling she was having

"For this nerdet!" Uriah said as they all flung water balloons that were filled with paint

Taranee was hit with multiple balloons and covered in different types of paint and soon fell inside the fountain making the water turn different colors from the paint and her makeup run from her face "why would you do this?" she asked sounding heartbroken and emotionally hurt

"Cause your family fucked with mine!" Nigel said as he and the others took off while laughing and high fiving each other, Nigel also grabbed a phone he brought with him that was on the ground recording the whole thing 'hope her bitch mother hurts when she sees this' he thought as he hit the send button on his phone to send the footage to Taranee's brother whose number he got from an online profile he had and Nigel hoped he'd show it to his mom

Taranee began to cry as rain started pouring down, she felt heartbroken and humiliated as she walked in the pouring rain having no destination in mind as she walked away

(later in the city)

'Can't believe what some people would pay for some precious stones' Naruto thought driving his car as he literally made seventy grand from selling a two carat Musgravite stone

As he drove he saw how hard it was raining as lightning began to appear 'man the rain's really coming down hard' he thought as he he drove and stopped at a red light

As Naruto waited his phone started to ring and vibrate so he picked it up "hello?" he said not recognizing the number

' _Naruto?!'_ a familiar voice yelled through the phone

'That voice….oh shit it's Taranee's mom' Naruto thought in panic "Mrs Cook how are doing?….and how did you get my number?" he asked confused to how she was calling him

' _I have a list of all my daughter's contacts but that not important right now have you seen Taranee?!'_ Mrs Cook said in panic

"Not since earlier at the mall why what happened?" Naruto asked since she sounded worried

' _Peter showed me this god awful footage of Taranee being attacked and she hasn't been picking up her phone!'_ Theresa said as the moment she saw it made her extremely worried for her daughter

"I'll look for her and call you when I can" Naruto said finding somewhere to park as he channeled in nature chakra and tried looking for Taranee and when he got her location he immediately put the pedal to the metal and went to where he had sensed her

When Naruto got to where he sensed her and saw her walking in the rain, so he parked his car and went out in the rain to get her "Taranee!" he yelled running right in front of her

Taranee just looked up revealing her red puffy eyes showing that she's been crying which couldn't be seen by the rain "N-Naruto h-he I-I" she said mumbling and stuttering on her words as she sobbed

"Shh! shh! its ok i'm here" Naruto said wrapping her in a hug letting her cry into his chest making Naruto angry at the current state she was in 'i'm gonna make whoever did this to her suffer' he thought making the promise to himself

(later in the city)

Naruto was currently driving with an unconscious Taranee as she fell asleep the moment she made it inside the car, he was currently driving to his house as he called the girls to meet him there, while he also clutched the steering wheel in rage as Taranee told him what had happened and when she did Naruto did his best to remain as calm as humanly possible as Taranee needed him

As he drove up to a red light and took out his phone then called Taranee's mother telling her that he'd take her to his house so she could clean up and be around friends, Theresa agreed and asked him to take good care of her daughter and bring her home

Naruto stopped his car as he saw the four people his rage was directed at and saw them enter the silver dragon which actually made him smile as he had a idea pop into his head as he drove faster to drop off Taranee in the hopes of carrying out his less than thought out plan

(Naruto's house)

Naruto picked up Taranee and carried her to the front door where Will quickly opened the door as she and the others waited for them to get there

"Is she ok?" was the question they all asked as he laid her on the couch

"She's fine" Naruto said wanting to believe his own words, but quickly went back outside

"Naruto where are you going?!" Will yelled as the sound of thunder rumbled through the sky

"Payback" Naruto said driving off in his car making Will worried of what he'd do in his angry state

(later at the silver dragon)

Naruto made it inside the silver dragon soaking wet and scanned the restaurant and saw that there were very few people here which he was glad for and when his eyes landed on his targets he immediately marched over to them

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Nigel said not knowing the hell he unleashed upon himself the moment he did what he did to Taranee

"Oh look it's our waiter" Uriah said as sarcastically as possible

"No time for your shit Uriah" Naruto said as he was about to go off like a firecracker

Uriah grabbed a glass of water he had and threw it at Naruto who smiled confusing the others until he reeled his fist back and swung it straight at Uriah breaking his nose

"Naruto what the hell?!" Nigel said seeing Naruto hit his sorta friend

Naruto quickly responded to Nigel's question by throwing a fist at his face

Kurt and Clubber charged at Naruto trying to restrain him but as they got close Naruto threw a quick punch at Clubber sending him into the table they sat at and grabbed Kurt's fist twisting it and stopped when he heard his bones crack

"What's your problem?!" Nigel said as he rubbed his bruised cheek

"You messed with someone I care about" Naruto said glaring at him angrily

Nigel just chuckled "what the cook bitch?" he said digging his own grave as Naruto gave him such an intense glare that if looks could kill he would be dead twenty times over

(later at Naruto's house)

"Where'd Naruto go?" Taranee asked wanting to change the subject and thank Naruto

"Don't know he just took off" Irma said as she and the others had no clue where he went

"He did what?!" Hay Lin yelled as she was on the phone with her grandmother

"Hay Lin what happened?" Will asked worried as today didn't seem like anyone's day

"It's Naruto he's in jail!" Hay Lin said surprising the other girls

"For what?!" Will asked yelling as she was surprised her boyfriend was arrested

"He beat up Uriah, Kurt, Clubber, and _Nigel_ " Hay Lin said saying Nigel's name with destain

"Nice" Irma said happy Nigel got what was coming to him

"Talk about karma" Cornelia said glad those morons got what was coming to them

Taranee didn't know what to feel as she still felt heartbroken but also touched that Naruto did that for her than quickly realised he was still in jail "we have to bail him out i'll call my dad" she said as her dad was a lawyer

"I'll call mine too" Irma said as her dad was a cop as they all left his house

Bee peered out of a corner he hid behind as he didn't want to interrupt the guardians moment and didn't want to overstep as they barely knew him "yo Gyuki how much you wanna bet that Naruto goes with the CRA?" he said out loud

" **What do I look like an idiot? that's a suckers bet"** the eight-tails said answering to his true name

(police station)

"Dad!" Irma said as she and her friends went inside the station "is Naruto ok?" she asked wanting to know if he was hurt

"He's perfectly fine it's the other guys you should be worried about" Tom said holding some paperwork

"Why what happened to them?" Will asked not really caring as she wanted to know how much they suffered

"Uriah has a broken nose and cracked skull, Clubber has a sprained ankle and a bruised side, Kurt has a broken hand and forearm and a black eye, and finally Nigel although nothing broken has some very bad bruises as Naruto relentlessly beat him, Nigel lost three teeth and Naruto even shoved him through a wall" Tom said reading some witness statements and how many injuries they had

The girls were smiling a little and very happy on the inside at what Naruto did

"So is he going to be released?" Will asked wanting to know

"Sorry but with what happened he might get six to nine months in juvie" Tom said surprising them

"But he's underage!" Irma said as she knew that was important information "and it's his first offense" she said as that was even more important

"I'm sorry dear but it's out of my hands" Tom said as he couldn't do much

"You might be wrong Tom" Lionel said as he came inside

"Dad!" Taranee said as he came inside

"Hi sweetie glad you're ok" Lionel said wrapping her in a hug glad she was safe "and Tom I have viewed the witness statements and can say for a fact you can't hold Naruto in custody due to a Mr Uriah Dunn instigating the and Naruto defending himself and seeing as how Mrs Lin isn't charging him with damages and this is his _first_ offense I think everything could be dropped" he said surprising all the guardians except Taranee at how her dad was at this

Tom saw his point and saw all his reasons were valid "ok i'll lose the paperwork" he said as he left them to wait as he processed Naruto's release

(a few minutes later)

"So anyone think Naruto's anyone's boyfriend yet?" Irma said bored from waiting and got surprised looks from everyone

"Oh my god! Irma what the hell is wrong with you?" Will said as she was honestly asking

"I mean with those muscles and those big blue eyes also add in the fact he's been in there for about let's say two hours then…..yeah he probably is" Cornelia said getting some laughs from Irma

Luckily for everyone Naruto came out with Tom while wearing handcuffs

"So" Irma said as she had a smirk "how was your time in the slammer" she asked getting a nonchalant look from Naruto as her dad unlocked his cuffs

"Eh been in worse" Naruto said completely serious as he rubbed his wrists as he was annoyed that he couldn't remove them as he would be in trouble while also having to pay for the ones he broke

"Oh I got you something for your next time you're here" Irma said taking out a harmonica and tossing it right at him

"Funny" Naruto said his voice just laced with sarcasm then blowed into the harmonica playing what sounded like old blues

When they made it outside they saw that the rain had stopped and as soon as they were outside Taranee just slapped Naruto right in his face surprising everyone

"Taranee!" the other girls yelled in surprise at seeing what she did

Naruto was a little surprised by what happened and even more confused "can I ask why I got slapped?" he asked as he wondered what he did

"You shouldn't have done what you did to those guys" Taranee said less than pleased that he did that "I'm not worth it" she said mumbling but everyone could still hear

"You're completely worth and I don't want you to ever think or even say that" Naruto said completely serious

Taranee was shocked by what she just heard and felt truly touched by his words and soon felt the others wrap around her hugging her tightly

'This is why I do what I do' Naruto thought as he smiled seeing them so happy but then noticed something 'where the hell's my car?' he thought not knowing if they took it into police lock up

"If you're wondering where your car is I drove it here since I knew it had to still be there" Will said knowing he was at the silver dragon and knew he had spare keys which she grabbed from the house before they left

"Thanks gorgeous" Naruto said as he looked around and hoped they all didn't say they needed a ride as his car only seated five people

Luckily for him Taranee and Irma's dad's were still inside talking so they said they'd get a ride from them while also giving Cornelia and Hay Lin a ride to their homes

(later at Will's apartment)

"Ya know you're an idiot" Will said as they sat in the car outside her building

"Yeah I know but i'm your idiot" Naruto said getting closer to her with a smirk

Will just smiled and grabbed his shirt pulling him into a kiss making out steaming up the inside of his car due to their intense make out session

(thirty minutes later)

Susan Vandom was currently walking home after a long day of work and when she made it to her building and saw a car with foggy windows 'oh for the love of god' she thought as she went up to it and cleared the fog to see something she wasn't expecting

Will and Naruto were having a very heated make out session, Will was clutching and holding onto Naruto's hair as she was moaning and basically swapping spit with Naruto as their tongues invaded each other's mouths while Naruto was groping Will's ass very tightly with both hands on both cheeks

Susan blushed at the sight and felt very embarrassed for seeing such an intimate moment but knew she would need to stop it before it went too far so she knocked on the glass bringing the couple out of their trance

'Oh shit!' they both thought as Susan saw them make out

Everyone just stayed in their current spot's feeling embarrassed not knowing what to do, but after a few moments Will just walked out of the car fixing her hair as she waved at Naruto who's hair was messed up and had lipstick kiss marks on his face and neck

Will and her mother walked inside a tense silence around them not knowing what to say and as they rode the elevator to their floor Susan saw something on Will's neck "is that a hickey?!" she yelled seeing the bruise on her daughter's neck

Will just felt her neck and touched the bruise not knowing if she should feel embarrassed or happy about the mark

(city)

Naruto was currently driving his car back home but had a strange feeling on his neck and when he felt it he didn't know whether if he should feel proud or embarrassed when he found out it was a hickey 'I need to take a cold shower when I get home' he thought with a smile as he drove home


	22. Chapter 22

(morning at the silver dragon)

Hay Lin was currently getting dressed wanting to get to Naruto's house as she had a lot of ideas for a technique she could use with her wind she just needed to know if it was possible

She went downstairs and saw her parents talking and decided to eavesdrop

"I can't believe he did that" Chen said in a disapproving tone

"And I thought he was such a nice young man" Joan said shaking her head in disappointment

Hay Lin was a little confused as to who they were talking about

"I think we'll have to fire Naruto" Chen said making it sound like it was a hard decision he was making

Hay Lin silently gasped from hearing this as it now made sense as they were reacting to what he did to Nigel and to Uriah and his two cronies

"If he went off like this once he's capable of going off again" Joan said as she didn't think it was a good idea to have an employee that could go off like that

Hay Lin would have revealed herself and said something if her grandmother didn't reveal herself by walking up to the two

"You two are over reacting and blowing this way out of proportion" Yan Lin said having a disapproving look on her face

"But mother he destroyed some of the restaurant's property and attacked our customers meaning we could've been sued" Chen said in a whiney voice even though he sounded like he was trying to convince her that they should do what he said

"Which he paid for and was proven innocent" Yan Lin said taking out a large stack of one-hundred dollar bills which looked like more than enough to cover the damages "he also did what he did because those boys assaulted one of Hay Lin's friend's so you tell me if he wasn't justified" she said angrily as they would've fired him without hearing his side of the story and also she felt proud of him for what he did as she cared deeply for Hay Lin and her friends

Hay Lin smiled glad that her grandma stopped her parents from firing Naruto

"Why would he go so far though?" Joan asked curiously as just from seeing the damage she thought it was overkill

"He sees all his friends as family since he never had a family of his own" Yan Lin said sadly as she hated what he had been through in his life as no one should ever have to go through that especially a child

Both of Hay Lin's parents put their heads down in shame as they don't know what they'd do if someone did what those teens did to Taranee to Hay Lin

"He would make a nice boyfriend for Hay Lin" Joan said unknowingly making her daughter blush

"No" Chen said simply wanting to hold onto his baby girl "bodyguard maybe but she's too young to date" he said being the overprotective father that he was

Yan Lin rolled her eyes seeing as this happened repeatedly, but she did ponder once again what it be like to have Naruto as a grandson which she saw no downsides seeing as he'd make her granddaughter happy, but knew that it wasn't likely since he was dating Will and knew he'd give Will all the love in the world

Hay Lin just snuck past them as she wanting to get as far away as possible as she was glowing red from embarrassment

(earlier at Naruto's house)

"So Bee you want to get a job?" Naruto asked trying to see if he understood what Bee had said

"Yeah" Bee yelled raising a rock sign up to the sky

'I'll have to ask Yan Lin to make some documents for Bee' Naruto thought as he knew Bee would need that type of information so people wouldn't try to arrest him "I'll get you some documents but I know someone who could give you a job how do you feel about being a chef?" he asked as a chef quit very recently from the silver dragon

"Fo show" Bee said in excitement as being a cook sounded good to him with his blade skills and it also didn't feel right to him too mooch off of Naruto

"Ok the girls will get here in an hour so let's get started on learning magic" Naruto said as he wanted Bee to be fully capable and not have restrictions as Naruto really liked him and got along with him well

"Yo so tell me how magic can let me be frantatic with my static?" Bee said making a lariat which surprised Naruto by how similar it was to the lightning blade technique his sensei used

"When we use magic with chakra were allowed to use our techniques without hand signs" Naruto said as he knew he would just skip the explanation and create a chidori

'Yo that's like me and my bro's lariat' Bee thought seeing the lightning in Naruto's hand "you have lightning chakra?" he asked curiously

Naruto just smiled as he stopped the chidori and closed his fist "not only lightning I have fire, earth, water, and wind" he said raising a finger as he said each element which was above each of his fingers

"Yo" Bee said surprised to see someone wield all five elements

"If you think that's cool check this out" Naruto said as he momentarily closed his eyes then suddenly opened them revealing the Rinnegan which made Bee jump back

'T-That's the Rinnegan!' Bee thought in surprise as he had heard and read about it and the only thing that was different was it's color

" **Bee! that is definitely the Rinnegan i'm sure of it"** the eight-tails said surprised seeing his father's eyes even if they were a different color

"How do you have the Rinnegan?!" Bee asked surprised not knowing how else to ask

Naruto explained to him that it was awakened by a Rinnegan user who basically gave it to him when he was in a dire situation

Bee and the eight-tails were speechless as they couldn't believe that they were in the presence of a wielder of the most powerful doujutsu to ever exist

"Ok enough of that I haven't sensed any magic in you so I have an idea for you to try" Naruto said having thought out a plan for Bee to obtain magic getting Bee to raise an eyebrow in curiosity "you'll need to transfer magic that Samehada will absorb from me into you" he said as he knew Samehada could absorb and transfer the chakra it stored to its wielder when needed

Bee did as Naruto said as he took Samehada and saw the hilt wrap around Bee's arm and opened its 'mouth' for the 'meal' it was gonna have

"Ok i'm gonna summon up some lightning and water with magic cause I think they'll work best for this 'experiment'" Naruto said as he didn't know what would work best just magic or elemental magic, so he just winged it holding out both his hands at a safe distance not wanting Samehada to cut them off as his left one had lightning and his right had water

Samehada 'sniffed' the power Naruto was holding out and 'ate' while transferring it over to Bee who seemed perfectly fine as it seemed to be going well

"Ok Bee try controlling the water in this glass" Naruto said getting a glass of water and leaving it on a table "all you need to do is extend your magic as it can be manipulated from a distance since it's your power" he said explaining the best he could

Bee did as Naruto said but was only able to get a small tentacle of water to rise and fall back into the glass

"Great first attempt" Naruto said as he was lucky when he used his primary elements and was successful "just try some chakra exercises but with magic instead and also try shape manipulation you'll get better control" he said as it was doing wonders for him when he trained using water as he had gotten better at it

Bee nodded as he'd have to train to get use to this new power he had

"Oh also can you help me train Will, Irma, and myself with lightning and water? cause i've been doing my best to train the girls with my limited knowledge" Naruto said as he didn't know any techniques or methods on how to train in their lightning and water control and came up with unique methods

Bee asked Naruto what methods he's been using and found some of the ways of training to be genius and very creative and Bee praised him for his creativity

(with W.I.T.C.H)

"So what's up you guys?" Cornelia said running up to Irma and Taranee as they all walked toward Naruto's

"Hey" they both said seeing her

"So you guys have any ideas for your new moves?" Cornelia asked looking forward to training as it became a great workout and it felt great that her hard work was paying off

"You bet" Irma said happily as she spent all night thinking of ideas

"Yeah" Taranee said as she studied different scientific ways that fire could be used

"Hey guys" Will said running up to the others

"Hey babe" Irma said as Will walked up right next to her, but Irma noticed something on Will's neck

"Will is that a hickey?" Irma asked loudly seeing the bruise on her neck

'Oh shit I forgot to cover it up!' Will thought as she knew they'd make a big deal about this

"Naruto making his claim?" Cornelia said with a sly smirk as it was fun to tease Will sometimes "or were you and him just sucking each others faces?" she said seeing Will turn red from embarrassment and anger

"Hey you guys" Hay Lin said running towards them

'Oh thank god' Will thought as Hay Lin just basically shifted the attention that was on Will to herself

"Hey check out Will's love bruise!" Irma said pointing at Will's neck

Hay Lin looked at said bruise and had a thought cross her mind "does Naruto have one?" she asked curiously

"Yeah Will 'does Naruto have one?'" Irma said slyly and cutely as she found teasing Will to be hilarious

Will blushed a deep shade of red 'does he have one?' she thought curiously then blushing from the idea of him having one

"We should get to Naruto's since we don't want to keep him waiting" Taranee said helping Will out

'Thank you Taranee' Will thought not wanting to deal with this

"Fine we'll grill Will about her love life later" Irma said getting a deep sigh out of Will

Cornelia and Hay Lin just started chuckling into their hands as Will face palmed herself as she was very annoyed

(later at Naruto's)

"So what are your ideas for your new techniques?" Naruto asked as they were all in the forest behind his house

"I got this idea-hold on Will I forgot something" Will was saying before Naruto interrupted her

"Bee here is gonna teach you and Irma about your elements" Naruto said as Bee stepped forward

"So the shades wearing pops is gonna teach us?" Irma asked as Bee didn't seem all that impressive

"Yeah cause he has more experience when it comes to training with your elements so it won't hurt to learn from him" Naruto said as he was amazed he did this well training them "he can help you further your control over your elements" he said as Bee told him his brother used a technique similar to Will's and from what Bee told him about it, the technique made his brother well known and seemed like if Will could master it she'd be a force to be reckoned with, and with Irma Bee told him about how he could help further develop her already incredible control which Naruto admitted sounded like a good idea since if she did that she may get to the level of the second Hokage

Will and Irma had pondered the idea but knew experience went a long way and Bee had a lot more experience when it came to their elements

"So what are your ideas for techniques?" Naruto asked getting back on task

"Oh mine is concentrated energy so my lightning could do more damage" Will said as she read an article on lightning she saw when she was looking up information for any ideas

"Mine is pressurized water I saw how I blasted away some trees with my 'squirtgun' and looked up how it could do that and saw pressurized water could cut steel" Irma said that she was amazed by the amount of damage it could do and wanted to get proper control over it, unknowingly having the same idea as Naruto when she first did it

"Compact heat I wondered if I could compress my heat similar to that of compacted air molecules to make even bigger explosion" Taranee said as she read a science piece about when air was compressed it could explode when released and she wondered what reaction she'd get if she'd heat up the molecules as she did that with her fire

"My idea is creating vibrations through my body then sending them to the ground and the air" Cornelia said thinking it would be a good technique to use

"Oh I was thinking about creating a barrier of wind around my body to be like a shield to blow away attacks" Hay Lin said as she thought that she had enough attacks and no defensive techniques

'Wow….i'm actually surprised that they came up with such creative techniques' Naruto thought as he knew it would take them a while to learn the techniques they wanted to learn "ok Will you and Irma go with Bee and i'll be there in a while after I helped the others" he said as the three left

(a few hours later)

'This actually went a lot better than I thought' Naruto thought as the spot they all trained looked like hell 'I honestly thought this place would've been completely destroyed' he thought as the moment they started training there were a lot of explosions and destroyed land 'and where the hell is Caleb? he should've been back by now' he thought wondering where the rebel leader was

(Meridian)

Caleb was currently running from the castle as fast as he could with Blunk right behind him as they were being chased by guards

(next day Will's apartment)

'Geez is my room always this messy?' Will thought as she actually found some moldy food in the massive piles in her room as she cleaned it, she was brought out of her thoughts as she heard knocking on her door

"Come in" Will said wondering what her mom wanted

Susan peeked her head into the door "hi sweetie" she said with a smile then had a look of surprise "your cleaning your room?" she asked sounding surprised

"Yeah?" Will said not understanding why she sounded so surprised

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Will?" Susan said seriously as she had to constantly tell Will to clean her room and now she was cleaning it without being told

"Is it really such a big deal that i'm actually cleaning my room without being told?" Will asked sounding a little dramatic

"Yes" Susan said sounding completely serious "maybe Naruto become a good influence on you" she said with a smirk

"Maybe he has" Will said with a smile as she cleaned her room thinking she has become more mature due to his influence even though he could be childish he was an incredibly great person that she could be open with telling him anything and everything

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about" Susan said sitting on Will's bed and motioned for her to sit next to her on the bed

"Why? what's up?" Will asked sitting on her bed

"Well you remember when I saw….you and him….the other day?" Susan said nervously as she had been avoiding the topic for a while

"Yeah" Will said blushing in embarrassment as she remembered how amazing it was making out with Naruto in his car, but the mood died when her mother saw them embarrassing the both of them

"Well Will I just want to say you're not in trouble but we need to talk" Susan said as she knew Will would hate to talk about what she would bring up

"Ok" Will said nervously not liking the vibe of this conversation

"Will you're at a that age when you're experiencing changes physically" Susan said as she noticed how 'developed' her daughter was the other day and it made her realize that was even more reason she'd have to give Will this conversation

'Oh god' Will thought realizing what this was

"And you'll have these 'urges' that you'll want to express physically….with Naruto other than kissing" Susan said as this was getting harder to talk about

'Someone anyone please' Will thought begging for someone to intervene, and if someone was answering her prayers as the house phone started ringing 'thank god' she said grabbing the phone "talk to me" she said as she heard her mother forcibly clear her throat "I mean Vandom residence" she said 'correcting' herself as her mom didn't like how she responded to people that called the house phone

' _It's me we gotta meet Caleb at the silver dragon like yesterday!_ ' Taranee said in urgency

' _Ahhhh!_ ' a loud feminine scream could be heard through the phone

"What was that?" Will said in worry wondering what that scream was about

' _Will you just calm the hell down?!_ ' Naruto's voice was heard through the phone with a large crashing in background

"Was that Naruto? what's going on?" Will said wondering what was happening, but all she heard was the sound of a dead line "I gotta go be back later" she said dashing past her mother

"This conversation isn't over!" Susan yelled as she watched her daughter run out

'As If I could be so lucky' Will thought not wanting to have this conversation ever again, but knew she wasn't that lucky

(later at the silver dragon)

"O-k what did I just walk in on?" Will asked seeing a messy kitchen and her friends in strange positions

"Well it went like this" Naruto said coughing a little as he was covered in flour

(one hour earlier)

"Naruto I can't thank you enough for this" Yan Lin said happily as she watched Bee prepare multiple orders orders of food while flipping and tossing knives like it was second nature with such graceful skill "you two are probably the only employes i'll ever need" she said thinking out loud thinking that these two could probably do as much as her whole staff

"Yo check it I be grillin and sizzlin that be thrilling as I chop these fish with my knife but it ain't stop the rapping that is my life" Bee said rapping as he cooked confusing Yan Lin

"Does he always….do _this?_ " Yan Lin asked wondering why he was rapping so terribly

"Sadly yes" Naruto said letting out a stress filled sigh as he heard Bee rap all throughout the two days he's been here

'Well as long as he can work this good it'll be ok' Yan Lin thought as this wasn't the _weirdest_ thing she ever came across

As they talked Caleb walked in and told them he needs the others

(forty minutes later)

"So any orders you want filled out?" Naruto asked as even though Bee was cooking multiple orders the restaurant still had a bunch of people and knew he could at least fill a couple of orders and was waiting as Taranee called Will's house as no one got through to her cell or didn't call her as they thought someone else would

"Actually yes a customer ordered a special dish" Yan Lin said going to a large boiling pot

"What's the special dish?" Naruto asked as Yan Lin had a lot of special dishes

"Octopus platter" Yan Lin said as she took off the lid revealing a dead red octopus, the meal was basically a one man feast of different types of food with octopus in them

"Ahhhh!" Bee yelled sounding like a little girl as he saw the dead octopus

"Bee what's wrong?" Naruto said slowly approaching Bee who looked scared and just suddenly sent a fist at Naruto "will you just calm the hell down?!" he yelled not seeing what could possibly be wrong

Bee just looked at the dead octopus wanting to throw up as he felt disgusted that it would be eaten and cooked, then he just started weeping for the dead sea creature

'Is-is he sad cause the octopus is dead?' Naruto asked himself seeing his where his eyes were looking then realized something 'oh wait is this because the eight-tails it is an octopus, well I was the same way when I heard about frog legs' he thought shivering in disgust as he had a close relationship with frogs

(end of flashback)

"Ok so if it was going so well why is the kitchen thrashed and you all look like hell?" Will asked not understanding how this happened

"Because someone thought that it would be 'fun' to see Bee slice up a octopus in mid air" Naruto said glaring at Irma who was covered in some sauce

"In my defense I thought he could do it" Irma said as she got up and rubbed some of the sauce off her

"So let me get this straight Irma sent a octopus flying and it caused this?" Will asked trying to understand this situation

"Basically" Cornelia said as she was covered in flour as she glared at Irma "you are seriously an idiot" she said to Irma hating that she caused all of them to be covered in cooking ingredients

"Well how was I supposed to know he would grow tentacles?!" Irma said yelling at Cornelia

"He grew what?!" Will yelled in surprise by what she heard

"Tentacles like an octopus" Hay Lin said as she was soaking wet

"Yeah how can he do that?" Taranee asked curiously as to how that was possible in the literal sense

"Trust me i'm just as curious" Naruto asked as those tentacles looked like the ones from the eight-tails and he was gonna ask but decided to wait as he watched Bee rock back and forth in the corner "but I don't think he's up to it right now" he said not knowing how else to process this particular situation

"Hey not to interrupt but we have a situation" Caleb said walking into the kitchen then stopped seeing the wreck it was in

"Don't ask literally don't ask" Naruto said not wanting to have the same discussion again

(ten minutes later)

"So Elyon was on the bed and just disappeared?" Naruto asked wanting to make sure he heard right as it seemed Elyon made an illusion type clone which would prove difficult as if it was like an illusion clone then it could possibly throw of his sensory as it had a genjutsu component

"Like into thin air just like that?" Cornelia asked wanting confirmation

"They could be like our astral drops" Taranee said bringing up a good point "if we could clone ourselves couldn't she project a self image?" she said as Elyon's powers were strong and possibly growing "or maybe it was like Naruto's clones" she said as Naruto could make dozens of clones

'Let's hope not' Naruto thought as if they were like his clones then Elyon would become a massive problem and threat to them all 'but the astral drops thing seems most likely and if she could make as many as me we'd be in less trouble since they are all just blank slates' he thought remembering the play and how crappy the astral drops were besides only being good for exact doubles in everything except for their memories and powers

"Maybe but why?" Will asked to no one in particular as she wondered as to why she had a clone in her place before Caleb even got there

(next day at sheffield institute)

"So what's with everyone staring at me?" Naruto asked seeing everyone around him whisper and stare

"No clue" Will said as it could be any number of reasons as it was highschool and a lot of people gossiped

"Yo Naruto" a voice called out and when Naruto looked back and saw Matt run up to him

"Hey Matt what's up?" Will asked curious to how he was doing

"I'm ok but is it true?" Matt asked curiously

"Is what true?" Will asked as she and Naruto wondered if it had anything to do with the looks they were getting

"About what Naruto did to Nigel and Uriah's gang" Matt asked as the whole school had been talking about it

"Oh I definitely did that those shit heads had it coming they messed with Taranee" Naruto said as he had a glare just thinking about it

"How bad did they mess with her for you to send them to the hospital?" Matt asked as some of them had broken bones

"They played with her emotions and humiliated her" Naruto said hating that something like that happened to her

"Geez I knew he had some issues but never anything like that" Matt said as he always had some suspicions that something bugged Nigel but not something that would make him do something this cruel "he's done in my band he's always been kind've an ass but this crosses a line" he said taking off

"Is it wrong that I want him to punch Nigel in his face?" Will said hoping that he punched Nigel right in his face

"No" Naruto said simply having the same thought "but it's actually kinda hot" he said finding her strong personality very attractive

Will just looked at him sent him a wink "alright i'll see you later I got class" she said going to her class

Naruto walked down a hallway to get to his next class, but as he turned a corner he saw something that really pissed him off

"Hey check out metal mouth!" Uriah said as he and his goons surrounded and cornered Hay Lin

"Yeah just look at it their so weird!" Clubber said following Uriah's lead

"How about you leave her alone otherwise i'll put you all back in the hospital" Naruto said making them jump from him revealing his presence "and just so you actually learn your lesson this time I'll break your already broken bones" he said fully intending on keeping that threat

"Uh let's go boys" Uriah said as him and his friends took off running as they didn't want to suffer another beatdown

Naruto smirked seeing them run "you ok Hay Lin?" he asked wanting to make sure she was ok

"Yeah i'm ok" Hay Lin said sounding sad almost like she was on the verge of crying

'Ok that's it their dead' Naruto thought wanting to give them the asskicking of a lifetime as he walked up to Hay Lin and gave her a hug

Hay Lin let some tears out as she rested her head on Naruto's chest as he comforted her wanting her to feel better as it wasn't right to see the always cheerful Hay Lin sad

'I wish I could have someone that's even half as good you' Hay Lin thought as Naruto always comforted her when she was sad and was always there for her when she needed it

(end of school day)

Naruto was currently going toward his car as he didn't have anything left to do at school but on his way he saw Taranee staring at some poster she had in her hand 'what's she looking at?' he thought curiously walking over to her "hey Taranee" he said surprising her

"Oh h-hey Naruto" Taranee said hiding the paper behind her back foolishly hoping he didn't see it

'She's not very good at the whole stealth thing' Naruto thought having a small sweat drop but quickly snapped out of it as he quickly swiped his hand now holding the paper Taranee had

Taranee quickly brought her hand that held the paper and saw that she no longer had it "how did you?" Taranee asked not understanding how he did that

"Please Taranee ninjas basically invented sleight of hand" Naruto said nonchalantly as he read the flyer that said 'dance class auditions' 'dance class auditions why would she have this?' he thought curiously "you wanna try out for a dance class?" he asked curiously

"Y-yeah" Taranee said sounding embarrassed as she had a light blush "i've always liked dancing I did it when I was young but had to stop when I moved here" she said having a sad smile as she remembered how much excitement ran through her body when she danced

"Well why don't you try out?" Naruto said as he knew it was great doing the things you love as it made a person have a feeling of joy and excitement

"I don't know" Taranee said nervously as it had been a long time since she danced and didn't know if she would be any good

Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a fond smile "Taranee if you love to dance then you should do it don't doubt yourself" he said having full confidence that she'd do well

"Thanks but I don't know it's on the other side of town" Taranee said sadly but grew confused as she saw the smile Naruto was giving her

"I'll drive you to the class" Naruto said as he'd drive her to every class so she could be happy "and before you say anything it's not a problem and it won't affect anything to do with W.I.T.C.H" he said as he knew she'd have similar concerns like Will did with swim class

Taranee just smiled as she knew there was no way she could change Naruto's mind, but she found it kind've amazing that he was so loyal and helpful toward his friends

(later at Taranee's house)

"I can't believe you were that good at dancing to get the head instructor to ask you to enroll" Naruto said fully surprised at how good she was "but I guess I shouldn't be surprised because of how passionate you were about it just like your fire you became a 'passionate flame'" he said smiling at the nickname he gave her

"Thanks" Taranee said blushing from his praise as she had a great time going to the class

'Man she looked incredible when she danced it kinda reminds me of something' Naruto thought as when she danced so beautifully and graceful it reminded him of a beautiful girl he once saw dancing in front of a waterfall he then compared the two and couldn't stop but be in awe by their beautiful movements then realized where his thoughts were leading 'im not a pervert!' he thought repeatedly

"Thanks for the ride Naruto later" Taranee said as she got out of the car

"Later" Naruto said as he watched her go inside 'ok now what else do I have do?' he thought thinking he had something to do, but he was brought out of his thoughts as someone tapped on his window so he rolled it down "hi can I help you?" he asked not knowing the person who was knocking on his window

"Yeah you're Naruto right? i'm Peter Cook can I talk to you for a second?" Peter asked wanting to talk to him

"Sure what's up?" Naruto asked wondering what Taranee's brother wanted

"I just wanted to say thanks for what you did for my sister" Peter said having an appreciative look on his face

"It was no problem" Naruto said fully meaning that as it was never a problem protecting his friends and he'd continue to do so for the rest of his life

"Thanks for watching out for her my man really appreciate it" Peter said extending his hand which Naruto took shaking his hand

"Like I said no problem I look out for my friends" Naruto said releasing his hand as they parted ways

(Taranee's house)

"Why were you talking to Naruto?" Taranee asked her brother as she saw him talking to Naruto

"Oh don't worry I wasn't threatening your boyfriend" Peter said messing with his little sister

"He's not my boyfriend" Taranee said quickly denying his claim "I wish he was" she mumbled but it was loud enough for Peter to hear

"Is that right?" Peter said with a knowing smirk as his sister blushed

(later in the city)

'What was I thinking about?' Naruto thought driving his car having no set destination 'oh right getting Bee a job but where' he thought as the silver dragon wouldn't work due to Bee's freak out

Naruto stopped his car at a red light and saw a familiar place he hadn't been in a while and suddenly had a thought 'this could actually work for me' he thought having a smile

(thirty minutes later)

"Yo Naruto!" Bee said calling his name inside a building he just entered and saw empty shelves and boxes filled with stuff

"In the back!" Naruto yelled making Bee walk toward the back where he saw Naruto signing some papers giving them to a man in a suit

"Thank you Mr Namikaze have a nice day" the man said giving Naruto some papers and some keys then proceeded to leave

"So why'd you call me here?" Bee asked as Naruto called him on the phone Naruto got him

"Easy this is your new job" Naruto said as he walked up to Bee

"Why here? what's even done here?" Bee asked confused as to what was even done here

"This was a bookstore that belonged to an enemy of ours I bought it because there's some stuff he left here" Naruto said as not all the bookshelves were boxed up luckily for them no one touched the layline book that teleported between the Earth and Meridian and that's about the only thing he knew in the bookstore there could have been more things he left "I thought it be a good place for you to get a job and keep things safe" he said as this place would be perfect for a person like Bee as he like to write and read while also strong enough to stop anything from crossing

Bee looked around and thought about it and nodded deciding to take the job as it seemed right up his alley

Naruto quickly filled him in on everything about the history with the bookstore and what he could expect "oh also Yan Lin gave me your I.D and everything" he said giving Bee the documents he'd need in this world

Bee took them an examined them but he noticed something that caught his interest "yo Naruto check this out" he said handing Naruto his license

Naruto looked at the license and didn't see anything wrong with it, that was until his eyes landed on Bee's name then his eyes widened in surprise as he mentally read it 'Bee Namikaze' was what it had said on the license

Naruto and Bee just stayed there in silence not knowing what to say to one another as this situation was very awkward to say the least

"So guess this makes us family huh?" Naruto said nervously scratching the back of his head

"Guess so my lil bro" Bee said with a smile at the prospect of having a little bro

The two jinchuriki just shared a moment of joy at the prospect of having something that all jinchuriki have wanted…..a family

(Will's apartment)

"Ok I'll save you the birds and the bees" Susan said as she knew it would be torture for her daughter

Will let out a sigh of relief "Thank you" she said as she already knew about the birds and the bees so hearing from her mom would make it awkward

"But please be responsible I don't want to be a grandmother yet" Susan said thinking she was still to young to be a grandmother and her daughter was to young to get pregnant

Will blushed at the thought of being intimate with Naruto as she still remembered when she and the others walked in on him in the showers, that moment of seeing _all_ of Naruto would be forever engraved into her mind

(later under a bridge)

"Sorry i'm late" Naruto said running towards the bridge where he saw the girls

"It's about time!" Cornelia yelled in frustration 'thank god he showed up we almost ran out of gossip' she thought fearing that they might've had to talk about school work

"Yeah sorry I was with Bee" Naruto said as he and Bee hang out for a while losing track of time

"How is the shades wearing pops?" Irma asked as she really liked the old man as he trained her

"He's…..himself" Naruto said not really knowing how to describe someone as unique as Bee

"That sounds about right" Hay Lin said as she enjoyed Bee's company and liked his unique personality

"Hey guys" Will said running towards them

'Am I forgetting something?' Irma thought as she thought she was forgetting something that involved teasing Naruto and Will "oh crap" she said looking over Naruto

"Um what are you doing Irma?" Naruto said a little confused as to why she was doing what she was doing

"Aha found it!" Irma said pointing to a hickey on Naruto's neck "Will totally marked you!" she said laughing at it and a little pissed that she forgot about Will's hickey from the other day

Naruto just blushed and wondered how the hickey was still there as it had been a full day

"Jeez Irma what is wrong with you?" Will asked wondering why she teased people to much

"She's probably just jealous" Cornelia said giving Irma a taste of her own medicine

"Shut it Corny!" Irma said getting embarrassed from Cornelia's comment

"Ok can we just guardian up and go?" Will said wanting to get this over with

(later in Meridian)

Naruto and the guardians flew through the sky looking for either Caleb or Elyon

"I almost can't believe he took off on his own" Naruto said as Caleb did this kinda crap usually

"Not really that surprising" Taranee said as Caleb did this kinda thing usually

They flew for awhile then Will spotted Elyon among a group of people in a market place "there she is" she said alerting the others

"Elyon-" Cornelia yelled as she wanted to call out to her best friend but was stopped by Taranee

"Let's find out if it really is her" Taranee said as she charged a fireball and aimed for the sky

The light of the explosion shined down on the crowd of people and saw that 'Elyon' had no shadow

"See no shadow" Taranee said as she had a theory that Elyon's clones were transparent and somewhat solid

"Kinda Dracula-ish" Cornelia said a little creeped out of

'That's impressive' Naruto thought amazed by her idea and that she helped him get a good grip on Elyon's clones 'they aren't like regular clones like my shadow clones but aren't like ilusionarry clones their like a mixture of both having a somewhat solid mass but are empty shells' he thought thinking that was what the clones were

Hay Lin saw a clone and sent a strong gust and saw that it had little to no effect on her

"Ok this is gonna take to long" Naruto said seeing many clones around them "allow me to take care of this" he said confusing the girls as to what he was gonna do

Naruto landed on the ground and closed his and created a strong whirlwind with some leaves around him, the ground started shaking almost as if it were rumbling, he made fire blaze in the the sky, water rained down almost pouring, and static traveling through the air appearing and disappearing almost out of nowhere and when all that happened all the clones of Elyon around him and the girls disappeared

The girls were in awe of what they had seen as they were amazed that Naruto used their elements like that simultaneously

"Oh my god that was amazing!" Hay Lin said in excitement not knowing how to describe what she saw

Irma didn't know what to say as she just witnessed Naruto use all of the girls elements simultaneously

Will felt incredibly hot as she just watched her boyfriend do what he did and ached for his touch and to be held by him

Cornelia was amazed by what he did and felt an incredibly strong attraction toward him

Taranee just stared at him in awe incredibly impressed by what he did with their elements

"Any ideas as to how we can find the real Elyon?" Naruto asked wanting to find the real Elyon and also brought the girls out of their thoughts

Hay Lin had an idea tried focusing on her powers and listened to the sound that was traveling through the air and focused in on any voices that may have sounded like Elyon then she heard her "I got her she's at the palace" she said as everyone flew toward the castle

(Phobos castle)

Elyon and Phobos entered the throne room where they saw Cedric a few guards and Caleb tied up and gagged

"For your pleasure princess Elyon a cup of tea and a rebel commando" Cedric said happily because as soon as Elyon was done talking to Caleb he would get to have some 'fun' with him

"Caleb you know I always thought we were friends but then you also Ied me to believe that you were from Earth" Elyon said as she hated her former friends and the rebels who attacked her and her brothers kingdom "but I do want you to listen to me very carefully" she said glaring right at him her eyes glowing a bright white light

Caleb looked directly at her and stopped struggling as he felt waves of power coming off of her

"As long as you and the rebels didn't have anything to do with naruto being under the guardians control I promise nobody will be hurt" Elyon said as she wanted the rebellion to be resolved peacefully, but if they had anything to do with Naruto being manipulated she would raise hell and rock the very rebelion to its core till they were all on their knees

Caleb's eyes widened as he heard that then looked and glared at Phobos because he could guess that Phobos had been filling her head with lies about the rebellion, himself, the guardians,...and Naruto 'wait she said Naruto was under the guardians 'control' what did Phobos say that made Elyon think Naruto isn't the enemy?' Caleb thought wondering _why_ Phobos painted Naruto out as someone who wasn't the enemy

"The princess is willing to be open to negotiations for the release of her fiance" Phobos said smiling as he said that to Caleb watching his eyes pop out in surprise

'Naruto! her fiance!?' Caleb yelled mentally not knowing how to process what he just heard

Before anything else could be said a guard ran toward them "the guardians and a man are attacking!" he yelled in alarm

Phobos, Elyon, and Cedric went toward the open door and saw multiple explosions and guards flying in random directions

Elyon glared at them in anger wanting to unleash all the rage she had stored up, but that disappeared when she spotted Naruto taking on a score of guards taking them on with nothing but his bare hands not receiving a single wound or hit which impressed Elyon at how skillful and graceful he moved as he fought 'man he's so handsome' she thought dreamingly seeing him in an amazing red jacket with black flames in a orange and black tracksuit

"Archers fire!" Cedric yelled commanding his troops hoping that at least one of them would hit a guardian

The troops all shot arrows at the guardians in the attempt one of them actually making their mark

Irma manipulated the moisture in the air creating some storm clouds making it rain down over the castle

Will took the opportunity and manipulated the positive and negative charges making lightning then manipulated it striking the soaked ground electrifying it shocking all the guards that were in contact with the water

Hay Lin then blew a gust of wind making the rain turn to hail and some of the guards and unconscious guards freezing them

Even though hail was coming down and it was misty Cornelia could clearly see Elyon with Cedric and Phobos

"I have to do something" Elyon said as she couldn't stand and do nothing as she watched her guards freeze and her fiance fight against her

"No dear sister I can't let you do that" Phobos said as he couldn't take the risk with Elyon getting near any of them

"But" Elyon was saying wanting to take a stand

"No but's" Phobos said putting his foot down then looked toward Cedric "I'll take the princess to safety dispatch those pests" he said taking her away

"Elyon wait!" Cornelia said flying toward her but was stopped by Will

Cedric transformed as soon as the princess was out of sight

"Cornelia stop! we don't even know if that's the real her" Will said as she didn't want to risk falling into a trap

"It's her Phobos was with her" Naruto said as he was able to tell the clones away from the original and the fact Phobos was with that Elyon proved it even more

"See? so we have to go save her" Cornelia said flying right toward the door and as she approached Cedric swung his tail right at her which she caught

Cedric was surprised that the earth guardian was strong enough to catch his tail

"Out of my way!" Cornelia said grabbing tightly onto his tail then threw him through one of the castle's walls

'Oh man it's another Tsunade' Naruto thought fearfully not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of those punches

"Oh man Cornelia you were like supergirl!" Hay Lin said geeking out about her friends strength

"Great Corny's gonna have an even bigger ego" Irma mumbled under her breath

If Cornelia heard it she didn't show it as she dived toward the door but was suddenly stopped suddenly in mid air and when the others got closer they saw some spider webs due to the light that hit it

"Move and your friend dies!" Miranda said on the other side of the web

'Crap we can't do anything on our end without hitting Cornelia' Naruto thought as Miranda was in a position where she could snap Cornelia's neck or just used her sharp nails and rammed it through her chest

"How about I cut in?" Caleb said jumping on top Miranda as if she were a springboard and cut the webs around Cornelia

''How about I cut in' jeez how can one get so cheesy?' Naruto thought as that line was just terrible 'but he saved Cornelia from being killed so he gets a pass…..this time' he thought as he brought his attention back to the fight

"You alright?" Naruto asked as she got back in the air

"Yeah im fine" Cornelia said pulling some strings of webbing off of her clothes

At that moment Cedric came back through the hole that Cornelia made by throwing him with a full platoon of guards right behind him

"Listen we don't have time to fight everyone we have to go!" Naruto said not wanting to fight a large number of soldiers and Elyon and Phobos with their magic and control of the very land of Meridian

Everyone took off and went to find a portal as they knew they were outnumbered

(later at the park)

"So anyone know about a missing sketchbook?" Hay Lin said lying on the bench

"Can you be more specific?" Naruto asked sitting on a tree branch

"I heard Elyon talking to Phobos about it" Hay Lin said as she heard their conversation when she searched for her by listening to the sound carried by the air

"Her favorite sketchbook!" Cornelia exclaimed in realization "I gave it to her for her eighth birthday" she said remembering the day as clear as ever

"That's right" Naruto said as Elyon had told him about it in art class

"If we can find it we can probably use it as bait" Caleb said hoping that the sketchbook would be enough

"She won't come here Phobos will probably send someone to get it" Naruto said as he knew Phobos wouldn't risk losing Elyon and send someone disposable who wouldn't be missed

Caleb just sighed in frustration as he knew Naruto was right as Phobos was as smart as he was cunning "oh right Elyon said something to me" he said remembering their 'conversation'

"Well don't keep us in suspense what she say?" Cornelia asked wanting to know as anything could be a big help in bringing her home

"I'll tell you guys after we search Elyon's house" Caleb said as he knew what he said would end in bloodshed

The girls were curious as to what he knew but agreed

(later at Naruto's house)

Everyone was currently sitting in Naruto's living room which was deadly silent from what Caleb had told them, but none more so than three people in that room

Cornelia was completely shell shocked by the words that escaped Caleb mouth "did you say Elyon is engaged…...to Naruto?" she said wanting confirmation along with Naruto and Will

Caleb merely nodded because that was all he needed to say

"I'm sorry how or why would Phobos tell Elyon that i'm her fiance?" Naruto asked not knowing how to process the information he had been told

In that moment Cornelia ran and charged Naruto tackling him to the ground "it's….because….she….likes….you….idiot!" she said pulling him up by his chest and smashing him on the ground with each word while using her super strength

Naruto couldn't tell what hit harder Cornelia or the sudden realization that Elyon liked him, then thinks about the time they spent together and the carnival 'oh shit i'm a total idiot' he thought as he laid on the ground as the girls restrained Cornelia

Will got to thinking as soon as she and the others calmed Cornelia down she got to thinking as she saw the far away look Naruto had as he laid on the ground 'is he regretting us dating because of Elyon?' she thought sadly knowing that if she hadn't started dating Naruto, Elyon would have definitely gotten together with Naruto

"Hey can you guys give me and Naruto some privacy?" Will asked but saw they weren't moving "now" she said more firmly with a little lightning running through the air making them all run upstairs but hid so they could eavesdrop

"So what's up?" Naruto asked rubbing his head as he got off the floor

"Naruto I need to ask you something" Will said as her chest felt heavy as she felt a lot of pressure inside of it "do you regret us getting together?" she asked hating to ask that question but knew she had to ask because she'd go crazy by not having an answer

Naruto walked up placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes "I can't pretend that I know what could've happened if we hadn't gotten together maybe I would've gotten together with Elyon and she wouldn't have gone to Meridian maybe not but I can tell you I don't regret anything because I love you" he said resting his head against her's

Will had become incredibly still from hearing what Naruto said as those were the words everyone wished to hear from the person they loved

The others were shocked by what Naruto had said to Will and had no idea their relationship escalated so quickly to that step

Naruto was confused as to why Will looked completely still then quickly realized what he said and was surprised by what he said

"Do you mean that?" Will asked in a low tone of voice

Naruto heard her as clear as day and wasted no time answering "yes" he said firmly without hesitation "you are important to me and the person I give my heart to" he said speaking from how he felt when he was with Will and how she made him feel

Will felt tears build up in her eyes as she felt completely emotional and suddenly grabbed Naruto by his cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss but briefly pulls away"I love you too" she said while slightly panting

Naruto wasted no time answering Will's statement with a kiss as they then enjoyed the moment not noticing the brief flash from Irma's phone

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cornelia quietly yelled not understanding how she could be so intrusive on such a romantic moment

"Nothing this is just blackmail material" Irma said fully intending on using this to tease both Will and Naruto but noticed something "where'd Caleb go?" she asked noticing he was gone

"He saw Bee and went to talk to him" Taranee said curious as to what Caleb would want with Bee

"I'm surprised he'd even talk to Bee" Cornelia said as it was no mystery Caleb got annoyed very quickly and wondered why he would go to the most annoying person ever

"Guys we gotta go!" Naruto yelled getting everyone's attention as the clone he left in Elyon's house dispelled

(later at Elyon's house)

"Why didn't your clone go after them?" Caleb asked sounding irritated

"Because like my clone I don't know where this portal goes and if my clone went through Phobos could've sensed me" Naruto said not wanting to risk losing the element of surprise or risk losing the portal as it may have been close to Elyon

Caleb conceded to that point as letting Phobos know about them getting close to Elyon would make him take even more drastic measures to keep Elyon close and secure meaning it would get even harder for them to get to her

"The lerdans really pigged out" Hay Lin said seeing a lot of candy bars covered in slime

"Blunk think you can follow the scent of that candy?" Caleb said wanting to see if Blunk's strong nose could track the lerdans to whatever location they went to

Naruto hoped they found Elyon so he could apologize to her for not realizing her feelings

(Meridian)

"Hey Naruto can't you like I don't know sense Elyon with that sage mode thing?" Irma asked as they followed Blunk

"I actually tried before but for some reason I can't sense her" Naruto said having some ideas as to why "it might be because her power is from Meridian itself" he said as that was the only theory he had that made the most sense and when he tried it for Phobos he could actually sense him due to his corrupt power and very dark presence

"So basically our best chance to find Elyon right now is Blunk" Cornelia said less than pleased by the idea

"Listen he may have certain annoying 'qualities'" Naruto said not knowing the right words on how to describe Blunk "but he's loyal and has had our back and helped us in anyway he could" he said as he could respect Blunk for trying and helping as best he could even risking his own life

"Chocolate chocolate" Blunk said licking a boulder

"Blunk i've been trick or treating enough times to know that a rock!" Irma said in frustration

"Irma if Blunk followed the scent here then the boulder might be in the way of a secret entrance to some underground base" Naruto said as he knew a lot of people who kept stuff hidden

"He might be right i've heard stories and rumours of Phobos having an underground bunker" Caleb said as he listened to all rumours that left the castle

"Excuse me" Cornelia said walking up to the boulder and dragged her index finger from the top of the boulder to the bottom all the while the ground shook and when her finger reached the bottom the boulder split revealing it had been cut clean

'Her control has gotten so good' Naruto thought impressed by her control and dedication to her training 'also really hope she doesn't learn how to increase her strength with her powers' he thought as Cornelia was becoming similar to Tsunade and that alone was a terrifying thought

"Ok we need to split up alright five minutes tops" Will said as she wanted to keep the plan as simple and quick as possible

Everyone nodded to the plan and went of in different directions sticking to the shadows and flying to stay above the guards

Naruto found a door and entered it and saw it looked like a bedroom and quickly searched around the room and saw Elyon's sketch book on a night stand and looked through the book and was surprised by one drawing he saw, it was a picture of him sitting at a desk obviously bored but had a small smirk

"Man she has some serious talent" Naruto said then had an idea and went to the next available page in the sketch book and wrote something

"What are you doing?" Cornelia asked walking into the room

"Leaving a message" Naruto said as he handed it to her

Cornelia read the message "this is nice" she said with a smile "i'm sorry for ya know bashing your head to the floor….multiple times" she said thinking she may have overreacted a little

"It's cool and don't worry we'll find Elyon" Naruto said as he knew that if Elyon wasn't here she was somewhere else so if they were lucky they could leave and come back to rescue Elyon

"Thanks" Cornelia said wrapping him in a hug which he returned

Unknown to the both of them they were being watched

(Phobos castle)

"The boy seems to draw in others" Phobos said a little impressed as some of the people of the kingdom told stories about him which did wonders for his story he told Elyon about him

"Indeed my lord" Cedric said begrudgingly as he had heard of the boy's selfless acts from gossip and other stories told throughout the kingdom

"Cedic take as many guards as you need and surround the bunker" Phobos said as the opportunity was perfect

"Yes my lord" Cedric said with a smirk as he transformed and gathered some troops

'Maybe I should get my sister so she can 'help' the troops' Phobos thought having an idea of how Elyon can assist his troops

(later at bunker)

"Did you guys find Elyon?" Will asked as they got back together as the five minutes had just ended

"Me and Cornelia found her room but she wasn't there" Naruto said curious as to why she would leave just before they got there

"Well no time to waste we gotta get out of here!" Will said not wanting Phobos to know they were even here

As they went toward the entrance and made it outside they noticed that they were surrounded by Cedric, Miranda, Frost, and a battalion of lerdans

"Leaving so soon?" Cedric asked in his raspy voice glaring at Naruto

"Everyone get together back to back" Naruto yelled as they made a circle and readied for battle

"If we make it to the portal and seal it behind us we'll be in the clear" Caleb said looking at the portal which was in the distance

At that moment the portal closed being sealed

'What happened to the portal?' they all mentally screamed and panicked losing their way home

It took Naruto only a moment to realize what happened "Elyon must've closed it she's the only other person with the ability to do so" he said seeing as how the heart of Kandrakar and his Rinnegan were so far the only things he knew about that could close portals

"How can she do that?" Hay Lin asked curiously while growing nervous by being surrounded

"It's not to big of a stretch she made dozens of clones around Meridian" Irma said gathering some water from the ice

"What if she's the one who put us in the terrarium?" Taranee said having a realization

'She was able to open a portal and change our size when she left' Naruto thought fearing of what she was now capable of

"Ah guys does anyone have a plan?" Will asked opened to suggestions

"I might" Naruto said a sounding a little unsure "we need to grab hold of each other" he said while having a feeling that was gonna regret this

Everyone did as he said as they knew and believed Naruto had a plan that would get them to safety

"Attack!" Cedric commanded as everyone of his troops charged

"Here goes everything!" Naruto yelled as he and the other disappeared making a big yellow flash

(Naruto's house)

Everyone suddenly appeared in Naruto's living room

"Oh shit!" Irma said amazed they were in Naruto's living room

"How'd we get here?" Taranee asked confused as to what happened

"That was me" Naruto said down on a knee sweating profusely looking ready to vomit or pass out

"How did you do that?" Will asked kneeling down wondering if he was ok

"I teleported us" Naruto said gasping heavily surprising the others

"You can teleport?" Hay Lin asked excited by the idea

"Dude that's so cool!" Irma said thinking of all the things she could get away with if Naruto teleported her

Naruto would've responded if he didn't start vomiting blood all over the floor making the others scream in panic as he blacked out

(inside the seal)

" **Wake up you colossal moron!"** the nine-tails yelled as Naruto laid down in a the water unconscious

Naruto groaned as he got up a little dizzy and a little dazed as his vision was a cloudy as he struggled to get up

" **I can't believe you were stupid enough to use the incomplete hiraishin from a dimension over to get here"** the fox said angrily as the damage was massive **"last time you had small rips on your muscles now there are tears on almost all of your muscles your organs even have some small cuts"** he said as he was surprised that Naruto didn't die from internal bleeding

"How long have I been unconscious for?" Naruto asked wondering how worried he should be since the girls were probably taking care of his unconscious body

" **About three hours and the eight-tails and his jinchuriki have been pumping chakra into you helping me heal you"** the fox said not willing to admit that Naruto probably would've died without their help

"Ah crap how painful is it gonna be when I wake up?" Naruto asked wondering what kind've pain he'd be hit with

" **A lot have fun"** the fox said sending him out the seal

(Naruto's bedroom)

"Oh you dickhead fox" Naruto groaning as he got out of his bed a little disoriented as his head was pounding but when his vision cleared he saw everyone was looking at him watching his movements closely

"Oh my god! are you ok? how are you feeling?" Will asked panicking a little as she and the others were at Naruto's bedside ever since he had his little incident

"Fine as I can be I guess" Naruto said feeling sore all over his body

"What happened Naruto?" Will asked worried as to what could've caused Naruto to bleed out like that

"I used an incomplete version of my father's signature technique" Naruto said surprising Bee

"You used the flying raijin?" Bee asked in surprise as it had been a long time since he'd seen the technique

"Ah excuse me mind filling us in to what that is?" Irma asked the question on everyone's mind

"It's basically teleporting to a marker being the set destination of the teleportation" Bee said giving them the basic knowledge of the technique "Naruto's father mastered the technique and was known as the 'yellow flash' and single handedly took out an entire army in mere seconds" he said surprising the others as they finally heard something about Naruto's father and that little bit of information was completely surprising

"Your dad really did that?" Hay Lin asked curiously surprised by what his father had accomplished

"Yeah" Naruto said smiling a little as he strived to one day surpass his father

"Wait you said you used an 'incomplete' version of the technique" Bee asked wanting confirmation

"Yeah didn't think the damage would be this severe" Naruto said knowing it was a gamble to use it from a different dimension

"Wait you _knew_ you'd get hurt by using the technique?" Will asked wanting Naruto to answer

"Yeah" Naruto said not knowing the effect his words would have

'Dumbass' everyone thought as they knew he was gonna receive a beating

' **Bee get as far away as possible'** the eight-tails said mentally through their bond as he saw through Bee's eyes that Will was getting angry

Will clenched her fists tightly in rage to the point that her fists turned white and suddenly enveloped her hand in lightning and punched Naruto right across his jaw surprising everyone

"What the hell Will?!" Naruto yelled rubbing the spot he was punched

"You could've died and you knew that was a possibility!" Will said angrily as she had tears roll down her face "didn't you think about me or the others at all or of what would've happened to us if you died?" she said as her voice sounded like it was cracking, she didn't know what she would've done if he died

Naruto stayed quiet after hearing that as he had no response to her question "I only wanted you guys to be safe" he said not knowing how else to respond to her question

Will's temper cooled down a little "we're not helpless Naruto we may not be as strong as you but we're no pushovers" she said as that was the whole point of their training

"So how long do you think till you're all healed up?" Taranee asked curiously as he had healed quickly from serious injuries before

"I took me half a day the first time but that was way less severe" Naruto said not realizing the gravity of what he said

"The first time?!" they all yelled making Naruto wince

'Probably should've kept my mouth shut' Naruto thought nervously

(later in Meridian inside the bunker)

Elyon had just teleported back to the bunker as she forgot her sketchbook, she looked over her sketchbook turning to each page and when she reached a certain page she saw a written message that said 'I'm sorry I didn't realize your feelings-Naruto'

Elyon's eyes widened in surprise from the message as it meant Naruto was here 'I hope you're ok Naruto' she thought hoping he was alright

(Naruto's house)

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" the guardians yelled at Naruto

'I really need to keep my mouth shut' Naruto thought plainly as they all yelled and glared at him

'Glad i'm not him' Bee thought as he had been on the receiving end of being scolded a lot and was glad he wasn't on the receiving end this time


	23. Chapter 23

(Naruto's house)

Naruto was currently laying on his couch watching tv still healing from using the incomplete version of his father's technique, Naruto would've been fine going out but Will seemed determined to make him stay home till he was completely healed to the point of threatening him that if he even looked at a portal he was as good as dead

'I seriously have some great friends' Naruto thought with a smile appreciative of his friends 'and a really scary girlfriend' he thought not wanting to test his girlfriend's patience

Naruto gets bored as there was nothing on tv but he saw that the massive pile of games Irma bought him and decided that would be a good way to kill the day while everyone was busy with school, work, or something crazy

(pet store)

"Thanks for the help Matt" Will said as Matt's grandfather packed up some bags for her

"No problem and can you ask Naruto if he'll join the band for me?" Matt asked since they were now down a guitarist since they kicked Nigel out and he had to transfer to East Heatherfield

"Done" Will said as he really helped her out and it would've been pretty cool to watch and hear Naruto sing and play his guitar

As Will paid for her purchases Matt and his grandfather suddenly collapsed onto the floor while the blinds closed and all the animal's cages suddenly opened

"Uh guy what's happening?" Hay Lin asked as getting a little freaked out

"Let me get back to you on that" Irma said on the same boat as Hay Lin along with the others

"I wanted you all to see what I've been learning" Elyon said as she was levitating Matt's unconscious body in front of her transparent astral like body

"Put him down Elyon!" Will said glaring at Elyon as Matt suddenly dropped to the floor "not what I meant you bitch!" she said hoping her friend was ok

"I'd watch how you talk to me Will things can get nasty _real_ quick" Elyon said as the animals in the pet store started to gain violent appearances and glared at the girls with red eyes

"You can settle whatever grudge you have against me later just leave others out of it!" Will said not wanting to put Matt or his grandfather at risk

Elyon hesitated for a moment then quickly regained her bearings "I'm not taking advice from people who would manipulate _my_ fiance" she said glaring at all of them

"Elyon what Phobos has been telling you is all lies" Cornelia said hoping to reach her friend

"Enough!" Elyon said her voice causing the ground to shake "know that if you don't release Naruto and continue to bring harm to Meridian you all _will_ regret not heading my warning" she said as her form faded away

"How are Matt and his grandpa?" Will asked walking over to Matt watching where she stepped not wanting to step on the animals

"There good" Taranee said checking Mr Olsen's pulse seeing that he was ok

"My head" Matt said getting up

"You ok?" Will asked hoping that whatever Elyon did didn't do any permanent harm

"Yeah I- woah" Matt was saying till a silver colored mouse with a white underbelly jumped on top of his shoulder licking his face making Matt laugh

"Aw he's so cute! what is he?" Hay Lin asked seeing the small adorable creature

"That my dear is a dormouse he's about a year old" Mr Olsen said picking up a snake and put it in it's glass cage

"He's really is kinda cute" Irma said extending her finger petting him carefully

"Yeah so is he yours" Corneia asked curiously as the dormouse leaped on Matt's head

"He's not mine but maybe" Matt said his mind drifting toward the thought of having a pet 'it's kinda ironic I wanted a pet and my grandpa owns a pet store' he thought

"Well why not my boy? he yours" Mr Olsen said as he could see the way that the dormouse had already bonded with his grandson

"Oh what will you name him?" Hay Lin asked

"How about Huggles?" Matt asked the dormouse

The dormouse made some happy noises almost as if he accepted the name

"Aw that name's adorable!" Hay Lin said squealing from how adorable Huggles name was

"Well we should get going" Will said wanting to go check up on Naruto

(later at Naruto's house)

"Ok I'll bite what's in the box?" Naruto asked as he looked at the small box Will placed in front of him

"You're gonna have to open it to find out" Will said being completely vague arousing Naruto's curiosity

"Yeah Naruto open it" Irma said teasingly

"Irma we're trying to convince him not scare him" Cornelia said not wanting Irma to make Naruto nervous

"Ok ok i'm opening it" Naruto said as he didn't want a fight to emerge, he slowly opened the small box waiting for something to happen, but when he opened it he saw that it was a small black and white husky puppy which was currently sleeping "aww he's adorable" he said gently petting the small pup waking it up and when it blue eyes landed on Naruto the two stared at each other till suddenly the pup jumped at Naruto licking his face making him laugh

"A man and his dog" Irma said seeing Naruto liked his new animal companion

"I think it's cute" Hay Lin said thinking it was cute

"So how do you like your little buddy?" Will asked seeing that he enjoyed the gift she got him

"I love him thanks Will" Naruto said putting the pup on his lap

"So what's his name?" Taranee asked curious to what Naruto would name him

"Hmm how about Hunter you like that little guy?" Naruto asked the pup who let out a small cute bark almost as if he was agreeing to the name "Hunter it is" he said petting the now named Hunter as he got comfortable on Naruto's lap

"Oh Naruto Matt asked me to give you a message he wants to know if you want to join wreck fifty-five" Will said giving Naruto the message

Naruto thought about it for a moment and nodded "I'm game" he said thinking it would be cool

"Yo" Bee said making his presence known as he entered the house and saw that everyone was in the living room "what's happenin?" he asked wondering why everyone was in the living room

"Meet our new roommate Bee" Naruto said getting Bee to look at his lap to see a small dog

"Aww" Bee said unable to deny how cute the little dog was

As everyone fawned over the new dog Naruto saw Cornelia walk to his kitchen no one else seeing her walk away

"You ok Cornelia?" Naruto ask as he walked toward her noticing her sad demeanor

"I'm fine" Cornelia said her voice cracking up a little

"Cornelia" Naruto said placing his hand on her shoulder and when she turned her letting Naruto get a good look at her face letting him see that her eyes were a little red as she cried a little "are you ok?" he asked now worried for her

"It's nothing" Cornelia said as she wiped away the tears on her face "i'm fine" she said looking away from Naruto

"Cornelia talk to me i'm your friend you can tell me anything and I wouldn't tell a soul" Naruto said placing his hand on her shoulder wanting her to know whatever she said would be between them and he wouldn't tell anyone

Cornelia smiled and perked up a little from Naruto's attempt to put her at ease "I-we saw Elyon" she said surprising Naruto as he kept quiet wanting to hear whatever was going through her mind "she mad at us and it hurts that she doesn't believe me and that Phobos is manipulating her" she said finding it a little difficult to breathe

"Cornelia it's ok to be worried about Elyon" Naruto said knowing the feeling " _my_ best friend did something _very_ similar" he said remembering when Sasuke went rogue "he left and tried to sever all his ties and bonds with everyone" he said remembering the words that were said that day

"Did you ever get him back?" Cornelia asked hoping the answer was yes

"No" Naruto said making Cornelia a little downcast "but I never gave up and kept trying and that's what you need to do for Elyon keep trying and never give up" he said as he knew giving up on one's friends was never the right answer

Cornelia smiled and wrapped him in a hug, grateful for his words and support

Naruto returned the hug, happy that she felt better

"Yo Naruto!" Irma called out unknowingly killing the moment between Naruto and Cornelia

"What is it Irma?" Naruto asked wondering what she wanted as he walked back

"I see you've been playing the games I gotcha" Irma said holding up some game cases "so how were they?" she asked eagerly wanting to know as she was really into video games

"Great killed most of my day" Naruto said as they were great and exciting to play

"Wanna go a round?" Irma asked really wanting a companion to play videogames with as she didn't have many friends who liked playing video games

"Yes!" Naruto replied excitingly "smash bros?" he asked wondering if she was game

"Duh" Irma replied wanting to play against him

"Dibs on Joker" Naruto said as he and Irma jumped on the couch and got into a comfortable position ready to go head to head in virtual violence

"Can we get in on the fun?" Taranee asked as she and Hay Lin got comfortable on the couch next to the two

"Sure" Naruto and Irma said as they got the remotes and started the switch

"Our friends are total nerds" Cornelia said as she and Will spectated

"Yeah but their _our_ nerds" Will said happy that they were happy

"Got that right" Cornelia said as she wouldn't change her friends for the world

(Heatherfield institute next day)

Cornelia Hale currently had a very dangerous and stupid plan running through her head as she knew she needed a few things to carry it out

(flashback to last night)

"Hey Naruto how do you do that wall walking thing" Cornelia asked as Naruto was in his kitchen getting a snack and just moments ago she had a crazy plan come to her head and needed to know something

"Oh easy you just need to focus on your chakra in the soles of your feet" Naruto said as that was basically the whole explanation he got "here I'll show you" he said walking up his kitchen wall

"Naruto!" Will said as she didn't want him to harm or overexert himself

"I'm coming down" Naruto said getting down from his wall not wanting to upset his girlfriend

"So what would happen if you added magic?" Cornelia asked curiously as Naruto had said using both chakra and magic usually made the cost of doing whatever they did with one or the other extremely less draining

"Funny thing magic actually can't stick you to a wall" Naruto said as he tried it and it didn't work whatsoever "but when you add it with chakra it propels you away from what you're standing on" he said as it was amazing to do that as it reduced him from stopping to land on the trees as much

"So which is better to use for training?" Cornelia asked wondering which was safer to use

"The chakra one as it's safer to use but harder since if you use the one with chakra and magic and even momentarily lose control you'll be propelled from whatever your standing on" Naruto said not wanting her to try something dangerous without him being there

'Yeah don't want that to happen' Cornelia thought thinking the thing she was gonna climb was too high to drop without wings and being noticed would definitely happen if she fell

(flashback end)

'Now all I need is the heart' Cornelia thought as she needed a distraction for the others

(later at gym)

Cornelia was currently looking at a recent photo of her and Elyon _'but I never gave up and kept trying and that's what you need to do for Elyon keep trying and never give up'_ Naruto's words from last night ringing through her mind as clear as day "I couldn't agree more Naruto" she said completely determined to see her best friend

"Cornelia hurry up we got gym" Will said as she and the others came to see what was holding her up

"Oh no I forgot my gym clothes at home" Cornelia said with her acting being moderately decent not gaining any suspicion from the others

"Take what you need from our lockers" Taranee said as they all shared stuff and clothing wasn't any different

"You know our combos borrow whatever you need" Will said as she and the others went to gym glass

"Ok I will" Cornelia said as she went towards Will's locker and took the heart of Kandrakar "spord lartsa" she said making her astral drop double "follow these instructions" she said giving the astral drop a piece of folded paper as she left

The astral drop just stared at her retreating form blankly having no idea what was going on and luckily opened up the paper and read it's contents

(Meridian)

"You bring your people great joy" Miranda said faking happiness 'ugh I just want to tear off that innocent joyful look on her face' she thought

"Thanks Miranda" Elyon said enjoying her new _friend's_ company and seeing the people of her kingdom so happy, her happiness was short lived as she saw her 'friends' fly by, she followed them to an abandoned

"Nobody saw us" Mogriff Cornelia said her voice sounding raspy

"Perfect" Mogriff Hay Lin said sounding happy

"The more miserable they get the quicker they'll abandon their prince and princess" Mogriff Taranee said chuckling

"And then the rebels can come in and overthrow miss rightful heir" Mogriff Will said as her eyes drifted toward the crates Elyon hid behind

'What's wrong with their voices?' Elyon thought thinking all their voices sounded _off_ "what are you doing here? what have you done?" she yelled _revealing_ herself 'jeez they all look terrible' she thought grossed out by their appearances as their eyes glowed yellow, they all had fangs, and they seemed to have a peditory look about them

"You'll see" Mogriff Irma said in a hissing voice as she and the others took off

"Your friends set fire to two buildings" Miranda said lying through her teeth as she was the one to set the fires and hoped the worst had happened and felt bad she couldn't take credit

"Guards go put out that fire" Elyon called out to her guards wanting them to help put out the fire 'how could they' she thought wondering how they could attack defenseless people

(later at the Sheffield institute)

"Yo Cornelia what happened? you missed gym" Irma asked seeing her sitting on a bench in the locker room

"Yeah the coach was mad" Taranee said as Cornelia and the coach had a particular hate filled relationship and when Cornelia didn't show the coach went ballistic that Cornelia was ditching her class

"Ugh" Cornelia's astral drop said not able to think of what to say

"Are you alright?" Hay Lin asked curiously concerned for her friend as she acted strange

"Ugh oh" Cornelia's astral drop said realizing the original gave her instructions, so she took out the instructions and started reading the paper which was currently upside down

Irma walked over and took the paper from 'Cornelia' and read it over "ok she's an astral drop" she said stuffing the paper in her pocket as the clone disappeared 'right they disappear when we say their name' she thought forgetting that small detail

"Wait what" Will said rushing toward her locker and searched for the heart only to find it wasn't there "she didn't she did not" she said as she was afraid of what she thought was actually happening "she took the heart and went to Meridian" she said as that was the only thing that made sense and the only reason she would actually take the heart was to go to Meridian to see Elyon

"We gotta go get her back" Hay Lin said not wanting to just stand there and wait for her if she was in danger

"If we do we won't be at full power or able to fly" Taranee said as they'd be at a disadvantage in human form

"We can do this Naruto trained us for _this_ exact situation" Will said as Naruto prepared them and trained them for this moment

The other guardians nodded as they knew she was right and no longer had any doubts

"What about Naruto?" Irma asked thinking they'd need him

"No" Will said firmly "he's still a little hurt and we can do this without him" she said not wanting him to fight till he was fully healed as the image of him bleeding on the floor was still fresh in her mind

The others didn't argue as they went to find Caleb and Blunk as they couldn't locate a portal without the heart of Kandrakar so Blunk was their best option

(Meridian)

'Oh man this is terrifying' Cornelia thought as she climbed the side of the castle with the wall walking technique Naruto told her about and he once told her that her chakra control was decent but she needed to keep focus on it otherwise she'd lose control of whatever she did with her chakra and he told her that would be bad 'couldn't agree more' she thought afraid even by just thinking about falling down the really high castle

Elyon was currently in her room thinking about how weird her friends were 'why were they so different then from before?' she thought as she seen them transform and seen them recently the only difference and change that had occurred was their outfits and maybe some physical changes

"Elyon!" Cornelia said climbing the balcony all sweaty and tired

"Cornelia!" Elyon said in surprise as she looked toward her balcony

"Hey" Cornelia said as she fell to the floor panting for air as she exhausted herself climbing up the tower and it took most of her focus to not fall

"Cornelia why are you here?" Elyon asked wondering why she would come all the way here after _she_ attacked her kingdom

"I came to see if you were alright" Cornelia said being completely honest "Elyon you need to listen you're my best friend no matter what" she said while pulling out a picture of her and Elyon from the jacket she wore and extended it toward Elyon

Elyon took the picture and remembered when the day it was taken as it was a really fun day for the both of them but then gained a serious look "you shouldn't have come here Cornelia" she said as she knew she would have to do something she didn't want to

"Don't you remember the times of staying up late talking about boys? and the slumber parties?" Cornelia said listing all the times they shared together

Elyon smiled remembering all those times but her smile soon faded "that's all meaningless now" she said shocking Cornelia "I can't forgive you for what you all have done to the village and Naruto" she said as she channeled some magic

'What village and _all_ of us?' Cornelia thought as she realized it was another ploy Phobos came up with to make her and the other guardians seem like the enemy "Elyon wait what Phobos has told you-" she was saying until Elyon sealed her into a magic bubble

Elyon called for the guards and they soon took the now trapped Cornelia to Phobos's throne room

(with the girls)

"Can anyone explain to me as to _why_ we didn't bring Naruto?" Caleb asked knowing the girls didn't have the heart and couldn't fly which meant escape was harder and wondered why they didn't bring the person that could kick all their asses like it was nothing

"You got a problem?" Will asked giving him a hard glare

"Nope" Caleb said quickly and wondered as to how Naruto dated such a scary and overbearing girl like Will

"Aw he's learning" Hay Lin said as she was a little impressed by how far Caleb had come from his former sexist and jerky self

(Phobos's throne room)

"How's the tail" Cornelia asked Cedric looking smug as she saw the angry glare he gave in return

"Silence!" Cedric yelled out as his body was still recovering

"The guardians approach but in human form interesting" Phobos said curiously as he watched them by conjuring up their image when he had heard the earth guardian was here 'they must not be here for an attack but possibly an infiltration' he thought seeing as that was the most likely theory, he then changed the image to Elyon who was sitting on her bed and with the wave of his hand he sent a wave of sand and put her to sleep

"What did you do!?" Cornelia yelled at Phobos worried about Elyon

"I wouldn't worry about her I'd be much more worried about yourself" Phobos said as he approached her bubble and gently placed his palm on it and started to absorb her power as green lines of energy came off her and came to the spot of his hand

"What are you doing?!" Cornelia asked afraid of the answer she'd received as she felt herself losing her strength

"I'm stealing your-" Phobos was saying till he suddenly felt a disturbance in the power he was taking and when he tried to ignore it the disturbance became more _violent_ 'what is this?!' he thought closing his eyes gritting his teeth as the power he took became less and less and even harder

"My Lord?" Cedric said seeing him struggle to absorb the power

Phobos suddenly saw the power he was trying to drain take shape making a very descriptive outline of a dragon which seemingly look right at Phobos scaring him as it looked right through his very soul, and in the blink of an eye the dragon roared and suddenly exploded sending out a pulse of green energy

(infinite city)

Abner suddenly arouse from his slumber as he felt a very familiar energy he hadn't sense in a very _long_ time

(Phobos castle)

'It couldn't be' Phobos thought denying what he just saw and to what it could've meant "looks like I'll need the heart of Kandrakar to take your powers lucky for I like a challenge" he said thinking that it would be impossible taking the girls powers individually so he would now have to take the power directly from the heart of Kandrakar itself

"Yeah lucky" Cornelia said as she was glad he only was able to siphon a little of her power

"With your friends in their earth forms they should be easy prey for the Mogriffs" Phobos said sounding both confident and cocky

Cornelia's eyes widened slightly in surprise 'he doesn't know that their powers are strong even in human form' she thought which wasn't all that surprising since he never really saw them use their powers in their human form 'he gonna be in for a rude awakening' she thought chuckling silently seeing him walk away

(Naruto's house)

'This is kinda funny' Naruto thought playing resident evil seven while looking at Bee completely grossed out by what he saw and Hunter who barked at the tv as his legs shook rapidly clearly afraid but was willing to stand his ground at the scary sight 'so this is what having a family is like' he thought smiling fondly as he was truly glad he had these two and even in the short time he's known them he cared for them deeply as they became his family as Bee saw him as a little brother 'it's nice' he thought enjoying the moment

(Phobos castle)

"Ugh you guys see what I'm seeing?" Irma said as she and the others saw 'themselves' in their guardian forms

"If it's us in our guardian forms while looking like we came out of a scary movie" Hay Lin said as she looked at her double seeing that it had claws and glowing orange eyes

"Please we're _way_ prettier than those cheap horror movie knock offs" Irma said seeing her double look at her hungrily

"Ugh guys save the chitchat for later" Will said as their doubles charged right at them "everyone take your doubles Caleb you take Cornelia's divide and conquer" she said coming up with a plan on the spot as she got into a fighting stance

Everyone nodded and got a good distance away from each other not wanting to get caught in each others fights

Will was currently using her new and improved lightning body as she fought her double 'man I gotta thank Bee later' she thought as she practiced with Bee to improve her lightning, she sent multiple punches at her double each blow was incredibly fast and strong knocking out her double which then transformed into a giant lizard which had wings 'is that it's true form?' she thought turning off her lightning body

Irma was currently dodging her double's attacks 'this thing is really starting to tick me off!' she thought angrily but then smiled as she had an idea, she began concentrating and summoned up some water and proceeded to reach her hands out making whips of water "game on" she said using a water whip and made it go sideways hitting her double's eyes making in blind, she then swung her other whip wrapping around her double's waist and then pulled it and spun around and then released her double sending it crashing in a wall as it changed into a giant lizard 'geez these things are uglier than I thought' she thought grossed out by its appearance

'She is not graceful whatsoever Taranee thought moving gracefully dodging each attack it sent using her dance skills to move and fight more swiftly 'man this fighting style is amazing' she thought as she practiced this style with Naruto incorporating her skill for dancing into a fighting style which Naruto remarked as deadly and was even more so when she added her fire, she quickly sent a flamed encased leg sweep knocking her double on its feet and shoved her palm on it's chest and sent a blast of fire creating an explosion knocking her double out as it changed back 'ok that thing just looks all kinds of wrong' she thought weirded out by its appearance

Hay Lin was currently using her wind to levitate in the air and fight her double on equal ground 'ugh I can't keep up with her' she thought as she was barely able to move as swiftly as the her double who had wings 'lets see if she can fly in this' she thought expanding her wind creating a current which disrupted the creatures flying making it crash on the ground, but before it could get up Hay Lin sent a large focused amount of wind right at it knocking it out 'and stay down' she thought landing on the ground and watched her double transform 'ew it looks so gross' she thought disgusted by its appearance

"C'mon that the best you got?" Caleb said taunting Cornelia's double, but he regretted that as he saw the double's claws extend to the point where each of them were the length of knives 'me and my big mouth' he thought as the double slashed his chest making four very small thin slashes across his chest 'ok gotta focus' he thought needing to get serious as he focused his chakra through his blade remembering what Bee said when he talked to him a while back

(flashback)

"Hey Bee that's your name right" Caleb asked wanting to make sure he had his name right "I wanted to ask if you could teach me how to channel lightning chakra?" he asked as Naruto told him he knew how to use lightning chakra and even mastered using it

"Fo sho" Bee said as he took out one of his red hilted swords and channeled some lightning into the blade

"Wow" Caleb said impressed by seeing what lightning could be done when used by a master "can you teach me" he asked wanting to train and improve as much as possible "all I have been doing so far is light up and break light bulbs" he said a little tired of the exercise

"The excercise Naruto has you doing seems unique and focuses on control" Bee said as the exercise seemed practical "but I'll show you how to focus your chakra through your blade all you have to do is focus see the blade as an extension of your body and when you succeed in doing so you'll have much better luck with using lightning in your blade and getting a good grip on using it more freely" he said as channeling lightning through objects improved upon one's control

(flashback end)

'Thank you Bee' Caleb thought as he sliced the double's nails and kicked it right in the stomach knocking the double unconscious then rushed into an opening to the castle to look for Elyon

Phobos seemed impressed by the girls and Caleb's display of power 'impressive even in the earth forms they are still a formidable force' he thought acknowledging their power and skills

"Your little _pets_ are finished Phobos now return Cornelia!" Will said glaring right at Phobos

'They came for the earth guardian?' Phobos thought now a little confused as to why the earth guardian came here alone in the first place 'they're not transformed and are here for their guardian friend' he thought thinking there had to be more 'the girl has the heart' he thought in realization "Cedric-" he was saying till he heard an explosion from the throne room then seconds later guards started falling out the castle

(few minutes earlier in Phobos throne room)

'I….am….through….with….this….bubble!' Cornelia thought angrily as put all her strength into forcing the bubble to open or break

Unknown to Cornelia the heart of Kandrakar was suddenly glowing brighter and just like earlier when Phobos tried taking her power she began unleashing green energy which started to take form expanding in size reaching outside the bubble taking the form of a dragon

As Cornelia tried pushing the bubble she could've sworn she heard someone say 'you are strong Cornelia Hale do not give in' but before she could look around to find the voice she heard a inhuman roar that filled the room shattering the windows destroying everything in the throne room

(infinite city)

Abner ran toward a cave entrance as he heard a roar belonging to a dragon which was reason enough for him to go look into it 'the power and roar sound very familiar I know I've heard it before' he thought wanting to go see the source

(throne room)

'What the hell was that?' Cornelia thought as she picked herself up but as she did she heard the sound of guards rushing toward the throne room 'crap' she thought 'who's ever voice that was they were right I need to be strong' she thought mentally preparing

"There she is men attack!" a guard yelled as a dozen guards rushed toward her

"Time to go to work" Cornelia said with a smile as she cracked her knuckles and grabbed the closest guard and sent him through the broken window and charged the other guards

(flashback end)

"She's to strong! retreat!" a guard yelled as he and other guards screamed as they ran away

"How much you wanna bet that Cornelia's behind this?" Irma said smiling as her friend was causing so much destruction and panic

"That's a suckers bet" Taranee said sarcastically

"It doesn't matter we need the heart to transform so we can get out of here" Will said as guards started coming through the way they came in

"I don't think you'll have to wait long" Hay Lin said looking up as Cornelia jumped out a hole she made immediately falling to the ground

"Will catch!" Cornelia said as threw the heart at Will as she fell toward the ground

"Stop them!" Phobos yelled wanting his guards to intercept and capture the heart

Will caught the heart and said the phrase that transformed them all "guardians unite!" she said transforming them into their guardian forms "You guys ready to fight!?" she asked the others as they took off to the air

"Yeah-" they all said till they were interrupted by a loud inhuman roar

Everyone looked up and saw a white and gold dragon hovering in the air scaring everyone there

"Dragon!" Cedric yelled in panic as he knew about the massive amounts of damage it could cause

'Why is it here?' Phobos thought frozen in fear

Abner looked around hoping to find the source of the power and roar he heard earlier

"Abner!" Calleb yelled getting the dragons attention "we need an escape now!" he said hoping the dragon wouldn't blow him off and leave him and the others there to die

' _ **Why him? why him of all humans?**_ **'** Abner thought depressingly knowing that Naruto would hate him if he ditched Caleb, so he flew down so Caleb could jump on his back

"Girls lets go!" Caleb yelled knowing Abner could fly faster then all of them

The girls came out of their shock and flew up toward the dragons back

' _ **Great more passengers**_ **'** Abner thought not liking to be rode like some form of transportation

"Thank you Abner" Caleb said as he rose up

Abner was surprised that the rebel leader actually said that as his opinion of him improved a little

"Archers fire!" Phobos yelled commanding his troops

Abner flew out of range for the archers arrows to hit him but he smiled as they were still in his range, he inhaled deeply and fired a beam of light which wasn't meant to kill anyone it was just to give them all a really bad sunburn

(later in the infinite city)

"Ok Caleb would you mind explaining how you know a dragon?!" Irma asked yelling in surprise

"I actually don't he's Naruto's friend we're just….acquaintances at best" Caleb said as he and Abner never actually talked

"You know Naruto?" Will asked in surprise

" **Yes young guardian Naruto is a very close friend and has spoke fondly about all of you"** Abner said as he had heard much about the girls from Naruto **"speaking of which where is he?"** he asked wondering where Naruto was

"He injured himself trying to save us" Will said sadly as she was scared of what lengths he would go to to protect others

" **That fool"** Abner said as he knew Naruto would do just that, but noticed Will's depressing aura **"what is your connection to Naruto young one?"** he asked curiously

"He's my boyfriend" Will said confusing the dragon

Caleb saw that Abner was unclear of the term "she means mate" he said getting a look of realization from Abner and a confused one from Will

" **Ah my apologies young one I was unaware that you were Naruto's mate"** Abner said hoping he didn't do anything to offend his friend's mate

"What's a mate?" Hay Lin asked whispering to Taranee

"It basically means when an animal takes on a lover or married" Taranee said answering her question

Will heard what Taranee said and blushed instantly from the thought of being married to Naruto

(Naruto's house)

"So Bee you wanna go?" Naruto asked as he put food in Hunter's bowl

"Yo check it we gonna be explorin and fightin all that'll be exciting and frightenin but there are people mopin so it's our job to get them hopin yeah" Bee said doing his signature pose

Naruto smiled as he let out a sigh as he was use to Bee's bad raps

Hunter just let out a whine hearing Bee's terrible raps

"Ok but remember we're doing recon and infiltration" Naruto said as he pet Hunter "Phobos has the power to absorb tailed beast chakra he already absorb a sliver of the nine-tails and I don't know what kind've effects it might've had on him" he said to Bee warning him of what Phobos could do and still wondered what happened to Phobos after he absorbed the nine-tails chakra as Sora had extremely drastic physical changes when he used the nine-tails chakra

Bee was surprised to hear that and wondered how the man was still alive as it was extremely rare for a person to survive having tailed beast chakra inside them unless they were a jinchuriki

(later in the city)

Cornelia was in very deep thought thinking back to what Abner had told her and the others

(flashback)

" **You are the earth guardian young one?"** Abner asked as he wanted confirmation

"Um yeah" Cornelia said curious as to why he wanted to know

" **I had felt something from you at the castle"** Abner said getting her's and the other guardians attention **"I had felt the power of my old friend Avani she was the earth dragon"** he said sadly confusing the others

"You guys I think he means one of the dragons from the story Mrs Lin told us about" Taranee said realizing what dragon he might've been referring to

" **If you don't mind me asking young one but what story?"** Abner asked curiously

Hay Lin walked up and told him the story her grandmother told them for when they did the play

" **What happened next young one?"** Abner asked almost sounding desperate

"I-I don't know that's how the story ended" Hay Lin said somehow momentarily feeling his sadness and desperation

" **Young guardians did you even question the story you were told?"** Abner asked truly curious wondering why they didn't seek out answers

"What's there to question?" Irma asked not seeing the point of asking what he was asking

"Yeah Abner what should we be questioning?" Will asked feeling like they were now missing something

" **After the nymph vanished what had happened to the dragons"** Abner said telling them the question he had

The girls actually thought about it for a moment and wondered what happened to the dragons, they knew Yan Lin would have told them the first time when she did as she didn't leave things out when she told them things they would've needed to know especially about their powers

" **Young earth guardian"** Abner said getting Cornelia's attention **"you had unleashed the earth dragon's power even if it was momentarily should you find her please tell me"** Abner said almost sounding desperate

"Is she your mate?" Irma asked curious not teasing him from how sad he seemed

Abner scales around his cheeks suddenly turned a little pink as he thought about Avani

(flashback end)

Cornelia was so wrapped up in her thoughts as she bumped into a familiar face

"Hey Corny" Irma said as Cornelia looked at her in surprise

"What do you want Irma? I thought you went home" Cornelia said as they went their separate ways after they hung out after the silver dragon

"Yeah well I was just waiting for you to ask about this" Irma said talking out a crumpled up piece of paper from her pocket

Cornelia eyes widened in surprise when she saw the paper in Irma's hand "I don't know what that is" she said quickly denying that she even knew what that paper was

"Oh really? well let's read some stuff of this 'friends Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin'" Irma said as she read one of the few things on the paper

Cornelia started to sweat a little as Irma read the paper hoping she didn't read the whole thing

"Oh and what's this?" Irma said faking surprise "'Naruto he's dating Will and you secretly like him'" she said giving her a look

"Ok fine I'm a terrible friend ok?! I really like one of my best friends boyfriend" Cornelia exclaimed silently yelling at Irma admitting her guilt

"Eh it's no big deal I have a crush on him too" Irma said surprising Cornelia

"What" Cornelia said as she thought she heard her wrong "you like Naruto too?" she asked surprised by what she said

"What's not to like?" Irma said as nonchalantly as possible

"And you don't think it's wrong to like our friend's boyfriend?" Cornelia said as she felt guilty for having a crush on Naruto and felt like she was betraying Will

"Nah because I know something" Irma said coyly messing with Cornelia

"Can you be serious for one minute?!" Cornelia silently screamed at Irma

"Ok ok calm down" Irma said raising and lowering her hands to defuse the situation, Irma then told her about what she heard Bee and Naruto talk about the CRA in the mall and told Cornelia about her plan to 'get' with Naruto

"Ok Irma your plan sounds great and all but you're plan just has one little problem" Cornelia said calmly

"What?" Irma asked wondering what she forgot

"Why would he agree?" Cornelia said plainly

"Um" Irma said motioning to her and Cornelia's extremely attractive bodies

"Ok ok" Cornelia said as she had another reason to give her "what about Will?" she said making Irma stop momentarily

"Ohhhhh" Irma said letting the h's role as she hadn't thought about that "but c'mon if we could convince them maybe we could be apart of that I mean c'mon I like Naruto and so do you so tell me do you really want to give up on the chance to be with a guy that we're not even dating makes you feel so incredibly special and amazing?" she said pleading with Cornelia

Cornelia took a moment to think about Irma's words as even though she was a total bitch to Naruto he still treated her with kindness and respect "fine i'm in" she said making Irma smile victoriously "but you better not fuck this up" she said thinking this might be worth the risk

"The only one who will be doing any fucking is Naruto" Irma said with a perverse smile

"You are such a pervert" Cornelia said letting out a sigh

"Oh please like you weren't thinking about it" Irma said making Cornelia blush and wanted to make her get even more red "or are you thinking about doing the deed with Naruto and someone else like _me?_ " she said getting the results she wanted as Cornelia got even redder and started babbling speaking incoherent sentences

(Naruto's house)

"So you can't open it?" Naruto asked as he, Caleb, Will, and Bee stared at a golden theme book

"Yeah it's pretty much indestructible" Caleb said as he tried some of the power tools Yan Lin had in the basement and had zero success "so do you think you can open it?" he asked hoping the strongest person he knew could open it

"Wait you said _only_ Phobos could open it?" Bee asked sharing a look with Naruto who knew what he was thinking

"Yeah" Caleb said simply

"Then it might work like a blood seal" Naruto said getting confused looks from Will and Caleb "it basically means that anyone of Phobos bloodline or blood relatives of him can open it" he said clarifying for Will and Caleb

"Well since his _only_ relative is Elyon is there any way to open it?" Caleb asked hoping he said yes

"Well there might be a few but they all require some form of essence of Phobos" Naruto said as he needed either Phobos's blood or something that had his power

"Just great" Caleb said as all of that would be extremely hard to get

Hunter suddenly jumped on the table and started biting and gnawing at the book as if he was attempting to open it himself but with no success but he did help relieve some tension in the group by making them laugh

"Awwww" Will said as she thought it was adorable

(later at Will's apartment)

"Will" Susan called out as she heard someone enter the apartment

"Yeah?" Will said answering her mom

"Where were you?" Susan asked seeing her daughter was a little late

"Naruto's" Will said like it was the most obvious thing

"Ok well I have something for you" Susan said walking up to Will giving her a small white paper bag then walked away

'What's in here' Will thought opening a the bag and pulled out a circular disk like object and when she opened it she was completely surprised that what she saw was birth control pills, she immediately started bushing from the implications of the 'gift' her mother gave her making her imagination run wild


	24. Chapter 24

(Meridian)

"Yo!" Bee said amazed by the feeling he got when he went through the portal

"Yeah takes a while to get use to" Naruto said knowing the first time going through a portal felt a little weird

"Thanks for the ride" a sinister voice said from out of nowhere

"Who's there?!" Naruto yelled as he and Bee looked around thinking the voice sounded familiar to both of them

"Aw you've forgotten me fox-boy and you to octo-freak" the voice said tauntingly' Where's it coming from?!' they thought as they knew the voice was close

"But can't stay have to take my leave" the voice said

"Whoa" Bee exclaimed as he felt samehada move erratically and a second later samehada coughed up a figure both jinchuriki thought they'd never see again

The figure had spikey blue hair and blue skin with gill-like marks on his cheeks, he wore a black cloak with red clouds on it and had a slashed forehead protector over the mist symbol, this man's name….was Kisame Hoshigaki

"I have to say fox brat….I'm impressed" Kisame said making Naruto confused

'Ok now I'm scarred' Naruto thought worried about whatever he did that would've made Kisame impressed

Bee was equally worried as he kept his eyes on Kisame while checking on samehada which was depleted of most of its chakra it collected and seemed very weak, he then saw something in the shark man's hand, it was a small handful of flesh and black scales 'he must've ripped that out from samehada, but why?' he asked himself

"You left your village gotta say I'm impressed, now you and I are the same" Kisame said surprising the two for even comparing himself to Naruto

"How are we the same? I left my village to have an actual life but you betrayed your's cause you are a psychopath!" Naruto said angrily hating that he compared

"Ha ha" Kisame said chuckling a little "fine let's say I _believe_ that for a moment let's talk about something else like maybe those _girls_ " he said making Naruto glare intensely at him

"And what about them?" Naruto said clenching his fists so tightly they turned white

"Well while I was inside samehada I got a little taste of the red-headed girl's _magic_ and I can't wait to have the main course when I get her and the four others" Kisame said making Naruto's eyes slightly widen

'He knows everything about us, he's been inside samehada ever since Bee got here and might've even absorbed magic!' Naruto thought as he knew samehada ate Will's lightning and even his own magic 'but that won't be a problem' he thought as he activated his rinnegan

"Oh so you do have the rinnegan" Kisame said as he has heard it from the inside of samehada but wouldn't believe it till he saw it "you should train those girls while you have the chance cause when I fight them I'd at least like a challenge before I steal their powers and kill them" he said tauntingly

Naruto instantly saw red as he used both his chakra and magic to shoot straight toward Kisame at a blinding speed thrusting his fist straight at Kisame's face breaking some of his teeth as he was sent flying through about a dozen trees

'I knew the brat got stronger since he defeated Pain but this exceeds my expectations' Kisame thought as he started to bleed from his mouth, he saw Naruto slowly approach 'hope this works' he thought as he brought the flesh and scales he stole from samehada to his chest and it slowly merged with his body slowly entering into his chest

'Oh no!' Bee thought worried as he had seen what Kisame became when he fused with samehada, but he only had a little of samehada to use but still had most of its chakra

'I don't know what he's doing but it isn't good' Naruto stopped a few feet away not wanting to get close without knowing what was happening

"Naruto get back" Bee yelled as he knew how dangerous Kisame was when a person was close

Before Naruto could do anything they both saw Kisame start to change as his muscles started to expand a little, his teeth became more defined, and his skin turns to a blueish grey color

"Oh man" Naruto said taking in the akatsuki member's new appearance "and I thought you were ugly before" he said chuckling a little

Kisame took in his appearance and frowned slightly 'I knew without samehada my transformation would be incomplete but I hoped for a little more than this' he thought as he knew this transformation would now be permanent and was glad that his chakra was now as high as if he had transformed with samehada

"Bee I need your help we need to put this guy down" Naruto said to his fellow jinchuriki as Kisame would be a huge threat if allowed to get away from all the information he had on the rebellion since Bee got here and their current location which he could give to the remaining akatsuki if he somehow found a way back to their world

Bee nodded and prepared his lariat as Naruto prepared a rasengan

'Even with my massive chakra I can't go head to head with two jinchuriki at once' Kisame thought as he made a break for it

Naruto and Bee quickly followed after their attacks fully charged and ready to strike down the shark like man

'I need to get to the water' Kisame thought as he was faster in the water than most people on land, he smelled the air and smiled as he smelt salt water meaning they were close to the ocean

'Where's he going?' Naruto and Bee thought wondering why Kisame suddenly changed his direction but then looked past the trees seeing the ocean and realized what he was doing

'If he gets to the ocean he can escape! and to make it worse if he decides to fight he'll have the advantage' Bee thought remembering how fast Kisame was when he had him trapped in a sphere of water and even though he wasn't fully transformed he'd still be incredibly fast

They tried keeping up with Kisame but were to late as he dived into the ocean and quickly swam away diving deeper into the ocean

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he stomped his foot on the ground

"Naruto it's ok" Bee said hoping to calm his fellow jinchuriki down

"No Bee no it's not Kisame has important information on not only us but the girls and the rebellion which he just might give it to Phobos and to add insult to injury if he finds out Kisame has _chakra_ Phobos will take it and become that much more of a threat" Naruto said as Kisame has a vast amount of chakra comparable to that of one of the stronger tailed beasts which had higher chakra then those with lesser tails

Bee stayed silent as he couldn't refute Naruto's points as he knew he was right because if any of those scenarios happened this world was done for

(later infinite city)

Naruto and Bee were currently walking through the infinite city toward the rebels current location

"Remember Bee this is recon no killing unless absolutely necessary the people under Phobos don't work for him willingly it's out of fear" Naruto said as that was as good as any reason not to kill

Bee nodded as he had heard about certain leaders who abused their powers causing people under them to suffer and typically die

"Naruto you guys ready?" Caleb said calling out to his friend

"Yeah" Naruto said calmly "so where are we going?" he asked as he had gotten only a little information

"A few miles outside the kingdom Phobos is looking for underground tunnels leading to the castle" Caleb said getting a curious look from Naruto

"But we don't have tunnels" Naruto said then quickly realized something "but if he digs deep enough he'll reach the infinite city" he said making Caleb nod

"You're right we need to stop it" Caleb said wanting to stop the excavation

"But wait if we do that then he'll just start it up again" Naruto said knowing that if they attacked Phobos would think that his suspicions were correct

"So what we leave them be and let them dig their way down here?" Caleb asked not wanting to leave things as they were

"No we're gonna attack but we'll be doing something else while we're attacking" Naruto said having a devious idea that would help the rebellion and lead Phobos suspicions away from the 'underground tunnels'

(dig site)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Caleb asked Naruto as the plan seemed kinda risky

"It'll work Bee and Drake got this" Naruto said as he hoped they had this because if they didn't they were all screwed

"I hope s-" Caleb was saying till he was interrupted by the loud noise of Blunk crashing into the ground alerting everyone of their presence

"Remind me to kill Blunk" Naruto said the o Caleb as he got up

"Get in line" Caleb said as he got up and unsheathed his sword

(Phobos castle)

"Ok why are we here and not the map room?" Drake asked as he watched Bee seal meat and other provisions inside scrolls like Naruto had before

"Cause the people need meat to eat and there are sacks of maps just waitin" Bee said making Drake sigh as he had been annoyed by Bee's constant rapping

After they got the supplies they went to the map room and found multiple maps and hide outs

(a few minutes later)

Naruto was currently fighting multiple lerdans with only his fists not needing anything else and when he got close he attacked the drill with a rasengan making it plummet down to the ground inside the hole it dug

"Does this seem to easy to you?" Caleb asked as the number of lerdans was few

"It does and I don't like it Phobos is full of himself but he's no fool" Naruto said curious as to what Phobos had planned

The two stopped talking as they saw Cedric in the distance

'What's he up to?' Naruto thought but his eyes widened as he saw Cedric hold up a horn 'I don't know what that is but I know we shouldn't hear it' he thought thinking of ways to block out the sound until he looked at the water, he then looked toward Caleb and without a moment of hesitation he ran toward him and threw him into the water just as Cedric blew the horn he had

Naruto and all the rebels were all hit by its sound the troops becoming completely still while Naruto began to shake violently and clutch his head

'What's happening?' Naruto thought as he tried to dispel it like a genjutsu hoping it worked similarly to it, but to no avail, his vision was still distorted and his head was still pounding

(Phobos castle)

"What was that?" Bee asked hearing the sound of a loud horn

"I don't know but it didn't sound good" Drake said as he felt like it was time to go

Bee and Drake started running toward the nearest possible exit and when they did they were surprised by what they saw

All the rebels that were with them were standing still like statues completely frozen

'Where's Naruto?' Bee thought worried for his fellow jinchuriki, he scanned the area from the castle and spotted Naruto but the strange thing was that he looked disoriented 'he might be fighting off whatever that was!' he thought running toward Naruto with Drake right behind him

As soon as they got to Naruto Bee tried dispelling what was happening to Naruto while Drake tried shaking a random rebel in the hopes of knocking him out of whatever had happened to them

"We can't help them we gotta go" Caleb said getting out of the water as knew there wasn't any way to help or move them without suffering the same fate or dying in the process

Bee looked at Naruto who still seemed out of it and grew a tentacle which he used to wrap around Naruto "were not leaving Naruto if you want to argue you can be the one to talk to Will" he said as he knew the red-headed girl could get extremely scary

Caleb said nothing as there was no way they could leave Naruto especially with how he seemed to be fighting whatever happened to them, also if they did leave him Phobos would've tried to siphon Naruto's power

(later at Naruto's house)

Naruto was currently on his bed looking a bit sickly his eyes having a faraway look even though he didn't seem to be conscious and deep in thought

"You need to get better Naruto" Bee said placing a cold rag on his head as he worried about the effects of what that horn did

' **I'm worried too Bee the kid seems to have a good head on his shoulders'** the eight-tails said mentally through the bond as he had watched and learned a lot about Naruto and thought he was a great kid

'Is there any way to help him?' Bee asked a little worried for Naruto as they bonded and became akin to brothers

' **Not without the horn, it caused this and without it, we might not be able to undo what happened to Naruto as it affected him differently than all those other people which means it could because of his chakra or because he's a jinchuriki'** the eight-tails said mentally going off on what made the most sense because those were the only things that made Naruto different than everyone else who also got affected

"Bee c'mon we have to go see someone who can help us figure out what's wrong with the others" Caleb said as he needed to free the rebels before Phobos decides they'd outlive their usefulness

Bee took a look at Naruto and saw the state he was in and knew he couldn't waste if Naruto didn't mhave any change he heard a small whine at the foot of Naruto's bed and saw Hunter "watch after him boy" he said as he brought Hunter to Naruto's bed to comfort him

Hunter nuzzled against him master trying to comfort him then laid on his chest just waiting for him to awaken

(Naruto's mindscape)

'Where the hell am I?' Naruto thought as he saw that he was in inside his 'house' but knew it was somehow different then his 'real' home "Bee!….Hunter!" he called out hoping for a response

"C'mon Naruto" Will voice said sounding like it was coming from downstairs

"Will!" Naruto said running to downstairs and when he got there he saw no one "Will!" he called out hoping for a reply from his girlfriend

"No I'm serious it's really not bad" Naruto heard his own voice from the kitchen and when he looked inside the kitchen he saw Will and….himself 'what the hell?' he thought to himself, but they seemed transparent and didn't seem to notice him so he decided to watch to see what the hell was going on

"Are you just saying that" 'Will' said smiling with a blush feeling a small sense of accomplishment

"No this chicken doesn't taste bad at all" 'Naruto' said smiling as he took a bite out the 'chicken'

"It's breaded fish" 'Will' said blankly

'I remember this' Naruto thought as this was the first time Will ever tried cooking for him 'but how the hell am I seeing this?' he thought confusedly 'oh crap am I in my head?' he thought wondering where the nine-tails was or even the depressing sewer he'd grown accustomed to

"Ugh well it still tastes good" 'Naruto' said hoping his comment would make her less displeased that he didn't know what she cooked

"It's fine i'm just glad you liked it" 'Will' smiling and laughing before she and 'Naruto' faded away

'Man what is going on?' Naruto thought understanding and tried to remember how he got here 'oh shit I got hit with some kinda sound' he thought thinking he was inside a genjutsu and when he tried releasing he saw that he was still there 'ok either I can't break it or whatever Cedric used was magic based' he thought as that might've made it harder to break seeing as magic had rules

"You're goin down babe!" 'Irma' said as she and 'Naruto' appeared on his coach

"Bring it on!" 'Naruto' said as they grabbed their controllers and started playing video games

'Wait this happened recently this was when I was still healing and Irma came over and kept me company and we played video games most of the day' Naruto thought smiling at the memory 'why does she call me babe so much?' he thought noticing that she called him that a lot

'Naruto' and 'Irma' laughed as they started to fade away

"Ok why is this happening?" Naruto asked out loud hoping that he'd get an answer

"You ready to lose?" Taranee's voice said from outside

"I think you mean win" 'Naruto's' voice from outside said

"What the-oh it's this" Naruto said seeing him and Taranee play basketball

Naruto watched the game between him and Taranee and thought he did pretty good against the skilled girl even though he knew he was gonna lose he enjoyed watching the game, he felt like he was forgetting something about this particular memory

Taranee starts weaving around him using her quick reflexes from her dance classes she sees an opportunity and goes for the dunk shot

Naruto saw that she didn't put enough power in her jump to make the shot and would hit the pavement, so he used his incredible speed to get in front of her so he could catch her, but the moment he did catch her they both fell to the ground Taranee right on top of him them both making eye contact and blushing from how embarrassing the moment was

'Oh yeah' Naruto thought remembering how silent things got the moment that happened

"Please Naruto?" Cornelia's voice said coming from out the upstairs window

"Ok what now?" Naruto asked climbing up the wall to enter one of the few rooms he rarely used to see Cornelia in a very revealing dress

'Oh this I definitely remember' Naruto thought as he knew he would remember this for a while as this was when the girls had their sudden 'growth spurt' and Cornelia decided to 'model' what she bought and it was very hard not to ogle her very hot bombshell body

Naruto rewatched her do some spins and poses and saw how red he got from the 'show' he got

"Seriously thanks for letting us get new clothes Naruto" 'Cornelia' said in appreciation as not many friends would do that

"It's fine you and the other girls deserved to be spoiled a little for how much you guys do" 'Naruto' said as they didn't even get paid to be guardians

"I really appreciate this Naruto and I'm sorry that I was such a bitch to you" 'Cornelia' said now sporting a small frown

"Don't talk about yourself like that" 'Naruto' said in a firm tone almost on the verge of yelling

Naruto frowned as he remembered this and hated that Cornelia thought that way about herself

'Cornelia' almost jumped in surprise as she hadn't heard Naruto sound so angry before

"We all make mistakes and we all have our flaws but willing to admit them and acknowledge you were wrong means you're better than most people" 'Naruto' said as many people didn't usually have the strength to change their minds from what they had it so set on and admit they were wrong and willing to apologize for it

'Cornelia' smiles and walks up to him giving him a hug "you're sweet thank you" she said happily

Naruto watched 'him' and 'Cornelia' fade away and smiled as he was happy he could make his friend feel less guilty and improve her opinion about herself

"Will you just sit down?" Hay Lin's voice called from downstairs in the living room

'Seriously do I have to walk all around my damn house?' Naruto thought as he had been going in almost every room around his house as he walked downstairs to see him on the couch with 'Hay Lin' who was repairing his ninja clothing and was making him a spare set

"C'mon how can I help?" 'Naruto' asked as he was still injured from recently using the hiraishin

"You can start by not moving you're still injured" 'Hay Lin' said giving him a little glare so she could make her point

"Oh right" Naruto said remembering this moment pretty well

"I still can't believe you did something so stupid you could've died" 'Hay Lin' said stopping her repairs and just stared at him

"It wasn't stupid if I got to protect you and the others" 'Naruto' said smiling at her even though she had a look of surprise

"Wipe that smirk off your face" 'Hay Lin' said as she got back to work as she felt touched by how protective he was for them all "you still shouldn't have done that we aren't helpless" she said not wanting him to take such dangerous risks for them

"I know but sometimes a person has to lay down their life for those they want to protect and deeply care about" 'Naruto' said as he was always ready to lay his life on the line to protect the people he loved and cherished

'Hay Lin' just stared at him not knowing how to respond as she knew if she had the power to protect her friends she'd use it despite the risks like Naruto did for them "can you at least promise to be more careful and try not to get hurt?" she asked wanting him to put her nerves at ease

"I promise to do my best" 'Naruto' said knowing that was a promise he made often to the people in his life

'Hay Lin' smiled in appreciation as she gave 'Naruto' a warm hug as they both started to fade

"C'mon Naruto" Elyon's voice came from upstairs

'Oh man please let this be a memory' Naruto thought as he really didn't want to deal with the real Elyon entering his head as he headed upstairs

"Ok ok calm down stop being so impatient" 'Naruto' said as he and 'Elyon' were covered in gold and orange paint as they painted a room because Elyon said it lacked color

"I'm not impatient you're just slow" 'Elyon' said acting all smart and smug

"And I'm patient not slow" 'Naruto' said answering smartly

"I don't see a difference" 'Elyon' said acting all cute and smug

"Ok do you see this?" 'Naruto' said brushing a paint brush with orange paint across her cheek

'Elyon' looked at him in surprise and when she processed what happened she grabbed the closest brush and brushed gold paint across his mouth

"You know this means war right?" 'Naruto' said as he grabbed a second brush

"Bring it on!" 'Elyon' said with a smile ready to _fight_ 'Naruto' as they began to fade

Naruto just laughed as he saw this and remembered that after their little 'fight' they made some popcorn and watched the paint dry admiring their work, he then frowned 'I really should've seen the signs' he thought sadly

"Oh c'mon!" Caleb's voice yelled coming from down stairs

'Oh here we go' Naruto thought thinking this wasn't going to be pleasant as he went down, that was until he got downstairs and saw which memory this was

"Oh man this is the best" 'Naruto' said as he saw 'Caleb's' attempt at the transformation technique "dude you look hilarious!" he said as Caleb tried transforming into Phobos

'Caleb's' transformation of Phobos was terrible his hair was uneven he had a messed up beard he even messed up his height

"This isn't funny" 'Caleb' said in his voice coming through the messed up version of Phobos mouth

"No no it isn't this is freaking hilarious" 'Naruto' said holding his gut as he laughed very hard then took in a few breaths and calmed down "You can't just half-ass this you have to think about Phobos's details" he said as the transformation went by how the person viewed the person or object they intended to transform into while also putting in enough chakra for it to work

"I'm trying" 'Caleb' said dropping the transformation

"Listen you've seen Phobos in person enough times right?" 'Naruto' asked wanting some confirmation

"Unfortunately" 'Caleb' said muttering under his breath but was still audible for 'Naruto' to hear

"Well try to remember how Phobos look like picture every detail as you try transforming" 'Naruto' said as it was better to be thorough when using the transformation technique

'Caleb' closed his eyes and made the hand sign 'Naruto' had shown him and started focusing and was soon enveloped in a white cloud of smoke

"Well see if this is better" 'Naruto' said as Caleb only messed up only a few minor details to Phobos "ok let's take a break" he said as he knew 'Caleb' had attempted the transformation technique multiple times

"Ok" 'Caleb' said feeling tired and in need of a break

"So how was your date with Alchemy?" 'Naruto' asked both curious and wanting to tease the rebel

'Caleb' blushed and looked away

"C'mon man give me something like did she ask you out again?" 'Naruto' asked knowing Caleb wasn't smart enough to ask for a second date

"Fine but first can I ask you something?" 'Caleb' said sounding serious

"Sure shoot" 'Naruto' said curious to what he'd ask

"You and Will how does that work exactly?" 'Caleb' asked curiously as he had seen how close he and Will have become ever since they started dating

"Trust" 'Naruto' said simply "but I know what you're really asking is that you want to know if Alchemy is the right girl and if you should take the risk" he said seeing the look of doubt in 'Caleb's' eyes

'Caleb' remained silent and said nothing

"Caleb there is never a perfect someone for anybody a relationship is built upon a bond or a connection between two people and it's up to them to make that bond into something more" 'Naruto' said hoping to ease his friend's worries

Naruto laughed a little as they faded he remembered how this went on and how 'Caleb' kept asking for advice

"Man you sure are foxy nine-tails jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki!" Bee's voice yelled from the kitchen

"Crap" Naruto said out loud as he knew this memory as it happened this morning and was curious as to why Bee used his _other_ last name

"Bee do you have to rap so early in the morning?" 'Naruto' asked as he cooked breakfast and filled up 'Hunter's' bowl "and remember we have a mission how's your magic coming along?" he asked curious to 'Bee's' progress ever since their little _procedure_ from when he had samehada eat and transfer his elemental magic for water and lightning to Bee in the hopes he start generating his own magic

"My magic is erratic I be using it for my static" 'Bee' said doing his signature pose along with making some lightning appear for dramatic affect

"So you can only use lightning magic" 'Naruto' asked glad that he at least got one of his elements for magic

"No bro I just be a starter for my water but I be gettin hotter" 'Bee' said making water from the sink move around up in the air

"Ok you ready to go then?" 'Naruto' asked wanting him to be sure

"No not yet I need to know something first" 'Bee' said sounding serious

"What?" 'Naruto' asked wondering what made be so serious

"What rhymes with nine?" 'Bee' asked making Naruto sweatdrop

"I don't know crime and ugh fine" 'Naruto' said list some of the few words he could think that would rhyme

"Yo you and me bein so fine it should be a crime, stoppin all those fakers, haters, dictators we be their educators yeah" 'Bee' putting the words Naruto gave him to use

Naruto just laughed as they faded as even though this happened today it was still funny

"Aww" 'Will' said appearing right next to Naruto which actually spooked him a little bit

'Man how many more memories am I gonna see?' Naruto thought and saw what memory this was and smiled at how cute it was

'Hunter' was in his bed gnawing at some chew toys in his new dog bed

'Still crazy adorable' Naruto thought as the memory faded

Naruto waited a while waiting for whatever crazy memory would come next but after a few minutes of waiting all he got was nothing "ok well this kinda sucks" he said walking over to the couch and sat down

" **Tell me about it"** someone said making Naruto jump

"Who's there?!" Naruto yelled out knowing it was to big of a coincidence that a memory would answer his question

" **Well we never had a proper** _ **introduction**_ **so allow me to introduce myself"** the person said coming down the stairs surprising Naruto by 'who' he saw

" **My name….is Naruto Namikaze"** the person said looking exactly like Naruto except for having crimson colored eyes and black where the white should've been

"H-How can you be me? I'm me" Naruto said confused and a little scared to how this was possible

" **You're both right and wrong about that you are Naruto but i'm everything you truly are and reject all the pain and anger i'm the you** _ **you**_ **refuse to be….i'm Dark Naruto"** the now named Dark Naruto said introducing who and what he was

"You're my darkness?" Naruto asked wanting to be sure he heard right

" **Yeah but unlike you the nine-tails took a way better liking to me"** Dark Naruto said smirking evilly

'He's bonded with the nine-tails!' Naruto thought scared of what that might've emplied

" **And you're right by the way"** Dark Naruto said making Naruto confused

"Right about what?" Naruto asked not understanding his cryptic response

" **That when this whole mess with Phobos is all said and done they'll abandon you like everyone else has before"** Dark Naruto said as if it were a fact

"That's not true!" Naruto said firmly not believing his words

" **Believe what you want people always cast you aside either your senseis and even your friends"** Dark Naruto said not even needing the time to think of what to say to make Naruto think about what he said

Naruto would have retorted if he didn't start remembering how Kakashi left him to train Sasuke to prepare him for Gaara in the chunin exams leaving him with Ebisu who only just taught him a chakra control exercise and then remembered when all his friends stood in his and Sakura's way for when he tried to rescue his sensei

" **You have to admit that i'm right we had no one but ourself we were always alone and even those we trusted lied to us"** Dark Naruto said referring to his sensei, Tsunade, and Jiraiya not telling him the truth about his parents

Naruto looked down his hair covering his eyes "what about Will and the others" he said surprising Dark Naruto

" **Like I said they'll abandon you like everyone else"** Dark Naruto said thinking it was a fact

"You know that's not true at all and you know it" Naruto said looking at his dark self dead in the eye which surprised even him "they've haven't turned their backs on us or looked at us any differently even after finding out the truth about us because they accept 'us' for who we are the good….and the bad" he said believing in his friends and girlfriend

(the infinite city)

"Caleb what you have described is the effect of the horn of hypnos" the mage said not knowing anything else that could've fit that description then explained how it affected people and even showed them the notes to destroy it as well as a image of said horn

Bee saw the horn she presented and listened to the notes he instantly knew that it was the same one Blunk had earlier which Caleb threw away, but he took it as it seemed from this world and seemed to make the same sound that was heard outside the castle that made everyone turn into mindless zombies, he sealed it in a scroll he had and hoped he and the eight-tails could use it to help Naruto and find some way to wake him up from his unconscious state

"Caleb who is this?" the mage asked looking at Bee

Before Bee could answer Caleb did "his name is Bee he's from Naruto's world" he said while Bee mentally face palmed as to why he would tell her that much information

The mage looked surprised by what Caleb said "is he trustworthy?" she asked worried for his safety and was ready to attack him if he presented even the minimalist of threat

"Naruto trust's him and that more than enough for me" Caleb said as he trusted Naruto's judgement

"Are there more of you?" the mage asked desperately needing to know

"No it's just him and Naruto" Caleb said thinking that was the case while the mage seemed relieved by the news

"Actually" Bee said getting their attention on him "there's another" he said surprising them both

"Who is he?" the mage asked wanting information on _who_ this person was

"His name is Kisame Hoshigaki and he is a threat and he's here in this world" Bee said knowing the hybrid man shark was dangerous especially with all of samehada's chakra and his semi transformed body "in mine and Naruto's world he is a terrorist and has a lot of power equal to that of mine and Naruto's" he said from past experience as he fought Kisame before at full power and his even sharkier body and if that weren't enough he was smart, brutal, used dirty tactics and always went for the kill like any shark would

The mage seemed to be in a state of deep thought as when she heard this information "where was he last seen?" she asked wanting to know

"We last saw him diving into the ocean at the beach" Bee said not knowing how useful that would've been if he had his gills

"Well he had to come up for air right I mean there aren't any islands close to the beach" Caleb said not knowing about Kisame's _condition_

"He's a man shark hybrid he can breathe on land and survive in water because of his gills" Bee said catching them up to speed

"Now is not the time for explanations go and destroy the horn before it is to late" the mage said as her form retreated into the waterfall

(later)

"I can't believe I had the horn in my hands" Caleb said berating himself

"It's fine I have it" Bee said as he unsealed it

"I don't-wait what" Caleb said seeing the golden horn "why didn't you say so earlier? we could've freed everyone" he said not understanding why he didn't tell them

"Because in case you forgot Naruto was affected differently then everyone else if we destroy it he might not wake up" Bee said not wanting to risk Naruto's life

Caleb remained silent for a moment "Naruto's my friend to but we can't risk dozens of lives for just his" he said hating the choice he had to make and started singing random notes

Bee knew what he was trying to do but was put at ease as he sang all the wrong notes "you have no clue what the notes are do you?" he said as he remembered the notes perfectly

Caleb didn't respond as he was clearly embarrassed

"Listen if we can't find a way to wake Naruto in like an hour i'll destroy the horn" Bee said hoping he wasn't making a mistake

Caleb merely nodded agreeing with him hoping Naruto would wake up and not be stuck in his comatose like state as they walked to the portal

(later)

Cedric had been searching for the horn hoping to find it where the rebels attacked and was glad that he still had all these soldiers under his control, he was about to change location but spotted the rebel leader and his pet pasling along with someone he's never seen "transmarchers attack!" he yelled out

'Crap' Caleb and Bee thought as they readied themselves in their fighting stances

"What the hell" Caleb said seeing Bee take a weird position with all his swords in random positions, he didn't have time to question it as he was soon charged by both friend and foe

Caleb restrained himself as he started fighting as he was attacked by fellow rebels, he looked toward Bee and was shocked by what he saw, Bee was moving so quickly and graciously making almost impossible movements to follow as he used his entire body so fluidly almost if he calculated every single move, but in his moment of hesitation he was suddenly grabbed by Cedric

"Where is the horn?" Cedric asked wanting nothing more then to squeeze all the life out of Caleb

Caleb just spat in his face defiantly glaring right into his eyes trying bore through his very soul

"Right here you ugly snake" Bee said holding up the horn "you want it give me Caleb" he said thinking he go through with the trade

"The horn" Cedric said extending his free hand as the other still held Caleb

"Bee don't-" Caleb was saying till Cedric gave him a 'little' squeeze

"Catch!" Bee said throwing the horn up in the air making Cedric drop Caleb as he tried to catch the horn

"Let's go!" Bee said grabbing Caleb then taking off

"What about the horn?" Caleb asked as that was the most important thing they needed to worry about

"Forget it" Bee said making Caleb go wide eyed as he was surprised that Bee easily gave up the thing that could help Naruto

Cedric caught the horn and looked at it happily as he now had it in his grasp once again "transmarchers attack!" he ordered them making the hypnotized soldiers follow them 'better yet' he thought looking at the horn which at that exact second burst into a cloud of smoke revealing a small ball which seemed to be wrapped in tags of paper which Cedric recognized as he'd seen Naruto use them a few times and they always did one thing "no!" he yelled out as the ball exploded

(a good distance away)

"You transformed some explosives?" Caleb said as Bee told him what he did as they heard Cedric scream making them both laugh "I like your style Bee" he said enjoying the fact that Cedric was at point blank range from an explosive

"What's not to like?" Bee said with a smile but they were soon interrupted by the transmarchers closing in making them run toward the portal

"Wait we have the horn?" Caleb said in realization

"Yeah so?" Bee said not understanding why he stated something they both knew

"Well the mage said when pointed at it's victim it creates a transmarcher what i'm thinking is if you blow it at them maybe they'll listen to you" Caleb said hoping his theory worked

Bee thought it over and didn't see the harm so he unsealed the horn and aimed it at the transmarchers and blowed it

The transmarchers immediately stopped and didn't move whatsoever

"Did it work?" Bee asked not knowing if it worked

"Give them and order" Caleb said as that was a sure fire way to see if it worked

"Ok Everyone" Bee called out having their undivided attention "follow my lead" he said as this was a dream of his and it was gonna now happen "yeah!" he shouted out taking his signature pose

"Yeah!" every transmarcher yelled while taking Bee's pose

Caleb just sweatdropped from what he witnessed and looked toward Bee worriedly as he could've sworn he heard him crying "Bee you ok" he asked hoping he wasn't hurt

"No i'm fine this is just so beautiful" Bee said happy that he got to accomplish this

(later Naruto's mindscape)

"Anything else you want to say or are we just gonna stand here all day?" Naruto said as he and his dark self have just been standing there as they basically stared into each other neither backing down looking for the smallest sign of weakness

" **What I want is to no longer be rejected and ignored by everyone especially by** _ **you**_ **"** Dark Naruto said as his glare slightly intensified, but it then it lessened **"but I will admit you were right about something"** he said surprising Naruto

"And what's that?" Naruto asked wondering what his dark self was admitting he was wrong about

" **You were right about the girls, you were right that they wouldn't betray us or leave us especially Bee, hell even Caleb despite his stupidity"** Dark Naruto said admitting Naruto was right as the girls had stayed by their side and Bee and him were kindred spirits and bonded to the point where they felt like brother's, he even bonded with Caleb despite their differences of opinion

"Can I ask why even though we're separate we can still agree on something?" Naruto asked as he thought that this was the whole good and evil separate thing

" **Because dumbass I am you, i'm the part you won't accept so get it through your thick skull because i'm not evil remember that"** Dark Naruto said as he walked up to Naruto so their faces were inches apart **"so stop denying who you are"** he said as Naruto started to glow in a bright light as become transparent

"What's happening?" Naruto asked worried as to what was happening to him

" **Easy Bee and the dumbass found a way to get your stupid ass out"** Dark Naruto said as he laid on the couch

"You said you're the part of me I suppress and deny right?" Naruto asked wanting an answer before he left 'here'

" **That's what i've been fucking saying this whole damn time you jackass"** Dark Naruto said and plainly as possible

"How do I know if I accept you you won't just go on a rampage and just kill the girls or Bee and Caleb?" Naruto asked deadly serious

" **I won't** _ **ever**_ **hurt any of our friends here especially the girls and Elyon I care for them as much as you do"** Dark Naruto said getting angrier then realized something Naruto said **"wait you said 'accept' me?"** he asked wondering if he heard right

"Yeah I know what it's like to be denied and ignored so I would be a hypocrite if I just did the same thing especially to myself" Naruto said in admittance 'wait why only mention the girls and Elyon?' he thought momentarily as the fading continued at a slow pace

Dark Naruto then had a ghost of a smile appear on his face as a tear went down his face and changed to their natural state of colors **"good luck"** he said enveloping Naruto in a hug as he himself glowed a bright light and faded away

"Goodbye" Naruto said as he himself disappeared

(Naruto's house)

"Oh my head" Naruto said as his head felt like it was pounding

"Naruto!" Bee yelled happily glad that Naruto was ok

Despite the loud noise Naruto was glad to see him "hey Bee" he said happily

"I'm glad you're back I didn't want to tell the girls you were in another state where you needed serious healing again" Bee said as he was actually afraid of telling them as he was pretty sure they'd kill him for not telling them sooner

"Yeah I can definitely see that and I can see them killing the both of us" Naruto said as he knew they all had very bad tempers

Naruto would've said more but he felt something try and get under his hand and when he looked down he saw Hunter and when they lock eyes Hunter jumped right at Naruto and began licking his face happy that he was alright

"Hey calm down buddy i'm here" Naruto said as he pet his small animal companion then realized something "oh crap i'm gonna be late!" he said as he quickly changed his clothes to a short sleeved dress shirt and black jeans

"Late for what?" Bee asked seeing Naruto ready to leave his house

"A dance" Naruto said leaving the house and headed toward his car

Bee and Hunter just looked at the door not knowing how to respond to what Naruto said

"Should we be worried boy?" Bee asked only to be answered with a small bark "yeah that's what I thought to boy" he said kneeling down petting his head

(later at the school)

Will was currently in red dress with a slit in the side with a blue flower pattern on it waiting outside the school for Naruto as he and Wreck fifty-five were suppose to go on soon 'where are you?' she thought waiting for him to arrive, but at that moment his car pulled up in front of the gates "finally" she said rushing toward the car

"Hey sorry i'm late I was…. _busy_ " Naruto said for a lack of a better word as he parked and went toward his trunk to get his guitar he got with Matt a while back

"Well stop wasting time you and wreck are on in a few minutes go" Will said showing him toward the back

Naruto entered through the back where he was greeted by Matt and the others the rushed to set up Naruto's black guitar which had a red spiral and a orange leaf symbol, the moment they finished setting up and went over the song the curtain open and they wasted no time getting started

 **(I do not own the song Can't Hold Me Down by GRiZ)**

 **(Whole band)**

 **"One, two, three, come on!"**

 **(Matt)**

 **"Catch in the world"**

 **"If you don't try"**

 **"For that I live"**

 **"For that I die"**

 **"Oh, when times get hard"**

 **"They can't give in"**

 **"If you need some help"**

 **"You got me and my friends"**

 **"Oh, you gon'**

 **(Whole band)**

 **"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na"**

 **(Matt)**

 **"Can't hold me down"**

 **(Whole band)**

 **"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na"**

 **(Matt)**

 **"Oh, they wanna keep me down"**

 **"They can't hold me down"**

 **(Whole band)**

 **"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na"**

 **(Naruto)**

 **"They can't keep me"**

 **"They can't keep me down"**

 **"You wanna keep the stress in"**

 **"Their money and greed"**

 **"But happiness, oh, I know it seems"**

 **"Don't trust the darkness"**

 **"Just be alive"**

 **"Let it shine from the heart list"**

 **"Let it shine through the night "**

 **"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na"**

 **"Can't hold me down"**

 **(Whole band)**

 **"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na"**

 **(Naruto) "Oh, they wanna keep me down"**

 **"They can't hold me down"**

 **(Whole band) "Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na"**

 **(Naruto) "They can't keep me"**

 **"They can't keep me down"**

(later)

"You were awesome!" Will said before they kissed

"Thanks" Naruto said as he pulled away after the kissed, then proceeded to give her a kiss

"Wanna dance" Will asked not really giving him a choice as she pulled him to the dance floor where Matt and the others played a slow song

Naruto and Will just embraced each other not really caring what happened around them as the person they held was the center of their world and their main focus as they slowly sway to the music just happy to be with each other

Will gently placed her head on Naruto's well defined chest 'this is just perfect' she thought wishing this moment could last forever

"Oh just look at them" Hay Lin said thinking that they were just cute as she wore a midnight blue Chinese style dress with golden highlights that showed off her legs and wrapped nicely around her body with a small diamond shaped boob window

"Yeah" Taranee said a little envious as she watched the two dance while wearing a cream colored tank top with a blue skirt with yellow stripe on the right and left side she was also wearing multiple bracelets of different styles and colors around the upper part of her arms

Hay Lin saw the look in her friends eyes and actually _felt_ something coming off Taranee 'is she ok?' she thought oblivious to what she felt "you wanna dance with Naruto Taranee?" she asked wondering if that was what her friend wanted to do

"H-How did you know?" Taranee asked in surprise that Hay Lin knew what she wanted to do

"I don't know" Hay Lin said with a smile having no clue to what she just did or what she felt "but do you want to" she asked curiously

"Y-Yeah I guess" Taranee said not knowing what was going on inside Hay Lin's head

"Ok then" Hay Lin said as the song just ended and she went up to Will "hey Will can I talk to you about our next homework sleepover?" she asked thinking off the top of her head

"Um sure" Will said as she was then drag away by Hay Lin

'O-ok that was weird' Naruto thought although not over thinking it as Hay Lin was involved

Taranee saw that he was alone and swallowed her fear walking right up to him as they were about to play the next song "do you want to dance?" she asked rather impulsively which was a surprise from her usually shy personality

"Sure" Naruto said seeing no issue "but don't expect me to be able to keep up with you" he said knowing she could dance literal circles around him while also unknowingly eased Taranee's nerves

"It's fine i'll lead" Taranee said grabbing his hands

(with Cornelia and Irma)

"You look like a rock groupie" Cornelia said criticising Irma's clothing as she was wearing a violet a shirt with poofy sleeves with a bluish skirt while also wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses with pink lenses "i'm surprised your dad let you leave the house" she said as she knew how protective he was of Irma

"Yeah and i'm gonna take fashion advice from someone wearing sunglasses _inside_ " Irma said questioning Cornelia's sense of logic as she was wearing a black sweater with some blue on it over a black shirt wearing a black skirt which had thin white lines with a small chain attached to it while also wearing black high heeled boots with black and white stockings

"Hey if you look good wearing it what's the problem" Cornelia said not caring whatsoever

"You are so-" Irma was saying before she spotted something "hey Corny turn around" she said nonchalantly

Cornelia turned around and was surprised by what she saw "is that Taranee?" she said amazed by her moves as she danced with Naruto

"You see that?" Irma said looking right at the pair

"Are you kidding me? look at her go" Cornelia said impressed by Taranee's moves as she looked like it was all natural

"Not that you blockhead look at her face" Irma said clearly seeing something

"What are-" Cornelia was saying till she spotted the look on Taranee's face she had a blush and a far away look as she danced with Naruto "is she-" she was saying till she was interrupted

"Yep" Irma said simply knowing what she was gonna ask

"Are we-" Cornelia was saying only to be interrupted again

"Yep" Irma said once again as plainly as possible

(back with Naruto and Taranee)

"Those classes are really paying off" Naruto said as he was impressed by her graceful moves

"Thanks" Taranee said smiling

"Alright I gotta go look for Will and rescue her from Hay Lin" Naruto said making them both laugh "later" he said walking away to look for Will

"Later" Taranee said with a smile but was suddenly being dragged away by Irma and Cornelia "what are you guys doing?" she asked confused as to why she was being taken away

(Meridian)

'Damn that brat's come a long way from being the weak little runt that he was' Kisame thought rubbing the spot where Naruto punched him,

he was currently resting by the shore as he had no sense of direction and had no plan prior to his escape from samehada 'to bad I couldn't syphon off some magic from when samehada gave it to that idiot that would've been great to have' he thought just thinking off the possibilities

"Do you require aid" a hooded figures raspy voice said coming from out from the trees

Kisame immediately became on edge his instincts telling him to be on guard as he was unaware of whatever threats were in this world "who are you?" he asked curiously as he prepared himself to kill the person in front of him

"Oh just someone who can help you get what you want" the figure said revealing herself as the mage

"Oh" Kisame said chuckling "and pray tell how you can do that" he asked curiously as there were only three things he wanted a challenge, a fight, and vengeance on Killer Bee for taking away _his_ samehada

"How would you like to have Vengeance against the two from your world?" the mage asked getting him to calm down and looked at her almost hungrily

"I'm listening" Kisame said fully interested in what she had to say "but before that who are you because that isn't your true form is it?" he asked his animal instincts telling him that the person in front of him wasn't really like that at all

The mage's eyes slightly widened in surprise but relaxed as she made a green ring descend upon her revealing a wrinkly elderly woman with long grey hair wearing a navy blue full body robe "my name is Narissa and I welcome you to join me Kisame Hoshigaki" she said extending her boney hand to him which he accepted

(back at the school in an empty room)

"So let me get this straight you two want _me_ to join your little let's all hook up with Naruto scheme?" Taranee asked wondering if she got that all

"Yep" Irma said as that was basically the gist

'Idiot' Cornelia thought wondering how Irma said and did most of this so naturally

"Are you both crazy?" Taranee asked hoping they heard her clearly

"No we just really like Naruto" Cornelia said willing to admit that much

"I actually don't think there's a difference" Irma said smiling

Taranee sighed and actually thought it over and when she did she thought it would be great to do something so crazy and exciting "Okay as long as you guys actually care about Naruto and are not being hormonal idiots then I'm in" she said surprising the two

"That's fine I'm not sure about Irma though" Cornelia said jabbing at her friend's expense

"Oh haha you know I care about him too Corny" Irma said sounding a little sarcastic

"Alright" Taranee said smiling at the thought of being with Naruto

"The pervy stuff is just a bonus" Irma said getting a groan out of Cornelia and a laugh out of Taranee 'can't believe she agreed so quickly' she thought along with Cornelia

"Anyone want to see if Hay Lin's interested?" Irma asked making the other two look at eachother then smiled

"Not it!" all three of them said laughing happily


	25. Chapter 25

(Irma's house)

"Are you both literally dumber than you were yesterday?" Naruto asked on top of Irma's roof stopping them from dropping a washing machine off Irma's roof toward the book on the ground "and how did you two morons even get it up here?" he asked knowing Caleb hadn't learned how to increase his strength with chakra

"We're trying to open the book we have to try something" Caleb said in defeat as he dropped down not knowing what else to do

"I tried a low level rasengan and you think dropping a _washing machine_ on it would open it?" Naruto asked incredulously as he tried multiple things to open the book that wouldn't destroy it

"It was Blunk's idea" Caleb said pointing his thumb at the pasling who nodded multiple times

"Oh that makes it so much better" Naruto said sarcastically

"Works on coconuts" Blunk said in defeat

"Ugh what's going on here?" Irma asked as she and the girls just arrived at her house seeing Caleb and Blunk just standing around

"I just stopped dumb and dumber over here from trashing your parents house and yard" Naruto said as he made himself known as the others looked at him in surprise

"How'd you get my washing machine up there?" Irma asked knowing Naruto wouldn't help the two in front of her

"Trade secret" Blunk said laughing like an idiot

(later)

"Thanks Naruto" Irma said glad that he stopped them from breaking the machine and placing it back into its original place

"No prob" Naruto said as it was no problem for someone of his level of strength "ok from now on i'm holding onto the book so these two don't blow up someone's house _especially_ mine" he said glaring at the two not wanting them to damage someone's place beyond repair "also Caleb _this_ is the reason why I don't let you stay at my house" he said as he wanted to remind Caleb of the conversation they had weeks ago

"Hey wait how the hell did you two dunderheads even get inside my house?" Irma asked curious to how they got inside

"Blunk" Caleb said as the pasling somehow _acquired_ the key

Irma started walking toward the small pasling and grabbed him by his legs and shook him till the key to her house fell out, she then threw him outside and blasted him with a torrent of water "you do that again your ass is getting the soap!" she said closing and locking the door

(later at Naruto's house)

"So how was it after you were hit by the horn?" Bee asked as he and Naruto were taking a break from a little sparing

Naruto sighed as he actually took a moment to think about it "It was I don't know" he said voicing his thoughts of confusion of what happened "I was in a place where I saw some of my happy memories with the girls and Caleb and….you" he said surprising the eight-tails jinchuriki who then smiled from how close their bond

"So it trapped you in some kind've genjutsu?" Bee asked curiously as that was one the few things he thought of when he tried waking Naruto up

"Yeah it made a copy of the house and that's not the strangest thing I actually met a darker version of myself well not a darker version I guess" Naruto said as he didn't know how to describe his former duplicate

"Wait you met a _darker_ version of yourself?" Bee asked surprise clear in his voice

"Yeah he was an exact copy of myself the only difference was that his eyes were red and completely black where the white was suppose to be" Naruto said as he didn't seem to notice the tone of surprise in Bee's voice "but in the end I think he found peace as he faded away" he said happy that his darker self found peace

'Yo eight-o you don't think?' Bee asked mentally

' **It's not** _ **impossible**_ **for him to have met his inner self without the waterfall of truth, but the real question is if you wanna continue his training remember different world meaning we don't have access to the tailed beast temple meaning if you take the next step in the training and Naruto fails'** the eight-tails explained mentally knowing the end results if he failed and knew what the nine-tails would do _if_ Naruto failed

After a few moments after thinking and considering the risks Bee made a decision "Naruto what you just described was the first part of training to gain control over your tailed beasts chakra" he said surprising Naruto

"You're saying there's a way to control the nine-tails chakra?" Naruto asked remembering the times when he lost control but got flashes when he woke up afterwards, but then remembered something else "wait you had tentacles come out of your body is that a result of the training?" he asked in curiosity

"Yes but that's a result of the bond between both me and eight-tails it allows me to manifest his appenages" Bee said as having extra limbs was extremely helpful " but with this training also comes great risk if you don't succeed and we don't have a place for you to do it safely" he said wanting to be upfront about everything he needed to know

"That's alright I don't think we should do it now anyways" Naruto said surprising Bee a little as Naruto seemed like the type of person to jump at the chance "Besides do I really have to take it? I mean he's given it to me before" he asked not wanting to just _take_ the nine-tails chakra as their _relationship_ had improved dramatically then from what it was before

The nine-tails who was listening to the entire conversation wanting to prepare himself for whatever Naruto was doing as he had felt Naruto's true self disappear and when he heard Naruto say what he said he was surprised that Naruto wouldn't try to get more chakra immediately and wanted to find an alternative root to achieving it, he remained silent wanting to hear the rest

Bee smiled at Naruto's response ' you've already made a great first step Naruto' he thought not wanting to tell Naruto what he was doing was the right way to go since that would either diminish or weaken what Naruto might achieve

(later in the city)

"So what do you want to do Will?" Naruto said asked as he and Will hadn't decided on a date and were just driving around

"I don't know what are you in the mood for" Will asked as she was really just up for anything as she enjoyed Naruto's company as he made her feel special doing the most simplest of things

"Well we could-" Naruto stopped himself as he saw Alchemy and Caleb walking down the sidewalk "go on a double date" he said wanting to make sure Caleb wasn't fucking up royally

"With who?" Will asked unaware of anyone they both knew who were in a relationship, Naruto grabbed her chin and directed her face at Caleb and Alchemy "oh sure" she said seeing no problem

Naruto pulled up to them along the sidewalk "hey you guys need a lift?" he offered them

(later)

"So whose idea was it to go to an aquarium?" Naruto asked never knowing either of the two to have an appreciation for fish life

"Oh it was mine I saw it in a newspaper" Caleb said which was true even though he didn't read the paper whatsoever as he only saw an ad from said paper as Yan Lin read it

Naruto was a little surprised but accepted it "so what do you guys wanna see?" he asked wanting to see the different species as due to his sage status he loved animals and respected and embraced nature

"Oh let's go see the sharks" Alchemy said as she and Will dashed over to see the magnificent yet deadly creature

Naruto and Caleb followed right behind their overzealous girlfriend's seeing a few distinct types of sharks

"Man I can't believe how fat these things are" Caleb said seeing a shark that was literally the size of three of him put together while also unknowingly catching the attention of a rather aggressive shark known as the bull shark "I mean they might be a pretty decent meal" he said pissing of the shark as he began tapping on the glass

"Caleb you should stop" Naruto said sensing the shark's aggressive and predatory nature rise

"Naruto you shouldn't be so worried their just dumb fish" Caleb said making the shark enraged, while also making a certain hybrid shark man in Meridian to sneeze

'Fucking idiot' Naruto thought channeling some sage chakra hoping his power would calm the shark down which luckily it did 'if it weren't for all these people i'd kill him or better yet let the shark finish the job' he thought glad that he came with Caleb otherwise he either be dead or pissing of other sea creatures

"So you ready to see some other fish?" Caleb said walking away

Naruto sighed and followed but stopped and notice they were missing their date's 'the hell they go' he thought looking around

(women's restroom)

"So Will have you or the other's heard from Elyon?" Alchemy asked missing her friend and was a little worried for her

Will momentarily tensed cause the situation around Elyon was incredibly complicated seeing how she was currently safe but how long that lasted was unknown to her and the others, but still she had to reassure Alchemy "she's fine she sent Cornelia a postcard" she said as it was simple and believable

"Oh that's great hope she's alright" Alchemy said in relief glad that her friend was ok

"Yeah" Will said as she thought of how dangerous Elyon had become and worried about what Phobos has said to her especially about Naruto being Elyon's _fiance_ that made Will's blood boil that Elyon was basically saying that Naruto belonged with her and she wasn't going to let him be taken from her so easily

(later)

"Oh come on" Will said in annoyance as she saw the three people she never wanted to see

"You want some fish c'mon come get it" Uriah said leaning over the edge of the railing holding a fish high above the penguins so it was out of their reach "stupid birds" he said as he laughed with his two sidekicks

The group of four glared at the teen who would sink as low as to bully hungry animals

Naruto tapped Caleb's shoulder and signaled for him to follow as they got some fish from a bucket they went up to Uriah who was unaware of their arrival and slipped some fish into his pockets then pushed him over the railing into the water

"Hey what's the big idea?" Uriah was saying till he got pecked by a penguin "leave me alone you dumb bird!" he said till some more penguins went up to him and started pecking him "hey stop! help! help!" he screamed as he swam away trying to get away from the semi aquatic birds who wanted the fish in his pants

Naruto and Caleb laughed as they high fived each other proud of what they did to the obnoxious teen

"That was great Caleb" Alchemy said hugging Caleb excitingly

'Looks like he might've found his girl' Naruto thought as he saw the small smirk appear on Caleb's face and the saw something that really caught his interest 'dolphin's' he thought seeing a sign

(later at Naruto's house)

Will was enjoying herself immensely as she was eating some chicken Naruto made her which was pretty good ever since his cooking skills greatly improved from the cookbook Hay Lin gave him, but that wasn't the best part as she got to watch Naruto and Caleb go at it in a full on spar

Naruto and Caleb were both using actual swords Naruto with a chakra metal katana and Caleb with his chakra metal sword

"You ready to give up Caleb?" Naruto asked tauntingly as they clashed

"Why would I give up when I'm winning?" Caleb said as this was something he knew he had a shot at beating Naruto at due to his long use with a sword

Naruto smirked as he released one of his hands from the katana and channeled some lightning chakra into it creating a duplicate katana made entirely of lightning 'thank you Sasuke' he thought remembering how his best friend could manipulate lightning chakra to such an advanced degree

Caleb and Will were taken by surprise when they saw the sword of lightning appear out of nowhere

Naruto took advantage of Caleb's shock and struck his hand making him lose his grip on his sword then swiped his his leg making him fall to the ground as Naruto pointed the real sword inches from his neck "do you yield?" he asked with a smirk on his face

Caleb simply nodded making Naruto make the lightning sword dissipate letting him now use his free hand to help Caleb up

"That was so cool! what was that?" Will asked in excitement

"That will be the fruit of your labour in your training" Naruto said seeing they needed some clarification "the training you guys do with your elements is so you can learn how to use them, channel them, and finally wield them" he said as they looked to be in awe

"When do we start?" they both asked eagerly

"Hold on you guys need to take a breather" Naruto said as he could understand their eagerness "some of you have already gotten started Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia" he said making them both angry

"How come they got to start already?" Will asked a little pissed of that her boyfriend was holding out on her

"It's because elements like your lightning and Taranee's fire are harder to manipulate and can have dire consequences like creating an explosion or frying your nervous system" Naruto said as those were only a few things he could think of "but the others elements have no actual form and can be manipulated with little to no risk like water and earth as it can take almost any form" he said hoping they'd understand

Will accepted the explanation although begrudgingly as she would be a hypocrite if she said anything against the dangers since Naruto was worried for her as she was when she found out the risks of him teleporting

"But listen your control is getting better you'll be able to do stuff like this as soon as you have good enough control" Naruto said knowing how dangerous a technique could be without proper control as he had learned that his rasenshuriken when used by him and two clones each doing a separate job in either adding wind chakra or making it take form by channeling that chakra into him severed his chakra coils, now with him being able to form with one clone it increased its destructive power and did less damage to his chakra coils and he suspected if he truly mastered it there would be next to no damage

More would have been said if Naruto's phone didn't go off "hello" he said answering the call

' _Naruto you, Will, and Caleb have to meet us by the river asap!'_ Irma said before hanging up

"Who was it?" Caleb asked curiously

"Irma she needs us to meet her by the river" Naruto said knowing Irma wasn't playing around

(later down by the river)

Everyone was shocked by what the pasling had just said no talked or even dared to breath with how serious the words that came out of Blunk's mouth

"What did you just say?" Caleb said in a dangerously low tone making everyone there tense up "what did you fucking say Blunk?!" he yelled angrily ready to choke the pasling

"Calm down Caleb!" Naruto said as he restrained him

"Blunk pass message from skinny green man" Blunk said hiding behind the girls

"Aldarn" both Caleb and Naruto said as Aldarn was the only person they knew that fit that description

"Caleb I know you're angry and you have every reason to be but hear Blunk out" Naruto said knowing that Caleb was going through denial as he went through it when his master died

(a few minutes later)

Caleb was sitting down by the river in deep thought processing what blunk had just told them he didn't know what to feel or how to respond to the news of his father still being alive

"Is he going to be okay?" Hay Lin said in a whisper hoping someone would answer

"I don't know" Naruto said as he would be right where Caleb is if he was told there was a chance one of his parents were alive

"I need to find him" Caleb said getting off the ground

"And we're coming with" Naruto said as the others nodded in agreement "And before you say something like we're not coming I think you're forgetting how stubborn your friends can be" he said with a smile as he knew how important this was to Caleb so he'd back his play

Caleb smiled feeling incredibly lucky for the friends he had "alright let's go!" he said walking away

As they walked Will and him lagged behind "you know there's no guarantee that we'll be able to free him?" Will said knowing it would be hard to enter a well guarded mine and would be severely limited seeing as the mine was underwater and if any of them let out an attack that was to strong they could flood it and everyone there would drown

"I know there's a possibility but there is also a possibility that we'll free him and everyone else we always need to have hope and never give in to fear or failure is all but guaranteed" Naruto said as he truly believed this as he always tried his best and didn't believe he'd ever fail not with someone else's life on the line

(later at the lake)

"What's wrong Corny nervous?" Irma said as chuckling a little as she saw that her friend looked a little uneasy "don't worry you can't sink you have two perfectly good flotation devices right there" she said pointing at Cornelia's massive bust

"S-Shut it Irma!" Cornelia said angrily

'Is she ok?' Naruto thought as he noticed that her breathing was a little fast and she seemed to be sweating profusely 'is she having a panic attack?' he thought wondering what was setting her off "hey you guys I need to talk to Cornelia for a second we'll be right back" he said walking a good distance away from the others

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Cornelia asked a little calmer now

"Cornelia you look ready to pass out what's wrong?" Naruto asked wanting her to be upfront with him

"It's just-it's just remember when I almost drowned?" Cornelia said as her breathing picked up slightly

"Yeah" Naruto said then quickly realised "you're afraid of the water" he said as Cornelia merely nodded

"I don't remember much from what happened but just the thought of going underwater and not coming back up scares me and I hate feeling this way" Cornelia said as she grabbed both her shoulders in fear

Naruto walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug "Cornelia it's ok to be afraid it doesn't make you weaker or any less than you already are and I know it can be difficult to overcome but you'll have all of us right beside you and when were together there's never a reason to be afraid because we have our friends by our side" he said releasing her from the hug seeing she had a smile and some tears roll down her face

Cornelia felt a tremendous wait be lift off her shoulders for when he said that and then gave him a hug

Naruto just smiled happy he could ease his friends nerves then wiped the tears she had on her face "now c'mon let's go" he said pulling her by her hand back towards the others

'You loveable idiot' Cornelia thought falling for him all over again

(later in Meridian)

"Holy shit this beats the aquarium" Naruto said from inside the bubble they were all in looking at Meridian's local aquatic wildlife seeing fish the size of a summon

"You bet" Will said amazed by how big and exotic some of the fish were

Naruto seem to notice that Cornelia was hyperventilating even just a little and grabbed her hand to reassure her that he was there for her "It's okay" he whispered to her which went unnoticed by everyone except Irma

'The hell did they talk about?' Irma thought surprised that Naruto was holding Cornelia's hand 'did she make a move?' she thought curiously

'God I hope this CRA idea works out' Cornelia thought in desperation 'he's the perfect man I honestly can't see myself with anyone else' she thought dreamily

As the bubble moved a giant fish swam right past them not even acknowledging their presence

"Me and my dad threw back fish bigger than that" Caleb said trying to ease the tension

"Quick vote who thinks he's full of it?" Irma asked and Immediately everyone but Caleb raised their hand

They all remained silent as the bubble reached the surface not making a sound as they didn't know if there were any guards around

Caleb grew impatient and was about to step out the bubble when Hay Lin pulled him back, she put a finger to her mouth to signify everyone to be quiet as she put her head through the bubble and listened "I hear a lot of men talking" she said as she came back inside the bubble

"An ambush" Taranee said thinking logically and strategically

"Or a star trek convention" Irma said trying to ease the tense and serious situation

"How'd they know we be here?" Caleb asked to no one in particular

"Had to be Elyon she's been able to open portals whenever she wants" Naruto said as that put a damper on things if they couldn't go through portals on the chance they'd be traps "and from the looks of it they are expecting us to rescue your dad" he said knowing things got way harder

"Ugh jeez what else can she do were seriously screwed if we don't get an edge soon" Will said as they were practically outgunned and outnumbered whenever they fought Phobos and even with their training they couldn't hope to take on Phobos with all that he had and win

"We already do have an edge all of you" Naruto said gaining their attention "all of you have fought and trained hard not giving into your fears or worries because that's who you are you stare at a challenge and you all don't hesitate to push past it your training is a result of that in my world not many people could have progressed as fast as all of you or accomplish what you've done so don't give in to self doubt you're all better than that" he said riding everyone of any negative thoughts

"How will we get in the mine though?" Caleb said as a henge wouldn't be an option seeing as they wouldn't be able to mask the girls voices and his father would have a very difficult time believing it was really his son

"We can go through these giant metal tubes" Will suggested as that seemed like their best bet

Everyone nodded in agreement and were about to carry out the plan if not didn't stop them

"Wait wait girls we need to do something first about your wings" Naruto said as he noticed the girls wings seemed to 'grow' ever since their recent 'change'

"What about them?" Hay Lin said as she had noticed the change in her wings but paid no mind to them as they allowed her to fly longer

"Their to big for all of us to fly through the tube" Taranee said realising their wingspan wouldn't allow any of them to fly through the tube

"Well how do we get in then" Caleb asked impatiently as he desperately wanted to free his father

"Hey babe got any ideas" Irma asked thinking he might know a way to solve their current predicament

"I can probably use a henge but there is something I want you girls to try first" Naruto said wanting to test an idea

"Whatever it is we're game" Cornelia said completely trusting Naruto

"I want you all to try and focus your power through your wings and see if you can make them smaller like they were before" Naruto said as it would be pretty handy for them to be able to change their wings sizes as if they were smaller they'd have more maneuverability and if they were bigger they could fly longer distances

The girls did what he asked and focused their power through their wings and to everyone's surprise they returned to their original size

"Cool at least we have more options" Taranee said knowing the advantages of having both big and small wings

"Well said" Naruto said always impressed by Taranee's deduction skills

"Yeah that's great let's get moving" Caleb said wanting to go rescue his dad

Everyone gave him a pass on his rudeness since this was his dad who he thought was dead for years

Taranee made a door sized opening by using her fire to cut through the metal while Hay Lin used her wind to hold up the cut off metal as they all entered through the opening as Taranee melted the cut off metal back

"You got this Caleb" Naruto said as Caleb place his feet on the metal

"Yeah" Caleb said hoping his practice in learning how to walk on water and walls was put to good use as his control was still iffy

"Hey Naruto how long till we learn that?" Irma asked as they slowly descended down the pipe thinking it was still cool

"You guys probably can already since you can do elemental chakra manipulation so this wouldn't be any harder" Naruto said thinking that their control would be good enough

"Trust me it's harder than it looks" Cornelia said as she still remembered her climb up the castle

"Wait you've done it already how?" Naruto asked both curious and surprised by what she said

"Well when I went all awol and went to Meridian I used chakra to climb up the castle" Cornelia said surprising Naruto greatly

'Cornelia's chakra control isn't the best and she was able to climb up the castle' Naruto thought impressed by what she had accomplished then chuckled a little "look at you using something you hadn't even learned and used it so successfully you made it to the top of a castle hard to believe this was done by someone who claim themself to be the 'weak link'" he said remembering that moment well enough

Cornelia blushes from his praise and had a small smile

"Shh were here" Caleb said as they reached the bottom of the tube and hid behind a mining cart

"Jeez look at them all" Cornelia said horrified by the thought of so many people slaving away in these mines shackled to one another

"There has to be over a couple dozen people here" Taranee said as they only saw the people _entering_ the mine not knowing how many were actually inside

'This place is ending today' Naruto thought angrily squeezing the mining cart so hard he actually crushed the metal on the spot he squeezed in shear rage

"We need to find my father" Caleb said looking at each person carefully

"Small problem we don't know what he looks like and there are a lot of people in this crap mine" Naruto said as he sensed a lot inside and coming in

Caleb would've given a description but it would've been hard as he hadn't seen his father in a decade so giving them a description was pointless till he had an idea, he transformed into the his father from the last time he ever saw him and when he did he merely looked like an older version of himself "this is what my father looked liked last time I saw him we need to look for someone who looks kinda like this" he said transforming back

"His hair might've grown and even have a beard" Naruto said as Caleb had told him when he lost his father and a lot can change in the amount of time his father was here

"How do we sneak past them" Hay Lin asked as there was a lot of guards here

"We use these" Will said looking inside the mining cart they hid behind and saw that it had prison rags and helmets

(later)

Julian had been in these mines for a decade never causing any trouble working to the very bone for the kingdom he wished he could be rebelling against for freedom and a better future for his son, but as time went by when he started working in the soul crushing mines he started to fall into despair losing faith and later on became a broken man

As julian walked through the mines his hope was momentarily reignited after so many years as he saw the person who he wanted to see more than anything in the world….his son

Caleb saw a man and immediately knew it was his father as he could feel it in his bones so he raised his finger to his lips so he would know to remain silent

"So that was him" Naruto said as he saw the surprised look on the man's face

"Yeah" Caleb said a little happy to see his father after so many years but also extremely angry that he's been here all these years and looked very malnourished

"I'll see what I can do so you two aren't _interrupted_ " Naruto said as he knew how important it was for Caleb to talk to his dad

(later)

"Rock slide" a guard yelled as he and some other guards started clearing out the rocks not seeing a _prisoner_ slip by and the _guard_ to transform as he was out of the other guards sights he burst into a cloud of smoke revealing Naruto

"You can come out" Naruto said as he told the girls to hide behind the corner

"I can't believe that worked" Irma said surprised as she only saw these kinda things only worked in movies

"Yeah well lets hope it continues to work Cornelia I might need you to make a controlled rock slide can you do it" Naruto asked as he didn't want to test his luck with so many people in these mines

"I'll do better than that" Cornelia said making the ground shake as she made more rocks fall

The guards moved away thinking that this path was unstable and as they backed up they saw someone talking to the person they were told to watch closely and went up to the person

"Oh crap he's been made guys we gotta bail" Naruto said as they needed to fight now

"No we stand and fight" Will said as she and the others got ready then proceeded to zap them

Cornelia just snapped her fingers and used the rubble and pressed them against the wall

Taranee then burned their weapons making the guards drop them which Irma then blasted with water as they suddenly evaporated

Hay Lin saw reinforcements coming and used dealy precision with her wind blades slicing all their weapons into pieces

'Holy shit!' Naruto thought as the girls single handedly handled the guards in seconds 'maybe their ready for the next step in their training and maybe….something else' he thought thinking of something that would make the girls considerably far more formidable

"Ugh guys?" Cornelia said as she saw guards coming from both ends

"Crap" Naruto said knowing he would have to gamble as he didn't know how to navigate the mines "Cornelia seal up that, Irma flood the other end, Hay Lin you and Taranee protect Caleb and his dad, and Will you and me will provide cover fire" he said as the girls carried out his instructions

They got down the tunnel but stopped as they heard rumbling

"What's that?" Hay Lin asked nervously a little scared of what the rumbling ment

"They didn't" Naruto thought out loud having an idea of what the rumbling was "everyone start running!" he said as he and the others started running as water soon started flooding the mine

"Irma can't you do something? you're the guardian of _water!_ " Will asked yelling as she said it as the rumbling was so loud

"Oh duh yeah I can" Irma said stopping dead in her tracks as she held her hands up stopping the water as if there was an invisible barrier in front of it

"Hold it up as long you can" Will said as they needed to by time for a plan

"We're so screwed" Cornelia said angrily

"Hate to say it but she's right" Taranee said as she knew if the water was released then the mines would flood killing everyone

"There has to be something we can do" Hay Lin said in desperation hoping for a way to solve this

"Caleb does your dad know a way we can get out of here?" Naruto asked hoping that in his long time of being a prisoner his dad knew a way out

"There isn't one they opened the floodgates meaning we have to get to the main shaft" Julian said knowing that there was no other way out

"How are we gonna get there? the way we came is blocked off by water and we can't take the long way around" Caleb said knowing Irma couldn't hold up all the water pressure at bay forever "and to add insult to injury you guys can't fly in these low tunnels" he said knowing their chances of escape were slim to none

"I have a plan" Naruto said getting all their attention "everyone get inside that mining cart" he said pointing to a cart a few feet away from them "Irma just hold that for a few more seconds" he said as he could she the strain she was going through to hold it back, he made three shadow clones to assist her

"So what's the plan?" Hay Lin asked as she and the others were inside the cart

"In a sec" Naruto said as he got behind the cart "Irma get inside the damn cart!" he said in urgency

Irma made a straight dash toward the cart leaving the clones to deal with the water

'I hope they last' Naruto said as he knew his control with water was decent but not enough to stop a whole lake 'and I hope this works' he thought running to Will

"Naruto what ar-" Will was saying till Naruto smashed his lips against Will's surprising her making her forget that they were even in danger as she gave in to the comfort his kiss gave her

"Good luck" Naruto said unleashing a small almighty push sending the cart away at a great speed

"Naruto!" Will yelled as she knew that he had to find a way to get to them quick or he would….die

'Yep she's gonna kill me' Naruto thought plainly if he didn't escape this 'and seriously I really can't believe that worked' he thought knowing that he had been lucky by pulling off small almighty pushes in the past but that was as far as he's got as he had been busy training the girls and hadn't been able to make any progress in the technique in a while

(with the others)

"We have to go back!" Will said not wanting to leave Naruto behind

"Are you out of your mind? if we go back _we_ will die!" Caleb said not wanting to risk other people's lives if he knew Naruto could handle it

"We'll all die if we don't start free the prisoner's and come up with a plan!" Julian said not willing to waste what little time they had

The guardians didn't even argue as they knew time was of the essence as they cut chains and freed prisoners

"There's to much water coming through we're trapped" Caleb said seeing no other ways out

"I can't open a hole the lake water will come in faster" Corelia said knowing they were directly under the lake

"We need something air tight we could get inside" Will said having an idea

"The guards room!" a prisoner said pointing at the wooden tower

Everyone went straight towards the guards room not wanting to sink and drown

As they made it inside and just as Caleb closed the door knocking was heard outside which were the sound of guards

"They're people too weird creature people anyway" Hay Lin said not wanting to let anyone to die if she could save them

"Let them in" Will said hoping Naruto was out there with them

Irma raised her hands stopping the water from entering as Caleb opened the door for the guards while the water seemed to only reach their knees

"Thank you" a guard said as he and a few others came inside

"All your weapons outside!" Julian yelled angrily not trusting the guards who could easily turn on them the moment they were safe

"Was there anyone else outside?" Will asked the guards desperately

"No one" a guard said truthfully

"He'll be fine" Irma said wanting to believe her own words

They all suddenly heard a large boom sound and saw more water start to build

"Close and seal the door!" Will yelled closing her eyes

"But Will" Taranee said knowing that would mean Naruto would be sealed out

"Do it!" Will yelled even louder as she felt like something was clenching her heart

Taranee did as she was told and sealed the door

There was a moment of silence no one dared to even speak

'He has to be ok there's no way something like this could bring him down' Will said as she wrapped her arms around herself and dropped to the ground as some tears rolled down her face

"Naruto" Caleb mumbled under his breath his respect for Naruto reaching new heights as he made the nobelist of sacrifices by buying them time to get everyone to safety 'you will not be forgotten my friend' he thought sadly

Everyone was interrupted from what they were doing when suddenly a bright yellow flash suddenly appeared in the room to reveal a soaking wet Naruto and a dozen wet guards

Naruto looked at the others who had a look of shock on their faces and just smirked "how do you guys like my new and improved flying raijin?" he said as he was now able to use four out of the five seals

"Naruto!" Will yelled tackling him to the ground in a very strong hug

"Hey" Naruto said hugging her back

Will was so relieved to see that he was here and alright but then realized something that he said "oh my god you used the flying raijin again" she yelled getting up and pulled him up along with her "how are you feeling" she asked remembering what happened to him last time

"I'm fine Will" Naruto said smiling at his girlfriend while wiping away her tears

"But how?" Will asked confused to how he wasn't a bloody mess

"Like I said earlier this is the new and improved flying raijin I placed it on you when we….ya know" Naruto said as he and Will blushed a little "plus I no longer suffer torn muscles" he said happily till he fell on one knee "but I do seem to get a little dizzy" he said feeling a little disoriented but then heard a sudden creaking "now can we get out of here? I seriously don't think this thing can stand all this water pressure" he said not to keen on the idea of drowning

"You got it" Cornelia said glad Naruto was ok as she place her hands on the ground separating the wooden beams from the tower making the building begin to rise

"We're gonna float to the surface all the air in here will make us rise up" Taranee said waiting for them to reach the surface

"Thank you for saving us" a guard said walking up to Naruto

"We may be enemies but that can change if all this fighting were to stop" Naruto said still on the quest for the answer for peace

The guards all looked at each other contemplating his words and their meaning

The tower made it to the surface making everyone relieved that they were out of danger

"Now let's go kick some ass!" Naruto said raising his hand up and blew up the roof as he and the others took to the sky seeing Cedric and a whole battalion of soldiers and charged them

The girls took on the guards using minimal force trying not to severely injure them

Naruto was face to face with Cedric and noticed something upon his arrival "I see you met my brother" he said noticing new scars and some burns

'Brother?' Cedric thought in surprise as the only common trait between them was that they were blond "does your brother also have your ''unique' power?" he asked curiously wanting information that the prince would reward him for

Naruto got _very_ serious as he didn't need Bee to become a target for Phobos "that's none of your business" he said charging at Cedric with a kunai

Cedric roared as he also charged at Naruto wanting him to suffer the same pain he had endured, then his eyes landed on the prisoners all of them trying to row the guards tower to land but Cedric was focused on one prisoner 'I may not be able to kill this pest but I _can_ kill the rebel leader's father ending him and making the rebel leader _suffer_ ' he thought before diving into the water

Naruto had fought Cedric enough times to know he wouldn't retreat without reason and when he saw the direction he was going in he immediately ran across the water 'damn I won't make it he's faster than me when he's in the water' he thought until he spotted Will at the tower protecting it from arrows that the guards on land were firing 'thank you Will' he thought mentally grateful that she was there as she still had the seal on her body

Cedric had just arrived at the guards tower and was about to strike down the rebel leader's father but was stopped as something incredibly strong collided with him sending him into the water and as he regained his bearings he saw Naruto _standing_ on water 'how is he doing that? and how did he get here before me?' he thought surprised and confused to how this was all happening but saw an opening he just had to take

Naruto was a little disoriented from using the flying raijin that he didn't seem to notice Cedric's tail come up from behind him wapping him up like any snake would it's prey 'crap if I don't get free i'm screwed' he thought feeling Cedric's tail's grip grow tighter by the second

Cedric felt like he had gained a huge advantage having Naruto the way he was

"Drop him!" Hay Lin said as she saw Cedric get Naruto

"Too late guardian!" Cedric said as he dove under the water with Naruto still wrapped up in his tail 'now to make you suffer' he thought not wanting to miss the opportunity as he dived down into the water

Naruto could feel the water pressure getting to him as Cedric dived down deeper and deeper into the seemingly bottomless lake 'crap if I don't get top side i'm dead' he thought knowing the pressure would squeeze out the air inside his lungs, he struggled to get his right hand free and when he did he created a rasengan but he didn't stop there he increased its size increasing it power rotation and speed making a violent whirlpool causing Cedric to spin around it loosening his tail's grip on Naruto

'What is this?!' Cedric thought angrily confused as to what was happening

Naruto wasted no time swimming directly toward the surface needing air "Hay Lin!" he yelled out the moment he reached the surface wanting her to pull him out

Hay Lin flew right toward Naruto and picked him up by his hand and as she flew upward she saw Cedric about to reach the surface and possibly jump up and try to grab Naruto 'oh no you don't!' she thought before feeling a sudden rush of strength taking in some air and then blowing it down on the lake freezing it completely

"Holy shit!" Naruto said both surprised and amazed by Hay Lin's power "since when can you do that?" he asked as they descended to the ground

"I don't know" Hay Lin said amazed and confused to how she froze an entire lake

'Could it be that since Yan Lin was a guardian of air Hay Lin's power is increased' Naruto thought as he had a conversation like this with Yan Lin and besides Hay Lin's seemingly natural control over flying and her element she never quite displayed such power

(in the distance)

'These girls are truly on a path like no other' Xin Lin thought as she had seen another guardian guardian tap into the power of the dragon

(later at Phobos castle)

"You must be truly foolish if you think you'll escape" Phobos said as he and a lot of guards surrounded Naruto in the courtyard

"Nah I just came to threaten you" Naruto said with a smirk

"You should've brought the guardians for that" Phobos said with a smirk knowing he had the boy he had wanted in his grasp

"Trust me you'd be in a worse situation if they did come" Naruto said as he walked up to Phobos "because we don't take to kindly to when someone attacks someone that's close to us and let me tell you something you probably hadn't realized on your little crusade of therony and your little quest to get my power is that _I_ can kill you with the flick of my wrist because if you _ever_ harm someone I care about you'll be done like that" he said only a few feet away from Phobos

'The fool at this distance he's made it that much more easier' Phobos thought suddenly placing his hand on Naruto but noticed something was off 'what is this i'm absorbing his power but I don't feel as much as I did before what is happening?' he thought angrily

"You're probably asking yourself 'what's happening' so i'll tell you" Naruto said with a smile "i'm not really here and oh Caleb's father Julian sends his regards" he said before bursting into a cloud of smoke to only reveal a ball wrapped in paper bombs

(Naruto's house)

Naruto and Will we're currently cuddling up together lying down on his couch watching a movie

Will got a little tired of watching the movie and looked to see Naruto looked to be drifting into unconsciousness but soon noticed he gained a small smile on his face "what are you so happy about?" she asked curiously

Naruto didn't even open his eyes "life's just great" he said kissing the back off his girlfriend's head as he enjoyed the moment where he gets to spend time with his girlfriend and enjoy the fact that Phobos got what was coming to him and probably suffered some severe burns


	26. Chapter 26

(Phobos castle)

"How are your wounds my prince?" Cedric asked as the prince had bandage wrapping from his right hand all the way up to his elbow

"Fine Cedric" Phobos said inside his hot tubbed sized bath that was draining energy from the land which aided in healing his healing as his arm would have a permanent burn scar underneath the wrapping

A guard came in and whispered something to Cedric who smiled

"My prince it would seem a guard has captured the traitor Vathek" Cedric said happily as this would be sure to bring up his spirits

"Excellent go see to it that Vathek is _properly_ welcomed" Phobos said in the mood to unleash his rage out on someone

(later at the courtyard)

"Release me!" Vathek yelled tied up in chains

Though he struggled there was a small but noticeable sound of loud whispers

"Whisperers what price shall Vathek pay for betraying us to the guardians?" Cedric asked the legion of whispering flowers

"He shall suffer the wrath of Phobos trapped in a black rose" all the flowers said repeatedly making Cedric chuckle

"Good work you'll get extra rations tonight" Cedric said slithering away

When Cedric was out of sight the guard went up to the whispering flowers who whispered "join us" repeatedly "what are your master's intentions for Elyon?" the guard asked making the flowers now say "secret" repeatedly

"Ya know this is dumb right you're talking to some flowers right?" Vathek asked hoping the guard realized it

"Please this isn't even that crazy compared to the normal stuff we do" the guard said as he suddenly burst into a cloud of smoke to reveal Caleb

"Ok I'll give you that" Vathek said as he to burst into a cloud of smoke revealing Naruto

"Intruder!" the whispering flowers said carrying the whispers as seconds later a horn could be heard throughout the castle

"Ok we gotta go!" Caleb said not wanting to get caught

"Oh don't worry about that" Naruto said grabbing Caleb and used his hiraishin to teleport them

(infinite city)

"Crap" Naruto said as he felt a little nauseous from teleporting

"That will never stop being cool" Caleb said loving how useful that technique was

"It doesn't feel cool" Naruto said knowing this would be the result of him using the hiraishin till he finally mastered it with the final seal of the technique "hey where's Bee?" he asked seeing as how Bee wanted to try and help out the rebellion

(another part of the infinite city)

'Fuck it i'm gonna eat him' Abner said as he could no longer stand Bee's 'singing'

"Hey Abner" Naruto said running right toward him

'Crap' Abner thought as now he couldn't eat Bee now as he didn't want his friend to think less of him

"Yo bro!" Bee said high fiving Naruto

'Wait bro as in brother?!' Abner mentalily yelled "Naruto 'he' is your brother?" he asked hoping he was wrong and heard something completely different

"Well we're not blood related but it's more of a brother in bond type thing" Naruto said explaining his relationship with Bee to his friend "so Bee what've you been up to?" he asked curiously

"Yo check I been chillin with my homie Abner here" Bee said happily

'They'll never find your body' Abner thought glaring at Bee who was oblivious to the dragon's glare

Naruto sees Abner's displeased look and decided it was time to go "hey Bee we should go you got work and I've got stuff to do" he said not wanting Abner to try and viciously murder Bee

"How can a person with a decent enough aura be so annoying?" Abner mumbled at their retreating forms

(later at Phobos castle)

"A nature preserve what a wonderful idea" Phobos said 'accidentally' putting his burned hand onto Elyon

Elyon quickly noticed her brother's 'condition' "what happened to your hand?" she asked very concerned

"It was Naruto the guardians sent him and forced him to attack me burning my arm" Phobos said faking being in pain "I'll soon have no choice but to use my power on them" he said having a plan

"Go ahead" Elyon said in silent fury

Phobos looked at his sister in surprise he expected some kind've peaceful and loving idea from her but not this

"I'm tired of them attacking our home and forcing someone I care about to hurt _my_ family" Elyon said in hate "one warning is all they'll get and if they don't head it well it _will_ be the end of the guardians" she said walking away

"I must say i'm quite surprised by princess Elyon's _outburst_ " Cedric said coming out from behind a pillar

"So am I but I must say it is refreshing to see that my sister has a dark side to her" Phobos said with a smirk "you could almost say i'm proud and if it weren't for all that good of the people nonsense and her power I would've had her rule by my side" he said smiling at the thought

Cedric hoped his master would keep his happy demeanor as he told him Vathek had escaped

(later at the silver dragon)

"The hell happened here?" Naruto asked seeing the depressed looks on the girls faces

"Elyon just declared war on us if we don't stop" Will said looking more mad then depressed "she says if we stop attacking and give you _back_ to her everything will be forgiven" she said not liking it one bit and refused to give in to Elyon's demands

"But if we don't it's basically open season on our asses" Irma said somehow sounding serious and sarcastic

"What she say about the rebellion?" Naruto asked seeing as how they were always attacked nothing really changed with a threat

"Nothing it was only about us" Taranee said a little mad as she wasn't the type to take threats standing down

"We need to do something Phobos is just brainwashing her to thinking were the enemy" Cornelia said not willing to believe there was no hope for her friend

"She's right Phobos is a tyrant craving more and more power he'll stop at nothing to get more" Naruto said frowning angrily "we need to send a message" he said gaining a smirk

"What kinda message?" Hay Lin asked curiously

"The don't fuck with us kind" Naruto said lifting the others spirits

"Oh you won't believe what we found out" Hay Lin said excited to tell Naruto something

(later)

"Miss Rudolph how nice to see you" Naruto said with a smirk on his face looking like he was gonna take her order

"Naruto pleasure to see you" Miss Rudolph said happily at her table "I didn't see you at school today everything alright?" she asked knowing he hadn't missed a day of school

"Yeah just….one of those days" Naruto said as he remembered just this morning how Caleb broke into his house and told him his moronic plan to get info from the palace which he somehow dragged him into "so I heard you talked to Will and the others today at your house" he asked not wanting her to cause a scene

Miss Rudolph tensed a little as she heard that "y-yes I wanted to talk about her grades" she said using the excuse she already had planned

"Well they _all_ told me some pretty _interesting_ happened while they were over there" Naruto said making her even more tensed

"Y-you know?" Miss Rudolph said curious if he was magically aware or even from Meridian

"Yeah I know about the guardians and Elyon's _situation_ " Naruto said taking a seat at her table "now you told the girls that you dropped the seal of Phobos on your way to this world can you tell me _where_ you might've dropped it?" he asked because it still could be there even after all this time

"It's like I told the girls I lost it and good riddance why do you want it?" Miss Rudolph asked curiously

"Because Phobos has been using Elyon to open _and_ close portals so not all portals are reliable" Naruto said as they risked their lives even more by going into a portal

"The girls didn't tell me that" Miss Rudolph said in surprise "um ok the last place I saw it was in the village just outside the castle but for the love of me I can't remember where" she said hoping that helped

'If it was still in the village it would've been found by now so either someone found which is unlikely due to it being only able to open portals not close them meaning it might still be there but the question is _where_ exactly?' Naruto thought wondering where it could've went

"So how are you involved in all of this?" Miss Rudolph asked curiously

"I help and train the guardians I have powers of my own" Naruto said surprising her about how natural he said it

"Well i'm glad someone is looking out for them" Miss Rudolph said letting out a sigh "listen I can excuse you and the girls absence every once and a while but don't abuse it" she said knowing almost everyone hated school

"Thanks we won't" Naruto said knowing they should only use it for important matters

"Are you joining the race?" Miss Rudolph asked starting up a conversation

"What race?" Naruto asked curiously

"Irma called it extreme sports tournament" Miss rudolph said chuckling a little remembering what Irma exclaimed in class before she left

"Ha she would call it that so what do we need?" Naruto asked knowing it wasn't always so simple

"Just a pair of roller skates" Miss Rudolph said as that was all that was required

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow

(next day in the city)

"I am literally rethinking this whole thing" Naruto said as he wore white shorts and a orange shirt with a yellow square with a red number nine wearing orange colored roller skates with black wheels not noticing the looks he was getting from the female competitors

(with the girls)

"Are they checking him out?!" Will said angrily as her hair started to move upward, she was currently dressed in a white shirt with a yellow square and a red number seven and black tight spandex shorts

"Easy there tiger" Irma said trying to calm her down as she held her back while also checking Naruto out she was wearing brown shorts and a green tank top with a yellow square with a red number six

"What do you expect? look at him" Cornelia said dressed in short jean shorts also wearing a blue tank top with a yellow square with a red number twelve

"Oh c'mon you guys get your heads in the game" Hay Lin said dressed in a pink shirt with a yellow square with a red number five also wearing a pink skirt with spats underneath it while taking some side glances at Naruto

"She's right you guys we need to be ready" Taranee said doing some leg stretches dressed in a loose blueish tank top that had a yellow square with a red number eight and matching shorts while subtlety looking at Naruto admiring his physique

"Hey girls what's up?" Naruto said stopping in his tracks as he sees the girls in there outfits 'I am _not_ a pervert and need a _really_ cold shower when I get home' he thought forcibly stopping a nosebleed

Will walked up to Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss in front of everyone staking her claim on Naruto while getting jealous looks and glares from _all_ the girls there

As Irma looked at Will in jealousy she noticed the look Hay Lin was giving her which seemed like a combination of jealousy, envy, and longing 'fucking knew it' she thought as this all but confirmed her suspicions of Hay Lin liking Naruto

"Hey look a couple of inline cheerleaders" Uriah said till his eyes landed on Hay Lin "oh nevermind I forgot cheerleaders don't have metal mouth's" he said laughing like an idiot making Hay Lin depressed and angering the others

Naruto walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar and raised him up off the ground "listen and listen good you little prick you'll _need_ metal in your mouth when I'm done with you if you don't fuck off and leave Hay Lin and the others alone" he said scaring Uriah as his blue eyes seemed to pierce Uriah's very soul

Naruto was brought out of his angry stare into Uriah's eyes as he felt someone grab his wrist and saw that it was Hay Lin

"Please stop I'm not worth it" Hay Lin said sadly

"Don't say that don't ever say that you are worth so much more than this dipshit" Naruto said his eyes momentarily becoming slits

"He's right Hay Hay" Irma said trying out a new nickname for the air guardian 'plus if Naruto didn't step in I would have beaten Uriah's ass and wouldn't have stopped' she thought wanting to express her anger in a physical sense

Naruto looked at Hay Lin who looked liked she was silently pleading for him not to do anything drastic he looked back to Uriah who was sweating bullets as if he was remembering the severe ass kicking he gave to him last time "fuck off and if I _ever_ see you mess with any of _my_ friends again you're a dead man" he said whispering the last part

"Thanks" Hay Lin said wrapping him in a hug "but please don't do anything that dumb again" she said not wanting him to make such a serious scene because Uriah was being his usual jackasy self

"Racers get to your positions we will begin shortly!" an announcer said calling everyone

Everyone skated over to the starting line and prepared themselves

"Man this hill's a whole lot steeper looking down then it is looking up" Taranee said glad she had a better handle on her fear of heights

"Three….two….one….go!" the announcer exclaimed making everyone take off

In the lead were Taranee and Naruto with Irma right on their tails while the others even though a little ahead of most people still had trouble, Uriah slipped right past Irma but Irma wouldn't have that so they were neck and neck trying to get past the other

"Is that all you got Uriah? guess all that boasting you've been saying was just talk!" Irma said hating Uriah for about a million reasons but what he said to Hay Lin made her hate him even more because no one messed with her friends and got away with it, she hated that Hay Lin stopped Naruto and didn't think she was worth it but Uriah has had it coming for a long time she felt the first beating Naruto gave him wasn't enough

"I got a lot more bitch now how about you go crash and burn?" Uriah said intentionally tripping her making her only lose her balance "later loser!" he yelled skating past her

'That little fucker!' Irma thought fully intending to make him pay but mainly focused on trying to regain her balance

Naruto heard what Uriah yelled out and looked back to see Irma trying to regain balance so he slowed down to let Irma catch up to him, but as he did Uriah skated right passed and in that moment where time seemed to stand still they eyes met and Naruto's eyes promised pain and showed only rage, Naruto focused was now brought back to Irma as she had now caught up to him and was going at the same speed as him "you ok?" he asked in spite of the situation

"What do you think?!" Irma said yelling as she still tried to regain her balance

"Ok ok hold on!" Naruto said skating a little ahead then did a quick turn so now that he was skating in reverse "ok grab my hand!" he said extending his hand which she took and balanced herself

"You guys watch out!" Cornelia yelled out

'Watch out for-' Irma thought until she saw they were reaching the bottom of the very long hill "oh shit!" she exclaimed

"Taranee!" Naruto called out seeing she was still in earshot and as luck would have it she looked back as she skated "kick Uriah's bitch ass!" he yelled before seeing they were gonna crash soon at speed they were going at and in such a public area magic and chakra went right out the window, but that didn't mean he couldn't take some of the damage for Irma so he pulled her into a hug as they soon crashed rolling into the woods

'Well that didn't hurt as much as I expected' Naruto said placing both his hands down pushing himself up soon realizing he was on top of Irma "oh man Irma you ok?" he asked not realizing the position they were in and was solely focused on her health

"Yeah I-" Irma was saying till she realized something was pressing against her left breast very tightly and soon realized it was Naruto's right hand 'oh my god!' she thought blushing a little and letting out a small moan from the pleasurable sensation she was getting

"What the hell?!" Will exclaimed as she was pissed by what she was seeing, which was her boyfriend on top of her best friend while groping her

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked looking confused as to why his girlfriend looked angry

"Uh?" Cornelia said while pointing down

"What's the big deal?" Naruto said looking down and after a few seconds he realized what this looked like "oh man Irma i'm so sorry!" he was saying till a strong breeze blew him off of Irma

Hay Lin seemed surprise that she did that as she just felt the sudden urge to do it and just did it without even thinking

Naruto wasn't even fazed by the wind that blew him to the ground and immediately got up "Will I swear this was a total accident!" he said sweating nervously as he could understand how it looked

Will looked like she was seething with anger while trying to calm herself 'relax Will relax you saw him try and save Irma this was a total accident' she thought trying to calm herself down "ok it's ok are you two alright" she asked trying to distract herself from what she just saw

"Well besides me missing a skate just peachy" Irma said as she didn't feel any injuries

"Me i'm fine Uriah on the other hand" Naruto said leaving it up to the girls imaginations to what he'd do to him

"So can someone help me find my skate" Irma asked standing on one foot while holding her other foot up so she wouldn't get it dirty

"Uh guys" Cornelia called out to them on the other side of some bushes and when the others walked past them they saw a portal

"Remind me to thank Uriah for tripping you" Will said as she took out the heart thinking they were lucky to have found the portal

"Let's not and just kick his ass instead" Naruto said not wanting to thank the town idiot for anything

Will sealed the portal up and put the heart away "now let's go see Taranee take the gold kick Uriah's ass and celebrate" she said with a smile

'I love this girl' Naruto thought loving his girlfriend very much for what she just said

"You guys?" Hay Lin called and when they looked to see where she was they say another portal and few others as well

"Oh hell" Naruto said not liking what this could mean "either Elyon's going on a portal opening binge or Phobos seal has been found" he said not liking either of those possibilities

"Doesn't matter we need to close them all" Will said raising the heart again

"I'll give you a hand" Naruto said activating his rinnegan giving his girlfriend a hand

"If it was the seal who do you think has it?" Hay Lin asked curiously

"Might be some idiot who just found the thing and is screwing around with it" Naruto said seeing all the portals everywhere

"Hey Naruto do you have the map?" Will asked remembering she gave him the portal seeing map for convenience sake

"Yeah hold on" Naruto said taking out a small scroll he carried then unsealed the map

Will held the heart over the map and four red 'X' appeared "ok we're here" she said pointing to a spot with three red 'X' "where's this?" she asked pointing to the lone red 'X'

"Isn't that by the old junkyard" Cornelia said as she knew the general area

'No' Naruto thought knowing who had it

"Blunk" all the girls said simultaneously

"Crap" Naruto said depressingly "we need to get it back from his greedy little hands cause I actually think he could do more damage than Phobos" he said making the others nod knowing his words held a lot of truth

"Alright let's go get our winner" Will said as she didn't want to leave Taranee out of the loop

"We have three portals to close" Naruto said pointing to the three portals still here

"Oh right" Will said raising the heart closing one portal

Naruto then closed another leaving only one left "care to do the honors?" he asked Will with a smirk

"Oh thank you" Will said as she had a smirk equal to his

As she raised the heart to close the portal Caleb came through looking tattered worn and beaten

"Close it!" Caleb yelled making Will act quickly closing the portal

"Caleb what the hell happened to you" Naruto asked checking over his injuries

"Cedric captured me and said he was taking me to a work camp" Caleb said as he was a little tired

"Bullshit" Naruto said plainly not believing he could escape Cedric

"It's true I fooled him with a substitution and transformation" Caleb said with a sly smirk

Naruto was fairly surprised and smirked right back at Caleb "nice" he said raising his fist which Caleb also raising his fist colliding with the others Naruto felt something the moment their fist's connected 'what was that?' he thought as it felt like he felt Caleb's feeling of pride in himself the only times he's felt something like this were in serious fights when he traded blows with his enemies but bumping fist's with Caleb felt more intense like he somehow felt and understood more

"Oh I also tried something with lightning chakra" Caleb said getting Naruto's and Will's attention "I focused it into my legs and I dashed so fast it was unbelievable" he said amazed by the speeds he went through

'He could've done that with a chakra dash' Naruto thought but was still impressed that he was able to do that

'That's like my technique except it only focuses on the legs' Will thought as her lightning body was extremely useful in speed 'wait would it work better if I focused it in a certain body part maximizing it's output and effectiveness?' she thought to herself as she wanted to find more ways to increase her speed and power

"Not that this isn't at all fascinating but need I remind you Blunk has the seal of Phobos and is probably opening up more portals" Cornelia said reminding them they had limited time till the situation got only worse

(later at the junkyard)

"So where's the little green monster?" Irma asked angrily as they had been looking around the junkyard and she was pissed as she and the others have had to assist in causing distractions as there had been many portals in strange places all over town

"He's close" Naruto said taking a sniff of the air around him smelling something rancid "I swear my nose hairs burn every time he's nearby" he mumbled under his breath

"There he is!" Hay Lin said pointing to a junked red car which Blunk was currently digging through

"Get the seal!" Naruto yelled not wanting Blunk to open anymore portals

Blunk heard Naruto and made a quick break for it climbing a mountain of trash "no give back!" he said not stopping

"Name your price" Naruto said knowing that Blunk always gave into his own greed

Blunk momentarily stops and puts his finger to his chin to think giving Naruto the perfect opportunity to grab it "no give back!" Blunk said jumping at Naruto trying to grab the seal

"Hell no this is dangerous especially in _your_ hands" Naruto said not seeing the seal start to glow "you're lucky we were able to close all the portals you opened we need to either destroy this thing or keep it safe" he said knowing that the seal could be useful to him or the girls especially since Elyon could open portals

As Naruto argued with Blunk the seal suddenly started to let out small sparks of black lightning until it suddenly started to shoot out rays of electricity all of a sudden hitting Naruto directly in his eyes making him scream out in excruciating pain making him blackout

(later at Naruto's house)

"Ow" Naruto yelled in pain as Hay Lin wrapped some bandages around his eyes as they sat on his couch "and why the hell are you bandaging my eyes this is temporary and last I checked none of you are qualified to be nurses" he said not understanding why they did this

"Got some tips from Alchemy" Hay Lin said as Alchemy asked her how Caleb was after she treated his wounds and Hay Lin asked her for tips for treating wounds

"Plus I saw on tv eyes should be shielded from light to avoid any further damage" Irma said as she saw and learned a lot of stuff on tv "plus I thought all guys wanted their own private nurse" she said with a sly smirk

"Ok did it mention how long I have to wear this" Naruto asked ignoring Irma's last comment as he was in enough pain already

"Uhh" Irma said as she didn't really remember how long it took to heal

"You got hit in the face by _lightning_ you need to rest" Will said as she stared at her hands and now understood why Naruto was so cautious taking the next step with her element as she now saw the effect it could have on other people

"So anyone mind filling me in on what happened to the seal?" Naruto asked as he only woke up minutes ago

"The heart just seemed to _merge_ with the seal" Hay Lin said as they wasn't any other way to describe it

"Have your powers been affected or the heart itself because magic is tricky and the seal was powerful enough to open portals" Naruto asked as magic didn't just seem to just disappear and sometimes acted randomly

"That's the strange thing is that the heart stopped the seal it acted as if it was alive" Cornelia said still confused by what she and the others saw

"Can I see it?" Naruto said realizing the irony of what he just said after he said it "hand it over" he said not wanting Irma to make some blind joke

Will gave Naruto the heart and as Naruto carefully sensed the heart using sage mode feeling a little more power from it and also picked up a strange sensation from the heart something new and also felt another presence that felt almost exactly like the heart but it also felt familiar for some reason

"So what's the verdict?" Irma asked curiously asking the question on all the girls mind's

"The heart is definitely stronger do you guys feel different like more powerful?" Naruto asked curiously wondering if their powers changed as he gave Will the heart back

"We don't feel any different" Taranee said as she felt no different than before

"Hey not to interrupt but we need to rescue the rebels trapped in that work camp" Caleb said not wanting to waste time while his fellow rebels suffered

"How are we gonna get there?" Cornelia asked as they closed all the portals in town

"Ugh it's one problem after the other" Will said closing her eyes and clenched the heart in anger and all of a sudden a portal opened up in his living room

Naruto even though blind could still hear the sound of the portal and wondered why it opened in his living room and had only a few theories Phobos or Elyon had something to do with it or the _heart_ did "you guys said the seal merged with the heart so it may have given the heart its ability to open portals" he said with a smile as things started looking up "seems like things have finally turned in our favour" he said directing what he said to Will as she had doubts and fears about losing since nothing seemed to be going their way

Caleb stupidly stuck his head out through the portal to see where it lead to "guys this portal leads right outside the work camp!" he said happily

"Let's go then" Naruto said as he stood up only to be pushed back

"You're not going anywhere you are _blind_ " Will said putting emphasis on the blind part

"Will trust me I have won fights with a body that was broken and bruised I think I can fight blind and still kick as much ass" Naruto said with a smirk

"Yeah well guess what you're staying and to make sure you stay i'll be here to watch over you" Will said surprising the others "Irma here take the heart close the portal and when you're done open a portal back" she said holding out the heart not wanting to leave Naruto all alone to do something crazy or leave him to be completely exposed

"Yeah but you mind guardianing us up first?" Irma asked not knowing if she could actually transform them

Naruto had a stray thought enter his mind once he heard Irma ask her question "have you guys ever tried transforming without the heart I mean you have your powers even without it so maybe you can still transform" he said thinking it was possible

"Can we?" Hay Lin asked the others curious if they could do it

"Is it even possible?" Taranee asked herself

"Never know unless we try" Cornelia said optimistically

"Ok so how do we do it?" Irma asked having no idea what to do

"Well what do you normally feel when you transform into your guardian forms?" Naruto asked as he only knew what it felt like to transform in the most painful way possible

"It kinda feels like all the power we have inside of us starts to build up" Will said getting nods from the others

"Then try and recreate that feeling" Naruto said as it was the only piece of advice he could give

The girls concentrated and focused on the power within them trying to make it expand and envelop them like they felt like they did whenever they transformed, at first nothing seemed to happen but soon a light started to shine from the center of all of their chests and soon grew so bright that it covered them transforming them into guardians as the light died down

"Did it work or did it fail?" Naruto asked not being able to see but still felt that their power was higher than before but it was only half as strong when they were in their guardian forms

"We transformed!" Cornelia said excited about the prospect

"We don't need the heart to transform anymore!" Hay Lin said thinking she could fly for as long as she wanted too

"Nice" Irma said admiring herself

"This'll be pretty useful" Taranee said thinking of how useful it would be to transform if they were seperated

"Yeah but you guys should change back and transform with the heart cause I only sense that you guys have half of your power then when you transform with the heart" Naruto said wanting them to know the cons of using this method of transformation

"There's always a catch" Irma said as she and the others transformed back by themselves without the assistance of the heart

"Ok Irma here" Will said handing her best friend the heart but not before transforming them all and changing herself back to normal "now go kick some ass for the both of us" she said referring to herself and Naruto

Irma nodded and took the heart going through the portal with the others and after a few moments it closed

"So since you basically benched both of us what do you wanna do?" Naruto asked wanting to kill some time despite his blindness

 _ **(LIME/LEMON WARNING SKIP AHEAD TO LIME/LEMON END)**_

"There's something I wanted to do since your little 'accident' with Irma" Will said as she got on his lap

"Will if you're still-" Naruto was saying till he immediately lost all words as Will grabbed both his hands and pressed them against her nice low D-cup breasts which were covered by her white shirt

"How do they feel?" Will asked as she whispered into his ear letting out a small moan as she felt him squeeze her breasts a little

Naruto couldn't even think straight as he felt his girlfriend's mounds "they're great" he said speaking his thoughts out loud

"That's good but how about I give you a better feel?" Will said as she took of her shirt revealing a black lace bra which she quickly unhooked revealing her bare breasts than once again grabbed his hands and pressed them against her now naked breasts

Naruto truly wished he had his sight so he could see his girlfriend's breasts beauty but since he couldn't he figured he'd enjoy the sensation "your breasts feel great Will" he said as he started fondling them

Will moaned a little as no one ever touched her breasts in such a way and it felt amazing to the virgin teen to experience such great pleasure "it _feels_ great" she said enjoying the sensation

'Really should've listened to pervy sage's perverted antics or even read some of his pervy books' Naruto thought thinking he should've paid some mind to his late master, he then pulled both of his hands away from her breasts and pulled her into a kiss

Will enjoyed the kiss loving the softness of Naruto's lips and even enjoyed how they tasted as she explored his mouth and he with her's, after a few minutes of kissing they parted gasping for air and once Will caught her breath she instinctively got on her knees and started to unzip and pull down his pants and pulled out his impressive nine inch impressively thick hard member

"You don't have to do this Will" Naruto said not wanting his girlfriend to push herself to do something she didn't want to do

"Naruto shut up" Will said a little intimidated by his large dick, she gave it a slight lick getting a slight twitch out of it, she felt her panties moisten as she became incredibly turned on from just servicing Naruto and after each second went by all she wanted was more, after licking it a couple more times she took it into her mouth pumping it with her mouth only able to take half of it

Naruto started groaning in pleasure and started running his hand through her short vibrant hair

After a while of pumping Naruto's dick Will could taste some pre cum escaping from his dick and all Will could do was enjoy it's salty taste as her panties got wetter and wetter getting more turned on, she could feel his dick twitch and she suddenly stopped

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked painfully as he didn't get his chance for release

"Because I wanted to give you something a little better" Will said as she grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around his dick

'Ok this is infinitely better' Naruto thought feeling the softness of her breasts sandwiching his dick

Will immediately starts pumping Naruto's dick with her breasts making him moan in pleasure, even with her impressive bust his dick could clearly still be seen so Will took advantage and let it enter her mouth as she desired it wanting to taste it even more and even used her tongue to pleasure him

Naruto could no longer take such pleasure from both his girlfriend's breasts and her mouth he felt himself reaching the end of his rope "Will i'm gonna cum!" he said painfully trying to hold it in

"Don't hold back spray it all over me" Will said huskily wanting to feel his cum on her skin as she continuously used her cleavage to please him

After Naruto heard that he let it all go shooting multiple shoots of cum at Will which landed on both her face and breasts

Will had an idea she took out her phone and took a picture of herself and after that she immediately started collecting and licking up her boyfriend's cum from her face and breasts, as she licked up the last of Naruto's cum her phone began to ring and when she looked at it she had one thought 'crap' she thought seeing it was her mother's caller id

"I'd pick it up" Naruto said having a good feeling of who it was "your mother _will_ kill you if you don't pick up" he said knowing Susan had a temper equal or even greater to Will's own

"You're blind how the hell do you know it's my mom?" Will asked wondering if he regained his sight and was somehow looking through his bandages

"You don't need sight to know it's your mom" Naruto said wisely "plus all the people you usually call are either in another world, working, and present so it's not too hard to guess it's your mom" he said having a smug grin

"Smartass" Will mumbled under her breath

"You love it" Naruto said knowing his girlfriend liked his bold and lively attitude

"Hey mom" Will said frustrated by her mother's timing

" _Will where are you?_ " Susan asked curiously over the phone

"I'm at Naruto's" Will said as simply as possible

" _Well you need to get home you have a lot of homework to do_ " Susan said being the caring mother that she was

"Fine" Will said tiredly but felt surprisingly grateful 'she might've done me a favor I haven't actually started using the birth control she gave me' she thought knowing she would've probably went all the way with Naruto' shought

"Everything ok?" Naruto asks curiously

"Yeah but I gotta go" Will said sadly

"But hey did you ya know?" Naruto asked a little embarrassed even after all that had happened

It took a few seconds for Will to get what he was asking and when she did she had a lite blush "no but it's ok"

Naruto pulls her into his lap "no its not and since you are on a time limit I have a idea how to return the favor" he said as he putting her on her back as he started sucking on her breasts causing her to moan and then proceeded to grab both her legs and started rubbing her covered pussy with his very hard dick

Will is surprised that Naruto was still rock hard and his sudden forcefulness but greatly enjoyed it as she felt an overwhelming feeling of pleasure, after a few minutes of this both she and Naruto eventually cum Will's panties and pants were completely soaked and Naruto covered her stomach in cum, Will pulled Naruto into a kiss as a thank you as she trembled from the pleasure he just delivered to her

(a few minutes later)

Will had gotten into some new clothes that Naruto gave her which luckily fit and weren't gender specific "sorry that we have to stop here" she said wanting to continue their little _activity_

"It's fine besides I'd like to be able _see_ my girlfriend when we did _that_ " Naruto said with a smirk of anticipation for when that moment would happen

Will gives him a final kiss before she leaves with a honest to god smile on her face

 _ **(LIME/LEMON END)**_

(Meridian)

The girls had just left the infinite city after freeing the rebel prisoners from the prison camp and where about to portal home

"What's the hold up" Hay Lin asked as Irma, Cornelia, and Taranee

"W-Well you see H-Hay Lin here's the thing" Taranee said nervously trying to find the right way to say what she was about to say

"Oh just say it" Irma said impatiently

"Were doing this thing where we all date him" Cornelia said knowing Taranee was still a little shy

"You guys are trying to start a harem?" Hay Lin asked knowing what it was

"Yeah how'd you know?" Irma asked curiously

"You do realise I'm an anime fan right?" Hay Lin said as it was one of her favorite things to watch like sci fi

"And harem's are a genre?" Irma asked curious to _what_ her seemingly innocent friend watched

"I don't have to answer that and why are you telling me about this?" Hay Lin said quick to denial then tried to change the subject entirely

"Cause we've seen the way you look at Naruto" Cornelia said as she and the other's knew how fond Hay Lin was of Naruto's company

Hay Lin blushed at the implications of what her friend was suggesting

"Listen we don't need an answer now just think about it" Irma said as she knew Hay Lin would be hard to convince "oh and don't tell Will" she said knowing Will would've been the hardest one of all to convince

(Kandrakar)

"The guardians seem to be doing very well" the Oracle said as he and the other council members saw their impressive and ever growing power and skills

"They grow more and more powerful by the day" a member said others not knowing if it was out of recognition or fear

"It's because of that _boy_ " Luba said with a glare

"Calm yourself Luba he's proven not to be a threat" the Oracle said as he had seen Naruto show nothing but kindness and self sacrifice, but he was still weary of him as ever since his arrival he hadn't been able to see into the future

"How can you expect me to be calm we have a _boy_ and that _man_ to worry about" Luba said angrily as she and the council knew of Bee "he also carries a beast inside him like the boy and do I need to remind you what _we all_ saw when he used that _beast's_ power he basically almost slayed the worm with his bare hands" she said as she was still terrified of being on the receiving end of such power

"Yes but it was due to our actions that this 'Bee' is here if you remember correctly" the Oracle said as he regretted his hasty decision

"We need to keep calm this boy is no threat he continues to help the guardians and the rebels" Halinore said thinking he was an asset

"Yes and neither has this Bee character and he also provides support to the rebellion" the Oracle said not wanting their to be panic within the council since both Naruto and Bee seemed to be on the side of good


	27. Chapter 27

(Naruto's house)

Naruto had just woken up and was currently undoing the bandages around his eyes and when he was done wrapping them he slowly opened his to adjust to the light, he then looked at himself in the mirror in deep thought 'hope that lightning didn't affect my rinnegan' he thought activating it and saw the his rinnegan seemed completely normal

Naruto proceeded with his morning rituals and when he finished his shower he went to his room to get dressed but before he did he saw that his phone had the notification light blinking 'wonder who sent me a message' he thought as he opened his phone to see something that made most of the blood in his body travel down south, it was a picture of Will covered in his cum with a joyful smile on her face

'Now I need another shower a really really cold shower and I really need to start reading pervy sage's books who knows I actually might get some _good_ tips' Naruto thought going back to the bathroom not seeing that he got a message

(later at the silver dragon)

"Can someone explain to me how someone who can _teleport_ be so late?" Irma said as they waited around in the silver dragon basement

"Because said teleporter can only teleport to where he has a marker which the silver dragon didn't have….till now" Naruto said walking inside placing a slip of paper with the flying raijin on the windowsill

"Ok can we please open the book now?" Caleb said impatiently wanting to see if the heart could open the book

"Ok ok keep your pants on" Will said taking out the heart and holding it over the book then it spontaneously open going page after page until it stopped dead center in the middle of the book

"Oh c'mon! it's blank" Caleb said sounding whiny in disappointment

"Give it a minute" Naruto said knowing things like seals and the things within them weren't always what they appeared to be

"We don't have a minute we need to know Phobos plans for Elyon-" Caleb was saying till Will cut him off from ranting about not wanting to waste anymore time on the book

"And Naruto" Will said wanting to know what Phobos plans were for him since he went through a lot of effort to try and get him

Not a second later Phobos image projected over the book " _the day draws near when Elyon coronation shall happen and in five days it will mark the day of my greatest triumph, when her powers reach their peak I shall steal it for myself and leave her soul a withering black rose_ " the recording of Phobos said

Everyone in the room was horrified by what they heard and grew angry at what Phobos had planned

" _And 'Naruto' the weak minded fool_ " the recording said as it kept talking " _he wields so much power yet doesn't use it to its fullest potential by crushing those beneath him he chooses to_ help _others and even though his power is full of_ darkness _I had a taste of it and my body yearns for more of it and when I have him he won't suffer the same fate as m dear sister no I shall keep him alive so I can drain his power each and every time he regains it_ " the recording said as Phobos image disappeared and the book closed itself

Everyone in the basement didn't dare to speak as the news they had just received was so shocking it took the words right out their mouths

"At least we now have a timeline on how long we have" Naruto said not even caring that Phobos knew his power was renewable and that he wanted to use him as a human battery, he saw the worried look on Will's face and gave her a gentle hug trying to sooth her of her worries

Hay Lin sees this and is envious as she could feel the love they had for each other

"We need to stop him!" Cornelia said worried for both Elyon and Naruto

"The best thing we can do is train till the perfect opportunity presents itself" Naruto said knowing and hating that waiting for the perfect opportunity was the best plan

"What's the point of having all this power if we can't just storm the castle an just take her?" Irma said hating this

"Elyon, Phobos, an entire army take your pick" Taranee said knowing the odds weren't in their favor

"And even if we somehow got her we'd be stuck with a supercharged girl who I don't know if you've realized this has about as much power as all of you combined" Naruto said as Elyon's powers seemed to grow at an exponential rate to where it was stronger than that of the heart of kandrakar "together I know you can win but you need to remember she has abilities we might not even know about and imagine what she'll do if we brought her here no more secret identity and goodbye normal life" he said knowing that a fight with Elyon even by herself was bad

"What about you?" Hay Lin asked curiously "you are stronger than all of us you've shown us that in training countless times why can't you fight her" she asked getting everyone's attention as she brought up a good point

"I can fight Elyon but if she draws me into a corner I won't be able to hold back any longer" Naruto said knowing that all her magic power might've almost equal to his level of chakra without magic "she has about three quarters of my full power so if we fight everything around us is gonna get destroyed" he said thinking back to how he fought Nagato's six pain's and the damage they did at full power

"So best to keep you two apart" Irma said not very keen on the idea of seeing Naruto fight Elyon at his full power as he beat each of them easily in training so the thought of his full power in a fight wasn't something she wanted to be in the middle of

"Yep" Naruto said as all his powers verses Elyon's ever growing one's made it that much worse "hey who wants to go bowling" he said seeing the downcast looks in their faces

(later)

"Wow Cornelia that just sucked" Irma said as she watched Cornelia roll a gutter ball

"Shut up Irma" Cornelia said as she hated that she didn't hit anything

"You need to work on your aim Cornelia power has little to do with it" Naruto said as he and the others ate some fries as they waited for their turns

"Alright fine" Cornelia said taking her second shot and managed to hit all ten pins which surprised her and the others

"Told ya" Naruto said with a smirk

"Hey why were you late this morning?" Irma asked curious to why he was late

"I ahhhh got held up" Naruto said remembering the picture his girlfriend sent him

Will smirked glad that even after one session of what she and Naruto did she can still make him hot and bothered with a picture

"Guys it's Thomas and Elinor Brown I found out where there being held" Caleb said getting everyone's attention

"Where" Cornelia and Naruto said simultaneously

"Their in Cavigor prison it impenetrable and it completely underground" Caleb said knowing the layout thanks to all the maps Naruto was able to steal from the castle whenever they infiltrated it

(later in Meridian)

Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin were currently flying toward the prison while carrying Bee "so you know the plan right?" Irma asked as they should see the prison in a few moments

"Fo sho" Bee said confidently

'Why does that not put me at ease? Irma thought to herself "ok then let me tell it to you again were the distraction while Will, Cornelia, Naruto and Caleb dig up from the infinite city to the prison" she said still not understanding why Bee was here

(infinite city)

"Their almost in position" Will said as the heart let out trails of light that seemed connected to each individual girl

"You ready Cornelia?" Naruto asked as she already made an entrance to the prison

"Two steps ahead of you" Cornelia said as they all went up

(above the prison)

"You guys ready?" Taranee asked as they had a pile of big rocks

"Bombs away" Hay Lin said as they all started dropping rocks getting all the guards attention making them all rush toward the semi surface area of the prison as they prepared to fight the guards sounded the alarm which alerted Cedric and his small army in the distance

"This ain't gonna be good" Bee said to himself as he saw the army approach, he used his lightning to get a good distance away from the prison and got close to the army

Cedric cared very little of who was in his way as he transformed he got closer and closer ready to kill Bee

"Yo you about to have a confrontation against my collaboration it'll go off like a destination leading to your annihilation yeah!" Bee said as eight tentacles popped out of him as he transformed into a giant creature that seemed to be a mix of an octopus and a bull

Cedric was shocked by the sight of the giant creature in front of him and grew incredibly fearful

"Light hack!" Bee yelled as he fired a yellow beam of lightning out of the eight tails mouth shocking Cedric and all the guards to fall to the ground unconscious from the massive amount of lightning that passed right through them "yo check it you all got jacked by my weak light hack" he said making a pose

The girls were in a state of shock and stopped their assault by what they had just seen Bee do

"That was so awesome!" Hay Lin said in excitement

"For once i'm speechless" Irma said as what had just happened

"The rapping kinda kills the mood a little though" Taranee said as she was still impressed by the unique display

(inside the prison)

"Care to explain why we didn't know about these things Caleb?" Naruto said as he backed away from the giant scarab looking bugs

"We had blueprints of the the place not what they kept down here" Caleb said holding his sword out

"Can we just get outta here please?" Will said as she and Cornelia who was carrying blunk flew while Naruto and Caleb walked up the walls

"Can someone explain why we need Blunk again?" Naruto said almost forgetting about the pasling

"Because we need a bloodhound" Caleb said as there were dozens of cells "ok Blunk sniff them out" he said handing Blunk Mr Brown's shirt

(later)

"Are you _sure_ this is the right one?" Naruto asked as they opened a couple cells and were attacked by a few unstable prisoners

Blunk nodded his head as he was sure this was the right one

"Ready?" Caleb asked him wanting to be prepared for whatever or whoever came out the cell

"Let's do it" Naruto said as the stone door started to rise and after a few seconds no one came through "oh c'mon" he said walking into the cell thinking it was empty until he saw Elyon's parents sitting down with creepy smiles and a far away look in their eyes "oh crap they've been drugged" he said snapping his fingers in front of their faces hoping for a response

"It was their food" Caleb said as he sniffed the food tray

"Mr and Mrs Brown it's me Cornelia don't you recognize me?" Cornelia asked them hoping for a response

"Cornelia it's so nice to see you" Mrs Brown said still smiling

"You need to get up we're leaving" Will said not wanting to stay here

"Why would we leave? we're so happy here" Mr Brown said as he seemed so at peace

"Whatever drug they've been given must make it so that they see a joyful environment but are still somehow responsive" Naruto said as he saw that their eyes were dilated "they were being drugged for when they'd see Elyon" he said not knowing how long they've been drugged

"If they were being prepped to see her I have an idea" Will said whispering something into his ear

"Ok but you know it might backfire right?" Naruto said because what Will had asked him might not get the results she was after

"Do it" Will simply said wanting him to do it

(minutes later)

"Guys we gotta go!" Irma said as she and the others flew down leaving Bee with some guards "Will you done yet?" she asked as she thinks she bought them enough time

"Almost" Will said as Caleb was about to use the master lever to unlock all the cells

"Will you need to open a portal outside Heatherfield we need it to get everyone out of here" Naruto said as he didn't have one of his father's kunai at the rebel hq and didn't have the required mastery of the flying raijin to teleport so many people

Will focused on a place where they could go and soon opened up a portal

As they gathered all the prisoners they soon heard a noise that sounded like the clicking of fangs

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he saw the bugs stamped towards them "shit the bugs must've had a door and when we used the master lever it must've unlocked their door as well Phobos probably installed it so he could kill all the prisoners inside this place" he said seeing no other reason why Phobos would have the door for these bugs connected to the master lever to all the cells 'sadistic fuck' he thought as he hated Phobos even more

"We need to hurry!" Hay Lin said as the bugs seemed to be immune to their elemental attacks

Naruto and the others were about to enter the portal since it looked like everyone entered, until Naruto heard a scream and saw a father, mother, and daughter cornered by the bugs 'damn it' he thought as he rushed over to them running on top of bugs 'i'm not gonna make it' he thought until he unconsciously activated his rinnegan and somehow opened a portal slicing a bug that was about to kill them in half "go through the portal" he yelled out running toward it himself then looked back toward the girls "go through the portal now" he said as the girls went through their portal and quickly sealed it as Naruto did the same

(later in the infinite city)

"We can't thank you enough you hardly know us and you went through all this trouble" Mr Brown said as she and the other prisoners walked about through the infinite city

"You took care of my of my best friend in the whole world for seventeen years" Cornelia said as they were important to Elyon meaning they were important to her

"We'll get her back we promise" Naruto said getting nods of agreement from the others

"Yo get off me!" Bee said shaking a very drugged up Blunk who was trying to take a bite out of his leg

"How long is he gonna be like that?" Hay Lin asked to no one in particular

"From how long Elyon's parents had been affected and how much of the drugged food he ate i'd say an hour maybe two" Naruto said as he was just guessing from how long Elyon's parents were under its influence

"So Will since we saved the day yet again wanna grab dinner" Naruto asks her

"Yeah we have a ton to celebrate we saved lives and we found out _you_ can open portals" Will said walking up to him placing her hands on his chest

Hay Lin watched the scene before her and grew envious as she wondered if the other girls were right about her feelings for Naruto

"C'mon let's go" Naruto said opening a portal to his house

(later at Phobos castle)

"I hope you bring good news Cedric" Phobos said as Cedric and the army came back worse for wear

"Yes my prince" Cedric said even after all that happened he still completed his mission as he brought forward Elyon's _parents_

"Hello prince Phobos it's so nice to see you again" Mrs Brown said with a smile

"Yes so nice" Mr Brown said with a smile that matched his wife's

"Ah and here I thought you had failed me well done Cedric" Phobos said walking inside with the two

(later)

"It's so good to see you" Elyon said hugging both her parents

"They have had a long journey they should get some rest-" was all Miranda got to say as she was punched in the stomach by Mr Brown knocking her out

"Dad why did you do that" Elyon asked until her dad burst into a cloud of smoke revealing Naruto "N-Naruto how are you here?" she asked both happy and confused

"Listen Elyon you need to listen to me calm down" Naruto said as he and her sat down on the bed, he then looked at _Mrs Brown_ "go guard the door transform into her so no one gets suspicious" he said as _Mrs Brown_ burst into smoke revealing Miranda

"Naruto I-if you're here where are my parents?" Elyon asked wondering where her parents were

"They're safe" Naruto said with a reassuring and comforting smile "but Elyon I need you to listen to me ok Phobos isn't who he claims to be" he said knowing their was gonna be some denial

"Naruto what the other girls have told you-" Elyon was saying till Naruto stopped her

"Is the truth" Naruto quickly said "they've done nothing but save lives and protect the people of Meridian" he said calmly and saw that she was about to retort "Elyon you've had to have notice strange things have happened here or that your brother has asked you to do strange things" he said as he had a theory that Phobos was putting Elyon in situations where she'd use her powers to his benefit

"I-" Elyon said stopping for a second and thought back to some of the things Phobos made her do

"And haven't you seen things in this kingdom that have seemed strange with the people? the attacks you've seen?" Naruto said knowing he was mentally assaulting her mind and what she believed to be true, but he knew she needed to hear the truth

Elyon had thought back to her times walking though the kingdom seeing the grateful looks upon the peoples faces but also looks of relief like her appearance made it seem like she was a saviour rescuing them from a terrible fate

"Elyon I need you to believe me when I say this the guardians are your friends and so am I, we need you to believe us and even if you don't can you atleast promise me you'll look for answers to the questions you have?" Naruto said knowing he gave her a lot to think about and a lot to question

Elyon nodded as she knew some of the things Naruto said made her question some of the things that were happening

"Alright I guess it's my time for me to go" Naruto said getting up

"Naruto wait" Elyon said grabbing his shirt stood on her toes and pulled him into a kiss

Naruto was surprised by the kiss and should've stopped it immediately as even though he was a clone he was dating Will, but he couldn't as he felt the need to just keep kissing her and soon got caught up in the moment

Elyon pulled away and looked directly into Naruto's eyes "I've wanted to do that for a long time" she said taking a deep breath

"I-I-I" Naruto said stuttering then calmed himself down "listen Elyon I don't have a lot of time ok but I promise you we'll talk more when I get the chance and also don't panic as I kinda explode into a cloud of smoke" he said as he did what he just said as he and the disguised clone outside exploded into a cloud of smoke

"Man my life is crazy" Elyon said thinking out loud 'I hope my life gets less complicated and makes more sense' she thought then remembered the kiss she gave Naruto

Miranda soon woke up and realized that Elyon's parents were no longer here and went to go alert Phobos

(same time at the silver dragon)

Something wrong?" Will asked Naruto as she saw his face redden

"Nah but Elyon did receive the message" Naruto said with a smirk "I mean it was pretty smart of you to ask me to make clones then transform into Elyon's parents" he said still impressed by her genius plan

"Well i'm glad it worked out" Will said with a smile

As the couple enjoyed their moment together they were unaware that they were being watched by the guardian of air who soon walked away taking out her phone dialing up a number then after a few seconds after calling it and when the person picked up all that Hay Lin said was "i'm in" before hanging up

(Irma's house same time)

"That was fast" Irma said thinking out loud before putting her phone down

(next day at Naruto's house)

"Ok you guys ready? this is gonna get be hard" Naruto said as all the girls paid attention "i'm gonna help you fully utilize your elements into weapons or things you can channel them into" he said knowing elemental manipulation was tricky

"What's the big deal?" Irma said as it seemed simple enough as she's done it a few times already

"The big deal is it's difficult and can be very dangerous if done incorrectly" Naruto said wanting them to take this seriously "now since you've all gotten a better grasp on your elements I can teach you this" he said channeling some lightning creating a sword, then a wall of earth, then a water dragon, followed by a fireball with the appearance of a dragon, and finally a sickle of wind cutting off some nearby trees

The girls were in awe by what they just saw and soon thought how useful something like that would've been

"Now you guys ready to start?" Naruto asked getting eagger nods "great no here you are" he said giving them each a kunai "focus your chakra and magic into these channeling your element and throw them against a tree and when your able to make it go through in one shot you'll be ready" he said walking off

"And how long is this gonna take?" Cornelia asked his retreating figure

"I don't know that's up to you I've taught you enough control to channel your elements and now you'll have to channel the through an object" Naruto said knowing this would actually take a while compared to everything else

'Maybe we should've done the baking' the girls thought as they had a bake sale coming up and thought it be a perfect opportunity to ask Naruto to leave some clones so they could train

(later)

As the girls trained outside Naruto was currently sitting down in his house meditating entering his mindscape "hey how you doing?" he said sitting down a few feet away from the giant prison bars holding the giant fox

The giant fox didn't even bother to register Naruto's question as it stared right at him as if his eyes were looking into his very soul **"what happened to you"** he asked wanting an answer

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked not really sure by what he meant

" **I haven't been able to sense the** _ **real**_ **you in some time"** the nine-tails said as he was both curious and angry from what happened to the other Naruto

'Crap does he mean my dark self?' Naruto thought as that was the only thing he could possibly be talking about "me and him merged I accepted who I am" he said actually surprising the nine-tails

' **He accepted his hatred'** the nine-tails thought a little impressed by what Naruto did

"And that's why I want us to get along better" Naruto said surprising the fox "if I can accept my darkness I can definitely accept you" he said surprising the fox even more

" **I need time to think about this"** the fox said as he needed time to think about this as their was never a human in his entire existence and to hear that threw him off slightly

"Take as much time as you need buddy" Naruto said before he disappeared from the seal

The nine-tails starred at the spot Naruto had just disappeared from for a few moments and then thought about what Naruto said 'buddy huh?' he thought and wondered about that as he had been called a lot more unpleasant names before this moment

(outside the seal)

"Naruto!" Caleb said basically barging into his house

"What's wrong?" Naruto said rushing over to him seeing the state he was in and the emotional look on his face

"We broke into the castle to steal some grain" Caleb said in a little pain as he had some injuries

"And some people got caught when you were trying to steal it" Naruto said as it wasn't that hard to deduce

"They got Aldarn" Caleb said wanting Naruto to know that this was personal

"Then we gotta go save him" Naruto said knowing how important it was to Caleb "i'll go get the girls and get ready myself so you just sit down and rest so we can come up with a plan" he said bringing his friend over to the couch

(later in the infinite city)

"So you got a plan or are we doing this completely half cocked?" Naruto asked as they all walked toward the rebel hq

"No I actually have a-" Caleb was saying till they walked past a pillar and saw Aldarn "Aldarn!" he said running up to him "how are you here? did you escape?" he asked not understanding how his best friend was here

As Caleb and Aldarn talked about how Elyon let him go, Naruto saw that his eyes were a silver instead of their regular brown color 'oh hell no' he thought before he rushed over to Aldarn and put him in a choke hold

"Naruto what are you doing? stop!" Caleb yelled as he and the others were shocked by what he was doing

"Look at his eyes Caleb Aldarn isn't even thinking for himself" Naruto said as he flooded Aldarn with magic hoping to disrupt Elyon's control on him and after a few moments Aldarn's silver eyes lost their color and soon returned to their original brown color

"Is he ok" Caleb asked curiously

"Yeah" Naruto said as he released him "but Caleb he wasn't the only person to go with you guys I need to check the others so we know we're not all at risk" he said as he wanted to know who else was there in case they were under the same control

(later)

"I'm sorry are you out of your damn mind" Naruto said as he heard Caleb's plan

"This spot is perfect and-" Caleb was saying till Naruto cut him off

"It was picked by Phobos if he picked it he must have a reason" Naruto said as Caleb wanted to take advantage of the location to either attack Phobos or break into the castle and raid it for more supplies and provisions

"But Naruto we can do this" Caleb said wanting to take full advantage of their current situation

"Listen I made contact with Elyon and she is confused and is starting to question things about her brother, if we do something this drastic Phobos will use it against us and manipulate Elyon" Naruto said knowing this was a risk not worth taking then realized something "wait Phobos gave Aldarn and the other's a map right?" he asked Caleb

"Yeah what about it?" Caleb said as Aldarn remembered and told them everything that happened when they saw Elyon

"That map just became very useful" Naruto said having a plan "i'm gonna go with the girls to go check out the spot Phobos picked and i'm gonna need a bow and arrow I have a job a clone will need it for" he said knowing what he was doing was risky

(later at the whogon nesting grounds)

"What do you expect to find out here?" Will asked not seeing anything out of the ordinary

"Something that's outta place this is Phobos were talking about" Naruto said as he had a feeling Phobos did something to the area

"I mean there is nothing but a bunch of whogans and giant blue eggs" Hay Lin said amazed by their appearance

Naruto looked at the birds and the eggs and picked up on something Hay Lin said 'giant eggs' he thought looking at the size of both the birds and the eggs 'no way these birds laid those eggs something's not right' he said approaching an egg an saw that it didn't resemble any type of bird species he had encountered "Irma blast this egg with water" he said backing away

"Sure thing babe" Irma said making a gun hand sign and shot water at the egg removing it's blue coating and it soon started to crack

"Everyone back up!" Naruto said knowing that whatever came out the egg was something dangerous

Seconds later the egg fully cracked revealing a larvex

"Oh c'mon!" Taranee said as she hated these things

"Guys look their all hatching!" Cornelia said nervously as larvexs popped out of their eggs

"Everyone split into teams of three Will and Hay Lin are with me" Naruto said as they transformed

"Ah Naruto!" Taranee said worried by what she saw while she was with Cornelia and Irma

"Taranee what's wrong?" Naruto asked until he looked where she was looking and saw a giant green web make a dome around them "I really gotta read up on the wildlife here" he said as he had enough of all the weird crap some of the animals here did "guys we can't leave!" he said getting looks of surprise and confusion

"What? why!?" Will asked as he could teleport them even if they got trapped in the web

"These things are here in the center of the whogon's nesting grounds we leave now they go onto the brink of extinction with the larvexs here" Naruto said knowing that if the larvexs were left here it would cause a drastic change in the food chain and the larvexs numbers would continuously grow out of control

"Well do you have a plan?" Cornelia asked readying her powers

"Yeah survive and kill all of these things" Naruto said as he and the others readied themselves, he summoned up some kunai and shuriken

"How many of these things are there?" Hay Lin asked as she and the others used their powers fully as they couldn't hold back against the larvexs since they had some immunity to their attacks

"Since Phobos thought _all_ the rebels would be here it wouldn't surprise me if he brought as many as he could so im guessing about a hundred" Will said as more and more seemed to pop up

"She is not wrong" Naruto said trying to gather sage chakra which proved very difficult since he couldn't use clones and wasn't able to stay still for long but luckily enough he gathered half his usual amount and was surprised by what he sensed 'what the hell' he thought looking down to the ground beneath him as his sage, he could literally make an outline of a giant larvex right under them 'shit this thing must be the mother and I seriously wonder how we all end up fighting creatures then their mother's' he thought not knowing that his sage mode no matter how little he had summoned it got the attention of the larvex mother underground who quickly moved toward the surface and revealed herself to be a truly terrifying creature

The mother larvex appeared to be very different compared to a regular larvex her body was five times the size of the standard larvex, the mandibles were bigger and sharper with some small appendages coming out of her mouth and even on the inside of her mouth was rows and rows of teeth, the claws around her body were longer and sharper compared to the other larvexs, the mother soon laid it's bright red eyes on Naruto and let out a loud roar

'Oh shit this isn't gonna be good' Naruto thought as he saw the larvexs stopped attacking the girls and soon charged him 'shit that wasn't some random roar she must communicate through sounds like other bugs and animals' he thought as the larvexs circled around him

"Naruto" Will yelled as the bugs surrounded him

"I got this get back" Naruto yelled as his rinnegan appeared and he used the almighty push to clear some space between himself and the larvexs, he then created a clone who helped him create a rasenshuriken with the remaining sage chakra he had and was prepared to throw it right at the mother

"Naruto wait" Hay Lin said flying over to him as the other girls continued to fight the other larvexs "let me add some of my wind to it" she said as she remembered Naruto once telling her and the others that elements of the opposite nature can increase another if used together or that two elements of the same nature combined can increase its power

Naruto smiled and was actually curious to how more wind would affect the rasenshuriken or how much more powerful it would be "let's do it Hay Lin I need you to focus as much magic and chakra into the rasenshuriken" he said seeing the larvexs get closer to them

Hay Lin placed her right above the rasenshuriken and did as Naruto instructed channeling as much power as she could

"Woah" Naruto said as he saw the rasenshuriken start to change as the blades began to thin taking the shape of that of a demon wind shuriken spinning even faster than he'd ever seen and the rasengan at the center of it became brighter than ever before and made a high pitched sound as the wind howled around them "now let's kill this bitch" he said as he tossed the rasenshuriken right at the mother larvex "everyone fly away" he said taking of not wanting to be at ground zero when the much more powerful rasenshuriken hit the mother and unleashed it's torrent of winds

The rasenshuriken made its way toward the mother killing the larvexs that were even in its path or even close by it as even the wind that circulated around it was deadly and when it hit the mother it made her let out a loud wail of pain before the rasenshuriken expanded to where she was completely shredded from the cellular level leaving no trace of her, but the rasenshuriken didn't stop there it let out a violent torrent of wind that destroyed the dome and killed all the larvexs there leaving nothing but flat land with no trace of the larvexs

(in the distance)

"Whoa" was what all the girls said as they barely escaped the effects of the rasenshuriken as they were blown away even though they got out of the dome due to Taranee being able to burn through the webbing thanks to her blue flames being hot enough to melt through

'Man I can't believe how powerful that was' Naruto thought as a normal rasenshuriken would've destroyed about half of the dome but with Hay Lin's help the power of it doubled 'due to all her hard work and her heritage she is about equal to me in terms of power to wind' he thought impressed by how far the girls came in the past couple months as they were about as strong as he was when he returned to the leaf in terms of skill and power

(Phobos castle)

Elyon was staring down the red carpet hoping for the rebels to appear for the truce 'I need answers to what Naruto has told me' she thought as her mind couldn't stop questioning and thinking about everything that she's been told or saw

Phobos saw the sad look on his sister's face and knew it was time to persuade her that the rebels went back on their word, but he was interrupted when an arrow hit the table with a paper wrapped around it

Elyon took the paper from the arrow and when she immediately opened it she saw that it was the map her brother gave the rebels "this is the map you gave the rebels and it's a completely different location from here" she said glaring right at her brother

Phobos internally panicked as he didn't plan for this to happen and if he didn't play it right he would completely lose Elyon's trust "I don't trust the rebels Elyon I wasn't willing to risk your safety" he said hoping that if he said it was about her safety she'd be gullible enough to buy it

"Maybe your dishonesty is why there's a rebellion in the first place" Elyon said as she walked away from Phobos 'either my brother is to protective or Naruto is right' she thought as this didn't help ease her thoughts or give her any real answers to the questions she had

(in the distance)

Naruto's clone holding a bow watched as Elyon stormed away from Phobos 'atta girl and your days are numbered Phobos' he thought before dispelling

(later at Naruto's house)

"So you guys ready to see how your control has improved?" Naruto asked as they had improved on channeling their elements through their kunai to a good degree

"What about Caleb?" Hay Lin asked curiously as she hadn't been training with them lately

"He's in Meridian cause we have such a short time frame but don't worry I sent Bee there to train and help him" Naruto said as he wanted Caleb to be at his best when the fight against Phobos begins and with Bee their to help him and the rebellion eased his worries

"So how we gonna do this babe?" Irma asked curiously

"Were gonna use some of the exercises I already taught you" Naruto said knowing their increased power and skill should show in the exercises "Will I've noticed you've been practicing your lightning body technique wanna see how fast you can really go" he asked knowing his girlfriend had been practicing to make herself faster and to make the technique improve upon the speed it gave her

"Ok let's go!" Will said as Naruto went to the otherside of his yard "ready?!" she called out to him as she started channeling power throughout her body but focused a little more in her feet

"Ready!" Naruto said as Will seemed to disappear momentarily before appearing right before him sending a fist right at him 'amazing her speed in that state makes it hard to follow her if one wasn't trained to keep up at such intense speeds' he thought as he was lucky he had faced such fast opponents otherwise he wouldn't have been able to keep track of his girlfriend

'Damn he can still keep up' Will thought as Naruto may not have been moving at her speed he was still able to block her attacks

"That's enough Will" Naruto said as their wasn't any point to prolonging this fight "ok Irma you're up" he said with a smirk as he saw how excited she looked "ok now I want you to make a weapon out of water ok?" he asked her

Irma wasted no time and summoned two whips made completely out of water into her hands

"Creative almost everyone goes for something resembling a blade" Naruto said as he quickly made a boulder "ok your task is to slice this boulder in half think you can handle it" he asked knowing she had put a lot of effort into being able to manipulate and control her element

"Bring it!" Irma said not showing any signs of fear or hesitation

'Well she's either very brave or very crazy probably both' Naruto thought as he launched the boulder at her

Irma quickly swung a whip cutting the boulder in half

Naruto went to the split boulder and saw that it was a clean cut 'man that girl's control is scary' he thought thinking that Irma had trained a lot to gain this level of control "ok Taranee you ready to breath some fire?" he asked as he walked her to the beach

Taranee breathed calmly trying to take as much air into her lungs and when she was ready she unleashed a torrent of blue flames that created so much steam it basically engulfed Naruto's house

'Man hate to be on the receiving end of that' Naruto thought as he had been hit with fireballs before but if he ever got hit by one like Taranee's that would've probably done him in "ok Cornelia-" he was saying till he got interrupted

"Got it" Cornelia said as she summoned nearby rocks that encased both her hand's forming gauntlets made out of stone

'Looks like she's been practicing the hand to hand i've shown her' Naruto thought not liking where this was going considering Cornelia had super strength and the earth around her hand's meant she'd be able to hit harder

Cornelia wasted no time rushing toward him sending strikes so powerful they got carried out through the wind due to the force she applied

'Shit this is insane' Naruto thought as he used as much speed as he could muster and got behind Cornelia and put her into a choke hold "that's enough Cornelia" he said before letting her go

"I scarred you huh?" Cornelia said smugly

"Being stronger and being better are two different things" Naruto said as he might've not been as physically strong as Cornelia but that didn't mean he'd lose just because of that

"I don't hear a no" Cornelia said still sounding smug

Naruto just let out a sigh and grew even more annoyed when he heard the fox chuckle

"Naruto I want you to come at me" Hay Lin said surprising everyone

Naruto went straight at Hay Lin charging her at full speed and when he was a few feet away from her he suddenly felt like he hit an invisible barrier 'what the hell' he thought as he was sent back a few feet and when he looked at Hay Lin he saw both her hands were up like when he used the almighty push 'did she replicate my technique using just the wind?' he thought incredibly impressed 'but it's not entirely like it she may only be able to block what she sees and it doesn't seem to be as spread out as the almighty push and see may be limited to using her hands' he thought analyzing her technique as best he could

"How'd I do?" Hay Lin asked curiously

"You did fantastic you all did" Naruto said making them cheer at their success "now I have one thing left to teach you" he said summoning some small hand sized water balloons "I am gonna teach you my signature technique" he said creating a rasengan "I know you guys have seen this before but I never really told you what this is, it's called the rasengan it was made and developed by my dad" he said having a small sad smile

"Your dad" Will said knowing that was a touchy subject

"You mean the guy who took on an entire army" Taranee asked as she remembered when Bee told them a little about Naruto's dad

"The very same" Naruto said with a smirk

"This is gonna be so cool so how long will this take?" Irma asked curiously as she was excited about this

"Well it took my dad three years-" Naruto was saying till he was interrupted

"What?!" all the girls exclaimed loudly

"But it took me a week to learn" Naruto said hoping it would help calm them down

"Ok but do you have a faster way? I mean we have three days till Phobos carries out his plans for Elyon" Cornelia said as she felt like every second she wasted meant Elyon was that much closer to becoming a black rose a fate worse than death

"Nope and I said it took _me_ a week you guys are on your own" Naruto said seeing the surprised looks on their faces "I won't be there to hold your hands for everything and this technique is more than just an attack it'll teach you how you can be creative with your own techniques opening your mind to new possibilities" he said as the rasengan was an inspiration for him

"Ok we got this!" Hay Lin said grabbing a water balloon "how do we do this?" she asked making everyone sweat drop

"Easy you have to use your chakra to manipulate the water inside of it to start rotating it and when you pop it you succeed in the first step" Naruto said explaining the first step then after they all started he went to his patio sat on chair right next to hunter who immediately went to Naruto's lap as he watched the girls train

"Yes!" Irma said as she popped the balloon

"Oh and before I forget no magic especially you Irma!" Naruto yelled out knowing that if they didn't master the rasengan like he did with just chakra it would hurt them in the long run if they ever tried adding an element because even with magic or chakra with shadow clones for an elemental attack if a person didn't know how to channel it alone it would hurt their body physically or internally like his rasenshuriken, but now being able to use just a clone made the damage was minimal and he was on the verge of mastering the rasenshuriken to where he wouldn't need clones

(Meridian)

"We need to ease my sister's doubts if she suspect anything else otherwise this will all have been meaningless!" Phobos said angrily ranting to his second in command

"You needn't worry my prince the coronation is only a few days away" Cedric said hoping to ease the prince's nerverves

"If we don't do something now she might figure it all out before then!" Phobos said in frustration then calmed down as he had a sudden thought come to mind "I need to appeal to her misplaced sense of forgiveness" he said knowing that his sister's misplaced morality


	28. Chapter 28

(Naruto's house)

Naruto had recently woke up and was currently in his kitchen feeding Hunter who seemed ecstatic at the prospect of getting food 'how much can one small dog eat so much?' he thought seeing Hunter chow down on his dog food, he was brought out of his thoughts as his phone started ringing "hello?" he said not even looking at the caller id

" _Naruto we need you at the silver dragon asap!_ " Hay Lin said in urgency

(later at the silver dragon)

"I'm sorry are you telling me she can see into the future?" Naruto asked Yan Lin as everyone were currently in the basement

"It's more like foresight but yes" Yan Lin said calmly

"Ok well you and me are gonna have to disagree on that" Naruto said calmly through with a slight edge "nothing is written in stone there isn't some predestined outcome for us all we get to choose how we live our lives no one else and especially not that bs called fate" he said as he dealt with enough people who believed in fate

"You sounds like you've had experience with someone of the same power" Yan Lin said curious as to why he was so against the power of foresight

"I have there was this girl who was able to predict the future of the death of others and all her predictions had been one hundred percent true" Naruto said remembering a certain blond priestess

"Wait this girl could predict a person's death? freaky" Cornelia said not knowing how'd she handle that if she ever had that ability

"But if her predictions were always right why doubt the power?" Yan Lin asked curiously

"Because she predicted my death" Naruto said simply surprising everyone there

"Wait she predicted that you'd die?" Will said a little scared by the prospect of him dying

"Yeah she said I would be stabbed right through my chest" Naruto said placing his hand over the center of his chest "but I proved her wrong and survived I defied _fate_ so whatever Hay Lin saw can certainly be changed" he said not willing to believe that hard work and effort meant nothing to something that seemed impossible

Cornelia was put at ease at Naruto's little speech as it meant they still had a chance for her best friend

Not a second later Caleb came rushing into the basement

'Oh fuck me what now?' Naruto thought seeing the look of panic on Caleb's face

(later)

"Ok so you're telling me that not only did Phobos take away all of the villagers water but there is a lake which is also some kinda monster?" Naruto asked as the last part of Caleb's explanation through him off 'I mean I've seen some weird stuff but this might be the most out there' he thought a little confused

"Ok so we need to split up me, Naruto, and Will will go to the castle and do some recon while you four handle the lake monster" Caleb said as they needed to divide and conquer

"Um question how exactly do we fight water?" Cornelia asked curiously

"She's right water has no definite shape so they won't be able to do any damage to it" Naruto said as that not being able to hurt something with no physical body presented a problem

"Maybe I can" Irma said getting their attention "I mean what's the point of being the guardian of water if I can't beat something made of water" she said hoping her powers would give her an edge

"That's probably our best bet and besides I probably couldn't do much to it my powers might not even work" Will said not knowing the irony of what she said

"Ok so everyone knows their job" Naruto asked getting nods from everyone

(later in Meridian)

Bee was currently delivering water to different villagers as covertly as he could using his water magic to give as much water to the people as he could but was growing tired as there were many people who needed water

' **You need to take it slow Bee you've been over exerting yourself'** the eight-tails said mentaily

'I can't go slow yo these people be thrivin and need help survivin fo sho' Bee thought answering his partner

' **That kid has really made an impact on you Bee'** the eight-tails thought to himself as ever since they both came here and met Naruto Bee had changed in a way he couldn't describe but it was definitely a positive change as he seemed happier and stronger then he was before

(Phobos castle)

"How do you think the others are doing" Naruto asked as they waited for the guards to change shifts

"You've trained us all to be the best we could be they'll be fine" Will said confidently believing that the other girls could handle it

"She's right you've done your best to help prepare us for whatever may come that's more than what most people can say" Caleb said keeping his eyes on the guards

"That still doesn't mean I can't worry about them" Naruto said as he was still worried about the creature they were facing

"Would you be worried about me?" Will asked curiously

"Of course, I worry for all of you even Elyon and Caleb" Naruto said as they all had become important to him

'He really is to sweet for his own good' Will thought as she adored how compassionate he was

(at the lake with the girls)

"Does anybody have any ideas how to kill this thing" Irma said as she struggled to restrain the kaythem with her own control over water

"We've tried everything!" Taranee said as they tried using their different powers to destroy it, but besides Irma's power to slow it down none of their powers had any success

"Ugh guys" Irma said as she felt her control slipping and saw the kaythem begin to act aggressively "kinda running out of time!" she said as the creature started shaking violently breaking free of Irma's control

The kaythem made solely of water 'glared' directly at Irma and channeled it's power creating blades all over it's body

'Oh shit it can do the same thing as me' Irma thought as it somehow had the same power to manipulate its own water into weapons

"This just got a whole lot worse" Cornelia said as now they would have to fight cautiously

The kaythem didn't stop with just the blades around its body it raised its 'hands' making water in three spots around it rise up and take a similar form to itself

"What word is more terrible than worse?" Hay Lin said as she was then hit by a torrent of water

"Screw you, you walking puddle!" Irma said as she made her whips but this time the whips responded to her anger and they now had spikes covering them as she aimed for it's 'eye'

"It just got serious!" Taranee said as she deeply inhaled and unleashed a torrent of blue flames destroying the kaythem's clones which soon reformed

Cornelia went to it's body her hand's encased in her rock like gauntlets and tried punching its body as hard as she could but every time she punched a huge amount of it's water it simply just absorbed more water from the lake

Hay Lin had about as much success as she used multiple wind blades cutting off it's limbs only for it to make new ones "we can't fight like this" she said as all they did was exert themselves

The kaythem summoned more and more clones and grew even larger

"We need to get rid of this thing!" Hay Lin said but was then grabbed onto by the kaythem, as she struggled to get free she could feel herself growing weak "guys I think this thing can absorb our magic!" she yelled out feeling her powers slipping away

Taranee saw that Hay Lin was growing weaker and her anger just skyrocketed and her power responded to that anger making it swell up inside her and she unleashed it using another breath attack but this time much larger evaporating some of the lake's water leaving only the original kaythem with Hay Lin still in its grasp as Taranee didn't aim for it due to her being in it's clutches and she didn't want to roast her alive

"Ugh what's it gonna take to kill this thing?" Cornelia said as the kaythem was still standing

"What about lightning? Caleb said this thing was made of energy so all we need is lightning" Taranee said hoping that the energy from the lightning would cancel out the kaythem's energy

"Ugh Taranee I don't know if you know this but all the people we know who use lightning are not here so any good ideas" Cornelia said as Naruto, Will, Bee, and even Caleb

As they talked Irma used her powers and was luckily able to manipulate enough of the kaythem's water to free Hay Lin

"That's the thing we can make our own lightning" Taranee said confusing the others "if Hay Lin and I combine our powers we can create an electric charge" she said hoping her knowledge and their powers worked for what she had planned

(in the distance)

"Three have now tapped into their power I hope they can truly help them and I wonder if they'll ever learn to truly tap into it" the nymph said while also thinking out loud about the power the earth, air, and now fire guardian's used

(Phobos castle)

"Does anyone have an actual plan?" Will said as she attacked some guards as the rebellion

"I think it's obvious we fight" Naruto said blasting away a group of guards "Phobos discovered the infinite city and we either had to run and be in the open or risk it all in a this final fight" he said knowing that if the infinite city was discovered the rebels no longer had a safe place to stay

"He's right if we don't do this now the whole rebellion will have been for nothing" Caleb said pushing as much lightning chakra into his sword it's charge being as strong a taser

"We need the others!" Will said as she moved so fast and each time she hit a guard they became unconscious do to the massive force

"I know" Naruto said as they wouldn't be able to keep this up all day "Caleb where the hell is Bee?!" he asked wondering where his fellow jinchuriki was

"I asked Aldarn he said Bee was supplying water to the people" Caleb said as he pushed back three guards who ganged up on him

'Bee you idiot if you're supplying that much water it'll drain you' Naruto thought knowing that even with Bee's vast amount of chakra he would have been supplying it to too many people and he'd be using a lot of chakra, as he fought more and more guards he noticed Blunk hiding in the ground "Blunk!" he yelled wanting to get his attention

"What blondie want?" Blunk yelled out in terror to afraid to look up

"I need you to get the other girls their at lake" Naruto said in urgency

"To far!" Blunk yelled

'It doesn't have to be' Naruto thought as he picked up Blunk "I am so sorry but we need them" he said as he whispered one thing "universal push" and not a second later Blunk was sent flying

(at the lake)

"Let's light this S.O.B. up!" Irma said as lightning soon struck the kaythem

"Right!" Hay Lin and Taranee said as they channeled their respective powers into the air making dark and heavy clouds appear above the lake

'Please don't let me get hit by lightning' Cornelia thought repeatedly as she was right above the kaythem waiting for her hair to stand on end and when it suddenly did "move" she yelled out to the others

When the lightning struck the kaythem the water it used for its 'body' fell back into the lake and it's 'eye' turned red and black falling into the lake

"We are _never_ splitting up without having _all_ the elements" Irma said knowing if Will was here they would've finished this a whole lot sooner

"Do you guys hear that?" Cornelia said as she could swear she heard someone screaming

"Yeah and it's getting louder" Irma said as she looked around for the source

"Guys look up!" Hay Lin said pointing at something that was coming right at them

"Wait is that?" Taranee said squinting her eyes to focus

"Ahhhhhh!" Blunk screamed as he flew right past the four girls and fell into the lake

"Was that Blunk?" Irma asked as they flew down to where he landed

"Yeah but how the hell was he flying through the air" Cornelia asked as they pulled Blunk up from the no longer sentient water

"Best bet says it was Naruto" Irma said knowing that he was the only one who could send Blunk flying

"Mean blondie send Blunk flying need you four back at castle attack happening!" Blunk said as quickly as he could

The moment Blunk said that the girls flew off toward the castle

(back at Phobos castle)

Bee was rushing toward the battlefield as when he made it to the coverard leading to the infinite city he saw a huge amount of soldiers all lined up outside it and as he ran he felt completely exhausted and had less than half of his chakra

' **Bee I really think you should reconsider this'** the eight-tails said mentally

'I can't Gyuuki they're attacking the castle right now I can't just sit down and do nothing while everyone else is fighting for their freedom

' **You haven't called me that in a while'** Gyuuki said mentally **'you are really becoming a better person'** he thought to himself proud of who his jinchuriki was becoming

"Yo eight-o I need some chakra!" Bee said as he transformed into full tailed beast mode using some of his giant tentacles to strike a lot of guards

"Bee!" Naruto called out seeing his transformed friend

"Yo bro!" Bee said as he extended his giant fist toward Naruto who immediately hit it with his own

"Why the hell are they bumping fist's" Caleb asked Will as he momentarily stopped fighting

"I don't know he once told me it's about understanding and connecting with someone when you feel them on a completely different level"

'Wait he did that with me' Caleb thought looking at his hand then Naruto wondering what it meant

"Enough!" Elyon said suddenly appearing extending her hand out making all the trees and their roots trap and hold most of the rebels and the lerdans

"Bee!" Naruto yelled as he saw each of his appenages get restrained cutting as many roots as he could to free his friend

Bee tried breaking free of the roots but the more he struggled the roots seemed to take more of a hold on him 'shit I can't escape this I used to much chakra' he thought as he then looked down at Naruto "Naruto you need to go!" he said making said jinchuriki stop cutting branches

"What?! no Bee i'm not gonna abandon you!" Naruto said refusing to leave his friend

"Naruto if you don't go now they'll have the both of us and Phobos _will_ win this entire war" Bee said breaking his hand free then grabbed Naruto "that's why you need to go" he said throwing him a good distance away

"Naruto!" the girls yelled seeing him be thrown away as they helped as many rebels as they could escape

(later)

"Naruto you need to calm down!" Will said as she held his hand

"I can't Will Bee is trapped in Phobos dungeon and is probably being drained as we speak my friend-no my brother could be dead!" Naruto said with some tears coming down his face "if Phobos kills Bee i'll kill him" he said in a low serious tone

The girls were surprised at this as Naruto valued life and considered it precious, hearing him say he would end Phobos life came to a surprise

(Phobos castle)

"You want to what?" Phobos said trying to conceal the anger in his tone

"Free the rebels" Elyon said plainly

"They attacked the castle!" Phobos said trying to get her to see reason

"You gave them a false location for a treaty signing you've done nothing but make bad decisions in handling this!" Elyon said giving a fair point in the argument "I want a say in what happens in Meridian" she said wanting to be able to make Meridian a better place

Phobos tried to think of a way out of this but the answer came to him in what Elyon said "you're just the princess you need to wait until you become queen" he said hoping his gamble would work

"Well when do I become queen?" Elyon asked impatiently

"At the coronation which is in a couple of days" Phobos said with a smile as this couldn't have worked any better

"Good and I want those rebels freed" Elyon said walking away

"Your sister seems to be taking her role as ruler rather well" Cedric said coming out of his hiding spot from behind a pillar

"Yes it's a shame she won't live long enough to become one" Phobos said neutrally "is he locked up securely?" he asked his second in command

"Yes my prince" Cedric said as he and Phobos walked to a secure cell where one could see Bee restrained vines encased with thorns keeping his powers at bay

"Greetings" Phobos said walking into the cell coming face to face with Bee "you know I have been dying to meet you" he said as he raised his hand toward Bee

"I'm not into dudes yo" Bee said sounding weak but still had enough strength to smirk

"Funny your friend Naruto said something similar when we first met but I have a question for you" Phobos said as his hand started to crackle with lightning "both of you are able to use magic and are able to use powers care to tell me how that's possible?" he asked

Bee responded by spitting right in Phobos face "go fuck yourself" he said and not a second later Phobos zapped Bee

"Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way" Phobos said placing his hand on Bee's head reading his mind as he syphoned his chakra and Gyuuki's, after a few moments Phobos backed away having a look of shock and amazement as he shook violently almost as if he was having a seizure

"My lord" Cedric said reaching out to him only to be blown back by a sudden force of energy that came from Phobos

Phobos fell on all fours his muscles slightly growing in size tearing some parts of his robe, he clutched his head as his eyes shined a bright red and his skin began to sizzle as if it were burning from the inside out

"Nice look it's an improvement" Bee said as he passed out due to lack of chakra and magic

'This-this power' Phobos thought not caring about his body's drastic change, he then looked back at Bee "I must thank you this feeling is magnificent and it will be even better when I steal Naruto's power as well because then I'll be more than any ordinary man _I_ will become... _a God_ " he said putting on a glamour as he left

(back at the lake)

"Why are we here Narrisa" Kisame asked annoyed although grateful that he was able to get out of the dark secret room

"Be careful about using my name in public Kisame" Narrisa said in her mage disguise "and as to why we are here is because I have a _gift_ for you" she said as lightning shot out of her hand and into the lake

"What kinda gift" Kisame asked curiously as he saw a small black and red ball rise from the lake inside of Narrisa's lightning

"This is the kaythem a creature I made a long time ago in my _younger_ days" Narrisa said reminiscing about her former youth, but grew sad as she remembered what the creature represented

"And why are you telling me this?" Kisame ask feeling unsure about this

"Because I intend to fuse it with you" Narrisa said as the lightning containing the black and red ball shot right at Kisame fusing with his chest

Kisame felt his already mutated body once again begin to change as he further changed into a more shark human hybrid as the kaythem affected the piece of Samehada he had inside his body, his muscles expanded, he now had webbed fingers and toes that were also as sharp as talons, scales, a long fin on his back, fins along the side of his forearms that were so sharp they looked like blades, teeth that were so big that if he even closed his mouth one could still see it, and finally a very long tail that dragged along the ground

"With the kaythem now apart of you your power of water has increased and you now have magic" Narrisa said happily 'now all I have to do is wait' she thought happily

(next day in the infinite city)

"Why haven't they been removed" Cedric asked as a guard had just told him that the mage and a dragon were the only ones remaining in the infinite city

"We've sent five men down to get the mage and a dozen platoons to kill the dragon and so far none of them have returned" the guard said as suddenly a bright light soon shined through the city even though it seemed to be a good distance away and not a second later a scream could be heard down inside the mage's lair

Cedric could understand the dragon but the mage was old and seemed like easy prey "well I guess I'll just have to send you down" Cedric said sending him down

The guard slowly went down the stairs slightly trembling in fear and when he made it to the bottom of the stairs he saw lanterns that were given to each of the guards that went down and upon further inspection he could she small pools of blood and severed limbs making him want to vomit in disgust but before he could run back up the stairs in his way was a greyish-blue creature which stared at him as if he were prey and before another second passed the creature ended his life

(Naruto's house)

"Where are you going?" Will asked already knowing the answer as she saw Naruto pack up a lot of weapons and supplies sealing them away

"You know where" Naruto said emotionlessly

"Naruto please don't fight Phobos alone" Will said knowing that this was some kind've rescue-revenge kinda plan

"I'm not gonna fight Phobos...probably" Naruto said not knowing what he'd do when he came face to face with the prince

Will was afraid of what might happen if Naruto did something he'd regret "please just don't go over the edge Naruto I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" she said right before she walked up to him and hugged him from behind "please come back to me" she said almost pleading him

"I promise" Naruto said as he went to his backyard where he saw dozens upon dozens of tents full of rebels 'I really should've thought this through' he thought as it was a miracle they all hadn't been caught with how many people are here

"Naruto!" Caleb said calling out to him

"Have you come up with a plan yet" Naruto asked as Caleb had been trying to come up with a plan to invade the castle

"Not yet" Caleb said as there were still rebels stuck in Meridian either in it's vasts forests or trapped in Phobos prison

"Well c'mon you and me got recon to do" Naruto said as last night when they got to his home they would try the next day to find any weaknesses in Phobos castle

(later at Phobos castle)

"What the fuck is that?" Naruto said as he and Caleb ran on water along with Blunk on Caleb's back from a giant eel like fish

"I don't know it just lives around the castle" Caleb said as they made it to the entrance of an old tunnel underneath the castle which was blocked off by metal bars

"Help me lift that thing's getting closer" Naruto said as they bent down to lift up the bars

"Hurry!" Blunk said as the creature was only feet away

"Go go go!" Naruto said holding the bars up so Caleb and Blunk could slide under and the moment they made it he maneuvered himself so he could drop it and still be on the other side and not a second later the creature rammed into the bars making a loud clang sound "whoo that was close" he said glad that he got out of the way "by the way how'd you know about this?" he asked as he wondered what this was and how Caleb found it

"From a map Bee stole for the rebellion" Caleb said being careful by what he said as he knew of Bee's situation

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled calming himself and just started walking away and as they walked they passed by a catapult and saw many different passages, he saw this and knew what this situation called for, so he focused his magic and chakra and simply made clones appear out of thin air 'looks like my training in making shadow clones with both chakra and magic and no hand signs paid off' he thought as ever since his 'date' with Elyon he had been working on ways for it to match his amount with just chakra and hand signs

"How long do you think it's gonna take?" Caleb asked leaning against a wall

"Depends and how many freaking hallways there are" Naruto said knowing someone built this as either an escape route if the castle was ever invaded or a secret way into the castle

"I'm sorry" Caleb said getting a quizful look from Naruto

"About what?" Nauto asked knowing Caleb had a lot he could be apologizing for a lot

"Ya know about Bee" Caleb said knowing it was hard on him since Bee got captured

"It's ok we're gonna free him we're gonna free everyone" Naruto said not wanting to lose sight of what was important by focusing solely on Bee

"Yeah you're right" Caleb said and suddenly they heard a bell ringing "we've been found out!" he said in surprise

"How? we have Blunk right here" Naruto said as the pasling was currently swimming in the murky water "are there any rebels trying to attack?" he asked knowing people who had little to lose did really stupid things

"No everyone who got away went deep into the woods it's only been a day I highly doubt anyone's that insane" Caleb said a little worried if they were found out

"Oh shit" Naruto said as he had a realization "Phobos has flowers that lets him know about stuff, does he have anything else like that" he said looking at the walls thinking about the old saying about walls having ears

(Phobos throne room)

"And you're sure you saw him?" Phobos said as he seemed even more monstrous as he now had fang like teeth, his hands were now black claws with scales, his hair seemed wild and untamed, and one of his eyes shined a bright red violet color

"Y-yes my prince" Miranda said bowing down as even though he sat in his throne she could feel a miasma inside the throne room suffocating her by it's sheer presence

Phobos started laughing sounding both darkly and hysterically "this is perfect send as many guards as you can to the tunnels" he said as Miranda quickly left trying to get as far away as possible

(in Bee's cell)

Bee was still being restrained by the roots that were keeping his powers at bay, he was barely conscious as he couldn't use any of his powers as the roots kept them at bay 'yo Gyuuki you still there?' he asked mentally sounding exhausted

' **I'm here Bee'** Gyuuki said mentally very tired **'i'm gonna kill that prince I don't even know how he's even alive'** he said mentally as he was confused to no end how Phobos was alive after syphoning all his chakra as it was toxic it to anyone who wasn't a jinchuriki since a tailed beast's raw potent chakra acted like an acidic poison, but he was curious by how monsterous Phobos became with his chakra

(back in the tunnels)

"Get on" Naruto said as he readied the catapult as dozens and dozens of guards rushed through the tunnels

"Why can't you teleport us?" Caleb asked after he and Blunk got on the catapult

"I need to find Cedric and I need to keep my wits" Naruto said knowing he'd feel the effects of the hiraishin as he aimed the catapult a good distance away

"Are you outta your mind?!" Caleb asked as he wondered if his friend was in the right state of mind

"Redhead girl gonna be mad" Blunk said as he wanted to get outta here

"Blunk you're a friend and friends call each other by their names" Naruto said as he knew Blunk had grown on all of them...even though he stole from them constantly

"Listen I want you to know I don't agree with this whatsoever" Caleb said as they heard voices getting closer "but I understand it completely so come back alive cause if you don't Will _will_ kill me and I'll have to kill you" he said jokingly

"Yeah you're just scared of my very hot and terrifying girlfriend" Naruto said with a smirk knowing that Will would unleash her rage on Caleb for what he would tell her "later Caleb" he said cutting the rope of the catapult sending Caleb and Blunk flying

"Greetings boy" Cedric said slithering past the guards "guards follow the rebel leader and his pet!" he said as almost all of the guards left to follow them

"Ya know I'm actually glad you're here it saves me the trouble of hunting your leather ass down" Naruto said with a smirk as he drew some of his father's kunai "now I'm gonna ask this once where is Bee?" he asked angrily glaring right at Cedric

Cedric laughed a little "worried for that pathetic excuse you call a brother" he said as Naruto started gripping the handle to his father's kunai even tighter "it's his own fault for joining the rebels just as it will be yours" he said laughing even more

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto dropped both of his fathers kunai and dashed right at Cedric with a rasengan in his right hand and when he got close to Cedric he shoved it into his face breaking all his teeth as he was sent through a wall taking them both outside

"You're gonna die today" Naruto said standing on top of the water as Cedric swam up making it so the top half of his body was up above the water but he could've been in better condition as he was currently bleeding profusely from his mouth due to all his teeth being broken "and ya know what? maybe i'll go after your little spider-bitch girlfriend cause it'll save me some time cause your girlfriend has probably done as much evil as you" he said goading Cedric knowing he'd take the bait

"Die!" Cedric yelled swimming right at Naruto with the intent to kill

'Perfect' Naruto said jumping up as just behind him was the eel creature he and Caleb tried to avoid jumped right at his back, but since Naruto wasn't in between Cedric and the eel were now on a direct collision course with each other

Cedric panicked as he knew how dangerous the creature could be as it was for that reason why it lived around the castle, so he did his best to maneuver himself out of the way but still got some slashes around his body

Naruto glares at the eel with a massive amount of killing intent making it run away in fear, he then ran over to Cedric as he tried to swim toward land so he could tend to his wounds, but Naruto had other plans as he ran toward Cedric taking out some shuriken connected by some ninja wire and threw it around Cedric wrapping it around him just as he reached land

Cedric used as much strength as possible to try and break the metal wire but as hard as he tried he couldn't seem to break it

"That is pure reinforced chakra metal" Naruto said walking up to him "I knew the regular stuff wouldn't work so I had to improvise" he said getting close to Cedric

Cedric saw an opportunity and tried to us his tail to strike Naruto, but Naruto grabbed it used his chakra enhanced strength to pin it down then took out some kunai stabbing Cedric's tail making him bleed heavily

"You!" Cedric said painfully trying to free himself

"Shut up!" Naruto said grabbing an end of the ninja wire around Cedric and channeled some lightning chakra through it giving Cedic a massive shock

Naruto eyes changed into his rinnegan and continued to glare at Cedric "before this is all over you'll be begging to tell me where Bee is" he said igniting his hand on fire bringing it closer to his wounds

(later in the city)

"I can't believe you left not only Blunk but Naruto!" Will said as she and the others ran toward a portal

"Oh I'm sorry Phobos soldiers didn't give me much of a choice!" Caleb said as he didn't want to abandon either of them

"Listen we don't have time we gotta go save them!" Taranee said as this was a serious situation and she didn't want to panic so she shoved all her fears aside

"She's right you guys" Hay Lin said not wanting to waste time arguing when they had friends to save

The girls saw the portal and transformed before jumping in landing into a battlefield full of bloodied bodies, spikes, and broken weapons

"What the hell happened here?" Irma asked seeing all the destruction and gore

(flashback)

Caleb had just made it through the portal and the guards were trying to make an attempt to go through and capture him but they were stopped by multiple torrents of water

"Sorry even though I'm no hero I have a job to make sure you don't touch that brat who made it through the portal" Kisame said a few feet away from the guards

"By order of prince Phobos we demand that you surrender" a guard said walking up with some shackles

"Oh please do go ahead" Kisame said with a smile as when the guard got close enough he bit him right in his neck ripping off the flesh making him bleed out "now who's next" he said making all the guards back away in fear

Kisame went wild viciously tearing into each and every guard he could get his hands biting into them ripping their flesh off acting like the predator animal he looked like, he tore a few of their arms off with extreme ease, and when some of the guards tried to flee he extended his hand creating multiple water sharks that went after them and quickly 'feasted' upon them

Kisame was about to leave but heard pained screams in the distance and what he saw surprised and shocked him to his very core, Naruto Uzumaki the annoying brat he met a few years ago who he deemed to soft and weak was actually _torturing_ a giant snake man for information, this brought a smile to Kisame's face as he left so he wouldn't be detected and couldn't wait for their next confrontation to see who was the superior predator

(infinite city)

Narissa watched Naruto torture Cedric through the water as she conjured up his image like she did with Caleb to check and moniter him, and she had done some killing before for information or just for the sake of protecting the rebellion from the shadows, but seeing Naruto torture Cedric made her extremly nervous and scarred if she ever crossed him as she knew how much power he possessed and knew that if she ever crossed him before she could match him in terms of power all her plans would be for nothing as he would end her

(end of flashback)

"I don't know but we need to find Blunk and Naruto" Caleb said not really caring for the bodies of Phobos soldiers as they killed some of his fellow rebels so he looked around desperately as Blunk gave him the chance to escape

As they all looked around they heard a loud blood curdling scream

"What the hell was that?!" Cornelia said worried about who's scream that was

No one answered as they all went in the direction of the scream worried it was Naruto or Blunk screaming out in pain, but when they got to the location of the screams they were all shocked by what they saw, Naruto was basically roasting Cedric alive with fire and lightning and from the condition Cedric was in and how bloody he was it seemed Naruto went as far as to cut up Cedric repeatedly

Will was horrified seeing what Naruto was doing and had a truly scary thought ran through her mind 'did-did he kill all those soldiers?' she thought afraid of it being true

"Last chance asshole where the fuck is Bee?!" Naruto yelled tired of torturing him as it was getting him nowhere

Cedric didn't respond and only spat blood and spit in Naruto's face

"Ok well it was nice knowing you Cedric" Naruto said sarcastically as he placed his hand on Cedric's head and as he raised it a white transparent silhouette of Cedric started coming out of his body

"Naruto stop!" Will yelled out as she had tears come down her face "please stop!" she said as her heart ached

Naruto immediately stopped and turned his head to see all the horrified looks, he feels an incredible wave of guilt for scarring them and sees the fear in their eyes as they looked at him 'I-I did this' he thought letting go of Cedric's soul letting it return to his body 'and I almost broke my promise to Will' he thought as his word was his bond

Will saw the guilt in his eyes and knew he wanted to apologize but stopped him "we'll talk later" she said as this wasn't the place to talk about anything

Everyone walked to the portal in deadly silence making it to the battlefield

"The hell happened here?" Naruto asked seeing all the carnage and destruction

"You didn't do this?" Will asked hoping he'd say yes

"What?! no!" Naruto yelled as he may have tortured Cedric but he wouldn't brutally kill all these soldiers

"Naruto no do it fish man do it!" Blunk said coming out of a pile of dirt and armour

"The pasling speaks the truth" a guard said laying on the ground half of his body in the water having a huge bite like gash on his side that bled into water

'Fish man' Naruto thought afraid of what that meant "did he have razor like teeth,and black gills on the side of his neck?" he asked hoping it wasn't Kisame

"Yes he looked part man and part fish he had fins and a tail and he just killed all these men like they were nothing and it all seemed like some big game to him" the guard said bowing his head down out of respect for his dead comrades in arms

"We need to get to my house now!" Naruto said in urgency

"Please take me with you Phobos cure for wounded soldiers is worse then the wound itself" the guard asked practically begging

"If you think that we'll-" Caleb was saying till he got interrupted

"We're helping end of story" Naruto said as he may have went a little over the edge it didn't mean he would let someone die in cold blood

"Ahh!" Taranee said as a morpian stung her ankle

'You have got to be fucking with me' Naruto thought as he remembered that these were morpians from when they were trapped in the painting "ok enough of this everybody grab someone" he said not wanting to waste more time

(later at his house)

Naruto basically barged into his house as the others followed behind him even though they had to put the guard and Taranee down they soon followed after him and soon saw him walk to Bee's room and when they saw him enter they peeked through the door to see him holding a huge bandaged sword "he doesn't have it" he said almost sounding confused

"What's with the big sword?" Irma asked him bluntly

"The man who attacked the guard and killed all the others is from my world this sword used to belong to him until Bee 'took it'" Naruto said as Bee told him the story on how he got Kisame's sword "and from how the guard described him it sounded like he crossed the veil and got it back" he said as Bee explained after Kisame's mutation when they went to Meridian together that Kisame could fuse with samehada

"But why's it here? I thought Bee always carried it around with him" Caleb asked always seeing Bee carry that sword with him

"Bee and I talked it over and decided to leave the sword here in this world to avoid Kisame getting his hands on it but from his new description it seems he's fully transformed" Naruto said not liking that idea or what caused him to change as it might've been something magical meaning Kisame may now have magic

"So can you explain to us who this Kisame guy is?" Hay Lin asked curiously as Naruto made it sound

"He's a dangerous criminal with enough chakra to match Bee and I separately, he's also part of a terrorist group to capture the tailed beast's that are inside both of us" Naruto said as he did not miss that part of his life

"Jeez seriously man what the hell _wasn't_ messed up with your life?" Irma asked because each and every time they learned something about Naruto's past it seemed like they just got punched in the face from how painful it was to hear about Naruto's past

"I'm sorry you guys I was desperate to find Bee because he's important to me and I do whatever it takes to protect those important to me" Naruto said trying to apologize for what he did and not to justify it "I was just so painful it was maddening and I didn't know how to handle it" he said as his emotions were always what drove him to never giving up on anyone he cared about

"Why are you so protective of everyone?" Will asked as she really liked that quality about him but not if it meant he'd go off the deep end like he almost did with Cedric

"Like i've told you before I was an orphan and abused throughout my childhood so I never really had any friends till I became a ninja" Naruto said remembering all the lonely years he had

"Did they only hang with you only during missions?" Cornelia asked cause from the sound of how much time Naruto and his friends spent together compared to how much she and the girls spent together on and off as guardians it seemed like they were all acquaintances at best

"No we occasionally spent time together like have a party or just have lunch" Naruto said remembering once when they all got together and enjoyed each other's company as the day went on, but like the saying all good things must come to an end so did that day and by the next day he was just as he always was...alone

"Naruto it's ok we understand the need of protecting those you care for, but all of us Bee included don't want you to go that far for us" Will said with a small smile as the others nodded in agreement

"Thanks guys I should probably go check on the guard's wounds" Naruto said walking away

(a few minutes later)

Naruto had no words for what he was watching "I can cook you something if you want" he asked a little disgusted at seeing the guard eat Hunter's dog food and to see Hunter eat the crumbs that fell on

"No need this food is quite delicious" the guard said finishing the bag

"Ok well now that you've had your meal I need to address your wounds" Naruto said not liking the idea of someone bleeding out and dying on his couch

The guard positioned himself to a position that would make it easier for Naruto to treat his wounds

"So do you have a name?" Naruto asked trying to start a conversation

"Tynar" he said introducing himself

After a few minutes of silence Naruto finished addressing his wound and stopped his bleeding

"Thank you that's twice you've saved my life" Tynar said looking at his bandaged side

"Twice? when was the first?" Naruto asked as it was extremely difficult to tell all the guards apart

"In the underwater prison you saved me and a few others" Tynar said as he remembered Naruto saving him from drowning as clear as day

'Huh small world or worlds in this case' Naruto thought thinking what the chances were for them to run into each other "do you by any chance know where the rebels are all being held?" he asked taking the opportunity to gather some intel

"They are being held in the dungeons" Tynar said as he was the one to deliver their food

"Ok but do you know about one prisoner in particular? he can be kinda loud and annoying and might say words that make absolutely no sense" Naruto asked trying to give him the best description of Bee

"Yes Phobos made a special cell for him but after a while of his _unique_ terms of speech Phobos gagged him" Tynar said as even though the man was weakened he seemed to somehow be extremely annoying

Naruto just smiled a little glad Bee's rapping was annoying Phobos to the point he needed to be gagged

The sudden sound of banging on the back door got both their attention

"Stay here i'll be back" Naruto told Tynar as he went to the back which he kinda glad was locked as he saw a giant mob of Meridianites "can I help you?" he yelled out wondering what the hell their problem was

"Give us the castle guard!" a man yelled out in anger

"He deserves the same fate he's given to so many others!" another man yelled out

Naruto now saw what this was they found out that he had a temple guard and they wanted to take out all their frustrations and anger out on him "no" he said simply not willing to sacrifice someone's life

The crowd was not at all pleased by that answer and were about to rush passed him taking what they wanted but were stopped as he unleashed a powerful aura

"Let me make this clear no one is dying today especially in my home" Naruto said firmly "let me make this clear some of the people who serve Phobos don't do it by choice Phobos has power and uses it to keep others under his thrawl" he said reminding them of an important fact "also how many of you have worked for Phobos because let me tell you all something there are plenty of people who work for Phobos and are afraid of being in the same building as him so none of you have the right to judge someone who serves Phobos out of fear because there are others just like him" he said making the crowd drop their heads in shame

"That's three times now that you've saved my life" Tynar said walking up to Naruto "I shall take you directly to where the rebels and your friend are being held" he said wanting to pay his debt and make an actual change

"Thank you" Naruto said with a small smile

(next day at Phobos castle)

"This is way easier than I thought" Naruto said thinking out loud as there was literally only a single guard watching the rebels

"Come Naruto your friend is above us" Tynar said getting his attention as they walked away from the others

"Ok guys I'm gonna go get Bee" Naruto said getting nods from the others

(later)

"Holy shit" Naruto said seeing how Bee was positioned as he was being restrained "Bee can you hear me" he asked walking up to him

"N-Naruto" Bee said in a raspy voice

'He's only been here two days' Naruto thought feeling sorry he didn't get their sooner and wondered what Phobos was doing to him in that time, he then used his wind to slice off the vines that held him in place and the moment he touched Bee he was brought into his seal and he was face to face with the eight-tails

" **Naruto it's great to see you"** the eight-tails said grateful to see Naruto as he looked very skinny almost as if he were just bones

"What the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked him hoping it was fixable

" **Phobos he's been draining me and Bee dry of both our chakra and magic"** the eight-tails said as he was incredibly tired

"Wait Phobos tried draining me but he was only able to drain a tails worth of the nine-tails and a small portion of mine" Naruto said as he remembered his first confrontation with Phobos

" **It was those vines they somehow drain chakra and magic making it easier for Phobos to drain it back into himself"** the eight-tails said a little angry about his power being stolen by some vines

"Don't worry you and Bee are free I'll get you outta here" Naruto said with a smirk

" **Thanks Naruto and hey you call me by my name Gyuuki"** he said thinking Naruto deserved to be one of the people he trusted with his name

Naruto smirked then had kinda lost in thought look as he had a question come to mind 'if Gyuuki has a name does the nine-tails have one too?' he thought as he left the seal

(later)

"Seriously Bee you gotta lose some weight" Naruto said as he and Tynar carried Bee's unconscious body

"Your friend may be a mighty warrior but he doesn't act or look like one" Tynar said not meaning it as offensive only saying it as that is how it seemed

"Tynar trust me when I say this looks can be deceiving" Naruto said as be may have looked and acted like an idiot it didn't mean he was one "shit I can make portals why am I carrying him" he said quicky morphing his eyes into the rinnegan then opened a portal to his house "Tynar take him through the portal and treat his injuries" he said in a commanding tone

After Tynar went through Naruto quickly made his way to outside where he spotted Taranee helping some rebels making it outside so he decided to intervene and make a portal to save time a risk nothing

(outside of Phobos castle)

"Well we're screwed" Irma said as they were all currently trapped in a ball of thorns

"Look I know we can end this can we please talk?" Elyon asked knowing it'd be difficult after all that's happened on both sides

"Unless it ends with Phobos and his army of assholes locked up then no way babe!" Irma said not liking the current situation

Elyon then glared at Phobos momentarily then started talking with the others trying to ease the tension

As the others started ranting at Elyon and vice versa Irma was currently concentrating on the water in the vines around the castle wanting to drain them of their moisture

'C'mon c'mon' Irma thought repeatedly as she focused on drawing out the water

'Feel the water around you' a female voice said inside Irma's head 'don't force it guide it to what you want it to do' the feminen voice said

'Who was that' Irma thought before she did what the voice said and began to dig down deep within herself not only draining the water from the vines but also all the water around the castle and soon broke them all out of their containment

(infinite city)

Abner was currently resting after the guards finally decided to stop trying to kill him and left the infinite city and as he rested he felt a familiar power 'Laguna' he thought feeling his friend the water dragon, he'd been feeling his old dragon friends powers pop up for a while after the earth guardian somehow did it with Avani the dragon of earth, then there was Agni the dragon fire, and then the dragon of air Tempest all of their powers suddenly appearing, so Abner wondered what could all that have meant

(in the distance from Phobos castle)

'She heard her' the nymph mentally said happy of what that meant 'these girls are becoming _true_ guardians' she thought happily 'and it's all thanks to you Naruto' she thought before disappearing

(Phobos castle)

"Yo girls!" Naruto yelled getting their attention as he sent the last of the rebels through his portal

"The rebels escaped!" Phobos yelled out angrily until he realized that Elyon was their and she was glaring at him angrily

"Let's go girls!" Will said as she and the others flew to the portal

Irma created a wall of water and sent multiple blasts of water as hard as she could as a distraction for them to get away

(later at Naruto's house)

Everyone was currently relaxing at Naruto's after their successful rescue

Naruto was currently sitting on the coach in deep thought petting Hunter who seemed to be asleep but was letting out joyful growls from his owner's touch "guys I want to say i'm sorry about what happened with Cedric" he said still feeling a little ashamed

"It's fine" Caleb said as when he saw what Naruto did to Cedric he felt like karma finally came to give Cedric what he deserved for all the pain he caused others and just remembering it brought a smile to his face

"It's ok Naruto" Bee said coming down the stairs looking better but still a little weak "we all have darkness inside of us but we shouldn't let it turn us into something were not" he said knowing what it was like as even though he accepted himself flaws and all he had faced challenges that made him cross some lines he wished he hadn't, he then sat on the coach and gave Naruto a hug

"It's ok we all trust you completely" Will said as she sat on the other side of Naruto on the coach, the other girls nodded as he never gave them a reason to not trust him and even if he did cross the line they'd all be there to help remind him of who he truly was

(Phobos castle)

"Elyon I told you I'm sorry" Phobos said hating every time he had to apologize

"I told you to free the rebels" Elyon said not even bothering to look at her brother as she looked out through the balcony in her room

"I was going to free them after your coronation" Phobos said thinking quickly "just to make sure you were safe" he said hoping his lie would work

"If I find out you attacked the rebels until then you and me will have a serious problem" Elyon said with a glare

Phobos left and when he far enough his demonic features came out 'I can't wait till she's a black rose then i'll burn it for all the humiliation I had to endure' he thought as his eye shined it's red violet color


	29. Chapter 29

(silver dragon)

"I can't believe you got Bee to stay home" Hay Lin said not understanding how Naruto got someone as equally as stubborn as him to stay home

"Don't worry I got someone watching him" Naruto said with a smirk trying to suppress some giggles

(Naruto's house)

Bee was currently staring down the person who was keeping him trapped in the house

Hunter was glaring at Bee with intensity as his owner told him to keep Bee at home and was promised to be rewarded with a treat when he got home

(back at the silver dragon)

"Oh man that's priceless!" Irma said laughing as she grabbed her sides

"That's adorable!" Hay Lin said thinking it was both cute and funny

"You gonna train him?" Cornelia asks curiously

"He's pretty smart as it is" Taranee said pointing out Hunter's already incredible intelligence and didn't see any real need for training

"Yep he's pretty smart" Naruto said impressed by how smart the young husky was

"Well most dogs take after their owner's" Will said giving Naruto a compliment

"Does that mean he's addicted to ramen too?" Caleb asked making all the girls laugh and Naruto to blush in both embarrassment and anger, even the nine-tails laughed at this

In the distance a small creature was watching Will with very ill intent

(later)

"So you got any tips?" Caleb asked as he and Will were talking about training tips for him to use in his lightning training

"Try holding a spark between your finger tips" Will said as it was quite possibly the easiest way to train even if it was the slowest

"Thanks well i'll see you later I have to go see Naruto" Caleb said as there were still rebels at staying in his yard and as he walked away he heard small footsteps and a very putrid smell 'is that Blunk?' he thought wondering why he was following them

(the mall)

"Hey Matt" Naruto said as he saw Matt then noticed he was talking to a girl he didn't recognize "hi I'm Naruto" he said introducing himself to the girl

"Hi I'm Mandy" she said introducing herself

"Nice to meet you, so how do you know this guy?" Naruto said jokingly as he pointed at Matt

"We use to go to summer camp when we were kids" Mandy said thinking back to when they were kids "anyway I'll see you later Matt and it was nice meeting you Naruto" she said as she left

"You're into her aren't you?" Naruto said as if it were a fact and didn't even bother to look at him

"That obvious huh?" Matt said nervously

"Dude even I can tell and I can barely tell stuff from my own love life" Naruto said knowing it was bad if he noticed

"Hey Naruto!" a femine voice called out to him and when they both turned toward the voice they saw that it was Alchemy

"Hey Alchemy what's up?" Naruto wondering how Caleb's girlfriend was doing

"Fine but hey can I ask you something?" Alchemy asked him

"Sure shoot" Naruto said curious as to what she wanted to ask him

"Sometimes when i'm with Caleb he suddenly takes off do you know where he's always going?" Alchemy asked as it made her really curious to where Caleb always ran off to

"Eh" Naruto said not really knowing what to tell her and luckily enough for him his phone started ringing "hello?" he said as he answered his phone

" _Naruto we have a serious problem! Blunk just stole the heart from me!_ " Will said yelling over the phone

"What?!" Naruto said yelling as low as he could

" _He just up and took it saying something about getting rich_ " Will said not knowing what else to say about Blunk's betrayal

"Listen call the others and tell them to meet up where he stole it from you" Naruto said as quietly as possible so Matt and Alchemy wouldn't hear then hung up his phone "hey listen guys I gotta go later" he said taking off

Alchemy just got annoyed as that was the same thing Caleb did with her, she then looked at Matt "wanna follow him?" she asked him

Matt thought about it for a moment and couldn't deny that he was curious to where he and the others went "sure I'm game" he said as they tried following after Naruto as quickly as they could

(later)

"So he just up and robbed you?" Naruto asked thinking there was a lot of things missing and unanswered

"Yeah and I couldn't transform to follow him because I was in the middle of the street" Will said as there would've been a huge chance that someone would see her

"That greedy little fuzzball!" Cornelia said as she couldn't believe Blunk did this

"I don't know does that sound like Blunk to you guys?" Taranee asked thinking this all sounded fishy

"Listen if Blunk wanted to steal the heart he'd have done it sooner also this seems kinda planned to me and Blunk isn't the type to plan anything besides hiding places" Naruto said leaning against a boarded fence

"Really how so?" Hay Lin asked as not a second later Caleb came back

"Because of the portal on the other side" Caleb said glad that Naruto had him check

"Yeah so let's go" Naruto said tilting a wood plank to enter someone's backyard to enter the portal

As they all went through the portal Matt and Alchemy soon came and saw the portal

"Whoa" they both said as they saw the portal

They both looked at each other then back at the portal and then ran right into it both clearly not thinking straight

(a little earlier in Meridian)

"What do you mean you can't transform?!" Caleb said almost yelling

"We just can't" Hay Lin said not understanding what was wrong

"It might be because you guys are too far from the heart, you may be able to transform on your own but you may need to be close to the heart for you to be able to do it" Naruto said as that was the only theory that seemed to make sense

"Well we'll need to-" Caleb was saying until he was interrupted by the sound of screaming

"Ahhh!" Alchemy and Matt yelled as they slid down the hill

'Oh crap' they all thought seeing Alchemy and Matt slide down the hill

As soon as they both stopped they were surrounded by the others

"Your girlfriend has been worried for you maybe you should tell her the truth it would be better to hear it from you then someone else" Naruto said thinking Alchemy had the right to know

(a few minutes)

After Alchemy's and Matt's inical shock everyone soon followed after the trail 'Blunk' left

Caleb was a little worried as he saw the angry look Alchemy had on her face glad that not all of it was directed at him but was still worried about the part that was directed at him

Alchemy was basically seething inside 'I can't believe they've been lying to me about everything and about Elyon' she thought angrily "I can't believe you've been lying to me this whole time _Will_ " she said directing her anger at said guardian

"Listen Alchemy we couldn't tell you for a long list of reasons one of them being this is all _very_ hard to believe" Will said knowing if anyone heard about any of this without seeing it would think that it was all just nonsense and crazy

"She's right and we'll explain everything later because right now the fate of this world and our's are at stake so just be patient" Naruto said as they walked

"Can't you just fly after them?" Irma asked not seeing what his problem was as he had all his powers

"It's too cold and the wind is blowing way to hard I wouldn't be able to fly fast and the wind would make it hard for me to keep my eyes open" Naruto said as he walked "plus whoever stole the heart is close by" he said knowing that Blunk wasn't a traitor and there was a rancid smell in the air that didn't seem to match Blunk's

(medical ward in Phobos castle)

"My dear Cedric" Miranda said in her human form as she helped treat Cedric's injuries as he was also in human form

Cedric laid down unconscious his face bruised, one of his eyes were swollen, some broken ribs, cuts along the side of his arms and his torso, and all of his teeth were missing

'I swear I will make that impudent piece of thrash regret the day he ever crossed paths with you' Miranda said making a vow to her unconscious lover, she was soon brought out of her thoughts as Frost soon entered "what do you want Frost?" she said in a hostile tone of voice

"Phobos wants us apparently some pasling got his hands on the heart of Kandrakar so the guardians are powerless" Frost said happily as that meant he could attack the guardians and they would be to weak to defend themselves

"Really?" Miranda said licked her lips hungrily as she relished the thought of eating said pasling and if he had the heart it meant the guardians would follow after the pasling and that meant the one who did this to her love wouldn't be far behind

Frost was creeped out by the excited look Miranda had on her face

(later)

"There he is!" Cornelia said pointing at the running pasling to Miranda and Frost

"Yeah but that isn't Blunk" Naruto said seeing Blunk running up right behind the other pasling "that is" he said knowing Blunk was innocent

Blunk tackled Jeek to the ground before he could reach Miranda and Frost "Blunk no traitor!" he said yelling about his innocence "Jeek thief!" he said as both sides got closer to them

"Catch!" Blunk said throwing the heart

"No!" Miranda said jumping up to try an intercept it

"Universal pull!" Naruto said as he used his rinnegan ability to pull the heart towards himself before Miranda could catch it and when he did "Will catch!" he said tossing it to his girlfriend

"Guardians unite!" Will said as she transformed herself and the others into their guardian forms

"Whoa" Alchemy and Matt said not knowing what to say

Upon further inspection of the girls current physique Alchemy turned red from both jealousy and embarrassment as she felt like she was severely lacking in many departments

"Now why don't all just chill out?" Irma said as she manipulated the water in the snow from higher up the mountain and made it so an avalanche came running down right toward them

"Everyone grab a non-flyer and fly up!" Naruto said grabbing Matt as they as went airborne where he made a portal so they could get back to earth

(few minutes later at Naruto's house)

"You two are still here" Naruto said seeing Bee and Hunter still staring the other down in the same spot he left them

Hunter perked up as his owner returned and abandoned his task wanting to be rewarded

Naruto went into his fridge and got a bone with some meat he got from Yan Lin and the moment he put it on the floor Hunter began to tear into it 'I sometimes forget he actually is a dog when he acts so smart' Naruto thought and wondered if this was how Akamaru acted with Kiba when they were younger, he then leaves to go see how Matt and Alchemy are taking it and only found Matt "hey man how are you processing all of... _this?_ " he asks knowing all this was a lot to take in

"Dude this is amazing I can't believe you guys fight evil your all like superheros" Matt said geeking out at the prospect of magic being real and that his friends fought evil

"So where's Alchemy?" Naruto asked a little concerned as he didn't know if he could fully trust Alchemy as this was a big secret and Elyon didn't react as good so he was cautious of what to expect

Matt didn't say anything as he pointed to Naruto's patio where Alchemy and Caleb could be seen

(with Caleb and Alchemy)

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you're from a different world" Alchemy said not knowing how to feel

"What was I supposed to say Alchemy? and would you have believed me?" Caleb asked as he was very skeptical that she would've

"I-" Alchemy said not knowing how to respond as he was right

"Listen I'm sorry and I should've told you" Caleb said as he felt a little guilty "listen if you want to break up and me to leave earth I understand but please you can't tell anyone about this" he said knowing the consequences as he learned from Naruto if this world learned anything about magic or the existence of other worlds they were screwed

Alchemy walks up to Caleb and wraps him up in a hug "I ain't leaving and your secrets safe with me just no more lying ok" she says wanting no lies "I love you" she said going atomic red realizing what she just said

Caleb also goes red from what she said and they just stood there in silence, not knowing what to say to one another

"Just kiss already!" Naruto said yelling from on top of his roof surprising the couple and embarrassing them even more as he began laughing

Alchemy grabbed a potted plant and threw it right at Naruto hitting him

(a few minutes later)

"Ok everyone were on the clock the coronation is in two days" Caleb said as they were running out of time

"The hell happened to you?" Will asked as Naruto came in with dirt across his face and clothes

"Yeah Naruto what happened?" Alchemy asked acting innocent while sending a glare at Naruto

"I fell" Naruto said as simply as possible

Caleb snorts trying to hold in his laughter

Before Will could question any of this she gets a call from her mom "hey mom what's up?" Will asks curiously

" _Listen Will I'm gonna be busy tonight the company needs me and it's a pretty big deal so I won't get home till tomorrow ok if you need to order something there's money inside the coffee table goodnight sweetie I love you_ " Susan said over the phone hanging up hastily

It took Will a moment to process what she had been told by her mother and realized what this meant "everyone get the hell out!" she said yelling at them

Naruto was confused as to why Will was kicking everyone out

"But-" Caleb was saying till he stopped himself as he saw the murderous gaze Will was giving all of them a death glare that terrified them all to their very core

"What am I eight? I live here yo!" Bee said seemingly unafraid of Will, but the response he got was a lightning bolt that hit the side of the wall which seemed to be scorched right next to his head "ok I'm going!" he said avoiding another lightning bolt

"Take Hunter with you" Will said holding the somehow unafraid dog who just seemed to be enjoying the show

Bee took the dog and ran to his room not wanting to be struck by lightning as he was sure the old saying about it wasn't true in this case

"You're all still here? beat it!" Will said as lightning seemingly came out her eyes scarring her friends off

"Will what's the prob-" Naruto was asking till Will pulled him into a kiss making him forget what he was gonna ask

The nine-tails who was watching this decided to voice his opinion **"no! no! no! no! I'm not dealing with more red headed brats,** _ **this**_ **brat's mother was enough I'm not dealing with another or** _ **more**_ **than that!"** he said out loud deciding to do something to avoid that nightmare from coming to pass

(outside Naruto's house)

"What the hell was that about?" Taranee asked confused as everyone else

Hay Lin was burning an atomic red color and was slightly panting and rubbing her legs together ever so slightly to not draw attention to herself 'why do I feel like this?' she thought not understanding why she was feeling this "I have to go home later" she said taking off in a hurry

The others just shrugged and decided to all go their separate ways

(back inside Naruto's house)

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

Naruto and Will basically barged into Naruto's bedroom as they continuously made out and as they got closer to the bed they started removing each other's clothing till they were in nothing but their underwear

They both stopped making out and started panting as they stared into each other's eyes both of them seeing how much the other wanted them

'I am so fucking glad I can see' Naruto thought admireing his girlfriend's body as he couldn't due to him being blind from last time

'Man I am seriously wet from how hard he is' Will thought as she felt Naruto's dick pressing against her ass as she was sitting in his lap, she was surprised when Naruto picked her up and placed her on the bed gently "what are you doing?" she asked curiously

"Well I'm just returning the favour" Naruto said as he got above Will's lower waist as slowly and gently removed Will's panties revealing her smooth and sensual lower lips which had only a small patch of red hair

Will didn't do or say anything but her face turned red in embarrassment out of curiosity of how Naruto thought of her vagina

"You look amazing Will" Naruto said as he suddenly brought his mouth down and gave it a gentle and slow lick tasting his girlfriend's juices

Will slightly moaned as her boyfriend licked her repeatedly 'man is this what he felt like when I teased him?' she thought as it was both pleasurable and torturous

Naruto decided to hasten things up by sticking his tongue inside of her licking her inner walls rapidly

"Oh yes Naruto faster!" Will said in pleasurable moans as she felt her orgazism quickly approaching

Naruto felt her walls tightened and knew she would have her orgasim very soon so before she did he plunged his tongue as deep as he could and licked her insides even faster and then suddenly she came all over his face 'she kinda tastes amazing' he thought as he tasted his girlfriend's juices

'Oh my god' Will thought still wanting more 'I can't even imagine how sex will feel compared to that' she thought wondering how pleasurable that would be

"Want more huh?" Naruto asks rather cockily as he sees that she was literally wet with anticipation, he then takes off his boxers revealing his very hard nine inch member as Will removes her bra revealing her nice low D-cup sized chest and her very hard and aroused pink nipples

Naruto stared at her lovely chest admiring it for a few moments before he regained his bearings and pulled Will into a kiss which was even hotter given their state of attire 'I'm so very glad I read pervy sage's books' he thought kinda glad his master's books were so explicit, so he got into the most basic and easy position for sex, so as he got on top of Will he noticed that she was looking away in embarasshment "it's ok Will we can stop right now if you're not ready" he said knowing this was a very important moment for many women

"No!" Will said almost yelling "it's just I know this is gonna hurt a little" she said knowing that when they started her hymen would break and she was told it was a little painful "but go ahead i'm ready" she said while thinking 'I hope I am' she thought

"Ok just tell me when to stop" Naruto said as he slowly entered his girlfriend and when he felt his dick hit something he stopped and grab one of Will's hands 'point of no return' he thought before penetrating her barrier

'Fuck!' Will thought repeatedly as she felt the pain of her broken hymen

Naruto gently kisses her forehead "it's ok" he said to her hoping to ease her pain

After a few moments Will's pain began to fade so she wrapped her arms around Naruto "i've waited for this for a while" she said basically giving him the green light as she pulled him into a kiss

After the kiss Naruto started to slowly thrust into Will easing her into it

Will began to moan after each thrust "faster" she said as she moaned wanting more

Naruto did as she requested and hastened his pace thrusting into her making her moan even louder, he started groaning as his dick felt immense pleasure and as he tried to resist giving into it as he wanted to ravish his girlfriend as long as possible

Will continued to want more from her boyfriend so she wrapped her legs around his waist "Naruto I want you to give me your best please stop holding back" she said in between her pants and moans as she knew Naruto was holding back so he wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't care she wanted him to give her his best

"Ok" Naruto said as he stopped holding back and began to thrust harder and faster

Will's moans became louder and her pleasure increased dramatically

Naruto groans and pants became more heavy as he grabbed her hips and gave Will his best and as a result the bed started to shake and creak and the headboard repeatedly hit the wall, he momentarily stops which he'd soon find out that he shouldn't have done

"Don't you dare fucking stop! keep fucking me!" Will said angrily not wanting to lose the feeling the overwheling feeling of pleasure she was having

Naruto immediately resumed his thrusting not wanting to displease his girlfriend, but he didn't stop there as he started sucking on one of her breasts increasing her moans of pleasure

Will's mind became fuzzy as it started to give into the pleasure as her tongue was out and she started drooling

'Crap' Naruto thought as he reached his limit and came inside his girlfriend

Will moaned feeling her boyfriend's huge load fill her as she also came

Naruto breathed huskily as he was still hard and full of energy so he acted upon sexual instincts and desires and flipped Will so she was face down on the bed and on her knees he then positioned himself behind her grabbed her hips and thrust his dick into her as quickly as he could

'I am so glad he has crazy stamina' Will thought as she knew he had insane stamina for fighting and training so it was nice to know that it translated toward his sexual stamina 'also _real_ glad I started using birth control' she thought as the load Naruto unleashed inside her earlier would've definitely made her pregnant if she wasn't on the pill

Naruto soon unleashed another load into Will falling right beside catching his breath

Will came just moments before Naruto and was as happy as she could've had been as she was working up the courage to do this with Naruto for a while but with how frequent Phobos was in causing problems it didn't seem plausible but now that it was currently happening she was happy to finally be having sex with Naruto

After a few moments they both catch their breath and got under the covers and embraced each other happily

"I love you" Naruto said happily

"I love you too" Will said as she pressed her head against his strong chest but as she did she noticed that he was still incredibly hard 'holy shit he can still keep going?' she thought a little scared and excited at what might've happened if he went all out on her, so she reached under the covers and gently grasped his dick in her hand and started stroking it

Naruto let out some moans as he turned to his girlfriend who was smirking at him "ya know if you wanted to keep going all you needed to do was ask" she said as she removed the cover moved toward his dick giving it a few long licks tasting both of their juices as she lubed it up before she climbed into his lap and positioned herself so both her legs were on Naruto's sides and had her hands on his chest to balance herself

"You sure you can keep going?" Naruto asked as she seemed to be sweating a lot and looked tired

"Does this answer your question?" Will said as she lowered her herself onto his dick making it go deeper into her making her moan a little louder than before as she was very sensitive from their earlier performance

Naruto sees she's struggling a bit to keep up her pace so he grabs her hips and helps her

Will was beginning to see stars from the amount of pleasure she was receiving, she feels her orgasim approaching and leans closer to Naruto her breasts smashing against his chest as she kissed him as they both climaxed together and moments later fell asleep

(Bee's room)

Bee currently had his eyes wide open as he rested on his bed as he had heard _everything_ that had happened 'I seriously need my own place' he thought as it was very tortuous to listen to what had transpired and what made it worse was Gyuki had locked him out of the seal as he didn't want to listen to this leaving Bee to suffer alone

Hunter fared no better as he was on the floor using his front legs to cover his ears as he whimpered not understanding what those noises were

(silver dragon basement)

"What took you guys?" Caleb asked as Naruto and will showed up late

"Um" they both said remembering this morning

(flashback Naruto's house)

Naruto stirred from his sleep feeling a very pleasurable sensation and when he looked down he saw that Will was giving him a blowjob

(a few minutes earlier)

'Oh man' Will thought waking up then realizing and remembering what transpired last night 'last night was amazing' she thought looking at the man she loved but out of lustful curiosity she looked down and was surprised to see he had an extreme case of morning wood 'does this thing ever stay down?' she thought moving closer to it looking it over 'I can't believe that was really inside me' she thought before lightly kissing it lick it a few times before she started giving Naruto a blowjow

(a few moments later)

"Hey" Naruto said unsure of what to say as his girlfriend continued to blow him

Will just looked at him straight into his eyes as she continued blowing him enjoying the taste of his dick

"We have to meet the others at the silver dragon" Naruto said while moaning as he looked at his clock

Will stopped sucking and took her mouth off his dick "guess we'll have to hurry then" she said giving his dick long quick licks after every word, she then wrapped her breasts around it smothering it as she gave him a tit job but since his dick was so big the top part of it was still showing so she took the opportunity and licked the tip

'Man i'm gonna cum' Naruto thought unleashing his load all over Will's face and breasts

As Will enjoyed the feeling of his cum all over her she had a thought 'man his stamina is insane hope I can keep up' she thought right before they both realized if they didn't hurry they'd be late

 **(LEMON END)**

(flashback end)

"We were doing some...stuff" Naruto said nervously as he didn't want the others to know about his and Will's _activity_ from last night...and this morning

"Yeah stuff" Will said limping over to the map as her boyfriend really gave it to her last night 'really don't need the others to know about last night' she thought as she didn't need to deal with that kind've drama

As Will limped over to the map Irma noticed it immediately and knew what it could've meant 'no fucking way' she thought in surprise

Naruto looked at the map with Caleb and saw how spread out the rebellion was in both Meridian and here as he had even more people since the prison break "what if we used portals" he said getting everyone's attention

"Portals don't travel in the same world" Caleb said stating a fact

"But if we use multiple we can get the rebellion to certain points quicker and undetected, remember the heart and my eyes can make portals" Naruto said as it seemed like the best option possible as it gave them the element of surprise and allowed the troops to save energy

"But where would we plant them?" Caleb asked as Will didn't exactly make all her return portals to suitable locations even after Naruto's guidance the first time

"We actually may only need two portal just to get into the castle but as to where we'll need some planing" Naruto said having a plan

"Why only two?" Caleb asked curiously

"Well remember that book in the bookstore?" Naruto said making Caleb's eyes go wide in surprise as he had forgotten about the book that was an inversion point between Meridian and earth

"We'd be able to spread the men more quickly and be able to get our forces inside quicker" Caleb said in realization as that would give them a tactical advantage

"Yeah I'll do some prep work to make sure everything is in order" Naruto said making a portal to Meridian "let's go Caleb" he said as the brunette followed behind him

(later at Naruto's house)

The guardians were currently sitting in Naruto's living room eating pizza all of them thinking back to what Naruto had said to them earlier

(flashback an hour earlier)

"What do you mean we can't help prepare?!" Will asked angrily not liking the fact that they basically being benched

"Will before you get all pissed off you are all too important to get harmed right before the final battle" Naruto said sternly

"But we need to do something to help we can't just sit here and do nothing" Cornelia said wanting to throw her two cents in

"Listen sometimes doing nothing is just as important as doing something" Naruto said knowing taking the path with few risks had the most rewards

"But how come you get to help?" Hay Lin asking the question on all their minds

"Because I'm expendable" Naruto said instantly getting glares from all the girls "not like that listen Phobos has his own magic aside from Elyon and all of Bee's chakra making him more powerful and an even bigger threat, if he got any of you our chances drop drastically" he said knowing with Phobos own power combined with both Bee and Gyuki's magic and chakra made it so he was a very dangerous adversary and losing even one of the girl's would mean they'd be all outmatched "plus remember worse case scenario if he gets Elyon's power it'll add fuel to the already giant fire" he said knowing they were way stronger than before he started training them

The girls couldn't deny his logic as Phobos was capable of capturing them and syphoning their powers like he did to Bee

"So please just help from this side and hey all of you need to keep your strength up so how about some pizza on me?" Naruto said knowing that it wouldn't do much to raise their spirits

(end of flashback)

The tension in the room was so thick with unease you could tell by just passing by

"So Will why'd you throw us out last night?" Irma asked with a smirk as she wanted to ease the tension

Will looked away and remained silent but this got the attention of others

"Ok why are you limping?" Irma asked wanting to see Will's reaction or see if she'd come clean

This raised the other guardians curiosity as Will still looked away but now had a blush that seemed to grow and get redder by the second

"Their something you wanna tell us Will?" Irma asked with a victorious smirk as Will now looked at her in surprise as she just then figured out Irma knew

"You know?" Will asked wondering what gave her away

"Oh yeah" Irma said with a smirk as the others looked at them curiously as they didn't follow what was happening "I mean I was suspicious but that look on your face says it all" she said as she wasn't the type to show or reveal her hand unless she had something going for her

It took Hay Lin a while to piece together what Irma had said and what she felt last night made her realize what it all meant "you and Naruto had sex?!" she yelled out in realization getting looks of surprise from the others as they turned to Will thinking she would quickly deny and clear this whole thing but that didn't happen as all she did was stare at the floor blushing an extremely bright shade of red

'No way' Cornelia and Taranee thought not knowing what to think

"Yeah" Will said silently but it was audible enough for all the other girls to hear

Irma just chuckled "I bet that's what you said 'yeah Naruto harder faster'" Irma said trying to imitate her voice a little while adding some deep breaths and grunts

"No she was more the type to yell 'don't you dare fucking stop! keep fucking me!'" Bee said and not a second later was blasted by lightning courtesy of Will 'totally worth it' he thought glad he got payback for his night of no sleep as he fell to the ground unconscious

"Wow you're a freak in the sack huh Will?" Cornelia said jokingly getting laughs out of the others

'I should've known something was up last night' Hay Lin thought as she remembered what she felt last night and _what_ she did when she got home, but at that moment she realized something 'wait I felt what Will was feeling' she thought as she remembered she sometimes felt other people's feelings she just chalked it up to being empathetic then remembered what her grandmother said a while back that the air guardian has empathetic powers 'I'm an empath' she thought in realization

(Phobos castle)

Elyon was getting ready for her coronation feeling a little tired from all the preparations she had to go through, she also visited Cedric to heal him as he was brutally injured which surprised her and made her curious to who could've done it, as she finally finished she went to the throne room where her brother and Cedric were waiting for her

"Hello Elyon I hope you're ready to become queen of Meridian" Phobos said with a smirk

Elyon says nothing and just walks over to the throne and sits on it "guess this means I out rank you huh" she said smugly surprising Phobos and Cedric making the former internally seath in rage and the latter to hold in a laugh

"Yes but that will soon be rectified" Phobos said snapping his fingers and at that moment multiple vines shot out from the throne and bound Elyon to the throne

Elyon was struggling to free herself as she couldn't make the vines go away and as each moment went by she felt her power slowly draining away 'I should've trusted my friends' she thought feeling terrible of how she treated them, especially her best friend Cornelia

(later at Naruto's house)

"Man today has been a long one" Naruto said as he felt a little tired after using his now complete hiraishin a multiple amount of times

"Naruto!" Cornelia yelled running toward him

"What's up?" Naruto asked wondering why Cornelia seemed so worked up

"It's Elyon I don't know how but I just felt that she's in danger" Cornelia said as she felt that Elyon desperately needed her

Naruto stared at her for a moment as he had many thoughts ran through his head 'we aren't ready if we rush this it might mean we lose everything' he thought calculatively 'but if she's right Elyon could die at any moment and this could've been all for nothing' he thought thinking of the dangers of not playing it safe and decided to take the risks "ok go get the girls I'll go _talk_ to Caleb" he said knowing Caleb wouldn't want to do this without some major _convincing_

Cornelia said nothing as she hugged him pressing her head into his chest feeling both safe and happy being so close to him and when she moved back and stared at his stunning blue eyes she moved forward closing the gap between them pressing her lips against his

Naruto was surprised that he was once again being kissed by another girl that wasn't his girlfriend, but just like last time when he was kissed by Elyon he gave into wrapping his hands around her lower waist pulling her even closer deepening the kiss

Inside Naruto's seal the nine-tails lazily watched the scene unfold before him as he had nothing better to do and all he could think about as he watched the scene unfold was **'if this kid doesn't start the CRA then I'll stop hating the Uchiha'** he thought knowing Naruto was basically on that path so he felt no worry in making that bet

Back with Naruto and Cornelia who were still kissing began to start feeling each other up feeling each other's impressive physical bodies, for Naruto it was Cornelia's amazing massive bust pressing into his chest and for Cornelia it was how gentle his touch was and how developed his muscles were

'Man is this what Will gets all the time' Cornelia thought thinking they should all tell Will about the whole CRA thing immediately as she still kissed Naruto, but as she was about to pull away she felt something pressing against the bottom half of her body and when she realized what it was she blushed and suddenly had a major boost in both her confidence and her looks

They both stopped kissing each other and looked into each other's eyes basically realizing what had just transpired between them

"We'll talk about this later because right now we need to save Elyon" Naruto said hastily as he made a clone to go talk to Caleb as he needed a cold shower "go get the others" he said before entering his house

Cornelia smirked as she ran to get the others 'just wait Naruto when this CRA thing goes works you're gonna be living every mans fantasy' she thought having a slight blush

(minutes later at Naruto's house)

Naruto was currently in his room getting ready for the final battle with Phobos he put on his orange tracksuit pants and a no sleeve black shirt, he went toward his closet to get his orange and black jacket and when he opened it he saw his father's white and red jacket which he hadn't once put on 'hope I can live up to the man who wore this' he thought taking the white and red flak jacket putting it on

Naruto went downstairs to where he saw the girls in their guardian forms "you girls ready?" Naruto asked as they were about to cross the point of no return

The girls just nodded in response

"Listen I want you guys to know that these have been the best few months of my life" Naruto said in total honesty as there were only a few moments that could close to being here with the others

"There will be more moments after this" Will said knowing he was worried for them because of how dangerous the final battle was gonna be

Naruto smiled before they all then went to the backyard with them following behind him to where two portals were across from one another

"So where do these portals lead?" Will asked curiously

"The one on the right leads to a far away location from the castle and the one on the right leads under the castle" Naruto said but before he and the others went through Blunk came out

"Blunk ready for fight" Blunk said striking a pose he considered manly

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say to Blunk

Naruto sighed as he knew he was gonna be the one to break it to Blunk "listen Blunk we're about to enter the fight of our lives and we're all thankful for the help you've given us but this isn't something you were meant for you are a scavenger not a warrior" he said sadly not wanting to hurt his feelings as he and the others went through the lone portal

Blunk was a little saddened till he realized that the man Naruto lived with wasn't with them and also noticed Naruto's house was unguarded

(a few minutes later in Meridian)

"Not everyone is comfortable with doing this early huh?" Naruto asked seeing the rebels looked uneasy and scarred

"Were going to invade a day early and the first attempt at storming the castle wasn't very successful what do you think?" Caleb said understanding how they all felt, but knew that if Naruto thought that this was the best thing to do then he believed him as he wouldn't risk lives unless it was necessary or if it could be avoided

Naruto sighed and decided to climb to the highest point he could so he could see as many rebels as he could "hey!" he yelled getting everyone's attention "I know that you're all afraid of what might happen because I'm afraid" he said surprising a lot of people there "but I'm willing to fight not just for my world but yours as well because I know everyone here has what it takes to win this fight!" he said getting loud roaring cheers from the rebels Naruto then stepped down to where the others were

"So before we do this where are Bee and Abner" Caleb asked wanting as much firepower when they fought against Phobos

"I'm working on Abner right now but Bee hasn't recovered from when Phobos drained him" Naruto said as he sent a clone to Abner and told Bee to stay home as he and Gyuki had only about half of their chakra

They all then started marching toward the portal where they'd enter the portals that lead to the castle

'I should create that portal to the bookstore' Naruto thought opening a second portal 'and probably a clone to help them out' he thought as he then made a clone which went through the new portal

(later Naruto's house)

"You sure about this?" Matt asked as Alchemy and him got really curious about Meridian and decided to go to Naruto's house to see if he'd answer their questions

They knocked on the door hopping Naruto was there to answer but instead someone else answered the door

Bee answered the door and saw some people he didn't recognize "can I help you?" he asked wondering what they wanted

"Oh um we were looking for Naruto to talk about...stuff" Matt said not knowing if the person in front of them knew about magic

Bee raised an eyebrow at the mention of _stuff_ "does the name Meridian mean anything to you" he asked wanting to confirm if they knew

"Yeah" they both said uneasily until they remembered they saw him last night briefly "wait we saw you last night" Matt said remembering him even though they all got kicked out

'Last night' Bee thought trying to think back to last night trying not to remember the horrors he heard then remembered everyone being kicked out by Will and the two people in front of him were definitely there "oh yeah" he said

"So is Naruto here?" Alchemy asked as this conversation was now getting awkward

"He go through portal" Blunk said appearing out of nowhere

"You stink yo" Bee said complaining seeing the little creature appear but then noticed Hunter wasn't anywhere to be seen "and where's the dog?" he asked Blunk knowing Naruto would kill him if Blunk ate Hunter

"Dog eat meat" Blunk said pointing to a bone with some meat he found in the fridge to give to the dog in order to distract him

Bee was glad the dog was now off his figurative tail as Naruto had instructed him to watch over him so it meant he could now join the final battle

While they talked Matt and Alchemy went out back to see two portals

"Which one do we pick?" Alchemy asked not knowing where they could lead

"I'd pick the one on the left that actually leads to the castle" Bee said knowing the one on the right lead a now empty location

(Meridian)

"Hey buddy" a Naruto clone said as he talked to Abner

" **Hello Naruto"** Abner said happily seeing his friend

"Listen Abner we're about to fight the final battle against Phobos we could use your help" the Naruto clone said as they need all the help they could get

" **I'm ready"** Abner said wanting to help his friend in the fight against Phobos

"Good cause I actually need you to wait for a signal I'm gonna give you" the Naruto clone said as he had a special task for Abner

(Phobos castle)

"Guys Elyon's not here" Taranee said over the small earpiece Naruto gave them as he thought the walkie talkies were a little to big and loud

' _Well where else could she be then?_ ' Irma asked not knowing where else she could be

"Taranee check this out" Hay Lin said showing a sketch of Elyons "it's the chair from my dream" she said as it looked exactly like the one from her dream

' _Guys there's something going on in the throne room_ ' Caleb said as he and the other rebels prepared outside the throne room

' _They might be holding the ceremony early_ ' Naruto said as he was walking on the outside of the castle

' _Ugh Caleb I think we might've been spotted_ ' Aldarn said and not a second later an alarm could be heard

' _Oh shit_ ' Naruto said as he heard Phobos yell in rage and blasted through multiple walls ' _Cornelia meet me in the throne room_ ' he said knowing Cornelia would've done so anyway

"Already here" Cornelia said as she busted through the throne room doors

"Great" Naruto said bursting through the walls to enter the throne room

"Elyon!" Cornelia said as she literally beat the literal hell out of the guards between her and Elyon

"Cornelia Naruto i'm so sorry" Elyon said feeling terrible that she didn't believe them and even fought against them

"No time for that now" Naruto said manipulating the vines not understanding the gravity of what he just did

The nine-tails inside his seal had absolutely no words as he had just scene Naruto manipulate some vines **'the brat manipulated the vines if he's able to do that he might be able to use wood style'** he thought wondering if it was due to magic as he had seen the guardian of earth manipulate wood and earth or if it had anything to do with his rinnegan or even his own chakra

"Elyon!" Cornelia said as she pummeled every guard in her way to get to her friend

"Cornelia!" Elyon exclaimed as she hugged her best friend as tears came down her face

"Elyon how much of your power did Phobos take?" Naruto asked needing to know how much of her power he had

"I don't know a lot" Elyon said not knowing how to tell him how much was taken

"Was it more than half?" Naruto asked hoping it wasn't as he was now unable to sense Phobos power

"A lot more than that" Elyon said as she didn't even feel as half as strong as she normally did

"Great" both Naruto and Cornelia said not liking that

' _Naruto we have a problem!_ ' Will said over the headset

"Oh for the love of-what happened now?" Naruto asked knowing they could use less problems

(earlier with Will)

"Didn't Naruto bring you to the point of death?" Will asked dodging Cedric's tail

"I shall kindly repay him by killing you someone he cares for" Cedric said as he aimed his claw hand at Will until he stopped as something bit his tail and when he looked to see that it was the pasling that was always with the guardians

"Yo step off my bro's girl yo!" Bee said as made a lariat and sent Cedric crashing against a wall

"That was awesome!" Matt said as he saw Bee just use lightning to send a guy flying

"Matt!" Will exclaimed as she saw her friend "why are you here" she asked until she spotted another one of her friends "Alchemy?!" she exclaimed even more worried then looked to Bee "why did you bring them here?!" she asked him angrily "wait why are _you_ here Naruto said you were still weak from when Phobos captured you" she asked wondering why he was even here

"I thought they were trained" Bee said nonchalantly as he punched a guard that charged that ran right at him

"Oh my god" Will said as she then went for the headset "Naruto we have a problem!" she said as this was the last thing they needed

' _Oh for the love of-what happened now?_ ' Naruto asked over the calm

(present Will's pov)

"Bee, Matt, blunk and Caleb's girlfriend are here" Will said looking at the guilty party

' _Please tell me you're joking_ ' Naruto asked actually wanting his girlfriend to be messing with him

"Nope" Will said nonchalantly

' _I'm gonna kill them-yo Caleb!_ ' Naruto said calling for the rebel leader

' _Yeah_ ' Caleb said picking up

' _I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you don't know that your girlfriend is here_ '

' _What do you mean she's here?!_ ' Caleb yelled through the headset

They all stopped when they heard a loud explosion

' _Guys I could use a hand Phobos is here-_ ' Irma was saying till she was cut off and static flooded the line

' _Shit_ ' they all said before they started heading toward Irma's location

"Die!" Cedric said as he aimed his claws at Bee

"You want me to die well I want you to fly" Bee said as he punched Cedric sending him down crashing through multiple floors

"Does that rap even work?" Will asked looking down at the hole Bee made with Cedric's body

"Nope but he just kicked Cedric's butt so who cares?" Hay Lin said not really seeing the problem

"Um guys we need to go Irma still needs our help" Taranee said as she and the others went down the holes

(with Irma)

"I'm gonna enjoy killing all of you one by one" Phobos said as he had his hand around Irma's throat in his demonic form not hiding his demonic features which seemed to be changing even now as his body increased in size and the hand around Irma's throat now had razor like claws, became dense, and even changed to a blackish purple color

Irma's face was starting to turn red as the blood vessels in her head started bursting from the lack of air 'I should've told Naruto how I felt sooner' he thought as she was starting to black out

"Hey you ugly asshole drop her?" Naruto yelled as he shoved a rasengan in his stomach sending him crashing into a wall while releasing Irma

"You ok?" Naruto said kneeling down checking Irma over

"Yeah" Irma said breathing a little heavier than before

"You guys ok?" Taranee asked as she and the other girls along with Caleb and Bee showed up

"We're good Phobos on the other hand-" Irma was saying until they all heard a dark chuckle

"Is better than ever" Phobos said as some steam started to come of the location of where Naruto hit him with a rasengan "now you have something I want" he said moving at blinding speed grabbing hold of Will draining power from the heart "now you will all die from the very thing that gave you powers" he said summoning a multi colored four headed dragon

"My lord I don't know how they got inside" Cedric said apologetically as he woke up from unconsciousness from being sent down multiple floor

"I have had enough of your failures!" Phobos said blasting him with magic making him look like a pathetic weaker version of himself, all Cedric could do was slither away

'Shit are those the four dragon's?' Naruto thought in surprise "no time to worry about that universal pull" he said as he pulled Will and the heart away from Phobos

"Naruto how are we gonna win?" Will asked as the situation was dire and seemed bleak

"Easy we have each other" Naruto said as he believed in each of them

"He's right" Caleb said drawing his sword "and if we don't stop Phobos here everyone dies so I'm prepared to risk my life here and now" he said wanting to take down Phobos once and for all

"Phobos I order you to stop!" Elyon said appearing out of nowhere

"I don't take orders from you runt" Phobos said as he sent a blast of lightning at her

Naruto got between them and used an almighty push to cancel out the lightning and send Phobos flying out of the castle

"Taranee I need you to send a flare into the sky!" Naruto said hastily needing her to send a signal

Taranee did as instructed and blasted through the roof

"We'll take care of Phobos you guys handle the dragon" Naruto said jumping out of the hole he sent Phobos through

"We?" the others asked themselves as they then heard a familiar roar 'Abner' everyone minus Elyon thought recognizing the roar

"What was that?" Elyon asked in concern

"A dragon but we can't worry about that now we have to deal with this dragon or _dragons_ " Cornelia said as she and the others prepared themselves

(in the distance)

"Such a poor excuse for copies compared to that of the originals" the nymph said looking a little sad as she saw the creature "I shall weaken it for them but even though its a copy it doesn't mean it doesn't have any remnants of _them_ " she said waving her hand weakening the creatures and creating a multi colored sphere 'this will prove useful later' she thought before disappearing

(with the girls)

"Everyone together!" Will yelled as all the girls focused and channeled their elements attempting to send the dragons away

The dragons tried to fight back but weren't a match for the guardians power and soon faded away

"Guys we need to go Naruto needs us!" Will said as the girls grabbed Caleb and Bee then flew off

"I'm coming too" Elyon said still having enough power to fly

Will decided not to argue since she helped them fight the dragons "alright let's go" she said taking off

(earlier with Naruto)

"Abner take the shot!" Naruto said as he flew toward Phobos who crashed and made a crater

Abner didn't need to be told twice as he shot a beam of light right at the prince hoping to insinnerate him

Naruto was suddenly pulled into his seal where the nine-tails just stared at him **"you won't be able to win against that pathetic prince he has most of the eight-tails chakra, that girl's magic, and let's not forget that power he just stole from your girlfriend's necklace"** he said as he knew this fight was important

"Yeah things may seem hopeless but it doesn't mean I still won't try" Naruto said not willing to give up when the odds were against him

' **Hmph there's the look'** the nine-tails thought as throughout Naruto's life he had watched him overcome odds with unwavering Will and his potential was something that always amazed him **"I'm gonna give you some of my chakra better you than that asshole prince"** he said surprising Naruto

"Thanks nine-tails" Naruto said with a smirk

The nine-tails contemplated something he had never done or even considered before **"Naruto"** he said getting said blond's attention **"you can call me by my name...Kurama"** he said before Naruto was then sent out of the seal

Naruto felt his body surge in power as he let out a mighty roar then unleashed a brilliant golden light and soon the light began to dim but it was still very bright

Naruto looked over himself amazed that his body changed and flickered between normal and a golden layer around it

Phobos crawled out of the crater he was in as his wounds quickly healing due to all tailed beast chakra he acquired "you'll pay for that" he said before he noticed Naruto's golden flickering form "interesting I can't wait to add your power to my own" he said sounding both sadistic and greedy

"As interesting as it would be to see you get even uglier I'm going to have to say hell no" Naruto said before running up to Phobos so fast all that was seen was a yellow trail of light "later" he said shoving another rasengan into his chest sending him crashing back into the ground

' **Naruto he's burning through eight-tails chakra the more he fights and the more he heals himself he may be able to restore his own power but he doesn't have anything to refuel the chakra he stole from eight-tails if you keep making him use it it'll eventually burn out like a battery'** Kurama said mentaily giving Naruto his best observation

'So I just have to keep pounding him' Naruto said to himself just as Abner landed next to him 'that's not gonna be a problem' he said once again to himself "Abner I need you to add some of your light to my attack" he said charging up a giant rasengan

Abner opened his mouth light shining from it channeling some of his light into Naruto's attack

Phobos was already up not willing to take this humiliation standing down and focused his power through his hand "well what are you waiting for brat? I'm waiting" he said and at that moment Bee and Caleb showed slicing him with Bee's eight swords and Caleb's lone sword making him heal all the deep gashes he recieved

"Hope we're not too late" Will said as the girls landed next to him and Bee and Caleb rushed over after cutting up Phobos

"You guys are just in time" Naruto said charging at Phobos who was still healing from the cuts attacking him with his light rasengan making him go airborne "hit him with everything you got!" he yelled

"With pleasure" Cornelia said cracking her knuckles as everyone split up and prepared their own individual attacks

Taranee flew up toward blasting blue flames right at Phobos doing some real damage to his body

Hay Lin sent a massive blunt wind blade at Phobos sending him to the ground increasing the strength and force of his decent

Cornelia saw him about to crash so she stomped her foot on the ground and summoned as much earth as she could to strike him as he hit her attack directly suffering from the force of his fall and the force from Cornelia's attack

Irma gathered as much water as possible and created a giant water dragon sending down right at Phobos with as much power as she could muster

Bee ran right at Phobos with two of his swords in hand slashing his chest making an 'X' shaped cut on his chest

Caleb focused as much lightning chakra as he could through both his body and his sword as he gave Phobos multiple slashes on his legs making him fall to his knees in pain

Will felt tired after having to fight multiple guards and having some of her power syphoned when Phobos attacked her 'I've come this far I'm not about to let my friends down now' she thought angrily as her power began to flare up and started to envelop her body and as it continued to grow the power around Will began to take form taking the appearance of a giant serpent like dragon made up of Will's blue lightning, it had a giant head with bright red along with two stubbly arms along it's serpent like body

Everyone was surprised by what they saw Will create as it was powerful, scary, and intimidating

(in the distance)

'An exceptional attack for the guardian of quintessence' the nymph thought as she felt Will truly tap into her power and came to she what caused her to tap into it and she was extremely impressed by what she saw as Will's attack was more than impressive

(back with everyone)

'No this wasn't supposed to happen I am Phobos all powerful' Phobos thought then suddenly got angry "no you are all nothing but ants beneath my feet! I am the all powerful Phobos! I refuse to be defeated by all you pathetic weaklings you are all beneath me!" he yelled as loudly as possible

Will just glared right at him "you're nothing but a power hungry tyrant and you're done making the people of Meridian suffer" Will said as she sent the dragon she made right at Phobos and when it hit him it engulfed him and caused a bright light and an explosion of lightning

After the energy from the blast died down it revealed Phobos paralyzed by lightning in a crater created from the destruction of the blast and healing slowly

'He's out of eight-tails chakra' Naruto thought as he summoned some wooden vines from beneath the ground to bind Phobos "Elyon do your thing" he said thinking she could absorb her power back

Elyon flies to Phobos side and places her hand on him not only taking back her power but Phobos power as well and when she finished draining the power from him she began to be engulfed in a bright light and soon a wave blasted from Elyon changing everything that it passes changing the dark gloomy land to a bright cheery one and when it hit Phobos men it sent them all to the prison behind the waterfall where the mage was always seen

'She is able to use light just like me' Abner thought seeing someone else using his element

The light around Elyon soon seemed to die down revealing Elyon who now looked completely different than before, she was now the same height as Naruto, her breast size increased to a low D-cup size, her body seemed a lot more curvier, and even her athletic ass seemed to become a little bigger

'Is every girl I'm friends with gonna be a ten out of ten?' Naruto thought as he checked out her new body

' **Careful don't want to end up like that perverted master of your's'** Kurama said mentally to Naruto

"So Naruto...what's up with the new look?" Elyon asked as she saw that Naruto's body was still flickering between normal and gold

Naruto actually took the time to look himself over, not entirely sure how he felt about this form

' **You entered this form from the little bit of chakra I gave you, this form in an incomplete version of one if you had** _ **all**_ **my chakra'** Kurama explained mentally

'Would it be complete if I had all your chakra?' Naruto asked as the golden light around his body started to dim

' **Most likely but you will have to** _ **earn**_ **my chakra as I only gave you enough to beat that shit head'** Kurama said mentally to Naruto as he felt his consciousness slipping

'Then I guess I'll be earning your chakra' Naruto thought as the flicker of golden light around his body disappeared and he fell to the ground unconscious

The girls rush over to Naruto's side to see if he was alright, they decided they would treat him at the castle

"Hey Elyon we need to...talk" Cornelia said as this was gonna be a weird conversation

The other girls look at one another and let out a sigh as they knew where this was gonna lead

(later in Elyon's castle)

"You basically want to start a harem?" Will asked incredulously looking at all of her friends as Naruto rested on a bed comfortably

"Wait back up how do you know what a harem even is?" Cornelia asked as she had to talk with Elyon earlier who already seemed to know due to harems already existing in this world

"Hay Lin let me read some of her manga" Will said as she read multiple genres of manga and the harem one seemed like a popular one "but forget about that _all_ of you want to date my boyfriend?" she asked wanting confirmation

All five of the girls nodded

Will started glaring at them but was able to see they actually might've cared for Naruto "do you love him?" she asked wanting an answer

"Absolutely" they all said without hesitation

"Ok fine I guess we're all in this together but remember this guys were all equals in this" Will said getting nods from everyone

"Of course" Taranee said knowing she wouldn't want to be anything other than equal with her friends

"Wouldn't want it any other way" Hay Lin said happily

"So we should probably get some birth control" Irma said getting groans from the others as they lightly blushed "I mean Will you gotta tell us how he is in the sack?" she asked making Will blush even brighter

"C'mon leave her alone Irma" Taranee said thinking she teased Will enough

"C'mon Taranee you know you want to know" Irma said teasingly "ya know so you can be Naruto's _private_ dancer" she said knowing about the dance classes Naruto took Taranee too 'I kinda want to break in that new hot tub he hasn't used' she thought wanting to do a little skinny dipping with Naruto

Taranee just blushed even brighter and actually kinda liked the idea

This actually got the other girls to fantasise about their intimate moments with Naruto

Cornelia thought of pinning him down as she rode him like there was no tomorrow

Hay Lin thinks back when her emotions piggybacked off of Will's when she kicked them out and wondered if it would be better when she was with Naruto and also wondered if she dress a certain way for him when they did the deed

Elyon was now super glad for the change in her body as she felt she didn't quite measure up to the other girls before now and was gonna use it to rock his world "so who's gonna tell him?" she asked the others

"Tell me what?" Naruto said waking up from unconsciousness moments ago

"That we all love you" Elyon said stepping up since the others besides Will looked too embarrassed and was a little more brave as she remembered the kiss they shared

"Wait do you mean…?" Naruto said as he stopped so his mind could try and process

"Yeah in that way and we all want to be with you Naruto" Cornelia said as she blushed remembering their kiss from earlier and all the intense emotions that came from it

Naruto looked toward Will wondering what she thought of all this and to his surprise she nodded in agreement

"I guess we're all...together" Naruto said for a lack of a better word

All the girls huddled around him hugging him happily, all while Naruto had a bright blush, nose bleed, and stupid smile feeling all their assets pressing into him

(Kandrakar)

'I may have to cast a spell for them' the Oracle thought as watched the scene unfold and knew it would be both beneficial to the guardians and might put him in their good favor as well as Naruto's 'and it truly isn't a bother seeing as how they saved the infinite realms from Phobos' he thought happily seeing that the threat has passed

The rest of the council also seemed to see him in a new light more than half of them believe him to be a force for good

The Oracle was saddened when there were still those that still saw him as a threat and an enemy like Luba and her apprentice Orube

(Meridian)

The Nymph watched the guardians with pride with their progress and their victory, she was thankful that Naruto was the one to bring them to their current level in strength and then looked at the sphere she collected from the dragons Phobos summoned 'this will prove useful to help persuade Naruto when the time comes' she thought knowing that he was stubborn and it took a lot to convince him


	30. Chapter 30

(infinite city)

"Awful cheery out there" Kisame said hearing the roaring cheers and fireworks down in the infinite city

"Yes" Narrisa said in her mage form

"So want me to go greet our 'prisoners?'" Kisame asked as he was thirsty for blood

"No" Narrisa said as she didn't need to draw any unwanted attention and she had a few select individuals that needed to be untouched

"Well when will we begin this plan of yours?" Kisame asked as his thirst for blood was only out matched by his thirst for battle

"Soon but before that when I first met Naruto he explained to me that chakra lives and exists in all living things is that true?" Narrisa asked wanting some confirmation

"Yes chakra does exist and all living things even a few objects" Kisame said thinking back to his old sword

"Objects?" Narrisa asked finding that interesting

"Long ago weapons were forged out of chakra using various unique methods of crafting or sealing" Kisame said as that was as far as the legend went as the teachings and ways to craft weapons such as the seven swords of the mist have been lost for a long time

"What if we were to use my magic and your chakra and place it into a weapon?" Narrisa asked curiously

"Don't know how magic and chakra would react to this kind of process, but I'll tell you one thing no metal can harness and utilize chakra better than chakra metal" Kisame said not knowing if the metal existed in this world or another that wasn't his own

"Is this chakra metal?" Narrisa said bringing out a kunai

"Where'd you get this?" Kisame asked curiously as he inspected the kunai and wondered if this world did have chakra metal

"In some of Naruto's battle's I saw him use these and inspected them and saw that they were a stronger and lighter metal than any in Meridian" Narrisa said as she collected a lot of them

"Kisame started laughing at this the brat doesn't even know the opportunity he's given us with his carelessness" Kisame said as he knew in their world losing some kunai or shuriken wasn't that much of a big deal, but in this particular situation it was a terrible thing to do "this is pure chakra metal and you can probably do a lot more damage than the brat can with this" he said chuckling

"Interesting" Narrisa said as she now had the means to make her future recruits even more dangerous

(Meridian)

"People of Meridian I apologize for the suffering you all had to endure under my brother's rule" Elyon said wanting to apologize for the pain her brother caused them "but no more I know I just became queen but I promise that the future of Meridian is a bright one" she said getting a roar of cheers from the people of Meridian

"Where are Will and Naruto?" Hay Lin asked as they left a while ago and no one has seen them since

(courtyard)

Naruto and Will were currently in the courtyard laying against a tree looking up toward the sky seeing the brilliant explosions the fireworks made

"Hey can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as he felt Will shift on his chest

"Sure" Will said pretty much open for anything

"Why did you accept this harem thing so quickly? I seriously didn't think you were the type to agree to this kinda thing" Naruto asked as that had been the question rattling in his head for a while

Will remained quiet for a moment trying to find the right words to explain herself "when the girls told me about how they felt about you I realized you were already kinda dating us before I even made it official" she said confusing Naruto

"How so?" Naruto asked wondering what he did that was considered date worthy with the other girls

"You and Irma hang out a lot and pull pranks together, with Hay Lin whenever you two finish your shifts at the silver dragon you two always watch movies together, with Taranee you take her to dance class and make sure to take her back home, and Cornelia was a total bitch to you and you forgave her when anyone else would've at least held it over her head but you didn't and that is because you care and love each and every one of us even Elyon and she fought against and still loved you" Will said telling him the significance of those moments as she knew now that those moments were dear to the other girls

Naruto thinks back to those moments and even back to when he met his dark self when 'he' told him that he cared for the girls, he should've realized just how much he cared and how precious those moments were

"I was afraid that I might've lost you if I said no because I know how destroyed the girls would've been and you'd have felt terrible because you would've beaten yourself up wondering if there was a way that you could've made them happy" Will said knowing Naruto was the type of person who felt and sympathized with others pain and wouldn't stop thinking about it till they were happy

"Will no matter what I will love you and the girls equally" Naruto said wanting her to know how much she and the other girls meant to them

"I know" Will said giving him a loving hug

(later)

"Are you sure you have to stay?" Taranee asked curiously as she and the others prepared to leave

"I'll be back in a day or two" Naruto said knowing with all the stragellers of Phobos army Elyon may need some assistance as she had just taken the castle

"He'll be fine I mean c'mon it's only like two days" Cornelia said not seeing it as a big deal "plus Elyon spent the least amount of time with Naruto so let her have her time" she said knowing this harem thing required work and fairness

"Yeah plus it'll be nice to spend some time with Naruto" Elyon said grabbing his arm affectionately

"Plus I have some ideas for what we can do" Naruto said suggestively making Elyon blush bright red, he then sees Irma gain a lecherous smirk "not that!" he said stopping her before she could say anything perverted

"Ok let's go" Will said pushing the guardians through the portal

"We should go too" Naruto said as he and Elyon started walking toward the castle

(later at the castle)

Naruto and Elyon were currently on top of a tower overlooking the people of Meridian who were still celebrating

"It's really pretty" Naruto said referring to Meridian as he had seen it dark and twisted under Phobos rule and now under Elyon's rule it became a brighter cheery place

"Yeah" Elyon said happy that they were happy "where'd they get the fireworks?" she asked as a few were still being set off

"That was all me" Naruto said as he bought some and even made some of his by modifying some explosive tags

Elyon just smiled and watched her people enjoy the festivities

Naruto took a moment to look at Elyon and smiled as he saw how genuine her smile was as it was not for herself but for her people 'you are the right person for this job' he thought thinking Meridian couldn't have had a better ruler

(later in the morning)

Elyon just woke up from bed and went to go check on Naruto only to realise he wasn't in the room he was given 'where'd he go?' she thought looking around the castle and when she made it to the outside of the kitchen she saw the cooking staff all outside

"Is something wrong with the kitchen?" Elyon asked curiously

"No your majesty when we arrived lord Naruto was here apparently cooking" Trill said bowing slightly

"Stop calling me lord!" Naruto yelled on the other side of the doors

"He wanted to make breakfast for you and himself" Thrill said still bowing

'Aww' Elyon thought blushing by how sweet a gesture that was, she then walked toward the door and opened it slightly not to alert Naruto and when she did she saw about a dozen of him cooking different dishes that she couldn't get a good look at 'guess it'll be a surprise then' she thought hating the fact that she didn't know what he was cooking "when he's done tell him I'll be in the dining room" she said to Thrill as she walked away

(dining room)

"Hey mom hey dad" Elyon said seeing her parents in the dining room

"Hello Elyon" Miriadel said to her adopted daughter

"Good morning" Alborn said to his adoptive daughter

"I wanted to tell you guys that I'm dating Naruto" Elyon said as her parents were the first people she wanted to tell

"That's wonderful Elyon" Miriadel said as she was glad Elyon found someone to make her happy

"So I heard Naruto was making breakfast" Alborn said as he was uncomfortable with how the conversation between his wife and adopted daughter was going

"Wait isn't he dating Will?" Miriadel asked as she thought they were still together

"He is...and so are me and the other guardians" Elyon said surprising her parents "we all love and care for him and he does for us" she said wanting them to know this was an equal on all parts relationship

Alborn knew that there were relationships such as these in this worlds history but after living almost two decades in the human world he changed his opinion, so he wanted to make sure Naruto wasn't doing it for the luxury of having a harem

"I'm going to go talk to Naruto" he said as he got up to leave

"Why are you taking your sword?" Elyon asked worried about what he'd do with said sword "dad if this is about Naruto you don't need to worry we're the ones that wanted this" she said knowing this was a lot for a parent to take in

Alborn looked toward his daughter and relaxed as he sat back down as he knew Elyon had good judgement and Naruto had proven himself from all his recent accomplishments and all he's done for Meridian so he at least earned the right to date his daughter

"Breakfast is served!" Naruto said entering with some clones which had plates that had scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, and hashbrowns which he gave to everyone present in the dining room

Elyon and her parents looked at the food in front of them and thought it looked and smelled fantastic

"Naruto this looks amazing where'd you learn to cook like this?" Elyon asked grabbing a fork getting ready to eat

"From the books Hay Lin got me and I also had to learn since the girls would've kept burning my ramen" Naruto sadly as he missed eating the amount of ramen he used to eat

Elyon just smiled feeling a little bad for him while also finding it a little funny

The parents smiled as they watched what happened in front of them

(later)

"You ready?" Naruto asked as he held Elyon bridal style on top of the castle

"Yeah" Elyon said excited for what they were about to do

Naruto smiled liking her excitement as they were doing something Naruto did a lot in his life "here we go!" he said as he jumped off the castle

Elyon felt her adrenaline pumping as they descended down toward the ground as this was somehow more exciting than flying as it had more risk and danger, when Naruto touched the ground he didn't stop continuing the excitement as he jumped from the rooftops and trees at breakneck speeds and then when they made it to an open and lush field where Naruto decided to stop

"You alright?" Naruto asked wondering if it was too much for her as she seemed a little shaky

Elyon responded by pulling him into an excited lust filled kiss as her whole body trembled from excitement she felt

Naruto hugged her as he returned the kiss

Elyon felt safe in his arms as they kissed and after what seemed like moments to them they stared into each other's eyes seeing almost feeling the love that each represented for the other

"Wanna do it again?" Naruto asked wondering if she wanted him to carry her again and jump through the trees

"Hell yes!" Elyon said pulling him into a tighter hug as she wanted to have another adrenaline rush

(later)

Naruto and Elyon walked down the streets seeing smiling faces and people thanking them from either freeing them from Phobos or thanking Naruto for his many deeds of helping them

"You sure are popular" Elyon said until she looked at Naruto and realized he seemed embarrassed and had his head down "you ok?" she asked wondering if he was alright

"Not really use to this much praise" Naruto said as he may have gotten praise every once in a while, but not everywhere he went

Elyon became curious and realized she didn't know anything about Naruto as everything Phobos told her was a lie "can you tell me more about yourself?" she asked wanting to know

"Sure" Naruto said but realized where they were "but let's do this in a more private area" he said realizing they drew in a crowd

"The queen couldn't have chosen a better consort than the hero of Meridian" a random person from the crowd said loud enough for Naruto and Elyon to hear making them both blush as they then decided to fly to the castle

(later in the castle)

Elyon was in shock by what she heard from Naruto not knowing what to say or even process what she heard as it was painful to even imagine what Naruto told her about his childhood and the world he grew up in 'if they ever come here they'll pay' she thought not willing to give anyone from Naruto's home any mercy, her powers acted upon her emotions as things started to vibrate and even levitate

"Why do you keep that headband from that hellhole?!" Elyon asked basically seething inside

"Because even throughout all the hate and pain I had people who were precious to me that kept me from falling into the darkness" Naruto said as he had decided long ago that was what his headband meant to him as it was more than a simple piece of metal with the leaf's symbol, it represented hope, friendship, joy, love, determination, spirit, family, and his own hard work

Elyon could only sigh in defeat as she knew Naruto did have people who loved him but questioned a few of those that seemed more like work friends you tolerate but that was her first opinion the more she learned about his friends she couldn't determine whether to be angry or remain calm, there were his friends who she truly hated such as Sasuke and Sakura for abusing Naruto both emotionally and physically then there were those that seemed truly kind like Tsunade, Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Shizune, Lee, Shikimaru, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru then there were those who she didn't know how to feel about like Kakashi and Jiraiya as they seemed to care for Naruto but seemed to kinda screw him over in a lot of cases

"Hey you ok?" Naruto asked as she seemed lost in thought and wondered if he overwhelmed her

"Yeah" Elyon said putting all her thoughts and opinions about Naruto and his home to the side as she wanted to spend the day with him happily "so you said you use magic and something else?" she asked curiously

"Yeah it's called chakra and it's very similar to magic but it's a completely separate power" Naruto said as he had studied the relationship between chakra and magic through his training

"How strong are you?" Elyon asked curiously

"That's a bit difficult to answer depending on your point of view" Naruto said confusing her "my chakra alone is comparable to that of seventy-five percent of your magic and my magic is about as half as strong as yours" Naruto said as he found ways to measure both chakra and magic and after being in such close proximity of Elyon after she got her magic back he was briefly able to sense her power, he also took into account that sage mode and Kurama's chakra would amplify his power

"What exactly is chakra?" Elyon asked unfamiliar with the name

"It's a power that's the combination of both spiritual and physical energy" Naruto said explaining the base principle and understanding of chakra "when chakra comes into contact with magic the magic acts kinda like an amplifier making any chakra attacks or uses more power and easier to use" he said as not doing any hand signs had been kinda great

"Can you teach me how to use it?" Elyon asked thinking it would be cool to learn

Naruto smirked as he nodded at her

(later in a field)

Elyon smiled as she nuzzled into Naruto's chest as he once again caught her from falling off a tree

"Ya know I might just stop catching you since it seems you like being like this" Naruto said as it probably wasn't good incentive to always catch her as she seemingly enjoyed being caught and wrapped up in his arms

"No" Elyon said with a smirk

"Oh and why shouldn't I?" Naruto asked challengingly

"Because I'm the queen" Elyon said a bit smuggly

"Oh I apologize your majesty" Naruto said faking being apologetic

"You are forgiven" Elyon said continuing the act until they soon started laughing

"You wanna eat" Naruto asked as they've been training for an hour and that usually builds up an appetite

"Sure" Elyon said and not a moment sooner a clone of Naruto appeared with a picnic basket

The clone handed Naruto the basket before it dispelled, the two sit up against a tree side by side enjoying the nature around them

"Hey can I ask you something" Elyon asked curiously

"You just did but go ahead" Naruto said wondering what she wanted to ask

"Why come to Meridian" Elyon asked wanting to hear his answer

"I wanted a fresh start" Naruto said as this was something he strived for, not wanting to be judged by things out of his control

"You will _always_ have a home with me and the others" Elyon said truly meaning what she said almost as if it were a vow

"Your highness!" Tynar said yelling as he ran toward them "the tracker has been spotted running toward a stronghold of soldiers still loyal to Phobos" he said urgently

Naruto thought he might need to give an assist and then had an idea "hey Elyon take these" he said giving her two of his hiraishin kunai "place one on top of the ceiling for the dungeon and hang onto the other one" he said with a smirk "hey Tynar which direction is the stronghold in?" he asked

"Due north" Tynar said pointing in the direction for further assistance

Naruto started dashing right off

(minutes later)

Caleb and a dozen guards were currently outside a stronghold looking to bring in the tracker as they had followed his trail here 'we need to get inside' he thought as the strong hold looked like a miniature castle with only one way in 'if I walk up the walls I may be able to take them by surprise' he thought until there was a loud crashing sound from on top of the stronghold

"What was that?" a random guard asked as they all heard loud noises and clashes and then suddenly nothing

They soon backed away as the gate preventing them from entering started to rise and soon Naruto walked out with a smirk

"Where'd they all go?" Caleb asked Naruto as he saw that there were no guards and it was completely empty

Naruto just held a hiraishin kunai by the tip of the blade between his thumb and index finger "I teleported them to Elyon's dungeon" he said still smirking as he saw Caleb's surprised face

"How?" Caleb asked as he knew there was more than Naruto was letting on

"I was able to extend the seals area of effect increasing it so I could teleport the guards without touching them physically" Naruto said explaining to Caleb what he had just done "anyway Tracker's not here later" he said disappearing in a yellow flash

(few minutes earlier in the dungeon)

'This actually looks kinda cool' Elyon thought looking over the second hiraishin kunai Naruto gave her

Elyon was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard the sound of people falling and yelling toward the ground inside the dungeons 'how did they get here?' she asked herself a little shocked by how they entered

Naruto then appeared behind elyon scooping her up bridal style and teleported again in a yellow flash

(Throne room)

"Oh my god!" Elyon said in surprise hugging onto naruto in surprise

"Sorry" Naruto said sounding apologetic but the smile on his face betrayed him

"You jerk...how'd you do that?" Elyon asked as she went from a little upset and then went full or curious

"It's called the hiraishin and I can teleport to wherever there is one" Naruto said bringing her behind the throne to see a hiraishin kunai he had placed there in case if Elyon was ever in danger

"Don't do that without warning" Elyon said as cool as it was it was still surprising and scary without warning

"What if I like surprising you?" Naruto said flirtingly as he rested his head against hers looking deep into his eyes as he still held her bridal style

Elyon starts to blush but quickly regained her nerve as she grabs him by his collar and pulled him into a kiss going even further as slipping her tongue into his mouth

Naruto was surprised by Elyon's sudden boldness but didn't dislike it whatsoever as he found it to be a very attractive trait in not just Elyon but in the other girls, but he ignored that and focused on the girl in front of her, he walked over to Elyon's throne sitting down on it as he placed her on his lap and moved his hand down and lightly groped her ass

Elyon eyes widened in surprise and even moaned into the makeout session she was currently having with Naruto, she feels excited that this was happening on her throne

Naruto became brave and guided his hand up to cup her breast gently massaging it

Elyon was surprised by his sudden action and as he did it she became both aroused and a little worried thinking this was a little fast and pulled away

"You ok?" Naruto asked stopping

"Yeah I'm fine but is it ok if we slow down a little?" Elyon asked hoping he wouldn't hate her for it

"Sure we can go at whatever pace you'd like Elyon" Naruto said giving her a reassuring smile

Elyon smiled fondly as she then continued kissing Naruto, but when they heard the loud creaky sound of the doors to the throne room opening both Elyon and Naruto jumped not wanting to be seen making out by whoever was entering the room, when the door fully opened they saw Elyon's parents come in

Naruto could see Elyon's dad glare right at him and when Naruto saw how he and Elyon looked with how messed up their clothes looked her dad probably knew what they were doing "later Elyon" he said rushing toward an open window and leapt out of it

Alborn just laughed "at least he's not dumb" he said lightly chuckleing until he saw the looks his wife and daughter were giving him

(later in a cave in Meridian)

"Greetings Frost" Narrisa said as she just closed the portal she opened so he and crimson could escape the guardians

"What is this" Frost asked seeing familiar faces such as Raythor, Miranda, Gargoyle, and Tracker and some unfamiliar faces such as a massive human body of sand and man fish hybrid

"This is an invitation for something more than you could possibly imagine" Narrisa said grinning like a madwoman

'Almost like being in the akatsuki again' Kisame thought as the main goal here was also being covered up by a seemingly different objective

After awhile of Narrisa's speech she gives them an offer "do you crave power enough to stand up to your enemies?" she said further appealing to their greed and dark nature

They all nodded and Narrisa then used her electrical powers and brought forth all the discarded kunai and shuriken Naruto had left then melted them down, the pool of burning liquid metal separated going toward each person Narrisa recruited

When it reached Frost the burning metal liquid went up his body going toward his battleaxe morphing it into a larger version of itself which let out a cold mist

When it reached Miranda it went toward her hands creating clawed like gauntlets which seemed to have carried an electric charge

When it reached Gargoyle it went toward the stump on his left hand creating a spike like club in place of his missing limb the liquid traveled through his body creating metal pads for his shoulders, knees, and elbows

When it reached the Tracker it went up to his stump of a right arm and made a metal replica of his old right hand

When it reached Raythor it went toward his sword changing the metal and sword to a sharper chakra metal version of itself then to his chain mace the liquid metal encased the mace and it's chain fusining with the metal making it stronger and the spike's sharper

When it reached Sandpit it encased him entirely then when it hardens it suddenly exploded small specs of iron and sand and soon sandpit reconstituted himself becoming a creature made up of sand and iron sand

'I just can't wait to get started' Kisame thought excitingly as this was an opportunity to get much needed revenge

(late at night in Elyon's castle)

Naruto was currently sleeping in the room Elyon had given him and although his body was aware and prepared for any dangers that may arise he never sensed that someone was currently in the room

The Nymph Xin Jing stared at Naruto with a serious expression and held the multi colored sphere she had acquired from the final battle over his chest and broke it making it shatter into tiny pieces over his body all the pieces entering his body almost as if they were absorbed into his body


	31. Chapter 31

(unknown location)

'Where am I?' Naruto thought as he had awoken on the ground surrounded by fog in an unfamiliar location "hello!?" he yelled out wondering if he get a response

"Help us" a quiet whisper called out an echo occurring after it was said

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he looked around and soon heard a loud beast like roar in the distance, he climbed to the top of a mountain he was apparently on and when he reached the top he sees a white castle-like palace then heard another roar in the distance 'I need to find where that's coming from I'll use the castle as a landmark' he thought before heading into that direction

Suddenly multiple roars were heard "help us" another quiet whisper said after the roars

"Where are you?!" Naruto said calling out to the voice as he went to the closest roar and when he got there he saw four giant silhouettes through the mist and multiple smaller seemingly holding them down with chains and when Naruto got a better look he saw that four giant silhouetted had the same type of body as Abner 'are those' he thought until he was interrupted by a loud set of roars

"HELP US!" the voice said but even louder

Naruto looked toward the dragons silhouettes wondering if it was them he was hearing somehow and looked at many smaller silhouettes realizing they looked human but saw many distinctions some having animal like features like that of whiskers or strange and unusual physical features like claws, he ran right toward them only to see nothing but more mist

'What the hell?' Naruto thought wondering what was happening as he looked at the silhouettes and saw that it was only the four dragon silhouettes who's eyes lit up each pair shining a different color of red, white, blue, and green

They all circled around Naruto then stopped and looked right at him

"How can I help you?" Naruto asked not getting any answer

The silhouettes did nothing but then unleashed a truly loud roar causing Naruto to drop to his knees and placed his hands over his ears to try and block out the noise but it was still incredibly loud but even through all the noise of the multiple roar's he heard multiple voices both male and female yelling out one clear message "HELP US!" they all said

(Elyon's castle)

Naruto woke up from bed in a cold sweat as he looked around and saw that he was in bed and that everything he saw was just a dream 'what the hell was that?' he thought that all of that felt too real to be a dream

(later)

"You ok?" Elyon asked as Naruto seemed a little distant as they waited for breakfast in the dining room

"Yeah" Naruto said as his mind still couldn't get off that dream he had

"You can talk to me" Elyon said placing her hand on top of his

"Hey guys" Caleb said walking inside along with Blunk

"What's up mister honor guard?" Naruto said smiling as he saw Caleb as he didn't get the chance to congratulate him when in their brief interaction yesterday and when Elyon appointed Caleb, Aldarn, Julian, and Tynar to the position

"Nothing much lord Naruto" Caleb said with a smirk

Blunk laughs at the witty banter that was exchanged

"Laugh it up stink bomb" Naruto said as Blunk's smell continued to worsen after each meeting

Suddenly the doors opened revealing that the Mage had entered "greetings your highness" she said taking a knee

Elyon looked confused as to who this was as she hadn't seen her before

"Elyon this is the Mage an ally to the rebellion when it first began" Caleb said as he was told this by his father when he was a child

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Elyon said smiling at the Mage

"Your majesty you have somewhere very important to go to, along with your honor guard and consort" the Mage said and the instant she finished a pink portal appeared

Naruto was too busy examining the different colored portal to be annoyed with being called a Elyon's 'consort' as it sounded like it made their relationship sound unequal

"I won't tolerate him being called that he is my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend and were on equal standing" Elyon said as she had similar thoughts to Naruto on him being called a consort

"My apologies your majesty" the Mage said apologetically

Naruto momentarily took his eyes off the portal and sent a smirk toward his girlfriend

"Who's waiting for me?" Elyon asked bringing Naruto's attention toward the mage as he wondered who was summoning one of his girlfriend's

"The council of Kandrakar" the Mage said as simply as possible

"As in the heart of Kandrakar?" Naruto asked as he often had thoughts on the unique name of the amulet Will always carried and _where_ it came from

"Yes this is where the heart originated and the guardians have already been summoned" the Mage said gaining everyone's attention

'Well this will be fun' Naruto thought as he prepared himself mentally as he didn't know what to expect on the other side of the portal

"Let's go" Elyon said as they all walked toward the portal

Naruto wondered if he should've told Elyon to prepare herself because is was very dangerous and unwise to go somewhere without knowing what was there or who was waiting there and then went through the portal

(Kandrakar)

The second Naruto came through the portal and it closed behind him he was tackled by his five other girlfriends in their guardian forms

'Ya know this would be annoying if this didn't feel so great' Naruto thought feeling his five other girlfriends touch "is this gonna be a thing with you girls?" he asked with a smirk as he wanted to see if he could tease them

The girls just ignored him and enjoyed the hug until someone started laughing

"Ha! I knew it!" Yan Lin said with a smirk

"She knows?!" Naruto yelled in panic as the girls got off him with blushes

"Yeah I know not to hard to figure out" Yan Lin said after the ceremony in Meridian she questioned her granddaughter and she broke a second into the 'interrogation' "I wish you all as much happiness as possible" she said wanting them to know she supported them "and Naruto you better treat Hay Lin and the others right otherwise I'll have to kill you" she said sounding both sarcastic and serious as she cared for all of them as if they were all her family and grandchildren

"I swear on my life" Naruto quickly said making all six girls blush "and how are you taking this so well?" he asked curiously

Yan Lin laughed for a moment "kid I'm from the seventies and I went to Woodstock trust me this is tame" she said making them all but Hay Lin curious what has happened in the old woman's life

Hay Lin had an atomic blush just remembering the 'stories' her grandmother told her and didn't even look her in the eye

"Ahem welcome to Kandrakar" Halinor said as this was both a pleasurable and exciting moment as she got to see an old friend, the new queen of Meridian, something important would soon happen, and she got to meet the newest guardians and the mysterious blond that the council has monitored

After a few minutes of introductions and finding out Yan Lin was old friends with Halinor they all walked through the temple Naruto taking in the surroundings 'geez why the hell is everything pink?' he thought asking himself as he could sense and feel the power against him almost as if his entire body walked through water but it didn't restrict any movement

"Has the temple met your expectations?" a small bearded council member asked curiously

"Can't have any if you didn't know it existed in the first place" Naruto getting some laughs as he began to sense that they were walking toward a stronger power than the one all around them

"That's true" the small bearded council member said as he knew most of the group had no prior knowledge of Kandrakar

"But this place is so amazing" Will said as she looked all around her seeing the beauty all around her

"Wait till you see the aurameres" Halinor said with a fond smile as they reach a pair of doors

"Aura-what?" Irma asked unfamiliar with the word

When the doors opened they all saw at the center room stood a small pedestal that five different colored spheres orbiting around in a circle being watched by a cat like woman wearing the same robe as Halinor and the other council member

Naruto felt the power coming from the spheres "I'm guessing those are the source of the girls powers" he said feeling the power coming from each sphere knowing that he felt something similar when he sensed the girls powers

"Very astute of you" Halinor said with a smile

"They seem a lot bigger than before" Yan Lin said as she remembered that they were smaller than the last time she saw them and not as bright

Luba at that moment glared at Naruto

Naruto immediately picked up on the glare as he had those types of glares pointed at him his entire life "if you have something to say to me say it" he said not backing down from the glare as this got everyone who was watching attention

"I don't exactly like that someone from a world of war is influencing in the affairs of other worlds" Luba said her glare not wavering

Naruto was surprised that she knew where he was from 'how the hell does she know about that?' then smirked as he looked right at her "well this person from a ' _world of war_ ' helped save Meridian and others from a threat what's that tell you about me?" he asked, not willing to take her crap

"It says you have to much power for one person" Luba said as she then scoffed as if his mere presence seemed vile "though you are a prison for a being of hate so that's to be expected" she said catching Naruto and his girlfriends and friends off guard

'How the hell does she know?' Naruto thought as that was something he only told to the people he trusted

The girls immediately got angry and glared at the woman

"Watch your mouth!" Taranee yelled out surprising the people that knew her

"Show some respect" a female voice said entering the room revealing an older looking girl who seemed to wear similar robes to the other council members but hers seemed unique as it seemed her's were modified so her robe like shirt was smaller and that she seemed to be wearing sweat pants made of the same material of the robe's, the only difference besides it's style was the giant ribbon wrapped around her waist and the smaller ribbon tied around her purpleish hair

Everyone soon quieted down and looked over the girl. the girls and Naruto weren't all that impressed

"Respect is earned not given" Hay Lin said glaring at the girl

"Well you should always respect your betters" the girl said with a cocky smirk

Everyone from Naruto's group was surprised that the girl in front of them was bold enough to say she and Luba were their betters, the girls all became enraged by the girl's claim

"Orube that is enough come everyone let us continue" Halinor said not wanting a fight to occur

"Yes the Oracle awaits" the bearded council member said happily as if he was unaware of how bad the situation could've been

Naruto looked back at Luba and Orube before the doors closed and thought to what they had said 'those two knew about me and knew about Kurama they have either been spying on me or they have an informant who knows me' he thought as he believed it to be the former as it was much more possible since Halinor and the other council member with her didn't seem surprised by what Luba said and the only other person besides the girls, Yan Lin, Caleb and Bee who knew of his status as a jinchuriki was Kisame who he momentarily believed to be their informant

"Greetings" the Oracle said seeing the large group enter

"My dear Oracle" the Mage said hugging the Oracle affectionately "I remain your humble servant" she said with a smirk

'That was odd' Naruto thought as he only saw the Mage a handful of times and she always seemed neutral in emotion, but seeing her now being rather cheerful and happy made him curious to what was happening and what the history was with Kandrakar and it's people

"And yet somewhat more affectionate then I recall" the Oracle said with a smile "but I share your enthusiasm this is a day we have all waited years for this day" he said happily then looked toward Naruto and the girls

"Isn't this exciting?" Hay Lin said voicing her thoughts

"Isn't _what_ exciting?" Irma said as they were all being very cryptic "I mean I'm sorry but when will someone tell us what is going on" she said no longer wanting to be kept in the dark

"Now Tibor if you please" the Oracle asked at the man with the very long beard raised his hand showing them an image of what Meridian now looked like now to what it used to under Phobos rule "it has been the council's task to protect the infinite dimensions but seventeen years ago prince Phobos came to power" he said making all who knew the prince scowl "the threat he posed was so grave we were forced to quarantine Meridian from the other worlds to prevent the spread of his evil and so the veil was raised but now Phobos has been defeated a new day is about to dawn" he said as he and some of the other council members brought their hands together and a blue ball of light formed rising to the sky then when it was high enough it burst into a wave of energy that enveloped the area dissipating the pink energy around

'Where'd all that energy go or even come from' Naruto thought as he found it that magic without a tailspin or magical object drained a person's life force and the magic that the veil was made up of seemed more than the amount the elders were capable of as it surely would've killed them if they used their life force

"It is done the veil has been lowered may the need for it never rise again" the Oracle said happily

"What are the guardians of the veil if there's no veil to guard" Will asked no one in particular

The Oracle turns to Naruto "I must thank you Naruto I am impressed that you a total stranger who could have just ignored this conflict decided to help" he said slightly bowing in respect

"There's no need for that I did what I could, I had the ability to help so I did" Naruto said believing if you had the power to help someone and make a difference than it falls upon you to do it

The Oracle liked this answer as it showed both maturity and a sense of responsibility, he then talked to both Yan Lin and the Mage as he wanted to offer them a position on the council

"Very flattered Oracle but also very retired" Yan Lin said which got Naruto's attention as he then remembered the reason why she'd wanted to learn chakra, she told him she missed the thrill her powers gave her and that the training was good _exercise_

"I do accept this honor" the Mage said bowing slightly "But on Meridian I am also tasked with keeping Phobos in his cage his minion Miranda has already escaped" she said causing Elyon to become surprised

"Miranda escaped? why am I only hearing about this now?! I need to get back to Meridian right now!" Elyon said not wanting Miranda to cause any damage to her kingdom

"Caleb why didn't you tell us this?" Naruto asked as somehow during these two days he's said nothing about this

Caleb just sighed in defeat "we thought we could handle her she's the only prisoner that escaped" he said as he honestly thought they could handle her

"Ok cut the crap how'd she escape?" Naruto asked knowing about Caleb's habit to leave out details

"She was helped by some old hag she attacked Aldarn, Tynar, Drake, and Vathek they said she made their weapons attack them with lightning" Caleb said curious as to who this person was

"Ok enough let's go" Elyon said impatiently

"I do sense disharmony on Meridian but your power unchecked young queen presents an equal danger" the Oracle said knowing that if Elyon didn't gain control over her power she could possibly cause untold damage

"Girls we need to go" Naruto said knowing that if Elyon couldn't protect her home they'd have to step up and do it for her

"Wait young man it would be wise if you were to stay" the Oracle offered

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously

"With your magic and abilities you may be able to do things that would normally require a talisman" the Oracle said as he believed that Naruto's abilities would allow him to do so

Naruto stopped to think about the offer seeing as how he didn't have anything to lose and all to gain made the deal easier, he also had the hiraishin to use as a means of escape if everything went south "fine girls go kick some ass" he said knowing they could handle whatever was thrown their way

"But we're not the guardians of the vei-" Will was saying till she got interrupted

"You are now the guardians of the infinite dimensions" the Oracle said giving them their true title

"Does that come with a raise?" Irma asked literally asking as being a guardian didn't really give them time for a job

The girls smiled liking their new title but then realized something "how do we get there if we can't use portals?" Taranee asked curiously as she knew that portals only existed because of the veil

"The veil's passing opens up the old ways of traversing dimensions Mage" the Oracle said looking toward the Mage

"Will what I do with my mage ring you will learn to do with the heart" the Mage said as a beam shot out of her ring making a tear through the air

'Well that's impressive and would be extremely useful to learn' Naruto thought as using the hiraishin across dimensions used up to much power compared to just making portals and now folds apparently

The girls and Caleb left through the fold leaving Naruto and Elyon with the council

"Come we have much to meditate on" the Oracle said walking away as Naruto and Elyon followed him

(timeskip an hour later)

Naruto and Elyon were currently waiting meditating focusing and channeling their powers as the Oracle instructed them that folding was about imagining the location and that visualization was key

Naruto had gotten it very quickly as he had been using teleportation in both magic and chakra using them as his bases he basically all but mastered folding, he just stayed as meditating was something he rarely got to do and also wanted to be here to support Elyon as she was slowly getting it

"Naruto may we speak in private for a moment?" the Oracle asked as he knew Naruto had learned to fold

"Sure" Naruto said getting up "I'll be right back" he said to Elyon walking to a random spot that seemed empty and away from anyone else

"I wanted to talk to you about some important matters" the Oracle said wanting to only talk

"Like the council spying on me and my friends" Naruto said as it seemed to be the only possible answer

The Oracle was surprised that Naruto seemed to know "yes" he said knowing that trust needed to be established and lying wouldn't help "there are also those on the council who do not trust you" he said as Naruto didn't seem all that surprised

'Of course' Naruto thought sarcastically as he thought back to his earlier meeting with Luba and Orube "and let me guess with the way my powers work they want to either imprison me or lock me away to study and or obtain the unique nature of my powers or just simply kill me" he said as he knew from experience that if something rare and impossible could be obtained people would try to take and replicate that impossibility for themselves...like Orochimaru

"Actually the worst they came up with was wiping the memories of everyone who knows you as they send you to another world" the Oracle said as he soon regretted that decision

Naruto became so incredibly angry it was a mystery that he wasn't unleashing Kurama's chakra as it angered him to no end that these people would actually manipulate a person's life taking away their right of choice and even their memories but then remembered something from a while back

"Do not worry I have forbade it" the Oracle said but knew what he said next may cause problems

Naruto barely heard him as his mind wandered to back when Cornelia was suspicious of him and how strange her behavior was 'did these guys manipulate my friends' he thought curiously as he didn't know how long they have been monitoring him "but you had to make a compromise" he said, choosing to focus on the current issue instead of the one he would deal with later

"Yes the council wishes to send someone to monitor you" the Oracle said

'To try and observe me while also trying to steal my secrets' Naruto thought as 'monitor' meant just that to him

"The person chosen is opinionated but always fair" the Oracle said knowing Naruto might not exactly like this "she's a person who cares deeply for the safety of others" he said trying to ease any future worries Naruto may have had

Naruto actually seemed to like the thought of this person but also knew that things weren't always as they seemed, they both soon heard footsteps approaching as they seemed to echo through the quiet area of the temple and when the figure got close enough Naruto had one thought as he recognized the person 'shit' he thought as he was now looking at Orube

"I trust you've already met Orube" the Oracle said as said girl bowed to him

'That's one way of putting it' Naruto thought sarcastically "so you want _her_ to come live with me?" he asked wanting the Oracle to confirm this

The Oracle merely nodded

"Trust me boy the feeling is mutual and you should feel honored to have a member of the council live with you" Orube said rather smugly

'Oh the girls aren't gonna like this' Naruto thought knowing from their earlier interaction, he then picked up something she said "boy? you look barely older than me" he said thinking she looked around the same age as him

"The guardians have finished stopping whatever evil was occuring in Meridian" the Oracle said as he sensed whatever danger from Meridian was no longer there and he also wanted to prevent a fight happening between Naruto and Orube

(later at Narutos house )

"Um what are you doing?" Irma asked as she and the other girls watched as he wrote on the walls in his own blood and it kinda freaked them out a little

"I'll tell you in a second" Naruto said as he stopped writing symbols in his blood and went to the center of the room which was where the baseline for the seal was, he started channeling chakra into the markings making all the writings on the wall glow blue and start moving toward the baseline of the seal as if the baseline absorbed it

"That was so cool!" Hay Lin said as she and the others were amazed by what they saw

"What is that?" Taranee asked as she was always curious about some of the things Naruto did

"A seal made of both chakra and magic I've been studying how to add magic to my seals in the hopes of improving upon them" Naruto said as he wanted to make sure his house couldn't be monitored from the inside, but he had zero clue if it worked due to this seal being based on some notes of time and space his father left him, he made the seal in the hopes of making his house a literal dead zone for any foreign magic that wasn't his own

"What does it do?" Elyon asked as she was curious as to why he made it and why needed to see all of them

"In theory it prevents folds, portals, and things like that from entering the house" Naruto said hoping that his skill was good enough to accomplish what he hoped

"Why trying to keep us out?" Will said jokingly

"No but hey do me a favor and go put the heart upstairs" Naruto said knowing it seemed kinda vague

Will looked at him strangely but did as he asked and came back a few minutes later

"So what's with all the cloak and dagger?" Cornelia asked as she felt whatever he was gonna tell them was deep

"All of us are being watched and played" Naruto said getting looks of concern from them "I think the council has been watching us either by their own means or through the heart" he said surprising them and making them a little scared

"They have been watching us?" Will asked in surprise "just...how much?" she asked as she wondered if they watched her and Naruto's...activities

"It gets worse" Naruto said ignoring Will's question as it didn't seem important knowing the news he was going to tell would truly upset the girls "they may have been manipulating you guys besides Elyon" he said making all of them even more scarred

"How?" Taranee asked wanting answers to try to lessen her fear

"I don't know but it seems their connection was cut off a while ago and now they can only watch" Naruto said as he had some theories on how that happened

"How?" Hay Lin asked wondering how he knew

"When Cornelia was acting strange and wanted answers I felt a brief disturbance in her chakra" Naruto said as that was the only time he ever felt and noticed the manipulation "I think that disturbance was them manipulating her" he said as he saw the look of horror on her face

Cornelia felt violated that in the sense that she didn't know how to feel

"Do any of you have a recollection of any time where you did something that seemed strange to you?" Naruto asked wanting to know if the girls were manipulated at any point

"I think I was" Hay Lin said in a low tone of voice that it almost seemed in audible

"When what were you doing?" Naruto asked wondering what someone made her do

Hay Lin looked down as if she was afraid to say what she wanted to say "I-I invited Will" she said confusing all of them

"To what?" Naruto asked curiously as to what she meant

"Yeah Hay Lin what did you invite me to?" Will asked thinking back to what Hay Lin might've invited her to

"To lunch when we first met" Hay Lin said surprising them all

"I'm sorry I'm kinda foggy on the details but when was this" Naruto asked as he didn't know how all of them met

"The day we met was my first day of school in heatherfield " Will said referring to the girls "and the same day we learned about our powers and that we became guardians" she said now not knowing how to feel about her meeting with the girls "and we met you the next day" she said with a smile as that was their first ever meeting

"Listen girls I don't know what to say but I'll tell you something" Naruto said as he felt the depression and sadness in the room "your lives are your own and they have no power over you" he said ridding some of their self doubt "only you get to decide how to live" he said with a smile making them feel a little better

"How'd you find all of this out?" Elyon asked wanting to know how he came to all this

"The council knew stuff on me that I only told you girls, Caleb, and Yan Lin" Naruto said as he knew they all knew this "the Oracle said to me that a part of the council doesn't trust me and I think in that fraction are the people who may have manipulated you" he said as that was his theory

"What else did the Oracle say?" Irma asked wondering if there was more

"That the fraction that I told you about wanted to wipe me from your memories and send me to another world " Naruto said as that was the only way he saw that happening

The girls were now terrified at that as it meant they'd lose Naruto...forever and that made them angry that their powers emerged Will was making small sparks appear out of nowhere, Irma was making the tide of the ocean reach up farther along the beach, Taranee's eyes literally showed fire and nothing else, Cornelia made the trees and plants start to act wildly and even made the rocks around Naruto's house arise, Hay Lin seemed to make the wind picked up to the point where it whistled loudly outside, Elyon's clenched fists seemed to shine brightly through her fingers

"It'll be fine the Oracle said they're sending someone to monitor me, I think we can trust him as he hasn't screwed with us yet but he also told me he did something that was beneficial to us" Naruto said as he was surprised by what he told him before he left

"What?" Will said reigning in her anger

"Apparently he cast a spell and now no one will notice that were all dating" Naruto said as he knew it was a small town "so say we see someone from school while I'm on a date with one of you then they see me on another one with someone else they won't know about all of us and your parents won't know either" he said seeing the happy look on their faces as they had been planning on how they would deal with that"but it won't work on people who know or not from this world and it's also permanent" he said as the Oracle told him it only affected people on earth and could only be undone if he undid it himself nothing else would undo the spell

The girls seemed rather pleased by this and were very excited to go on their dates without fear of being caught or judged

"I know you girls are excited but we need to remember we might be being watched and that we can't act rashly toward the council they have your magic at the literal tip of their fingertips and they are quite possibly the only ones stopping evil crap from happening across other worlds" Naruto said as the council even with the bad faction the council did what they had to to save the other worlds and without them the other worlds would be endangered in the future should another threat arrive, they were a necessary evil that he hated to admit that were necessary for other people's safety

The girls had to accept this as it was all true

"What about me?" Elyon asked "they don't have my powers and haven't manipulated me or anything like that" she said making them wonder where she was taking this

"Elyon I know what it feels like to have power but seem powerless but going after them wouldn't be smart" Naruto said knowing that Elyon wanted to take a stand against the council

"Why not? they were manipulating our friends and could've done god knows what else I just can't stand here and do nothing" Elyon said in both anger and sadness feeling that if she couldn't protect the people she loved and cherished that she wasn't worthy of her powers

"It's ok the girls can't be manipulated and can only be watched" Naruto said knowing that wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing

At that moment Bee came in with Hunter "yo Naruto check it out there's this portal outside and it looks far out" he said a little amazed by the new type of portal

'Oh shit' Naruto thought having a good idea about who was coming through it

"Is that the person they are sending to monitor you?" Elyon asked and at that moment there was a knock at the door

"Yes ok Elyon please just calm down" Naruto said walking to the door "we all need to be cool and play it safe ok" he said getting reluctant nods from the girls

The girls were extremely curious as to who the council sent and when Naruto opened the door it revealed someone the girls did not want to see

"Why? just why her of all people?" Irma asked not wanting to deal with the self entitled bitch for an even longer amount of time then necessary

"You should feel grateful that I am of the neutral party" Orube said emotionlessly

'Neutral yeah right, my ass she's neutral' Irma thought to herself thinking she was full of shit

'Nice' Bee thought checking her out

Hunter stared at Orube for a moment then jumped right at her landing into her arms orube was surprised but smiled and started petting hunter

'Great the dog likes her but when it comes to me I'm chop liver' Bee thought as the relationship he shared with Hunter was that of both of them tolerating the other

The others were surprised by this as they all knew Hunter liked very few people besides them, seeing how fast he'd taken to Orube made them think she couldn't have been all bad

(a few minutes later)

"I'm sorry you want to learn how to make shadow clones?" Naruto asked wanting confirmation

"Yes" they all responded

"I don't know how's your progress on the rasengan" Naruto asked curiously as it had been almost a week since the girls minus Elyon started learning it

"What's the rasengan?" Elyon asked curiously and got her answer when she saw a bright blue orb with a white center and small white lines that circled around it repeatedly

"Forget that us being able to make clones would be useful" Cornelia said thinking of all the shopping she could do and using them to babysit her sister "and you know if we learned this we'd be able to spend nights here" she whispered huskily into his ear getting very close pressing her _assets_ against his chest

Naruto blushed an entirely new shade of bright red and fought back a nosebleed "ok let's get started on shadow clones" he said with a _very_ happy smile

Elyon high fives Cornelia for how well she _convinced_ Naruto

(an hour later)

Naruto and the girls were currently taking a break as the girls were trying to properly to channel their chakra for clones as Naruto believed it would be better and easier for them to learn to make them with chakra

"So what happened in Meridian" Naruto asked as the Oracle said it was equal to Elyon unable to control her powers

"It was crazy" Hay Lin exclaimed

(flashback to the girls arrival in Meridian)

"What happened here?" Caleb asked seeing the damage done to the area

"They took Tynar" Drake said as he finished getting patched up "Raythor, Miranda, Frost, Tracker, Sandpit, Gargoyle, and some kinda fish monster" he said in a slight pain "but that's not all they've changed they have weapons that have untold power" he truly frightened by what he saw

"What kinda weapons?" Taranee asked wondering what they'd have to deal with

"Rayrhor's sword cut through everything just a single flick of his wrist, Miranda has metal claws that shock you as they cut you, Frost's axe turns everything it comes into contact with and freezes it while encases it in ice, Tracker now has a metal arm and knocked out all my men by just cutting them, Sandpit now has metal in his sand, and gargoyle now has armor and a spiked mace for a hand" Drake said explaining how dangerous they all have now become "but the worst of all was the fish monster and he was more monster than man he crippled several men" he said as he saw how badly his men were hurt while he got patched up

"Where could they have gotten such weapons?" Caleb asked himself as he had never heard of weapons like that and if they were in Phobos possession before they surely would've been used so that begged the question as to where they came from

"I don't know but we're gonna go beat these clowns like we have a dozen times" Irma said confident that they'd be able to beat them

"Yeah but if they took Tynar whoose their next target" Will asked knowing if they took Tynar instead of straight up killing him then they probably had one or more targets

"That probably be me" Vathek said standing in a pond a few feet away "I was the reason why Raythor fell into the pit so he's gonna be coming after me" he said knowing that no one would just forget about that

"We could set a trap" Cornelia offered thinking that'd be their only option

"I could pose as Vathek" Caleb offered as he then transformed into an exact copy of Vathek

"No!" Vathek yelled "no ones risking themselves for me! I'm gonna face Raythor...alone" he said walking off

(later)

"Come out Raythor let's end this once and for all!" Vathek said out in the open

"All you had to do was ask" Raythor said as if appearing out of nowhere

Vathek looked around and saw that he was surrounded by the knights of vengeance minus Miranda who he could only assume was guarding the others

"Any final words Vathek?" Raythor asked as he was ready to just kill Vathek

"Yes, I have really good friends" Vathek said with a smirk as he knew that they would go against his wishes

"Oh" Kisame said with a smirk "I was hoping to have a chance to fight the oh so famous guardians" he said smelling the air detecting them immediately before they then revealed themselves

"Cool were famous" Hay Lin said thinking that was cool

"Of course we are" Cornelia said thinking if they weren't she'd be incredibly pissed

"Focus" Will said glaring at Kisame "Naruto warned us about this guy he was after Naruto in his world he's no joke" she said wanting the others to bring their game face's

"Oh so the brat told you about me and our world guess that means we can skip the pleasantries" Kisame said smiling sadistically revealing his razor like teeth

"You guys know what to do" Will said as everyone then paired off, she flew right toward Tracker who threw his mace with a chain at Will who caught it easily then sent a strong current of electricity through it making the Tracker scream in pain

Tracker quickly regained his bearings and pulled the mace back drawing Will in closer and sent a punch right toward her hoping his metal hand would do more damage

Will caught his hand and smirked "finally got yourself a new hand Tracker bout time if you ask me" she said with a smirk before sending a strong amount of voltage through it causing the Tracker to yell even louder than before and begin to smoke, she hears loud panting coming right at her and knew it was the sniffer so she stopped her electrical assault and used her incredible speed and got a good distance away to see the sniffer lunge at Tracker 'and for good measure' she thought sending a lightning bolt up to a cloud which soon turned black as lightning came down from it striking them both

Irma and Hay Lin were currently up against Kisame hoping their powers would be enough to match his power and control over water as Naruto told them he was as strong as him and Bee so they hoped with Irma's control over water and Hay Lin as back up would help them

"Well hope you two can keep me entertained" Kisame said excitedly wanting to see what these girls were made of

"Bring it on you sharky creep!" Irma said summoning up some water

'Not bad she's able to summon water from the air' Kisame thought as he had been able to do something similar by expunging water from his body, but thanks to his new body and magic his control further improved to where he could also summon water from the air

'This guy' Irma thought not knowing what to make of him as she watched every slight movement he made as she was terrified of the feeling he gave her as she could somehow tell he saw them as prey

Hay Lin didn't fare any better as she literally picked up on his emotions feeling all his joy and bloodlust 'he's a monster' she thought while regaining her nerve and sent a torrent of wind at him sending him crashing toward a tree which he then exploded once he made contact with the tree

'What the hell?' Irma thought thinking he couldn't be dead as that would've been to easy but when Hay Lin went to inspect where he hit Irma saw water begin to rise from the ground and soon took Kisame's shape surprising her 'he can become water!' she thought in panic then quickly acted "Hay Lin move!" she yelled making water shoot from her hands right toward Kisame

Hay Lin moved not a second to soon as Kisame tried to deliver a blow to her with his claws

'Not bad' Kisame thought as these girls were very impressive considering they only had a few months of training but were strong enough to give more experienced ninja a run for their money, he saw the blast of water coming right toward him so he used his own power to stop it

'Shit' Irma thought knowing it would be a challenge to fight someone who had the same powers as herself and possibly even better control 'I have to be careful' she thought knowing he was stronger than her in every other area when it came to fighting, the only advantage she had was being able to fly to avoid getting into close combat where she had no doubt he'd take the opportunity to kill her

'Keeping their distance smart' Kisame thought glad that they had the mentality of a ninja 'but not smart enough' he thought using the water Irma sent toward him and then transformed and divided it into a few water sharks and sent it toward the two

Hay Lin sees them coming and panics 'hope this works' she thought as she focused on the air around herself and Irma and made wind barriers to protect them from the water sharks

Kisame momentarily thought he just saw the almighty push but realized quickly it must've been some sort of wind barrier 'ok time to stop playing around' he thought creating a pair of water hands and grabbed both Hay Lin and Irma and started to drain them of both their chakra and magic

Hay Lin and Irma struggled to escape their current situation as they felt their power being drained away and grew weaker as each second passed

'Crap we're screwed!' Irma thought as she wasn't able to manipulate the water due to Kisame having stronger and better control her losing her powers added to that

Hay Lin grew worried as she felt Irma's slight panic and felt Kisame's ever growing joy which made her so upset that she created a sphere of air around his head cutting him off from taking in any oxygen "let us go or you'll suffocate before we run out of power!" she said surprising both water users

Kisame was put on the spot as he knew these girls hadn't killed before and knew the girl's claim was right, but what really surprised him was the look she had a steel look in her eyes that said she'd keep her word, so he released them and not a second later Hay Lin releashed the sphere of air

'Holy shit' Irma thought never knowing the air guardian could be so ruthless when push came to shove 'it's always the person you least expect' she thought before she blasted Kisame which as much power as she could muster "you alright?" she asked feeling that she needed to after what just happened

"Yeah I'm-" Hay Lin was saying until they were interrupted by laughing making them both looked toward Kisame's direction

Kisame could seen sitting on the ground laughing like a maniac as he got up and wiped the blood that was dripping down his mouth away "finally a real fight!" he said lunging right at Irma and Hay Lin

Irma knew that he was no longer playing around as the look on his face showed that he was enjoying this and was taking this very seriously, she raised her finger and shot a huge torrent of water at him sending him a good distance away and through about two dozen trees

'The brat taught them well' Kisame thought respecting Hay Lin for her resolve to kill him as he got up his wounds healing quickly

Cornelia was having a difficult time dealing with both Sandpit and Gargoyle 'great something that feels no pain and something that's as dense as a rock' she thought as it was pointless to attack Sandpit as he had no body to hurt and every time she hit it she injured herself as the metal in its body kept cutting her hand 'man this hurts real bad' she thought thinking back to her training with Naruto and how he helped her control her strength and how much damage she could do 'guess now is a good time to stop holding back' she thought no longer having the desire to hold back

Gargoyle and Sandpit charged toward Cornelia wanting nothing more than to kill her

Cornelia waited till they were close enough and clapped her hands together hard, creating a shockwave scattering every grain of sand and metal from Sandpit's body, then she punched the ground creating a small seismic shockwave that caused a huge crack to appear and as it continues the crack spread creating a large fissure which was big enough for Gargoyle to fall into

Cornelia looks down into the fissure and whistled amazed by her own handiwork

Taranee was having an extremely difficult time fighting Frost as she had seen that everything the axe touched was encased in ice 'it must be emitting temperature of something below subzero temperatures for it to make things freeze so quickly' she thought and wondered if her fire maybe able to counteract it if it came in contact with her 'no time like the present' she thought as Frost got real close

"This is it guardian the end" Frost said as he swung the axe toward Taranee's side

Taranee acted fast and extended her hand and ignited it before grabbing hold of the axe and was lucky enough to make her hand hot enough as nothing happened to her which surprised Frost giving her the perfect opportunity to punch him in the face sending him flying back crashing into some trees, she sees crimson charging at her so she throws the axe right at his armour freezing him solid and in place, she goes over and taps the ice "cool" she said jokingly

Caleb was currently fighting Raythor the two fighting each other with nothing but their swords "why don't you give up now save us the trouble and yourselves the embarrassment?" he said taunting Raythor

"The knights of vengeance will have their revenge on those who have crossed us" Raythor said as he pushed even more strength into their clash and begun cutting through Caleb's sword and when it made it all the way through it shattered the blade in Caleb's hands

'That's impossible' Caleb thought as that sword was newly forged by Naruto with a metal that Naruto told him was stronger than most, during his moment of surprise he looked at Raythor's sword and saw that it looked like the exact same metal as his and before another thought could go through his mind Raythor punched Caleb in his face successfully knocking him unconscious

'Vengeance will be sweet' Raythor thought ready to kill Caleb but was stopped as a fold opened up around all the knights and then another fold appeared and soon Tynar came out of it as if he were thrown through it

"What just happened" Will asked thinking out loud about how multiple folds were opened up

(flashback end)

'So the knights are able to open folds' Naruto thought as he was curious to how they were able to do so and was more curious if this had anything to do with the woman who broke Miranda out in the first place as she seemed to be the only one not present and the only suspect who could've opened all the folds "Hay Lin you ok" he asked as he knew that almost taking someone's life was almost as traumatic as actually doing the deed itself 'but it was Kisame' he thought wondering if he could use his long list of crimes and countless murders to help her with any guilt she may have had

Hay Lin was a little quiet as she thought back to that moment where she was literally about to kill Kisame for trying to kill herself and Irma something she didn't think she was capable of, she was brought out of her thoughts as Naruto gave her a hug

"Listen I can't tell you how many times I've almost taken a life or killed someone indirectly" Naruto said as he had been through this many times in the past four years since the day he became a ninja "but if you ever do go through with I want you to think about the person whose life you'll be taking and think 'do they deserve a second chance' or 'can they be redeemed'" he told he as that was what he thought about whenever he fought his enemies and the opportunity to kill them was more than available "and no matter what you do you'll always be the same sweet Hay Lin to me" he said smiling as he saw Hay Lin smile

The girls nodded in agreement because it didn't matter what Hay Lin did she would forever and always be the same kind hearted soul she was now

(in the distance)

"At least he's teaching them restraint for when and where it needs to be applied" Orube said as she was watching them for a good while from the back porch

"He does more than that" Bee said lying on the edge of the roof writing rhymes and keeping an eye on Orube as Naruto warned him in private that she was someone they should keep an eye on as they both hadn't been able to determine her trustworthiness

"Why are you up there?" Orube asks "spying on me" she asked knowing it wouldn't be a surprise as they all had zero reason to trust her

"Well I gotta look out for my bro yo" Bee said confusing Orube to his way of 'talking' "plus it helps you're hot" he said nonchalantly

Orube blushed bright and jumped high up in the air to punch Bee down through the roof

"My house!" Naruto yelled from the distance

Bee was coughing from the dust he was inhaling and the pain he felt as he crashed down "she's feisty" he said laughing a little, then after a few moments he realized something 'shit we might be soul mates' he thought in realization as he always thought his perfect woman would be feisty and have a big rack

' **If she's your soulmate** _ **every**_ **world is screwed'** Gyuki said mentally **'plus there is also no way in hell you have a shot with her'** he said believing there was no woman alive that could handle Bee's _uniqueness_

"The fuck happened Bee?" Naruto asked as he and everyone came rushing inside

"This buffoon was trying to court me!" Orube said with a lite blush of embarrassment

It took Naruto a few seconds to process this and when he did he started laughing uncontrollably "really bro?" he asked having no other thoughts

"Aww Bee has a crush" Hay Lin said as she found it cute

Everyone laughed except Orube who blushed brighter


	32. Chapter 32

(a cave in Meridian)

"Look at you powerful, dangerous, terrifying yet one defeat turns you into sulking children" Narrisa said as the knights had been moping ever since their defeat

"We would've won if not for _your_ interference" Raythor said as he had been inches away from taking Caleb's life

"If I hadn't inerfered all of you would've been captured and defeated" Narrisa said as the other knights knew they lost badly " _you_ were the only one who had any chance of victory" she said seeing the small prideful look on his face 'if he spilled even a drop of Caleb's blood I would've fed him to Kisame' she thought as that was what made her fold all of the knights she wouldn't gamble her son's life 'now to give a little _suggestion_ for the knights' she thought as the secret main objective of the knights was to keep the guardians busy

(Meridian)

'Oh just kill me' were the thoughts of a Naruto clone, Elyon, and Alborn as they listened to a man who talked about North, South, East, and West Nobare having issues with their whogons

"Excuse me" the Naruto clone said getting the man's attention "wouldn't it be simple for each Nobare town to just have their whogons on their respective sides?" he said as that seemed very simple and obvious to avoid any problems

"Very wise of you my liege I shall get right on it" the man said as he then left

"You are a lifesaver" Elyon said feeling tired from having to listen to that

"So glad I don't have your job" Naruto said as he leaned against a wall

"And what is your job exactly?" Elyon asked curiously

"Keeping you happy" the Naruto clone said with a smile making her blush

"So where's Caleb?" Alborn asked curiously wanting to change the subject

"Earth he's waiting for me to finish a new sword" the Naruto clone said as like the original it thought back to what Caleb had told the original before he made the clone 'how did the knights get chakra weapons? and by the sound of what Caleb told me they might have magic' he thought as he didn't know how it was possible to even create chakra/magic weapons

(Heatherfield institute)

"The cops" Naruto said sounding annoyed 'knew they'd come cause of the weird crap and strange things that happen here' he thought knowing some of the unexplained things that have happened in this town would draw in someone's attention 'we've been lucky with a few but not all' he thought remembering back to the mother slug and the many blocks that were damaged or the damage Cedric caused to city hall when he stole the birth records

"Yeah they're looking for Elyon and another thing I can hear electrical appliances" Will said making Naruto stop as he looked to Will curiously

"Ok run that by me again?" Naruto asked as what he'd been told seemed a little out there even by their standards

"It's like I can hear every electrical appliance" Will said as it had been driving her crazy she then took out her pink calculator "see?" she said expecting him to have heard what it said

Naruto just looked at the small device and heard nothing but he did feel _something_ coming off the calculator "I didn't hear a thing but I do sense something let's meet at your place and call the other girls" he said as he needed to check on something

(a few minutes later at Irma's)

Naruto had just arrived at Irma's house hoping to eavesdrop on her dad to hopefully gain some information on the investigation

"Hey Naruto" Irma said seeing him as she came out her house

"Hey Irma what's up?" Naruto asked making conversation

"Nothing much you ready for our date tomorrow?" Irma said as she and the girls agreed on a schedule for the dates

"Yeah I got these tickets you might like" Naruto said handing them to Irma with a smile knowing she was gonna be excited when she saw them

Irma freaks out in excitement and pulled Naruto into a kiss that was anything but innocent

Naruto just leaned in giving as much passion to the kiss as Irma was

Irma's father had just come out to take out the trash and saw that his little girl _kissing_ a _boy_ to make it worse they were _french kissing_

Irma's mother soon walked out of the house to see her husband staring at her daughter who was kissing Naruto the boy they met at parents night 'not bad' she thought as she watched her daughter's boyfriend tongue kiss her daughter and then noticed his hands on Irma's ass 'pretty bold of him but Irma doesn't seem to be complaining' she thought not really minding how her daughter expressed her love as long as she was safe 'but her father might not be' she thought seeing him drop the trash and reach for his holstered firearm but stopped him with the all to famous motherly glare stopping him in his tracks, then loudly cleared her throat

Naruto and Irma both looked like deer caught in front of headlights and saw the smirking look of Irma's mother and the angry glare of her father

"We should probably go before he kills us" Irma said not taking her eyes off her dad

"Yeah" Naruto said as he couldn't draw attention as he needed to figure out what the cops knew about Elyon's 'disappearance'

(a few minutes later)

Naruto was currently on the roof across the street using a technique he learned from Hay Lin which allowed the user to hear sound carried by the air and right now he was listening to a call Tom Lair just received from the chief of police

"What can I do for you chief" Tom said as he picked up the phone

" _Listen Tom we got a report from the Heatherfield institute about a missing girl by the name Elyon Brown and her family a girl named Milinda they penpals apparently went to the principle and made a complaint as they've been gone for about two months_ " the chief said expressing how serious this was " _also Tom we have a list of suspects_ " he said sounding as if something was troubling him

"Well don't keep me in suspense who are they" Tom asked as his daughter was friends with Elyon so he was very worried for her and his daughter's safety

" _The girl gave these name's Naruto Namikaze_ " the chief said getting Tom's attention

'The punk' Tom said as he had just seen him with his daughter, but didn't think he was capable of this maybe of public disturbance for violence but not kidnapping

'Of fucking course' Naruto thought knowing he now had a ton of things he needed to do and take care of as he had seen enough cop shows to know anything he did that made him look suspicious would draw alot of unnecssary attention toward himself and the people he cared for and their secret lives

" _Will Vandom, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin, and...Irma Lair_ " the chief continued and felt terrible as he said the final name as he knew this would hurt Tom to hear

Time seemed to stop for Tom Lair as he just heard that his daughter was caught up in a missing person's investigation and was one of the prime suspects

'This ain't gonna be good' Naruto thought thinking he heard enough

(a few minutes later at Will's)

"Ok let me get this straight you're psychic?" Naruto asked Taranee who was smiling

"Yeah" Taranee said finding it cool

"Ok try reading my mind" Naruto said as he put on a very good poker face and kept his eyes solely focused on Taranee

Taranee closed her eyes and focused on trying to get into Naruto's head which was surprisingly tough until she made it into his head to hear his thought 'Taranee has a really nice ass' and that thought made her blush an atomic red color

Naruto noticed her reaction "shit you can read minds" he said a little embarrassed she heard what he thought

"Wait she can read your mind but you can hear all this?" Will said motioning to her living room wondering why that was

"Can you girls hear what these things are saying?" Naruto asked unsure of what to expect from the other girls

"Forget that, what did you think that made Taranee so red?" Cornelia asked curiously with a smirk

Irma's attention was peaked as she saw them both blush 'c'mon spill spill spill' she thought repeatedly unaware of what she was doing

"He thinks I have a nice ass!" Taranee exclaimed spontaneously then quickly covered her mouth in surprise as she didn't know why she said that

Naruto didn't respond as he blushed and looked away

The door to Will's apartment soon opened to reveal Will's mother

"I'm sorry girls but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave" Susan said having a not at all pleased look directed at her daughter

"She didn't cheat" Naruto said as it was all taken out of proportion "she's studied too hard to mess it up on cheating now" he said trying to assist his girlfriend "plus she's been doing great since I started tutoring her" he said hoping her current grades would help his case

"How do I know you're not covering for her?" Susan asked as she knew Naruto was very loyal and kind to those he had any kind've relationship toward

"Listen I haven't lied to you before have I?" Naruto said as he was usually honest with people as much as he could be under regular circumstances

Susan took time to consider what he said "fine I'll let her off this time but if I hear that she's cheated again she's grounded" she said as she left the two

"Thanks" Will said giving him a quick peck on the lips "it would've really sucked if I was grounded" she said as her mom really brought it when it came to her being grounded

"No problem" Naruto said giving her an actual kiss as they made out on the coach they were sitting on

(later at Irma's house)

Irma had just arrived at her house and was about to go to her room to relax

"Irma can you come here please?" Tom said sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee trying to calm his nerves

"Sure dad what's up?" Irma said entering the kitchen

"Why didn't you tell me that Elyon was missing? she's one of your best friends" Tom said clearly not happy

"Shes on a trip a really long trip" Irma said as she remembered they all agreed to the story of Elyon being on a trip but didn't remember the location they agreed on "to eh Bora Bora" she said picking a location off the top of her head

"Who told you that?" Tom asked as he needed to get as much information as he could

"Eh Will" Irma said already knowing she fucked up as she knew her dad might follow up on that bit of information

"Is Naruto involved in this somehow?" Tom asked knowing it would be difficult "I want to know Irma if you think he could be involved with this" he asked needing to know

"What? no!" Irma said knowing even if she wasn't involved in this totally messed up situation she'd know Naruto wouldn't be involved in anything like this

"Irma he was almost arrested for multiple assaults on the same day causing a public disturbance and public damage" Tom said trying to convince his daughter he may not be the man he appeared to be as there have been many times where that has been the case with other people

"He didn't do anything!" Irma said firmly

"Irma if he was capable of that who knows what else he's capable of" Tom said angrily

Irma slammed her hands on the table "you don't even know him!" she said angrily glaring at her father "you've just made assumptions of him and that's not fair!" she said not liking her dad talk badly about Naruto at all

"He doesn't have parents who knows what he does when he's all alone" Tom said as that had always been a thought on his mind

"You think not having parents is his fucking choice?!" Irma said as her dad was crossing a major line "he's never been adopted and wanted a family his whole life and he acted out as a kid to get attention even if it meant getting the wrong kind've attention!" she said angrily as she remembered how bad Naruto's childhood was from what he told them, she then stormed out not wanting to hear anymore crap

(next day)

"Have they read you your rights?" Irma asked seriously as the others were here outside the principal's office

Knickerbocker just shushed Irma as she was instructed not to let them communicate with each other

'You guys we need to get our story straight' Taranee said mentally

'Yeah Will sorry for not understanding...this' Naruto said as Taranee brought him on the same wavelength as the girls allowing him to be in mental contact with them and also allowing him to hear the technology brought to life by Will

'It's cool so what's the plan?' Will asked mentally

'Listen I want each of you to come up with a location that way they'll think we're a bunch of idiots who know nothing' Naruto told them mentally as he knew it would seem more suspicious if they all knew the same story

The door to the principal's office opened up and soon they were all called in one by one until it was finally Naruto's turn

(principal's office)

"Now Mr. Namikaze out of everyone you seem the most suspicious" the female cop said as they had read up on the kids they were gonna investigate on and they were all clean except a small incident involving Naruto

"Yeah kid you assaulted four kids and damaged public property" the male cop said leaning back on Knickerbocker's chair

"Well if you read what happened you'd know I was let off because no one pressed any charges" Naruto said confidently as he remembered that the only reason Nigel and Uriah and his gang didn't sue him were because of the charges that'd be put on them and Yan Lin didn't sue him for damages as he paid it all off and she understood why he did it and was proud of him for doing it

"He's right as far as his record is concerned he hasn't committed any crimes" Tom said as Lionel made a strong case for Naruto

"Ok besides that you live alone and have been seen with the missing victim on multiple occasions" the male cop said as they had asked random students about the kids they were questioning and all of them were close friends with Elyon

"That your only evidence?" Naruto asked nonchalantly

"Yeah it is but you're our prime suspect as according to our research you live alone, have an expensive house a lot of people couldn't afford, and you own a bookstore with someone who shares your last name" the female cop said as she read of a piece of paper

'Shit these guys are good' Naruto thought as they seemed to have a lot of information on him

"So were gonna ask you one time do you know where Elyon is?" the male cop asked seriously trying to stare Naruto down

"No she's on vacation" Naruto said standing up then taking off

"You think he has anything to do with it?" Tom asked knowing his own opinion would be biased

"Kid has to be or at the very least know something" the male cop said as he took out a cigarette and lit it

"Yeah we're gonna need some warrent's to do searches for both the Brown's and the Namikaze residence" the female cop said knowing they'd need to do some searches

(outside the school)

"Bee I need you listen and listen carefully" Naruto said on his phone as he needed Bee to do exactly what he was gonna say

(a few hours later at Naruto's house)

"Hello officers what can I do for you?" Naruto asked with a smile

"We have a warrant to search the premises Mr. Namikaze so please step aside" the female cop said as she, her partner, and Tom came inside "fine go right ahead" he said sitting on the couch 'hope Bee did as I asked and sealed the weapons downstairs and hid all the seals and scrolls in the attic and got Orube out of here' he thought thinking it would be bad if they found his ninja equipment or a person with no legal documentation which he now realized he'd have to fix

(outside)

"Do you think this'll actually work?" Orube asked as they sat a good distance from the house sitting on some branches along with Hunter who was in her arms sleeping

"Knowing his luck with this type of thing...probably" Bee said knowing Naruto got into really crazy situations

'I'm really impressed by his capability for stealth' Orube thought as if she was being spied on from this distance she'd never know

(back inside)

After a few minutes of searching the cops found absolutely nothing

"Can you explain why the backyard is so damaged?" Tom asked as he'd seen multiple cuts on trees, scorched ground, and multiple holes in the ground

"I'm eh landscaping...for a pool and a bathhouse" Naruto said as he had the thought for a while to build a bathhouse and now that he thought about it a pool didn't sound to bad, Will would love that and seeing her and the other girls in swimwear wouldn't be to bad

"Why not hire a professional?" Tom said making conversation as he waited for the other investigators

"My eh grandfather taught me to work hard and not take the easy way out" Naruto said as Jiraiya taught him to not let other people do things he could do himself

Tom could respect that as he himself didn't like other people solving his problems when he could do it himself, he straightened himself out when he saw the female cop approach

"We haven't found anything kid's clean" the female cop said as she searched every room

"Same here" Tom said a little glad as this meant Naruto might've been clean and innocent

Naruto smiled glad to be done with this

"Hold on everyone" the male cop said getting everyone's attention "look what I found" he said waving a small bag around

'Oh shit' Naruto thought 'how the fuck did we forget about those' he thought knowing this would look a lot worse then it seemed

"What's in the bag?" the female cop asked to either Naruto or her partner

"Jewels priceless ones at that" the male cop said emptying the bags context which revealed many decent sized jewels

"Anything you wanna say?" the female cop said as she took out her cuffs

"Their family treasures" Naruto said as he held out his hands and remained quiet 'I really hate going through this shit' he thought as this was the second time he was getting arrested for something he didn't do

(later at the police station)

"Well Mr. Namikaze you're free to go those jewels didn't have any serial numbers so they can't be considered stolen or proven if they were so here you are" the female cop said as they spent an hour checking each jewel and found nothing

"Thank you" Naruto said taking the bag of jewels 'I really need to sell this' he thought taking off

"You know he's hiding something" the male cop said convinced of his statement

"He is but if it's to this case he's either covered his tracks or is really innocent" she said neutrally

"Yeah well that red head didn't do such a good job" the male cop said as he held a bag with a calculator "this has Will Vandom's print's all over it, I found it back at the Brown's where that wall we found disappeared" he said with a smirk

(later)

"I'm sorry you're doing what?" Naruto said barely able to contain his surprise

" _I'm climbing down the wall of my building the cops were questioning me about finding my calculator in Elyon's basement_ " Will said quietly over the phone " _I left my phone with my calculator because I couldn't take it with me_ " she said as she made it to the ground

"Wait who's phone do you have then?" Naruto said as he usually just picked up the phone without looking as few people had his number

" _My mom's don't worry she leaves it at home all the time_ " Will said running away from her apartment

'Oh fuck me were being set up' Naruto thought as he just thought it was coincidence till now "ok listen carefully the cops are definitely going to stop at Irma's since her dad's a cop and she's your friend so I need you to go to my house grab one of the hiraishin kunai then go to the airport and call Irma on your way and tell her to bring the cops there then call the other girls guardian them up send them to Elyon's house I think the real _culprits_ are there right now I have to go do some shopping and see if I can fix this shit we're all caught up in" he said hanging up the phone and activated his rinnegan 'hope this works' he thought as this would be close

(later at the airport)

"Stop your both under arrest!" the female cop said as they ran up to Will and Naruto

"For what exactly?" Naruto asked feigning being curious

"Eh she ran away while we questioned her" the female cop said as that was as good as any reason to hold them

"Yeah that's right!" the male cop said victoriously

"Well three things one you can't arrest me for jack shit two you may wanna hold off on that arrest and three look over there" Naruto said as he pointed toward Elyon, her family and Caleb

The cops looked in defeat as this whole investigation was now closed as it was a waste of time

"Naruto I want to apologize for what's been happening I'm real sorry" Tom said as he hadn't been thinking clearly on this one

"Does this mean I can date Irma?" Naruto asked rather hopeful

"Fine" Tom said down casted "but she better be home by eleven" he said seriously

"Done but we kinda have to go like now" Naruto said as he had a clone drive his car to the airport, so it'd be ready to take him and Irma on their date as soon as they went to her house to change

(a few minutes later at Irma's house)

'Holy shit!' Naruto thought as he saw how Irma was dressed

Irma was currently wearing a see through mesh top which showed Irma's small black bra that wrapped tightly around her rack under it, wearing skin tight jean shorts which showed off her nice ass and under it she had on a pair of fishnet stockings, and to top it off she wore some sexy black wedge heel sandals

'Oh man these girls are gonna kill me' Naruto thought

Irma smiled seeing his reaction "you ready?" she said knowing they were pressed for time but took the time to admire him and how he was dressed

Naruto was currently wearing a nice white shirt and an orange overshirt, wearing a nice pair of jeans and really nice sneakers

"Yeah let's go" Naruto said as he and Irma took off they passed her dad who was shocked and speechless from what he saw his daughter wearing

(later after the concert)

"C'mon it's this way" Naruto said as he and Irma got outside to get souvenirs

"This is gonna be awesome" Irma said very excitedly as she and Naruto grabbed some souvenirs

"Hey check this out" Irma said putting on a female leather jacket that showed off her stomach

"Nice grab that the shirts and I'll grab the posters" Naruto said taking out his wallet

Irma took off the jacket and saw the price "Naruto I'm cool with the shirts and posters this jacket cost way to much" she said not wanting him to spend that much on a jacket

"It's fine you're my girl let me spoil you" Naruto said making her blush as being referred to 'his girl' made her happy

(a few hours later)

"Hey how much for the slut?" a very smelly overweight clearly drunk man said as he looked at Irma like she was a piece of meat

"I'm sorry I must've misheard what did you say?" Naruto said as his temper began to rise

"How much for your bitch?" the man said as he drank from a water bottle that was clearly alcohol

Naruto was about to knock this guy's clock out but Irma literally beat him to the punch as the guy was on the ground knocked out with some of his teeth knocked out

Irma just smiled and looked back to Naruto "you hungry? I know a place where they have the best burgers In Heatherfield" she said nonchalantly almost as if she didn't just knock out a guy with one punch

"It's almost eleven" Naruto said as he still was surprised she knocked the guy out but still remembered he needed to get her home

Irma just made a clone when they were clear "so burgers?" she asked as the clone went to her house to pose for her

"Sure" Naruto said in the mood to eat something "it was pretty fucking hot how you just knocked the shit out of that guy" he said as that was a major turn on for him as he liked strong women

(a few minutes at the diner)

"Holy shit that's good" Naruto said as he took a bite out of a cheeseburger

"I know right?" Irma said enjoying her own burger "so how did the visit from the cops go?" she asked as she knew about it as she heard her dad got verified by the cops

"Well I gotta finish up some building along side my house I'm adding in a pool and bathhouse" Naruto said looking forward to those "plus I gotta handle the damage we cause to my yard don't need the cops snooping around my shit" he said really hating the cops when he was the center of attention

"Wanna see us in our swimsuits huh?" Irma said paying more attention to what he said in the beginning

"Well you gotta admit you girls are all very sexy" Naruto said acting a little bold

"So are you babe we all _like_ what we see" Irma said as she and the other girls all admired Naruto's physique "wanna get outta here?" she asked as they basically finished their food and Naruto paid in cash

The moment they made it outside lightning struck and not a second later it started raining

(later)

"Oh man I can't believe it" Naruto said laughing a little as the car started slowing down "I think my battery died" he said as Irma started to chuckle

"Guess we'll have to make a break for your house" Irma said having no problem getting wet

"Ok you ready?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the door handle

"Go!" Irma said as they started running toward his house in the rain laughing like a pair of idiots as they ran toward his house

(a few minutes later at Naruto's house)

"That was fun" Naruto said panting as he and Irma made it inside

"Yeah" Irma said laughing a little

"You can use my spare shower down here I'll be upstairs" Naruto said getting a little cold from his soaked clothes and he could only assume Irma was the same "I got some clothes you can borrow just put your stuff into the dryer" he said going upstairs to take his shower

 **(LEMON WARNING) (COLLABORATED WITH Darkmagicdragon)**

(bathroom)

After getting out of his muddy clothes and entering the shower, Naruto let the warm water wash over him, relaxing his muscles. As he was enjoying the soothing feel of the warm water, he missed the sound of his bathroom door opening and closing, followed by the sound of clothes dropping. While Naruto was rubbing shampoo in his hair with his eyes closed, he missed the sound of the glass door to his shower opening and closing, too focused on keeping the shampoo out of his eyes.

"Ah, this night has been pretty fucking great" Naruto said to himself as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

"Oh, it's gonna get a whole lot better, babe." A familiar teasing voice said right behind Naruto, making turn around to see an equally naked Irma standing behind him "Hey" she said with a seductive smirk

"Irma?!" Naruto said in surprise, just before the girl pushed him against the bathroom wall with her arms around his neck and her left leg raised on his thigh as she pressed her naked body against his.

"You know something, babe? I've been meaning to get something off my chest. I never got to thank you properly for saving me from Phobos when we attacked his castle. When he had me by the throat, I thought I was gonna die before I had the chance to tell you how I felt." Irma said, looking away for a moment before smiling up at him. "So now, I'm gonna show you my thanks by repaying you with my body to show you how I really feel, Naruto" she said fully intending to keep her promise

"Irma,… there's no need to do that." Naruto said, trying to ignore the feeling of her large breasts pressed against his chest.

"Just shut up and kiss me, babe." Irma said, wanting Naruto to stop being her friend and finally be something more

Naruto smiled at her straight to the point attitude and, not needing to be told twice, leaned in kissing the Latina beauty. As the two made out and exploded each other's mouths with their tongues, Naruto grasped Irma's left breast and massaged it, making her moan into the kiss. Irma followed his lead and grasped his nine inch hard on and rubbed it back and forth, making Naruto moaned in pleasure with her.

The two soon separated, but never stopped their hands. Irma soon looked down at Naruto's big member with a lustful look as she continued to rub it. The sight of it alone was making her wetter than the shower.

"Look at this big thing. It's hard to imagine Will actually took it and managed to walk the next morning after you two fucked like rabbits." Irma said, making Naruto moan at her slow hand job.

"Thanks, you're breasts are pretty nice too, Irma." Naruto said, rubbing her breast and admiring her dark pink nipples.

"Than… why don't you… suck them, babe." Irma said, moaning from his warm hands on her breast.

Naruto smirked before moving his head down and slowly licked the nipple of her left breast, teasing her. Irma blushed and moaned at Naruto's tongue on her breast, but it was torture that he didn't outright suck on it. She knew this was some payback for all the teasing she did to him, but refused to give in and beg him to suck on her boobs. She wouldn't lose that easily.

Not seeing her cave, Naruto stopped licking and wrapped his mouth around her nipple while his left hand fondled her neglected boob. In doing this, he sucked and gnawed on her nipple. This made Irma moan even louder and wrap her free arm around his head, wanting to keep him there, while her other hand rubbed his cock faster. As Naruto sucked on her breast and switched between them, he moaned as he felt his climax coming, making him release Irma's breast.

"I-Irma… I'm about to-" Naruto started to say, but was stopped when Irma let go of his cock, making him look to her with a questioning look. "What the hell, Irma? Is something wrong?" he asked as he was just denied release and wondered if something was wrong

"Nothing is wrong, babe. I just wanted to tease you like you did me." Irma said with a smirk that made Naruto's eye twitch before she smiled a seductive smile. "Besides, there's something I want to do before you blow." she said remembering something Will told her about her's and Naruto's past sexual experiences

Naruto watched as Irma got down on her knees in front of him and lifted her breasts up to sandwich them on his cock, making him moan at the feel of her soft breasts as she started rubbing them together on his hard dick.

"You like this kind of thing, right? Will told me you did." Irma said, rubbing her breasts up and down on his rod while licking the head of it.

"Yes, I love it!" Naruto said, enjoying the feeling of pleasure Irma's assets and tongue gave him.

"Really? Then tell me, is my boob job better than Will's?" Irma asked jokingly as she pleasured the blond.

"It's amazing, Irma. Will's might still be better." Naruto joked back, making Irma smirk up at him challengingly.

"Oh? Then how about this?" Irma asked, letting go of her breasts to wrap her arms around his waist and moved her body up and down so her breasts would continue to rub his cock, making Naruto moan from the new form of pleasure. "Does Will do this?" she asked seductively

Naruto said nothing before he grabbed her breasts and wrapped her breasts around his rod once again and held them in place before he started thrusting his cock in and out of them in lust. Irma blushed and moaned as Naruto thrust his hot rod between her breasts and saw that the head was sticking out, so she engulfed it in her mouth to give him his pleasure too. As she did this, she slipped her hand down her body and started fingering her wet pussy.

This continued until Naruto could feel his climax approaching again. Not wanting Irma to ruin it again, Naruto said nothing as he finally reached his end and came inside Irma's mouth, much to the girl's surprise. She let his cock slip from her mouth, letting some ropes of his cum landed on her face and breasts. Naruto panted from the pleasure, but he enjoyed the sight of Irma covered in his cum. He watched as the girl moved the cum she had in her mouth around before swallowing it, making him hornier than ever.

"Mmm. That was some hot stuff, babe. But now, I think we should get to the real fun." Irma said before standing up and turning around to place her hands on the glass door to the shower and sticking her ass out towards the blond, giving him a good view of her dripping wet pussy.

Naruto moved behind her and grabbed her bountiful booty and rubbed it. Before he started, Naruto decided to teach her a lesson for always teasing him. He raised his hand before bringing it down, spanking the Latina girl. This action surprised Irma at first before he did it again, making her moan. She looked back to see Naruto smirking back at her before he spanked her again.

"Oh? You gonna punish me for teasing you all this time?" Irma asked with a smirk.

"You bet your sexy ass I am." Naruto said, proving his point by spanking Irma again, making her moan.

Naruto continued to spank Irma on her ass, switching between cheeks every now and again. The whole time, the Guardian of water moaned from the mixture of pain and pleasure as the blond delivered varying spanks to her ass. Each hit making her already wet pussy drip even more of her love juices as the thought of Naruto leaving handprints on her ass turned her on. Like he was marking her as his own. Not being able to take it anymore, Irma started pushing her ass against his hard dick.

"Oh, babe. Please, I want it in me." Irma said slightly begging, while giving Naruto an idea and leaned down to Irma's ear.

"I'm sorry. You want what in you?" Naruto asked, placing his cock on Irma's pussy, but did not enter as he rubbed it against her smooth hot snatch

"I-I want your cock in me." Irma said desperately, trying to push back so his cock would enter her, but Naruto's hand on her ass prevented her from doing so.

"You'll have to do better than that, Irma. You want who's cock in you?" Naruto asked, pushing his cock head against her pussy, but did not penetrate, much to Irma's dismay

Irma tried to hold back her emotions to keep from begging, but in the end, the feeling of his hard cock against her wet pussy was too much for her.

"You're cock, Naruto! I want you to push your big fat cock inside me and pound me until I pass out! Now fuck me and make yours already, damn it!" Irma yelled, finally giving in to her lust for the man she loves wanting him to turn her into a complete mess

"How can I say no to that?" Naruto asks before pushing his cock into the Latina's pussy until he hit a barrier and looked to her with a warning look. "It'll hurt at first, but I'll be as gentle as possible for this part." he said knowing from past experience that it hurt for a girl to be penetrated for the first time

Irma looked back with a thankful smile at his concern before bracing herself for the unavoidable pain to come before the pleasure. With that, Naruto pushed until finally his cock broke through Irma's hymen, making the girl stiffen and hold in a strained cry from the pain. Seeing this, Naruto rubbed her sides to try and ease the pain of his girlfriend, all the while keeping himself from moving at the feeling of Irma's tight pussy wrapped around his cock.

"You can move now, babe." Irma said before gaining a smirk. "And don't hold back on me either. I want you to fuck me until I can't walk." she said with a wicked grin

Naruto smiled before plunging his cock inside her pussy going balls deep, making Irma moan in pleasure at the feeling of being stretched out. Naruto pulled out until only the head was in her pussy before thrusting back in again. With each thrust, the two were moaning in unadulterated pleasure as they fucked in the shower. Irma moaning louder and louder as she pushed back to meet each of Naruto's thrusts, which soon began pushing the head of his cock against the entrance to her womb.

"Oh fuck! Faster! Your big cock is stretching my pussy so good, babe! Keep fucking me until my legs give out!" Irma yelled, her mind clouded by the pleasure she was receiving.

"I plan to, Irma! I'm gonna keep fucking you until your pussy is in the exact shape of my cock!" Naruto yelled, thrusting into Irma hard and fast to try and get the last inch of his cock in her.

With a big thrust, Naruto pushed his cock all the way into Irma's pussy, thus penetrating her womb, making Irma scream in ecstasy as this action nearly sent her over the edge. Naruto continued to pound her until he pushed her against the glass door, pressing her chest against the cool glass making her already stiff nipples harder then ever.

"Oh fuck! Oh god! I feel it coming, babe! I'm gonna cum if you keep it up!" Irma yelled, beginning to let the pleasure and ecstasy drive her closer and closer to her climax.

"Me too, Irma! I'm getting close too! I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled as he sped up his thrusting until finally, I couldn't hold back anymore. "I'm cumming!"

Naruto and Irma screamed as they both reached their climaxes with Naruto filling the Guardian of water with his cum and Irma moaning as she felt the blond's warm essence inside of her womb. She loved the feeling of being filled with Naruto's cum, but she was very thankful she was on the pill that Will let her she'd have been knocked up for sure

Naruto panted very heavily as he was still _very_ horny he hastily picked up Irma's wet body took her out of the shower and threw her on the bed

"You ready for round two babe?" Irma asked spreading her legs to expose her pussy to Naruto while also making a 'come here' motion with her hand as the other stimulated her clit

Naruto got on top of her and pressed himself against Irma in _every_ way from their chests to his dick pressing at her entrance "hope you're ready for a few more rounds because when I'm done you'll be a panting wet mess" he said making Irma even wetter from that thought

'I fucking love how forceful he is being with me' Irma thought as his dominace over her made her so incredibly wet 'I want him to fuck me all night' she thought wanting to do that very thought

Naruto wasted no time and thrust his dick inside Irma's pussy wanting to enjoy sex with his girlfriend

Irma started to see stars from the pleasure she was receiving moaning very loud and erotically as she gripped onto Naruto so hard it may as well have been for dear life digging her nails scratching up his back

"You like that?" Naruto asked as Irma just continued to moan "how about I stop holding back?" he said thrusting even harder then before

"Ay papi!" Irma Yelled Surprising Naruto as he knew that was spanish but didn't know that she knew the language "Sácame la mierda y hazme tu juguete sexual y vuélveme a la mierda cuando y donde quieras, soy tuyo" she said once again in spanish

"And that means what exactly?" Naruto asked both confused and somewhat aroused to what she said

"Explain later keep fucking!" Irma said using as few words as possible so she could focus on the pounding she was receiving

Naruto started to thrust with all his might and minutes later with how much the bed has been taking with the extremly rough sex it's frame breaks making the bed fall but still remain flat making them both stop to look at the damage then laughed

"This is gonna be a funny story" Irma said knowing the girls would be impressed, aroused, and jealous when she told them about this

Naruto leans in closer so he was right next to her ear "let's make sure it has a good ending" he whispered as he then continued what they were doing just moments ago

After a few more minutes of sex Irma felt an all to familiar and enjoyable sensation "I'm cuming!" she exclaimed about to release any second

"Me too" Naruto said as he released his load when Irma came

They both just laid on the bed side by side covered in sweat and each other's juices

"This has been the best night in my whole life" Irma said fully believing that

"Thank you" Naruto said as that boosted his confidence a little "and were you speaking spanish earlier? what the hell were you saying?" he asked a little curious as he didn't know she was bilingual

Irma just smirked "yeah I'm latina grandparents were very stern about me knowing the language" she said remembering the long lessons as a kid "and what I said was 'fuck the shit out of me and make me your sex toy and fuck me whenever and wherever you want i'm your's'" she said still having her smirk

Naruto became very aroused when he heard that "wouldn't want to disappoint you" he said with a grin

"I'm serious Naruto wherever whenever you can use my body anyway you want" Irma said seriously as she knew she was in love with him and knew she could entrust her body to him as he wouldn't abuse it and would treat her with love and respect even when they had sex "all you need to do is ask and you can fuck me in anyway wherever and whenever" she said clarifying one last time, but as she finished she saw his hard on and smiled and immediately went to it "let me prove it" she said as she began sucking his dick once again

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts of what Irma said the moment he felt her start sucking him off

Irma soon stopped sucking Naruto's dick and got on all fours right next to him "fuck my ass" she said as plain as day

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked uncertain on how else to respond

"Yeah I want you to fuck _all_ my holes babe I not all talk" Irma said wanting to prove she meant what she said "c'mon you know you want to fuck my ass" she said taking one of her hands and spanked her ass cheek hard

Naruto slowly approached her ass with his very erect dick and slowly started to enter her asshole

'Fuck' Irma thought as she just now lost her black cherry and was feeling the slight pain of having her hole spread from the size of Naruto's dick

Once Naruto made it all the way in he stopped "you ok?" he asked wanting to know if she was alright

"Yeah now start thrusting I want you to pound my ass" Irma said bravely as she had no clue how much she could take

Naruto started to slowly pick up his pace and thrusted in and out of Irma's ass making her moan and grunt

'Fuck' Irma thought repeatedly as she felt a lot pain even though it started to slowly fade into pleasure 'I can do this' she thought as she started to adjust to the new sensation

Naruto enjoyed this new experience and almost out of nowhere he spanked Irma's ass making her moan in surprise and delight as she just loved the sensation of having her ass smacked by Naruto

Irma started to finger her pussy and started to lose her mind from all the pleasure she was receiving and let out a huge orgasm

Naruto came inside Irma's ass and they both fell on the bed and after a few deep breaths they passed out on the bed

(Meridian)

"You fools!" Narrisa said angrily as she sent out a blast of lightning toward Sandpit and Miranda "all this power and the guardians were divided you still lose" she said not at all pleased

"We apologize" Miranda said struggling to talk as she was being shocked

"You _all_ will train with your new weapons" Narrisa said as she now had to bide their time as they didn't need to draw unnecessary attention


	33. Chapter 33

(Naruto's house)

Naruto woke up to an empty bed and wondered where Irma had went and when he got up from his bed he saw a note on his bedroom door 'had to get home before my parents realized I wasn't home my clone burst sorry babe' the note said, he then noticed that there was more written on the back 'and when we get together next time I'll make it up to you but for now I left you a little 'gift' I sent you and enjoy your date with Cornelia' it said making him remember he had to pick up Cornelia before noon

'What she send me?' Naruto thought as he went to check his phone and saw he had two messages from Irma and when he opened the first it started playing a video of their...late night activities and second said 'isn't this better than a sex pic?' it followed by a winky face emoji 'great she's a nympho' he thought not knowing how to feel as on the one hand it sounded amazing and the other it meant he'd be doing a lot of risky stuff in the future with the water guardian

Naruto had taken a shower and got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast, but when he entered he was greeted by a strange sight

Bee was currently on the table only wearing some pyjama bottoms looking like hell and half awake, Orube was laying against the kitchen wall in some kinda sleep wear he could only assume was from Kandrakar, and Hunter was laying on his side eyes closed and everything not even waking up to notice when Naruto entered the kitchen

"I wanna move out" Bee said barely conscious

'Maybe me and Irma were a little loud' Naruto thought remembering all her screaming "maybe I should soundproof my room" he said thinking out loud

Orube heard that and appeared before Naruto extremely pissed off "that was an option this whole time?!" she yelled getting groans from the other two sleepy residents of the house, she then channeled some magic and threw a magic blast that barely missed his head although if that was intentional or not was still unclear "do it now!" she yelled not wanting to experience another very awkward and frustrated sleepless night

"Ok ok" Naruto said as she fired multiple blasts which he was lucky enough to avoid

"Less taking more seal applying" Bee said momentarily coming out of his sleepless state

Hunter lets out a low whine as if he was agreeing with Bee

(Cornelia's condo)

"Mom Cornelia has a date!" Lilian said yelling at the top of her lungs

"You dead you little gremlin!" Cornelia yelled as she couldn't go strangle the living daylights out of her as she was currently only in her bra and panties looking for something to wear

"Cornelia you have a date?" her mother Elizabeth said coming inside her daughter's room "so who is it" she asked slyly wondering who her daughter was going out with

Cornelia said nothing not wanting her mother to find out it was Naruto otherwise she'd be teased relentlessly

"It's Naruto" Lilian said peering her head through the door before she then took off

'That little demon' Cornelia thought as this was a constant routine between her and her sister who always ratted on her and then she'd torment her 'maybe I should stop being such a dick to her and maybe she'll lay off' she thought not wanting to be this way with her sister as they use to be very close

"Naruto" Elizabeth said sensually remembering the boy who saved her daughter "I see you took my advice you did _very_ well for yourself Cornelia" she said as Naruto was very easy on the eyes

"Yes I'm dating Naruto so can please let me find an outfit?" Cornelia said in no mood to be teased by her mother

Elizabeth looked at her daughter and saw her struggle and decided to help her "c'mon Cornelia" she said as she dragged her daughter toward her room and when they made it inside her room she opened up her _very_ large closet which had a couple dozen outfits "pick whatever you want and knock Naruto's socks off" she said with a smirk as she left her daughter alone to prepare "but find something that shows off your _growth spurt_ Cornelia" she said referring to Cornelia's DD-cup sized breasts

Cornelia just rolled her eyes "thanks mom" she said truly appreciating her help

(later)

Naruto was currently outside the door to Cornelia's condo in a silver denim jacket, an orange shirt, a simple pair of black jeans, and a pair of black and white sneakers waiting for someone to answer the door

The door soon opened and Naruto saw that it was Lilian who opened the door "hey Lilian" he said getting down on one knee to be at her level of eyesight

"Guess you are that lucky huh?" Lilian said with a smirk

It took Naruto a second to realize she was talking about the first conversation they had "you bet" he said with a smirk 'and you don't know just how lucky I am' he thought thinking back to his unique relationship

Naruto came inside and sat on the couch waiting for Cornelia and as he waited he was suddenly pounced on by a little black cat who rubbed itself against Naruto's stomach affectionately 'cute cat' he thought as he liked almost all animals due to his sage status and almost all liked him

"Hey sorry I took so long" Cornelia said as she came into the living room

'Whoa' Naruto thought as he saw what Cornelia was dressed in, she was wearing a nice tank top with a horizontal pattern of black, gold, and white pattern, a dark blue pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of black stiletto heels

Cornelia smiled as she saw the look on Naruto's face "eyes up here tiger" she said with a smirk as she saw him blush "so what's the plan?" she asked curious to what he thought up

"Your favorite thing in the world" Naruto said as he planned today's date

"Shopping" Cornelia said beaming with excitement

'No but why not?' Naruto thought seeing as they had all day as it was basically noon

(later at the mall)

Naruto and Cornelia were currently walking through the mall toward a clothing store Cornelia frequently went to whenever she was at the mall and as they walked Naruto saw that they passed by a local bookstore and saw a mob of people literally fighting for an all to familiar book he had published 'better triple the shipment heading for my bookstore' he thought as it would be good for business as the bookstore

"Man people are crazy for these books my mom literally ordered the whole set" Cornelia said as she was a secret fan of the series and read the previous book when her mother was on the next one

Naruto blushed a bright color as his mind literally went a mile a second 'I should probably tell her that I'm the author' he thought also glad he decided to use the alias 'Minato Uzumaki' when he talked to the publisher so he could avoid the incredible possibility of being harassed and random people showing up at his house because of his book

(later inside the store)

Naruto was currently sitting outside the changing room with slight anticipation as Cornelia wanted to model some clothing for him

The door to her changing room soon opened revealing Cornelia in a turquoise pushup bikini top and bottom "how do I look?" she said turning around to show off her ass

"Incredible" Naruto said almost as if he were in a trance

Cornelia smiled and soon went back inside the changing room to change

After a few moment's she came out wearing a small denim jacket over a short small white t-shirt tied in a knot in the front that revealed her stomach, a pair of skinny jeans, and some black running shoes

"Awesome" Naruto said thinking that they did look good

Cornelia smiled as she grabbed the last outfit she'd show Naruto, she had another but that was a surprise

 **(LIME/LEMON WARNING)**

Naruto waited for Cornelia to come out and when she seemed to be taking a while he knocked on the door which opened enough wear he could be pulled in and pressed against a wall by Cornelia who was wearing a green one piece lingerie leaving little to the imagination, but Naruto really didn't care as he overpowered Cornelia and flipped the situation around lifting her up then pressing her against the wall

Cornelia was impressed by how strong he was considering her new found strength and found it incredibly hot and then decided to wrap her legs around his waist pressing her slightly moist covered vagina against his covered but very erect dick bringing them closer together

They both soon stopped their makeout session and looked at each other, Naruto had a predatory gaze making Cornelia excited as she loved the thought of being his prey, but soon she snapped out of it as she got her feet back on the ground reached under his shirt lifting it up and started feeling his incredibly hard and firm muscles 'my god he so ripped' she thought liking the feeling of his muscles as she thought that guy having good muscles was hot, she soon stopped making out with Naruto and started slowly kissing down his body all the way down to his pants

Naruto felt great as Cornelia took his dick out his pants and started sucking on it humming to stimulate it

Cornelia was really enjoying this as she loved how his dick tasted and the taste of his precum

Naruto started to let out low audible groans and ran his hands through Cornelia's hair and had a sudden burst of boldness and lust, then grabbed her head and started fucking the shit out of her throat

Cornelia's eyes widen in surprise from Naruto's sudden action as he shoved his whole dick down her throat making her take it all the way to the base 'fuck' she thought blushing from his sudden forcefulness as she was getting very aroused 'shit he just using my mouth as his cock sleeve' she thought actally liking the thought, after a few minutes of this Cornelia became unbelieveably wet and soon started seeing stars

Naruto felt just about ready to cum any second, but something happened before he could

 **(LEMON/LIME END)**

"Hello are you almost finished in there?" a woman asked from the other side of the door

'Fuck' they both thought for multiple reasons

"Looks like we'll have to finish this another time" Cornelia said taking off the lingerie smiling as Naruto eyed her naked body 'and I just might have an idea' she thought having a plan

"Let's go" Naruto said ready to leave

"Yeah small problem how do we get out of here I'm positive we'd draw to much attention leaving this changing room _together_ " Cornelia said as the woman outside would probably react in a not so pleasant way when they left

Naruto just smiled as smoke soon enveloped him

(later)

'This is so fucking unfair' Cornelia thought as Naruto transformed into a woman wearing a small woman sized silver denim jacket, an orange shirt, a simple pair of black jeans, and a black skirt and white heels 'my _boyfriend_ has a bigger rack than me even bigger then my guardian form' she thought thinking it was almost criminal as they were big E-sized breasts

'I'm starting to really dislike being in this form' Naruto thought as he usually was only in this form for a few minutes at most to distract or throw off his enemies or people he generally pranked, also he was being looked at by almost all the guys he passed looked him up and down which made him want to puke "lets go" he said going somewhere he could change back

(silver dragon)

"There's no way in hell you broke his bed" Will said a little jealous

Irma took out her phone and showed her the video she took last night

Will's attention was all solely focused on the video which honestly turned her on a little as she watched 'I want him to fuck me just as hard if not harder than that' she thought lustfully

"And the best part was he did my ass" Irma said still feeling sore but found a little pleasure in the sensation, this caused various reactions besides the blushes the others now had

Taranee was now scarred and a little aroused as she thought back to Naruto's thought about her ass when he didn't think she could 'maybe I should get a dress that shows it off and maybe it won't be so bad' she thought actually considering doing anal

'Damn I should've made a move on my throne' Elyon thought as that seemed very appealing and excited her 'maybe not the anal though' she thought a little unsure of that particular activity

Hay Lin did a spit take on the water she was drinking and started to slightly panic turning redder than Will's hair

"Impressive" Will said actually impressed by the shade Hay Lin turned as it was brighter than her hair

"It's ok Hay Lin Naruto isn't the type to force anything on someone if you wanna wait he'll respect your decision" Elyon said as most of the girls had decided what they wanted and have decided how far they wanted to take their relationship with Naruto "so enjoy your date tomorrow" she said truly hoping she enjoyed it

"Her what?!" Chen Lin yelled as he entered the room

Hay Lin slightly panicked as her dad was incredibly overprotective, she saw her grandma and sent her a look that basically screamed help

Yan Lin acted accordingly and dragged her son away and went to seek out the assistance of his wife to talk about not interfering with their daughter's/grandaughter's date

"And I thought my dad was overprotective" Irma said seeing this

(back with Naruto and Cornelia)

"You happy now?" Naruto asked in his car as the moment he changed back Cornelia started demanding answers as to what that was and when he did she stared at her bust and looked very depressed by having a smaller rack than his female transformation so he took her somewhere he knew would cheer her up ...the jewelry store where he bought her an emerald necklace

"Very" Cornelia said using a mirror and admired both the necklace and herself, she then noticed they were outside her house "why are we here?" she asked sounding a little angry thinking that was to short of a date

"I'm taking you skating and I think you might want something a little warmer" Naruto said as he literally saw Cornelia beam with happiness as she bolted out the car leaving him to wait

(later at the ice rink)

"C'mon you can do better than that" Cornelia said literally doing circles around him as he skated

"Well excuse me Mrs 'I've won nine gold trophies'" Naruto said very impressed by her accomplishments in this sport as it took dedication and hard work to get those trophies

Cornelia smirked and slowed down a little so she was a little bit in front of Naruto and twirled around so now she was skating backwards and was face to face with Naruto and extended her hands to him

Naruto took her hands as they both then enjoyed a little couples skating, during their couple's skate they started to hear the sound of people falling down and crashing and when they looked to see what was happening and when they saw _who_ was causing the _accidents_ it pissed both blondes off as they saw it was Uriah and his gang doing it to the other skaters even the kids

Naruto was about ready to just go over to them and give them another beating but was stopped by Cornelia

"Listen I know you basically want to break their legs trust me I get it but this is a public place you'll get arrested again" Cornelia said as much as she didn't want to let them get their way she didn't want Naruto to be arrested and end their date early

Naruto calms himself and then thinks of a way to get back at the three idiots and when he does he looks to Cornelia "I'll be right back" he said taking off making Cornelia a little worried

Naruto used his ninja speed and make a quick dash past Uriah and his gang and back to Cornelia

"What did you do?" Cornelia asked as nothing seemed different about Uriah or the other two

"Wait for it" Naruto said not taking his eyes off the three

Uriah and his gang soon started to skate to mess with some of the other skaters but suddenly all three of their pants came down exposing their rather _unique_ lower halves and making them fall to the ground

(later)

"How did you do that?" Cornelia asked as she tried to think of how he did it

"A magician never reveals his tricks" Naruto said making Cornelia glare at him "ok ok" he said taking a look around to see if there was anyone close by "check this out" he said showing her his hand which looked normal until she noticed his nails and fingertips now had metal at the edge of them making him look like he had sharp claws

"Talk about needing a manicure how did you do that?" Cornelia asked curiously

"It's one of my rinnegan abilities I'm able to produce metal and either make my body into a weapon or make weapons" Naruto explained as he had been trying to find out the limits of his rinnegan abilities

Cornelia remembered the blue eyes with multiple ripples and remembered it was the reason Naruto was able to use all five elements

"So you ready for diner?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"Sure where we going?" Cornelia asked as she wondered what she'd need to wear

"Fancy place just for you, you wanna go home to get a dress?" Naruto asked

"No I got the _perfect_ dress from when we went shopping" Cornelia said with a smirk as the clothes she bought were still in the trunk of his car

"Cool I got my tux in the back let's go find somewhere to change" Naruto said as their reservation was in an hour

(later on the way to the restaurant)

Naruto was having a difficult time keeping his eyes on the road as Cornelia looked absolutely stunning which distracted him

Cornelia was currently wearing a sexy white V-neck dress which revealed she didn't seem to be wearing a bra and exposed the upper part of her stomach, she was also wearing black stirrup stockings and a pair of white heels, she had a little smirk on her face as she saw the side glances Naruto gave her

(later at the restaurant)

Naruto and Cornelia were currently at a table eating their individual meals, Naruto lasagna and Cornelia spaghetti

"Hey can I ask you something?" Cornelia asked as something had been bothering her

"Sure" Naruto said a little curious as he wondered what she wanted to ask

"How is it that you get along with kids so well?" Cornelia asked as she had seen him around kids and they adored Naruto and Naruto them and she wondered if she could be like that with her sister

"I don't know, it's just easy for me I interacted and even mentored some kids" Naruto thought thinking back to Inari and Konohamaru

Cornelia sighed a little in disappointment as that wasn't that helpful, but she smiled a little as she found that him loving being around kids and helping them to be both attractive and appealing "can you help me get along better with Lilian?" she asked feeling terrible for needing assistance in being a better sister

"Well Lilian plays pranks on you right?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Cornelia "well maybe she just wants your attention" he said seeing the irony in the situation as he did exactly that when he was a kid "trust me it was the same for me as a kid" he said remembering the attention he got from his pranks both the good and bad

"So she just wants to spend time with me?" Cornelia said in surprise as she didn't think with how she treated Lilian over the years that she would want to spend time with her

"Yeah so do something you both enjoy" Naruto said remembering all the pranks he did with Konohamaru

"Like ice skating" Cornelia said as once Lilian was old enough she wanted to ice skate and when she first began she was pretty good

"Perfect just try to enjoy yourselves and see what's new with her" Naruto said as most people didn't get that if they tried to bring themselves to a child's pov and put in some effort than getting along with them would be very easy

Cornelia smiled at him very grateful for the advice and had a very creative idea on how to thank him

 **(LEMON/LIME WARNING)**

Cornelia was glad that the table they had had a tablecloth that reached the ground covering their lower halves, she removed her heels and moved her feet to Naruto's crotch

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when he lifted the table cloth and saw Cornelia's foot massaging his crotch, he then looked toward Cornelia who had a smirk on her face

"Relax" Cornelia said not wanting him to panic as she used her toes to bring down his fly and when it was down Naruto's cock came right out fully erect "look at you all excited" she said as she used her foot to get a good feel for it

Naruto was having a very hard time dealing with this as if he reacted the wrong way they'd be caught and in a lot of trouble

"Would you like any dessert sir?" a waiter asked coming up to their table

'Shit' Naruto thought noticing that Cornelia didn't stop and started using both her feet to stroke his hard member and when he saw the sly grin on Cornelia's face he knew she wasn't stopping "two slices of chocolate cake please" he said rather quickly but was glad the waiter didn't seem to notice

"You enjoying yourself?" Cornelia asked as she hastened her pace with her feet

"I'm gonna" Naruto said before grunting a little

"You're gonna what?" Cornelia asked feigning innocence

"If you stop I'll rock your world when we get to my place" Naruto said not wanting to cum in a restaurant

Cornelia smiled but stopped as she knew Naruto would carry out his promise

 **(LEMON/LIME END)**

"Can you pack up those desserts and give me the check?" Naruto said to the waiter who came with their desserts

(later at Naruto's house)

'Oh c'mon Bee' Naruto thought as he saw that Bee's new black Toyota Land Cruiser/ J40 Series was parked badly

(flashback)

"At least he's having fun" Naruto thought as he saw Bee doing donuts on his lawn though if that was on purpose or not he didn't know

After some more damage to the front of his property Bee had a large wide grin "Naruto this is amazing" he said very happily

"Yeah think how amazing it'll be when you learn how to drive" Naruto said as it would seem suspicious that a man in his mid thirties was getting a license and he wasn't gonna go to Yan Lin to give Bee a license due to the demolition he just caused

"Ha ha very funny bro" Bee said as he went over to his car and started vomiting ink on his car

Naruto was both disturbed and intrigued about what was happening as he didn't have a clue to what Bee was doing "eh bro what did you just do?" he asked needing to know

"I applied chakra ink to the car" Bee said touching the dry car

"I didn't think chakra ink could do much without being focused into seals" Naruto said examining the car as he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary with the car

" _Normal_ chakra ink maybe normal but Gyuki's chakra ink has certain special properties as it makes seals stronger or anything the ink is applied to stronger" Bee explained as he had actually done research with regular chakra ink and Gyuki's chakra ink

"Wow do you think I can have some?" Naruto asked as it seemed very useful to have

"Sure" Bee said as it was the least he could do for his lil bro who did a lot for him and he could literally make barrels and barrels of ink no problem

(flashback end)

"I need the house to myself both of you get out" Naruto said giving them three-hundred dollars

Bee and Orube didn't ask questions as when they went outside to get in the car they saw Cornelia walked past them into the house

"Bee you still park like shit" Naruto said wanting to park his car safely

After they left and Naruto parked his car and went inside to see Cornelia's dress on the ground and a light on his patio

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

When Naruto walked onto his patio he saw Cornelia naked in his hot tub sitting down smiling at him

"Hey" Cornelia said before she did a quick dip lowering herself into the hot tub making her now wet hair cling to her body

"Hey" Naruto said not knowing how else to respond

"C'mon and join me we have some _unfinished_ business from earlier" Cornelia said as she desperately wanted him to wreck her up

Naruto couldn't strip fast enough as both he and Cornelia were now skinny dipping in his hot tub

Cornelia instantly got close and started rubbing her body against his as she made out with him and reached toward his dick and started jerking him off

'Damn' Naruto thought as he fought hard not to give into Cornelia's sexual assault 'two can play at that game' he thought as he reached down under the water and used two of his fingers to finger the hell out of Cornelia's tight pussy

Cornelia moans in pleasure from the assault on her pussy 'damn if he's this good with his fingers how good is he with his dick?' she thought hastening her pace with the hanjob she was giving him

Naruto noticed her hastened pace and decided to grab Cornelia's giant bust and started rubbing and pinching her nipples getting a pleasurable moan in response

Cornelia didn't last long after Naruto started pinching her nipples as they were very sensitive and soon let out a massive orgasim 'fuck' she thought before pushing Naruto to the edge of the hot tub making him sit on the edge of it, she spreads her legs onto both of Naruto's sides pressing the tip of his dick into her vagina

"You ready?" Naruto asked wanting to make sure

"I've been ready since day one" Cornelia said admitting how she felt "I remember how bad I treated you and you forgiving me made me fall for you and just remembering how much you cared for me after being a bitch makes me horny and wet" she said as she had multiple wet dreams about him as he was _her_ prince charming "I've _never_ once touched myself Naruto" she said surprising him "the only thing I want inside me is YOU" she said as she dropped herself onto his dick breaking her hymen but instead of focusing on the pain she grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him into a make out session to distract her mind from the pain

After a few minutes Cornelia no longer felt any pain and started bouncing on Naruto's dick moaning loudly and very erotically

Naruto took the opportunity and latched his mouth onto Cornelia's right breast and started massaging her left breast and rubbed her nipple

"Fuck me Naruto" Cornelia said in between moans "I want you to fuck me like a bitch in heat" she said wanting to Naruto to wreck her

Naruto picked Cornelia up and made her face the edge and grab onto it then spread her legs putting her in the doggy style position and immediately began pounding the shit out of her making water splash all around in and out of the hot tub "who's pussy is this?" he asked aggressively then spanked her ass so hard it left a handprint

"It's yours my whole body is your's to use no one else's!" Cornelia yelled as she was getting pounded

Naruto grabbed both her breasts and gave them a hard squeeze before both he and Cornelia came together, Naruto then picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her hands around his neck, Naruto then carried her through his house dripping wet to his room where he placed her on the bed and saddled himself on top of her

"Fuck my tits Naruto and spray my face with your cum" Cornelia said craving his cum and the sensation she'd get with him fucking her tits

Naruto grabbed her breasts aggressively and used his thumbs to rub her nipples and areola and started fucking her breasts making Cornelia gush out small orgasims

Cornelia saw the tip of Naruto's dick peer through her breasts so she took the opportunity and licked it savoring it's sweet and salty taste

Naruto soon came and sprayed her face with his cum

Cornelia loved the warm sensation she had from the warmth of Naruto's cum and loved the taste even more as she swallowed every last drop of his cum 'I'm so hot for him right now' she thought as her vagina was getting red hot

Naruto got off of her and to give her a moment

Cornelia didn't apparently need a moment as she sat on the bed and grabbed her knees raising her legs and exposing her pussy to Naruto "I want more Naruto" she said having a small blush and panting a little

Naruto went up to Cornelia placed her legs on his shoulders and immediately started thrusting not wanting to waste any time

'Oh my god his stamina is incredible he's gonna reshape my pussy' Cornelia thought in lust filled joy

"You're mine Cornelia" Naruto said panting before he bit her shoulder lightly

Cornelia had an instant orgasim when he bit her as she liked how it made her feel, she then notices Naruto hadn't cum yet "fuck me Naruto fuck me like a whore" she said wanting noting more than to give him the same release he gave her

Naruto immediately picked up the pace making Cornelia moan out lewdly "you're a dirty girl aren't you Cornelia?" he whispered into her ear

Cornelia Hale has always considered herself to be above certain people due to how she lived and was raised but at this current moment of being sexually pounded by the lover she shared with five others all she wanted was to be his sexual pet, his slut he could fuck whenever he wanted, she then pulled him into another kiss "for you and only you always" she said as she released him from the kiss

Naruto soon came making Cornelia cum as well screaming and drooling from pleasure as they both soon passed out from sexual exhaustion

(next day)

Cornelia woke up early in order to get home so she could sneak in and say she was there all night but before she left she saw Naruto asleep with a severe case of morning wood, she approached it almost in a hypnotic trance 'this thing doesn't quit' she thought before she placed it in her mouth wanting a 'small' taste before she left

Naruto started groaning as he woke up from his slumber and when his vision cleared he saw Cornelia blowing him "this is a great way to wake up" he said groaning a little more

"You bet it is" Cornelia said going right back to blowing him desperately wanting to taste his cum before she left

 **(LEMON END)**

(later Cornelia's condo)

Cornelia was glad everything was quiet as she entered her home and as she made her way to her room she paused as she heard the lights in the living room come on and when she went to go look she saw her mother in a bathrobe putting down a make out paradise book

"Hello sweetie" Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked up to her daughter "I'm assuming Naruto kept you up half the night and that's why you're so late?" she asked still having a smile

Cornelia didn't know what to say as she was basically caught red handed "I'm on the pill" she said hoping to make her mother less upset

"Smart but I'm not angry Cornelia" Elizabeth said surprising her "did Naruto ruin you for other men sweetie?" she asked with a straight face

Cornelia blushed an atomic red color from the question and covered her face in embarrassment

(later at the silver dragon)

Chen Lin was currently waiting for the moment when Naruto would come in as he wanted to lay down the law for what the relationship with his little girl would be as he didn't want Hay Lin to get hurt

"Hey Mr Lin" Naruto said entering the restaurant

"Naruto I know about you dating my daughter" Chen Lin said seriously

Naruto just stood there as he expected this to happen as he knew how protective he was of Hay Lin

"I know working with me may be awkward since we all work together but I want you to know that I will not interfere with your relationship and will be mature about this" Chen Lin said as he handed Naruto a duffel bag

"What's this?" Naruto asked curiously

"Your job for the day" Chen Lin said walking away smiling

(later)

"Mature my ass" Naruto said in a full yellow chicken suit with his face exposed through the chicken's mouth, apparently Chen Lin decided to unveil a new special chicken meal in the restaurant 'the fuck did he gets this?' he thought wondering where the fuck a grown man gets a chicken suit

Chen Lin smiled from the window as he watched Naruto in the chicken suit

(with Hay Lin)

"Are you sure dad is ok with me going out tonight?" Hay Lin asked once again to her grandmother and mother in the car

"Yes sweetie" Joan said as she hoped he did

"He better" Yan Lin said having no problems raining down hell onto her son for not keeping his word

"Let me out" Hay Lin said suddenly as they had just arrived at the silver dragon and in front of the building was Naruto dressed as a giant chicken being laughed at by random people

As Hay Lin rushed to his rescue Yan Lin and Joan sat in the car unhappily

"I'm married to an immature child" Joan said downcastingly

"Wrong you are married to a _dead_ immature child" Yan Lin said as this was too much

"You ok?" Hay Lin asked Naruto after she chased the kids away

"Yeah thanks" Naruto said gratefully as he was very close to actually going to Chen Lin and say 'read my beak I quit', he then noticed that said man was still watching him giving him an idea "hey Hay Lin what part of chicken do you like?" he asked raising his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way

Hay Lin saw her dad behind the glass and knew Naruto wanted to mess with him and seeing how Naruto was currently dressed she knew he had it coming, she then laughed and hugged him making her dad freak out as he took what was said out of proportion

Before Chen Lin could do anything he was stopped by in his opinion the scariest women on earth his mother and wife

(later in the park)

"This is pretty great" Naruto said wearing a black leather jacket a white shirt and some blue jeans sitting on a picnic table with Hay Lin enjoying the fresh air and the sunshine

"Yeah" Hay Lin said wearing a grey long sleeve shirt that showed off her shoulders, a dark grey skirt, black and white striped stockings, and pink flats "you ready to eat?" she asked as she brought out some food her grandma made for them

Naruto and Hay Lin started conversing as they ate talking about different subjects be it about life or anything else

"So any plans for the future?" Naruto asked curious as to what his fellow wind user had planned for her life

"Well I think I want to be a designer" Hay Lin said unsurely

"That's great you made at least half of my clothes so I know you'll do fine" Naruto said as Hay Lin was always joyful when she made clothes as she got to express her creativity

"But what if other people don't?" Hay Lin said dejectedly

Naruto frowned before smiling as he grabbed Hay Lin's hand gently "people will love what you make and if they don't their loss" he said fully confident she would succeed

"Thanks" Hay Lin said giving him a light peck on the cheek "hey can you tell me about some of your friends...ya know back where you're from?" she asked as she wanted to _truly_ understand how he felt

Naruto talked about a few people who came to mind Kiba, Shikimaru, Lee, and Choji

Hay Lin smiled as she piggybacked off of Naruto's happiness "so did you have any crushes back home?" she asked jokingly but soon regretted it

Naruto's mind instantly flashed back to Sakura and ...Hinata, he thought back to all the harsh rejections she gave him and all the unnecessary punches she gave him most of which he didn't deserve, then there was Hinata he felt terrible everytime he thought back to her as she confessed to him not moments before he left for this world and the guilt weighed heavily on him and wondered what could've been if he decided to stay, but he discarded those thoughts when he started dating Will

Hay Lin suddenly dropped to the ground almost as if she was being crushed by intense gravity

"Hay Lin!" Naruto said rushing to her side forgetting his guilt and saw Hay Lin look better instantly but was still on the ground looking a little tired "what the hell?" he said thinking out loud until he put two and two together "Hay Lin ...are you able to feel what I feel emotionally?" he asked as he had a similar ability as he was able to feel negative emotions and sometimes feel what other people felt, but not to the degree of Hay Lin

"Naruto why did you feel like that?" Hay Lin asked as the feeling she felt from Naruto was nothing but pure heartache and sadness which all felt soul crushing to the air guardian

"I haven't had the best luck with girls unlike you and the other girls" Naruto said putting on a brave face as he didn't want Hay Lin to ever feel his sorrow again

"Can you tell me?" Hay Lin asked

"Doesn't matter I've got you and the others" Naruto said happily finally able to put his past behind him as he had a realization that the present was more important than the past

Hay Lin would've asked again if she didn't feel the certainty and love he had for her and the others, she then hugged him tightly

(later at the arcade) **(DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ANY MENTIONED GAMES)**

Naruto was having a great time as right now he was playing a fighting game with his girlfriend after they got Uriah and his gang kicked out for stealing quarters, so all in all it was a great day "you're really good at this game" he said as he just lost the first round of street fighter

"I'm just really good at using Chun Li" Hay Lin said as she was a fan of the character

(a few minutes later)

Naruto and Hay Lin were currently playing dance dance revolution where Hay Lin was annihilating him and even got the high score

(a few minutes later)

Naruto and Hay Lin were now involved in a shooting game involving the terminator and Naruto's score basically eclipsed Hay Lin's due to his accuracy

"Die die!" Hay Lin yelled feeling competitive and didn't want to admit defeat which surprised Naruto

(later)

"Wanna go see a movie" Naruto asked seeing as they were a couple blocks away from the theater

"Sure" Hay Lin said as they started walking

Unknown to the two they were being watched by Uriah and his gang who wanted pay back for everything Naruto did to them so when they heard he was going to the movies they saw the perfect opportunity

 **(DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ALL MENTIONED OR HINTED MOVIES)**

"Wanna see this?" Naruto asked pointing at a movie poster that had a picture of a clown with red hair holding a balloon that creeped Hay Lin out and gave Uriah an idea

"Not a chance in hell" Hay Lin said picking child's play as the other movie was a sequel and the first one scared her so much she could've sworn her hair turned white

"Isn't that a horror movie too?" Naruto asked not seeing the difference

"Can't be as scary as the one you picked" Hay Lin said as they paid for their tickets

"Well at least I'm here to protect you" Naruto said with a smirk as he seriously meant that

"So brace face is afraid of clowns" Uriah said as he and his gang went to the nearest costume shop as Naruto and Hay Lin get snacks

(Later) **(Spoilers for Child's play which we don't own in the next three lines)**

"I kinda feel sorry for chucky" Hay Lin said as they got out of the theater

"You only say that because the guy who played Luke Skywalker did his voice" Naruto said as Hay Lin made him watch the series "can't believe a children's toy could be deadly" he said then he thought back to the puppets Konkuro use and then Sasori who could be easily compared to Chucky

"It was good but a doll having control of all products in the house is dumb" Naruto said still thinking the movie was good

"Ok lets go" Hay Lin said as they walked to the lobby

"Hold on I gotta go use the bathroom" Naruto says quickly taking off to go use it

"I'll be outside" Hay Lin yelled as he ran, as she waited outside for Naruto Hay Lin, as she waited, she noticed there was no one else around outside until a large shadow eclipsed her and when she turned around she screamed in terror falling to the ground backing away

Naruto instantly heard Hay Lin's scream and rushed outside to see Uriah and the two idiots dressed up like clowns from the movie poster and the moment he saw the terrified look on Hay Lin's face he knew what had to be done

(a few minutes later)

"What the hell seems to be the problem here gentlemen" a cop asked in an alley next to the movies seeing two teens stuffed in a dumpster while another teen was punching a different teen but stopped as soon as the cops showed up

"These assholes we're scarring my girlfriend basically harassing her" Naruto said as he didn't feel like being brought down to the police station and was clearly innocent and with how Uriah and his two idiots were dressed the cops had almost every right to believe him

"You really need to stop attacking people" Hay Lin said as she thought watching him fight was very hot but him being arrested would've been a huge turn off

Naruto looked toward Uriah and his two morons being stuffed into the cop car and then back to Hay Lin while pointing in the direction of the cop car "they qualify as people?" he said somehow sounding both serious and sarcastic

Hay Lin just smiled finding what he said a little funny, she then kissed him on the cheek in appreciation "thanks for coming to my rescue" she said as she was glad he was so quick to come to her rescue

"Wherever whenever" Naruto said meaning what he said

(later at Naruto's house)

"You can barely see any stars" Naruto said sadly as he and Hay Lin laid on a blanket on his roof watching stars was something he and Hay Lin shared in common and to see less than half a dozen made the young sage sad as this was one of the things that made this world worse than his old one

"Wish we could see more" Hay Lin said sadly

"Let me try something" Naruto said suddenly becoming absolutely still making Hay Lin curious to what he was doing and when she saw the pigment of his eyes change she knew what he was doing 'sage mode' she thought, thinking he looked really cool in sage mode

Suddenly a massive amount of wind started whirling around Naruto's house and when Naruto opened his eyes he smiled toward Hay Lin "look up" he said confusing the air guardian

When Hay Lin looked up she saw a sea of stars it surprised her by how many there were as she had never seen so many stars in her life "what did you do?" she asked curious to what he did

"I was able to dissipate the pollution in the air but it'll only be like this for a few hours" Naruto said still sounding a little sad as he could only do so much due to the world's level of pollution "oh but hey I got you something" he said taking out a small scroll and unsealed a box

Hay Lin took the box and when she opened it she saw a sterling silver five-pointed star necklace that was had sapphires covering the front of it and on the back had symbols in chinese on each point and they all said 'strength' 'loyal' 'brave' 'creative' and 'beautiful' and in the center was a written message that said 'this is how I and our friends see you, never doubt who you are' she started crying when she read that and hugged Naruto's side as they were still laying down and gave him a very passionate kiss

(later)

"This is amazing!" Hay Lin said in a light blue one piece swimsuit with a mesh top to reveal some cleavage sitting in Naruto's recently finished bathhouse "how'd you build it so fast?" she asked as Naruto said he was gonna build it a couple of days ago and the bathhouse now looked like is was done by professionals given how it looked and how fast it was built

The bathhouse looked amazing as it had a nice black tiled ground, a few potted plants, some big rocks, a decent sized skylight, and the heated pool was big enough to fit a dozen people

"Clones and a little bit of magic" Naruto said proud of his work with the bathhouse and the outside pool which was bigger than the school pool which Will will probably love when she sees it and he added some underwater lights so she could use it day and night, the other girls would love it to as he got some deck chairs so they could tan and enjoy the scenery of the forest and the beach

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

Hay Lin sat on the edge of the artificial hot spring and grabbed the bottom of her swimsuit as her one piece started to chafe, Naruto saw this and became turned on, which Hay Lin picked up on and became equally turned on

"Ya know when Will kicked us out the night you two had sex I ran home locked the door stripped down and finger myself repeatedly soaking my bed" Hay Lin said positioning herself onto Naruto's lap strandaling him

Naruto was surprised by her boldness and then realized it was her empathic powers at play "Hay Lin are you sure this is what you want and aren't just feeling what I'm feeling" he asked knowing this was probably happening because Hay Lin was piggybacking of his lust and his usual impulsive behavior

Hay Lin moved closer so she was next to Naruto's ear "I've been working with my grandma and now I have total control over what emotions I feel" she said rubbing the back of his head "and this is what I want because I love you" she said giving him a long passionate kiss

They make out and grope each other in the heated pool feeling out each others body

Hay Lin soon felt Naruto's dick press against her ass "glad you find me attractive" she said wiggling her ass against his hard on

"I always found you attractive" Naruto said as gave her ass a nice firm squeeze getting a moan out of Hay Lin

"You're too good for me" Hay Lin said lustfully

"No one is too good for you" Naruto said as he started groping her breasts

Hay Lin started to loudly moan as Naruto fondled her and she soon let her lust take over by ripping Naruto's bathing suit revealing his erect member which she then started giving long kisses

Naruto started moaning from the attention his dick was getting but he soon wanted more

Hay Lin felt his lustful frustration and then took his whole dick in her mouth, but she didn't stop there as she used her powers over air and made her mouth airtight making her mouth as tight as a vice

"I'm gonna cum!" Naruto said as his dick succumbed to the intense tightness of Hay Lin's mouth

Hay Lin gulped a couple of times swallowing every drop of Naruto's cum

Naruto started kissing the base of Hay Lin's neck out of instinct and started to suck on it wanting to leave a mark

Hay Lin started to let even louder more erotic moans as Naruto sucked on her neck "please Naruto take me" she said causing him to stop sucking on her neck giving her the oppertunity to stroke his whiskers causing Naruto to let out low growls

Naruto then proceeded to rip of Hay Lin's swimsuit fully exposing her body in all its glory and then pinned her down outside of the heated pool "I'm not the type of guy to not give a lady what she wants" he said before slowly letting his dick enter Hay Lin's soaked pussy

Hay Lin felt Naruto's dick break her hymen so she pulled him into a French kiss and the moment the pain faded away she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and wanted him to be deep inside her

Naruto immediately started thrusting into Hay Lin who let out screams of pleasure as he touched her in all the right places

Hay Lin soon reached the peak of the pleasure she could stand and soon had a massive oragsm

"You ready for more?" Naruto asked panting as he was nowhere near done

Hay Lin nodded as she was unable to respond as she was panting very loudly

Naruto then flipped her around and picked her up by her knees and brought her down on his cock and raised her back up as fast as he could

Hay Lin started to moan loudly again and soon lost herself to the pleasure as her tongue started hanging out "please fuck me harder Naruto" she begged feeling her pussy get stretched out

'She's cute even when she begs' Naruto thought as he granted her wish and increased his speed as fast as he could and soon both he and Hay Lin orgasmed with her gushing out and screamed shattering the windows in the bathhouse and almost shattered the skylight

Naruto then placed Hay Lin down where she could catch her breath and he sat next to her to catch his breath

"That was the best" Hay Lin said panting as she got closer to Naruto "I want more" she whispered huskily kissing his chest lovingly

Naruto suddenly picked Hay Lin up and pressed her against the wall looking Hay Lin right in the eyes as he began to viciously thrust into her

"Yes! take me!" Hay Lin yelled as she enjoyed the pleasure she received and loved the pleasure she was giving Naruto

"You're mine to fuck" Naruto said feeling a little possesive

"Use me! I'm your cock sleeve! fill me up to the brim!" Hay Lin screamed through all the pleasure she was receiving

Naruto growls a little 'man that's hot' he thought before giving it his all cracking the wall and shooting a massive load into Hay Lin

Hay Lin moaned feeling the load fill her up and when it stopped the only thing keeping it in was Naruto's still erect dick inside her

Naruto took his dick out and soon all his cum started leaking out of Hay Lin 'let's take this upstairs' he thought as he teleported them up to his room as their clothes were ripped apart

(Naruto's room)

Naruto placed her on the bed as she was panting like a dog in heat

"I love you so much Naruto" Hay Lin said with a look of both love and lust "please let me feel your dick one more time" she begged having enough strength for one more round

"Sure" Naruto said as he got on top of Hay Lin, but was surprised when Hay Lin pushed him down onto the bed and got on top of him

"Please let me ride your dick" Hay Lin said beggingly wanting to feel his dick deep inside her

Naruto merely nodded and when Hay Lin positioned his dick to the entrance of her pussy and when they were aligned she dropped onto it letting out screams of pleasure as she then soon started bouncing onto his dick, he took the opportunity and started sucking on Hay Lin's breasts

"Please Naruto I want you to cum in me give it your all please" Hay Lin said panting as she approached her final orgasm

Naruto was giving it his all but suddenly had an idea that he wanted to test, so he channeled some chakra into his dick 'if chakra increases the strength in muscles increasing both speed and strength it'll do the same for my dick and also stimulate Hay Lin's pleasure nerves' he thought as the reaction was instant as he apparently hit Hay Lin's G-spot making Hay Lin scream louder than before as she came instantly and Naruto along with her as they both soon passed out

(next day)

"Morning" Naruto said to Hay Lin as she laid on his chest both of them still naked and his dick still inside her

Hay Lin looked at him and blushed as she remembered what happened last night and what she said and as she moved she realized Naruto's dick was still inside her, keeping all the cum he released inside her there 'thank god I'm on the pill' she thought as this would've absolutely made her pregnant

Naruto saw the embarrassed look she had "don't worry what happened last night will stay between us" he said wrapping his arms around her

Hay Lin laid her head on his chest a little while longer then looked at him nervously "want me to take care of that morning wood?" she asked nervously as she felt how hard he was

Naruto flipped her over so she was now on the bed and he was on top of her and immediately started kissing her as he began plowing her

"Oh god I love you!" Hay Lin yelled as Naruto plowed her sensitive pussy


	34. Chapter 34

(silver dragon)

"Nice job with the clone" Yan Lin said as her granddaughter entered through the backdoor

"Wait how did-" Hay Lin was saying till she was interrupted

"Hay Lin I am very experienced and can truly tell the difference between a copy and the real thing" Yan Lin said glaring a little before smiling "I'm just glad you've finally become a woman" she said with a knowing smirk as Hay Lin blushed beet red, she then noticed a shiny necklace around Hay Lin's neck "what's this?" she asked reaching for the star necklace

"It's a necklace Naruto got for me" Hay Lin answered

"Hay Lin this isn't a necklace" Yan Lin said as admired the necklace she found a clasp on the side and the star opened up revealing to be a locket and showed a picture of Naruto and Hay Lin, it was a picture of Naruto and Hay Lin smiling

"I remember this, this was when he was still living here" Hay Lin said as she remembered that was the first picture they took together

'I'm glad you met someone who understands you Hay Lin and who sees the things I see' Yan Lin thought as she read the inscription on the back

Soon both her parents came in and saw the locket and after asking about it and learning it was from Naruto

Chen Lin soon apologized for what he did to Naruto and wanted her to invite him to dinner next week

(Taranee's house)

Taranee was currently waiting by the window wearing an orange sleeveless shirt that had to be tied behind her neck, jean shorts, and red and orange sneakers waiting for Naruto

"Taranee what are you doing?" Theresa asked as she saw her daughter by the window

Taranee grew nervous as she knew her mother would definitely try to interfere as she didn't have the best opinion of Naruto

"She has a date with Naruto" Peter said walking in while also getting a glare from Taranee "she would've found out sis you know how she is" he said not wanting her to hold a grudge against him

Taranee stopped her glare as she knew her brother was right but it didn't help as she saw the look her mother was giving her

"I forbid it Taranee cook" Theresa said in a no nonsense tone of voice

"Why?" Taranee said glaring at her while also unaware that she was currently rising the temperature a little in her house

"He's prone to violence, he's a delinquent, and if no one adopted him maybe there was a reason for it Taranee" Theresa said not knowing the gravity of what she just said

"You don't know a single thing about him and you're a hypocrite since you judge people without all the facts!" Taranee said then went outside as she saw Naruto

Theresa just stood there not knowing how to act or respond to her daughter's outburst 'maybe I have been to judgemental of Naruto and maybe he does deserve a chance' she thought seeing as he's done nothing to hurt her which was a good sign

"She must really like him to stand up to you like that" Peter said very impressed by his sister breaking out of her shell

(later)

"So you gonna tell me what's bugging you?" Naruto asked eating tacos with Taranee at a restaurant, when they were driving here he could feel the intense heat begin to rise in his car and if he already didn't have empath abilities he'd know Taranee was feeling angry

"It's my problem I'll deal with it" Taranee said simply not wanting him to get involved with her mother

'Talk about hot to cold' Naruto thought as that comment seemed rather cold and full of hate "listen, whatever you're going through you've got me to talk to" he said not wanting to pry but wanting her to know he'll be there for her

Taranee's mood soon calmed down as the air went back to its regular temperature, she then told Naruto about what happened with her mother

Naruto wasn't all to surprised as he had been dealing with people like that all his life, Taranee's mother wasn't the worst he's dealt with as he had been ignored, bullied, and even suffered abuse what Taranee's mom was doing didn't even faze him

"I hate her" Taranee said truly feeling malice toward her mother

"No you don't" Naruto said taking a sip of water "I can tell she loves you and only wants to protect you" he said wisely "especially after what happened with nigel" he said getting angry just from remembering that day

Taranee felt immense anger and just a hint of sadness remembering the pain Nigel had inflicted upon her

"Calm down it's over you won't have to deal with that shithead again" Naruto said knowing that if Nigel ever showed his face near Taranee he would unleash an even worse beatdown then he did the first time

"Thanks" Taranee said as Naruto had mended the emotional wound that Nigel had given her and was thankful for the love he's given her

(later at bees bookstore)

'Holy shit' Naruto thought as he stared at Bee and Orube getting along 'guess he got past her icy demeanor' he thought as he didn't think Bee stood a chance "where have you two been?" he asked curiously

"Hotel" Bee said as Naruto didn't seem to realize he gave them enough for a couple days "we wanted to get our sleep" he said not wanting to deal with Naruto's latest night of passion with one of the girls

"I just don't see why you don't turn the backroom into an actual bedroom" Naruto said as the backroom was pretty roomy "or even the attic I mean it is _your_ bookstore" he said as he signed over the bookstore to Bee a few days ago

Bee saw Naruto's point he literally could've made the top floor into an apartment

"And I'll pay for it" Naruto said knowing it would cost a lot to build

Bee would've said no but he realized who he was talking to and knew he would have little to no success

Taranee all the while had just been looking through the books not searching for any in particular but stumbled upon one with a unique title that said 'make out paradise' and a dozen others that had the same title but different variations, the one she picked up full name was 'make out paradise: girls gone wild' which made her curious

(an hour later)

"Where the hell is Taranee?" Naruto asked himself as he was so caught up with talking to Bee he didn't notice an hour had passed and Taranee was nowhere to be scene, he began looking through the bookstore and soon saw Taranee on the floor her face buried into an all to familiar book 'guess she's a fan' he thought with a smirk

Taranee was blushing up a storm reading the book as it was very explicit with the sexual scenes and had very little story as it seemed to be mostly smut 'this is pretty...intense' she thought as the girls in this book got off on things like spanking, oral, and even anal which she was considering to do with Naruto

"Hey" Naruto said surprising her

Taranee blushed even brighter than before as her boyfriend caught her reading smut in a bookstore

"Wow Taranee I didn't know you were bad enough to read smut in the store" Naruto said wanting to tease her a bit

Taranee was completely embarrassed and didn't know what to do until she calmed down and decided to be more confident "well if what Irma said was true I'm gonna need a few tips" she said pressing her breasts against Naruto's chest

Naruto is shocked but impressed and aroused by Taranee's bold move and suddenly grabbed and squeezed one of Taranee's ass cheeks "is that so?" he asks fondling her ass

Taranee squeaked in surprise to his sudden action but didn't back down "keep being a good boy and we'll see" she said grabbing the book she had and walked to the register swaying her hips as she knew Naruto was watching her ass smiling as she enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's hand on her ass and that he was lusting after her, when she made it to the register she handed the book to Bee

Bee saw the book "yo Naruto why is Taranee buying yo book when she could get it for free from you?" he said surprising Taranee

"This is your book?!" Taranee exclaimed in surprise, but when she looked at Naruto she saw he was staring at her ass, but soon came out of it as he soon responded to Taranee

"Yeah wanna play out the scenes?" Naruto said making Taranee blush bright red as she didn't have a comeback for that

(later)

Naruto and Taranee were currently inside a club that was very bright and well furnished but didn't seem to fancy but still nice, the dance floor seemed nice as well as a bunch of people were dancing to their heart's content

"So you wanna dance?" Naruto asked as he had went to Taranee's dance class a couple times and was amazed by her skill and talent and even went as far as to learn a few steps for different dances

"Sure you know how to samba?" Taranee asked feeling pretty confident as she had excelled in her dance class, and knew how up close and personal it got when doing the samba and it gave her the opportunity to grind against him and tease him

(later)

"You are an amazing dancer" Naruto said as they sat down together in a booth waiting to order their food as they worked up quite an appetite

"Thanks" Taranee said happy from his praise, she then brought her mouth close to his ear "but I'm your _private dancer_ " she said letting his mind process what that implied

 **(LIME WARNING)**

Naruto immediately blushed and then visualized her dancing around a stripper pole in nothing but a small black lacy bra, a black lace thong, black mesh stockings, and black peep toe backless heels

As Naruto daydreamed Taranee got curious as to what he was thinking about and when she used her telepathic powers and saw how Naruto envisioned her and immediately blushed as she considered doing that for Naruto at a later date as she felt confident and sexy from how Naruto thought and saw her

The Taranee Naruto envisioned soon stopped dancing and looked at Naruto lustfully and slowly started to slowly take off her heels and just kicked them away, she then sat on her ass and spread her legs to give Naruto a good look at her panties as she slowly removed her stockings, she then got on her knees a moved herself to the stripper pole and positioned herself so Naruto could see what she would do and at that moment she removed her bra freeing her double D breasts

'Maybe I should take up pole dancing' Taranee thought as she watched 'herself' dance very erotically 'wish I could be like that' she thought as she watched 'herself' act so slutty in front of Naruto it made her envious of how free it seemed despite being a thought, her mother had never given her the chance to truly live and experience certain things like revealing clothing, her friends, and just not letting her be a kid while growing up

As she was lost in thoughts the other Taranee placed her breasts on both sides of the pole and sandwiched it she stuck out her tongue and-

 **(LIME END)**

"Excuse me" a waitress said snapping them out of Naruto's daydream "have you decided what you want to order?" she asked taking out her notepad

"Two sirloin steaks please" Naruto said ordering for the both of them

After a few minutes of silence Taranee moved closer to Naruto "I _saw_ what you were thinking Naruto" she said surprising him "and all you have to do is ask" she said having no problem doing what she saw in his mind and if she was being honest with herself she would've gladly enjoyed doing it

"Sorry" Naruto said as he didn't want her to think of him as a total perv

"Don't be" Taranee said placing her hand on his thigh "I loved what I saw" she said as it made her glad that her boyfriend desired her and it made her horny to do whatever sexual deed he wanted to do with her as she was _very_ eager to please the man that gave her the chance to actually live "I'll be right back" she said going toward the bathroom

"Hey sexy" a woman said having dark brown hair, blue eyes, nice tan skin, wearing a pink dress with a slit that revealed some leg "saw you on the dance floor and I gotta say you were pretty good" she said having a martini in her hand as she then erotically held a cherry between her teeth "so how about _you_ and me _dance_ in a more private setting?" she said looking at Naruto lustfully

"I'm good" Naruto said not even entertaining the thought

"Oh c'mon we can have so much _fun_ " the woman said as seductively as she could "and I saw the girl you were with she seemed _way_ to mousy to me" she said feeling superior over Taranee

"Better mousy than a desperate slutty bitch" Taranee said glaring at the girl from behind

'Oh this is gonna get ugly _real_ fast' Naruto thought not knowing if he should intervene or not as he saw the flames in Taranee's eyes

"Who are you calling a bitch?!" the woman yelled drawing the attention of other people close by

"Oh I'm sorry you're not a bitch just a used up cunt" Taranee said not even flinching

"At least I know how to please a man you wannabe stripper" the woman said angrily

"Having a couple dozen men use you like a worn out condom doesn't mean you're good at it" Taranee said getting the crowd to let out 'oh's' as they were impressed by the comeback

Naruto had to forcibly hold in his laughter as he was impressed and amazed by Taranee's amazing comeback

"Why don't you go home little girl you're probably used to being dumped" the woman said smirking victoriously as she said the pained reaction on Taranee's face

Taranee's mind instantly went back to Nigel and what he did to her, but instead of getting sad she got angry and picked up a glass of water and threw it right at the woman

Once the water landed on the woman it made all the makeup on her face run and what caught everyone's attention was the fact that her D-cup sized breast started...to deflate

Taranee laughed as this happened "well look at this the slut stuff's" she said getting some nearby women to laugh "ya know it's really sad how desperate you are to prance around like a slut and that you have to fake your own tit size" she said smirking as the woman took off

"I am just loving this confident attitude" Naruto said hugging her from behind

(later at Naruto's house)

Naruto and Taranee just parked inside his garage and when they got out the car Naruto noticed Taranee staring at his motorcycle 'jeez I can't remember the last time I used my motorcycle' he thought as he remembered that the last time he used it was when Taranee's mom sternly suggested for him to get a car

"Man this thing looks amazing" Taranee said admiring the motorcycle

"Wanna learn how to drive it?" Naruto said offering to teach her how to drive a motorcycle

"Sure" Taranee said excitingly "but another time today is all about us" she said wanting to enjoy her date to the fullest

(later)

Naruto was in a very difficult position as Taranee was currently dribbling single handedly while pressing her other hand against him and to make matters worse her ass continuously grinded against his crotch, she then made a shot at what could be considered half court as they were playing with a non official court as it was on the driveway of his house

"No fair" Naruto said then realized something 'she's using the number one advantage all kunoichi have and use' he thought as she used her sexiness against him

Taranee saw Naruto pout a little from his defeat so she gave him a long passionate wet kiss, after a few moments of intense kissing she pulled back and made a clone so it could cover for her

The moment the clone started to leave they began to make out as they move toward Naruto's house and made it into his living room

 **(LEMON WARNING)(Collaborated with Darkmagicdragon)**

As Naruto and Taranee made out on the couch, neither noticed as the Afro-Asian girl moved until she was sitting in the blond's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck while Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. They both moaned as their tongues explored the other's mouth. Soon, the need for air made them release each other, both panting.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Naruto said huskily.

"Lead the way." Taranee said, causing Naruto to smirk before they kissed again.

This time, while making out, Naruto moved his hands down and grabbed Taranee's ass, making her moan before she wrapped her legs around him as Naruto stood up with her still on him. He walked towards the stairs and made his way up them without breaking the lip lock or losing his grip on Taranee before coming to his room and opened the door. Upon getting inside, Naruto kicked the door closed and laid Taranee on his bed.

Upon getting on the bed, the two kissed for a little longer before separating and panting.

"Naruto, I'm so hot right now." Taranee said huskily while taking off her glasses, sending shivers down the blond's spine at her dirty talk and the way she took off her glasses to show off her beautiful eyes.

"Me too. I think it's time to get a little more comfortable." Naruto said, getting Taranee to blush, but nodded nonetheless.

With that, Naruto reached behind her neck and grabbed the knot holding up her shirt. Looking to her permission, Taranee nodded her approval to him. Naruto undid the knot and loosened her shirt, causing the top covering her breasts to fall, leaving the dark skinned girl's bust exposed to the blond. Taranee blushed and tried to hide her chest from Naruto, but he stopped her to look her in the eyes with a reassuring smile.

"Taranee, you don't need to hide yourself from me. You're a beautiful girl who doesn't have anything to be ashamed of." Naruto said, helping Taranee momentarily get over her shyness

"Thanks Naruto." Taranee said, grateful for his compliment.

Naruto smiled before taking his own shirt off to help ease her worries, which helped as Taranee blushed from the sight of his muscled body. It never ceased to turn her on whenever she saw Naruto's body, the sight making her wet at the thought that this man was the one she loved. With that thought in mind, Taranee leaned in and kissed the blond while grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts.

Naruto was surprised by her boldness, but found it hot nonetheless. Answering to her silent request, he squeezed and massaged her breasts, making Taranee moan from the feeling. Upon separating from her lips, Naruto moved down and started leaving a trail of kisses that brought him to her neck, where he proceeded to lightly bite it. This action made Taranee blush with a loud moan as Naruto bit and sucked at her neck.

Soon enough, Naruto pulled away and smirked at leaving a hickey on the girl's dark skin. He soon continued down her body until he came to her breasts. Naruto licked at her breasts, but intentionally avoided her stiff dark nipples to tease her a little. It worked, as Taranee laid under him moaning and squirming.

"Oh Naruto! P-Please, just fucking suck my big dirty tits!" Taranee begged with a dark blush, not believing she was talking so dirty right now.

Naruto smiled before doing as asked, taking her left nipple into his mouth and sucking on it like a baby while his left hand played with her right breast by pinching and pulling at her nipple.

"Oooh god! It feels so good, Naruto! D-Don't stop!" Taranee moaned out, wrapping her arms around the blond's head to keep him in place.

Taranee would never tell anyone this, especially not Irma, but her breasts were very sensitive. So what Naruto was doing was practically driving her crazy. If he kept this up, she was sure she'd lose it before he even got in her panties. Naruto soon moved from her left breast to her right while his hand moved to the breast he was just sucking on. He continued to do this over and over, all the while Taranee was moaning trying to hold on a little longer, but it proved to be too much for her.

"O-Oh no! I'm c-cumming!" Taranee screamed before falling back on the bed, panting with a dazed look in her eyes.

"You came already? Jeez, Taranee. I know I'm good, but I didn't know that I was that good." Naruto said jokingly, making her blush.

"I-I'm sorry. I-It's just that my breasts are really sensitive and what you were doing to them felt so good. I just couldn't hold it in any more." Taranee said, a little embarrassed that she came so easily until Naruto chuckled while also keeping the information about her breasts for later use.

"It's alright, Taranee. In fact, I'm hoping you don't hold it in tonight. This night is all about you after all and it would be a real shame for both of us if you didn't remember it for the rest of your life." Naruto stated, making Taranee blush at the thought, but nodded in thanks.

"Thanks, Naruto. I needed that." Taranee said with a happy smile.

"You're welcome." Naruto said before smirking. "Now, how about I help you out of those soaking wet shorts?" he asked wanting to just rip them off

Taranee blushed from the way Naruto said it, but nodded all the same. She was so horny right now and wanted nothing more than to get more pleasure from the blond. Naruto kissed the dark skinned beauty while moving his hands down her sides until they came to rest on her shorts. Unbuttoning them, Naruto slipped Taranee's shorts off her long legs, revealing her orange panties. This sight turned Naruto on and looked to a grinning Taranee.

"Like what you see, Na-ru-to?" Taranee asked, knowing full well he did since orange is his favorite color.

"Of course I do. Especially since one of the girls I love is wearing them." Naruto said, making her blush at saying he loved her, which she was sure would never get old.

Naruto soon started leaving kisses down her body again, making Taranee moan at the feeling his lips on her body as he moved from her mouth to her neck, down to her breasts where he licked the center of them before moving to her stomach, making her giggle as he licked at her belly button and finally stopping at her panty covered maidenhood.

Naruto licked at her clothed mound, making Taranee moan at the feel of his hot tongue poking at her pussy through her panties. As Naruto continued this, he couldn't help liking the taste of Taranee's juices that had soaked through her panties

"P-Please, Naruto! S-Stop teasing me! I can't take it anymore!" Taranee screamed, wanting Naruto to give her the pleasure she's always wanted him to give her.

"Whatever you want, Taranee." Naruto said before hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties before slipping them down her legs.

As he slipped them off her feet, Taranee instinctively closed her legs, hiding her sacred place from the blond out of shyness. She's never had any man see her there before, not even a doctor. So, she wasn't mentally prepared before now to let Naruto see her in all of her glory. That was until he spoke.

"Taranee, if you're not ready, we don't have to keep going." Naruto stated, getting her attention. "I would never push you to do something you weren't ready for. Especially not something like this." he said not wanting to pressure her

"N-No! I-I want this, Naruto. I don't want to stop now." Taranee said, working up her courage before continuing with a small smile. "Besides, you got me so hot and bothered, so you have to take responsibility." she said in desperation as if she stopped now she wouldn't have been able to work up the courage again

As Taranee said this, she blushed as opened her legs and spread them, revealing her clean shaven wet pussy to the blond. As he stared at her entire glory, Naruto couldn't help one thought.

"Beautiful." Naruto whispered before moving forward between her legs. Naruto could smell her arousal before, but being this close to it was driving him crazy. So, wondering if she tasted as good as she smelled, Naruto licked at her pussy lips. This simple act alone made Taranee moan at the feeling.

"Mmm. You taste like fresh fruit, Taranee." Naruto said, causing Taranee to turn beet red.

"D-Don't say such things, Naruto." Taranee said, feeling embarrassed from the dirty talk.

"Oh come now, Taranee." Naruto said before sticking a finger into her pussy, making her moan in pleasure. "Can't a boyfriend compliment his girlfriend in more ways than just her beauty?" he said in a teasing tone

He didn't need to get an answer before he started licking her pussy again and fingered her at the same time. Through all of this, Taranee was moaning and screaming for Naruto to keep licking her while closing her legs around his head. As he continued giving her pleasure, Taranee felt a knot building up inside her. The same knot as before when Naruto played with her breasts.

"O-Oh god, Naruto! I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum again!" Taranee moaned out, making Naruto smirk before going back to eating her out.

As he continued licking and fingering her, moving his fingers and tongue in ways she's never felt before, he soon stopped his licking to capture her clit in his mouth and sucking on it. This caused Taranee to start screaming in ecstasy as she grabbed Naruto's blond locks and squeezed his head with her long legs, making sure to not hurt him while keeping him in place.

"I can't hold it in anymore! I-I-I'm cumming!" Taranee yelled, squirting her essence into Naruto's waiting mouth, who eagerly licked at her folds to get as much as he could.

When a panting Taranee finally released him, Naruto pulled back while licking his fingers to clean them. Despite being tired, Taranee watched this action and blushed from the sight of her boyfriend tasting her love juices. It was both embarrassing, but very arousing to her. After he finished cleaning his fingers, Naruto gave her a grin.

"That was really something, Taranee. I gotta say you taste like sweet exotic fruit that I wouldn't mind eating every day." Naruto said, making Taranee smile at the very hot compliment.

"T-Thanks, Naruto, but maybe later." Taranee said considering what he said as she truly wouldn't have minded that, she then looked at the tent in his pants before she remembered something Naruto thought when she read his mind. "Actually, I have a better idea." she said with a smirk

Naruto smiled in curiosity as to what her idea was before unbuttoning his pants and then slipped them off along with his boxers, leaving him in all his glory like Taranee, who was blushing at the sight of his large member standing at attention. She gulped before asking Naruto to lay on the bed. He did as asked and watched as Taranee climbed on him before turning her body so that she was facing Naruto's cock and he got a clear view of her dripping pussy and large ass.

She gulped before grabbing his member and began rubbing it up and down while licking the head, making Naruto moan in approval before he brought his head up to lick at her pussy again, getting a moan from the ebony girl. Taranee smiled at this, feeling proud of herself for giving Naruto the same kind of pleasure he was giving her.

Not wanting her to feel left out, Naruto grabbed Taranee's ass, making her gasp in surprise from the sudden move before moaning as he brought her hips down and latched his mouth onto her pussy. As Naruto tongued her honeypot again, he massaged her ass, having wanted to grab it since he gained feelings for her.

Not wanting to keep from giving Naruto pleasure, Taranee brought her mouth to Naruto's cock and engulfed half his cock, to which she began to suck and lick it while continuing her hand job. This made Naruto moan and groan loudly, loving the feeling of Taranee's mouth working his cock, but continued eating her out without without stopping.

As Taranee kept sucking on Naruto's cock, she got the first taste of his pre-cum, which made her want to taste more of it. Getting an idea, Taranee pulled her hand away and stopped sucking momentarily. Naruto would've said something in protest, but he groaned when Taranee wrapped her breasts around his dick and started rubbing them on it while taking what was not covered by her breasts into her mouth.

Naruto enjoyed the feeling of Taranee's mouth and breasts on his member before he went back to eating out her pussy. The two continued pleasing each other until they neared their climaxes. They continued until they both reached their limits and came in each other's mouths. Naruto had already enjoyed Taranee's love juices before, but Taranee struggled to swallow as much of Naruto's seed as possible. The taste was so good that she didn't want to spill a drop.

After the two finished swallowing the other's love juices, they both panted as Taranee turned around on shaky legs to lay on Naruto, both smiling at the other.

"Naruto, that was amazing. I've never felt so much pleasure before." Taranee said, still feeling the after effects of her orgasm.

"Yeah it was, Taranee, but now it's time for the real fun." Naruto said, making Taranee blush as she felt his still hard member on her thighs and at what he meant. "I promise to be gentle, Taranee." he said wanting her to know he'd be as gentle as possible

She nodded before the two moved to a new position with Taranee under Naruto while he lined his member up with her folds. He looked to her one more to make sure she was ready and her nodding was the only she gave before he pushed into her, making Taranee moan as his dick began stretching her insides. He came to a stop when he hit a barrier.

Naruto kissed Taranee and pushed past it, taking her virginity. Taranee gasped in pain from the feeling, until Naruto wrapped his arms around her and began rubbing her back to comfort her. Soon, the pain died down and was replaced the pleasurable feeling of being filled.

"I-I'm okay now, Naruto. You can move now." Taranee said, getting a nod from the blond.

He pulled his member out before pushing back at a slow and gentle to let her get used to it, which made Taranee moan and groan. Soon though, his thrusting began to pick up a little more speed, forcing Taranee to hug Naruto to her, pressing her breasts against his chest as she started screaming in uncontrolled ecstasy. As Naruto fucked Taranee, he reached under her and grabbed her ass, making moan as he squeezed her bountiful buns.

"Oh god, Naruto! Keeping going! Faster! Harder! It feels so amazing! Keep fucking me until I can't stand ever again!" Taranee screamed, turning Naruto on as he had never heard her say such things.

Naruto did as he was asked and continued to fuck her hard enough that the bed shook. However, before he knew it, Taranee had wrapped her arms around him and flipped them over so that she was straddling him, but didn't let his cock leave her pussy for an instant. Naruto watched as Taranee leaned up and started riding on his cock. He was mesmerized as her dark breasts bounced and she was moaning and screaming with a very hot blush on her face.

He soon grabbed her ass again to pull down while thrusting into her, fucking her pussy hard and deeply. Taranee then let out an even louder scream as she soon felt Naruto's cock penetrating her womb with every thrust he made. The feeling made her mind go blank for a split second as she came for the fourth time that night, but continued bringing her hips down. She wanted to make Naruto cum too and she was determined to make it happen.

"Fuck, Taranee! You're so tight! I don't think I'll be able to hold on much longer!" Naruto yelled, close reaching his limit.

"Than don't! Don't hold back anymore! Give me your cum Naruto paint my pussy with it and make me your bitch!" Taranee screamed, reaching her limit.

Naruto continued to thrust into Taranee while she moved her hips just as hard and fast. Soon, both had reached their limits. Taranee moaned in bliss as rope after rope of Naruto's hot cum shot into her until some leaked out of her pussy. Taranee and Naruto panted as they laid together again, the ebony girl also rubbed her stomach at the feeling of Naruto's cum inside her. She was thankful she took the pill, or else her mother would most likely have made her do something she'd regret if she got pregnant.

After catching her breath Taranee soon got on all four and raised her ass in the air "I want you to take my ass Naruto" she said spanking one of her ass cheeks "I've seen the way you stare at my ass" she said spreading her cheeks revealing her puckered hole "and from what I heard and saw in Irma's little video I got really curious" she said wanting Naruto to just fuck her ass like a wild animal

"Are you sure?" Naruto said positioning himself behind Taranee

Taranee could feel Naruto's dick at the entrance of her backdoor and her ass was _very_ eager to meet his dick "I'm fucking sure just fuck my ass Naruto make it remember the shape of your dick by fucking me like the animal you are!" she screamed no longer feeling any fear

Naruto thrusts himself balls deep into Taranee surprising her from how deep he went and how hard he felt, she didn't even feel that much pain aside from a strong discomfort which soon went away

"I'm gonna get you back for all the teasing you've been doing to me with this sexy ass" Naruto said as he then spanked it leaving a red handprint

Taranee's pussy had a mini orgasim from the spank Naruto gave her she then thought back to the bookstore and the book she read and everything that she read proved to be very useful and very pleasurable "fucking spank me and pull my hair!" she said as that was another thing she read and now wanted to experience

Naruto did as requested and used one hand to pull her hair and the other to start spanking her luscious ass

Taranee started yelling out in lust and used one hand to play with her pussy as Naruto pounded her ass increasing the pleasure

Naruto started using his chakra increasing his thrust and the pleasure Taranee felt and the moment he reached his limit he came inside her ass, after a few moments Naruto pulled out of her ass and pulled her up by her hair and kissed her dominating her mouth with his tongue

Taranee immediately gave into the kiss loving how Naruto dominated it and her, during the kiss Taranee started pumping his dick wanting to please him

"You are just a slutty whore that likes it up the ass aren't you?" Naruto said as he got the feeling Taranee liked being talked down to from all her reactions

"Yes I'm _your_ private dancer, _your_ whore, _your_ slut, _your_ cocksleeve, and _your_ bitch to fuck up whenever you want because my mouth, my breasts, my ass, my pussy, and my entire body are _all_ yours to do with as you please" Taranee said as she once again got on all fours and showed her ass and vagina both of which were litterally leaking out Naruto's cum

"You're damn right" Naruto said thrusting into her pussy which after tonight will forever and always remember the shape of his cock along with her ass

After a while of sex in both of Taranee's lower holes she soon passed out from the overload of pleasure and the massive orgasim she unleashed

Naruto smiled as he saw the very pleasurable smile she had and soon covered them both up so they could sleep in peace, but before he fell asleep Naruto wrapped his arms around her so they were in the spooning position and kissed her cheek goodnight and soon fell asleep

(next morning)

Taranee began to stir from her slumber and smiled as she felt Naruto holding onto her protectively and soon felt him kiss the back of her neck

"Morning gorgeous" Naruto said as he saw her smile

Taranee would've responded if she didn't just then feel Naruto's erect member press against her ass "you don't ever calm down do you?" she asked having no problem with that whatsoever

"For your sexy ass never" Naruto said as his dick enjoyed the feeling of her ass

"Well what are you waiting for? _this_ ass is your property" Taranee said with a smirk

"So you were being serious about that?" Naruto asked as he remembered her little declaration

"Yep all you have to do is tell me what to do and I'll do it" Taranee said and at that moment Naruto plunged his dick into her ass used one hand to grope her breast and the other to finger her pussy making her cum immediately

Naruto threw the blanket off of them and laid on his back "I want you to ride my dick with your ass facing me so I can watch it and spank it" he said in a commanding tone

Taranee was immediately turned on by Naruto's commanding tone and was gonna do what he asked but first put on some R&B and began to shake her ass giving Naruto a little show before she positioned her pussy above his dick and suddenly dropped onto it her pussy having a mini orgasim from having it back inside her

"Taranee stop" Naruto said making her just sit on his dick "I want you to turn around" he said in a commanding tone as she did what he said with his dick still inside her and her tits now facing him, she then continued to ride him in a lust filled trance due to both the pleasure and music, Naruto took the opportunity and started gropping and suckiing on Taranee's breast as she bounced on his dick

"Don't stop Naruto please just fuck me up" Taranee said coming a second later followed by Naruto, she then collapsed on Naruto's side, she was surprised as Naruto started to finger her at an extremely fast pace making her squirt all over Naruto's hand and he then brought his hand up to her face

"Lick it up" Naruto said as Taranee then licked up both their juices from his hand sucking on it and savored the taste loving how she and Naruto tasted "I could do this all day just being your fuck toy would be amazing" she said lustfully having no problem and would've loved for Naruto to just sexually command her into doing anything he wanted

"That would be amazing" Naruto said as he had a lot of sexual stamina "but we have stuff to do today I have my date with Elyon and you have a dance class" he said knowing her dance class schedule

Taranee frowns from the truthness in his words, but smiles as an idea came to her "ok but can you do two things for me?" she asked cutely

"Sure" Naruto said not about to turn down some requests by someone he loved

"Can you buy a stripper pole for me?" Taranee asked making Naruto blush as she knew Naruto thought back to his day dream about her

"Sure and the other thing?" Naruto asked as he was basically sold

"I want a treat before I go" Taranee said before she started sucking his dick wanting to have one last taste of his cum

"I love my life" Naruto said groaning as he grabbed the back of her head to make her go deeper

 **(LEMON END)**

(later at Taranee's house)

"Oh hey I forgot to give this to you last night" Naruto said pulling a small box from his car's glove compartment

Taranee opened the box and saw it was a black charm bracelet that had each of the guardians individual element's and the symbol she's occasionally seen on the back of his ninja sweatshirt which were all black and had a golden outline

"Hope you like it" Naruto said smiling as she tried to examine the necklace's metal "it's made out of tungsten so it can withstand an extreme amount of heat" he said knowing Taranee had an occasional mishap with her powers leading her to burn things attached to her

Taranee gave him a kiss in appreciation and when started to walk up the side of her house she winked then waved goodbye to Naruto and then snuck into her room, when she saw him wave back and drive away she entered her room to see her clone in her bed, she quickly changed her clothes and got some advil for the headache she would get as Naruto told her clones memories and anything stressful they experienced would transfer to her and knowing her mother she knew it would be a mistake not to take it, she dispelled her clone with just a thought thanks to the clone being made of chakra and magic it could be dispelled with just a thought from the user

(clone's memories/flashback)

"Taranee" Theresa said as Taranee's clone just walked in

"What you gonna accuse Naruto of bringing me home to late? or something else your _honor?_ " Taranee's clone said a little angrily

"Ok I deserve that" Theresa said a little low as she understood she wasn't acting much like a parent and more like a judge to her daughter "I wanted to say I'm sorry" she said in a sincere tone of voice

Taranee's clone was shocked and surprised by this as her mother never apologized or backed down from something she decided on

"I haven't been to supportive of your relationship with Naruto or have had the best opinion of Naruto's character" Theresa said as Naruto had shown her daughter and herself nothing but respect and kindness and all she's done was judge him based on things he had no control over and made rash decisions based on that

Taranee smiled and hugged her mother "thanks mom" she said hugging Theresa tightly

Theresa hugged Taranee just as tightly but something prevented her from fully enjoying it 'what was wrong with me what was I even thinking judging Naruto because of him being an orphan' she thought as she would feel guilty about that for a long time 'how can I have said that when my own daughter is adopted' she thought as thought back to that terrible day which was also one of the best days of her life as she received another child in her life to love and care for

(later at Naruto's house)

"What are you doing?" Elyon asked folding behind Naruto in a short blur tank top that exposed her stomach, a brown frilly skirt, and some open toed sandals that had a star on it seeing that he ordered a stripper pole on his computer "seriously?" she asked not having a problem using it herself and knew one of the girls probably asked him for it but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him

"Can't really say no to you girls" Naruto said as he stood up turned around and placed his hands on her hips

"It's fine" Elyon said giving him a quick peck on the lips "so where to?" she asked as she said he had their date all planned out

Naruto just smiled as he kept a good grip on her as he teleported them

(?)

"Ok...where are we?" Elyon asked as she saw they were in a shitty alley

"C'mon" Naruto said bringing her down the alley and when she saw where they were she couldn't help but gasp as she knew exactly where they were, they were in...New York, Times Square to be exact

"So?" Naruto asked acting coyly wanting to know how she felt

"This is amazing how are we here?" Elyon asked knowing that Naruto could teleport do to his technique and also knew he needed a marker to get to said location

"Remember when we were at the airport for the whole cop situation" Naruto said making her nod "well when I got there and looked for the right gate for you and the others to appear I saw multiple flights going to places I wanted to visit so I made a couple dozen clones and did a few transformations altered some footage of my clones and your arrival to cover our tracks" he said as he didn't need to draw more suspicions with people somehow appearing in the airport that didn't enter or leave

"Ok but how did you know I wanted to go to New York?" Elyon asked curiously

"I asked your mom and New York was luckily one of the places I picked to send a clone" Naruto said as each clone stashed a hiraishin kunai in a hidden location in each place they were sent "so where to first?" he asked as Elyon immediately started dragging him off

(later at central park)

"This is really beautiful" Elyon said as they stood on a small bridge over the water

"Yeah" Naruto said as this small area of nature in a city of pollution stood for something, it stood for hope that nature can still be saved

They walked around seeing ducks and some people with stands selling stuff to tourists, as Elyon looked from the different stands wanting a souvenir from this combination trip/date and she settled on one stand where a man seemed to be painting portraits which seemed like they were done by a professional

(later)

'Wow' Naruto and Elyon thought as they saw their portrait "it looks fantastic" he said giving the guy a fifty as he kept his eyes on the portrait

"How are we gonna get it home?" Elyon asked wondering how he would do so seeing as there were countless people around

"We'll go to the alley" Naruto said as his clones picked discrete locations to place the seals where it was either very unpopular or well overlooked

(later)

"We clear?" Naruto asked wanting to test Elyon's abilities as he had been teaching her to not fully rely on her powers as they would be a crutch preventing her from reaching her true potential

Elyon closed her eyes and tried focusing on the sounds and the area around them but she found nothing wrong or out of the ordinary "were good" she said hoping she was right as she was still trying to get used to not relying on her powers

"Fantastic" Naruto said as the portrait vanished

"Where'd it go?" Elyon asked as she expected Naruto _and_ the portrait to disappear not just the portrait

"I've been trying different methods of using the hiraishin and discovered that I can teleport things upon contact without teleporting myself" Naruto said explaining the new method of teleporting he discovered

"Cool lets go" Elyon said as they started walking out the alley but the moment they passed the corner two dirty street thugs appeared and one of them grabbed Elyon and placed her in a choke hold

"Give us your money and your valuables" thief 1 said greedily taking out a hunting knife wanting whatever these two had

"Yeah hand it over you blonde fuck" thief 2 said as he had a tight grip on Elyon

'Really should've taken Naruto's lessons a little more seriously' Elyon thought not even a little frightened as she knew Naruto would've beaten these guys till they were in body casts 'definitely should've paid more attention to the physical part of my training' she thought as she asked Naruto to teach her some of the other things he could do with chakra like seals which she had taken a real shine to

"How about we all calm down and talk this out?" Naruto said as his blue eyes now had slits and was trying to keep himself calm as he had a very strong urge to rip out both their throats

"We're fucking calm you stupid cunt now either hand us what you got or your little bitch here will pay the price" thief 2 said not loosening his grip on Elyon

Naruto handed thief 1 his wallet and when thief 2 released Elyon he saw him pulling out a gun and was gonna shoot Elyon so at breakneck speed he elbowed thief's 1 throat taking the knife from his hand and just as thief 2 was gonna pull the trigger and shoot Elyon he threw the knife at the gun hitting it directly at the hole in the gun making the knife embed itself in the gun and when thief 2 pulled the trigger the gun exploded cutting up his hand making him bleed profusely

Elyon was shocked and amazed at what Naruto just did as the skill required to do what he did took people years to accomplish

"You two are dead men" Naruto said picking up both of the thief's by their collars and threw them against a wall then walked over to thief 2 stepped on his back and grabbed both of his arms and started pulling back applying pressure to his wounded bloody hand making him scream in pain and when he heard the popping sound of both of his arms sockets, he then went over to thief 1 and picked him up by his head and soon started bashing his face against a nearby wall repeatedly breaking both his teeth and his nose

Elyon was silent as she watched the man she loved unleash his anger on two low life thieves who were about to _try_ and kill them and normally she would be appalled by meaningless violence but as she watched Naruto beat the living daylights out of them she couldn't help but bite her lower lip as she felt hot 'gonna finish what we started on my throne' she thought fully committed to that thought

(later)

"So care to explain why these two are in such bad shape" a female cop asked Naruto and Elyon as they received a call about a stopped mugging and when the crooks were identified they were immediately arrested as they had prior crimes they were charged for

"They pulled a gun on my girlfriend" Naruto said as it was their word against two clearly wanted thugs add in the fact that this place had zero cameras made it so anything they said was to believed and stated as the truth

"Nuff said" a male cop said with a smirk

The female cop knew that more had to happen seeing the beaten states the two criminals were in but seeing their list of crimes she thought they got what was coming to them

As the police took off Naruto and Elyon just stood there smiling at each other

Elyon soon gave him a hug "thanks for saving me" she said knowing she would be dead if the bullet hit her she was very grateful

"Well I gotta protect _my_ Queen" Naruto said as he kissed her

Elyon smiled as she soon pulled away "oh _your_ queen?" she asked liking the sound of that

(later)

"This is awesome!" Elyon said as she was currently at Coney Island

"Well since our 'first' date happened at a carnival I thought why not take her to one of the best carnivals ever" he said as the place had a pleasant feel to it

"Finally realized it was a date huh?" Elyon said knowing before she even liked him that he was dense

"Yeah I'm sorry" Naruto said knowing that that date was a factor in Elyon leaving them to go join Phobos along with him and the others not telling her the truth

"It's fine" Elyon said truly not even caring as she was together with him now

"So what do you wanna do first?" Naruto asked as they had a literal pick of rides and games

(later)

Naruto and Elyon were currently at the front of the coaster and they were about to drop and when they did they screamed in excitement, when they made it down they bought a picture of them going down the coaster

(later)

Naruto and Elyon were now going head to head with bumper cars hitting the hell out each other laughing to their heart's content

(later)

Naruto and Elyon were now waiting in line for the tunnel of love

"So you ready for me to leave my mark?" Naruto said as this ride was basically an excuse for couples to make out

"Oh _trust_ me Naruto you're not gonna be the only one to leave a mark" Elyon said as she had the intention of giving Naruto a hickey and maybe a little something else

When it was their turn to get on they waited till they entered to start immediately making out feeling up the other

(later at a restaurant)

"What would you like to order?" a waiter asked them

"Two steaks please" Naruto said ordering for both of them

"And two ice tea's" Elyon said ordering their drink's

"So any plans for Meridian?" Naruto asked wanting to know how Elyon's kingdom was doing

"We're trying to make a nature preserve" Elyon said as she wanted to preserve and protect nature "how's Abner doing?" she asked curiously as she couldn't get over the fact that her boyfriend was friends with a dragon

"He's doing great" Naruto said as he often visited Abner as he remained in the infinite city, but with each visit he could sense something was on the dragon's mind "he's actually asked about you" he said as that still surprised him as Abner hated other humans

"Oh and what do you tell him?" Elyon asked with a smirk wanting details

"Just how amazing you are" Naruto said as when people asked him about the people in his life he could go on for hours about them "oh and that he doesn't have to worry about the safety of his species" he said as he talked to Elyon earlier about the hunting and near extinction of the dragons

"Here are your drinks" the waiter said giving them both their ice tea "your steaks will be out shortly" he said taking off

 **(WARNING LIME/LEMON AND MENTION OF ALCOHOL)**

Elyon soon took a sip of her ice tea and immediately noticed something 'this has alcohol' she thought in realization as she'd never actually drank before she went to Meridian as Phobos gave her wine and other stuff like that as he said it was normal and people started drinking at a younger age there compared to here 'eh why not' she thought thinking she'd need a little liquid courage

(a half hour later)

"Hey Naruto" Elyon said a little tipsy having a small pink blush as she and Naruto waited for the bill

"Yeah" Naruto said a little curious as to what was up with her

"Hey look under the table" Elyon said with a smirk

Naruto was both confused and curious as to why she was making him do this and what was under the table and when he did he saw Elyon separate both her legs and lifting up her skirt revealing her very clean shaven pussy he then looks up to Elyon who was smirking and started to lick her lips hungrily

(later at a hotel)

"Man this is beautiful" Elyon said as they were currently renting out one of the most expensive hotels in New York and getting it's best room on the top floor and the first thing that caught Elyon's eye was the view

"Not as beautiful as you" Naruto said wrapping his arms around her waist hugging her from behind

They soon started exploring the other room's seeing what this hotel room had and Elyon soon found a fully stocked bar sat down and grabbed a random bottle and a glass from the bar

Naruto saw this and felt like he needed to say something "you ok to drink?" he asked as he had drank before but that was in his world in this world he drank in the privacy of his home as the drinking age here was twenty-one and over

"Yeah I want this lets have some fun" Elyon said pouring him a glass "oh and before I forget" she said as she stood up and took off her skirt leaving her literally half naked to Naruto then sat right back down at the bar "now care to join me?" she said with a smirk as Naruto had a blush on as she handed him his drink

"So what brought this on?" Naruto asked sitting down next to her knowing that everyone had a reason to drink either in order to numb themselves, forget about pain, wanting to forget, were guilty, or just wanted some courage

"I asked each of the girls about what you did with them during sex" Elyon said pouring herself another drink spreading her legs so Naruto had a clear view of her pussy

Naruto got curious as he moved in closer to Elyon so his mouth was right next to her ear "and what exactly did you find out?" he asked a little curious about his sexual performance with the other girls

"Well Will likes to be fucked hard and raw" Elyon said going to explain each of the girls kinks "Irma and Taranee are basically your dirty little sex slaves" she said as she remembered that both girls told her they gave their very bodies to Naruto so he could do what he wanted to them as it brought them pleasure "Cornelia just loved trying to suduce you teasing you at every oppertunity she got until you just ravished her" she said as Cornelia told her that teasing was just an excuse to get him all nice and hard "and Hay Lin who has a giving to reciving ratio of ten to one" she said remembering Hay Lin told her that she enjoyed giving Naruto pleasure

Naruto smirked glad he was doing exceptionally well pleasing his girlfriends sexually, he then leaned toward Elyon "so what do you expect from me?" he said as he used his hand to start fingering her pussy

Elyon immediately started moaning "I expect you to wreck me like the others just fuck me up and dominate me" she said as she grew more and more horny after listening to all the girls sexual experiences and just wanted Naruto to just run wild with her body

"Ya know a queen shouldn't act so slutty" Naruto said pulling her into a kiss

Elyon soon pulled away "fuck being queen right now your my man and I'm your bitch that wants you to fuck her up" she said ripping her shirt off exposing her low D-cup breasts making her now fully naked

As they started kissing again Naruto picked up his new girlfriend and carried her to the couch placing her gently down so he could then strip his clothes off

Even after everything she's done she became nervous the moment Naruto pressed the tip of his dick at the entrance of her vagina and when he slowly and gently entered her she felt him pierce her taking her virginity and after a brief moment giving her time to adjust to his size she gave him the ok to start thrusting

Naruto steadily increased his pace making Elyon's moans get louder and louder "man you're kinky" he said out of nowhere "not wearing any panties or a bra you're either very slutty or _very_ kinky" he said teasingly

"I'm not a slut" Elyon said denying the motion as she moaned

The moment she said that Naruto felt her inner walls tighten around his dick making him quickly realize how this happened 'this'll be fun' he thought "are you my fuck pet?" he asked her having no shame

Elyon blushed from the question "n-no" she said nervously as she moaned

Naruto felt her vagina's grip on his dick tighten "yes you are Elyon you're also my royal whore" he whispered into her ear surprising her as she then let out a massive moan followed by an orgasim

'What was that?' Elyon thought not understanding why Naruto's sexually demeaning comments made her feel so hot and excited 'is being sexually humiliated turning me on?' she thought wanting to deny it but knew she couldn't as everything else told her that she was so she covered her face in embarrassment

"It's ok" Naruto said pulling her into a hug kissing her shoulder blade and neck

Elyon felt a little better with each kiss and soon pushed Naruto on his back and saddled on him the shaft of his dick in between her pussy lips which she then started moving back and forth 'this is nice' she thought enjoying the sensation 'I could get used to this' she thought before sliding his dick into her pussy

Naruto enjoyed Elyon thrusting herself onto his dick but he didn't want her doing all the work so he grabbed both her breasts and squeezed them tightly

'Shit' Elyon thought before pressing her hands on his chest then kissed him dominating his mouth momentarily until he fought back for control 'damn he's good' she thought thinking she could take control

Naruto continued to grope her and then brought his fingers to her nipples and started pinching them feeling how hard they felt and he could tell she was enjoying it as she got even tighter making him cum

'Fuck' Elyon thought dropping onto his chest a little tired

Naruto not wasting a second flipped her around and picked her up by her knees surprising the young queen "we're not done yet Elyon" he said before dropping her onto his dick making her scream out in pleasure then lifting her back up and down repeatedly "you're my fuckpet now aren't you?" he asked seeing the pleasured look on her face

"N-no I'm not" Elyon said as Naruto viciously thrusted into her and suddenly she noticed he stopped thrusting into "why'd you stop?" she asked a little angrily wanting Naruto to continue to fuck her

"If you admit that you liked being humiliated I'll continue to fuck you silly" Naruto said with a smirk

Elyon struggled trying to drop herself onto his dick but after a moment of pointless struggling she stopped "I love being humiliated! I want to be your fuckpet! and I want you to tear my queen dress apart and fuck me on my throne so that everytime I sit there I can remember that you own this bitch!" she yelled admitting her dirty sexual secrets and that she likes being humiliated

Naruto smirked "good girl" he whispered into her ear as he immediately began thrusting making Elyon once again scream out in pleasure

'Oh god he's gonna make me go crazy' Elyon thought hazily as she soon gave into the lust

'Lets see how far we can take this' Naruto thought as he walked them over to the balcony glass door and pressed her face first against it

"Why are you taking to the window?" Elyon asked not really caring as her mind was only processing the pleasure she was receiving

"Think about it Elyon some random person could come by and see me fucking you like a cheap whore" Naruto said wanting to push her to the limit as he pressed her against the glass while also placing a seal on the glass making it so no one could see them 'I'm the only one who gets to see my girls naked' he thought not telling Elyon about the seal wanting to see her reaction

Elyon's mind processed what he said and the thought of being seen or caught excited her very much and her pussy soon became extremely tight around Naruto's dick making them both cum

(next morning)

Elyon began to stir from her deep sleep as she was tired from last night as she and Naruto fucked in every room thrashing the place, but as she started to fully awaken she started to moan as she felt pleasure and when she raised the blanket that covered her she saw that Naruto was eating out her pussy "oh fuck" she moaned in pleasure as Naruto found her G-spot making her cum in his mouth

"Glad to see you're awake" Naruto said getting on top of her kissing her making her taste her own juices

Elyon got a little turned on as Naruto still had her juices on his lips and in her mouth and she enjoyed tasting herself and Naruto

"We need to check out of this hotel" Naruto said as the hotel time for the checkout was at noon and it was nine o'clock right now and even though he could afford it with the success of his masters books, selling gems, and working at the silver dragon he could very much afford it but that didn't mean he liked to waste it

"Do you think we can go another round?" Elyon asked almost as if she was begging

"Sure but you're gonna have to earn it" Naruto said as he got off the bed and stood up his dick very erect

Elyon got the message and immediately got off the bed and on her knees and started licking his dick giving it a few kisses before she started sucking him off

"You can do better than that Elyon" Naruto said as he grabbed the back of her head and made her take his dick to the base

Elyon began to release a lot of pussy juices and drool as she felt very aroused from deep throating him

Naruto soon came making her swallow every last drop of his load

Elyon soon got the chance to breathe as Naruto pulled out of her mouth reminiscing the taste of his cum

"Want another taste?" Naruto asked making Elyon nod

"Good then we can help each other" Naruto said getting on the bed as Elyon followed and just as she was about to start sucking him off again Naruto stopped her "not like that c'mere" he said making Elyon move closer to him and was surprised when Naruto placed her on top of him where her vagina was in front of him and his dick in front of her

"This'll be fun" Elyon said stroking his dick

"You have no idea" Naruto said giving her ass a nice spank before he started spreading her pussy lips and gave her nice long but slow licks and used his thumb to rub around and stimulate her clit intensifying her pleasure

'I'm not gonna be the only one pushed over the edge' Elyon thought as she started humming trying to give Naruto more pleasure

It soon became a fight for who could make the other cum so after a while and struggle to stop themselves from giving into the other's advances but soon they both cum together

"We're not done" Elyon said as she got into the cowgirl position

"Just what I was thinking" Naruto said before they started screwing each other's brains out

 **(LEMON END)**

(next day)

'Ah this is nice' Naruto thought all alone in his bathhouse 'man those girls were killing me' he thought as he went at it like rabbits with them 'but that sure would be a fun way to go' he thought absolutely sure that his pervy master and maybe his sensei would have no problem with that

As Naruto's mind started to drift away he was soon brought into his seal to come face to face with Kurama "what's up Kurama?" he asked

" **We need to talk about something urgent brat"** Kurama said in a neutral tone which surprised Naruto

"If it's urgent why didn't you call me here earlier?" Naruto asked not liking to waste time

" **If you remember correctly it's almost been a week since you defeated Phobos and started going at it with each of your vixens"** Kurama said smirking internally as his host became a blushing mess **"also I don't care what medicine they use you Uzumaki are very fertile and the amount you've pumped into them would've absolutely made them pregnant so be glad I was able to temporarily make you infertile"** he said as he didn't want to deal with a small army of idiotic blondes or worse red heads

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked wanting to change the subject as he found this situation as a combination of weird and uncomfortable

" **It's about the fight with Phobos do you remember how you trapped him?"** Kurama asked as this was going to be the most serious conversation he had in a very long time

"I just bound him" Naruto said getting a sigh out of Kurama

" **You did more than that brat you used vines for the first time and maybe it's because you have magic but I believe...you may be able to combine elements"** Kurama said as seeing Naruto manipulate those vines made him believe he had the ability to learn woodstyle

Naruto didn't know what to say as elemental kekkei genkai were very powerful and hearing he could possibly do it made him speechless

" **You have already met some users of elemental kekkei genkai for elements and there are elements you can use ice, storm, lava, and...wood"** Kurama said a little hesitant to tell him about one of the elements that could subdue him

"Anything else?" Naruto asked as he had a lot to think about

" **Yes that form you took 'chakra mode'"** Kurama said getting Naruto's attention **"I'm gonna give you a chance to take my chakra"** he said seeing the surprised look on Naruto's face **"but know this Naruto I won't make it easy and if you fail...you will die"** he said giving Naruto all the information of his 'offer' and when he saw him nod he sent him out of the seal

Naruto soon found himself back outside in his bathhouse having so much to think about and consider


	35. Chapter 35

(Naruto house)

"Man this has been a crazy week" Naruto said as he laid in his bed

(flashback)

"What the hell are those things?" Naruto asked as he and the other girls saw large pure black bulky hooded figures approach Meridian, he got a weird feeling off of them as they felt like they were made of multiple powers

"Don't know don't care" Irma said blasting them with extreme water pressure making them burst into ashes making Irma smirk until they reformed

"Leave it to the professionals Irma" Cornelia said making an earthquake happen but it did nothing to them at all

"Maybe it takes more than one of us" Taranee said as she and Hay Lin joined hands unleashing a massive torrent of flames at them but it seemed to do nothing to them except pissing them off as they fired laser beams at them

'These things are not natural' Naruto thought as he focused on the powers they were made of and when he focused on them he sensed one that seemed familiar but he couldn't place it and the other took him by surprise as he sensed...Elyon 'someone got ahold of her magic' he thought seeing as that was the only explanation as Elyon would never willingly make these 'their bodies energies are unstable and have a negative charge if they get hit with enough positive energy the two opposite energies should cancel out' he thought knowing Will's lightning was the only thing strong enough to cancel it out as her lightning had always been rich in positive energy and was even stronger than his own with the commitment and dedication she put into training herself "Will blast these guys with all you got!" he told his redhead girlfriend

Will didn't need to be told twice as she waited patiently wanting to take a shot at the things her friends couldn't and when her lightning hit one it burst to ash and stayed ash

(later)

"So what were those things?" Elyon asked Naruto as they dealt with people who came with public matters throughout Meridian

"I don't know but whatever they were they had some of your powers" Naruto said surprising her "I don't know how but magic exists in everything and if they got ahold of your blood or something else from your body they might be here in this castle" he said knowing they had to obtained it recently as they wouldn't have waited so long to use it "I want you to swap yourself out with a clone every now and then ok no one but you and me can know" he said knowing that for something like this the fewer people who knew the better

"Got it" Elyon said going to do what he asked later on

"Oh and before I forget here" Naruto said summoning up a flat square wrapped gift

Elyon took it and immediately ripped off the wrapping paper and saw it was a portrait of two people who looked like her except she was a brunette and Phobos except this one looked a little more mature and kind

"Elyon" Naruto said getting her attention as he knew she was probably confused "those are your birth parents" he said with a small sad smile knowing things like this brought both happiness and pain

Elyon now stared at the picture with wide eyes memorizing every detail and after a few moments she started crying "h-how did you make this?" she asked knowing he had to as it still reeked of recently used paint and wondered how he made it seeing as there were no pictures of her parents anywhere in the castle which she suspected Phobos had a hand in doing

"I asked your other parents for help" Naruto said as the Browns were happy to help but as Naruto worked on the painting he assured them Elyon would always see them as her parents and told them blood doesn't always make you family "your parents love you Elyon both sets" he said knowing that the former king and queen gave up their lives for Elyon

Elyon just smiled and hugged Naruto as tears poured down her face as she felt truly loved

(a cave in Meridian)

Narrisa was currently seething with rage as the annihilators she made didn't even last a full day and were completely destroyed 'Naruto is too dangerous to leave unchecked' she thought as he had power comparable to that of a heart 'I need more information about him a weakness to use against him' she thought as Kisame didn't know anything aside from some of Naruto's skills 'I need to enter his subconscious to get information' she said as the only time that could be done was when the target was asleep 'I'll have to monitor him for a while' she thought needing to study her target

(later at Naruto's house)

"C'mon you two can do better than that" Naruto said as he watched Caleb and Matt spar and Matt was getting his ass handed to him, Alchemy was currently trying to walk straight up a tree as she had the best chakra control out of all three of them

"You know I agreed to training not torture" Matt said barely dodging a punch sent to his face

"Not much of a difference really it's like they say 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'" Naruto said as that was the complete truth when a person trained to be a ninja or a warrior "ok Caleb that's enough I'll spar with Matt you go train on lightning manipulation" he said as Caleb started channeling lightning through his new sword Naruto made him after Raythor destroyed his old one

(in the distance)

'Caleb' Narissa in her mage disguise thought joyfully as she watched her son channel lightning, it made her proud and happy that he had her elemental power, after watching him train for awhile she saw him go to a girl she didn't recognize and kiss her 'he's no longer my little boy' she thought sadly as she had given him to his father after he had been born as she knew he would distract her from her ambition for peace 'maybe this girl can be of some use' she thought while also having the same thought about the other boy Matt

(later)

"Are you serious right now?" Bee asked with absolute seriousness as he was taking a break from training Orube as he and Naruto were both inside so Orube didn't hear this

"Yeah" Naruto said as he had just told Bee what Kurama told him days ago

' **I have no words'** Gyuki said to Bee mentally as he never thought his brother would do something like giving _anyone_ a chance to take his chakra

"Forgetting that for a moment he also said you could possibly combine elements?" Bee asked knowing that one of the theories behind kekkei genkai besides genetic mutation was that they came from different bloodlines that went back to the sage of the six paths 'from what I remember the Uzumaki clan had a close connection to the Senju clan but Hashirama Senju was the only one to ever use wood style, but maybe because of his rinnegan and possible blood connection to the Senju clan he was able to awaken the ability' he thought trying to understand how Naruto could use wood style let alone try and understand the possibility of him using other elemental kekkei genkai

"Listen we can talk about this later, I wanted to tell you because I needed you to know because you told me a while back that I took the first step in training to get control over the nine-tails chakra" Naruto said not saying Kurama's name as he knew he wouldn't like him telling other people his name "let's forget about that how are things going with Orube" he asked knowing that something was happening there

Bee smirked as he had definitely had gotten a long way with Orube as they started hanging out "hey Naruto do you think it would be ok to let Orube in all of this" he asked as it kinda sucked not letting her in on what could be considered the inner circle of people who Naruto deeply trusted

Naruto was a little on the fence about what Bee asked as he thought back to when he met Orube and then how she changed during her stay here "if you trust her than fine I trust your judgement" he said not wanting to put Bee in any awkward position "but remember not to tell her anything to serious" he said touching his stomach

Bee knew he was referring to both of their seal's knowing Orube reported to the Oracle and any development with their tailed beast's would not end well if the wrong people got a hold of that information it would only cause trouble for them

Orube had actually been eavesdropping on them and was glad that Bee was going out of his way to get others to give her a chance to trust her, so when Bee came over with Naruto she decided to tell them she heard what they were talking about and she told them she wouldn't tell any information that would put them in any danger especially Bee as she had become very fond of him

"Thank you" Naruto said with a smile as he was a little surprised by her confession but it showed she could be trusted "guess Bee won you over" he said teasingly making her blush a bright red getting some laughs out of both jinchuriki

(flashback end)

"Man I need some sleep" Naruto said going to sleep

After awhile of Naruto sleeping narissa who was spying from a distance like she had been doing all week hoping to get some useful information on Naruto's life before entering his dreams 'time to see what in that head of his' she said channeling power from the mage ring to cast the spell to let her inside Naruto's head

(Naruto's mind)

'This is his mind?' Narissa thought as the spell was meant to either enter someone's mind or dream and seeing that she was in a sewer meant that this was Naruto's mind 'a person's mind is developed from a person's mental state and spirit why is Naruto's a sewer?' she thought as even only meeting Naruto a handful of times she could tell he was a happy and stable person

" **Who are you?"** Kurama said darkly from inside his cage as not knowing who was walking passed his cage

Narissa didn't fear much but seeing those bright red eyes brought terror to her very soul "what are you?" she asked still afraid

" **I'm the thing that's gonna rip you to shreds and feast on your bones if you don't tell me why you are here!"** Kurama said yelling curious and angry that he didn't sense the hag before him and only noticed her when she walked by **'must be magic'** he thought as there were only a few ways to enter a seal even less for the one on Naruto in the ninja world such as the sharingan but even that could be detected by the fox

Narissa composed herself because she saw that it was trapped behind a cage "I'm here for information on Naruto" she said seeing no reason to hide it as she had been discovered

' **This isn't good'** Kurama thought as he didn't know the extent of his and Naruto's relationship, but if the hag in front of him had any intention of using information she might gather here against him it could lead to Naruto and by extension his demise

Narissa started walking away as she couldn't stand being near the fox as it's stare just said death

' **Naruto'** Kurama thought repeatedly as loud as he could mentally trying to summon his host but for some reason he couldn't **'that hag might be causing this with her magic'** he thought not knowing of any other side effects it might cause

(with Narissa)

Narissa didn't know how but suddenly she was in the middle of a town full of people dressed similarly to Naruto 'is this a memory?' she thought looking around for Naruto and soon spotted a younger version of him bending down to pick up a ball

" _Isn't that the boy?"_ a woman from the crowd said

" _Hey don't play with him"_ a man said to his daughter _"you don't know what he'll do"_ he continued making Naruto frown as he dropped the ball and walked away

'What is this?' Narissa thought not understanding why they were mistreating Naruto who was doing no wrong, she began to follow him following him stop out of a restaurant and seeing him take out what was in his pocket and by the look on his face and the fact that he was walking away meant he couldn't afford to get a meal, she frowned as she saw this as she didn't like the thought of a child so young hungry

The scene around Narissa changed to a shitty apartment full of garbage and dirty clothes everywhere

'Is he an orphan?' Narissa thought seeing as this was only a one room apartment, her sight was brought back to Naruto who was staring at the ceiling crying with a growling stomach, watching this made Narissa boil in rage as she may have done a lot of questionable things but after watching only one day of Naruto's life made some of the things she's done seem like nothing 'these _people_ alienate him and avoid as if he were the plague' she thought planning on paying this world a visit just to annihilate it

(later at Naruto's house)

"Naruto!" Will said calling him out as he wasn't at school and wasn't answering his phone, she began searching the house and when she made it to his room she saw that Naruto was in bed asleep she goes over to wake him and after a few shakes and no response she became worried and gave him a little shock which did absolutely nothing so she started calling the girls and created a fold to get Elyon

(later)

"Well he's alive" Taranee said as she checked Naruto's pulse

"Perfect so why isn't he waking up?" Irma asked not liking Naruto in this state

Taranee used her mental powers to try and hear Naruto's thoughts which she soon regretted as she was blasted with a lot of thoughts and different voices causing her to drop as she couldn't handle it

"Are you ok?" Hay Lin said dropping to Taranee's side to see if he was ok

"To many thoughts" Taranee said having a headache

"What are we gonna do?" Cornelia asked staring at Naruto

(outside Naruto's house)

'This might cause problems' Xin Jing thought in the distance as she came to check on Naruto since it's been a while since she last saw him 'I better lend the girls a helping hand' she thought sending some magic to the heart

(back with the girls)

"Whoa" Will said as the heart started shining and left Will's neck and floated above Naruto's head shooting a beam at his forehead then shooting it at the girls foreheads

(inside Naruto's head)

"Where are we?" Elyon said looking around seeing they were in a sewer and her friends were in their guardian form

" **Naruto's mind"** Kurama said surprising all the girls

Naruto told the girls about the beast he had inside but seeing it's massive size, it's giant tails swosh behind it, and it's bright glowing red eyes made the girls wonder what they actually imagined what it would look like and seeing it right before them blew away anything they thought of

Kurama smiled as he could tell they were intimidated and afraid by him but knew he had to get serious as he still didn't know what the hag was doing here and he wasn't willing to die like this **"listen you half wit vixens you need to find some old hag alright I can't find her and I don't know what she wants so I** _ **need**_ **you to go find her and get her out of here"** he said not knowing what damage she intended to do or what the damage of having seven different people in the seal would do to either the seal itself or Naruto

"How do we know it's not you?" Will asked as Naruto told them the fox right before them was dangerous

Kurama slams his claw against the cage scaring the girls a little as he glared at them angrily **"if this idiot dies I die with him so stop wasting time and go!"** he yelled making the girls making them run as he laid down

(later)

"Where are we?" Hay Lin asked seeing they were in an empty town and it was dark

" _Hey let me in!"_ a young Naruto yelled bagging on the doors to an orphanage

The girls were surprised to see a young version of the man they loved looking sad and afraid outside all alone as a child

" _I'm done being harassed by the third to look after you just get lost you demon scum!"_ a woman on the other side of the door yelled

Naruto stopped banging on the door and soon dropped to his knees _'why is it only me that gets treated like this what did I ever do to anyone, I'm just a kid'_ he thought as tears poured down his face

Will couldn't stand watching this and neither could the others so when Will ran to Naruto and her hands went right through his body almost as if he wasn't even there

"Guys this is a memory we can't change anything" Taranee said knowing that since they were in Naruto's head they couldn't change anything in here

All the girls hated watching this as it made them feel powerless, but suddenly the image of Naruto began to fade

"Um what happened?" Elyon asked not knowing how to react to feel about that

"The memory might be over" Hay Lin said suggestively as she didn't know what else to say

"Well what now?" Cornelia asked as the scenery around them changed to a shitty alley "not one word Irma" she said knowing Irma would make a comment along the lines of 'asking and you shall receive'

Irma pouted a little but stopped as she heard a small growl and when she looked for the source she found Naruto beaten, cut up, bruised, and some blood stains on his clothes "guys" she said feeling like she needed to throw up as Naruto looked to be around the age of her brother and the thought of somebody doing what happened to Naruto made her terrified and angry that something like this could even happen especially to Naruto

"I hate this place" Hay Lin said not understanding how people could be so abusive to and innocent child like Naruto was and the other girls shared her feelings of anger

" _You alright kid?"_ a man said wearing some kind of chef outfit

Naruto didn't say anything as he just sat there almost as if he was waiting for something to happen and as they deadly silence between the man and child continued it was interrupted by a loud hungry growl from Naruto

" _You hungry little guy? my stand is literally around the corner, it's on me"_ the man said extending his hand to Naruto

"Maybe not all the people here are bad" Hay Lin said as they found themselves at a stand where they saw Naruto sitting on a stool being bandaged up by a sixteen year old girl who when she heard someone call Naruto a freak started unleashing a savage beating on the person who said it

The girls enjoyed watching the beating but to their disappointment the image of the girl and the man she was beating faded but not Naruto and the man inside and when they went inside they saw Naruto looking at the man who gave him a big bowl of ramen _"it's ok kid dig in and if you're ever hungry you can come around every once in a while I'll give you a discount"_ he said making Naruto let out some tears of joy as he started devouring the ramen in the bowl

"I'm making him a big pot of ramen" Will said as she always thought it was an addiction but it seemed to be more meaningful then that

"Oh c'mon" Elyon said as they were now at a different location where they were surrounded by kids "are we at a school?" she asked curiously

"Oh it's Naruto's ninja school" Hay Lin said as Naruto told her about this place before

"That sounds awesome" Irma said wondering if she could see something awesome like stuff Naruto's shown them

Their attention was drawn to a tree where Naruto was heading where there was also a girl with pink hair was sitting

" _Is it ok if I sit here?"_ Naruto asked the girl looking a little nervous

'Oh shit he has a crush' all the girls thought in realization

"That's so cute" Hay Lin said thinking puppy love was adorable

"Please" Cornelia said as even though they were children she could tell the girl wouldn't develop much of anything and didn't know why Naruto even liked her as when she looked around she saw a fellow blond and… a girl with white eyes behind a tree looking at Naruto

"Oh c'mon not all the memories have been bad" Elyon said not seeing how this could be bad

" _Get lost loser why'd I want to sit with some clanless loser like you?"_ the pink haired girl said getting some applause from some nearby students and some glares by a handful of people nearby

Naruto started walking till he bumped into three kids one with black hair like a pineapple, a 'husky' fellow eating a bag of chips, and a kid who had wild brown hair and a little white puppy on his head

" _You really are troublesome"_ the kid with black hair said yawning lazily _"you alright man?"_ he asked in concern but still managed to sound both tired and lazy

" _You want some chips Naruto?"_ the boy with a bag of chips asked thinking it might cheer him up

" _Forget her buddy she won't amount to nothing anyway as a ninja or a chick I mean she's as flat as a board and just look at that forehead that ain't natural"_ the boy with the dog said and the dog seemed to bark in agreement

" _Thanks guys"_ Naruto said as he was glad he gained some friends

" _Now let's go watch clouds and eat chips"_ the boy with black hair said taking out a bag of chips which made the boy with a now empty bag smile brightly

The girls now saw that they were in the woods and saw a wounded man pinned against a wall with kunai cutting certain parts making it hard for him to move

" _What is this decree and why does everyone else know about it?"_ Naruto asked in a combination of desperation and confusion

" _Don't tell him it's forbidden!"_ the man pinned against the wall said angrily

" _The decree is no one can tell you that the nine-tailed fox is inside you!"_ a man in the trees yelled surprising the girls as they saw the look on Naruto's face and soon realized that _this_ was the moment Naruto was told the truth about him being a jinchuriki

'He went his whole life to this point not knowing the reason he was mistreated' they all thought not knowing what to think

" _The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body you are the nine-tailed fox!"_ the man said shattering Naruto's mind with the realization of how much sense it made to him

The girls saw how lost Naruto was and saw he hadn't even taken a breath they assumed he might've been in shock, but then he went straight into denial as blue chakra started swirling around him as he angrily repeated no

" _That's right, you will never be accepted into this village even your beloved sensei hates your guts!"_ the man in the trees said smirking evilly as he took a giant shuriken from his back and started twirling it _"now die demon fox!"_ he said throwing the shuriken directly at Naruto

The girls closed their eyes, not wanting to see the younger version of the guy they liked get brutally injured

" _Naruto get down"_ the man against the wall yelled and not a second later the shuriken made that flesh piercing sound and when the girls opened their eyes they saw that the man had taken the shuriken to the back to protect Naruto

" _Why?"_ Naruto asked unable to understand as to why his sensei risked his life for his when the reason his parents died was right inside his body

" _Because we're the same"_ the man said as blood came down his mouth _"when I lost my parents no one seemed to care about me they just forgot I was their and when my grades dropped I became the class clown I just wanted them to see me and know my name my school work didn't seem to get their attention I did crazy things then I had to pay for it, it was hard and I know that's how you feel Naruto"_ he said as tears poured down his face as he gave Naruto the absolute truth _"you feel lonely and it hurts inside and I could've been there for you more, but I let you down no one should have to suffer that much no one should be alone like that"_ he said wanting Naruto to understand he knew what it was like and that he would be there for him

The man in the trees started laughing _"don't make me laugh!"_ he said directing that towards the man with the shuriken in his back _"Iruka always hated you he was orphaned because the nine- tailed fox killed his parents and that beast is inside you"_ he said to Naruto

The girl's hated the man in the trees and felt terrible inside when they heard Iruka's story, but it was nowhere near as bad as Naruto, but it didn't make it any less terrible, soon the seen shifted to another spot in the forest as they saw both men in front of a tree Naruto was hiding behind

" _Why are you protecting that freak, he's the one who wiped out your family"_ the man said trying to persuade Iruka

" _I don't care what you say you're not getting your hands on that scroll"_ Iruka said with an unmovable resolve

" _As if you can stop me don't you get it? Naruto is just like me"_ the man said pissing the girls off as they all had one thought of what he was 'scum'

" _How's that?"_ Iruka said not understanding what the man was implying

" _He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance that's how beasts are he'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything!"_ the man said believing what he was saying

'No' was the collective thought of the girls as they knew like anyone else Naruto had his moments of being angry and almost crossing the

" _You're right"_ Iruka said surprising everyone there

' _So it's true Iruka-sensei never believed in me, he thinks I'm some beast, some kinda freak'_ Naruto thought as the girls could see the pain in his eyes

" _That is how beasts are"_ Iruka said getting everyone's attention "but that's not who Naruto is he's nothing like that" he said in full confidence unknowingly making Naruto freeze and lighting the unquenchable fire that is his spirit and will _"Naruto is one of a kind works hard puts his whole heart into it sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him but his suffering only makes him stronger, that's what separates him from being a beast, so you're wrong he's nothing like the nine-tailed fox he's Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves"_ he said believing in what he said with all his life

The girls were happy and a little sad that Naruto was crying but the reason was because they were tears of joy that Naruto finally had someone who believed in him

The scene soon changed to a crappy apartment that was covered in garbage and dirty clothes and they could see Naruto eating ramen

'Thank god he keeps his new place clean' Will thought as his house was always clean and tidy and this place was the complete opposite in every way possible

" _Naruto if you keep eating ramen you'll stunt your growth"_ a man with lopsided spiky silver hair said holding a basket full of vegetables

They both quickly disappeared leaving the girls confused to who that was, but they soon saw the same guy as the scene changed with Naruto

" _Kakashi-sensei can you please train me for the chunin exams?"_ Naruto asked as he needed some major assistance if he wanted to beat Neji and get him back for what he did to Hinata and keep the promise he made from her blood that Neji spilled

" _Sorry Naruto I need to focus on Sasuke,, but I found you a good teacher"_ Kakashi said as a man with pure black glasses and similar clothing to Kakashi, the girls were curious to who that was and glared at the man who was showing obvious favoritism and was pawning him off on someone else

" _Him?!"_ Naruto exclaimed as the scene around them changed to see a bunch of Naruto clones say "sexy jutsu" transforming them into naked big breasted female versions of Naruto rushing the same man they saw making him have a massive nosebleed making him fly back

Most of the girls except for Cornelia had no idea what to say as they knew their boyfriend could transform but transforming into a naked female was kinda an insult to their pride as women 'at least he doesn't do it now' everyone minus Cornelia thought

'I wonder if he could teach me that' Cornelia thought wondering what the technique could do for an actual woman

The scene started changing to an open field with a nearby waterfall both Naruto and his sensei were standing around doing nothing _"there has to be a faster way to do this Kakashi-sensei"_ Naruto asked not wanting to just sit around as his friends fought the akatsuki and faced almost certain death

The girls watched as Kakashi and Naruto made clones who soon left the originals and watched the clones play rock paper scissors and then poofed themselves as Naruto's clone beat Kakashi's

They then went back to where Naruto was yelling at Kakashi _"you knew about this since the beginning and tell me now?!"_ he yelled as this would've been useful information years ago

The girls laughed at this as they knew that clones gave the original it's memories 'thank god he told us' they all thought glad he was forthcoming with details unlike his sensei apparently

"What's next!?" Irma screamed out making the girls curious as to what she was doing

"Has she finally lost it?" Cornelia asked to no one in particular

"No I'm just waiting for where we're going next" Irma said as they soon found themselves in a casino

" _Lady Tsunade please stop"_ a woman with black hair holding a well dressed female pig

" _Can you not lose?!"_ an older version of Naruto yelled probably in his adolescent stage

" _Shut the hell up!"_ a blonde woman with a massive bust said very drunk as playing a card game and quite possibly had the shittiest hand ever and when her opponents revealed her cards

"Holy crap look at her breasts" Elyon said seeing the pair the woman had as they were bigger than all of the girls present

'Oh yeah she didn't see the photo' Cornelia thought remembering how she overreacted seeing the woman's picture the first time 'wonder if my breasts will ever get that big' she thought curiously

" _Ok step aside I'm taking over"_ Naruto said as he moved the blonde woman aside _"hey how much does she owe?"_ he asked the guy on the other side of the table who wrote down the amount she owed and passed it to Naruto who's eyes widened making him sigh as he took out a small money stuffed toad _"deal me in"_ he said receiving some cards

(half hour later)

Tsunade had a mixed look of jealousy, anger, and joy as she, Naruto, and the woman with the pig left

" _Naruto you were amazing you just cleared a fifth of Tsunade's debt"_ the woman with black hair and a pig said very happy

" _Yeah how did you do that?"_ Tsunade asked very angry and happy

" _Easy I'm not a 'sucker' like you"_ Naruto said referring to her nickname which he soon regretted as she put him in a headlock and started giving him a nuggie

" _Let me go granny!"_ Naruto said as she started increasing her speed with the nuggie

"She's his grandma?!" Hay Lin said in surprise "that would make her around the same age as my grandma" she said knowing her grandmother was in her late fifties and this woman appeared to be no older than twenty

"What's her secret?" Elyon asked as a lot a women would kill to look like that at fifty or any age for that matter

" _I'm not that old brat!"_ Tsunade yelled angrily

Naruto wrestled his way out and started running _"you use a henge so that's bullshit!"_ he yelled as he laughed as she started chasing after him angrily

The guardians soon laugh at this tidbit of information and were glad they got to see some people in Naruto's life that cared for him, they were soon brought to a hot spring where they soon saw Naruto relaxing in a hot spring

"Finally some eye candy" Irma said never getting enough at seeing Naruto's body

" _You know you'll get caught right?"_ Naruto said not opening his eyes

" _I am a master of espionage I won't get caught"_ a man with spiky white hair in a ponytail said as he was on top of a tall wooden fence hidden by the steam

The girls seemed appalled that this old pervert was spying on women and a little angry Naruto didn't seem to be doing anything about it

Naruto let out a sigh as he took two shuriken out and threw them between the lines of single plank and when they hit the plank it tilted forward sending the man into the women's section where loud unmanly screams could be heard as women yelled in anger as they beat up the old man

"Does anyone else feel strangely satisfied?" Elyon asked as this seemed like justice to women everywhere

All the girls nodded but something strange happened as the area around them started changing rapidly

" _Idiot""Pervert""Loser""Orphan"_ those were the insults called by the pink haired girl both young and older along with multiple images of her punching Naruto to the point where he was bleeding

The girls were appalled by this as there were dozens of images and each one made them more and more angry

"If I ever see that bitch I'm punching her lights out" Cornelia said getting nods of agreement from the girls as they knew with her super strength she could bench press a truck

"I'll kill her" Hay Lin said as seeing all the images of her hurting Naruto made her despise the pink haired girl which surprised everyone but they said nothing as they felt the same way

They soon found themselves surrounded by fog on a bridge "the hell are we?" Cornelia asked as they tried looking through fog to see a bunch of mirrors surrounding Naruto and another boy both of them looking like pincushions from all the needles in them

" _You'll pay for this!"_ Naruto said clutching the boy in his arms

"Is his body steaming?" Taranee asked seeing the mist around him begin to rise and burst everywhere along with a red vortex spiraling around him tearing up the ground and when Naruto lifted up his face they were shocked by how beastly he looked

Naruto's whisker marks were now more defined and he now had bigger canines and blood red eyes with slits _"I'm gonna kill you!"_ he said sounding more deep before

The girls minus Elyon had seen that look Naruto like this before wanting to hurt a person for hurting someone precious to him and that was tame compared to what they saw now, as Naruto started a violent assault on the mirrors which revealed a person coming in and out of it trying to go for a killing blow but when Naruto got a hold of her he started to violently punch the person repeatedly with brutal force

The memory soon changed to something that horrified them all to their very core, Naruto being held up by a boy with a navy blue shirt and white shorts who had his hand piercing Naruto's chest right through his left lung

Will looked at her hands and started shaking a little as she recognized the technique instantly as Naruto taught it to her 'w-why would he teach me this attack' she thought not knowing if she could continue using that attack

Irma instantly turned pale from seeing this as it terrified her to even see this happen

Taranee started silently crying as tears poured down her eyes seeing this as this was truly horrible

Cornelia started shaking in fear forgetting that even though it was memory Naruto looked like he would die from that injury

Hay Lin reacted in the only way she knew how to do whenever she saw a bloody brutal scene like this she started to vomit the contents of her stomach

'He's a dead man' Elyon thought as remembering his face so she knew who she had to put down for hurting Naruto in such a gruesome fashion

" _I'm bringing you back to the village"_ Naruto said fighting against the pain from the gaping hole in his chest

The boy smiled _"you're too weak to do anything"_ he said smirking evilly

The boys disappeared but were scene at a different location _"it's too late now Naruto!"_ the boy said throwing Naruto from really high up and jumped after him locking up his limbs as they soon dropped down Naruto hitting the ground head first with a massive amount of force

The girls looked at this in horror wondering how Naruto survived such force to the head without it splitting in two but soon the scene changed where the two were now on opposite sides and transformed, Naruto was in his fox cloak with a broken arm and another puncture wound above it using his only usable arm to make a purple colored rasengan, while the boy seemed to have grey skin, two giant hand like wings, a black pointed cross like mark on his face, and red eyes with three black dots on it and black where the white was, and he was also made a black lightning chidori

The girls watched as the two jumped charging at the other shouting each other's names revealing the boy's name was Sasuke and when they collided, they made a giant expanding ball of black energy which soon started to change into an explosion of chakra and lightning

"Man, this guy looks like an emo boy band cover" Irma said trying to defuse the obviously tense situation which actually got the girls laugh

(with Narissa)

Narissa had spent the whole day looking through Naruto's memories not knowing what to think as she had watched absolute horrors and held a deep hatred for this place, she was glad the memory she was in showed this place absolutely destroyed but not liking the state Naruto was in, she soon felt something approaching so she decided to use some glamour to hide herself

"Whoa" Will thought seeing the giant crater they were in and soon realized that this was Naruto's home

" _Ah"_ Naruto yelled getting the girls attention as they saw Naruto pinned to the ground with black rods into his knees, sides, shoulders, and hands

The girls were surprised and angry when they saw this but stopped in fear as they got a closer look of the person who did that to Naruto and what they saw was the rinnegan in his eyes, they saw it was different from Naruto's blue ones and knew some things Naruto told them such as elemental control, gravity manipulation, and other somewhat godly abilities

They were brought out of their thoughts as a girl with dark blue hair showed up and tried to attack the man with the rinnegan but couldn't make contact she confessed her feelings of love and got into a fighting stance, she soon charged her hands which transformed as she yelled "gentle fist twin lion fist" and when she started trying to punch him she made contact with him she made a dash toward Naruto removing a black rod from him and was soon blasted away, she soon started crawling toward Naruto and when she made it to him she tried removing the black rod from his hands

" _Why would someone as weak as you try and resist?"_ the man with the rinnegan asked wanting to know _"when you'll only die"_ he said fully intending to put her down

" _Because I never go back on my word because that's my ninja way"_ Hinata said as Naruto stared at Hinata in surprise right before she was sent flying and was brought down violently and stabbed in the back

The girls didn't know what to say as they watched a girl who apparently loved their boyfriend just be stabbed and when they looked at Naruto they saw how wide his eyes was it looked like his soul was crushed and he didn't even take a breath and suddenly his eyes burst red and a massive amount of wind blasted in every direction as a blood red pillar of chakra appeared around Naruto a face seemed to form in front of the man with rinnegan as he taunted Naruto about him hating him

The face in the pillar soon let out a loud wail before it revealed Naruto starting to get up with each black rod breaking as he did his skin turned red and he transformed into a miniturare nine-tails only having four tails and it immediately began his assault on the man with the rinnegan, he moved erratically as he unleashed a violent attack on the man getting in some good punches as the man blocked a lot of them

The girls had seen Naruto use his fox cloak but never like this and it honestly scared them by what the cloak did to him as it made him into something he wasn't… a monster

The thing Naruto transformed into started to change it gained two more tails and now had an outer skeleton

Narissa was growing tired as even the mage ring had limits and adjusting the glamour around her as the scene of the fight changed was quite a challenge and she believed she acquired enough useful information from Naruto's memories that she may be able to use for herself 'time to go' she thought before she looked at the six-tailed Naruto and yelled out one word "quintessence!" she yelled out sending a bolt of lightning toward the six-tailed Naruto disrupting the memory

"It's her" Will said as an old woman in a navy blue robe appeared and then suddenly disappeared 'fantastic' she thought sarcastically

"Ugh guys" Taranee said sounding worried as she looked at the six-tailed Naruto

The other girls saw that the six-tailed Naruto was looking right at them and the scene around them changed back to the sewer but the six-tailed Naruto was still their slowly approaching them

"Oh shit guys it's real!" Irma yelled in realization before the six-tailed Naruto charged her and sent her crashing to a nearby wall

Cornelia summoned up some wooden vines as she remembered Naruto once told her that the nine-tails lost to a wood user as wood had the opposite elements of the nine-tails and was a force of nature itself, and restrained the six-tailed Naruto she looked to the others who were all gathered around Irma "is she ok?" she asked rushing toward Irma and saw that she was bleeding on her side

"She has some broken ribs and she's losing blood" Taranee said looking over Irma's injuries

Cornelia applies pressure to the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding 'c'mon Irma stay with us' she thought as her hands started to glow dark green and Irma's wounds started to heal

"Whoa" the others said seeing their friend heal their other friend

The dark green light around Cornelia's hands started to fade and showed that Irma's wound had healed to the point where the bleeding had stopped and the wound looked like it healed but it hadn't completely as the tissue that was in place of the wound looked pink, fresh, and very easy to tear through

"Shit!" Irma said as she felt like shit

"C'mon get up we gotta go!" Elyon said as the six-tailed Naruto was starting to burn through the wooden vines

Cornelia and Hay Lin picked up Irma as they all started moving down the sewer that was Naruto's mind

"Anyone have a plan?" Taranee asked as they moved as far from six-tailed Naruto as possible as they know from watching Naruto's memory that when it got free it would find them in seconds

Will soon stopped running and looked back in the direction they were running from "we stand our ground" she said as a loud roar was soon heard throughout the sewer signifying it got free

"Will we gotta move we can't take Naruto on!" Hay Lin said as she knew even with all their powers they couldn't take on Naruto even when he wasn't like how he was now

"Guys if we run now Naruto still might not wake up and this thing might do a lot of damage to his mind and might even still be here next time Naruto comes here" Will said not wanting to risk Naruto's health because they chose to run and give up "this thing my not look like it but it's still Naruto deep inside" she said knowing under all that hate and rage was Naruto's kind and gentle soul

The girls knew she was right so they decided to stand their ground and waited for when the six-tailed Naruto caught up to them and not a second later it appeared and dashed toward them, but before it could reach them Cornelia once again trapped it with some wooden vines

"Naruto it's us!" Elyon said approaching him

"Yeah babe this ain't you!" Irma said holding her side as she moved forward

"You are not the nine-tails!" Hay Lin said holding her ground knowing Naruto was to nice to be a demon

"Please stop!" Cornelia said not wanting to see him like this

"Don't let that hag win!" Taranee said not knowing what the hag did to him but knew even if this Naruto was a memory or something else it was still Naruto at his very core

Will moved dangerously close to the six-tailed Naruto without a single ounce of fear and looked him in the eyes "Naruto I need you to listen to me I know you're in there we're right here and were not going anywhere we love and believe in you please come back to us" she said hoping she got through to him

The six-tailed Naruto didn't move an inch as he started to shine a golden light and after it died down in place of the six-tailed Naruto was a young Naruto before he even started the academy who looked at them with fear "who are you?" he asked a little timid

Will got on her knees and placed both her hands on the young Naruto's shoulders "we're people who will always love you" she said as each girl nodded in full agreement

(Naruto's house)

Naruto eyes suddenly opened and so did all the girls and when they saw that Naruto was awake they all tackled him "whoa what's happening?" he asked a little confused to what was happening

"We'll tell you later right now I'm gonna go make you a big pot of ramen" Will said running to the kitchen to cook the man she loved his favorite dish

"I'll help" Hay Lin said not knowing if Will's cooking skills improved

(later)

"You guys saw what?" Naruto asked as they were all in his kitchen and they just told him something he needed to be sure he heard correctly

"We saw your memories" Will said as she and the others started explaining what they saw

"Your village is a bunch of dickheads" Irma said as the ratio from bad people to good was like a hundred to one "and if you fucking dare say I'm wrong you're gonna get blasted with water" she said as she knew Naruto would try and defend them

"And Sakura is a cunt" Taranee said with flames appearing in her glasses as she remembered the abuse she did to Naruto

"Fuck yeah she is" Cornelia said wanting to punch her in the face for all the punches she gave Naruto

"I'm gonna kill Sasuke if he's even spotted in Meridian he dies" Elyon said as she understood the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke as it was the same as the one she had with Cornelia and that's why it made her so angry even when she was being manipulated by Phobos she would _never_ try and kill or seriously maim her, Sasuke betrayed the bond in that relationship in the worst way possible

"Oh c'mon they're not that bad" Naruto said as they all glared at him daring him to try and defend them

"What the heck was pervy sage researching?" Hay Lin asked wondering why the edlerly man always peeked

"Oh he did it for these books" Naruto said summoning up the make out tactics books

"You wrote those?!" Cornelia asked out loud as the books were very graphic with sexual content

"What? no I just inherited the book selling rights" Naruto said as he remembered how after he calmed down Jiraiya left him the rights to his books and a large sum of money

Taranee watched in amusement as the other girls calmed down she was told by Bee already about the books so she didn't care much about it

Hay Lin reads a random page and faints with a blush and a small nosebleed

Irma takes the book and reads a random page of her own "oh hell yes!" she said wanting to do some of the things in this book with Naruto

Elyon picks up a book and immediately blushed and put one in her pocket for later

"Congrats on being the number one smut seller" Will said looking up his books on her phone and saw that he had great ratings

"What are you gonna do with all that cash?" Irma asked as the money he made from the books had to be a lot

"Easy I'm gonna take my girls on vacation this summer" Naruto said making them all cheer in joy

"Where we going?" Will asked the question on everyone's mind

Naruto summoned a map and showed locations that had big red dots on them "girls we are going to Rio, Rome, Hawaii, the Bahamas, Vegas, Cancun, and the Caribbean" he said surprising them

"Holy crap" Irma said thinking that would be an awesome vacation

"Girls we need to do some major shopping" Cornelia said not wanting to go to another country or state without having the proper wardrobe

"I hope you have a way to convince our parents" Will said as she knew some of their parents were stubborn and hard to convince

"Always wanted to go to Rio" Taranee said as she thought it would be a great place to dance in

Hay Lin hugged Naruto in excitement

'Should really perfect that clone technique' Elyon thought wanting a clone to be her stand in as queen of Meridian while she was on vacation

"And I got one more surprise tomorrow" Naruto said as he had to make a purchase for something that will be very useful for their vacation

(a cave in Meridian)

"This information shall be useful" Narissa thought out loud as she had gained a vast amount of knowledge from Naruto's memories 'now all I have to do is get Elyon's powers' she thought as an opportunity to drastically hasten her plan would soon present itself 'and after seeing what Kisame did in his and Naruto's world it will be a pleasure to do what I have planned for him' she thought as she saw some of Naruto's memories involving Kisame and finding out he was part of a group of mercenarie, she knew he was a killer and a savage but there was a limit to the amount of blood she was willing to shed

"Knights" Narissa said summoning the knights of vengeance

"We finally gonna start killing again" Kisame asked as he had been bored for a long time of not being active

Narissa soon shot a bolt of lightning at him causing him to wince in pain as he fought against the lightning even though it was his natural opposite in terms of elements "you will only kill when I deem it necessary" she said as she had given Kisame orders to kill before and now she was tightening the leash she had on him

(next day)

"She shoots she scores" Irma said tossing trash into a fold

"I can't believe you let Blunk of all people use your garage" Naruto said with a chuckle as Irma called him over when her dad saw the garage full of garbage

"Don't remind me" Irma said shoving some more trash into the fold "where's this going anyway?" she asked not knowing what was on the other side of the fold

"Blunk's secret stash he took a hiraishin kunai from me a while back and when I teleported to it I was in this enclosed cave full of garbage" Naruto said as he opened the fold there so Blunk wouldn't bitch and moan to them later

"Where is the stink monster?" Irma asked wondering why he wasn't pestering them

"Threw him through the portal" Naruto said as raining garbage was basically Blunk's life long dream

Irma laughed a little before she threw the last of the garbage and covered it in water before she sent it in the fold

Naruto closed the fold when all the water went in

"So how can I reward you for all your help?" Irma asked flirtatiously

"Oh I don't know I'm sure we can figure something out" Naruto said as they started kissing in the freshly cleaned garage

They were soon interrupted as Irma's mom entered the garage "Irma we-oh Naruto sorry I didn't know you were here" she said a little embarrassed

"It's fine what's that?" Naruto asked pointing to the piece of paper in her hand

"Oh Irma we just got a warning for finals and your grades are barely passing Irma" Anna said as Irma's last report card had mainly C's

"Want me to tutor you?" Naruto asked Irma as his tutoring sessions with Will were basically just excuses for them to make out

Anna gave him a look that Naruto immediately recognized

"We're only gonna be studying" Naruto said giving her some assurance 'sadly' he thought along with Irma

"I know" Anna said wanting to mess with him a little 'good kid but he needs a better poker face' she thought knowing they would've done it and him giving her his word that they wouldn't gave her more than enough reason to believe him as she knew that he kept his word "oh and Irma told me you are taking her traveling for the summer so if Irma passes she gets to go but be back by August we have a family trip planned" she said about to leave "oh and she can't come back knocked up I'm too young to be a grandmother" she said with a smirk as she saw the two blush as she left

"So I'll see you tonight?" Naruto asked wanting conformation

"Sure" Irma said and at that moment a fold opened up and Elyon soon stepped out of it

"Playing hookie again?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah" Elyon said as she left a clone in her place as she could only handle so much 'really need to perfect that clone technique' she thought as she had been trying to minimize or cancel out the stress the clone transferred back to her, she knew Naruto said to ease up on using the clones as they could only handle so much and she shouldn't rely on them so much

"Ok love to stay and chat but I gotta go make a big purchase" Naruto said as buying this would really put a hole in his savings 'really glad I decided to start selling pervy sage's books' he thought as those books were making him a fortune

"So what are you buying?" Elyon asked as he was vague on the details of what he was buying

"Can't tell ya" Naruto said as he started walking away but stopped as he realized his clothes changed to the color pink

"Either tell us or walk around in that" Irma said with a victorious smirk as she learned a while back she could manipulate the moisture in clothing to change its color

Elyon decided to lend her an assist by giving him the all to famous puppy dog eyes to seal the deal

"Fine change my clothes back and I'll take you both with me" Naruto said not wanting to walk around wearing pink "don't have a problem with the color only so much of it" he said not wanting them to think he thought pink as a girly color

(later)

"You're buying a boat?" Irma asked as they were currently at the docks

"You could say that" Naruto said as he saw the guy he was supposed to see

"Mr Namikaze pleasure to meet you your yacht is ready" the man said bringing them to a very nice yacht

"This is BARBARA it features a distinctive layout split over six decks and an elegant, sweeping curved exterior, making extensive use of structural glass. The versatile living area, comprises of deck spaces that easily convert into entertainment areas with a vast 'wellness' centre on the sundeck, complete with jacuzzi, fully equipped gym and a large sunbed relaxation area. The lower deck boasts a well-equipped massage and beauty salon and a generously sized cinema.

The extensive accommodation on board comprises a unique split owner's suite with stunning ocean vistas and an impressive double height study complete with port and starboard folding balconies and double height glass sliding doors. There is a double guest cabin on the upper deck, nine guest cabins and a convertible full beam VIP cabin located on the main deck. Other standout features include a remarkable teak and steel sculpture that envelops the large guest elevator, an outdoor cinema on the sun deck which also doubles as a helideck capable of handling up to an EC 155 and a huge lazarette ideal for a watersports enthusiast" the man said as if it were rehearsed "and it can be yours for a nice price of five million" he said making Elyon and Irma go wide eyed

"Here you go" Naruto said giving him a check with the amount asked for

When they made it to the boat Irma saw something that caught her interest "ohh jet skis" she said looking the jet skis over

"With your purchase I can give you two of those at a discount" the man said trying to make more of a profit

"We don't really need it we can LITERALLY walk on water" Naruto said whispering to Irma as he didn't see the whole point of having them if they could do something better

"They're fun" Irma said simply as Naruto then paid for them

(later)

"This is awesome!" Irma said as she and Elyon explored the yacht

Naruto was currently steering the yacht to the beach outside his house and as he got closer he saw a fold open up 'shit' he thought as Will would've called him if there was trouble meaning that the portal belonged to Blunk...or someone else, he sighed in relief when he saw Blunk come through but he seemed to be panicking which wasn't a good sign "Irma Elyon get up here!" he said loudly wanting them to hear him

When they made it to the helm they saw Blunk trying to get their attention "what's the stink monkey want?" Irma asked still irritated she almost got grounded because of him

"How'd he even find us" Elyon asked curious to how Blunk knew where they were

"I don't know" Naruto said as he saw the girls come out Blunk's still open fold "but we might want to be ready for what's coming" he said getting a weird vibe and then saw a familiar golden horn in Will's hand 'oh shit' he thought remembering what happened last time with that horn and now understood what he was feeling 'now we're really screwed' he thought then looked toward Elyon and Irma "there under the influence of the horn of hypnos Irma transform" he said hoping Irma was close enough to the heart to transform herself, he then saw Elyon and the confused look she had "it's a horn that makes you into a mindless slave if you don't hear it you're golden" he said not having time to fill her in as the hypnotized girls approached the yacht

As the girls approached the yacht they were stopped by large tentacles "yo check it eight-tails that be me the rappin killer Bee so lay off my bro Naruto" Bee said as he then looked to another tentacle that had Orube standing on it "yo Orube you wanna try some rappin?" he asked getting a dry look from her "ok ok" he said before singing the notes to destroy the horn which also got crushed by Bee's tentacle

(later)

"How'd you know when to show up?" Naruto asked Bee as the yacht was on his beach and everyone was talking on the porch

"Cause I'm awesome" Bee said until he got elbowed in the gut by Orube

"We left some stuff here and came to get it" Orube said as they had finished renovating the top floor of book store

"You know you can still live here" Naruto offered as he enjoyed having someone live with him

"We value our sleep" Orube said answering for both of them while making all the other girls blush in embarrassment

"And hey you'll still have this guy" Bee said as he picked up Hunter who shook himself as he had sand in his fur, he then bit Bee's hand and went to Naruto jumped into his lap and curled up to get himself comfortable

"So Irma you coming over for tutoring?" Naruto asked the water guardian while confusing the keeper of the heart

"You need tutoring?" Will asked curiously as she thought Irma did ok in school

"Yeah my grades are literally just above of being lower than average" Irma said not too prideful to deny that she got mostly seventies and having anything lower than sixty five meant she wasn't passing

"Well Naruto is gonna tutor me later to maybe I can help" Will said wanting to help her best friend

"Aw thanks babe" Irma said with a smirk

(later)

Everyone left after checking out the yacht and catching up with Bee and Orube and helped them pack up some stuff

Naruto and Irma were currently going over some of the things that'll be in the finals, Will had to go home to get some of her notes she thought would help Irma

"Ugh this is killing me" Irma said as her mind was full of stress from trying to process and view what Naruto was trying to teach her

"C'mon you're getting it" Naruto said thinking she was doing well

"Can't we use clones?" Irma asked curiously as Naruto told all of them that the clones transferred everything they learned to the original

Naruto was silent for a moment as that was an idea they could do he just hoped she knew that the stress would transfer back to her "ok so what do ya wanna do?" he asked as they could do about anything

Irma smirked and started pulling him upstairs

 **(LEMON WARNING)(Collaborated with Darkmagicdragon)**

Naruto and Irma came into his bedroom making out with a passion. However, the Water Guardian then took advantage of the situation by pushing Naruto against the bed, where he landed on his back. As he sat up, he saw the sexy Latina stripping off her clothes until she was as naked as the day she was born.

"Mmm. I can never get tired of such a beautiful sight." Naruto said, getting a smile from his girlfriend.

"I appreciate the compliment, babe, but there's a sight I can't get enough of seeing either." Irma said as she got on top of the blond and grabbed the bulge forming in his pants.

"Then please, feel free to get an eye full." Naruto said as he stripped off his shirt.

Irma smiled as she slipped down his body, kissing him first before stopping at his neck. Irma kissed his neck and started lightly biting and licking it before pulling away, smiling at the hickie she left before she continued down, kissing and licking the whole way until she ended at his pants. There, she stroked the bulge threatening to break free at any moment, making Naruto groan in pleasure.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Irma unzipped his pants and reached into his boxers to pull out her prize and began rubbing his cock before placing her mouth on it, much to Naruto's pleasure.

(Downstairs)

Unknown to Naruto and Irma though, Will has shown up earlier than they expected. The redhead opened the door and entered the house without knocking, knowing full well that her boyfriend was expecting her, plus he's grown pretty used to them showing up at his house all the time due to Guardian business, so he doesn't keep his door locked from them.

"Hey, Naruto! I'm ready to study with you and Irma!" Will called out as she entered, but didn't get any reply. "Naruto!? Where are you!?" she asked hoping to get a reply

She entered the kitchen, but didn't see him. She did find some homework that belonged to Irma on the table, but saw no sign of them. Will then headed upstairs.

"Oh, that feels amazing, Irma." Naruto's voice was heard.

As she got to the top floor and headed for Naruto's bedroom, she heard some very familiar noises coming from the half cracked open door. When she peeked inside, Will's face turned the same color as her hair. Inside, Irma and Naruto were naked with the Latina rubbing her breasts on Naruto's cock while sucking the head. The sight was a surprise to the redhead, but decided not to let them know she was there just yet.

(Inside Naruto's Room)

"Fuck, Irma. It feels so good when you do this." Naruto moaned, love the sight and feel of Irma rubbing her breasts on his cock while sucking the rest of it like a lollipop.

"Anything for you, babe. I want to get this big thing as wet as possible so you can stick it back where it belongs." Irma said while taking licks of Naruto's cock. "I've felt so empty without your cock inside me." she said as her vagina ached to be reunited with his dick

"I'm sorry to hear that, Irma. I've just been busy with the other girls lately, ya' know." Naruto said, sorry to keep her waiting after the last time they did it.

"Oh yeah, I know alright. Taking five other girls V-cards and making them your bitches. Man you are a beast in the sac. It's so fucking hot that you're nailing the other girls" Irma said teasingly while rubbing her breasts on his cock faster, making Naruto come close to his climax.

"Oh, I can think of a few things." Naruto said with a groan, which made Irma smirk before sucking his cock back into her mouth while Naruto placed a hand on the back of her head making her take in more of his dick.

Will was blushing from the sight, but while she felt just a little embarrassed, she also felt that she was getting turned on watching her boyfriend fuck someone else and as she watched the two, she didn't notice as her right hand slipped down into her pants and panties to finger her pussy that was growing more and more wet as she watched the two fuck the shit out of each other.

Irma was now sucking and massaging Naruto's cock, the moaning blond felt his climax slowly approaching. The water Guardian must have noticed this too and soon she began deep throating his cock, much to Naruto's pleasure.

"Damn Irma, I'm close! If you keep that up, I won't be able to control myself!" Naruto warned, to which Irma mentally smiled and sucked his cock with more vigor.

"Don't hold back, Naruto. Give it to her fill her up with it make her drown in it." Will whispered, lightly moaning as she continued her fingering.

Naruto groaned loudly as he came with multiple shots of his baby batter going down Irma's throat while he single handedly held her head in place. Irma was struggling to breath as her boyfriend did this, but enjoyed it all nonetheless and was soon relieved when Naruto pulled out to let her breath again.

"Oh man, I never get tired of that feeling. I have such wonderful girls." Naruto said between breaths as he petted her head gently.

"Thanks, babe. That means a lot coming from you." Irma said while rubbing her stomach full of cum before smiling. "Now, I think it's time you return the favor. I mean, just look what you did to me." she said getting on the bed holding her knees revealing her pussy that was dripping wet.

Getting what she was getting at, Naruto smirked as he got on top of Irma and grabbed Irma's head and pulled her into a long wet passionate kiss before he started kissing down Irma's body till he reached her hot soaking sex Naruto started giving it some licks before he plungged his tounge inside her wet hole basically devouring her and when she came Naruto drank up all her juices and still continued her orgasim making her ride it out.

Will couldn't stand watching any more as she basically just ripped her clothes off and quietly walked in and approached Naruto putting a finger to his mouth wanting him to be quiet as she pushed him aside and got on all fours and came face to face with Irma's wet sex and gave it a little lick surprising Naruto 'not bad' she thought as she started eatting Irma out

"Naruto" Irma said as she moaned very sensitive as she came just moments ago

Will smirked as Irma didn't know it was her

Naruto deciding he didn't want to be left out plunged his dick into Will's soaking wet pussy

'God I missed this' Will thought as the girls had been getting their turns with the man currently fucking her 'and it feels like he's gotten better' she thought happily licking Irma's pussy even faster

Naruto started to grunt a little as he felt like he was about to cum soon 'man can't believe Will decided to do this, this is pretty naughty of her' he thought as he kinda hoped this would happen someday but not so soon 'guess I should treat her like a naughty girl' he thought as he then spanked Will making her stopped licking Irma and moan loudly

'What?' Irma thought as she heard a feminine moan and when she looked up her eyes widened as she that Will was here

"Hey Irma" Will said as she then picked up where she left off and started licking Irma again

Irma's mind went blank as she gave into the pleasure and soon came

Will's face was soon covered in Irma's juices 'still not bad' she thought tasting Irma's juices as she got on top of Irma who was panting heavily

"Will what are you doing here?" Irma said each word between pants

"Well I saw that you were fucking our man and decided to join in" Will said as their breasts pressed against each other "and I gotta say I'm glad I did" she said as she then kissed Irma surprising said girl who soon gave into the kiss and moaned as she felt Naruto's dick enter her ass

Naruto could honestly die happy at that moment as he saw two of the six girls he loved making out their breasts pressed against each other and their pussy's only inches apart

'Is he fucking her ass'? Will thought deciding to give her best friend some more pleasure as she broke from the kiss and immediately started sucking on Irma's left breast

'Damn I can't take this sitting down' Irma thought as she began to finger Will's pussy

'Getting a little bold are we?' Will thought as she gave Irma's nipple a little zap with her lightning

Irma came as she felt that zap to her breast as her body was overloaded with pleasure and her breast seemed to become incredibly more sensitive

"Like it?" Will said whispering into Irma's ear as she grabbed Irma's ass as Naruto thrusted into it "it's a technique I made increasing the sensitivity in a person's nerves making whatever pain or _pleasure_ they feel become even greater" she said still whispering into her ear "and if you want to feel more of what you just felt you're gonna have to earn it like the good little bitch that you are" she said with a smirk, she knew Irma was a slut for Naruto's dick but she wanted Irma to submit to her like she did with Naruto as she wanted to establish dominance with not only her but the other girls as well

'Will's really kinky' Irma thought not having a problem with it

"So say you'll eat my pussy whenever I ask drop your panties wherever and whenever I tell you" Will said wanting her to say she'd do it 'and here's a little incentive' she thought as she zappshe zapped Irma's asshole increasing Irma's pleasure as Naruto thrusted into her, but what Will didn't realize was she also zapped Naruto's dick

'What the hell' Naruto thought as he felt his pleasure increase

Irma's mind went blank as her pleasure magnified intensely as she instinctively kissed Will

'Guess that's a yes' Will thought as Naruto and Irma soon orgasimed together 'man that dick is amazing' she thought as Irma blacked out and fell to her side she felt Naruto's dick rub against her pussy

"What did you do?" Naruto asked knowing Will had to have something to do with his intense sensitivity

"I don't know what you're talking about" Will said as Naruto plunged his dick into her but it felt incredibly better than before

"You aren't the only one who can increase someone else's pleasure" Naruto said as he knew what Will did so he returned the favor by using his chakra to increase the pleasure he gave Will

'Fuck he's fucking me raw' Will thought as she basically gushed out with each of Naruto's thrusts

Irma began to regain consciousness and saw that Naruto was fucking Will like there was no tomorrow right beside her 'guess I'll return the favor' she thought as she decided to position her fingers outside Will's tight little asshole 'hope you're open to new experiences Will' she thought as she plunged three fingers into Will's never before invaded ass

Will screamed in surprise and pleasure as her asshole was just breached and glared at Irma as she saw her fingering her ass 'you crafty little bitch' she thought sexually aggressive as she pushed Naruto off of her and forced Irma onto her back "I'm gonna enjoy breaking you" she said as she sent a large bolt zapping Irma's entire body "if you thought you were Naruto's bitch before then you have another thing coming, I'm gonna enjoy watching Naruto break you making you an even bigger slut than you already are" she whispered into Irma's ear as her finger grazed Irma's nipple making said girl cum

'Fuck' Irma thought 'she just touched my nipple and I came' she thought as she was dripping with anticipation 'I'm gonna die getting fucked' she thought not knowing how to feel about that and then thought 'but what a way to go' she thought jokingly and seriously

"Go wreck her Naruto she'll be cumming like a cheap whore" Will said as she gave Naruto's dick a few strokes

Naruto didn't need to be told twice 'lets really send her over the edge' he thought focusing chakra into his dick which would send Irma's body to Nirvana as he positioned himself to enter her

Irma screamed like a wild animal as she basically made a puddle with her liquid juices, she wrapped her legs around Naruto instinctively and grabbed his back as hard as she could leaving scratch marks on his back

"Look at you Irma clinging to me like if I stop you'll die" Naruto said with a smirk as he saw the honest to god smile on Irma's face "I love how much of a whore you are" he said as she became exceptionally tight

"Keep fucking her Naruto" Will said pressing her breasts against his back as she then started kissing Naruto's neck

Irma came from how sensitive her pussy was and came so hard she passed out in a puddle of her liquid juices

'Jesus what does it take to make him cum' Will thought not knowing whether to feel fear or excitement, she then stands up and presses her hands against the wall and shook her ass at Naruto "c'mon Naruto I'm curious to how it feels so finish up in my ass" she said as she couldn't deny Irma sticking her fingers in her ass made her feel horny as hell

Naruto walked over to her "you may try and dominate the other girls but you'll never dominate me Will I will _always_ dominate you" he whispered into her before he gave her ass a decent spank

Will shuddered a little in anticipation "then prove it sexy" she said hoping he fuck her into submission till she was nothing but a drooling mess like Irma

Naruto turned Will around so she was facing him and picked her up by her ass and pressed her back against the wall and positioned his dick to her ass "I love you" he said kissing her as he knew she'd feel a lot of pain when he penetrated her

Will felt Naruto's dick slowly enter her and she had to admit it hurt a lot 'fuck' she thought repeatedly until Naruto was fully inside her 'ok just need a few seconds to adjust' she thought until Naruto pulled back and thrusted right back inside her ass 'oh fuck' she thought as the pain hit her hard for a while but after repeated thrusts she quickly adjusted and started to enjoy the sensation 'it almost fells as good as swiming' she thought loving how Naruto explored every nook and cranny of her ass

Naruto bit her shoulder just as he and Will came, he then carried her to his bed and laid in between Irma and Will as they all slept in sexual bliss

(next morning)

Will's began to stir seeing that she, Naruto, and Irma were all as naked as the day were born, she nuzzled into Naruto's chest feeling very comfortable but she saw that Irma was beginning to stir "morning Irma" she said happily

Irma took a minute to register what happened last night "so that wasn't some erotic sexual vivid dream" she asked as she even blushed a little remembering some of the things she and Will did to each other, she saw Will giggle a little by what she said "this isn't gonna be a one time thing...right?" she asked wanting this to happen again

Will places her hand on Irma's cheek "oh definitely" she said as she enjoyed sex with her boyfriend and best friend and brought her hand to Irma's breast and gave it a squeeze surprising Irma "remember what I said last night" she said as she then began pinching Irma's nipple "now eat my pussy you little slut" she said spreading her legs

Irma approached Will's pussy "yes mistress" she said with a smirk as she started licking Will's pussy and soon felt Will's legs wrapped around her head keeping her in place 'yes that's it' she thought enjoyed getting forced into licking Will's pussy

Naruto began to wake up and when he did he saw one of his girlfriends eating out the other and instantly became erect

Will saw him wake up and saw his erection and smiled as she looked down at Irma eating her out "Irma" she said getting said girl to stop licking her "looks like our man needs a little attention" she said getting Irma to smirk as they moved on both sides of Naruto and started giving Naruto's dick some licks, sucks, and even kissed with Naruto's tip between it

"I'm gonna cum get ready" Naruto said as Will and Irma got on their knees and opened their mouths as he got up and sprayed a huge load onto both of them landing in their mouths, on their breasts, and on their faces

Will and Irma looked at each other and started making out as they ate Naruto's cum licking it off the other

 **(LEMON END)**

(late at night)

'Man today was awesome' Naruto thought as he, Irma, and Will sent clones to cover their day as they screwed till the afternoon and when he laid in his bed ready to go to sleep his eyes suddenly opened as he felt another presence in his room

"Hello Naruto" the Nymph said with a smile coming out of the shadows

"You" Naruto said as he remembered this woman from when she was at the silver dragon

"We need to talk about some things" the Nymph said as she transported them to the living room in a green flash

'It's no hiraishin' Naruto thought as he teleported faster than the technique she used "ok so you use magic who are you exactly" he asked not knowing if she was friend or foe

"I needed to reveal myself to you because it's time for you to know about me I am Xin Jing" she said bowing a little

"The one from the story about the heart?" Naruto asked as he remembered in that story she turned into a dragon and from what Yan Lin told him and what he could remember from Abner that happened a _long_ time ago meaning either this woman was lying or he just stepped into another complicated situation

'Doesn't seem like he believes' Xin Jing thought as she flared her power a little and charged her finger with lightning and shot a bolt at Naruto

Naruto at that moment had gotten memories of the clone he used when he and the girls were trapped in the painting Elias made and just sensing her power was identical to the heart of Kandrakar he now knew she was who she claimed to be

"Naruto" Xin Jing said getting his full attention as he could only guess her revealing herself meant something bad was gonna happen "you are going to face many challenges ahead along with great change and I believe you can overcome it because of your strength in will and your kind and gentle spirit" she said as she watched him for a long time and had zero doubts about him being unable to rise above what's to come

"I'll be ready" Naruto said never backing down from an obstacle

"I know you are" Xin Jing said with a smile 'I just hope what you face doesn't change you' she thought as she knew everyone had their limits


	36. Chapter 36

(Naruto's house)

"I'm sorry you need my help to do laundry?" Naruto asked as he strummed and tuned his guitar

"Yeah" Will said as she had been focusing so much on training and school she had neglected to do some chores

"Why not use a clone?" Naruto said as he didn't use clones for every chore just one's that required multiple hands

Will didn't say a thing as that didn't come to mind, so she instantly made a clone

"Here I'll lend you a clone to help your's" Naruto said making a clone that went with Will's to go do laundry "also don't make too many in a city of populated people we don't want people seeing 'us' at two or more places at the same time" he said as he didn't want to be seen at multiple locations at the same time or a bunch of 'them' in one location and both of those scenarios didn't sit well with him

(later with the clones)

"Thank you Naruto and Will you both have given me an amazing opportunity" Narissa said walking into the laundromat "quintessence" she said sending lightning at the two clones who were putting clones into the dryer

Both clones fell to the floor and felt their bodies experience an unfamiliar sensation as they got back up

'What just happened?' the clones thought as they got up they saw a wrinkly dried up woman with long white hair wearing a blue robe

"You" Clone Will said remembering the woman from the time they entered Naruto's mind

'Is this the woman that's been causing us problems and behind the knights of vengeance?' Clone Naruto thought as she fit the description he got from the others

"Hello Naruto and Will" Narissa said greeting them with a wicked smirk

"Cut the formality crap why are you here and who are you?" Clone Naruto asked hoping she was one of those idiotic villains that actually gave away small but important information

"In time you'll get your answers but let me ask you something how does it feel to be alive?" Narissa asked still smirking

"What's she talking about?" Clone Will asked not understanding what she was getting at

"I don't know" Clone Naruto said knowing what she said was a cryptic message kinda thing 'better dispel need to let _me_ know she's here' he thought dispelling only for nothing to happen

"If you're wondering why you can't dispel it's because you are no longer clones but altermere's" Narissa said as that was basically what they were even if they weren't astral drops "you are no longer apart of Naruto and Will you are your own beings with your own choices" she said wanting them to experience freedom

Clone Will looked excited by the prospect of having complete and total freedom

'What's her game?' Clone Naruto thought as nobody did anything without asking for something in return, he would've asked the woman something if she didn't just then disappear in a green light 'ok starting to see how my enemies feel whenever I use the hiraishin' he thought until he realized 'but I never fought them that was the real Naruto' he thought not knowing how to feel about being only a copy

"Let's go!" Clone Will said as she started dragging Naruto out the laundromat

(later at a chicken joint)

'Good thing I have a copy of the original's credit card' Clone Naruto thought as he saw the Clone Will gorge on multiple pieces of chicken

"Oh man this food is amazing!" Clone Will said with food in her mouth, she enjoyed the food so much as it tasted amazing to her

"Yeah" Clone Naruto said nervously 'is this how people feel when I eat ramen?' he thought seeing her stuff her face

(later at the park)

"Man this feels amazing" Clone Will said feeling the sunlight shine on her skin and the breeze brushed past her skin

"Yeah" Clone Naruto said as he couldn't deny that he was enjoying being 'alive' "Will do you really trust that hag?" he asked wanting to know her opinion

"I mean yeah she literally gave us life" Clone Will said not seeing why they shouldn't trust her

"But what about all the people she's hurt how do we know she's just not trying to manipulate us?" Clone Naruto said not willing to submit to a person who would've likely made them do _very_ questionable things just so they could keep living

"If she gave us the chance to live maybe she isn't as bad as she seems" Clone Will said as she started to get angry

"Look I understand how you fe-" Clone Naruto was saying till he got cut off

"No you don't and guess what just because you're too chicken to be free of the original doesn't mean I have to be" Clone Will said as she started walking away

"I'm just looking out for you" Clone Naruto said not wanting to see her get hurt because like the original he loved Will and the one walking away from him was just like him so he felt a bond that the original might not even understand

"Well guess what I don't need you to so go be a good little lap dog and return to the original!" Clone Will said taking off

Even though what she said was hurtful he chose to take it as advice 'maybe that's a good idea' he thought deciding to walk 'home'

(later)

'Bastard' Clone Will thought sitting on a swing as her mind drifted back to Clone Naruto and everytime she did she felt heartache 'I shouldn't even care about him my _original_ is the one who loves him' she thought trying to deny her feelings

"Enjoying your new life?" Narissa said appearing out of nowhere

"Something like that" Clone Will said still thinking about Clone Naruto

"Where's Naruto?" Narissa asked not seeing him anywhere

"He took off" Clone Will said trying very hard not to care

'He's to pure for his own good' Narissa thought knowing even a copy of Naruto would resist her even if it meant life 'guess I'll have to speed things up' she thought smirking on the inside as she looked at the Clone Will "you know it's to bad you're not the original" she said faying sadness "it'll be a shame when the original will absorb you into the heart" she said not actually knowing if a clone could be absorbed into the heart

"No I won't let that happen!" Clone Will said as lightning started to appear around her

"Then you'll have to take the original's place" Narissa said suggestively wanting her to _eliminate_ Will so she could threaten her to give her the heart and still take her life for more power

Will didn't know what to say or think as she was actually considering murdering 'herself' 'if I want to live then 'Will' has to die' she thought very desperate to live

(later at Naruto's house)

"What do you mean their gone?" Naruto asked over the phone talking to Will as he was just leaving to meet Matt at the school

" _The laundry was in the dryer but they're not here what happened? I thought if they 'die' they come back to us_ " Will asked over the phone as she folded the laundry

"I don't know listen we'll talk at the dance I gotta meet Matt and I'll ask Caleb to look around" Naruto said thinking that sending a clone would be a bad idea

" _Got it call me if you find anything out in the meantime_ " Will said hanging up

Naruto didn't know what was happening but when he opened the door to leave he was face to face with his clone

"Hey" Clone Naruto said nervously

Naruto would've said something but he felt something off about the clone in front of him "what happened?" he asked seeing that the clone would've dispelled like normal

"That hag who's behind the knights of vengeance and who invaded our head made me and Will's clone come to life" Clone Naruto said surprising the original

'A living clone?' Naruto thought as this was something he never thought he'd experience this "ok we need to stop this hag before she does something bad" he said to the clone

"And after that what happens to me?" Clone Naruto asked sadly not knowing what was in store for him

"Easy you live" Naruto said surprising the clone of himself "you deserve the chance to live like anyone else" he said as he believed all life was precious

The clone smiled and felt like crying just a little from happiness

(later at the dance)

"Ok where is she?" Naruto asked his disguised clone who now looked like his or rather their dad, he felt like panicing as Will wasn't picking up her phone and his clone told him that Will wanted to be seperate from the original, he didn't know how to feel about that as that meant a lot of things and he thought worse case scenario

"I don't know where she'd be" Clone Naruto said knowing as much as the original, but he saw lightning blasts outside the window "but if I had to guess she's outside" he said as they both headed outside to see everyone on the sidelines watching as both Will's went at each other's throats

The clone dispelled the henge and used his sensory skills he knew which was which and tackled the Clone Will "you need to stop!" he yelled holding Clone Will down

"And you need to get out of my way!" Clone Will said charging herself with a massive amount of lightning shocking Clone Naruto off

Naruto used universal push and sent her flying and went to check on his double "you ok?" he asked which the clone nodded, he then looked to Clone Will "if you think I'm gonna let you lash out and attack the people I care about you have another thing coming" he said charging the clone version of his girlfriend

"Will you need to do something she may be a clone but deep down she's you and she feels all alone and is afraid so please do something" Clone Naruto asked practically begging the girl

Will didn't need to be told twice as she knew her clone was just as real as any of them and she was wrong to think she was only a mere copy earlier, after she asked Naruto to hold her down and they had a heart to heart everyone calmed down

Narissa watched from a distance and saw that the fight wasn't going how she'd planned "such a disappointment" she said sending a blast of lightning and folded away

"Will!" Clone Naruto said pushing Clone Will out of the way as he was blasted with lightning instead hitting him right on his chest

"Naruto!" Clone Will said rushing to his side

Everyone gathered around Clone Naruto and saw he was starting to fade

"Naruto!" Clone Will said in shock, worry, and fear

"Are you ok?" Clone Naruto asked as he started losing feeling in his body the more and more he faded

"Am I ok? look at you!" Clone Will said as she started crying "why did you do that? I was awful to you I left you why did you save me?!" she yelled needing to know

"It's because just like them" Clone Naruto said looking at Naruto and Will "I love you and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you" he said as his eyelids began to lower

"No" Naruto said getting everyone's attention "this isn't how this is gonna end" he said angrily "Will give me the heart" he said as his girlfriend handed him the heart of Kandrakar 'hope this works' he thought as he placed it on the ground and performed the hand signs of the summoning jutsu and placed his hand on the heart summoning the nymph "you said you needed me right? well if you don't save him you can forget it" he said wanting to save his double

"I would've done it anyway" Xin Jing said as she walked over to Naruto's clone and held the heart over him and saw that there were two guardians of the heart 'ok so two of them perfect' she thought as the heart shined brightly "quintessence!" she yelled sending two pink beams at Naruto and Will's clones

(later)

"So what now?" Clone Will asked as they all sat on the bleachers "there can't be two Will's and Naruto's" she said knowing that was a fact

"We send you somewhere where you can live your lives and be yourselves" Naruto said as he approached the bleachers with Xin Jing

"With Naruto's rinnegan and the heart we will be able to send you to a completely different world" Xin Jing said holding the heart

"Catch" Naruto said throwing a scroll to his double "that has our clothes, jewels, and my notes in sealing and some other stuff" he said as he and Will both went home to get stuff for their doubles "but that can wait till tomorrow tonight were gonna party" he said wanting them fully rested and prepared for whatever world they went to

(next morning)

"It was kinda nice to have a brother for awhile" Naruto said with a sad smile as the nymph made a portal for the clones "and listen, you and her" he said referring to Will's double "are us you will lead different lives that was decided from the moment you became real you two are Naruto Namikaze and Will Vandom so go live your lives and enjoy it" he said wanting them to know even if they were the same as the original's they could make their own choices and live their own lives

"What about the spell that keeps Naruto's harem hidden" Clone Will asked as she had gotten Will's tolerance for other women sleeping with her boyfriend and found it sexy

Xin Jing snapped her fingers and Naruto's clone glowed pink for a moment "anyone he has intercourse with will be apart of his harem and if you go to a world where it's ok to have a harem it won't even matter" she said not really caring about Naruto having a harem and didn't see why civilization became such prudes

"That's more of a benefit for you then it is for me" Clone Naruto said whispering into Clone Will's ear

Clone Will blushed "you're an idiot" she said quietly

"To be fair I was born yesterday" Clone Naruto said as he then pushed into the portal

"Goodbye" Clone Will said as she and the nymph went through the portal

(earlier in Kandrakar)

"What was so important you needed to speak to me in private Orube?" the Oracle asked curiously as they were outside the temple

Orube started explaining the situation that happened yesterday and the Oracle was surprised by the development with the clones and even more by the fact that the Nymph was still alive

The Oracle dismissed Orube to keep an eye out for the Nymph and to immediately tell him if she were to appear 'I do not know what this may signify' he thought not knowing if this was a bad or good sign, he then got a vision after such a long time but not a vision he had ever experienced as he saw symbols

A flying bison

A red and white ball,

A red bat symbol

A school with teens with special powers

A pirate flag with a skull wearing a straw hat

An orange ball with four stars

A tower with a giant 'A' on it

A satellite that was the size of a tower

A cartoon version of what someone might think the grim reaper looked like

A girl with bright red hair wearing a school uniform

A multi colored white lightning bolt

A symbol of a bird and some numbers

A red symbol of what someone would think a fairy looked liked

A dojo with the sign tendo anything goes martial arts

Fangs covered in blood

A pale white woman with cracks on her face with red eyes surrounded by pure black creatures

A disturbing one with the dead trying to kill the living

And many more almost to many for him to count and describe

The Oracle didn't know what to make of what he saw and wondered what fate awaited the copies of Will and Naruto and could feel they would make a difference to wherever they ended up which made him happy

 **(Authors note)**

 **This is a message from myself and my coauthor Kfbanime87 to anyone who wants to write a spinoff of this story featuring the clones of Naruto and Will can go right ahead, but please in the bio write this story's name we appreciate the view's and thank you our loyal fans and readers**

 **If anyone needs help or ideas for there spinoff please feel free to message Kfbanime87 and me**

 **We are more than happy to help, also we are starting our own spin off of Naruto and Batman Beyond and a few more in the future**


	37. Chapter 37

(Irma's house)

Naruto and Irma were currently in the kitchen studying for upcoming tests, but as they studied they couldn't concentrate due to the argument between Irma's parents

"It's not a dump it has character" Tom said to his wife as they were planning to go on their family vacation in a cabin down on the beach

"It's a dump" Irma and Anna said at the same time as the cabin was basically a run down shack

"You can use my place" Naruto said offering them the use of his house

"What's your place like?" Anna asked only for Irma to show her a picture on her phone "I'm sold" she said as she left to start packing "and if I hear any disagreement from you we're gonna have a problem" she said peeking her head into the kitchen giving her husband a smile that was anything but kind

"You gotta teach me that" Irma said chasing after her mom

'Oh shit' Naruto and Tom thought in fear as they shudder in fear

(two days later)

"Wow!" Chris said as he saw Naruto's place seeing the beach and his yacht

"Video games inside" Naruto said as Chris dashed past him "parental controls are on" he said knowing that Irma's mom was very protective of what Chris saw and or played

"Is the yacht for your little vacation?" Anna asked a bit curious as her husband unloaded the bags

"Depends if she passed" Naruto said as they got the results from their classes yesterday but Naruto was busy getting some extra beds for Irma's family and the girls

"I'll have you know I got mostly B's and even got an A" Irma said smirking proudly

They all smiled as they proud of her accomplishment

"So where are you headed?" Tom asked wanting to know where his daughter was heading

"Carribean" Naruto answered quickly as he didn't want the girls to tell the other parents different locations since Heatherfield was a small town and the likelihood of each of their parents running into each other was way to high

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay at my house" Naruto said as he showed them to their rooms

(later)

Will and Irma were currently lying on a lawn chair kissing one another

Will was wearing a pink two piece pink bikini with white polka dots along the edges of it

Irma was wearing a well made very revealing navy blue two-piece bikini which showed off a lot of cleavage

"Who could've guessed we'd be doing this" Irma said feeling up Will

Will squeezed both of Irma's ass cheeks "I'm not complaining and Naruto definitely isn't" she said as she heard Irma lewdly moan

"What the hell?!" Cornelia said yelling wearing a white coral design two piece bikini as Hay Lin wearing a light blue one piece with a boob window the swimsuit also had wind like designs, Elyon wearing a black one piece which seemed separate but was connected by black strings, and Taranee who was wearing a bright multi colored one piece which showed a lot of cleavage and revealed a lot of her ass all showed up

"Holy crap" Taranee said gaining a blush as her eyes widen in surprise

"Ummm" Hay Lin said becoming atomic red as she tried to look away

Elyon got a nosebleed and gained a massive blush from the position Will and Irma were in

Irma looked at Will then the others "well it was gonna happen eventually" she said being serious and kidding at the same time

"I blame you for being such a perv" Will said as she then spanked Irma

"Um what's going on?" Taranee asked as she still had her blush and became slightly aroused by what she saw

"Me, Will, and Naruto screwed together" Irma said as plain as day

"Way to be vulgar about it Irma" Will said pinching Irma's ass making her moan 'naughty little slut' she thought as she forgot Irma was a bit of a masochist

"Oh you love it" Irma said kissing Will with passion

The four girls could only watch with their jaws hanging at what was happening

(later)

Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Elyon were blushing up a storm when they heard in vivid detail from Irma about what they did together with Naruto

Taranee licked her lips in excitement 'if Naruto asked me to a threeway I would do it' she thought as the thought excited her

Hay Lin was extremely embarrassed and wondered if she'd be up to the task if she was in a threeway with Naruto and another one of the girls

Cornelia rubbed her thighs together furiously from the thought of doing a threeway

Elyon looked completely sold as she smiled and had a light blush

Naruto showed up not a moment sooner carrying a volleyball net and soon stopped once he saw their swimsuits his blood seemed to all go down south on his body 'im the luckiest bastard alive' he thought having his thoughts run a mile a minute

"Hey Naruto can you rub some sunscreen on me?" Cornelia asked using her arms to push out her cleavage making it look bigger

"Me to I don't want to get _burned_ " Taranee said with a wink

The other girls just glared at the two as they had the biggest amount of cleavage out of all of them

As the three walked away Taranee looked back at them 'you're welcome to join if you want' she thought using her mental powers to let them hear it

The others blushed and were surprised by Taranee's boldness not knowing how to respond

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

(later)

Cornelia and Taranee were currently lying down on a lawn chair with their tops down as Naruto used one hand on both of them

'Who knew such strong hands could be so gentle' Cornelia thought as Naruto's hands were just easing away all her stress

Taranee was also enjoying being rubbed down by Naruto 'ya know you can touch me _every_ where Naruto' she thought letting him hear her thought as she wanted Naruto to feel up her whole body to just grope her ass and breasts

Naruto smiled as the hand on Taranee slowly went lower and lower down her back and slipped into the lower half of her one piece

Taranee didn't know what to expect as she felt Naruto's hand inside her swimsuit making her wet with anticipation as she desperately waited for him to make his move

Naruto soon started to add chakra in order to stimulate Taranee and Cornelia more

'Oh fuck' Cornelia thought lightly moaning her eyes completely closed not seeing what was happening right beside her

Taranee was being fingered furiously by Naruto making her pant lustfully 'fuck I need his cock' she thought staring at the tent in his swimsuit

Naruto saw the hungry look in Taranee's eyes and knew what she wanted so he discarded his swimsuit and noticed Cornelia was still enjoying her rub down so that gave him an idea, he motioned for Taranee to get closer so she got on her knees so she was face to face with Naruto's cock and immediately began to suck it

'Anytime you want a threesome let me know I am your whore afterall' Taranee said to him mentally

'I honestly just love my life' Naruto thought as he felt like he was living the dream by just being able to love six incredibly beautiful women a semi peaceful life that still had some action and excitement in it

'Let's play with Cornelia a bit' Taranee thought letting Naruto in on her thoughts, she then stealthily untied Cornelia's bottom piece of her two piece swimsuit 'ready?' she asked Naruto mentally

Naruto nodded as he flipped Cornelia so she was now on her back and as she flipped her bottom piece fell leaving her naked body bare to the world

Cornelia was surprised by this sudden action but not completely "what're you gonna do to me?" she asked with a sultry smirk as she raised her upper body

"I think you meant _we_ " Taranee said getting on top of Cornelia and began to fondle her ample ass as she then started kissing her 'I wanna see how much you can take before you become a drooling mess' she mentaly said to Cornelia's who's eyes widened in surprise giving Taranee the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue into Cornelia's mouth dominating it

Naruto stared at the naked beauties and didn't want to be left out of the fun so he got on his knees and rapidly began licking their lower lips with a fast pace

The girls both start moaning hard and getting into it

Cornelia couldn't believe this is happening and she refused to lose so she spanked Taranee's ass very firmly leaving a small red hand print

Taranee moaned into the kiss 'oh it's on now' she thought as she lifts up one of Cornelia's massive tits and started sucking on it

Cornelia arousal rose when Taranee started sucking on her tit 'oh god it feels great' she thought restraining her moans 'suck it you dirty slut' she thought feeling a little superior to Taranee

'Sorry Cornelia but when I'm done you'll be on your hands and knees licking my pussy as Naruto drills into yours' Taranee told her mentaly even showing Cornelia how she pictured it making the earth guardian gush out juices onto Naruto's face 'I submitted to Naruto not you, you want me to submit to you you're gonna have to earn it, now then come help me put these big tities to better use' she told Cornelia mentally as she released her mouth from Cornelia's tit and gave both of them a nice squeeze and saw the dazed state Cornelia was in

Cornelia in her lustful state saw that Naruto was very erect and hadn't achieved orgaism, she licked her lips hungrily as she then began to rub her thighs together and started panting like a bitch in heat

Taranee sees Cornelia's current state and smiles 'you're nothing more than a desperate slut aren't you' she thought letting Cornelia hear her thoughts as she began to finger herself 'now get on your knees and start sucking him off I want his cum all over your face' she thought becoming wetter from the thought

Cornelia did as she was told and got on her knees taking every inch of Naruto into her mouth

Naruto felt relieved as his dick hadn't gotten much attention and desperately needed release

Taranee soon walked over and pushed Cornelia to the side as she took her place in sucking Naruto's dick 'get up you slut and help me pleasure our man' she thought to Cornelia as she sucked Naruto off

Cornelia wasted no time and did as Taranee said licking and sucking the balls to his dick

"Good girls" Naruto said unknowingly in a dominant voice

The girls came a little when they head that and increased their efforts making his dick harder and when they noticed this they decided to push him over the edge with a double tit job making his dick climax from the overwhelming softness of their massive tits covering their faces and tits in his cum

Taranee and Cornelia wasted no time licking the cum off each other and kiss sharing the cum they collected with the other making Naruto once again erect

"Get on your hands and knees now" Naruto commanded as Taranee and Cornelia soon did as they were told, he got behind Taranee positioning his dick with her pussy "I'm going to fuck you both till you pass out and keep going" he said making them shudder happily

'Thats it Naruto put that dick where it belongs' Taranee thought as Naruto entered her rather forcefully making her have a mini climax

Cornelia felt a little left out until Naruto started fingering her furiously and used his thumb to stimulate her clit making her quiver as she felt like she would be sent over the edge

Taranee moaned loudly as both she and Naruto came together

"Cornelia lie down on your back" Naruto ordered as she immediately did as she was told "Taranee give Cornelia a taste of our juices" he said spanking her ass as she soon positioned her cum filled pussy above Cornelia's mouth and lowered herself onto Cornelia's face

Cornelia wasted no time eating out Taranee's cum filled pussy

"I love it when my girls get along" Naruto said as he began fucking Cornelia as she ate Taranee out

'Fuck me Naruto use my body fuck it however you want' Taranee thought to Naruto 'and once you've filled all my holes fuck this big tited bitch until she's nothing more than a recepticle for your cum' she thought wanting Naruto to truly break her with pleasure

Naruto could barely hold on any longer as he heavily came inside Cornelia a lot pouring out

Taranee immediately started eating it not wanting it to hit the ground and go to waste

Soon Taranee and Cornelia regained their barings and when they did they saw Naruto was still hard and immediately went to work to satisfy their stamina crazy lover

 **(LEMON END)**

(next morning)

"That smells amazing" Anna said coming downstairs smelling the delightful smell of food

"Thanks" Naruto said as he placed trays of eggs, sausages, bacon, and pancakes

"I helped to ya know" Irma said wearing shorts and a bikini top under an apron which was covered in grease stains and pancake batter

"You did good for your first time cooking" Naruto said with a smirk 'she'll kill us all if I left her to cook' he thought not wanting to tell her she needed to pay more attention to what she was making and what ingredients she used

"What smells so good?" Tom asked as he came downstairs after he woke up his son who was tired from playing video games all night long

"The lovely couple made breakfast" Anna said as she dug into her food and just started gorging on it since it tasted amazing

Chris looked at the food blankly then at Naruto "is it edible?" he asked receiving a smack to the back of his head courtesy of his mother who had her faced stuffed as she glared

"Here you go little man" Naruto said handing Chris a plate that had a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with some bacon and eggs "your sister told me how much you like chocolate" he said making Irma punch him in the arm with an embarrassed blush

"Looks great" Tom said having a plate full of food

(later at the beach)

Everyone was at the beach doing individual activities Naruto was practicing surfing, Chris was doing some diving, and the girls were playing volleyball each side having three players

(in the distance)

"Do each of you know what to do?" Narissa said looking at Kisame and Sandpit "Kisame you are to capture the boy and Sandpit monitor the girls and reveal yourself only when it's absolutely necessary" she said as they all then parted ways

(later)

"I got it" Cornelia said as Hay Lin sent the ball out of bounds so she went to get the ball, but when she reached the ball she felt a strange sensation in her feet sensing something in the sand 'what was that?' she thought then decided to ignore it and return to the game

(with Chris)

Chris was having a great time seeing all different types of fish and for some reason the water seemed very clear and clean of any pollution

Naruto had felt like smiling proudly as he surfed through the water he cleaned

Chris continued to swim unaware of the approaching danger that was Kisame Hoshigaki as he slowly swam to Chris savoring the moment like a predator to his prey

Kisame smirked showing his rows and rows of teethas Chris was still unaware of his presence 'might as well have a little fun' he thought as he moved to a position where his shadow was cast over Chris making him turn around to see Kisame in shock and fear 'that's it right there' he thought liking the look of fear in his eyes and his desperate attempt to swim to the surface, but Chris never stood a chance as Kisame instantly moved in front of him, blocking his way

(with Naruto)

'Man this feels amazing' Naruto thought laying on his surfboard enjoying all the clean air and water he was able to make with a few seals and sage mode to keep everything around his house pollution free, he was brought out of his thoughts as he looked around and saw blood begin to rise in a certain part of the water, he wasted no time diving down into the bloody water and had a look of horror as he saw Chris motionless drifting in the water as blood poured out a wound on his lower right side he had small bubbles of air escape his mouth showing he was running out of air

Naruto immediately grabbed him as carefully as he could and started to rise to the surface so he could water walk to land quickly, when he made it to land the placed Chris down and listened for a heartbeat but there was none "girls!" he yelled as he immediately started performing chest compressions

The girls rushed over to Naruto and were shocked to see Chris lying lifelessly on the sand but none more so than Irma who seemed to be experiencing shock seeing her little brother so hurt "what happened?!" she yelled in a combination of shock and fear

"He was attacked" Naruto said still performing chest compressions and then mouth to mouth 'I can't use the **Naraka path** without him being alive' he thought needing Chris to have a heart beat for it to work otherwise if he did it now Chris would just be a restored corpse and Naruto wasn't sure if he would bring Chris back seeing as it went against the natural order of things, but when it was already done when someone else did it he didn't question it and gave them his respect for giving their life for someone else so even he wasn't sure what he'd do

Chris eyes suddenly opened as he threw up the water that had been trapped in his lungs

Irma sighed in relief but stopped as she saw his wound begin to bleed, but she and the others were surprised when a giant head with purple rinnegan eyes appeared and before they could even ask what that was Naruto picked up Chris and threw him into its mouth as it started chewing on Chris

"No!" Irma yelled rushing to it only to be restrained by Naruto

"Irma you need to stop and hold on" Naruto said as he didn't have the time to explain what the **Naraka path** could do and not a second later it spat out a fully restored Chris "he'll be fine now" he said as he let go of Irma and the the head faded away

(later)

Chris was currently laying in bed still unconscious from what had transpired earlier

Everyone decided it was best to say Chris accidentally inhaled some water causing him get tired from the sudden lack of air which the parents surprisingly bought

Naruto was leaning against a wall in the room Chris was using looking at Irma who was watching every breath Chris took in 'the thought of losing her brother must've been truly traumatic' he thought as he was in a similar situation when Gaara died but came back thanks to granny Chiho

"What did this?" Irma asked sounding both sad and angry as she remembered the bite mark Chris suffered the image still clear in her mind

'The bite was to deep to be any small type of predator and the size of the mark was to small' Naruto thought as he assumed from when Chris had his bite mark it was something smaller than an average sized shark but somehow stronger and when his mind drifted to sharks he knew of only one person who fit that description "Kisame" he thought out loud

Irma heard Naruto and quickly got angry as she remembered the shark man and her blood boiled as she promised she would get her pound of flesh for what he did to her brother

Naruto saw the burning look of revenge fueled by pain and sadness so he went behind Irma and gave her a hug both of them not saying a word as she feels her body slowly begin to feel heavy and all the stress and anger she felt finally hit her making her mind slowly drift away as she fell unconscious

Naruto picked Irma up and placed her on the other side of Chris knowing even though she was asleep she'd want to be close to Chris, he soon left the room and went down stairs and proceeded to his hot tub hoping it would ease all the tension he felt after today

"Mind if I join you?" Tom said in front of Naruto

"Not at all" Naruto said not knowing whether he should be glad for the distraction or worried that this would be a tense moment

Both men sat in the warm water in awkward silence not knowing what to say to the other

"I'm sorry for being difficult with you at first Naruto" Tom said still feeling the awkwardness

"It's alright" Naruto said 'considering we first met with me behind bars it's not that surprising' he thought as anyone with any reason would be cautious with someone like that

"So how serious is your relationship with Irma?" Tom asked as he knew he was making the situation even more awkward, but as a father he needed to ease his mind about this

"I love her" Naruto said with completely serious without a moment's hesitation

Tom saw the looked in Naruto's eyes and with years of police work he could tell when someone was being dishonest and the look in Naruto's eyes showed no kind of deceit

"As long as you don't hurt my little girl we'll get along just fine" Tom said holding out his hand

"Promise" Naruto said fully intent on keeping his word

(next day in Kandrakar)

"Can you tell us anything about this crusty old hag?" Irma said angrily "no offense mage" she said quickly, hoping she didn't insult her

"None taken" the mage said placing her hands on her sides 'just wait till you're my age' she thought sourly

"Here's a picture" Naruto said handing the Oracle a simple detailed sketch as all the girls basically drew cartoon figures of the hag with mustaches and other dumb details

The council examined the picture and none could recognize her image

"She looks like a knockoff of the wicked witch that got lost on her way to oz" Hay Lin said getting some laughs from the girls

The mage then had a small scowl and tick mark appear on her face

Luba was strangely quiet during this meeting as she glared at Naruto 'arrogant beast' she thought as most of the council had quickly adjusted to Naruto and she definitely didn't like how _close_ Bee and Orube seemed to be

"Yo what's your deal?" Bee asked as he saw the angry look she was giving Naruto and himself

"You beasts don't belong here" Luba said getting different looks from everyone

Orube felt momentarily angry as she got up as she was about to stick up for Bee and Naruto, but all that courage left her as she backed down as she felt much respect for her master and felt her power exceeded her own

"Orube's report has more than proven that Naruto and Bee are ally's so you will treat them with some respect" the Oracle said angrily

Luba began to walk away but before she got to far away she glanced back at Naruto and Bee and gave them a dark look 'this isn't over you vile beasts' she thought walking away

"Orube I feel that your assignment is all but complete you have done well you may return to Kandrakar and resume your duties" the Oracle said as he then noticed an embarrassed look on the young girls face

Orube felt a little embarrassed at that moment as she didn't want to return to the council she wanted to stay on earth...with Bee and the others as they made her life happier

The Oracle seemed to understand the look on the girls face and what she was thinking "if you want to stay on earth Orube all you need to do is ask" he said to one of the youngest members of the council

"I would like to stay on earth" Orube said getting smiles from everyone

"So you like me huh?" Bee asked acting coyly

Orube punched him in the shoulder sending him crashing to the ground as everyone laughed at the scene including Bee

"You're both hopeless" Naruto said in between laughs

(later)

"We know" Naruto said as Caleb came rushing into his house telling them about how the witch was planning to attack them, he had known the witch was here somewhere as she seemed to work from the shadows, the only information that seemed useful was that Sandpit was also here

"Great so now we have a hag, some kitty litter, and a walking sushi platter am I forgetting anything?" Irma said sounding both sarcastic and serious

"No but I can't help but be impressed by her resourcefulness she picked two of the knights that can cause us the most harm and have home field advantage, but can also easily hide if someone were to get close" Naruto said as he could recognize a skilled tactician anywhere after dealing opponents who thought two steps ahead

"So we're screwed" Elyon said simply as Naruto basically pointed out that they could attack them before they knew it and had the environment at their disposal

"No" Naruto said plainly "I got a plan but I need everyone to hold out their dominant hands" he asked as everyone did as instructed "you to Blunk" he said as said pasling was currently carrying a garbage bag but smiled as he ran over and brought up his hand

Naruto started grabbing their hand one at a time and focused chakra on their wrists and when he was done everyone looked at their wrists they saw nothing till Naruto started channeling chakra and some symbols appeared where he touched them "I marked you all with my flying raijin if you ever need me just focus your magic or chakra on it and I'll know you need me" he said getting nods and a sad look from Blunk as he knew Blunk didn't posses chakra or magic which is why he made Blunk's seal unique "Blunk I made it so your seal reacts to the tonga tooth you have just use it over the seal and it should summon me" he said seeing the pasling give his usual gross smile

(later)

Hay Lin was currently sitting on the edge of a small dock Naruto made for the yacht enjoying the sun and the ocean air feeling a small moment of peace, but it was interrupted as 'Irma' came down the dock

"Hey Hay Lin" 'Irma' said with a smile

"Hey" Hay Lin said not really bothered her friend was here

"You excited for the vacation?" 'Irma' asked curiously

"Sure am" Hay Lin said as this would be her first time traveling

"You hoping to get some quality time with Naruto" 'Irma' said smirking at Hay Lin

Hay Lin started blushing as she was still uncomfortable talking about her 'alone time' with Naruto, but then realized something 'Irma' seemed to be acting less perverted as she was always more...crude when she talked about it

"Well hopefully you can spice things up so Naruto doesn't get bored" 'Irma' said with a smirk

"Bored?" Hay Lin asked feeling a little self conscious

"Yeah I mean you have to make up for being the most bland with your personality and body" 'Irma' said as she walked away with an evil smirk

"Yeah" Hay Lin said before she wrapped her hands around knees but then remembered the locket Naruto gave her and the message and symbols inside with were strength, loyal, brave creative and beautiful around the message that said 'this is how I and our friends see you, never doubt who you are' and with that Hay Lin felt her body swell with happiness killing whatever negative emotions she felt after that she started thinking rationally she knew that couldn't have been Irma so she focused her chakra through it and not a second later Naruto was there

"You ok?" Naruto asked as he knew Hay Lin wouldn't summon him for nothing

"Irma was just here" Hay Lin said knowing Irma had to be with the others

Naruto looked at her curiously as he knew she wouldn't lie but he also knew Irma was with her brother by the pool as everyone was setting up for the barbeque 'glamor' he thought as the witch must be using the divide and conquer tactic trying to seperate the girls wanting to cause disharmony "we'll tell the others later" he said as he and Hay Lin went toward his house

(later)

"I'm rethinking this whole hearing technology thing" Naruto said as when he was linked up to the girls mentally he could hear all the electronics Will brought to life, the first five minutes it was cool now he wants to tear almost every piece of sentient technology to shreds "what's the deal?" he asked his alarm system which he questioned as to why he had it to begin with

"Up and atem maggots we have enemies that have breached our perimeter and are in bound" the drill sergeant like security system said loudly waking up all the girls

"Even though that's nice to know Will if you don't shut up every electronic in this house I'm gonna purge all you pieces of scrap" Naruto yelled to all the tech in his house as it was becoming mentally stressful to do anything when every room had some form of device or electrical appliance

"They here?" Irma asked wanting to be absolutely sure

"Yep girls do your thing" Naruto said as they all quickly transformed

They went outside and went away from the house not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention from Irma's family and after a few moments the hag along with Kisame and Sandpit appeared

"How's the little brat doing" Kisame asked curiously "wanted to know if I'll have the chance to eat fresh meat again" he said licking the upper part of his lips

Narissa looked at him briefly curious to what he meant, but didn't get the chance as Irma flew directly at Kisame

"I'm gonna rip you to pieces" Irma said as she cocked back her fist and punched his mouth making him lose two teeth

"Bee Orube" Naruto yelled out as he knew the hag would return so he had Bee and Orube on standby just incase "help Irma" he said knowing Irma would need help especially in the angry state she was in "you girls take Sandpit the hag's mine" he said as he saw she teletransported a good distance away

(minutes later)

'This is so a trap' Naruto thought as they were in a clearing in the woods and he followed the hag's magic here

Not a moment later a fold open up revealing Raythor, Miranda, and Frost

Naruto then began laughing as he saw them "oh man for a second I thought I needed to be worried but it turns out I worried for nothing I mean who would be afraid of you clowns" he said as he then dodged Frost's axe

"I'm gonna tear you apart" Miranda said as her metal claws started to crackle with lightning

"Didn't work out for your scaley boyfriend when I literally beat the living hell out of him" Naruto said as he remembered the severe beating he gave Cedric months ago

Miranda just blindly charged at him, but before she could get close to strike him he jumped back and hid in the trees

"You know it's kinda funny Miranda" Naruto said his voice being carried through the clearing

"What? you insolent brat!" Miranda yelled angrily

"You prey on others weaker than you so you yourself don't feel weak you cling onto that belief knowing deep in your soul your truly pathetic" Naruto said laughing in the end

Miranda looked up at the trees angrily trying to pinpoint his voice

"He's got you pegged" Frost said insulting his fellow knight

"Oh is that you Frost? I thought I recognized the sound of stupidity man you are such a meathead I'm surprised you caught anybody as a hunter must've been crimson who did all the work I mean with how dense you are I find it laughable _you_ caught anyone" Naruto said still laughing

"Ahhh where are you?!" Frost yelled out looking as desperately as Miranda

"Calm yourselves fools he's playing you" Raythor said trying to pinpoint Naruto as best he could

"Ah Raythor you talk and act like you have honor but ur no better than a thug with false principles as you harm the innocent and serve people who would sooner tarnish your so called honor as it were nothing but trash" Naruto said but you could tell he was smirking as he said this

"You know nothing coward now come out and face me like a warrior" Raythor said as his honor demanded that he strike Naruto down

"If you insist" Naruto yelled as suddenly all three of the knights were enveloped in smoke

The knights tried to move out of the smoke but saw a blue light approach each of them and before they knew it three Naruto's having a rasengan in their hands rammed it into their stomachs making them collide with each other knocking them out

"I'm impressed" Narissa said teletransporting across from Naruto so the knights were between them

"Hopefully means that's your way of surrendering" Naruto said sarcastically

"Ha not even close but I must say you intrigue me" Narissa said truthfully as after watching important moments of Naruto's life both good and bad she couldn't help but be impressed by his spirit and strength

"In what way?" Naruto asked wondering if he should be creeped out or not

"I'm curious though" Narissa said ignoring his question as she created a fold underneath the unconscious knights making them fall in "while I was in your mind I saw you time and time again protect a place that would sooner see you dead and celebrate that fact" she asked as she watched a good portion of Naruto's life in his head as time moved slower in someone's mind when they slept "I mean I would've killed all who did even a fraction of what they did to you to me" she said in all honesty

"Good thing I'm not you" Naruto said with a glare as he clenched his fist as his mind drifted back to his old life and emotions like pain and sadness came rushing into his mind

"Join me Naruto" Narissa said as she honestly thought she could persuade him after all he's endured "and with your power and mine we could bring unity not only to this world but to all worlds we can achieve peace" she said as she saw a memory of Naruto wanting to achieve peace

Naruto looked surprised as he stared at the hag before him 'this-this isn't the answer' he thought as the way she wanted to achieve peace was through conflict and bloodshed to whoever stood in her way as he could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted absolute power and control to achieve peace it almost reminded him of Nagato for when he mentioned his 'tailed beast weapon' "no never I won't ally myself with people like you and especially people like Kisame who has no problem killing anyone, especially children" he said as there were a lot of limits to who he would align himself with

Narissa now wanted answers as this was the third this was mentioned "who did Kisame hurt" she asked as she knew he ripped people too shreds but she believed he had some sense and morals

"He bit into Irma's brother and left him for dead" Naruto said as that still made him angry

Narissa was shocked as Kisame told her Naruto had gotten in the way of him from getting the boy, she then gained a look of anger as she then teletransported

'Huh a villian with standards who knew?' Naruto thought as he headed to the direction of the beach

(earlier with Irma)

"You're dead" Irma said as she formed a spiked chain like whip out of water as she learned to manipulate her water into weapons

"I like that look in your eye girl show me you can back it up" Kisame said diving into the ocean having only his head and fin above the water

'Never fight an enemy on their terms especially somewhere they have the advantage' Naruto's voice said in Irma's mind as she remembered all those lessons he taught her and the others on combat 'sorry babe I'm fighting him one way or another' she thought running above the water

Kisame quickly dived down disappearing from sight

Irma closed her eyes trying to focus on where Kisame may appear while also jumping to different spots so he couldn't grab her

"Irma get down!" Bee yelled swing his sword down striking Kisame who was about to surface and strike Irma

"Bastard how did you know I was there?" Kisame asked resurfacing

"Samehada knows your chakra better than anyone so it's able to find you easy" Bee said extending Samehada who was licking its 'lips' as it got some of Kisame's chakra

'Damn even with it being night and being unable to look in the water I'm still at a disadvantage' Kisame thought as he then smirked

"I don't like that look on his face be ready Irma" Bee said as he knew how deadly Kisame was in this form and knew if he made one mistake it could cost him and Irma their lives

Kisame dived down making Bee and Irma tense up as they began moving to make it more difficult for him to grab them

'C'mon where is he?' Bee thought as Samehada seemed to be 'looking' in multiple directions almost like a dog trying to pick up the scent 'why is Samehada having a difficult time it detected Kisame already' and at that moment Bee realized what Kisame was doing to do "Irma move!" he said not realizing he was to late as that moment Kisame and five water copies of himself surfaced, the real Kisame and two water copies surrounded Irma in a triangle formation same with Bee and the remaining copies

'Crap' Irma thought as she knew the copies weren't like Naruto's clones as they were literal water copies of Kisame 'maybe I can' she thought concentrating on one clone making it stop

"I'm impressed brat didn't think you could stop the Kathem" Kisame said as he noticed when they fought last she couldn't stop or control his water, but seeing her now 'stop' his water clone impressed him as he had to guess Irma either increased her power or level of control where it was close to his own

"The Kathem" Irma said in surprise as she was sure she and the others saw it get fried by lightning

"Yeah you don't know about that well let me educate you inside my body is the Kaythem increasing my already high control and manipulation of water" Kisame said placing a hand on his chest

"Good to know" Irma said as she then focused her control onto Kisame stunning him

'She was able to stun me how' Kisame thought as he struggled to move 'shit the Kaythem is still made of water, being able to manipulate it inside my body goes beyond my expectations of this one' he thought gaining a sadistic grin

Irma glared at Kisame getting angry from each breath he took and saw it as an insult as the creature before her tried to kill her brother, she formed a blade of water with her hand as she slowly approached Kisame, but before she could the water clones came rushing toward her transforming into a large water dragon and shark

"It seems I'm still able to manipulate the water of the clones" Kisame said knowing Irma could hear him

'Crap' Irma thought as the water dragon and shark guarded Kisame as she kept her hold on Kisame 'I can't fight like this' she thought as she couldn't keep Kisame in place and fight the two constructs of water 'Bee isn't faring very well either' she thought seeing him cut through all the clones only to see them manifest themselves again 'I got one option left if it works I can beat this guy' she thought as she ceased her focus on Kisame

'What's she planning' Kisame thought as he saw her grab her wrist of her other hand with her palm opened

'Work c'mon' Irma thought heavily concentrating as a moderate sized rasengan appeared 'yes' she thought victoriously

'She's able to use the rasengan' Kisame thought in surprise as he knew Naruto could do it due to who his master was, but he didn't think he'd teach it to anyone else

Irma wasted no time as she rushed the clones Kisame was behind

'She's crazy if she thinks she can get past these water clones' Kisame thought as he sent them charging at Irma

When the clones got close enough Irma plunged her rasengan into the water dragon which soon started to spin around Irma's rasengan

'Nice' Irma thought as the water from the water dragon became a violent spinning vortex around her rasengan and right arm 'time to end these things' she thought as she jumped off the ocean into the air 'use lightning, use lightning, use lightning' she thought directing it to Bee as she had an idea all the copies made of water were similar in nature to the Kaythem and it's weakness was lightning

Bee feels a sudden instinct to discharge his lightning so he follows that feeling placing both his hands on the ocean sending a massive amount of power through it shocking the four remaining water clones so he was face to face with Kisame "here we go again shark-man vs octopus-man you gonna run away like a wuss or fight like a man before I stuff you in a can" he said smirking as it had been a while since he rapped

"Enough with your dumb rhymes" Kisame yelled as he was about to charge Bee but stop as he was paralyzed 'damn' he thought turning his head to see Irma behind him 'I forgot about the girl' he thought as they both started charging him

"Lariat" Bee said using his signature technique sending Kisame on a direct collision with Irma

"Whirlpool rasengan" Irma yelled sending Kisame upwards

"Now Orube" Bee yelled to his friend

"About time" Orube said as she has been waiting patiently on the beach as she couldn't walk on water, but Bee told her to focus her magic into a single attack as he would tell her wen to fire so when it was given she fired a massive blast at Kisame and when the blasts energy faded Kisame's body fell down and floated

Bee and Irma started to walk away not really caring about the shark man's condition but stopped as they heard his maniacal laughter and looked back and couldn't believe what they saw

Kisame was standing appearing to be fine besides a large bruise on his stomach "that little brat is next after I'm done with all of you" he said with a devilish smirk

'That's it' Irma thought as she extended her flat palm and created a water sword and charged at Kisame

Kisame smirked as she charged right at him but froze as blood started leaking from his mouth 'damn the combination of that rasengan and that girls blast hitting me damaged my stomach' he thought as one could increase their durability but never their internal organs which could only take so much, in his thoughts he didn't realize how close Irma had gotten and when she was inches away she shoved her water sword right into Kisame's bruised stomach her whole hand was inside Kisame

Irma's anger began to die down as she soon realized what she just did, she felt the inside of Kisame's body his stomach and another organ on his side possibly his kidney which was also pierced by her water sword, Kisame then started to cough up blood landing on her face and body, she felt the urge to vomit as she quickly pulled out her hand as blood started gushing out

Kisame even though suffering excruciating pain smiled "this your first time trying to take a life girl well let me tell you this isn't half bad" he said sounding as if he was praising her "aim for a more vital spot next time I mean hitting two organs not bad" he said coughing more blood

Irma started shaking not believing what was happening as she gave Kisame a life threatening wound and here he was giving her better tips for killing as if they were talking about the weather, she looked at her hands and saw her reflection in the water seeing herself covered in blood and that just terrified her as she felt like screaming but her voice was caught in her throat as she couldn't even form words to comprehend what was happening

Kisame would've said more but he was suddenly taken away by a fold

At that moment Naruto arrived at the beach to see that the girls had taken care of Sandpit who disappeared into a fold and saw Bee and Irma on top of the ocean a good distance away and Naruto couldn't help but feel a strong sense of unease and he quickly ran over there and when he got there he saw Irma on her knees covered in blood with tears pouring down her face as she silently sobbed and cried, he got on his knees and held her feeling her pain thanks to his empathetic powers and felt worse not knowing what to say in order to comfort her

"I almost killed someone" Irma said choking on her sobs as she was well aware he could still die "am I a monster?" she asked looking him dead in the eyes

'God if only she knew what a real monster was' Naruto thought as he had similar issue as he had almost repeatedly killed multiple amounts of people some severely and some in minor ways, he wiped some of the tears in her face away "never" he said holding her even tighter

(later)

Irma was sitting in her room in Naruto's house laying on her side bags under her eyes as she stared lifelessly at nothing

Naruto entered the room and saw the state Irma was in and it hurt to see her so quiet and seemingly lifeless compared to her normal happy and lively personality, he laid down right behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist "he's probably still alive" he said having a strong feeling Kisame survived "and you're not at fault for trying to kill him he threatened your brother" he said as he got the details from Bee

"Doesn't change that he might be dead and that I'm the one who did that to him" Irma said looking her cleaned hands somehow still feeling the blood and the inside of Kisame's body

"We all do things in life we regret" Naruto said having a few himself "but if we learn from them and try and be better than we were than at least something good came of it" he said as he always strived to be better from each dark moment and disaster that happened

Irma turned around so she was facing Naruto and gently placed her head on his chest feeling her fears, doubts, and pain be put as ease as she listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat giving her a sense of peace as her mind slowly drifted away into unconsciousness

(earlier with the knights of vengeance)

"Look at you all wounded and pathetic" Frost said looking down at a heavily bleeding Kisame

The other knights look at Frost as if he was a madman as they all had seen Kisame fight and it was not a pleasant sight even Raythor with all his years of combat had never seen such gore and bloodshed until Kisame

Kisame glared at Frost as he thought he could actually beat the sharkman in his current state "come here and say that to my face" he said coughing up blood

Frost smirked as he bent down on his knees and looked Kisame dead in the eyes "you're pathte-" he was saying until he stopped as a stream of water shot out of Kisame's stomach and enveloped Frost's face while still being attached to Kisame's stomach like a watery tether

"You know Frost I never liked you all your constant babbling and talk about big game I'm just sick of it" Kisame said in a rare moment of anger "now I'm in pretty bad shape and could die at any moment" he said as he gained a grin seeing the feared look on Frost's face seeing it turn even redder than normal as the blood vessels in his brain were probably bursting from lack of oxygen "so goodbye Frost" he said using the Kaythem's powers and drained all the fluid from Frost successfully killing him

Everyone stared at Frost's lifeless body unaware of what to say or do, they didn't much care for him but they were all worried about who Kisame may kill next

Kisame felt amazing as his organs and flesh were being restored, but during his euphoric moment of no longer feeling pain he was blindsided by a continuous stream of lightning

"I thought I had made it clear when I give an order I expect absolute obedience not lies and failure" Narissa said as when Kisame returned earlier from their first trip to the beach he told her Naruto had gotten in the way which was understandable given who he was, but to find out he maimed a child Narissa would not let that stand "if you ever disobey me again you will perish" she said teletransporting away

(few days later earth)

Everyone was walking down Naruto's dock as they boarded the yacht

Irma was currently on the ship looking out at the vast sea the sun making the sea shine in it's light, her mind was very far away not knowing how to deal with what happened a few days ago, she looked down at her hands like she had been for days still feeling Kisame's blood on them serving as a reminder that she may have killed him

"Hey" Hay Lin said bringing Irma back to earth

"Hey" Irma said casually not even facing Hay Lin

"Why are you so sad?" Hay Lin asked her powers picking up on her pain "and don't think about changing the subject" she said picking up on Irma just about ready to change the subject

Irma sighed and informed her on what happened as Naruto and Bee kept quiet about what happened as she didn't want the others to know or see her in such a state

Hay Lin gained a look of surprise and quickly enveloped Irma in a hug

'She is a hugger' Irma thought jokingly as Hay Lin's hug did make her feel better

"He's not worth it" Hay Lin said surprising Irma as she could see the seriousness in her eyes "remember when he tried to kill you and me and I told him if he didn't let us go I'd kill him" she said making the water guardian suddenly remember that moment as it was the first time they fought the sharkman "I felt terrible but then I remembered how he felt and what Naruto told me about him, he enjoys a fight like an animal on a hunt seeing us as prey and even when I had his life in my hands he enjoyed it he wanted bloodshed he lives and thrives on it Irma so trust me when I say this you shouldn't feel bad and if you ever do feel bad find me and tell me about it" she said as they both experienced the same kinda trauma of having someone's life in their hands

Irma shed some tears as she hugged her fellow guardian who smiled as she held her comfortingly

"Yo jackass" Naruto said to Bee surprising everyone as it was a surprise as they got along so well together "if you mess up my house I will bash your thick skull through the wall" he said as when Bee lived with him he sometimes messed up his house saying it was in the name of culture or enka rap or some other bullshit

"Don't worry I'll make sure he behaves" Orube said experiencing some of the things Naruto did "and I'm sure Hunter will be happy to help" she said with said dog in her arms growling at Bee

Bee backed away in fear of the dog

"Thanks sis" Naruto said making her blush as they set sail "ok taking bets who wants to bet they're an item when we get back?" he asked the girls

"Hundred for it doesn't happen" Cornelia said confidently

"Me too" Elyon said as those two beat around the bush with each other

"I bet twenty" Hay Lin said thinking they'd finally become a couple

"So where we heading?" Taranee asked as they didn't decide on a main destination

Naruto smiled as he activated the seal of the hiraishin he had set in place making everyone and thing on the boat be teleported to it


	38. Chapter 38

(off the coast of Hawaii)

'It should take a day to get to the shore' Naruto thought as he set his hiraishin kunai far from the coast of some of the locations he picked some closer or farther than others, he was brought out of his thoughts as his phone started vibrating

" _Meet in my room_ " Elyon said quickly as she then hung up the phone

'Ok' Naruto thought setting the anchor down as it was night and he couldn't sail any further and he didn't want the ship didn't sway off course as he slept

(Elyon's room)

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

When Naruto walked into the room he did not expect to see what he saw

Elyon was currently on the floor thrusting into a blind folded, tied up, and ring gagged Hay Lin with a strap-on "hey Naruto" Elyon said with a smile

"Hey" Naruto said not knowing what else to say "where'd you get the sex toy?" he asked never really thinking he'd say that sentence

"Irma she borrowed your credit card and bought like a whole bag's worth of stuff" Elyon said stopping her thrusts into Hay Lin "so you want to join in? I promise it'll be fun" she said with a smirk before spanking Hay Lin "Hay Lin wanted this so bad and I couldn't refuse" she said as Hay Lin was a blushing nervous wreck when she asked Elyon for this

Naruto just shrugged before he took off his clothes and walked over to the two fully erect

"Which hole do you want?" Elyon asked slutrily

"Her ass" Naruto said as he wanted to try out Hay Lin's ass for a while

"Let me lube you up" Elyon said getting on her knees and began sucking Naruto off 'I can't get enough of sucking his dick' she thought then looked over to Hay Lin and smiled as she moved the blindfold so Hay Lin could see her pleasure Naruto making her blush and rub her thighs together 'such a very needy slut' she thought quickening her pace in sucking Naruto's dick

After a little while more of Elyon sucking him off Naruto decided it was enough and grabbed Hay Lin lifting her up from behind spreading her thighs and began to thrust into her ass getting a loud moan out of Hay Lin

"Hope you don't mind me joining in" Elyon said going to the front of Hay Lin and began to once again thrust into her soaking wet pussy

Hay Lin felt her muscles tense and momentarily resist the sensation of being penetrated in both her holes but soon began to enjoy it

Elyon soon removed the ring gag from Hay Lin's mouth and started french kissing her making Naruto reach his limit as he then instinctually but lightly bit into her neck as he started to cum in Hay Lin's ass

Hay Lin screamed and started cuming very hard drooling a little as she fainted

Naruto gently placed Hay Lin on the nearby bed making sure she was comfortable before he looked toward Elyon with a predatory gaze as he saw her lustful grin "you ready? cause I'm nowhere near done" he said to her as she began to take off the strap on

"I hope not" Elyon said before pushing him into an empty bed and saddled herself on top of his dick and began to bounce on it enjoying how deep it went inside of her

"You like being in control huh?" Naruto asked as Elyon penetrated herself on his dick

"I love it" Elyon said in a pleasurable moan

'Bet you'll love this even more' Naruto thought channeling his chakra to his dick increasing the pleasure she felt as she soon screamed and climaxed

"No fair" Elyon said as she and the others knew Naruto had used his chakra to increase the pleasure they all felt every once and a while when he slept with each of them

"Life isn't fair" Naruto said as he came inside Elyon and in her moments of euphoria he got her on her side lifting up her leg as he continued to thrust into her

'He's relentless' Elyon thought as Naruto didn't cease his assault on her pussy 'does he ever stop being hard?' she thought as Naruto's dick never seem to soften even after he came multiple times

"Man I love dominating you my slutty queen" Naruto said seeing the pleasured smile on Elyon's face

"Yes I'm your slutty queen fuck me wherever and whenever Naruto when we get back I want you to fuck me on my throne until it's covered and stained in both our juices so everytime I sit there I can remember how you fucked me like some cheap slut" she said as she once again came

As Elyon laid on Naruto's chest Naruto saw Hay Lin begin to stir

Hay Lin looked over and saw Elyon on top of Naruto who's dick was still fully erect as she got up to join them she stepped on the strap-on Elyon used on her

'You should use it Hay Lin dish out what you took from Elyon' Naruto said mentally glad Taranee made it so they could contact one another

Hay Lin looked at the strap-on she had in her hand and put it on nervously as she approached the bed Naruto and Elyon laid in

"Hey Elyon I have a surprise for you" Naruto said with a smirk as Elyon looked at him from laying on his chest

"Wha-" was all Elyon could say before Naruto flipped her so her back was against his chest and grabbed both of Elyon's legs spreading her out, she saw Hay Lin above her the strapon she used on Hay Lin was now about to penetrate her

"Let's see if you last as long as Hay Lin" Naruto said as he penetrated Elyon's ass while Hay Lin penetrated her pussy

Elyon moaned loudly from the double penetration screaming in joy as she wanted to be wrecked by the end of the night

(next morning)

"How the hell do you all wake up before me?" Naruto asked as Hay Lin and Elyon were licking his dick

"You fuck us so nicely we sleep like babies" Elyon said as she easiy fell asleep after being freshly fucked

Hay Lin merely hummed in agreement as her vision seemed hazy as she was losing herself to the lust she felt for Naruto

Naruto soon came covering both their faces making them moan as Naruto shot rope after rope of cum on them

Elyon and Hay Lin soon started to lick each other wanting to devour the cum that stained the others body savoring the taste of Naruto's cum and after they finished they went up to Naruto pushed him on his back Hay Lin positioning herself over his mouth and Elyon above his dick, both then descended onto Naruto who immediately began to thrust into Elyon and eat out Hay Lin

"Best vacation ever" Elyon said feeling wave after wave of pleasure

"Yeah" Hay Lin said as she pulled Elyon into a kiss enjoying each other's unique taste along with some leftover traces of his cum

"Will you shut the hell up and stop rocking the boat?!" Irma yelled as she was a little sleep deprived

 **(LEMON END)**

(later)

"Coffee" Irma said in unenergized joy as she drank the lifesaver of many

"Ok ok I get it I'm sorry I'm so great at ...the things I do to all of you" Naruto said with a blush as he served everyone their breakfast

"Great is to weak a word" Cornelia said with a smirk

"He dominates us all like a viking" Taranee said as Naruto was very strong and had energy for days

"Ok so what do you guys wanna do today?" Naruto said changing the subject

"I don't know tell us where we are first babe?" Irma asked as Naruto was being all cloak and dagger about where they were headed

"Get your swimsuits girls cause were in Hawaii" Naruto said hearing them scream in excitement as they took off to their rooms

"I'm gonna enjoy this vacation" Naruto said thinking out loud as what more could a person ask seeing beautiful women he loved, beautiful sites, and enjoying it with the people he cared for

(later)

The girls were all on the main deck seeing the yacht about to approach shore all of them in simple bikinis with colors representing their elements

"You guys wanna do it tonight" Taranee said as she just pitched an idea to the girls who all nodded

"Do what tonight" Naruto asked curiously

The girls just looked at him with smirks and remained silent

(later)

"You ready Irma?" Naruto asked the water guardian as all of them were at least two miles from the shore on surfboards

"You got it babe" Irma said focusing her power as she drew in a wave toward them

Everyone smiled seeing the wave approach them as they started paddling then jumping on top of their boards

Irma had no difficulty as her powers let her surf as gracefully and skillfully through the water almost as if were at a professional level

Will was keeping up her swimming experience helping her get a good grip on the board

Cornelia was doing surprisingly well as she kept her balance as she rode through the waves

Hay Lin, Elon, and Taranee all wiped out instantly having no idea how to surf whatsoever

(later)

Everyone was currently scuba diving by a coral reef seeing all types of fish and other sea creatures

Cornelia was a little nervous about the activity as she still had trouble with water related activities, but Naruto guaranteed her that if something went wrong he'd teleport her out of there

Irma was enjoying her time up until a squid latched itself to her face and she struggled as it had a strong grip on her face and when she managed to get it off it left a lot of suction marks on her face, but the squid continued to pester her

Elyon and Taranee swam with some stingrays grabbing hold of their oily skin as they glided with them

Will seemed at peace as she just floated in the water feeling the light shine through the water but was brought out of her peace of mind as Irma pinched her ass 'the slut' she thought knowing she'd pay Irma back later

Naruto was also enjoying himself as the water here seemed clean and unpolluted 'nice to see the world hasn't polluted everywhere' he thought enjoying the feeling of the nature around him

(later)

"Can you explain to me why were at the top of a volcano?" Cornelia asked as the heat was intense as they were so close to the peak

"Well while we're here I wanted to see if we could train a little" Naruto said getting a groan from Cornelia and a raised eyebrow from Taranee

"Well if we're training here why is Cornelia here?" Taranee asked as she didn't see the point of Cornelia being here as the volcano was freakishly hot

"I wanna see if you two can manipulate lava" Naruto asked as he saw the surprised looks on their faces "and before you say anything lava is made up of both fire and earth so together you should be able to manipulate it" he said making them look at one another, but they then approached the volcano "focus on a specific spot and just drag it out" he said as they needed to work together to channel an element made up of two basic elements

Taranee and Cornelia focused and were able to bring up a sphere made of lava but kept it above the volcano as they knew one of them was fireproof and the other wasn't, the one that was fireproof also didn't want to find out if she could resist lava

As Naruto watch the girls manipulate the molten rock he felt something as if a disturbance in nature itself as the girls practice

(Heatherfield bookstore)

Bee was currently learning how to care for animals from Orube as she was a very serious animal lover and as they did this Hunter wandered the bookstore and saw a book on the bookshelf lightly glow red

Hunter being the young curious animal he was, was able to pull out the book with his teeth and when it fell to the ground it revealed a book with five symbols that he'd seen when the girls transformed on it, it had emerald green trims and a purple center and currently one symbol was glowing a bright orange color and when he placed his paw on it streams of power came out from the book surrounding him making changes to his appearance as he was now bigger than a full grown husky becoming a little more black having red and orange streaks through his fur, his paws appeared to be on fire but left no burn marks or evidence of burning

Hunter examined his new form and did the only thing anyone would do he started running not noticing he was affecting some nearby plant life giving it some life even to dead plants

The book Hunter touched placed itself back on the shelf but one could feel the book had an otherworldly presence to it and after that Bee and Orube came out to see Hunter was missing and a small trail of grass leading outside the bookstore they quickly followed after it wanting to see what caused it

(back with Naruto)

'Oh shit' Naruto thought as he felt something coming from the volcano and it wasn't just the fast approaching lava rising and not a moment sooner a rock creature having three holes in it's 'face' two acting as 'eyes' the last one acting as a 'mouth', he felt nature chakra coming from it which was a little concerning as it felt tainted somehow

"The hell is that" Cornelia asked seeing the rock creature who looked at them and fired a stream of lava at them from it's hands

"Don't know" Taranee said a little concerned as she wished Irma was here to cool the creature down till it was just a statue but remembered Naruto was here and looked toward him

"Can't this thing is magic it's like water won't cut it plus I have to stop that" Naruto said as lava was leaking through some cracks and crevices below the peak of the volcano "you two need to fight that thing while I cool it down" he said not wanting the island to burn till it was nothing but ash

"We've faced worse" Cornelia said a little scared of the elemental creature

"You do realise one wrong move means were dead right?" Taranee said still not knowing if she was lava proof

The creature started shooting out more and more lava at them but they were able to dodge due to the distance, it became angry as it hadn't destroyed the girls yet so it absorbed some nearby lava and it's body started to grow becoming giant it's body becoming and shining a bright orange flame with lava oozing out the cracks of his body

'We're fucked' Taranee and Cornelia thought as the creature became bigger and stronger

The creature manifested it's hand to become a flaming hammer and brought it down hoping to kill the girls

Taranee noticed that the volcano was beginning to rumble more loudly and the lava was beginning to leak out through the now bigger cracks 'if this goes on much longer this thing is gonna burn this island to the ground' she thought seeing it grow bigger and making the volcano more unstable 'I'm the only one who can stop this' she thought dashing toward the creature jumping into its body

Cornelia looked in horror as she saw Taranee jump into the creature her horrified look became one of anger as her hands began to vibrate and when she touched the ground the cracks in the volcano began to mend and when she looked at the creature but she noticed something strange

The creature began to shrink and lose it's light and slowly turn into a stone statue and soon a bright light started to shine from it's stone chest and soon Taranee bursted out shining in only her orange bra and panties

"Hey I'm back are you-" Naruto was saying till he noticed Taranee's state of dress and gained a nosebleed

"Where'd you buy those?" Cornelia asked with a smirk as she noticed they very lacy and revealing

Taranee then blushed from embarrassment at that moment even after everything they did to each other she still got embarrassed from time to time

"I'm gonna ravish you till you submit to me all over again" Naruto said whispering into Taranee's ear

Taranee licked her dry lips in anticipation as she loved it when Naruto dominated her controlling and taking her body for his own use and using it however he pleased it made her quiver in pleasure from the mere thought of what he'd do to her or _make_ her do

(later)

'I just love my life' Naruto thought as he watched his girlfriends danced in their respective colored tube tops and leafy short skirts

(later)

Everyone was currently eating at a table enjoying enjoying native dishes

Naruto sent a look to Taranee 'Taranee I want you right now' he said to her mentally in a commanding tone

'You got it stud' Taranee mentally said to him quivering a little from his commanding tone

Naruto smiled as he then looked to Irma 'Irma, quiero que tu coño esté mojado y listo porque Taranee y yo lo vamos a desgastar' he said to her in spanish telling her 'he wanted her pussy wet and ready cause he and Taranee we're gonna wear it out'

Irma at that moment started to drool from the shear hotness she felt hearing Naruto speak in her cultural language and what he planned to do to her

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

(later on the yacht)

"That's it right there" Taranee said wearing her multi colored one piece as Irma who was wearing small navy blue two piece ate her out under the water in the hot tub they were relaxing in

"I see you started without me" Naruto said approaching the edge of the hot tub completely nude and his dick very erect

"Irma is such a slut she wanted to get herself ready by having some fun with me first" Taranee said impressed by how long Irma held her breath

"Well she not the only one" Naruto said entering the hot tub standing having his dick directly in Taranee's face "now suck" he said in a dominating tone

Taranee licked her lips and began blowing him doing what she was told

Irma came up for air and immediately took off her top at the sight of Naruto and as soon as she reached his face she immediately began making out with him

Taranee was not pleased Irma was no longer pleasuring her so she parted from Naruto's dick and grabbed Irma pushing her to the edge of the hot tub so she was on all fours

Irma got all excited from the rough treatment she was receiving and it was showing based on how wet she was

"Will was right you are a slut that must be broken in" Taranee said as the girls sometimes talked about the sexual experiences with Naruto and she noticed how excited Irma was "and maybe I should be the one to do it" she said pulling out a wooden paddle she hid as she planned to use it on Irma before they got into the hot tub

Naruto smirked as he watched the erotic scene he got behind Taranee and slowly rubbed his dick between Taranee's lower lips making the girl moan as she slowly glided the padle up Irma's legs giving it a few light slaps

Irma was panting from the small pain she felt from the light taps from the paddle and wanted to receive more painful spanks as she loved the numbness she felt from the strong slaps she got and how hard she got slapped as it always made her more excited as it thrilled her as she awaited the next spank hoping it was harder than the last

Taranee smirked as she listened to the symphony that was Irma's moans and enjoyed how Naruto was teasing her pussy with his dick rubbing it in between her folds not penetrating her making her wet with anticipation

"Will you fucking spank the shit out of me already?!" Irma yelled angrily having enough of not receiving any hard spanks and Taranee's teasing

"Well she's been a good girl today" Naruto said petting her ass "give her what she wants Taranee" he said ordering Taranee who brought the paddle back and gave Irma's ass a hard slap the clapping sound was very audible

Irma let out a gasp from the painful slap to her asscheeks and her pussy started leaking out a massive amount of juices

"Again" Naruto said commanding Taranee who did it without question gatting the same reaction as the first time when the paddle connected to Irma's ass

"More more fucking spank the shit out of me!" Irma yelled as her ass was bright red and her pussy gushed out juices

"Better idea" Naruto said turning Irma over so she was on her back as he then got up and kneeled having his dick close to Irma's face "Taranee hit her tits" he said to the submissive fire guardian who did as she was told and ruthlessly hit the water guardian's tits

Irma began to cum from the aggressive sexual assault she was recieving blacking out from such overwhelming pleasure

Naruto walked over to the hot tub and sat down in the warm water "Taranee come here" he said with a smile

Taranee ripped off her bikini as she walked over to Naruto with nothing but lust in her eyes

"Stop" Naruto said making Taranee halt her approach as she stood in the hot tub waiting for Naruto to tell her what to do

Naruto got up and got behind Taranee groping her right breast with one hand and began fingering her pussy with his other hand "I want you to tell me what you are Taranee" he said whispering into her ear then began kissing her neck hoping to leave a mark

"Your slut Naruto" Taranee said panting as he increased his fingering speed "so please fuck me fill all my holes until I'm a drooling mess" she said begging as she panted

"Good girl" Naruto said whispering into her ear as he thrusted his dick all the way into Taranee making her scream in pleasure, he then placed her against the edge of the hot tub so she was now on her back, he then took his dickout of her pussy then plunged it into her ass

"Oh my god you are the best please shot ropes of your cum into me please fill me up till my ass, womb, and pussy are filled and they can't handle anymore cum!" Taranee said in lust filled excitement

"Oh trust me I will and much more my little slut" Naruto said as he knew Taranee got excited from demeaning sexual comments toward herself

Taranee felt her rectum get filled with Naruto's cum making her moan as she always felt fulfilled by Naruto painting her inner walls

Naruto pulled Taranee into a passionate kiss before he started to suck on her breasts changing between them as he was now fucking Taranee's pussy again "Taranee" he said wanting her attention

"Yes my love" Taranee said with a pleasured smile

"I want you to get on all fours and lick Irma's pussy as I finish off your slutty pussy" Naruto said seeing the happy smile on Taranee's face as she got up and did what she was told as she began licking Irma's cum filled pussy and moaned into it as Naruto reentered her dominating her making his claim on her body reminding her he owned her body and had absolute control over it not even needing to ask permission to do what he wanted to it as she surrendered herself to him

 **(Lemon end)**

(earlier in Heatherfield)

Hunter ran through alleyways in panic not understanding what was happening to him but even in all his panic he stopped as he saw a truck full of caged dogs all barking to be released, Hunter growled as he recognized the truck and unknowingly began to shrink back to normal

A man next to the truck saw Hunter and smirked as he walked over to Hunter and grabbed him by his collar removing it not knowing that wouldn't make a difference as Hunter had multiple seals on him so Naruto could find him, he then placed Hunter inside a cage in the truck and took off

Bee and Orube soon arrived as they followed the trail of grass and flowers which soon ended

"What the hell are we even chasing?" Bee asked not knowing what could do this

"I don't know" Orube said equally confused till she noticed something at the end of the trail and when she bent down to pick it up she was surprised as she it was Hunter's collar "but I know who" she said showing Bee the collar

"What's going on yo?" Bee said a little confused as to what was happening to the little dog

Orube looked around for Hunter but to no avail till she heard a lot of loud barks coming from the inside of a truck

Bee saw where Orube's eye landed and instantly knew what she was thinking, so he took out a kunai and sprayed some ink on it so it would be easy to track and threw it at the truck


	39. Chapter 39

**(LEMON WARNING )**

(some island in the Carribian)

Naruto was currently in a changing room as they had arrived at an island and did a little shopping for souvenirs and clothing, he had gotten some new swim trunks which he was putting on now as they were heading to the beach after they all finished and just as he was about to leave the changing room Hay Lin burst in and pushed him against the wall looking extremely hot and bothered as she panted feverishly wearing a light blue triangle string bikini that seemed a size to small for her

"Naruto please" Hay Lin said as she rubbed her breasts against Naruto's exposed chest "my pussy needs you Naruto" she said as her pussy's juices could be seen trailing down her legs

"What's up with you Hay Lin" Naruto asked as this was out of character for her

"I just need you Naruto my pussy misses your dick" Hay Lin said as her pussy ached whenever she heard or saw Naruto fucking one of the others or just whenever

"Alright but if you want it you'll have to work for it" Naruto said taking his dick out which Hay Lin stared at lustfully at Naruto's member and knew he wanted her to suck it so she wasted no time sucking it with gusto

'Man what happened to the innocent girl I knew' Naruto thought as Hay Lin hadn't changed personality wise just sexualy as she was shy and vanilla when it came to sex, but now she acted like his own personal nympho yet still retained her innocence except when it came to sexual acts even now she was giving him an innocent look as she pumped his dick into her mouth, he then grabbed her head and manhandled her making her take in all of his dick as he came down her throat

Hay Lin felt all of Naruto's load go down her throat as it entered and filled up her stomach 'god I can't get enough' she thought wanting more of his cum

Naruto took his dick out of Hay Lin's mouth much to her displeasure but made it up to her by picking her up pressed her back against the wall of the changing room moved her swimsuit bottoms to expose her pussy and thrusted into her

Hay Lin would've moaned loudly if Naruto hadn't pressed his hand against her mouth to silence her moans

(with Irma)

"Where is he?" Irma asked herself as the others had already left for the beach but hadn't seen Naruto leave the store as she waited by the entrance receiving may perverted looks and stares in her V-neck short sleeved bikini the bottom piece was very tight squeezing her ass tightly as she wanted Naruto to stare at it wanting him to want her at that moment, as soon as she walked by the changing rooms she heard some banging and when she went to inspect it she looked in the changing room she saw Naruto fucking Hay Lin who had her legs wrapped around his waist

"Hay Lin you need to be quiet if you don't we'll get caught" Naruto said between breaths as he panted

"To late for that babe" Irma said as she walked inside and closed the door "look at you Hay Lin taking it like a champ" she said impressed by how Hay Lin was performing

"Well if you are gonna watch then how about you help me get Hay Lin off" Naruto asked not even ceasing his thrusts into Hay Lin

Irma did as she was asked as she walked over and began kissing Hay Lin as she began groping both her tits

Hay Lin became very tight from the treatment and pleasure she was receiving cumming along with Naruto

As Hay Lin got back on her feet her pussy was immediately assaulted by Irma's tongue as she ate Naruto's cum out of her pussy "you two taste amazing" Irma said as she swallowed the combined juices of Naruto and Hay Lin

Naruto was closely watching Irma's ass as she ate out Hay Lin and decided to give it a hard slap watching it bounce as she moaned loudly "take it off you naughty slut" he said as knew Irma liked the rough treatment

"Yes papi" Irma said giving him a wink as she slowly took off her swimsuit bottoms and pressed her hands against the wall before she began shaking her ass expectantly

Naruto soon approached and pressed his dick against Irma's pussy lips and just as he was about to enter Irma Hay Lin came from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck "wreck her Naruto make her beg for your dick and then do the same to me so we can both be stuffed with your cum" Hay Lin said as she kissed Naruto's neck as she wanted to be fucked furiously by him

"I like this new attitude" Irma said as it was very hot to see Hay Lin act so sexy and desperate "please fuck me mi amor" she begged as Naruto's tip was the only thing inside of her and she wanted his entire dick inside her

"Don't need to tell me twice" Naruto said as he began fucking her furiously and reached into her bikini top and fondled her breasts erotically as he massaged them and pinched her nipples hearing her loud moans and pants made him smile, he continues his sexual assault on her body making her gush out her juices

Hay Lin went up to Irma and began to make out with her as she had been a little neglected and soon lost control of her lust and basically began to hump herself against Irma

Irma kissed Hay Lin back and started pinching her nipples making Hay Lin moan into their kiss

"One more round were pushing our luck" Naruto said as they had been in this room a long time

"Please fuck me one more time Naruto" Hay Lin said beggingly needing his dick to fill her up once more

'It really makes me hard when they beg' Naruto thought becoming more erect "ok" he said getting on his back

The girls rushed over to his body Hay Lin sadeling herself on his dick while Irma saddled herself on his mouth

"We make a good team" Hay Lin said bouncing on Naruto's dick hastily

"You bet" Irma said pulling Hay Lin into another kiss

A knock was heard at the door making everyone panic as they grabbed their clothing and grabbed Naruto as he teleported them out

 **(LEMON END)**

(heatherfield)

Hunter was currently locked in a cage inside a large room full of other caged animals, he stared at his two bowls which was filled with dirty water and old food

"Hey Thomas glad you can make it" a man who was sitting by the door said as a businessman with red hair showed up

"I always like to inspect the merchandise" Thomas said as he looked at each cage as he walked by them "so when's the next big fight" he asked looking at the man by the door

"A week" the man said surely

"Well let's see how much fight each of these little guys have" Thomas said as he thinks he'd seen enough

(bookstore)

"We're so dead if we don't find Hunter" Bee said foreboding what Naruto would do to them

"What's worse is how we might find him" Orube said as they lost the truck as it went to a crowded part of Heatherfield, but when they notified the police they were informed that they caught the man but the truck was empty and when the man confessed he told the police he sold them to an illegal underground dog fighting ring

Bee got angry just hearing that because even though he and Hunter never got along very well he wasn't about to let him be abused, he didn't even realize that he was unleashing

The book that affected Hunter had begun to glow again as it seemed to be awakened by Bee's lightning making the mark that was similar to Will's when she transformed glow

(later with Naruto)

"What is that?" Naruto said as he saw a large black cloud approach the island from a good distance away 'something is off with that storm cloud' he thought as he felt something 'inside' the cloud 'gonna need Will and Hay Lin' he thought as a wind and lightning user seemed like the best bets for stopping a storm

(later)

"How was this a good idea?" Will asked as they dodged numerous bolts of lightning

"It's better than letting it get to the island" Naruto said as he absorbed a lightning bolt 'what kinda lightning is this' he thought as it wasn't natural but seemed to be coming from the cloud

"It just won't go away" Hay Lin said as he blasted wind through it and created a vortex

They were all interrupted as they heard a loud caw noise coming from the cloud and multiple bolts of lightning struck the same location and in the place of the lightning strike was a bird man the body of a man except with the head and arms having bird features

'This is getting weird' Naruto thought as he dealt with a lava monster days ago and now a lightning one 'this isn't the hag that I know for sure' he thought as it seemed impossible that she was tracking their movements thanks to the hiraishin 'so what is this and are there more' he thought as if the lava creature was fire and the lightning creature represented lightning it meant there were three more elemental creatures

The lightning creature grew impatient and opened its beak mouth and fired a ball of lightning at the three which they luckily dodged

Will was able to absorb the excess energy of the blast of lightning and when she fired a blast of lightning at it, it absorbed her lightning getting bigger 'fuck me' she thought realising that she was basically useless for this kind've opponent knowing she and it could absorb the others energy

"Will stay close to Hay Lin" Naruto said as he had a similar thought to Will and knew it'd be best for her to stay close to Hay Lin as she couldn't absorb the attacks and if her attacks were weaker then the creatures it would pierce right through her wind

"Got it" Will said getting close to Hay Lin

The creature flew directly toward Naruto throwing punches at him and as Naruto blocked each one he felt a discharge of energy 'this thing can't hold a charge' he thought as he could feel the electrical discharge as it exerted itself, but suddenly it disappeared and soon reappeared behind him 'what was that?' he thought not understanding how the creature got behind him

The creature suddenly roared and lightning erupted everywhere in the cloud

'It's the cloud' Naruto thought in realization 'the creature isn't just this thing it's the cloud' he thought as the creature seemed to be able to manipulate the cloud

"Naruto what're we gonna do" Hay Lin asked behind Will who absorbed lightning bolts heading toward them

"I have an idea" Naruto said extending his hand creating a rasenshuriken "Hay Lin you know what to do" he yelled out

"Got it" Hay Lin said as she extended her creating a giant rasengan before she started adding her wind

Naruto got a good distance away as Hay Lin rushed the creature hitting the creature dead center in it's chest just as Naruto threw it at the creatures back the two attacks started creating a massive vortex of wind disrupting the cloud destroying the creature and the cloud

(later on Naruto's yacht)

"You got to fucking with me" Naruto said arriving on his ship seeing a bunch of men with guns on his ship

The men all aimed their guns at Naruto and the girls

"Girls becarful as you fuck these guys up but not damage the ship" Naruto said as he could only assume all these men were pirates

"Those girls will fetch a hefty price" one man said getting some smirks from the others

Naruto instantly became enraged "fuck it use your powers" he said pulling the men's guns toward him using his rinnegan

Taranee soon waved her hands which glowed red and melted the front of the guns making them incapable of firing their ammunition, the other girls soon use their powers on the pirates sending them overboard running and screaming away from the ship

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

(later)

"Hey Cornelia" Will said sitting in the corner of Cornelia's room on the ship sitting in the dark till Cornelia turned on the light, Will was wearing thigh high leather high heeled boots and a leather one piece that had long sleeves while also holding a riding crop

"Ugh hey Will" Cornelia said curious as to why Will was wearing what she was wearing and felt both aroused and a little afraid by it

"Do you know why I'm here Cornelia" Will asked inspecting her riding crop

"No" Cornelia said feeling like she shouldn't have answered

"That's too bad" Will said getting up walking up to Cornelia inspecting her body up and down before she placed the riding crop down and began groping Cornelia's tits

"Do you like them" Cornelia asked with confidence as Will groped her only to be silenced by Will's lips as she pulled Cornelia into a very deep kiss

Will pulled away from the kiss and saw the massive blush on Cornelia's face "strip" she said grabbing her riding crop

Cornelia stripped down to her bra and panties and became very nervous what Will would do to her and was soon hit on her breast by Will's riding crop

"When I said strip I meant everything" Will said seriously

Cornelia took of her bra and panties and was soon examined by Will very closely

"Very nice Cornelia now" Will said as she sat down spreading her legs revealing her one piece crotch area revealed Will's glistening pussy "now lick it" she said dominantly

Cornelia wasted no time and went down on her licking Will hastily

"That's enough" Will said as she struck Cornelia's ass with the riding crop and looked at Cornelia's face liking that it was covered in her cum, she soon put on a strapon and approached Cornelia "get on all fours on your bed" she ordered

Cornelia did as she was told, but became nervous when Will was rubbing the strapon on her ass till Will plunged it into her pussy

"You aren't allowed to cum Cornelia" Will said making Cornelia look back to her in surprise "you can only cum when you submit to me" she said in a deadly serious tone as she thrusted into Cornelia "be my bitch Naruto's slut do whatever he or I tell you and I'll allow you to cum like the desperate whore you are" she said knowing Cornelia was close

"I submit" Cornelia screamed in pleasure wanting to cum

"Prove it" Will said wanting proof of her submitment

"Mistress" Cornelia screamed as she climaxed all over Will's strapon

'Good enough' Will thought taking the strapon off and struck Cornelia's ass again with the riding crop "get on the floor and sit like a dog" she said as Cornelia did what she was told "here you go" she said placing a collar on her that said 'Naruto's Bitch' and put a ring gag around her mouth then grabbed the leash that was already hooked on the collar "now we're gonna walk all the way to Naruto's room _but_ you'll be walking on all fours like a good _bitch_ " she said with a smirk as she wanted Cornelia to be a bitch in every way

Cornelia blushed furiously as Will 'walked' her to Naruto's room passing by the girls room luckily none of them coming out

"Oh before I forget" Will said taking out her phone and aimed it at Cornelia "pose for me bitch" she said raising her riding crop to show she was serious

Cornelia did as she was told and posed for Will as she took many shots of her in many positions each being very sexy and erotic, she was very embarassed as she shed a few tears as she was hating herself for loving this so much

"Cornelia" Elyon said seeing her best friend nude on the floor like a pet

"Oh Elyon perfect timing" Will said with a smile "I was just breaking in Cornelia about to show her off to Naruto" she said pulling the leash pulling Cornelia forward

"Oh Cornelia" Elyon said getting on her knees seeing her best friend being treated like a pet "this is such a good look on you" she said with a wicked smirk surprising Cornelia unable to say anything with the ring gag preventing her from speaking

"And it'll be a good look on you" Will said intending to put Elyon in the same state as Cornelia "so will you do as your told or will I have to do this the hard way" she asked with a smirk liking either option

"You think you can tame me" Elyon asked with a defiant tone

"No I know I can Cornelia restrain this little slut" Will said as Cornelia did as she was told and restrained her best friend "now to get rid of these" she said ripping of Elyon's shirt and skirt she had been wearing leaving her nude "no panties or bra" she asked with a smirk

"Well according to Naruto I'm his slutty queen so I figured I'd make his job easier" Elyon said a little proudly

"Well let's see how true that is" Will said with a smirk as she got on her knees in front of Elyon "Cornelia play with her tits" she said as she eating Elyon out

Cornelia did as she was told and groped Elyon as Will ate her out watching as her best friend moaned

"This the best you got" Elyon asked sweating a little and restraining her moans

Will stopped her assault on Elyon's pussy and looked at the naked queen "well I guess if this isn't enough I just might call the others to watch you get fucked" she said making Elyon freeze up

Elyon's pussy moistened a little from the thought of that happening but she didn't want the other girls to see her in this state and lowered her head in embarrassment

Will smirked seeing Elyon lower her head seeing it as a sign of her defeat "Cornelia I want you to play with this slut till I get back and if I find out she gives you _any_ trouble spank her" she said walking away

(few minutes later)

"Now Elyon hold still" Will said pushing in a cat tail anal plug into Elyon's ass her moans being silenced as she kissed Cornelia's cunt "and for your ears and collar" she said placing cat ears on her head and placed the collar around Elyon's neck which said 'Naruto's Kitty' and then placed a ring gag over her mouth like Cornelia "oh and before I forget pose Elyon" she said takinging slutty pictures of Elyon like she did Cornelia then the both of them together before they went to Naruto's room and when the three arrived they saw him in only shorts doing pull ups watching the sweat on his body glisten over his hard muscles

'God that body' the three horny women thought getting wet from the sight of them

"Hey Will-" Naruto was saying till he stopped mid sentence seeing how the three girls were _dressed_

(few minutes later)

"I know you were sadistic but this is insane" Naruto said taking off Cornelia's and Elyon's collars and gags

"Well I was bored" Will said as she was very horny and bored and just decided she'd have a threeway with someone she hadn't with

"Seriously" Naruto asked incredulously as he didn't know the limit of Will's perversity

"Yep" Will said as easily as breathing

"Look will I think you went to far so as punishment me and Cornelia and elyon are gonna punish you" Naruto said as they dragged Will to his bed fully intending to make sure she learned her lesson


	40. Chapter 40

**(LEMON WARNING)**

'Oh shit" Will thought remembering what happened last night and realized she was tied up and gagged, her pussy feeling raw from Naruto's rough treatment from last night and how full it felt with a vibrator in it, she saw Cornelia and Elyon giving Naruto a blowjob 'those sluts' she thought as she was unable to talk due to the ball gag in her mouth

"How's it feel Will to be the slut this time around" Elyon said happy that the tables have turned "Cornelia make sure this slut sees as our man fucks me do whatever you want to her" she planting a kiss on Will's cheek

Cornelia made sure Will's face was in a position where she could clearly see Elyon riding Naruto as she began to pinch one of Will's nipples before she started fingering her denying her the pleasure of release

"Pour your seed into me" Elyon said beggingly

"My slutty queen seems very needy" Naruto said as he thrusted into her harder as he came inside her

"Me next foxy" Cornelia said approaching Naruto

"Look at you wet and desperate to be filled with his cock" Elyon said coming face to face with Will

Will just glared in response still gaged

"Just look at my pussy" Elyon said showing her pussy which cum leaked out of "you want this cum don't you" she said as she saw the hungry look on Will's face "don't worry you'll get a taste" she said undoing Will's gag and immediately sat on her face making Will eat her out

Naruto was roughly thrusting into Cornelia as she clawed his back trying to keep a good grip on him

"I'm cumming!" Cornelia yelled as Naruto proceeded to pin her to the bed and came deeply inside her

Naruto looked over to Will and saw her at the end of her rope with after atting Elyon out, he approached her as Elyon got off her "have you learned your lesson?" he asked her sounding stern

"Yes fuck me please" Will said beggingly needing relief

"Who's in charge?" Naruto asked rubbing his dick between her pussy lips

"You you own my body like all these other sluts we're just holes for your cock needing to be stuffed with your cum" Will said wanting to be fucked

"Good little slut" Naruto said entering her roughly as he started thrusting into her

"It's kinda funny how far we've come as friends" Elyon said never thinking they'd be this kinda close as she began eating out Cornelia

"Just shut up and eat me out" Cornelia said as she ate out Elyon

Will screamed out in pleasure as she climaxed dropping dead as Naruto got off of her

"Enough already!" Irma said yelling as she pounded on the wall

"Either spread the love or get out here for breakfast!" Taranee said as she was tired of the ship rocking

All four of them laugh "they have a point lets go eat" Naruto said as they got dressed

(later)

"The fuck happened last night?" Irma asked as they ate breakfast

"Will was being bad and Naruto _punished_ her" Elyon said with a smirk as she rubbed her thighs together shivering as she remembered the pleasure she felt from last night

"Isn't that normal for Will?" Hay Lin asked getting some laughs from the others

"Yeah yeah laugh it up" Will said with a smirk as she enjoyed it when Naruto _punished_ her

"Hope you guys like our newest destination" Naruto asked them with a smirk

"Where are we?" Taranee asked curiously

"Nowhere special just Rome" Naruto said as the girls scream in excitement especially Cornelia as Rome was famous for her favorite thing...shoes

 **(LEMON END)**

(later)

Naruto was currently enjoying eating some gelato after a few hours of shopping

"Man this stuff is amazing" Hay Lin said as she liked sweet things and gelato was amazing

"Where to next?" Naruto asked as he wondered what they wanted to see in Rome

"Oh the colosseum" Cornelia said as she liked the gladiator fights she saw on tv thinking they were cool

"Oh sounds interesting" Taranee said wanting to see the historical sight

"Well I'm gonna get some souvenirs" Will said as she and the others went to get souvenirs

(heatherfield)

"Let's go in and grab him" Bee said as he was growing anxious as Naruto was gonna be back in a few weeks and if Hunter wasn't in tip top shape he'd kill them, they tracked his location to an old abandoned building

"Yeah just one thing to do" Orube said as she made a call to the police about this location

(later inside)

"Mr.V we got cops incoming" a thug said to the man in charge

"Good to have people in high places" Mr.V said as he had contacts in certain areas of the law to inform him of anything or anyone plotting against him "kill the dogs and take off" he said carelessly having no regard for the imprisoned animals

Hunter understood what the man said and began to panic and started clawing at the cage he was trapped in not willing to give up like his master, his determination allowed him to draw on his power

"Stop being a pain you mutt" a thug said as he kicked the cage Hunter was in

Hunter began to grow as his body changed like it did when he first transformed and soon he broke out of the cage glaring at his captors

"Good luck boys" Mr.V said walking away not really caring what happened to them

(later)

"Hunter calm down boy" Orube said as she and Bee just arrived in disguised so they wouldn't be recognized, when they got inside they saw Hunter having some blood stain his fur as he bit into multiple thugs even throwing one out the window

"It's us boy" Bee said as he knew he and Hunter didn't get along he knew that the dog would recognize him

Hunter glared at them having bloody red eyes as he had been dehydrated and was given minimal amounts of dirty water and was starved and teased with food in his cage

"Hunter it's us we won't hurt you" Orube said slowly approaching him as he growled at her

Hunter's growling soon began to lessen as he recognized Bee and Orube

"Say goodnight mutt" a thug said pulling a gun out firing at Hunter

Bee didn't have time to think at he engulfed his body in lightning and dashed toward Hunter pushing him out the way the bullet going right through his arm

Orube saw the bullet hole in Bee's arm then saw nothing but red as she then pounced on the thug beating him harshly

They soon herd sirens and left while also unlocking all the cages letting all the animals out

(later)

"I swear you are so reckless" Orube said as she bandaged Bee's arm

"So I've been told" Bee said with a smirk "so what do we do with him?" he asked looking at the transformed Hunter

"We need to find out how he changed in the first place" Orube said as Hunter got up and walked them to a section in the library and pulled out a book with his teeth

"What is this?" Orube said as she examined the book seeing it was magic in origin

"Those are seals" Bee said as he saw the seals along the edges 'Naruto must've place the there' he thought seeing as that was the most plausible explanation "I'm gonna call Naruto" he said seeing if he could get some information

(later with Naruto)

"That thing? listen be careful that thing is seriously unstable" Naruto said as when he bought the bookstore he checked each book to make sure they weren't magical like the book that teleported them to the library in Meridian, he found a book that had unstable elemental energy and decided to seal it's context "I reinforced it with sage chakra so we should be good why do you ask?" he asked, curious as to how they found the book in the library

(with Orube)

"No reason" Orube said as she took the phone from Bee earlier as she watched Bee and Hunter fight

"So your a sage puppy now huh?" Bee said jokingly before Hunter bit him

They were interrupted as the element symbol for earth soon glowed on the book

(with Naruto)

'Wonder why she needed to know about that crap book' Naruto thought wondering curiously about the book he sealed a long time ago 'wonder if it has anything to do with these things me and the girls have been fighting' he thought curiously as the book may have possessed other qualities he may not have been unaware of

"Man could you imagine fighting here?" Taranee said as they were dead center in the ring of a colosseum

"I can" Naruto said as it sounded kinda cool to fight other people with nothing but your own skill or fight lions or other dangerous acts

"How about you dress up as a gladiator? they wore next to nothing" Cornelia asked flirtatiously as a bunch of earth started moving unknown to the three

Stones soon to gather and build up forming a stone lion three times the size of a regular lion as it soon started walking into the stadium getting everyone's attention

'Oh fuck' the three of them thought as they saw the lion approach them

"Really gotta see if that book is fucking with me" Naruto said mumbling to himself as with the elementals he fought previously he was curious if the book was linked "do you girls think you can fight this thing" he asked as he was limited as they were at a collessum and luckily enough it was empty but any huge explosion or quake would draw a lot of unwanted attention

"Well were in our normal forms so maybe" Taranee said weighing their odds

"Screw that I say bring it on" Cornelia said thinking this would be fun

The stone lion stocked them like prey and when it looked at them it pounced

"I always wanted to do this" Naruto said as he summoned his red and black sage cloak "c'mon litter box" he said waving his sage cloak

The stone lion charged toward Naruto and when it made contact Naruto burst into smoke and the sage cloak was wrapped around the lion's face and when it removed the cloak from it's face it was bombarded with fireballs and as soon as they dissipated Cornelia got in close and punched it in its face making some cracks appear

"Any ideas how to kill this thing?" Cornelia asked curiously as the way they were approaching this wasn't doing much

"Well we could do something I read on greek mythology" Naruto said suggesting something he read when he got interested in the topic when Taranee did a paper on the subject

"I'm all ears" Cornelia said as the stone lion stared them down

"Hey Taranee remember the nemean lion?" Naruto asked the fire guardian

"The one Hercules slew yeah" Taranee said as she remembered the details of the story

"Wanna fill me in" Cornelia asked not aware of the moment in history they were talking about

"Think you can crush that thing- with your hands" Naruto asked wondering if she was strong enough

Cornelia thought for a moment as she hadn't really used her super strength in a fight in her human form and she assumed her strength was a quarter of her guardian strength or even half strength if she applied magic and chakra she could reach half strength "yeah" she said having confidence in herself

The stone lion pounced toward Naruto

'Well this makes things easier' Naruto as he made clones and grabbed the stone lion's front paws "do your thing Cornelia" he said as he felt the stone creature trying to shake him off

"You got it" Cornelia said as she jumped behind it and wrapped her arms around its neck like a chokehold and started squeezing it's neck as hard as she could and soon as it struggled its face began to crack and soon its head broke off as it and its body crumbled to dust

"Those gladiators must've been real good" Naruto said a little tired from the physical confrontation with the stone lion "you get all the shoes you want" he said to Cornelia who screamed in excitement

Taranee pouts getting Naruto's attention

"I'll get you stuff too" Naruto said as even though Taranee liked to shop she liked things that were challenging

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

(later)

Taranee was currently in her room reading a book Naruto got her and was curious when Cornelia walked in wearing a black corset, black revealing panties, black mesh stocking, and black heels "what's up Cornelia" she asked wondering what she needed as she checked her out admiring her figure

"Nothing much I'm feeling frisky" Cornelia said as she walked up to Taranee grabbing her ass squeezing it as she began making out with Taranee causing her to drop her book

'Hope you know what your in for Cornelia' Taranee thought talking to Cornelia mentally remembering how this went last time

'Oh I know' Cornelia thought as she then started to show Taranee many graphic sexual mental images of her being dominated by her

Taranee in her stunned state was unaware that Cornelia ripped her clothes off exposing her nude body

"I got you an outfit so we can give our man a little show" Cornelia said showing Taranee a red version of her outfit

Taranee put on an outfit and saw that it was a little tight on her body especially on her ass

"I can see why Naruto likes your ass so much" Cornelia said licking her lips as she was about to spank it before Taranee stop her by grabbing her hand

"Remember Cornelia you have to earn it" Taranee said as she was far from easy

Cornelia pushed Taranee onto her bed as they began making out, she then went down and moved Taranee's panties aside and began to eat her out

"Oh you're doing great Cornelia" Taranee said enjoying Cornelia's service 'her mouth is good for something at least' she thought to herself thinking Cornelia talked a lot

"Glad I'm not disappointing" Cornelia said as she parted from Taranee's lower lips and then continued to eat her out causing Taranee to scream out in pleasure as she came

Taranee roughly grabbed Cornelia's breasts "I want a taste" she said sucking on Cornelia's breasts

"Such a good girl" Cornelia said with a smirk as she manipulated some vines and surprised Taranee as they restrained her "it's time to make you submit to me Taranee" she said placing Taranee on her lap

"Oh please I'm not easy to dominate Cornelia" Taranee said with a smirk which soon disappeared as Cornelia spanked her with her incredible strength making her tear up a bit

"Liked that huh?" Cornelia asked with a smirk

Taranee looked at her panting defiantly not willing to submit just yet

"Answer me when I'm talking to you slut" Cornelia said spanking her again

Taranee shook her head defiantly

Cornelia spanked both Taranee's ass cheeks harshly causing the fire guardian to cum hard

"Please do that again" Taranee said beggingly with tears as she loved the harsh stinging sensation in her ass

"You know what it'll cost you" Cornelia said with a smirk as she groped Taranee's ass

Taranee trembled as her pussy poured out juices "alright you win I submit" she said as she submitted to Cornelia

"Good now eat me out slut" Cornelia said ordering Taranee as she undid her bindings

Taranee did as instructed and ate out Cornelia licking her pussy with great haste

"Such a good pet" Cornelia said patting Taranee's head "why don't you call me master like a good little bitch?" she said spanking Taranee's ass

"Yo" Naruto said walking in seeing both girls in their current attire "why wasn't I invited earlier?" he asked a little annoyed

"Let's fix that" Cornelia said as she and Taranee helped him out of his clothes as they kissed his chest getting down on their knees and began to kiss his dick in worship savoring the taste

"I love my life" Naruto said with a smile, causing the other two to smile

"Let's show him what we can do Taranee" Cornelia said as she whispered something into Taranee's ear as they then began to take turns taking his dick into their mouths and after awhile he coats them in his seed, after he was done cuming they started licking each other clean

"You girls still up for more?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"I finally got her to submit help me break her in" Cornelia said whispering into Naruto's ear "Taranee come here and ride him like the bitch in heat you are" she said pushing Naruto down on the bed, she smirked as Taranee did as instructed as she looked through Taranee's closet and found her sex toys at the bottom, she took a strapon and a pair of handcuffs, she looked at Taranee and smiled as she saw her bouncing on and off Naruto's dick as he groped and spanked her ass

"God I love you" Taranee said as she had a very pleasured look on her face as she drooled

Naruto spanked her even harder than before making her ass shine bright red, he then noticed Cornelia stealthily approach Taranee from behind wearing a strapon

"I'm gonna enjoy this" Cornelia said whispering into Taranee's ear as she shoved the strapon into her ass

Taranee tensed from the suddenness of the strapon entering her ass

"Be a good girl" Cornelia said licking Taranee's neck as she began thrusting into her

"Oh my god" Taranee said moaning out loud

"You like this don't you?" Cornelia asked Taranee

"Yes I love it I love being used like a slut" Taranee said as her pussy poured out juices from being penetrated in both her holes

'She's the tightest she's ever been' Naruto thought as he restrains himself from coming he began sucking on her sensitive tits

Taranee's eyes rolled back into her head as she screamed loudly as she climaxed alongside Naruto and soon passed out but not before Naruto and Cornelia kissed her cheeks

"Your turn now Cornelia" Naruto said with the handcuffs she had between his fingers

Cornelia smirks and turned around having her hands behind her back as Naruto put the handcuffs on her "you gonna make me your prey foxy?" she asked teasingly

Naruto growled a little "bend over you slut" he said as she raised her lower body as she lied face down on the bed exposing both her holes, Naruto grabbed a nearby vibrator and shoved it inside Cornelia's pussy and turned it on high as he shoved his dick inside her ass causing Cornelia to moan in pleasure

"Give me everything you got" Cornelia said beggingly wanting him to treat her as his property and do whatever he wished to it

Naruto grabbed her head and pulled her into a rather rough and primal kiss

'I love being helpless to him' Cornelia thought happily even though she knew she couldn't do a thing to stop it not that she'd want to

Naruto grabbed her breasts roughly squeezing them "look at you with your giant tits you love being my whore don't you?" he asked pinching both her nipples as he thrusted into her

"Fuck yes! I love being your cumdumpster!" Cornelia yelled in pleasure

"God I love when you submit" Naruto said increasing his thrust as he felt like he was gonna cum

"I'm gonna cum!" Cornelia said panting as she felt like she was at the end of her rope

"Me too" Naruto said as he started sucking her neck hoping to leave a mark on her as they both climaxed and went to sleep with Taranee

(with Hunter)

Hunter was sticking his head in the water as he stood above it full of curiosity as he never thought he could do this until Bee showed him

"He's really enjoying that trick" Orube said on the porch next to Bee

"It's slowly goes away after a few days" Bee said as he trained Hunter in some basic ninja skills hoping it would assist in him gaining control over his powers "you got pretty emotional when that guy shot me" he said teasingly

"It's because I care about you you ass" Orube said muttering under her breath

Bee gained a look of surprise as she said that then genuinely smiled "I like you to" he said causing her to blush as she decided to just hug his arm having a small smirk


	41. Chapter 41

(ship)

"So where to next?" Taranee asked as they all relaxed on deck

"Rio" Naruto said nonchalantly

"Rio" Taranee said excitedly as Rio has always been a place she wanted to visit for it's exotic culture

"All in favor of our man in a speedo say aye" Irma said with a wicked perverted grin

"Aye" all the girls there said giving Naruto a perverted look

"Nay" Naruto said feeling a little uncomfortable

"Put it on" they yelled holding a black speedo that came out of nowhere

"How about Hell no" Naruto said activating his rinnegan

"Hell yes" the girls said glaring at him to do it

' **Run you idiot run'** Kurama yelled to Naruto mentally

Naruto decided to take Kurama's advice and ran

"You can run but you can't hide!" Will yelled as they gave chase

(later at the Rio Grande nature center state park)

"This place is amazing" Elyon said taking in the beauty of nature along with the sights and sounds

"And look what I brought you" Naruto said taking out Elyon's sketch book

"You're the best" Elyon said then looked at Naruto weirdly for a moment

"What?" Naruto asked before he looked up and saw an orange bird on his head 'huh this has never happened before' he thought as this has happened before but usually in sage mode not in his natural state "how you doing little guy?" he asked as it jumped on his shoulder nuzzling into his neck

"Aw" Elyon said finding this adorable "oh hold still let me draw this" she said immediately begging to draw Naruto and his bird companion

Naruto smiled as Elyon enjoyed herself then became nervous as a flock of birds of various colors began to approach him 'shit' he thought knowing what would happen as they all got on top of him 'at least they haven't shitted on me' he thought glad about that fact

Elyon just smiled as she was amazed by how animals acted around her boyfriend

(later)

"I thought you'd find this boring" Naruto said as he and Hay Lin were hangliding

"Nah I mean look at the sights" Hay Lin said as she looked at the sight enjoying the activity even though she could fly

Naruto smiled as he always enjoyed her positivity and soon saw the first orange bird from before flying beside them 'I swear this bird is crazy' he thought as he enjoyed animals company but this was clingy

"Aw he's cute" Hay Lin said seeing the orange bird

(Kandrakar)

Orube was on her way out of the temple as she had just reported to the Oracle but was stopped by Luba

"We need to talk my pupil" Luba said seriously

"What is it master" Orube said feeling slightly uncomfortable about her master's presence

"You've grown rather... _attached_ to the mumbling idiot" Luba said referring to Bee "I do not approve" she said not noticing Orube clench her fists

"Now what about the other one the fox child" Luba asked referring to Naruto making Orube's temper begin to rise

"I told the Oracle all there is to know there is nothing else to tell" Orube said trying to calm down

Luba began to growl from the lack of any useful information she could use against the jinchuriki "he's obviously hiding something" she said in frustration "and you've been distracted by that idiot" she said "I trained you to be the perfect warrior of Kandrakar" she said furiously

"Shut up!" Orube said angrily "I am not your pawn I am human you see only darkness and evil in others but why not look at yourself" she said walking away

Luba became enraged as Orube walked away

"I agree with her Luba" the Oracle said in a displeased tone frowning at her in disappointment "it's unbecoming of a council member to act in such a way be wary of your actions Luba" he said warningly

Luba became enraged at the disrespect she was receiving, she approaches the room for the aurameres and continued her study in their change as she had been planning to syphon the aurameres power for a long time and when she tried to syphon them she found that four of the aurameres for earth, water, air, and fire had seen a trail of magic leading outside the temple to four different mountain locations "interesting" she said with a smirk

(with Bee)

"Ok lets see if I have this right" Bee said examining the seals on the book attempting to repair the seal and stop it's randomness 'god damn this seal is complex' he thought amazed and cursing Naruto's seal design around the book, he applied a seal to the seal array hoping it would repair it and after a few moments of calm nothingness the book seemed to go out of control the symbols for water and wind shining brightly

'Shit' Bee thought not liking as the light died down and saw Orube show up via fold

"You're taking me on a date" Orube said walking past him

'That was sudden' Bee thought not really complaining

"Now!" Orube yelled from the distance

(with Naruto)

Naruto was currently sitting on a surfboard enjoying the waves watching with a semi pervy grin as the girls played volleyball

Unknown to Naruto a very large deadly serpent-like creature swam under him it moved its tail in position behind Naruto and wrapped it around his neck pulling him down

'The fuck is this' Naruto thought not feeling anything and was perplexed as the water felt solid and untangible as well 'fuck this' he thought sending a low level of lightning chakra through the water shocking the creature making retreat allowing him to rise to the surface to breath, when he looked at beach with the girls he saw what appeared to be a sandstorm

(with the girls)

"The fuck is this?" Irma yelled through the strong wind blowing past them

"Hold on!" Hay Lin yelled as she created a dome around them keeping the air around them normal and preventing the violent winds from blowing at them

"Girls you see that?" Cornelia said as they saw a silhouette through the sandy wind "is that a lion" she asked having already dealt with on previously making out it's feline body

"No it's a bird" Will said as she saw the head of a bird and wings

'Why do those two things together sound so familiar' Taranee thought knowing she heard of something like that before

The silhouette began to approach and soon a bird like claw came and attacked the dome

'Thank god Naruto rented out this part of the beach' Will thought holding up the heart transforming the girls into their guardian forms

Elyon felt frustrated as she left most of her power with the clone watching over Meridian

The creature soon came out the sandstorm dying down revealed a torrent of violently rotating wind in the shape of a griffin

'This can't get any worse' Will thought until Naruto crashed beside them and a giant serpent made of water raised from the ocean

"Two in one day you guys wanna trade I like my odds against your thing better" Naruto said as these elements were dangerous to fight as one could take any shape and trap it's opponent while the other could rip anything that came in contact to shreds

The creatures soon made eye contact with one another and instead of acting violently to one another they turned their focus on the group working in tandem

'Oh shit' Naruto thought as it was one thing fighting them separately but together made them more dangerous

The water serpent approached the wind griffin and wrapped itself around it turning the griffin into solid ice and it's tail transforming into a snake

"On a scale of one to ten how fucked are we" Elyon asked Naruto curiously

"Twenty" Naruto said as they were extra fucked as the combined creature had tactical advantage with the terrain and the damage the combined element could do made it even more of a threat

"Let me see if I can hold this thing still" Irma said manipulating the water in the ice keeping it in place

"Let's see if this still works" Will said as she knew lightning beat water on the elemental cycle and zapped it making it roar out in pain

"Fire beats ice" Taranee said blasting it with a torrent of flames

Cornelia said nothing as she punched the creature sending it flying

As the creature was airborne Hay Lin got close and when she made contact with it she created a vortex around her arms and it began to rip the creature apart causing it to snow on the beach

"Well this was fun" Naruto said enjoying the snow "great work girls" he said as he then pulled Elyon to the side "what the hell happened" he asked referring her lack of involvement

Elyon soon explained to him she left a clone in meridian making Naruto look at her in shock

"Elyon have you gone insane all those memories from a clone existing for so long is incredibly dangerous the mental stress alone" Naruto said in worry as they have been gone for a little over a month "look I'm heading back home real quick to fix something" he said focusing his chakra for such a long distance teleportation

"Come back soon we are going to a party" Irma said excitedly

(heatherfield)

'Thank god' Naruto thought as he teleported home and resealed the book he looked around and found a note with some surprising news

'Naruto Orube and I are getting married later bro' the note written by Bee said

"Good for them" Naruto said as it was always cat and mouse with them, then noticed more writing 'also Hunter was affected by the book' it said making him curious "Hunter" he called out hoping his canine friend would answer

Fast approaching steps got closer and closer to him and then tackled by what he could guess was Hunter

"Wow boy you got big" Naruto said examining the large pup 'he's got a little more sage chakra in his body than it could handle' he thought as Hunter was taking in a little bit more sage chakra than he could handle 'a little pissed Bee left him alone' he thought as he wondered how Hunter was surviving and soon saw along with a change in his physical appearance he seemed smarter as he served himself some food "me and the girls will be home soon don't burn this place to the ground" he said as Hunter gave him a snort in response

(later)

"Cheers" the group said all drinking shots of bourbon as people celebrated, danced, and drank all around them

"I swear these are my people" Irma said as people who always partied seemed like her kinda life style

"I love Rio" Taranee said in a very erotic and revealing orange and black rio dancer outfit which barely hid her breasts and lower body very drunk

"I'm surprised you're not killing everyone here" Elyon asked with a slight buzz as she knew Naruto was protective of them and most of the guys were staring at Taranee

"Give it a second" Naruto said taking a sip of his bourbon as a bunch of guys began running to the bathroom as he slipped all the guys staring at Taranee laxatives, he then approached his tipsy girlfriend and made out with her in front of everyone staking his claim

'You girls up for an orgy' Taranee asked the other girls mentally feeling frisky as she grinded against Naruto

'You're drunk' Hay Lin thought to her in the same boat as her

'Let's make it a movie' Irma thought as she was doing a handstand on a keg as she drank its contents

'I'm in' Cornelia thought as she prepared a knocker shot for Naruto a shot between her cleavage

'I'm game' Will thought nonchalantly

'I'm already ready' Elyon thought primed and ready

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

(play Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me-Tata Young)

(later on the ship)

Naruto was inside the ship in a large room sitting in a chair waiting for the girls who were behind a curtain and between him and the curtain was six stripper poles

"Hope your ready Naruto" Will said from behind a curtain and soon came out wearing a maid outfit which consisted of black stiletto heels, black mesh stockings, a one piece short maid dress "how may I serve you master" she said bowing a little her eyes never leaving Naruto as she wanted to expose a little cleavage

"Here I come babe" Irma said walking out wearing a skin tight zip up t-shirt that was zipped midway exposing her bust, extremely short tight booty shorts with a pair of handcuffs, knee high heels, a police hat, and a pair of aviator glasses "you have the right to remain sexy babe" she said cupping her breasts

"Feast your eyes lover" Taranee said coming out wearing an orange harem girl outfit which consisted of see through pants that exposed her panties, arm bands, a bra with jewelry hanging from it, and an orange see through mesh veil "I live to serve your every _need_ " she said putting much emphasis on the 'need'

"Ok foxy prepare to be amazed" Cornelia said coming out in a black full body latex catsuit that had a tail, cat ears, and heeled boots, the catsuit did little to hide her erect nipples or her curvy body "meow" she said sexily twirling her tail around

"I'm ready to be your prey" Hay Lin said walking out in bunny suit wearing fishnet stockings and heels exposing her sensual legs, a black one piece showing off her bust and curves, and bunny ears and tail "I'm ready to be devoured" she said with a lustful look

"How you doing _sensei?_ " Elyon said wearing a white see through crop top, a plaid skirt that didn't cover anything and exposed her small white panties, white stockings, and white high heels "hope you can teach me something" she said licking her lips slutrily

Naruto became erect very instantly seeing the women he loved dressed very erotically "time to even out the odds" he said seeing he was outnumbered and made clones of himself

(Will)

Will was currently on her knees servicing two Naruto's sucking them both taking their dicks into her mouth one at a time

"Try harder my little maid" Naruto 1 said making Will try and deep throat them

Will hummed pleasantly as she felt a third Naruto rub his cock against her ass, she moved her panties aside "please master use you filthy little maid however you like" she said shaking her as a little before going back to suck Naruto 1 and 2

The third Naruto positioned his dick with Will's asshole and entered it with one rough thrust then grabbed the top part of her dress exposing her breasts

Will let go of the two Naruto's dicks in her mouth in shock moaning with her tongue hanging out "that's right masters use your whore of a maid" she giving Naruto 1 and 2 handjobs

The two Naruto's soon came on her face while the third continued to thrust into her ass "I love my life" Will said happily licking her lips licking the cum off her lips

(Irma)

Irma smirked as both her hands were handcuffed to a rope connected to the roof of the ship and saw two naked Naruto's both very erect in front of her "you two can get into some real trouble for assaulting a cop" she said shaking her bust

"Not as much trouble as you're in" Naruto 1 said coming face to face with Irma

"But it'll be much more enjoyable for you" Naruto 2 said getting behind her and ripped off her short shorts exposing her pussy and ass then proceeded to spank her ass

"So who's first?" Irma asked literally wet with anticipation

"Easy both of us" Naruto 1 said as he plunged his dick into her pussy while Naruto 2 did the same with her ass

Irma screamed in pure pleasure loving the fact that a pair of the dick she loved were thrusting into both her holes, Naruto 1 then began to french kiss her as Naruto 2 sucked on her neck and spanked both her ass cheeks as he wrecked her "c'mon boys I know you got more than this fuck this dirty slutty cop bitch" she said with a smirk

Both Naruto's applied chakra to their dicks increasing the pleasure Irma was receiving

"That's it this was what I wanted!" Irma said screaming in pleasure sounding like a slut

(Taranee)

"How may I service you masters?" Taranee said awaiting for one of them to give her an order

"Dance for us" Naruto 1 of two said

"Strip too" Naruto 2 said as they watched Taranee with predatory look

Taranee did as instructed and approached the pole doing a flip as she grabbed onto the pole being upside down and spread her legs and began doing erotic posses and positions almost like a proffesional stripper

The Narutos enjoyed the show especially when she stripped everything but her veil off "come to me my pet" he said to Taranee as she got off the pole removed her veil and began crawling to the three Naruto's taking her role as a pet seriously and began to blow them

Naruto 1 laid on the ground as Taranee mounted him putting his dick into her pussy while Naruto 2 put his dick in her mouth as she jumped on and off Naruto 1 dick while sucking Naruto 2 off, they fucked her roughly and thoroughly and soon Naruto 2 grabbed the back off Taranee's head making her deep throat him as he emptied the contents of his balls down her throat just as Naruto one came in her pussy filling up her womb

(Cornelia)

"Now boys" Cornelia said grabbing both Naruto's cocks jerking them off "I want to be fucked not gently but roughly fuck me as hard as you can till I'm nothing but a drooling mess stuffed with your seed" she said with a smirk on her face

Both Naruto's ripped her latex off exposing her privates and soon did as she asked and surprised Cornelia as they both penetrated her pussy and ass

'Oh fuck' Cornelia thought never expecting this "you're gonna break me!" she screamed in pleasure

"What aren't you tough enough?" Naruto 1 said teasingly

Cornelia glared at Naruto 1 for his taunt "oh it's on you wanna try and break me then fucking do it" she said soon not caring if these Naruto's broke her or if she won she'd still be sexually satisfied meaning she still won

They fucked her roughly for a while one latching onto one of her tits and the other nibbling on her ear and soon both cummed inside her making their cum flow out of her as she couldn't contain it all in her pussy and ass

"C'mon boys I haven't cummed yet I'm nowhere near satisfied!" Cornelia said having a crazed look in her eyes

'I love these crazy girls' both Naruto's thought as they got to work on Cornelia

(Hay Lin)

Hay Lin approached 5 Naruto's with a smirk as she ripped open a hole in the bottom of her one piece exposing her pussy and the top exposing her breasts "I want to be stuffed with your cum" she said as she waited expectantly

Each Naruto went up to Hay Lin, Naruto 1 laid on the ground as Hay Lin laid on his chest and he entered her ass, Naruto 2 got on top of Hay Lin and thrusted into her pussy, Naruto 3 and 4 got on Hay Lin's sides her hands grabbing their dicks, and Naruto 5 approached her face and thrusted into her mouth

Hay Lin had a bright blush on her face humming in pleasure as she was being fucked on all fronts

The Narutos increased their thrust and sent chakra to their dicks making Hay Lin squeal out in joy crying from the pleasure as her eyes slightly rolled back as she climaxed as the Naruto's placed her down on her knees and showered her in their cum and watched her collect it all even licking the cum on the floor and when it was all gone she looked at them hungrily "I want more" she said seriously

"Well then I guess we'll have to go all out" a Naruto said as they approached Hay Lin

'I'm gonna die from pleasure' Hay Lin thought letting out a joyful shiver

(Elyon)

"What's the matter sensei?" Elyon said acting innocent in front of two Naruto's

"I'm here to punish you Elyon" Naruto 1 said sternly

"You've abused the clone technique I taught you now you must suffer the consequences" Naruto 2 said to her

"Oh and what is my punishment?" Elyon asked acting smug until Naruto 1 roughly grabbed her face and placed a ring gag in her mouth and bound her hands with rope behind her back and forced her to the face to the ground and her ass raised

"We're gonna punish you until we're sure you're sorry" Naruto 2 said rubbing his dick between her pantied covered pussy

'Fuck this sucks' Elyon thought wanting to get pounded but was soon brought out of her thoughts as Naruto 1 slapped his dick in her face getting her attention

"I bet you want this" Naruto 1 said as he waved his dick in front of her

Elyon nodded despite her position she tried to reach it putting her tongue through the ring gag and just as she was about to taste it with the tip of her tongue Naruto 2 gripped her hair pulling her head back

"You aren't getting any release till you learn" Naruto 2 said whispering into her ear

Elyon struggled trying to free herself as she wanted desperately to get fucked

"You are one stuborn horny bitch aren't you?" Naruto 1 said seeing her tear up a little from not getting pleasure

"Are you ready to be a good girl?" Naruto 2 asked as he couldn't stand the tears of a person he loved

Elyon nodded as Naruto 2 grabbed her bindings and raised her upper half slightly with her still on her knees

"Enjoy" Naruto 1 said thrusting into her mouth aligning with the ring gag

"Cause I will" Naruto 2 said as he ripped her panties and began pounding her pussy

Elyon moaned in joy enjoying the pleasure she was receiving

(later)

As Naruto and the girls lay unconscious on a bed they didn't see a clone of a certain water guardian holding a hand held camera recording the long graphic orgy

(next morning)

"Fuck" Naruto yelled making the girls groan as they also woke up all of them suffering headaches as they all consumed a large amount of alchohal

"The fuck happened?" Will said her head feeling heavier then usual and her insiders burning

"I might have an idea" Irma said as she learned to manipulate the water in her body increasing her healing "and boy was it fun" she said slightly feeling pain in her head

"What's this?" Hay Lin said as she saw a dvd taped to the wall

"C'mon there's a dvd player in the lounge of the ship" Taranee said as they all walked to the lounge naked as the day they were born

As soon as the dvd played the girls blushed in embarrassment and couldn't take their eyes away as they watched it with carnal fascination

"Cat lady really?" Irma asked Cornelia with a sly smirk

"Like a cop is so much better" Cornelia said in retort

"Slutty cop" Taranee said correcting Cornelia

"Damn right" Irma said proudly

"I want lessons" Will said as she saw Taranee dancing on a stripper pole in the video

"Ditto" the other girls said with a smirk

"Will as a maid you look like a total whore" Elyon said honestly as she saw how Will looked

"Only for Naruto" Will said winking at him "and you looked like a total slut in that school girl outfit" she sending her a wink

"I know I'm Naruto's slut though" Elyon said sending him a lustful look

They all watched Hay Lin taking on multiple Naruto's in the video making said guardian blush an atomic red color seeing herself get ganged banged by her blonde lover

"Whoa" Irma and Cornelia said in a combination of being surprised, impressed, and lustful

"I don't think we can beat that" Taranee said with a smile as she was impressed 'yet' she thought as she wouldn't give up to Hay Lin's slutty display

"It's not bad" Elyon said trying to comfort the embarrassed wind guardian 'I'm actually impressed' she thought never thinking Hay Lin had it in her

"Fucking cover me in your cum! shower me in it! then fill all my holes with it!" the Hay Lin in the video said making Hay Lin blush

Naruto became erect as he watched this and turned off the tv "who's up for round two?" he asked as all the girls rushed him


End file.
